


The Girl and the Wolfgirl

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Girl and the Wolfgirl [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, FMA AU, Family Drama, Fantasy, Grimm!Pyrrha - Freeform, Humor, Other, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 116
Words: 250,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ruby now has own soul now reside in a body of a Alpha Beowolf. So Weiss and Ruby goes across the world in order to for a mystical item called the Stone of the Philosophers, or the Philosopher's Stone in order to restore Ruby to her human body form. But along the way, they soon learn that something has plan for them... and the world of Remnants itself. Based on Hiromu Arakawa's Fullmetal Alchemist Manga.(Also. Please just ignore the link to a certain petition, because I didn't know at the time and I just consider it my old shame.)





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET~! This is my first time i've actually written this type of writing. But who cares~! At least I can speak to the other characters of this dumb fanfic~!  
> RWBY: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU... black... mechinal... dinosaur robot thing with cannon...  
> Me: Me? *point at myself* I am the writer and auther of this ripoff fanfic! DR. GAIRYUKI~!  
> Random Idiot: Why are you call-  
> Me: DR. GAIRYUKI!!! *firin mah lazer* BRAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *after killing the idiot with mah lazer* ENJOY~!  
> RWBY: HUH?!

Weiss Schnee, who was a 23 years old CEO of the Schnee Company and officed hunter, along with her partner and girlfriend, Ruby Rose, a Alpha beowolf with a soul who is over 7 feet tall, has massive boobs, and is also a officed hunter, were eating at a bar family restaurant in a city, called Salem, in the desert kingdom of Vacuo. While Weiss eat, they heard a priest telling a poem out loud from a book full of quotes about the God of Light, on not only the bar's radio, but everyone who own a radio in this town. "Children of God of the Light who lives on this earth, have faith, and thou shall be saved. The God of the Light, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the grand lighten lord shall save thee from the sins of darkness. As a messager of the Light God Leto, I am your Father."

Ruby was silent before she spoke. "... A radio broadcast of a sermon?"

"A messager of God...?" Weiss spoke. "What's that?"

The bartender then spoke to them with a raised eyebrow and confused look. "I think ought to be the one saying about you. What are you? Street performers? As you do have a... talking... beowolf with you?"

Weiss just give him a look at him for suggest that she is her pet.

"Okay, old guy. 1. What parts of me look like a street performer? And 2. Ruby is not my pet, she my partner and girlfriend." Weiss told him while people, including a few children, around the place where the bar is at were looking at them, but more specifically, Ruby.

"A big doggie!"

"Wow!"

"Huge!"

"I don't see people with faces or having a beowolf with boobs as a partner or a girlfriend like you around here." The bartender reply his answer to Weiss' question before he ask her. "Tourist?"

"Yeah, we're just looking for something." Weiss answer his questiion before she ask him with a question. "Anyway, what's with this broadcast?"

"You haven't heard of Lord Urban?"

"... Who?" Weiss ask him, as they never heard of him.

"Founder Urban! The messager of the Light God, Leto!" The bartender stated to Weiss and Ruby before he went on explaining of who he is to them. "The founder of Letoism, the one with the 'Power of Miracles'. He's this really wonderful man who came to this city couples of years ago after the city went into panic went the communications of this were mysterious not working and he showed us the way of god!"

The bartender then notice that Weiss wasn't listing a single bit of what he was explaining to her. "... Aren't you listing, woman?"

"Nope. I'm not interest in religion." Weiss said before she got up from her stool. "I'm stuffed. Let's beat it, Ruby."

"Yep." Ruby said to her girlfriend... only for her head to hit the ceiling and causing the bartender's radio to fall from the roof of the bar and onto the ground, breaking it into pierces from the falls, which one of the people obiviously point it out. "Oh the radio is broken."

The bartender shouted at them. "HEY!!! Don't cause any problem here! It's all because you're walking around with your talking beowolf!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS A ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" Ruby apologize to the raido's owner while flinging her arm around in the air as she apologize to him as she didn't mean it. Which Weiss was walking toward the shattered remain of the radio while she spoke. "Relax, Ruby, I got this. I'll fix it right up."

"Fix how...?" The bartender ask her.

"Just watch." Ruby said to him before her girlfriend place both of her above the shattered pierces. Then she focus her semblance and the radio pieces glowed before the smoke clear and reveal radio is instantly fixed and look how it is as it play a song on it. Weiss then ask him. "How's this?"

"... I'm totally stunned." He said before he ask Weiss. "You can use the 'Power of Miracles'!?"

"Say what?" Ruby ask him, as she was confused what that means before Weiss spoke to them and explain it. "No, that was just my semblance. We're hunter. I'm Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Company, and this is my partner, Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby said to them as she wave her hand to them.

"Weiss Schnee?!"  
"I've heard of her before!"

"The white hair girl is the owce-known heiress..."  
"The CEO of the Schnee Company herself! WEISS SCHNEE!"

Weiss was expect that either the peoples of this city would swarm over her or Ruby. The people did the latter as they were amazed by her, might to her relief as Ruby called Weiss for help. "Uhh... Weiss? Help me."

"Woah."

"I didn't think she own a beowolf."

"A talking one at that."

Then they look at her when someone accidentally all press all 3 of her trigger words and one of her berserk buttons. "She is quite the nice pet beowolf with big boobs."

Weiss thash at them while she yelled at them as her anger make even Yang look tame by compansion as she exaggerating of what they actually said. "YOU CALLED MY GIRLFRIEND AN OVERSIZED BOOB MONSTER PET?!"

"WE DIDN'T SAY THAT!" They shout in unison.

After Weiss is finish thrashing them (and Ruby calming her down), a young woman was running toward the bar while she spoke. "Hello! It's a little lively today!"

The bartender recongize her and greeted her. "Oh, hello June."

The bartender give her some stuff while she pay for it. "Going to church, again?"

"Yes, I need to make some offering. Same stuff as usual." June said before she notice Weiss and Ruby while Ruby was picking up the radio and putting it on the counter of the bar. "oh, I haven't meet you before."

"She's Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Company. She and her beowolf partner are looking for something." The bartender explain to June before he give her the bag of stuff and she spoke to them. "I hope you find what you're looking for! May Leto protect you!"

June then left and head toward the church while the bartender explain to Weiss and Ruby of who June is. "June has become alot more energetic. And it's all thank to the founder."

"Huh?"

"That girl, she aren't got no relatives, but on top of that, her boyfriend died in an accident this years, couple of months ago to be precise..." The bartender said before some other guys took it over to explain it to them.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be sad, but she didn't look so down."

"What saved her were the teachings of Urban, the messager of the Light God, Leto!"

"He who give everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead. The 'Power of Miracles' prove that. Miss, you should take a look too! That's definity the power of god himself!"

"'Rebirth to the dead', huh...?" Weiss said as she thought about it as sound... quite suspicious for a church. "This smell fishy."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Church's main office..._

Urban then finish his quote from the book before he turn off and stop the broadcast. His men congratulated him. "Wonderful job, founder."  
"Founder, we are graceful for your precious words today as well."

"FOUNDER!"

Urban saw June coming in and give her stuff to the mens, so he got up from his chair to greet her. "Ah, June. Good as always. Wonderful job!"

"No, it's only the usual." June said to him. "And... if it happens... somedays..."

Urban smile at June and then spoke to her. "I understand quite well what you're trying to say. After all, Light God Leto has been observing your good conduct."

"Then-!"

"But June, it is not yet the time for that. Do you understand? Yes?"

"... That's... that's... right... not yeat..."

"Good. You're a good child, June."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the church's nave..._

Weiss and Ruby were at the nave and they just recently run into Yang and Blake. Yang give her beowolf sister a hug of not seeing her for so long and see what happen to her while Blake notice Weiss looking at the staute. All before June enter it and saw them. "Oh? Didn't I meet you two earlier?"

"Yeah." Ruby said before she introduce June to her sister and her girlfriend. "This is Yang, my older sister, and Blake, her girlfriend and she a cat faunus."

"Hey." Yang said to her while her girlfriend, Blake, was silent. June the notice Weiss looking at the staute before she ask her. "Do you want to learn about Letoism?"

"Sorry, but no thank. I'm an atheist." Weiss said to her.

"That's not good! By beliving in god, you'll live with daily gratitudes and hope... isn't that wonderful?!" June spoke to them before she give major emphasis to them. "If you have faith, then you'll girlfriend wouldn't be a gigantic boob beowolf!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss and Yang shouted in unison at her. "Why you little...!"

"She didn't mean like that Weiss and sis." Ruby said while both she and Blake are keeping their respective girlfriends from killing June. Weiss calm down enough before she sit down on a bench and spoke to June. "Jeez, how can you believe in something like that? Pray to god and expect the dead to come back to life... huh?"

"Yes." June give her answer to Weiss without hesitation or thought. "Without a doubt!"

Yang and Blake were worry she was not thinking right when Weiss suddenly pull out a note book and read the note in it out loud. "35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of 15 other elements."

"Huh?" June and Yang said in unison, as they have no clue of what she saying, but Blake knew what she is saying before Weiss spoke to June. "These would be the calculated chemical components that make up the body of a human, faunus, and other lifeforms on this planet and possible other planets as well. We already know that in modern science, but the grimms on the other hands... there is no successful report of what Grimms even are made from since they evaporize in a few minutes. There's not enough information of the grimm. For hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, scientist have been researching and researching, but they haven't been able to grasp what a grimm is made of up. So you could say it's a wasted effort, but I think it's alot more useful than just praying and waiting. Oh, right, and the ingredients for these parts? You can pick all of that at a market-place even with the pocket of money of a little kid. It's really cheap to make another lifeform."

Weiss laugh at her own joke as June angrily shouted at her. "A person isn't a thing! You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of the heavens!"

Weiss ignore what she said as she continue to explain it to her. "It's ironic really, the ones who are closet to gods are the ones who hunt grimms, the Hunters."

"That's arrogant." June said to her spitefully. "You hunters think yourself as God's equal?"

"Oh right. I've heard of this legend before." Weiss said while she smirk as she and Ruby knows. "'There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun. His wings of wax fell apart and pummel to the earth."

June was confused of what that suppose to means.

* * *

 

_Later... at a gathering..._

Urban transform a rose into a sunflower to show the crowds as they cheer for him. Team RWBY was watching him as Ruby spoke to her girlfriend about the thing they were searching for over 2 years with no luck. "Weiss, do you think...?"

"Yeah maybe it is." Weiss said. She saw his ring on the middle of his left hand and instantly knew how he was able to transform the rose into a sunflower without a type of semblance to do it. "Bingo."

Weiss then spoke and easily trick to June, who was in the crowds as right before Weiss spoke to her. "Miss~! I'm interested in this religion~! I want to talk to this founder guy, so could you give me some information~?"

"Oh, you're finally becoming a believer!" June said, not knowing she was easily tricked, which Ruby and the bumblebee react with just a sign of her oblivious-ness.

* * *

 

_Later... at the main office of the church..._

Urban was enjoying his tea time when one of men came into the office so they can tell him something important. "Founder, there is someone requesting an interview. A girl with white hair and blue eyes that she is name Weiss Schnee and she brought along with some other peoples."

"What? I'm busy. Tell them to go home." Urban said... only for him to realized of what one of his men has just said. "Wait. Did you say Weiss Schnee?!"

"Yes, i'm sure that was the name of the woman... do you know her?"

"Ohh, this is extremely bad!" Urban said to one of his men. "She's the hunter that has the nickname of the ' **Frost Knight** ' of Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee!"

He was shocked of what Urban has just said. "You mean that small girl and those other 3!? This is a joke, right!?"

"IDIOT! She was the heiress and now the CEO of the Schnee Company. She was easily one of the most powerful hunter on one of the most powerful teams of her generation when she graduated!" Urban said to his men.

"Why is a graduated hunter team are here?!" His men asked him. "Could it be that he knows about our plan?!"

"I don't know, but if they do know about it, then it seem that those wolves have excellent noses." Urban said.

"You want me to send them away?" He ask Urban, which he declined.

"No, doing that would be too suspricious. They might return if we turn them away." Urban stated to him, but then he got an idea and give him an hint of his idea as he grin. "... They never came here. How does that sound?"

His men was confused at first, but then he got his hind of his idea and grin about it. "As long as god is content."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Now, please enter." He told them as they enter the room with a couple mens, like 7 of them, in it and an Paladin suit, which is unknown to them, is piloted by one of the men. "The founder is very busy person and thus does not have much free time, but you ma'ams have good luck."

One of the men closed the door behind them as Weiss spoke to him. "Sorry, I don't plan on talking to him for too long."  
"Yes, we'll end this quite soon." He spoke to them while he grin behind their back as he put out a Charter Arms Bulldog armed with aura-piercing .357 Magnum cartridges before he point it at the side of Ruby's head. "JUST LIKE THIS!"

He then shoot the bullet her through her skull, destroying her jawbones around her mouth into many pieces as her body fell to the floor. They were shock of what they just saw as Yang shouted. "RUBY!"  
Then the 6 mens point their halberd at them and the Paladin suit then actived and pointed it's laser cannon at them to make they sure they don't move. June was shocked of what's going on. "BROTHER! What the meaning of this?!"

"June, these women are heretic that were going to seduct the founder."

"WHAT?!" Yang shouted at them.

"Okay, that's just sexist." Weiss said, which Blake nodded in agreement.

"NO! If that's why, the founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-"

"The founder has allowed this!" He told June before he aim his gun at Weiss' face, preparing to kill her. "The words of the founder are the words of god himself... THIS IS THE WILL OF GOD!"

Then... somebody 'oh' before a clawed hand grabbed his gun and crushed it with it's strength. "That's a mean god."

When he turn to his left, he saw Ruby, whose side of her head is regenerating from the bullet that went through her skull and reveal that there was a normal jaw under benearth the jawbone mask. Before he could scream, Ruby punch him in the face before the rest of her teammates grabbed one of their capturer and flip him on their buddy, knocking them out. The Paladin suit attempt to shoot, but Weiss then summon the Knight, command it to punch through the armor around the cockpit, and knock out the pilot. The eighth guy attempt to run away, but Weiss kick the Knight's helmet and knock him out, which her teammates and the Knight give her 10 points. "STRIKE!"

Junewas freaking out and pointed at Ruby. Which Yang and Blake were confused... until they remember that Ruby was shot through the head, which cause Yang to freak out as well as June spoke. "Wh- wh- WHA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"She always has this ability for 2 years now." Weiss explain to them, which make alot more sense, but they were still confuse as Jaune. "HOW?! Grimm don't have that kind of ability!"

"Oh, you mean this body?" Ruby said as her regeneration finish healing her side of her head and closing the wound. "This is something that when someone who has stolen my own original body."

"Some stolen your original body?" June said, with Yang and Blake realizing of what is going, why they didn't visit or reply to them in such a long time, or what happen to Ruby. But June refused to believe it. "NO! There has to be some mistake!"

Weiss was, understandly, was getting annoyed by her stubborn-ness to see the truth with Yang lampshading this. "Geez, this lady has already seen this much and yet she still believe in that fraud of a founder."

"Thank you, Yang." Weiss said to her sarcastically before she turn to face June. "June, do you have the guts to see and face the truth?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss and Ruby (with her jawbone mask replace with another one due to her regeneration ability), along with Blake, Yang, and the Knight, were at the metal door to Urban's room. "So this is the founder's room that June told us about? Oh well..."

The metal doors then creak open, which lead to a dark room that only lit by a few fire dust lamps. Weiss then made a sarcastic joke. "Hmm... you're supposed to say 'Welcome'."

They went in to the room before the metal doors suddenly closed on them and there walking on the stair before they turn and saw Urban as he spoke. "Welcome to our holy church. Did you come to learn our teachings?"

"Yeah, I want you to tell us a bunch." Weiss said sarcastically to him with a cocky smile that would make Yang proud before she get a tab bit more serious. "Like this rule about tricking your believers with some cheap semblance tricks!"

"... Hmm, I wonder what you might be speaking of... grouping my 'Power of Miracles' with some semblance tricks would pose a bit of a problem." Urban said to them in a innocent tone of voice. "If you saw it once, you would understand-"

"We've already seen it." Weiss interrupted before she spoke to him. "The thing I don't get is how you able to transform without a special kind of semblance."

"That's why I said it wasn't a semblance trick." Urban said to her.

"I thought so." Weiss said, figuring out of how he was able to do that without a special kind of semblance as she look at the ring as she spoke of the item that both she and Ruby were looking for these 4 years. "It's one of the legendary and mysterious stones that we've been looking for called the 'Philosopher's Stone'. You're using that, aren't you? It's that ring isn't it?"

Urban was impress that she was able to figure it out. "I expected no less from a hunter, much less a Schee as well. It is exactly as you said. But you are correct! This is one of mysterous and legendary power amplifier stones that was only found in legends... if we mankind can harness the power of the stone, we can grant any of our wishes!"

"... We've been looking for one of them!" Weiss said to him. Which Urban merely make a huff about it.

"HMPH! Why do your eyes look like they want it!?" Urban ask her as he contine. "What would you wish for by using one of these stones for? Money? Fame? You already have those."

"You too. You've made a religion through fraud. What do you want?" Weiss ask him with the same question he said before. "If it's money, you can use this stone to get as much as you'd want."

"It isn't money." Urban said to her before he went on explaining to them. "No, I want money, but even if I remain silent, it will enter my wallet in the form of donations from my believers, you see. On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would happily to throw away their lives for me. It's wonderful!!! THE GREATEST ARMY IN THE WORLD! ONE WHICH DOESN'T FEAR DEATH ITSELF!!! I've steadily advanced my preparations! BEHOLD! After several years, THIS COUNTRY WILL BE MINE!!"

Urban let out a laughter, sounded like a madman. Weiss just... give him a bored look before she inturrupted him, along with her girlfriend and teammates giving the same expression as her because they saw the 'Taking over world' pilot cliches _way_ too many times they saw that it has become rather annoying. "Nope, don't care about your taking over the world stuff."

"WHAT?!!" Urban said in shock of what he just heard. "DON'T SAY A COUPLE OF WORDS ABOUT MY PLANS LIKE 'DON'T CARE'!! AREN'T YOU FROM THE NORTHEN KINGDOM AND ARMY OF ATLAS?!"

Weiss give her answer to him. "Nah. I guess you could say that. But kingdom and the army? I don't really care about those kind of stuff like that since i'm a business woman. Look, i'll get to the point. Gimme the Philosopher's Stone, do that and I won't anything about your fraudulence of a religion to the people of this city."

"HA!! You're trying to bargain me... my believers won't believe a word from the likes of you!" Urban stated to them as he go on a rant. "I AM LOVED BY THEM! THEY ARE MY FAITHFUL SERVANTS! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TELL, THEY WON'T LISTEN!! THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE THESE STUPID BELIEVERS HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY ME!"

Weiss was... not impress by him as she give him a deadpan clap.

"Well, I didn't expect anything less from the founder himself! Thank you for letting us hear such a spendid speech of your from you!" Weiss said sarcastically and snark at Urban as she spoke. "Yeah, that maybe true. Maybe the believer won't listen to anything we'll say. But..."

The Knight unstrap it's plackart and cuirass before it's put them on the floor, revealing June inside of the Knight all this time as she get out of Knight before it disperse as Weiss spoke to him. "How about the stuff she'll say?"

"JUNE?!" Urban said in shock of seeing one of believers. "What is the-"

"FOUNDER!!" June interrupted him and shouted at him. "Is what you just say is true!? You have tricked us?! The 'Power of Miracles', god's power... you weren't gonna grant me my wish?! YOU WEREN'T GONNA BRING HIM BACK?!"

Urban flinch at that, but decide to take adavantage of her oblivious-ness to tricks. "Hmm.. perhaps being a god's messager was a lie. But with this stone, having the abilities to grant anything you want, there is the possiblility of that your lover can be resurrected!!"

June didn't know what to do at that point or what she will choose.

"JUNE! Don't listen to him!" Ruby said to her.

"Yeah! My little sis is right!" Yang said, agreeing with Ruby.

"Be a good child and come here." Urban said to her.

"If you go, you won't able to come back!" Weiss said to her.

"She's right, as I did that before and I regreted it." Blake said, agreeing with Weiss as she experience it because she didn't leave the White Fang with her parent.

"What's wrong? You are one of us." Urban said. "Am I not the only one who can grant your wish? Well!!"

Rose then made her choice... as she walk toward Urban, but she apologize to them. "I'm sorry, you two."

Rose turn to face them as she have a face of hating herself for making this choice. "But this is the only thing I can... this is the only thing I can rely on."

"Good child... really..." Urban smile at her choice as he touch a switch behind him. "Now, I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste."

Urban flip the switch and they hear a cage door opening before they heard a growl as he spoke to them about the 'Philosopher's Stone' he had on his ring. "This 'Philosopher's Stone' is a really impressive thing. It can make things like this."

The four turn around to see a grimm, having both of a Alpha Creep and a Alpha Beowolf, as it growled at them. "Is the first time you've ever saw a chimera grimm? I've have added a bit of human dna to it."

Weiss... sighed with bored and annoyed look on her face. "It's a little hard to fight unarmed, but..."

Weiss then clapped her hands together and summon a hunting rifle out of ice before aiming the gun at the Chimera Grimm, which has an 'O.O'! look before Weiss start shooting at it until it's got closed and slashed the barrel of the gun before it attempt to slash her left leg, which cause June and Yang to grasp and shouted with Blake a little worry, but Ruby is not so worry about as she know something that they don't. "WEISS!"

Urban to laugh at her. "How is that?! How do claws that can cut through steel feels?!"

"What was that?!" Weiss say while sporting a cocky grin before the most of chimera grimm's left claws suddenly broke off, shocking both the grimm and Urban, as Weiss revealing she was wearing greave and gaunlets as she pull off her over coat and overpants, protecting her legs, before she kick the chimera grimm in the face and told sarcastically to Urban. "Sorry, but it's made a bit special."

Urban immediately order the chimera grimm. "If claws don't works, then bite her!"

The chimera grimm charge and bite her... only to reveal it's actually bite Ruby's right arm as she protected Weiss from the chimera grimm's bite as she spoke to it. "What's wrong, you stupid lizard? Get a real good taste."

Ruby then transform the red-color braces on her arms into titanium-made, origami-like claws weapons before she killed it by ripping its own head from its own boy. Urban then immediately recongize as he growl in anger. "Ah, I see now... you the ' **Frost Knight's** ' partner... THE **RED HELLHOUND** , RUBY ROSE!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss/Yang: *stare in shock before they at shouted at me in anger for turning Ruby into a beowolf in this* WHY DID YOU ****ING TURN MY GIRLFRIEND/SISTER INTO A GRIMM IN THIS STORY?! WHY?!  
> Ruby: *angsty* Guys~! I'm a grimm! ... not that it too bothersome through.  
> Me: Because it wouldn't be a FMA AU without someone being Al, which is Ruby. Plus, I love the Grimm Ruby idea way too much that i've become a addicted to it, not that I mind really. It's just that I like it way too much.  
> Blake: *confused* Why do I have only one line in this chapter?  
> Me: Because you talk if you want and plus it save me of writting alot. So you're going to be quite... forgettable in this, although doesn't you will have important role in certain chapters through. But then again, you don't make being in the background... do you?  
> Blake: Of course not.  
> Me: Well, good for you. Because your own girlfriend will have Edward's butt monkey role.  
> Yang: *shocked* WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE THAT?!  
> Me: Because you have a robot right arm kinda like Edward does (except for some thing obiviously)... and for irony because of your semblance.  
> Yang: *sarcasm* Thanks.  
> Me: *happy* YOU'RE WELCOME!  
> Ruby: WAIT! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY PREICOUS CRESENT ROSE?!  
> Me: It got rebuild into the origami claws weapons i've written up above by you... I originally want them to like Fox's weapons, but claws are more cooler.  
> Ruby: Huh? Why...?  
> Me: Because you think anyone would see a beowolf with a scythe?  
> Ruby: Good point.... so what it's called now?  
> Me: Cresent Rose: Gibbous Claws  
> Ruby: AWESOME NAME! *screaming like a little excited girl*  
> Me: Right... *remember other things* Oh yeah. I need you! The people who are reading this! To put some jokes about either Ruby's her huge size, gigantic boobs, being Weiss' pet, or even both!  
> Weiss: HEY! >:(  
> Me: And also, I will a chapter every few days, but also expect omakes based on the FMA Koma theater as well! Also, once every 2 chapters (including omakes, which in an another series I'll make), I'll either post chapters on other stories or special one-shots or other things or some other... things... as well. Sooo.... SEE YA!


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So did you people like it? *look at the comment on FF.net and Archieve Is Our Own and see there was only few of them on FF.net and none of them having jokes he said on the previous note from the first chapter for the fanfic he is writing* |:/ *give a look at the audience on Archieve Is Our Own*  
> Yang: *grinning* They-  
> Me: *instantly blast Yang with my buster cannons* DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT MAKING A PUN, YANG!  
> Ruby/Weiss/Blake: *sweatdrop at what going before they at the audience* Please enjoy while we stop Dr. Gairyuki from killing Yang again.

"Now come get some, you third-rate." Weiss told Urban. "I'll show you what's the different between us!!"

Urban was still shock of how Ruby easily killed the chimera grimm as he shouted at them. "HOW?! The chimera grimm i've created could kill 3 entire hunter teams in a single battle! How could you kill so easily?!"

"Oh, it could. Simply, the body of Alpha Beowolf her soul is in is way more powerful in both strength, speed, endurance, and toughness than it as it's could have been hundreds of years old, maybe even thousand of years old." Weiss said as she and Ruby think back when got her soul stuck in a body of a Alpha Bewolf, but that for a stories for the next chapter as Weiss spoke to the dog faunus that June was because i've forgotten to mention it. "June, if he planning on resurrecting your boyfriend by using a grimm body, then don't it. Because we know of what we saw back then."

June didn't know what to think or say as Weiss spoke to Urban. "Now then baldy. We want that stone so we can restore my girlfriend to her orignal body. What we want the most is Ruby to be like she was before!"

"Mr. Founder, we'll say it again." Ruby warned him. "Give us the stone while you're not going to get hurt."

"I'll have to said... to THE FOOL WHO CAME TOO CLOSE TO GOD AND FELL TO EARTH!" Urban shouted as he transform his walking crane into a gatling gun. "SO THIS TIME! I WILL HAVE TO SEND YOU TO GOD MYSELF!!"

He start laughing madly as he shooting at them, which cause dust to be created around the area he shooting until the smoke... which cause him to stop laughing as he see a stone wall that took most of the bullet before Weiss told him as she snark. "NOPE~! God hate us. Even if we go, he'll just send us back! Until he get possible annoyed.."

Urban growled in anger when he notice Ruby, who has Yang and Blake holding on to her back, while she pick up June and ran. He aim at them and start shooting at them, but Ruby easily outran as both Yang and Blake were hanging on to Ruby for their lives while June was smitten by Ruby's gigantic jiggling boobs, which Ruby apologize to her for. "I'M SORRY, JUNE!"

"RUBY!" Weiss shouting at her. "We're getting out of here!"

"FOOLS!!" Urban shouted at them and told them. "That exit won't open unless I command it from here!"

"Oh really?" Weiss said with a cocky smile as she see a blank wall before she palm it and it's transform into a door. Which earn a shock from Yang and Blake and an shocked shouting from Urban. "WHAATTT!!??"

"If there aren't an exit, I'll make one!!" Weiss said as both she and Ruby burst through the door and take their right as they run down the hall as Urban come through the door while he was barking orders to his mooks to capture them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THEM! THEY WERE HERETICS THAT WERE TRYING TO RUIN OUR RELIGION! GET THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

They quickly got their orders and attempt to capture them. There a group of mooks blocking them as they ran toward them as one of them told the incoming girls as they idiotically assume they're normal girls. "Hey girls, gonna fights unarmed against alot of us?"

"Before you get hurt, just calm down and give u-"

Weiss give them their answer as she clapped her hands together while she giggle and smile, which made them confused, before it turn into a devilish grin as she summon the Knight's sword. It took a moment for them to react before they all scream in horror and terror as Weiss swing her sword, causing them to be send flying. One of them were waiting at the round of the corner as he told his friend. "They're very strong! Don't hold back because they're couple of women!"

"Out of the way~!" Weiss said as both she and Ruby smash their foots against their faces, knocking them unconscious, before they continue to run for their lives until Weiss notice the boardcast room of entire church, which she ask June. "This room is...?"

"This is the broadcast room." June told them after both she, Blake, and Yang were put down by Ruby as they enter the room as she explain. "The high priest use this radio for his sermons..."

"HO HO HO~!" Weiss laugh with a cocky grin, which confused June, but her teammates knew that she was thinking of something as they saw that look before. ' _She's thinking about doing something evil._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the tallest tower of the church where the bell reside..._

A mook who was assign to ringing the bell yawned before he attempt to pull the rose to bell, but he nearly fall, which fully woke him up and look up as he see the bell is missing. "Where the... bell?"

He didn't notice both Ruby and the Knight, which was carrying the bell, steathly and sneakly tiptoe behind him. The knight put down the bell quietly before it's disperse and Ruby begun to turn the bell into a make-shift horn loudspeaker as she connect the bell to the radio with wires. June then ask her. "Ruby, I got a question and, I don't know it's a bit rude to ask, but... what did you and Weiss see?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to know about that as well." Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement. Ruby was silent at first, but then she spoke of how she saw it. "After I woke up in this current body my soul reside in, I saw Weiss leaning against the wall and I use my left arm to hold her closer to me. Then I saw the body of it, I was... horrified by it. I don't know what it was, but all I knew back then... it was neither human, faunus... or even grimm to begin with... more like it was something in between."

They shutter of how she mention it of neither being either of those 3 and was more like it was in between before she continue to speak to June. "So after that incident that tooking my original body away and put my soul in this Alpha Beowolf body, Weiss want to find a way to return me to my original body and I want to go back the way I was before. But... it's risky... we'll probably pay for it and lose our lives. But this is the road we have chosen."

Ruby then stand up and look at June as she told her. "June, that's why... you mustn't be like us."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the broadcast room of the church..._

Urban came into the broadcast room as he was nearly out of breath and saw Weiss sitting on the desk with a bored and dull expression as she snark at him. "Woah, your underlings are seriously really terrible at searching or capturing anyone."

"YOU BITCH! You can't get away anymore!" Urban yelled at her as he point his cane at her.

"Oh? You've given up?" Weiss continue to snark at him as she sighed. "Isn't the fact that you lied is going to spread to the people soon?"

"SILENCE!" He shouted at her in anger as he told her. "My underlings are still in the church and there is no way you can break my control of the information of my stupid believers!"

"Oh, well I feel sorry for the people who in believe in you." Weiss said as she known she easily trick him into saying it.

"Those believer are just my pawns for my war! Pawns don't need pity! And they'll be satisfied if they died! Having believe they're doing it for god!" Urban said, but unknownly was tricked by Weiss as she silently smile of what he was saying. "The difference between you hunters' semblances and 'Power of Miracles' is that I can mass produce believers and replenish my unending hoarde of pawns! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP MY PLANS SO EASILY?!!"

Weiss then sport a cocky grin and chuckle for a bit before she went full-blown laughter of how he was unknownly easily tricked and how stupid that question is as Urban ask her. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Because you're a third-rate, baldy bald the 4th!" Weiss said as she taunted him. "You didn't realized how stupid that question is?!"

It made Urban instantly pissed at her. "YOU BITCH! You're still saying that!! And what's that supposed to mean!!"  
"Then what's this~?" Weiss said sarcastically as she hold up a box similar to a wall switch, Urban just look at it before he look down and saw the mircophone on the phone and look up as he saw the switch is On. He realized of what she did and shouted at her. "YOOUUUU!!!"

The people of the city all reacted with shock, varying from a grandma trying to think of what she just heard to one of the mook face palming to the bartender obivious over filling a coffee cup which causing to spill over to even a dog being shock of what it's just heard as Weiss and Urban talk to one and another.

"WHEN!!? WHEN DID YOU JUST PUSH THAT?!!!!!!"

"From the beginning~. And all uncut~."

"HOW COULD THIS...?!! You bitch!" Urban growled in anger as he transform his cane into a cannon and aim at her, unmoved and unimpressed by his rant. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

"Too late!!" Ruby said after she crash through the window and then active her Cresent Rose Gibbous into origami claw mode as she slash the barrel of the cannon as she told him. "Didn't Weiss told you? We're different from you."

"I... I won't give up..." Urban said as he growl in anger before he attempt to transform his cannon into something different as he shouted at them. "AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS STONE! I CAN USE THE 'POWER OF MIRACLES' AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT TO!"  
Weiss and Ruby were ready to prepare to face him, but before they could do that, his cannon suddenly fused into his right arm and turn it into a somkind of unholy hybrid of his right arm and his cannon as he scream in pain from the fusion. "My... right arm... MY RIGHT ARM!! _AAAAAAAAAAH!!_ IT'S HURTS!"

Weiss then shut Urban up with a headbutt to his forehead before she told him. "This is just probably the rebound they warn about over using the Philosopher's Stone for in the legends, right?!! Don't scream 'Gyaa! Gyaa!' about one or two arms! Now show us the Philosopher's Stone!"

Just as she said that, the stone cracked and fall to the floor before it's crumble into dust before taking by the wind. They were silent in shock.

"It... broke..." Ruby said in catastrophic shock before Weiss interrogating Urban of why it's broke all of a suddenly. "What's going on?! The Philosopher's Stone is supposed not to break! So did it break?!"

"I...I don't know!! I don't know! I haven't heard about this before! I swear!" Urban said as he beg in panic as he was interrogated. "Please save me! I'm begging you! I'm sorry!"

"A fake?" Both Ruby and Weiss said in unison and shock.

"If the stone is gone, I can't do anything." Urban telling them the truth before Weiss go up and stand.

"We came all the way here..." They spoke in unison. "And I even thought we could restore Ruby/myself... And it's a fake."

They turn away from him and fell slump as a dramatic light shine on them as their soul leaves from their mouths. The rest of them just stare at Ruby and Weiss in catastrophic shock with a blank expression and sweatdrop silently at them before Urban grin at this and thought about it as he plan to kill one of them with a pipe in his arm. ' _They're wide open!! If this is how it is, then i'll kill one of those bitches with just this!!_ '

"Hey pops..." Weiss and Ruby said in terrifying calm tone of voice, which cause Urban to flinch in fear as he answer her. "Yes?"

"You've tricked the people in this town. You've tried to kill us." Weiss and Ruby said as they tone of voice started to rise as spark of electric coming from Weiss started to circle around the room.

"Eh...?"

"Uh oh..." Yang and Blake said in fear as they where this is going now.  
"But you made us waste all this time and in the end, all we get is a 'Oh, i'm sorry, the stone was a fake?'"? Weiss and Ruby said in voice of tranquility fury as a huge hand burst from the floor of the broadcast before a head burst through, revealing to be a gigantic version of the Knight as it rised from the ground as both Weiss and Ruby shouted in anger. "STOP SCREWING US AROUND!!"

The gigantic Knight then glare down at Urban, which he give an 'Oh crap' expression from him before Weiss yelled in anger. "EAT ICE-MADE GAUNLET!!"

The gigantic Knight then punch... right in front of him, which cause him to faith from it.

"So it was a fake?" Ruby said to her girlfriend while she pouted.

"Yeah." Weiss answer grumpily as she sighed. "Just another dead end. And I though I'll finally could restore you..."

"I'm more worried about you. You did kinda cause alot of problem." Ruby said to her while she sighed as well, with her sister and her girlfriend nodded in agreement before Weiss got up and told her. "Can't help it, but I leave them a check to repaid the damage. We'll look somewhere else."

They look at June.

"No..." June said as she didn't believe this was happening. "This has to be a lie... because... he said he could bring him back..."

"June, give it up..." Weiss said to her.

"... Why does it have to like this...?" June before she asked them in sadness as she cries in anguish. "What am I supposed to do now?! How am I supposed to live now?! TELL ME!! PLEASE!!"

"... Think about it on your own." Weiss stated it to her honestly and bluntly as they walk pass her. "Stand up and walk. Move on. After all, you have perfect legs to stand on."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang look at her in pity, but they know that they can't help her as the world is a cruel place. June just stare up to skies while she cried as the sun started to set to the west.

* * *

 

_Later... near the railroad near Salem..._

As they walk toward and they were now nearing it near Salem, Yang decide to ask Weiss something. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Yang ask her. Weiss was silent for a moment before she answer it. "Yeah, I don't want to see anyone being a slave to something that they were being tricked for."

"I can agree with that, Weiss." Blake said, agreeing with her as her past experience knows.

"But at least I did a better job at protecting her and helping her when she became a beowolf than you were because you were moping around in Belladonna household's bed 5 years ago." Weiss said as she jab her for moping around her girlfriend's house because she was nearly defeat and kill by Adam again when Blake intervene and help her 5 years ago, cleanly she hasn't completely forgiving her for that. Yang was offenced by that. "So please Weiss, you so fra-"

" **You think of ever taking me lightly, Yang... i'll tear off that stupid long hair of your, you oaf.** " Weiss interrupted and threated Yang in a calm and anger tone of voice that make Yang's most angry tone look tame and make her look a wimp. As Weiss was a white and blue dragon palette of Deathwing from WoW and Yang... was just a Tatzelwurm (or Alps dragon) compare to her. Yang shiver in fear as she hide behind her own girlfriend before Weiss look at Ruby as they.

"Sorry, Ruby..." Weiss apologize to Ruby. "You could have prepare been restored."

"It's fine, Weiss." Ruby said to her. "Now then, where do we go next Weiss?"

"To a cooler place." Weiss said as a train was coming as it's blown it's whistle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, now that done with. So what i'm doing again? Oh yeah, notes. The church of Salem look Lincoln Cathedral with a brick-made central tower which reside the bell. The reason June is a dog faunus because there was a lack of faunus mention aside from Blake and I change it to 2 (on FF.net) to 4 because it's due to someone important to the story that will appear soon. This chapter also kinda explain Yang's adaption wimp and comic relief here. But hey, you can't explain all of them.  
> Yang: I. Hate You. So much.  
> Me: *sarcasm* Of course you do.  
> Weiss: I don't being the dreaded to her.  
> Yang: OH COME ON NOT YOU TOO!!  
> Me: Yeah, whatever... oh! And also... i'll be now doing a chapter of RWBY: BERSERK. So... have fun!


	3. Chapter II.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: HERE A SPECIAL CHAPTER OF THE SECOND CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M PLANNING ON MAKING NEXT CHAPTER OF RWBY: BERSERK! *whew* That was fast.  
> Ruby: Woah, and I thought I spoke fast.  
> Weiss: That because you do, Ruby.  
> Ruby: I do?

 

The city of Salem was in chaos after hours age when Urban reveal to be just a faker that trick the people of the city.

The soldiers of the church were trying keeping the peoples of Salem out of the church by keeping the door shutly tight as much as possible as they crowded around, yelling at, banging on the door, and throwing stuff (like a cat) at the church due to Urban, the founder of the Leto religion, being a fake that tricked them as they shouted to bring him out.

"BRING OUT THE FOUNDER!!"  
"WHAT IS HE DOING!?"

"DID HE TRICKED US!!?"  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Damn it!" Urban said and talking to himself as he walk into his room where the now dead Chimera grimm was once keep in. "A bitch like that ruin my plans... This isn't a joke. I've invested too much for this to just..."

"Goodness. We've finally manage to get this far, but now it's all gone." Somebody said with a sexy female voice in the room with him, along with the sound of someone chewing and eating on something.

"It's been a long time since i've came here. What's all the fuss?" Said the female, who soon reveal to be a femine-looking Beowolf with green eyes, green-color marking on her head, big and round F size boobs, green Phul symbol markings all over on the rest of her body, and a crest of a Phul that is colored green on top of her chest between her huge boobs named Asmondeus, and a Alpha Creep that is sized of a Volkswangen Beetle that Asmondeus was leaning against his sides with with only 4 silted visors for eyes, yellow-color markings on his head, and yellow Hagith symbol markings over on the rest of his body named Beelzebub, or just Bubby for short if you want to, as he is eating one of Urban's dead soldiers he killed while he watch Asmondeus spoke to Urban himself as she snark at him. "What a old troublesome founder you are."

"YOU! What is this the meaning of this!!?" He yelled at her due to them giving him a fake and defected version of the legendary stone. "The Philosopher's Stone you gave me is broke!! You expected me to use a defected object!?"

"No, even if it was someone like you, there is no way and no chance we would have given the real one to you." Asmondeus said to Urban.

"Ugh... didn't you tell me that if I use this, I could take over this kingdom?!" Urban said, remembering of when she said to him when she give him the stone.

"Oh, did I say something like that? It was nice to see a little mayhem happening here in this place."Asmondeus said to him sarcastically as she spoke. "And what else? Did you really think it was possible for a third-rate like you to become king? Heh. You are really delubed."

"Hey, Asmondeus?" Beelzebub asking Asmondeus if he could eat Urban as he finished eating the soldier he killed. "That old man, can I eat him? Can I?"

"You can't, Beelzebub." Asmondeus answered his question to him. "If you eat that, you'll hurt your tummy. If you ate a third-rate- No... a fourth-rate loser like him-"

Urban snapped and attempt to punch Asmondeus in the face as he shouted at her. "I AM ALWAYS MADE A FOOL O-"

Asmondeus then shut him up and kill him at the same time by extending her claws, turning them into blades, and thrust her index bladed claw through his forehead before she said to him. "We are finish using you."

Then she pulled it out as his now lifeless body fell to the floor and her shrink back to their normal size as she spoke. "Oh well, we came so far, but now we have to strat from scratch. Our creator is going to be mad."

Beelzebub then pick the lifeless body of Urban and lick his lips, revealing a crest of a Hagith that is colored yellow on his tongue as Asmondeus asked Beelzebub. "What should we use next?"

Then she notice him eating the lifeless body, which annoyed her. "Hey, I told you that you can't eat him, remember?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh yeah~! The first appearance of the first two of the 7 Deadly Grimm~!  
> Yang: 7... Deadly... OH HO! I get it~!  
> Ruby: Is Asmondeus my evil counterpart?  
> Me: Eh, pretty much. After all, you do have a body of a femine-looking Alpha Beowolf, Ruby.  
> Ruby: *blush* Please don't remind me.  
> Me: Right, now then... notes. The 7 deadly grimms are obiviosly based on the Homunculus, but I am using the names from Bensfeld's classifaction of demons and referencing the Seven Great Demonlords from Digimon. Yeah, I tell you what grimms they are as they make their own appearnce in the chapter they're first appear in, which is gonna take a long time for each of them to appear. So yeah...


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You guys knows what this chapter?  
> RWBY: What?  
> Me: An prequel chapter to the rest of the story and how it all begun!  
> RWBY: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Ruby: Then maybe it will explain of how I got my soul stuck in the a beowolf body.  
> Weiss: That's true actually.  
> Me: Right, but it might take a long due to the fact that I need to create of the beginning of the chapter, but i'm thinking about it.

A normal beowolf was roaring at something in the northen snowy forest of Vale before it got it's head cut off by a red blurr. It is reveal to a red cloak and hooded person with a scythe before focusing on the other grimms, which she slash one by one before seeing a gigantic 40-meter tall Petra Gigas attempt to smash her along with the other grimms before it's rock-arm was stop by a 20-meter tall Knight before it lifting the arm and thrown it before jumping on the arm, running up, and then jump as it slash middle of the main body in two, revealing the Geist, before it was shot by the red hooded person before a girl in white with white hair and blue eyes appear before she start lecturing her for not noticing the Petra Gigas. "RUBY ROSE! If I haven't summon the Knight right now! You would have been dead!"

The hooded person then put up her hood, revealing to be Ruby Rose as she smile as she spoke to her partner. "Yes, but you still protected me because you love me, remember?"

Weiss then blush at that. "S-shut up, dolt."

Ruby giggle at her girlfriend as she remember what during the first month of this year and the last 4 months of last year; During her between 6 and 8-month travel with remain member of Team JNPR in Mistral to find the group who caused the fall of Beacon Academy, she was got up and hugged by Weiss of all people, after she manage to escape from her own father. They later met up with Yang and Blake, who have an "serious" talk to each other about their own... issues... before they became girlfriends again. Despite with the extra helping hands, they have absolutely have found nothing, but to make matter more worse, Beacon Academy, the only place they could retraiting the clues of the group, suddenly fall from the cliff it was anchored to and fell to the botten of the sea, taking the secret of the attack along it, and becoming a new reef for many sea life. Not only lost of the CCT to the ocean was devasting because it will take billions of dollar to create one very quickly, but it was that moment of hearding that, Jaune has finally... given up... before he disappear with no traces, with nobody ever saw him again or knowing where he is now, including his own teammates and family members, as he only sent a mail to them every 6 months.

Now with their teammates gone, Nora and Ren decided to buy a small house and live in the City of Vale, with Ren getting a job at the Kingdom of Vale's military's intelligence divison.

Now with Beacon academy gone, you wouldn't they will get to be official hunters... right? Well, that was a certain someone came in and manage to train them, easily giving them 4 years of hunter-in training experience in just over 2 months. But trust me, the training was brutel and harsh, which help them toughen them up.

Yang also nearly defeat Adam, but was also nearly killed by when Blake intervene before he run off like a coward, it was also a major blow to both Yang's self-esteem as she know now that Ruby and Weiss are way more powerful than her now and are capable to destroying massive armies of grimm, which degrade her now into a mostly supporting role now, but Blake's own self-esteem was far more devasting as she now the least capable fighter of the team despite her own experience in the White Fang. The White Fang organzation was also collapsing at a alarming rate at insane speed, but despite Blake and her father best effort, it all but collapse, causing Blake to decide to take a vow of silence despite not being actually necessary.

But on the upside... when doctors told Jasque that Whitley will only live pass his early 20s, he disinheritance him and reinstall Weiss as heiress without ever skipping a beat as he needed someone that was his childrens and that can live long, but that made Whitley piss off because he saw it him betraying his own son and he outright murder his own father in cold-blood, but that was the final nail in the coffin because now he murder his father, as he can't inheritance the Schnee Dust company now that he's a wanted murder. After the day her father was murder, Weiss was made CEO.

Ruby then snapped back to reality when Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Come on, Ruby. Let's visit Ren and Nora at Vale."

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in a long time." Ruby said as she agree with her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Later..._

It was hours on the train before they got to one of Vale's train station, but the wait was worth it... for some people that is as Ruby groan. "I'm so bored, Weiss!"

"Ruby, you need to be patience to meet with Ren and Nora." Weiss told her partner, which remind her something.

"Do you think they'll have a family?"

"Well, since they're married, yes."

"So you think they're having any kids?"

"Yes, Ruby, they will. Why are you asking me this?" Weiss ask her, only to realized where this is going, but it was too late.

"Because I want to have kids with you!"

Weiss' own face literally blew up in steam from that idea, as due to how noisey they can on the one side of things, but on other hand... she think she'll never really be a good parent due to her childhood experience will tell her.

But they didn't notice Ren, who was wearing glasses now, walking by until he notice them talking or arguing about starting a family or something before he spoke to them. "You two still are arguing even after you are dating."

They turn their head and saw him, with Ruby running toward him as she shouted his name. "REN!!"

"Hey, Ruby and Weiss." Ren said to her as Weiss came over to them as she spoke to him. "I see that you're looking alright. So you got my message?"

"Yeah, I did. After all, I came for you because is your birthday, Ruby." Ren said to Weiss, which she respond. "Yeah, that's right. That's today.

It suprised and confused Ruby. "How you guys know? I haven't told any of you guy yet."

"Ruby, Ren works in Vale's military's intelligence divison, remember?" Weiss told her, which Ruby dope slap herself. "Oh yeah, i've forgotting about that."

"Although... Blake, Yang, Winter, and Jaune, along with Blake's mother and father, have send cards to you." Ren said to Ruby, which sadden her before he cheer her up when he said that a few people are coming to her birthday party he and Nora set up. "But your father, Tai, and your uncle Qrow are coming. Also Coco and Velvet are joining the party as well. Through on Qrow's part, he was forced to join because my certain viking pregnant wife scare him to death."

Ruby was instanstly cheer up by that as Weiss put one of her arm around Ruby, which cause her to smile at her... until then they realized Ren say something about Nora being pregnant. "Wait, what?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby and Weiss were shock of how Nora, despite her small frame... was able to hide such a gigantic swollen belly for over 5 to 3 months of traveling through Mistral. "NORA! YOU BELLY! IT'S A MELON!"

"Your having a baby?!

"Hey, I was shocked when she show up with a huge belly!" Qrow shouted from the sofa with a ice-pack over his head before he let out a painful groan. Tai, Coco, and Vevlet then give Ren a congradulation for it before Nora spoke to them. "Yup, and best part! They're twin!"

Ruby and Weiss were amazed as they look down at her pregnant belly.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Many things happen at the Ruby's birthday party, like Ruby blowing the candles, before Nora ask everyone as she got the tea ready. "Who want refill~?"

"Sound wonderful, Nora." Ren said... before Nora collapse on the floor and breathing heavily when Ren come to her side to see what's wrong. "Nora!"

"Honey... it here."

"The tea?" Qrow ask sarcastically, which he should have keep his mouth shut when Nora glare at all of them with a blue look to her face before she told them. "The twins."

Ren was horrified by this with everyone having a blank expression. "But- but the doctor said next week!"

"Well, the twins just now! And i'm pretty sure they get to choose!" She told Ren before he tried to get the bags... only for Weiss to point out one thing. "It's a blizzard outside now, Ren. Just get the doctor and bring him here, I will pay the bill for your children's births."

"Right. You can't leave! I'll bring the doctor here! You guys help her!" Ren said before he went out of the door and house to get the doctor. They were silent for a bit before Nora broke the silence. "I guess it's count as party games."

"Well, i'm good at helping woman to preparing to go to labor." Tai said to them, which Ruby, Weiss, Qrow, Velvet, and Coco yelled at him. "THEN HELP HER DAD/TAI!"

"Right..." Tai said as he sweatdrop.

For a while, Tai help her to go into labor before Ren came with the doctor and he help them to help Nora to give birth to the twin. Then... two new voices came into the world while they cried as Nora hold them with her arms while Ren cried in joy. "I can't they're so beautiful to my eyes, Nora."

Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, and Coco look at the twins in amazement as the doctor wipe his hands before giving the towel to Tai to wipe his hands. Then... Nora give them their names after the partners who are here for their birthday. "Welcome to the world... Ruby and Weiss."

Ruby (O) look at the twins, Ruby (N) and Weiss (N), in amazement before she grin like a idiot.

* * *

 

_Later... that night at the Xiao-Long household..._

Ruby (O) and Weiss (O) were sleeping Ruby's home and were also sharing the same bed, which was Ruby's bed. Before they could sleep, Ruby (O) decide to ask Weiss. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you want to start a family together with me, Weiss?"

Weiss was slience at first before she give Ruby an honest answer. "Ruby, I don't think I won't make a good parent due to my own childhood experience."

"That why i'm here Weiss." Ruby said as she smile to Weiss, which she smile back at her. "Of course, Ruby."

Then they went to sleep together.

* * *

 

_A few days later..._

They gotting a mission stating that somekind of grimm... or something... was living in a cave. Ruby and Weiss were looking at the darkest depth of the cave from the enterance as the wind howl from it as Ruby spoke to her partner. "Gee, I get why they were scared as it is kinda dark in there."

"Well, they did still already tried a few search party, but all of them never came out. So I think we should go in now." Weiss said as she walk into the cave as Ruby ran after her. "Wait for me, Weiss!"

As the cave gotten dark, Weiss use a fire dust from her weapon Myrtenaster as a source of light as they walk through before seeing a glow and Weiss put out the light before they look what is the source coming from it. When they enter the chamber, they saw it was a room that was, unknown to them, was like the Beacon Academy's vault when they keep the Fall Maiden Amber cryogenetically frozen... except for a symbol above, which look like a triangle within a square within a circle within something that look like a RBG color wheel.

Then they notice a dozen of mysterious figures in charcoal black-color cloak and hood with green-colors lines, with a couple of them having animal features to suggest that some of them were faunus, as they appear to be chanting of a unknown language they've never heard before as they raise their hands up and down before they stop before they slowly got up and slowly turn to face Ruby and Weiss, who were prepare to get their weapon out, as the unknown cult member's faces were cover by the dark as Ruby and Weiss ask them a question. "Who are you people?! Were you the ones who were causing the disapperance?!"

They didn't reply to their question as they remain silent to Ruby and Weiss. Then... clawed hands appear behind them and grab hold of Ruby and Weiss, preventing them from using their weapons, as the hands reveal they behind to two beowolves behind with dozen of grimm behind the 2 beowolves. One of the beowolf then stab Weiss in the stomach before the other one knock out Ruby and bought her to the machine and throw her in. The machine start as the cult members begun to chanting in the unknown language as the grimms look on without even moving a single inch. Then the machine begun to glowed and Weiss tightly shut her eyes.

Then open her eyes and look around to see that the cult members and the grimm that were in the room suddenly disappear without a trace before the door of the machine burst and she saw she thought was Ruby getting up from the machine. When she got a closer look, she realized she has an cold and lifeless expression, meaning something _else_ was in Ruby's body before it throw a spear-like lightning at the machine, then suddenly jump over Weiss and disappear into the ceiling. Weiss was in shock of how somebody could do that before she saw something on the floor and was terrified by it as she never seen like it before, but snap out of it when she realized if somebody was in Ruby's body, then it meant that Ruby is still in the machine. Weiss tried to get Ruby's soul, but she doesn't know, which cause her to be frusting, which a Alpha Beowolf sense it and came into the room... all before Weiss decide to use her semblance as she put both of her hands on the machine and glow occur, causing blue lighting to shew out, which one of them hit the Alpha Beowolf and knock it unconscious before Weiss was envelop into the glow.

* * *

 

Ruby then woke up, making a painful groaning sound, before she slowly got up and spoke to herself as she rub her head. "What happen?"

Then she notice a something heavy on her chest and look down, seeing massive boobs on her chest, before seeing her hands and saw herself on one of the mirror of the room, which made her freak out. "What's this?!"

She heard something breathing in pain and saw Weiss, clenching her wounded stomach as she apologize to her. "I-i'm sorry R-Ruby."

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted as she went to Weiss before she pick her with her left arm and put Weiss close to her before she ask her. "What happen to me, Weiss? What happen to me?!"

"It wasn't much time, the machine that keep your was nearly destroyed and you would have either been trapped or worse died. All I could manage is to put your soul in the beowolf's body."

Weiss was breathing barely as she was in pain and was bleeding before Ruby ask her. "What to those cult members and the grimms."

"You shouldn't look Ruby! It's not a grimm, human, or faunus..."

When Ruby look at it, she terrified of what she saw. "Wha-what is that thing, Weiss?"

"I-i don't know, Ruby."

Ruby snap out when Weiss' face look like she was in pain and she was bleeding out. "Hold on, Weiss!"

Ruby carry the wounded Weiss out of the cave and through into the blizzard to get to the Ruby's home as use her speed semblance, unknown to them that they were saw by someone as he stare at them heading toward the Xiao-long household.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Tai was shock when a Alpha beowolf with big boob and a female look, cover partly by snow on the back of it, burst through the door and saw it carrying Weiss in one of it's arm before it's suddenly speak to him and beg. "Dad... please... help her... she's gonna bleed to death!"

Tai then recognize the voice of the beowolf as he know it belong to one he know as Zwei bark at the beowolf and Weiss worryingly. "Ruby? Is that you?!"

* * *

 

_Later still...._

The blizzard continue to rage on when Tai finish bandaging Weiss' wound and let her sleep on Ruby's bed before he spoke to his now Alpha beowolf daughter with big boobs when she explain everything to him. "So that what happen... you and Weiss were in a cave due to a report of people going missing and you guys meet a cult before you were grab and throw into a machine, when you woke up... you were a beowolf with big boob now and you saw Weiss was injure, so you brought her here. Which i'm grab you were not hurt and her injuries was not too severe."

Ruby give a sad look on herself when they the door open and closed before someone spoke. "That's explain some thing, a cult was involve in this."

They turn around to see some guy in a hat and trench coat before he introduce himself to them. "Pardon me, i'm a detective working for a private detective agency."

"A detective?"

"What are you doing?" Tai ask with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "Can you see i'm busy helping my daughter and her girlfriend."

"Take it easy, Mr. Xiao-Long. I'm just interest if they know this." The detective said as he pull out a picture similar that was to the one on the machine, which Ruby instanstly recognize.

"That the same symbol on the machine!" Ruby said, which shock her father, before she spoke to him. "Then you know who they are?"

"Yes. I do." The detective said as he put away the picture as he got his answer before he spoke their questions before they're ask him as he give Taiyang his number. "They're a cult worshipping somekind of god. I don't who this god or what their purpose is, but all I know is that they are involve with many cases of kidnapping, murders, mass slaughter, bombing, and terrorism for the pass few years when they're suddenly start rising. So here my number if you need to call me."

"I don't know and don't care what that, but thank you for the information. Now I need to focus on helping them now." Tai said to him, which he respect.

"I understand." He said before he went to the door as he spoke his name to them as he left. "My name is Lawyer Jude, and call me if you need me."

Then Lawyer closed the door behind him and left into night of the blizzard. Tai and Ruby sighed before they look at Weiss when Tai spoke something. "I wonder what she's dreaming about right now?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Weiss' dream..._

Weiss was walking through the snowy forest as it snow peacefully while she shouted and called out Ruby's name. "Ruby! Ruby! Where are you, Ruby?!"

Weiss continue to walk through the snowy forest before she came out of the snowy forest and see a beowolf, most likey Ruby, that was sitting down and was looking at a grave stone on an cliff of the forest. She walk slowly to her before she spoke her name. "Ruby...?"

Ruby turn her head around to see Weiss. "Oh, hey Weiss."

"... Is this the grave of your mother?" Weiss ask her as she sit down by her.

"Yeah." She answer Weiss quest. They were silence for a few moment before Ruby decide to ask Weiss. "Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"What would happen to me since i'm a grimm? What will be their reaction? Wha-"

"Ruby. I love you and I don't care if your beowolf or whatever grimm you are. But I will still keep loving even if i'd died." Weiss interrupted and told her. Ruby was surprised, but she love it that she still care for her as she hug her. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Your welcome, Ruby."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the morning of the real world..._

Zwei went into the room and see Weiss sleeping on Ruby's bed before he see Ruby sleeping against the wall of her former bedroom. He close to her and look at her... before he naw on her arm... before naw on her legs... before hoping on her legs... all before he was startled when Ruby spoke to him. "Good morning, Zwei."

Zwei then cheerfully bark at her as Weiss look at them before she look out of the window. That when Tai shout Ruby's name from the down hall. "Hey, Ruby!"

"Yeah, dad?!" Ruby shouted back at her father.

"I got a mail from one of Jaune's sister, Azure, is coming to live here so she studies prosthesis and helping anyone with a prosthesis living on this island!" Tai shouted. "So i'm gonna refunished Yang's room!"

"Okay!"

* * *

 

_A few days later..._

Weiss was reading a book with Zwei sleeping on the bed with her while Ruby was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling when something in the book about a legendary stone that was capable of granting one's wishes got Weiss' attention that she's spoke it's name. "The Stones of Philosopher, or the Philosopher's Stones."

Ruby got up and sit while Weiss read the desciption of the legendary stone. "A celestial stone that once destroyed the ancient city of Alttartessios in one night when the first in existance was just created. The stone disappear when a Sage with white skin and white hair in black clothing sealed it away, never to be seen again. It goes by many names for over many millenniums, but always the same thing, a god-like stone that is capable of granting one's own wishes. So this is the Philosopher's Stones... if we can get our hands on one of these stones, then maybe we can restore you to your original body."

"You think it's true, Weiss?" Ruby ask her girlfriend.

"The world of Remnant has so many history that we not sure it's true or not, Ruby... BUT THESE BOOKS TELL US EVERYTHING BUT WHERE TO FIND THEM! And also... I'M GONNA GIVE YANG A GODDAMN FUCKING KNUCKLE SANDWICH IN HER FACE WHEN SHE MANAGE TO STOP DOPING HER GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE BECAUSE SHE WASN'T HERE TO STOP THEM FROM TAKING YOUR BODY OR HELPING YOU!" Weiss shouted all the way to the end, which startled Zwei from his sleep and look at her as Ruby just sweatdrop at her girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whew* that was alot. Oh yeah, I forgot about to tell you audience last chapter. The Fall of Beacon was not caused by Cinder or her group, but some other group, the group we know last chapter and let's say... the mysterious cult we saw in this chapter are involve with the group. So yeah, Pyrrha is already dead in this fanfic and it's explain what happen to Jaune, but don't worry, both of them will make an appearance.  
> Ruby: Well... at least that this chapter explain some of it. That a good thing, right? Also, love that Weiss' dream scene, right Weiss?  
> Weiss: Yeah, me too.  
> Me: *whisper* But it's also a hint.  
> Weiss & Ruby: What?  
> Me: Nothing. *suspricous coughing*  
> Weiss: Right. *remember something* Oh yeah, I remember something. Hey, Yang!  
> Yang: Wha-  
> *Yang suddenly got a knuckle sandwich from Weiss*  
> Weiss: HERE YER KNUCKLE SANDWICH YER BLONDE OAF!  
> *Weiss repeating it over and over again*  
> Me: *whisper again* But then again, the glasses Ren also hint his role for something shocking as well if you read the manga or you saw either the (2003) anime or the (2009) anime or even both as well.  
> All: What?  
> Me: Nothing. *suspicous coughing again*


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know? I sometimes forget to put in certain details in my notes... like the lost anicent city of Alttartessios Weiss mention last chaper was inspired by the lost ancient city in south part of Spain called Tartessos, which might be also inspired the myth of the lost city of Atlantis. Ahh, the references....  
> Weiss: Yeah, whatever, can you just write now?  
> Me: Yeah, yeah, i'm gonna do it... beside the fact i'm gonna skip most of it since it is quicker and make more sense that way.

As Team RWBY were riding on a private railroad cars, owned by the Schnee Dust Company, being pulled by a dust-powered train (that look like an British Rail Class 55 'Deltic') as it was going to a mining town, also owned by the Schnee Dust Company and was one of the last to be run by someone from last era of Jasques running of the Schnee Dust Company before his unexpected murder by his son's hand, in the far east side of Mistral, they notice how empty the other cars are, which Ruby lampshade while Weiss was resting her head on her boobs while they were on a chaise longue. "... No one's is on the other cars."

"I heard the rumors, but I didn't it would be this bad." Yang said as she was sitting with her silent girlfriend Blake on a two-person couch.

"That's mainly because there's nothing to see here." Weiss said as she was resting her head on her girlfriend's gigantic pair of boobs as she was typing on her scroll before she spoke the name of the mining town. "The town at the end of the east side of Anima, the Iron Golem Mine."

* * *

 

_Later... in the town..._

Team RWBY look around as they saw the town's atmosphere was almost... lifeless due to the lack of tourist and energy the people have.

"This is a little.... unsettling." Yang said, noticing the atmosphere of the town.

"I thought a dust mine would be a little more livelier, but... everybody's really tired." Ruby said. That was when Yang got her head hit by accident when someone accidentally hit her with a wooden beam, who was a young boy, who apologize. "Whoops, sorry."

"That hurt you litte-" Yang said before she was interrupted by the young boy.

"OH! What are you?" The young boy ask Yang before he went on many more questions. "You're a tourist? Where'd you come from? Want food? Decided where you're staying?"

Then he called out to his father. "DAD! CUSTOMER!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE SAYING!!" Yang shouted at him.

"Hm? What is it, Kay?" Kay's father ask his son.

"A customer! Revenue!" Kay said to his father.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REVENUE!!?" Yang shouted at Kay.

His father grin as he take off his mining helmet and spoke to the 4 of them. "Hey! The name is Rick!"

* * *

 

_Later... at the traven bar store..._

Team RWBY were at the bar, owned by Rick. as they eat and drink.

"Sorry if it's a little dusty." Rick told Team Rwby as his wife served them their ordered foods and drinks as he told them. "The salary for dust miners in this region is unusually low. So i'm working at this store at the same time."

"What're you saying, boss!?" One of the miners, a bear faunus, said to him. "You're the one who taking cash away from the guys with money problem!"

"The wife could cry!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and told all of them. "If you got any complaints, pay your beer tab!"

"One night and four meals for four, right?" Rick's wife ask them.

"How much?" Weiss ask him.

"It's expensive." Rick told them.

"Fear not, my friend, Weiss, over here, will pay it on us." Yang told him. And with that, Rick told them the price. "It's $200,000!"

With that statememt, Yang fell from her chair and onto floor on her face in shock of how expensive that was, with Weiss speaking to him. "Well, that's unreasonable expensive, even for a mining dust town like this. I need to make a complaint on how he seriously run this place with such expense. He make the customer run away from such high prices and taxes."

"Yeah, right! Unless you're Weiss Schnee!" Rick yelled from behind the counter. "Because he such a butt-kisser to the people who are higer than him! Due to the fact that she's the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company! And... she's... right... here..."

Rick realized his mistake and fall to the floor before he beg Weiss for mercy. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I DIDN'T KNEW YOU WERE HER AND WAS HERE AS WELL!"

Weiss... just was confuse as she sweatdrop and give Rick an bored and blank expression to him before she told him. "I don't kill people for making mistakes. That does not suit my own character at all."

"Whoops, sorry."

That was when a old lanky man in his 50s burst the door with 2 bodyguard with him before he spoke to Rick. "Such a dirty bar as usual, Mr. Hulling."

"It's you, Moroni." Rick said to him with bitterment and anger in his voice. "Welcome to this flithly place."

"Nice greeting." Moroni said sarcastically to him before spoke to him. "It's seem this place isn't paying it's taxes. This does not stop at you. I could say the same for everyone in this town."

"I apologize. I can't do anything about our pay being so low." Rick told him.

"Hmph, and yet, there is more than enough to just enjoy alcohol?" Moroni said before he told everyone. "Which means, it would be acceptable if I lower your income a little?"

"WHA!!?"

"Why you...!!" Kay said before he threw a dirty towel at Moroni's face as he shouted at him. "Don't push us around!!"

"You little runt!"

Moroni merely took the dirty towel off of his and threw it to the ground... before he slap Kay hard enough to send him down to the floor before he order one of his 2 bodyguards. "Don't give him any mercy just because he's just a child. This is a warning to you."

However, before the bodyguard could strike Kay, the sword's balde suddenly freeze and snap in two before crack into many pieces, which shock them, before Weiss step in, which one of the guard ask her. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU RUFFIAN?!"

"A passby ruffian." Weiss snark before she show them her ID card to Moroni. "Here my ID."

Moroni took a look for only a few moment before he was horrified of who she was. "WEISS SCHNEE!"

"Who?" One of the guard ask, which earn him a hit on the head by Moroni as he told him.

"YOU MORON!! She's the CEO of the Schee Dust company!" Moroni shouted at his guard in shear terror.

"Are you serious?!" One of the guard said to his boss.

"Yes!" Moroni yelled as he wonder in thought. ' _This is my chance! I'll be able to make some connections with her if I make a good impression!_ '

"So your Moroni, right?" Weiss ask him.

"Yes~!" Moroni siad cheerfully.

"I usual give 3 strike to people who are not following my rules and absurd their power and you're already have 2 strikes for making unreason high taxes and nearly young boy. One more strike... and you're fired for good." Weiss warned him as she drink her glass.

"O-one m-more s-strike?" Moroni said in fear, realizing he really made a bad impression on Weiss/ "I'M SORRY! I'LL MAKE IT BETTER! IN FACT! I WILL INVITE YOU TO DINNER OVER AT MY MANOR WHERE I WORK AT!"

And with that, Weiss left with Monori to talk to him, leaving her team behind, and that when Rick yelled at himself. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS FOR TRYING TO GET MONEY FROM ONE OF THE MOST TERRIFYING WOMAN ON THE PLANET!"

"My girlfriend?" Ruby said, completely missing the point.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" They shout at Ruby in unison, which cause Yang and Blake to sweatdrop at them.

* * *

 

_Later... at Monori's manison..._

For a while, Weiss and Monori talk as Weiss eat the dinner she was served by him. After she was done, Weiss headed out where her girlfriend are as Monori spoke to her. "Please, rest peacefully, Ms. Schnee."

"Thank."

As she was escorting out of the mansion by some of his men, one of the men came to him and told Monori something about Rick's store. "Mr. Monori, sir. This corcern Mr. Hulling's store. It seem that every night, disturbing elements gather there and complain about their treatment."

"Hmph. They were somewhat defiant earliar. How annoying." Monori siad, thinking he was out of Weiss' hearing range, before he order him. "Burn it."

However, Weiss heard everything and she knew this was the third and final strike. As she will give him... karma for treating the peoples of this mining town badly.

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

Rick's store burn to the ground. The fire was put out, but the store is now destroyed and in ruin. The people of the town were shock as Weiss look at the damage with a calm and stoic look as she look at the damage. Some of them were starting to speak in shock, with the first one, a mole faunus speaking first. "This is horrible..."

"Last night, Monori were hanging around Boss's store, I saw it."

Rick walk to his wife, who was cover over by a blanket and was holding the sign of the store, and comfort her as she cried, as the store was pass down in her family for years, as the people continue to talk.

"Damn it... they really pulled something dirty..."

Weiss saw Ruby, Blake, and Yang talking to Kay, who was sitting on the ground, and walk over to them as he talked to them about his dad. "... The reason why my dad did chemistry was because he wanted to save this town."

"Don't worry, Kay." Weiss said to him, which cause him to look up at her, as she spoke to him. "I'll promise that I make him pay by humilitating him before I fired him. I'll have to do before he'll make you guys run out of your own town."

"Ms. Schnee, you don't get it." Rick said, which Weiss to look at him. "This is our home... and our grave as well."

Weiss was silent as she was thinking of a way to humilitating Monori before she fired him for good.

* * *

 

_Later... one of the parts of the mines..._

Weiss was walking toward some cars full of sludge, with Ruby, Blake, and Yang following her before her girlfriend ask. "So Weiss did you-"

"Blake." Weiss said her name as she ask her. "How much do you think this car full of pile of sludge weight?"

"... about one... or two tons." Blake ask in a confuse tone in her voice.

"I'll break the law a little bit or probably bend and twisted to my use, so pretend you're not watching, girls." Weiss said to them as she climb onto the top side of the hopper car.

"HUH?!" They said in a confused tone of voice before Ruby ask her girlfriend. "... So, are you telling us that you want Blake to be a accomplice?"

"Don't want to?" Weiss aske them. Ruby just sighed as she realized her girlfriend's idea and she love her that she's taking her crazy and insane ideas from her as she ask her. "If Blake say no, you would still do it, right?"

"Whaaat? If no one find out, it's okay. IF nobody find out." Weiss told her as she transform the sludge into bars of golds.

"Oh, well. Ruby, you have to put up with such a bad girlfriend." Yang told her big little sister of a beowolf with gigantic boobs.

"But that's why I love her, Yang." Ruby told her little big sister.

* * *

 

_Later... at Monori's manison..._

Monori... was shock, along with his mens as Weiss present him one or two tons of gold bars. "So then... do you want to retire early?"

HIs mens were amazed by this.

"Increible..."

"They're all real...?"

"Not enough?" Weiss ask Monori.

"D-don't be absurd!" Monori told them before he daydreams in his future retire years. "With this kind of gold, I can say goodbye to this pathetic and retarded town and not as a petty boss of this place!"

"Oh sure~!" Weiss said before they turn their head around and sadistically grin to the viewer as they know what actually gonna happen to him. "Heh, heh."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at one of the warehouse buildings..._

"WHAT, DAD?!!" Kay yelled at his father as he bang his fist against the wooden barrel. "Why stop?!"

"Because... I won't let you attack him." Rick stated to his son and the rest of the miners due to the consequences, but the rest of them disagree with him.

"Even if the boss doesn't, I will."

"Yeah, I've had enough."  
"Even if we all going to die, i'm going to shoot off that asshole's head off with one shot of my shotgun!"

"NO! I won't let all of you become crimials!" Rick told them.

"But...!"

That was Weiss and the others burst in through the door. "Hello everybody~!"

The miner's faces turn to pure horror as one of the most terrifying woman in the entire world of Remnant is here with them in this very warehouse.

"Uhh... why did you come here?" One of the oldest miner around this town said in fear.

"Oh, just giving Monori a type of karma he will never forget that will soon happen sooner or later because he'll get fired anyway." Weiss said to them.

"What the hell is th-" Ask the old miner before he was interrupted when Weiss hold a few papers in his face. "What is this?"

"Oh, thew signing papers for mining, management, sales, etc... the signing papers for hiring someone." Weiss told them.

"What that's suppose to me-" said the old miner before he look at the paper and was in shock of what he read. "HUH?!! This signing paper state that who will sign this will be hired to replace Monori as manager!"

"WHAT?!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! In short! One of you will sign the paper, you will be hired to replace Monori as the manager of Iron Golem Mine because he will be fired for good!" Weiss said to them.

"NO WAY!!"

'Yeah, but let's face... this town he was managing isn't up to Schnee mining area standards in far too many area and his perform was lackluster as he wasn't threating the worker fairly and he was ordering unreason high taxes in this mining town (and beside the fact he was one of my father's worker before I became CEO), so he will permantly fired and replace." Weiss stated to them.

"And Weiss decide to have Rick to replace him as he has the trust of the town and know the town's needs." Ruby said to them.

"... So you hiring me for managing our town? So what do we gain from signing this paper?" Rick ask Weiss.

"Oh, plenty of things." Weiss said to him before she told him what they are. "Better payment for both humans and faunus, up to date safety equipments, taxes that are really easily cheap, better foods and drinks, more tourists, and the best of all, asking permission to expand the town for more tourist attection or railway to extend like to a beach so traveler can stay the night at here."

Everyone was shock of how she did... but Rick then laugh of how easy she did it. "Oh man, if this was a dream, I would be lying! ALL RIGHT, I'LL HAVE THE JOB!"

"GOOD, YOU'RE HIRED!" Weiss told Rick as she put the signing paper on the wooden barrel and Rick sign it with her pen, getting him the job of manager of the Iron Golem Mine. That was when Monori burst through the door of the warehouse in anger.

"Ms. Schnee! What is the meaning of this?!" Monori said in anger.

"Well, if it isn't Monori." Weiss said sarcastically to him. "I have just hired your replacement as manager."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Monori yelled in shock before he point at the stone that were once bar of golds. "No, more importantly! The gold bricks you all give me turn to stone!"

"Did I ever said they were 'real' golds?" Weiss said to him sarcastically before she explain to him. "The reason I did is because, due to how you treated the people of this town, because I want to humilitating you before I fired you for good."

Monori growled in anger at Weiss. "This action of yours is invalid! Take it back!"

Weiss just laugh at him and his face as she taunt him. "You an arrogant idiot, Monori. You didn't forget? I'm the CEO of the Schee Dust Company and you're just a petty worker in a town full of miners that you force to pay your hige price taxes and abuse your power on the people of this town in a world of freedom... isn't that right?"

The bear faunus miner then appear behind and smile as he agree with her.

"Yeah, you shouldn't take our and other people's private property through force." He said to him.

"Is this abuse of authority?" One of the miner snark.

"S...SILENCE!! Out of the way!" Monori tried to ordered them to back off. "If you don't want to get hurt, hurry up and-"

"You will get a 3% bonus for one week, starting next week, if you either beat him or either each of his bodyguard for it because he is not taking you guys seriously." Weiss said to the miners.

"HUH?!"

"Not taking a dust miner power seriously is a no-no, Monori." The bear faunus miner said to him as he crack his fist together. "And beside, me and my buddies here would to love a 9% bonus for a week next week."

It was at this moment that Monori and his 2 bodyguards knew... that they were fucked to hell by them.

They were beating up by the miners before Weiss told Monori something before he fainted. "Ah, I forgot... Monori. I'll be sure to inform my board of your own incompetence."

Miner then shouted in celebration.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"BRING THE BEER! BRING THE BEER!"

As they celebrated, Rick told Ruby something. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hmm?"

"I think you choose quite a nice girl."

Ruby look at Weiss as she celebrate with Yang and the miner as they pour beer all over her.

"Drink!!"

"You can't get any bigger if you don't drink!"

"Don't make a minor drink!" Weiss told them.

"What?! I did it when I was your age!"

Ruby then smile at herself for choosing Weiss as her girlfriend. "Yeah, I know that."

Soon, everybody was knocked out to sleep by the beer's strong taste, which include Ruby, Weiss and Yang, who were sleeping on Ruby's gigantic boobs as Blake yelled at them for sleeping with their stomach expose as Rick's wife cover her husband, her son, and the miners with blankets. "YOU GUYS FELL ASLEEP WITH YOUR STOMACH EXPOSING! All of you three are embarrassing... jeez!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now then... Weiss' summoning semblance is way more powerful than Winter as she is now able to breaking and combing atoms together if she touch it and now can also summon without use of her aura or not even tired her out any more, but... it is a double-edge sword, as she need to concentration or a rebound will happen. Oh, and also, Monori is just one shot character, that it.  
> Weiss: Well, that was short.  
> Me: Yup.  
> Yang: I notice that I have the second most lines in this chapter after Weiss since Ruby and Blake weren't talking very much.  
> Me: Yeah, that was a lack of sence in the manga for Al...


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I've got nothing to say.  
> Weiss: *anger* THEN WHY DID YOU TYPE IT?!  
> Me: BECAUSE I WANT TO TYPE SOMETHING, OKAY?!

The train was pulled by a dust-power steam engine (which look like the Union Pacific railroad Challenger-type stram locomotive) as the last locomotive, for some unknown reason, broke down and it was replace by older and retire dust-power steam engine and was heading toward the City of Vale. As it was carrying passenger, General William Helcrow, a human general in the Vale military that was in his 30s, was enjoying with his family in the first car of the train as one of his children were looking out of the window of the car.

"Wah!" She said to her father. "Daddy! This is fast! Wow!"

"Hahahaha. You're get tried, if you're having too much fun." Helcrow told his youngest child and daughter. "Didn't you promise your daddy that we'll play a lot after we get there?"

"Wah!"

"But is it really okay to take a vacation?" His wife ask him.

"I was able to finally a break. Forgeting about work and sending time with my family shouldn't be a sin." William told his own wife. That was when some random men, one bull faunus and a human, side open the door.

"Your General Helcrow?" One of them, the bull faunus, ask him.

"Who are yo-" Helcrow try to ask before the bull faunus put and aim an Beretta 92 handgun with a cartridge of .40 S&W in his face and the other guy is holding an H&K UMP submachine gun. That was when a third guy appear and spoke to him.

"Sorry for screwing up that family get-together you tried so hard to get, Major General. Your fun family vacation is over." Said the third man, revealing himself to be wearing a cloak and a eyepatch on his right eye. Helcrow recognize him as Baxter, a leader of a group of bandit and train robbers, as Baxter told him. "From here on out, let's go on a family vacation of thrills and despair."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Vale..._

The city of Vale was normal per usual... except for the Atlas airship that was hovering above the city, TACS _Olympic_ , Winter's (Now a Colonel-rank in the Atlas Army) own airship, giving by General Ironwood, who was waiting here for her younger sister, Weiss, when she get here at one of Vale's train station when she got a video message from General Ironwood to help the Vale's Military with a hostage stitution on the train where General Helcrow is being held by the bandits. Winter talked with her female second in-command falcon faunus and who was a part of her squad as well, 1st Lieutenant-rank Jarek Irvine, as they walk to the bridge of _Olympic_.

"The hijack train is a old steam train model locomotive created during the early days after the Great War called 1019 'Jabelmann' pulling the famous 'Flying Valemann' express." Jarek told Winter the part of the information they have right now at this moment. "The crime was committed by a group of bandits and train robber called the Texas Generals, ma'am."

"Any declaration?" Winter ask her second in-command.

"A rather spirited one came in." Jarek told Winter before asking her. "Do you want to read it, ma'am?"

"No thank." Winter said before they went into the bridge of _Olympic_. "It's definitely insulting to the Kingdom of Vale's Military anyway."

"Quite correct, ma'am." Said Jarek, as the crew of _Olympic_ , along with Winter's own squad, are thinking of a way to save hostage in this stitution.

"They're demanding the release of 5 imprisom member that are a part of their group." One of the member of the crew, Briggs Volts, who was a Atlesian robot that was a now model of the now retire Model 200 who was a part of Winter's squad, told Winter the information that just came in.

"So Major General William Helcrow is on board on that train?" Winter ask him.

"We're have still yet to confirm that with the information coming, but yes, most likey." Brigg answer Winter's question, which cause her to sigh at this.

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Winter said to herself. "And all I wanted is to see Weiss and tell her something important."

"Have an overtime meeting with her along with her girlfriend and her friends with us once in a while... with crappy tea." The fatter member of Winter's squad and a orangutan faunus, 2nd Lieutenant-rank Jeremy Haysmenn, said as he snark at Winter.

"One possibility is to sacrifice the Major General and then the case wrap itself up..." Winter said to herself.

"Please don't say anything dumb, Colonel." Said the youngest member of Winter's squad amd human, Sergeant Major-rank Kyle Berma Takehiro to Winter before the data list of the passager of the train appear on his scroll and he give it to Winter, grab it and look at it. "Here's the list of the passager."

"Ah, Major General William Helcrow." Said the oldest member of her squad and also human, also 2nd Lieutenant-rank Tōru 'Venom' Miki, as he look at the list over Winter's shoulder. "The old man really is riding with his family."

"Good grief... he knows how unsteady things are over at the Vale's military, but he take a vacation at a time like this-" Winter said as she was frustrated before she recoginze a few name in the list and she smile about before telling her squad and crew. "Ah, gentlemen! It look we can leave Vale earlier today than we thought. My younger sister, Weiss, along with her girlfriend and friends, is on board."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the train..._

In a car that is privately owned by the Schnee company, with Team RWBY in it, a few guys, with one of carrying hold a shotgun and the other a pistol, who were holding a dozens of passager hostages, including Team RWBY... except that Ruby is laying on a chaise longue and can't get up since Weiss is sleeping on her gigantic boobs.

"You can sleep pretty well while on a Beowolf in a stitution like this, girl. Even it sound weird When I just said that." He said before he begun poking Weiss' face with his shotgun in order to wake her up. "Hey! Hey wake up!"

"I suggest not doing that." Ruby warned him.

"Or what? I'll shot her?"

"No, more like you'll wake up a beast." Ruby whisper.

"Ruby has a poke there." Yang said as she was one who experience, which Blake nodded in agreement with them.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU BIG BOOB BEOWOLF PET!" He shouted at Ruby. Ruby, Blake, and Yang's face turn to horror of what he just say.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Weiss snap her eyes open in anger. She slowly got up from Ruby as a demonic aura surround her. The guy point his shotgun in his face. "Oh? Got any complaints!?"

Weiss merely grab his shotgun and glare at him, which cause him to scream in horror and terror before he was turn into statue of Leslie Nielsen. Everyone on the couch with them were shock except for Ruby, who just sigh as she face palm her face due to the fact he didn't listen to her warning. His buddy freak out about it before he point his pistol at Weiss, who continue to glare at the statue, as he shudder in fear. "N-not b-bad, b-bitch! W-we're t-told n-not t-to g-give a-anyone o-one t-that r-resist u-us!"

Ruby then grab the 20s old guy by his arm of where he was holding his pistol as she spoke to him. "Now, now, calm down you two."

"DO YOU WANT TO PUT UP A FIGHT YOU BIG-ASS BITC-" The 20s guys said before he was intrrupted when Weiss kick him in the face with her knee in anger. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and the rest of the passager give an shock 'O_O!' expression to Weiss before she begun and preceded to beat up the poor guy.

"YOU CALLED MY GIRLFRIEND A HUGE-ASS?! A GIGANTIC BOOB?! A BIG BITCH?! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING RUBY A MARCO-SIZE BITCH WITH BOOBS THAT ARE BIGGER THAN EVEN SPORT BALLS!!!!?" Weiss yelled at him in anger as she was beating up to death.

"I DIDN'T SAY ALL THAT- AHHHHH!!!!" Said the guy who was being beating up to death by Weiss.

"Weiss, Weiss! He'll die if you continue do any more with that." Ruby said as she was trying to calm Weiss down as one of the make a comment.

"She's a monster and a demon."

"Yeah, you got that right." Yang said as she and Blake agree with him.

Weiss then stop beating the guy senselessly up with a grumpy expression... before she ask her girlfriend. "Anyway, who are these guys?"

Ruby, Yang, and Blake just let out a sigh at this predictment as they thought. ' _So it was only a subconscious reaction from hearing them called me/Ruby a bitch..._ '

* * *

 

_A little bit later..._

Yang and Blake tried up the guys before they begun question one of them as the other one wass knock out... or turn into a statue... or whatever..., which he was answering right now. "Other than us, there are 3 in the engine room, there 4 , which include our leader, are holding the major general and his family in the first car. And the 6 of us are guarding the hostages speadout the passenger cars."

"AND?" Weiss ask him as she clench her fist together as it was twitching with anger, which cause Ruby, Blake, and Yang to sweatdrop.

"Really, that's it!! Ready!!" He said before being punch and knock out cold as the passenger begun to speak.

"There are still 11 of them?"

"When they find out what happened to their friends, aren't they going to retaliate...?"

"If a certain somebody had acted calmy, this would have ended peacefully, right Weiss?" Ruby said as she snark and look at her girlfriend. "Oh well..."

"WE CAN'T MOVE ON IF WE ONLY REGRET THE PAST, RUBY!!" Weiss shouted as she sweatdrop before she spoke to the 3 of them. "Can't be helped. Me and Blake will take the top. Ruby and Yang, you handle things down here, okay?"

"Okay." Both Ruby and Yang said before Weiss open the window.

"J...Just who are you people?" One of the passenger ask them.

"We're Team RWBY!!" Weiss said before jumping out of the window... only for her to realized she forgot about the wind pressure as Ruby grab her by the coat she was wearing as she was dangling for her own life. "I forgot about the wind pressure!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE WIND PRESSURE!!"

"Uncool, Weiss." Ruby said to her girlfriend.

Blake, Yang, and the other passengers thought to themselves with a blank and unimpress expression as they were blue with shock. ' _We're worried..._ '

Weiss manage to get on top of the cars by using her glyphs and Blake use her chain of her weapon and her cat faunus traits to climb up before they ran along the roof of the cars toward the engine room. "Right... and now... we're off!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other cars..._

One of the bandit member, a blonde-hair human with a knit hat he wearing on his, has a cigarette in his mouth, and using a sub-machine gun, was attempting to call the last car on the phone, but they were not calling and picking up the phone, which was unusually.

"Huh, weird." The blond knit bandit before putting the phone, side open the door, and telling his buddy, a human like him but with black hair and using an assasult rifle. "I'm going to take a look."

"Okay."

"... Shit, we told them to called at the scheduled times." The blonde knit bandit said before he open his eyes and saw Ruby and Yang staring at him. There was silent for a few seconds before the blonde knit bandit aim his sub-machine gun at Ruby.

"WAIT!" Ruby shouted, but it was too late, the blonde knit bandit preceded to fire every single bullet in his gun at Ruby... which somehow missed every single shoot at Ruby and one of the bullets bounce off of some surface before hitting the blonde knit bandit in the knee of his legs, which cause him to fall and yell in pain. "MAH LEGS!!!"

"Too late." Yang said, hoping it won't happen again, but never tempt fate, as his other buddy came in to check what's going on.

"Hey! What's-" He said before he saw Ruby, preceded to shoot every single bullet in his gun, and somehow miss every shoot at Ruby, and one of the bullet bounce off of some surface before hitting his leg, which cause him to fall and yell in pain. "MAH LEGS!!!"

"Seriously, are you people idiot?" Yang ask sarcastically as Ruby cry into a corner of the car of the injuries she didn't even cause.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the first car..._

"Baxter." His second in-command spoke to him as he was holding the phone, which Baxter to look at him as he speak to his boss. "The rears cars stop responding."

"What's going on?"

"There's someone on board with us."

"Impossible!" Baxter said to his men as he explain. "We took care all of the escorts and have control of communcation to the outside. The passengers shouldn't have able to call for help... we've have been betrayed the others?"

"No way!"

"Hmph. So you were a mixed bag of trash after all. Something unexpected happen and it all fall apart soon after." Helcrow said to them and their leader in spite despite knowing the consequences of taunting the bandit. "Yes, you won't have your way. Hurry and think about surrending. You worthless hoodlums!"

Baxter was pissed by what of he just call them before he shot his ear, causing him to scream in pain from the wound in hiss ear that will never heal.

"No more blabber." Baxter told Helcrow, revealing that underneath his cloak is a prosthesis, which look like a rectangle-shape and has two muzzle that are place horizontal of each other on top of the front and have 3 claws that are place below the muzzle, that replace his own left arm as he warn Helcrow. "Next time, i'll make your asshole bigger."

Baxter then heard something walking on the roof of the first car before he aim his prosthesis and fire at the top, causing the sound, with a added screaming, to run even faster as he shoot at the source of the sound before it's suddenly stop.

"Some rats." Baxter sarcastically said to himself before he order one of his men to check out. "Look at the top."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the front of the first car..._

Weiss and Blake were breath a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." Weiss said as Blake nodded in agreement before Weiss took off her boot and look at her greave and see it stop one of the bullet piercing her foot. "I'd been a goner if I wasn't wearing my greave all day if i'm not sleeping in a city or town or village or whatever."

Weiss took off the bullet and clench it in anger for Baxter damaging one of her boot as she need to constanstly repair them.

"Damn it! You're going to pay for this!" Weiss said before refocusing of what she was doing. "First up is to recapture the engine room!!"

* * *

 

_A bit later... at the engine room..._

The 3 bandits were standing guard at the engine room as they make sure that the 2 engineer, with one of them a young faunus guy and other a old human guy, don't make a suddenly move. One of them heard something and saw a lead bullet rolling around before he went where it is and pick it up as he spoke. "A lead bullet?"

Unknown to all 3 of them, Weiss and Blake were hiding and were also watching them from the top of the right window of the train, with Weiss giving a devilish look as she grin, as one of them spoke. "Where did that come-"

He was interrupted when both Weiss and Blake kicked him and the third guy in the engine room into the back wall of the train, with one of them hitting one of the pump of the train. The first guy turn around and saw them landed on the floor before he prepare to shoot them with his assault rifle. "Son of a-"

Before he could do that, however, he was then hit on the head hard by one of the engineer who was using a shovel who then sneak attack him before both of the engineer begun to beat up the poor guy, with Weiss and Blake surprise of how one of them, sneak attack the bandit. After they beat him to out cold, they give a thumb up to Weiss and Blake who give a thumb up to them as well. Weiss then go to the window and jump to the ladder before one of the engineer, the old human, ask her. "Anyway I can help, Ms. Schnee?"

"You can drive safety!" Weiss told him before she came up the ladder of the tender, only to see one of the bandit, who was sitting on the emergency hatch, having a shotgun and was aiming at her. "There you are, mousey!"

Then he shoot at her, which Weiss barely dodge, but she was pissed at him for shooting at high wind speeds.

"That... was... DANGEROUS, YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Weiss shouting at him as transform part of the top of the tender into a cannon and fire at him, which he barely dodge by falling down from the hatch, which was blown off and into the room of the first car.

"HEY!! What do you think you're doing to the tender?! That's the life of the train!!" The older engine shouted at Weiss.

"SORRY!" Weiss apologize before she realized something about tenders. "Hm? The tender?"

Weiss then knock on the tender as she has an idea as Blake, who was suddenly on top of the tender, look at her with a bored expression like a cat because she's a cat faunus.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the room of the first car..._

"Boss! That ain't no rats!!" One of his men told while freaking out about it in fear as he never seen nothing like this before. "I don't really get it, but there's this freak up on the top!!"

Baxter was sweating in fear as his second in command spoke to the bandits in the next car. "Hey, Car 2, what's going on!!!? HEY!!?"

"HELP! THERE'S A ANGRY BIMBO WITH SHOTGUN GAUNLETS AND A BEOWOLF WITH CLAWED WEAPONS! AND THEY-" Bandit shouted before he was interrupted by something.

"A ANGRY BIMBO WITH SHOTGUN GAUNLETS AND A BEOWOLF WITH CLAWED WEAPONS?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYI-" The second in-command before he was interrupted when there was screaming on the phone before one of them said something. "I'm dying."

Then it cut off and bleeping, the guy in the first car are scare shitless as they were last of them standing right now at this very moment. Then a sound startled them and turn around to see a horn speaker forming on the top of the front door of the first car, which cause them to give a weirded out look from all 3 of them before one of them to ask themselves. "Wha is tha-"

"ATTENTION ALL CRIMIALS IN THIS VERY CAR RIGHT NOW!!" The Weiss shouted, who was using a ribbon mircophone to speak to the bandits through the speaker before she told them. "We have recaptured the engine room and the rear cars. All that is left is this car."

Helcrow, who was holding a napkins to stop the bleeding of the ear, and his family were listing to Weiss as she was continuing to telling the bandits and warned. "Please release the hostage and surrender yourselves before one of you get hurt."

Ruby and Yang were at the back door of the first car as Yang is already finish beating up the one of the last guys before the other 4 in the first car as Weiss continue to tell and warned the bandit as they were prepare to remove them by force. "Failure to do so and we will have to remove you by force."

"FUCK OFF!!!" Baxter shouted at the speaker and Weiss. "I don't know who you are, but as long as we have the hostage, we can't lose!!"

"Oh, dear me. Still full of that fighting spirit?" Weiss said as she snarking at them before a water pipe is formed. "Too bad, negotiations have failed."

"... A water pipe?" One of the bandit said, obvious of what it is.

"All hostage, please hide behind shelter." Weiss warned the hostage before Blake turn the valve.

"RUN AW-" Shout Baxter to his men, but it was too late, the water blast through the first car as Helcrow protect his family from the rushing water with his semblance before Ruby side open the door and water came blasted through Ruby and Yang, carrying along the bandit with it, causing the sisters to be drench wet by the water, making Yang piss that her hair is wet now as Ruby shake off the water like some mammal pet like a dog or a cat.

The bandit look up and saw Ruby and Yang staring down at them as their eyes glowed red and grin as they prepare to beat up the bandit, look at them in horror and terror.

Baxter got up as he growled in anger. "NOT YET!! I STILL HAVE MY HOSTAGE!!"

Weiss then jump down from the top of the first car before she summon the Knight's sword to wield as she taunt him. "Wanna bet?"

"You... YOU BITCH!!!" Baxter shouted as he prepare to shoot Weiss with his , but she was faster as she cut off his prosthesis left arm.

"What? Gonna use some cheap goods to shoot me?" Weiss snark at him as she summon the knight and with Ruby and Yang right behind him before all 3 of them punch in the face and embedded him into the wall of the first car. Weiss turn around to see Helcrow's family in amazement, with their children having wonder in their eyes, before she said something to them as she give them the peace finger gesture. "Yo."

* * *

 

_Later... at one of Vale's train station..._

As the police arrest the Texas General bandits, Winter appear with Jarek, Penny (who is in Winter's squad along with Ciel), and the rest of Winter's squad to say hello to her sister and her girlfriend, along with her friend as well. "Hello, Weiss."

"RUBY!!" Penny shouted, as she never seen Ruby in such a long time as run toward her to hug her.

"PENNY!!" Ruby shouted, as she never in a such a long time as well as she grap Penny and spin her around before she bear hug her.

Weiss give her older sister an annoyed expression to her.

"Why are you giving me that face, Weiss?" Winter ask her.

"You could have sent me a message that you were here." Weiss answer as she turn her face around to face the opposite direction.

"As cold as usual, Weiss..." Winter said as Jarek and Blake greeted each other as she see Ruby putting Penny down. "... And... you still haven't restored Ruby yet."

"We search books and any informations we have come across, but we didn't get anything... we spent all last night doing it too." Weiss said to her sister before she rise her hand in the hand and clench her fist together in determination to find a way to restore Ruby. "We're going to search through either Vale or Atlas, but we haven't found a good way of doing it yet."

"I've heard rumors." Winter said as the Vale Police move the bandit to the prison transport van. "It seems you've done quite a bit and there."

"You've got sharp ears as usual, sis." Weiss snark at her older sister.

"It's only because you make a show of it." Winter stated to her little sister, which Ruby and Blake nodded in agreement. They heard a stabbing sound and someone screaming in pain before they saw that Baxter stabbed two of the Vale police officers, which injured one of them and killed the other, as he reveal he has a hidden knife in his left arm prosthesis as he breath in pure rage at them and wasn't ready to give up.

"Ugh, he has a hidden knife." Weiss said as she sound annoyed by this as he is not gonna give up just yet. Jarek then pull out her Glock pistol.

"Colonel Winter. Please stay ba-" Jarek before she was stopped by Winter.

"This should be fine." Winter said as Baxter charged at her. Then she summon a glyph before it went flying toward Baxter and summon a white and blue beowolf that rip off of his hidden knife and smashing against the ground before it disperse. The Vale police officer then put his right hand behind his back as Winter warn him. "I went easy on you. If you're going to resist again, i'll command my summon beowolf to cut and smash you into gibs, got it?"

"Fucking bitch..." Baxter said to Winter."What the hell are you?!"

"Winter Schnee, rank Colonel. And one more thing." Winter said to him. "The girls you faced on the train and defeated by? They were ' **Frost Knight** ' Weiss Schnee and ' **Red Hellhound** ' Ruby. Please remember that."

"The ' **Frost Knight** ' and the ' **Red Hellhound** '!?" Baxter said in horror and terror, realizing why he was defeated so easily.

"Oh WOW!" One of the Vale police officer said.

"Oh, this is the first time you've seen the Colonel use that?" Venom asked them.

"Yes, 2nd Lieutenant-rank Venom of the Atlas army." One of the Vale police officer said as he salute him.

"Just how is she able to that!?" One of the Vale police officer ask.

"That's her family's semblance, it's allow them to summon their fallen enemys as allies. Her younger sister, Weiss, has the same semblance as her, but it way more powerful than her's due to a incident a few years back." Venom explained to them. "It's a requirement for all Specialist to have Hunter-in training to train with their semblance."

"Wait... how...?"

"The Specialist are technially hunters working for the kingdom of Atlas." Venom said to them as Winter and Weiss talk to each other. "And her younger sister, Weiss, along with her friends (and her girlfriend), are offical hunters."

"WHAT! Then the girls who took out all of the crimials are...!"

"I can't believe it..."  
"Yeah..."

As they walk out of the train station, Weiss then ask her.

"Visiting me is the only reason... right, Winter?" Weiss ask her.

Winter just sighed before turning around to face her younger sister as told her the important thing she was holding back to tell her. "It's Whitley, our younger brother. He manage to sneak back into Atlas somehow. I don't know what is he doing, but all I know is that he planning something."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whew* glad that done. Sorry for the wait. My computer shut down like 5 times due to the heat of the summer... it hot...  
> Weiss: Took you long enough.  
> Qrow: *suddenly appear out of no where and lied as he laughing* Starting from chapter 6, the role of protagonist will be changed and "The Crow of Legends" will begin.  
> RWBY: *obviously not believing him* What?  
> Me: Hahahahaaaa no. DR. GAIRYUKI! *Firin mah lazer* BRAAHHHH!! *turn Qrow to ashes* Unfortunately for you that rhytem with your bad luck semblance that this doesn't make any sense, you will only a few appearance (and be only in one special chapter) and you will served as the butt monkey... to Weiss, in order show how powerful she is. So in other words... you got the worser butt monkey than even Yang.  
> Qrow: *glare at Weiss and Yang* I. Hate you both. Right now.  
> Weiss & Yang: *having a shit-eating grin on their faces* Oh, we know.  
> *Suddenly, a wind appear and blow away Qrow's ashes*  
> Me: Rrrrriigggghhhhtttt... *turn to look at the viewer and audiences* So... what are the odd of a unknow character appearing... huh?  
> ???: *burst throught the door* *growls*  
> Me & RWBY: *looks of horror* Oh no...  
> *Cut to Urban with a Halo & angel wings flying up to Heaven*


	7. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: DR. GAIRYUKI!!! Where is Ruby?! *realized something else* Woah, this is the first time that other then the author of this fanfic spoken on the notes first.  
> Me: Yeah, because I allow you to do it. Oh, and also, I decide to not to edit the previous chapters because I was too lazy to do it anyway.  
> Weiss: But that beside the point. Now... WHERE IS RUBY NOW?!  
> Ruby: *shouting* Over here Weiss!  
> Weiss: *turn around* RUBY- *saw her girlfriend and was instanstly fucking terrified of what she saw as she fucking scream in fucking horror and terror of what she was seeing right now* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Ruby: *reveal Ruby's head on a normal grimm dog body* Hey Weiss!  
> Me: *turn to the viewers* Please enjoy... as my own internet has now crap out on me probably due to the heat of the goddamn summer or the drying causing it or something else because I don't know which is annoying because I need the things to write it from, all while i'm typing this right now... welp, fuck.

Whitley Schnee, the former heir of the Schnee Dust Company before being disinheritanced by his father, who reinstall Weiss as heiress and give out information to the press (which are he was the responsible of Weiss' disinheritance and the fact he will never live passed his early 20s to lessen his chance of ever inheriting the company), which he outright murder his father for which cause him to be a wanted murderer by the Kingdom of Atlas and Vale for 5 murders, now look like he was wearing causal clothing with a rag cloak over him and having fish-like eyes with bag under his eye due to lack of recent sleep, and was drawing somekind of symbol with a white-colored sidewalk chalk in a alleyway of the street of the City of Atlas, which was cover by light falls of snow, as he was planning for something as he was drawing into the night of the city of Atlas.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city, at the military..._

On the Atlesian ship, the TACS _Olympics_ , which is commanded by Colonel Winter, who was talking to General James Ironwood (the one who given her airship), the current General of the Atlas' military armies, and General Luke Richard Rilstar, the current General of the Vale's military armies with a eyepatch on his left eye and is on vaction in the city of Atlas with his wife, on two seprate hologram screens.

"Whitley Schnee, my youngest brother who is wanted for murder? He's here?" Winter ask them.

"Yes, we have information that your younger brother somehow manage to slip into the City of Atlas a few days ago." General Ironwood told Winter.

"Me and General Ironwood here have decide and agree to place you and your regiment in charge of smoking Whitley out and capturing him, either dead or alive, since he is your young brother, althrough he'll be more useful if you were to bring him in alive." General Luke Richard told Winter.

"Yes sirs." Winter said as she salute them both. "Consider it done, General Ironwood sir and General Luke sir."

"I'm glad that you're with us for a long time, Colonel Winter." General Ironwood said to her. "It's good to know I have peoples here I can count on."

"One last thing, Winter." General Luke Richard said to Winter before he ask her. "Your younger CEO sister here as well?"

"Forgive me sirs, just to be clear... you were referencing to my younger sister, ' **Frost Knight** ' Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company?" Winter answer part of his question as she ask him.

"Yes."

"Then yes." Winter answer him. "I've decide to ask her and her girlfriend, along with her friends, for our help, since Whitley is our younger brother."

"Good enough reason, Colonel Winter." General Ironwood said to her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other parts of the city..._

Team RWBY were standing on the rooftops of the city as they were scouting and looking out for Weiss' younger murderous brother. Weiss was, obiviously, annoyed by this as she spoke and snark at the stitution right now as she sitting on the edge of the roof of a building they were on. "Ah, god dammit. This is just great, just great. First, he outright murder our father. Second, he then murder 4 more peoples from each of my board family members. Now he is in the city of Atlas, planning something as we don't have any freaking clue of what it is as my sister Winter doesn't either, but she did want our help of capturing him."

"Well, he is your younger brother, Weiss." Ruby said to her girlfriend.

"Which is obivious." Yang said, which Blake nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he is motive by revenge and jealously since you inheritance the company instead of him." Ruby said to them of her WMG (Wild Mass Guessing, thank to TV Trope) theory.

"Ruby, that is way too predictable and cliche as well." Weiss pointed out to her girlfriend. "I think there is a something quite deeper than just petty revenge and envy. Althrough, we can consider that an possible."

"Point taken by the Ice Queen herself." Yang said as she agree with Weiss, which Blake also agree.

"Yang, don't make me tear off your hair if you darn to keep calling me that, not that it is not annoying anymore." Weiss threaten Yang, which she respond by hiding behind her girlfriend Blake in fear, before she got up and told them. "For now, let's just get this over with anyway. Okay?"

"Right."

* * *

 

_Later... at one of the alleyways of the city..._

A whistle was heard after one of the police officers saw Whitley before he ran. A another one turn to look at a alley before he saw Whitley running through and shouted to the rest of the officers. "THERE HE GO!!"

"That way!"

Two officers, one human and one faunus, attempt to stop him by pointing their Glock 17s at him. "You! HALT! Halt or we'll shoot!"

Whitley took no interest in his warning as he reveal his vambrace with a symbol on it and his right arm and a ice dust crystal in his right hand before the symbol glowed and react to the ice dust before Whitley use his family's semblance to created some ice spike to destroyed the robots before turning into water as Whitley turn left in the alley. Two officers, one human and one faunus, attempt to stop and one of them aim their Glock 19s at him, only for grab him for grab the officer's arm with his right arm, causing to misfire before he use the water in the officer's body and a ice dust powered that he put in his mouth in his right arm to freeze him to death instantly. The officer watch his partner's frozing body fall to the ground, shattering in pieces, before he scream as Whitley grab his face and use the water in this officer's body and a fire dust powered in his mouth that he put in his mouth to boil him to death. Whitley grin at this as he spoke in his raspy voice like crunching leaves (which make him sound like a pedophilia and probably is one, i'll give you time to think about that for a moment). "Too easily. Water freezes and water boils, either ways you guys are just as good as death."

That when a spear made of both earth dust was thrown at him, but he dodged by jumping back before striking the ground and Whitley recongize it. "Earth dust?"

Whitley gasp in shock when he realized when someone walking in the alley and that person spoke to him, who is none other than Weiss as she walk toward the spear.

"What a nasty thing to do to these people, Whitley." Weiss said to him.

"If aren't my older sister bitch, WEISS SCHNEE!" Whitley said as he grin as his face look like he want to murder his sister.

"Save your breath, Whitley!" Weiss said, shutting up her little brother up. "I will not forgive anyone, even if they're family members, who will use that excuse to justify murder!"

Weiss grab the spear before she transform the spear into a kanabō mace, shocking her little brother. "That's impossible! How did you do that?!"

"How about you shut up, Whitley! Now Ruby!" Weiss shouted at him before she ran at him with the kanabō mace she made. Whitley attempt to block, but that when Ruby, who appear from the alley, appear behind him with Cresent Rose Gibbous in origami claw mode. Whitley notice her before he dodge by benting backward and downward when she swing her claws at him. Weiss attempt to club him with the kanabō mace, but Whitley easily block it with his vambrace before getting off of his vambrace and dodge by jumping to the right before Ruby could even grab him and he kick her in the face before Weiss attempt to club him and he block it again before he touch her right hand with a lightning dust powered on his leather glove left hand, causing her to be knock back from the shock, which shock Whitley.

"WHAT?!" He shouted before he realized Ruby was attempting to smash and he manage to block it before throwing her over him, but she got up quickly by using one arm when Whitley just threw her over him before he shout at his older sister. "NO! I had you! Any water there should have boil!"

That was when Yang and Blake came to them to help them. "Ruby! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Ruby said to her before they focus on Whitley as Weiss spoke.

"If it's any concentration, you did ruin my coat." Weiss said to him, revealing she was wearing her gaunlet before she took off her coat as she, along with her girlfriends and her friends, glare at him.

"I see, I recongize all of you." Whitley said. "You're Ruby Rose, and the two of you are Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Together, you are Team RWBY."

There was a silent before Whitley ask Ruby as he point at his right index finger at her. "So wait, you're Weiss' girlfriend?"

"Umm... yeah?" Ruby answer his question, which cause him to snicker.

"Well, she got a beowolf girlfriend with big boobs." Whitley said as he taunt her, which cause Ruby and Yang to glare at him, but he instantly pissed Weiss off not only for fact he is her annoying little brother and the fact that he pressed one of her berserk buttons.

"YOU CALL RUBY A BEOWOLF WITH PUMPKIN-SIZED BOOBS?!" Weiss shouted before she use the stone materials of the alley to squeeze and trap Whitley, which he spoke due to him being trapped and squeeze in.

"I should have keep my mouth shut up due to the rumor of your big temper being true." Whitley said, which Weiss mistook and twisted it that she think he is saying that her own girlfriend is huge.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A HUGE FREAK!!!" Weiss shouted at she summon the Knight's hand and she sent it to punch Whitley through the thing he was trapped in, knocking him out, which cause Ruby, Blake, and Yang to sweatdrop at her temper.

"You know Weiss... I don't think he was talking about my height and size right now." Ruby told her girlfriend, which cause her to justify her temper right about now.

"WELL, EVEN IF HE WASN'T, HE STILL PISSED ME OFF!" Weiss said to her girlfriend."

"Us too." Ruby and Yang said as they sympathize with Weiss.

* * *

 

_A bit later..._

A police officer, a fat one at that, spoke to Ruby, Blake, and Yang as he thank them as 4 other police officer walk Whitley to the prison vehicle. "So you guys are Team RWBY. You guys are good as they say, thank for the help."

"Your welcome, but you shouldn't thank for us for this minor thing really." Ruby said to him as she rub the back of her head, which cause Yang elbowing her big little half-sister.

"Always being a hero, Ruby." Yang said to her while Weiss repairing her own coat in the alley and wear it back on.

"There we go." Weiss said as she walk out of the alley and spoke to her teammates. "Come on, Ruby. Let's get going, guys. We got some things to do."

"Oh, uh, right." Ruby said to her girlfriend as they followed her. That was when Whitley, who was being watch by 4 officer, see a puddling due to some snow being melted on his left side, which made him grin and pull off his left leather glove, revealing he has a fire dust crystal in his left hand all along and the same symbol as well, before he fall over to the puddling, which cause Team RWBY turn their head to see Whitley using the fire dust crystal on the pudding to turn it into a steam fog, which cover the entire alley.

"What is that?! Steam?!" Yang asked as she cough and rest of them.

"Yes!" Weiss answered.

"Weiss!" Ruby said to them before telling something. "He's gone!"

They were shock to see no sight of Whitley, but it made Weiss pissed off. "GOD DAMMIT! Now he really pissed me off this time!"

* * *

 

_Later... at Winter's office on her own airship..._

"Look like we have underestimated our young brother's intelligince and clever thinking." Winter said to her little sister, along with her girlfriend and friends, as they were in her office along with her second in-command Jarek Irvine.

"Yeah, but then again, there more to this than just asking me for help, Winter." Weiss as she drink her tea that was served to her and her teammates. That was when Winter got up from her chair and look out through the window before she explain to them.

"After Whitley murder our father, he went into hiding and murder 5 more peoples after he'd join a cult you known Weiss and Ruby ever since." Winter said said to them, which they immediately there was more to this than just capturing him. "So taking him into custody is a matter of top priority, Weiss. Whether dead or alive is his choice."

"No way, i'm killing anyone." Weiss said to her older sister. "But i'll prefer to beat him by crushing his balls."

"And that why I ask your help. Since he'll be more useful if he was alive, i'd ask you to help us to simply contain him. That's all, Weiss." Winter said as she look at Weiss before she look at the window and smile as she remember something. "On topic... have you turn up any lead for getting Ruby back to normal?"

Weiss spit out her tea and slam her head on the table all at the time before she got up and twitch in anger before she shouted at Winter. "MAYBE IF YOU GIVE US ENOUGH TIME TO LOOK BEFORE YOU HAVE ASK US!!"

That was when someone open the door, who is reveal to be none other than Ren, who is still wearing glasses and now is a Major in the Vale's military, who then spoke to Winter. "Hello, Winter. I heard that you were put in charge of capturing of the embarrassment that is your younger brother? It could be your chance to earn that promotional."

Winter twitch in anger as she look out in the windowbefore she sweatdrop as she wonder of why did she ever told him of her opinion of her younger brother few years ago before Ren notice Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were looking at them and spoke to them. "Oh, hey guys. Didn't notice you were here."

"Hi Ren!" Ruby and Yang said as they and their respected girlfriends waved hi to him.

"Doing good Ruby?" Ren asked her. "Nora is doing before you ask."

"I'm fine, Ren." Ruby said to him. That when Penny came in and hugged Ruby. "RUBY!"

"Uhh... hi Penny."

"I see you have gotten a bit... uhhhh..." Ren said before he decide to shut it since he know that Weiss has a few berserk buttons as Weiss glare at him and Penny with glowing red eyes of death.

' _Go on, say 'big'. I darn you. And also, I'm the only one who hugged Ruby!_ ' Weiss thought in her yandere mode.

"Ren." Winter said to him.

"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Vale?" Winter ask him.

"Well, technically, I was on my 2 week vacation off just to be here along with my family in the city of Atlas at an hotel apartment before General Luke ask me to help with the Atlas military with finding information of where he is." Ren said, which surprise and confuse her before Ren ask Team RWBY. "I understand that you guys have a place to still at, which is the Schnee mansion, but I want you guys and Penny to come with me for something."

"Huh?" They said confusion before Ren pull his scroll and show them a photo on it.

"Why did you- HUH?!" Ruby and Weiss said in confusion before they were shock of they saw on the photo, which confuse Blake, Yang, and Penny, as Ren and Nora has a _third_ child (they didn't know about), which was a 3 years old blonde male, in it as Ren give them a grin as he spoke to them.

"Nora and our 3 children, Ruby (Y), Weiss (Y), and Jaune (Y), would love to have you guys over at our apartment before my 2 week vacation is over."

* * *

 

_Later... at Ren's hotel apartment..._

The 3 children, the 5-years old twin Ruby (Y) and Weiss (Y), along with their 3-years old brother Jaune (Y), were smiling before Ren hugged them all and rub them with his head, which made them laugh, as he talk to them. "Hi, my little princesses and prince."

"Daddy, you skin is so soft it's tickles me!" Jaune (Y) said to his father.

"Like this? Trickle? Trickle." Ren said as he and his children laugh as Nora watch on and RWBY and Penny having a blank expression as they watching it the entire time and thought it was cute before Ren got up and introduces his children to his friends by pointing at each of them. "Look, we have guest, they are... Ruby, her girlfriend Weiss, her sister Yang, and Yang's girlfriend Blake, and Ruby's friend Penny."

The 3 children look at them before they talk in unison as they point at Yang. "Younger sister!"

Before they pointed at Ruby. "Older sister!"

Ruby simply go 'aww' on them, with Weiss smirk at then and Penny giggle at their simple misconception, along with Blake giving an bored cat-like expression as Yang flinching and twitching in anger at them before she introduce herself to them and tried to explain to them that _she_ the older sister and Ruby is the younger sister as she tried to not kill them for their simple mistake. "Nice to meet you. My name is Yang. Xiao. Long. This is my younger sister, Ruby Rose. So i'm the bigger and older sister of the two. Get that? B-I-G-G-E-R-S-I-S-T-E-R."

"But older mean bigger, so she's bigger." All 3 said in unsion of a innocent tone, which cause Weiss and Yang to snap in wrath of a twin dragons as one of their berserk buttons is pressed.

"Hope you guys are hungry, Ren's cooking is delicious." Nora said as Ren carry their 3 children as they laugh while Weiss and Yang were ranting in anger as Penny and Ruby were keeping them from destroying the entire building as they go into the room with Blake just following them in.

They talk over dinner about some things that you would expect a dinner, the ones who eaten the most were Nora and, surprisingly enough, Weiss, despite their small size and short height status.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at one of the prison in the city of Atlas..._

In one of the city of Atlas' famous prison, Rnrox Prison, a highly security militray, federal, and state prison with a 200-deep moot surrounding and is connected to river that lead to the sea, Whitley manage to break in to try to recuit someone important to his plan in his heavily enclosed prison even for the prison itself. The person was laughing as he realized of who it is. "Hand downs, that got to be the funniest joke i've heard in a long, long time. Whitley Schnee, the former heir of his father's company before he was disinheritance, want me to play sidekick? Fun as is sound, but I, the Clockwork Orange Madbomber, work alone."

"Roman Torchwick." Whitley said to him, revealing the 'Clockwork Orange Madbomber', to be none other than Roman Torchwick, the biggest mafia boss in all of the city of Vale, was an nickname in the past before he became a mafia boss. "If we work together, I can killed all of the council members while you get to enjoy the screaming of the people that are dying. After all, you did killed all those officer that were your superiors."

"HAHAHAHA! Don't get me wrong, kid." Roman said after he laugh at him for assuming such a thing from a incidient in the past, figuring out of what he was planning, and why he was doing it. "My motive aren't so efficacted for something like petty revenge like you. The reason why I killed those 'superior' was because I can. It's that simple. Either ways... you going to dead in every ways possible."

"That's too bad, Roman. That's truely is too bad." Whitley said to him, despite not knowing that Roman is right and he was patience to see how it will true out for him as he smirk. Whitley pass by the frozen robot guard he froze like the rest of the human and faunus guards that were in his way to meet Roman before he push it and shattered into many pieces after he spoke to it sarcastically. "Keep up the good work."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the hotel apartment building..._

Ren was thinking as he was sitting on a couch in the living room of the hotel apartment with a electric-power torchère, as RWBY were already gone to the Schnee Mansion, before he heard Nora closing the door before she ask him. "Renny, what's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Guess not." Ren said to his wife as she went to sit with him on the conch before she ask him.

"I know in what's that head of your, Ren. Your worry about Ruby and Weiss, aren't you?" Nora said to him.

Ren lean back against the couch as he told his wife Nora about it. "You do know that Ruby is a beowolf, a creature of grimm, right? Not exactly the most popular bunch around Remnant. If aren't were for Weiss, Ruby would be dead by this point. I'd to image what's like Weiss to see what happen to Ruby."

Nora smiled at Ren for caring about them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Schnee Mansion..._

Team RWBY were sleeping at the Schnee Mansion, with Ruby and Weiss sharing an special-made queen-size bed in one room, and with Blake and Yang sharing a normal queen-size bed in the other room. Weiss was awake as she stared at the ceiling of the room, thinking about something, before Ruby, who doesn't need as much sleep (only like possible 2-4 hours, probably due to being a grimm or something), but Weiss on the other hand need like 10-12 hours of sleep, asked her. "Hey, Weiss? You're awake?"

Weiss turn her head to see the adorable dolt that is her grimm girlfriend. "Ren's pie, they were delicious."

"Yeah, they are Ruby." Weiss said to that before Ruby pulled out a journal out of no where.

"I'm definity adding it to list of things i'm gonna eat once I get my human body back." Ruby said as her tail was wagging happily behind her and writing down the journal she took out (somewhere). Weiss smiled as she was lucky to have the adorable dolt as a girlfriend before Ruby ask her as she finished writing down. "Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"I sure wished like to get my old body back soon." Ruby said to her girlfriend.

"I know, me too." Weiss said to her.

"But i'll keep hoping until we get myself back to normal." Ruby said in a hopeful tone of voice, which Weiss smile for before she slept peacefully.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

Whitley was finished drawing the same symbol in the middle of a street with no cars coming before he got up as he grin in anticipation of his long-waited plan of petty revenge against the council as he spoke in his raspy voice while having a looks of madness upon him. "One more... one more and I'll sent the council of Atlas to hell."

* * *

 

_A day later..._

After receiving some reports of Whitley breaking into the Rnrox Prison, Winter immediately went on overdrive and give out new orders to the soldiers of both Atlas and Vale that were put under her command as they every part of the city as they realized he is too dangerous to live and prepare their firearms, vehicle, and mechs in order to minize his chances of escaping alive. "We have confirm reports that Whitley has broke into Rnrox Prison last night. Whatever he is up to, he is growing bold. That's mean our time is short. Closed off all road, air, and boat traffic. Search every square inch of the city of Atlas. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is the direct order giving by General Ironwood of the Atlas Military and General Luke Richard of the Vale Military themselves!"

Winter then went out and prepare her rapier to kill him as she put in some fire dust powered. "But if I find him first... he's mine."

* * *

 

_Later... that evening..._

Team RWBY were one of the scene where a Vale soldier was nearly boil to death as another Vale solder shouted as some Atlas soldiers check his buddy if he is still and which he is due to the faint aura in him, but is faithing fast, but the other guy wasn't so lucky at all as he is dead. "GET A MEDIC! HURRY!"

"Report to headquarter! Five mens dead and one nearly death!" Shouted one of the Atlas soldier as he run past them.

"How awful." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang said as she agree with her along with Blake.

"Look like a steam explosion." Weiss said as she analyize the nearly dead body. "Raise the temperature of water fast enough it expand with a force of a bomb blast and the body of both a human and faunus are 70% water, he's lucky he is a alive for a bit. Let's hurry, we have to find him before he hurt or kill anyone else."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang argee with Weiss as they follow her to find where Whitley is, but unknown to them... he was near. Whitley just finished drawing the last symbol before he spoke. "Finished."

Whitley heard someone inside the building that was on the left of him before he dodge the metal spiked poles before a hammy voice (either mechinal or digitalize) is heard inside the building. "Impressive reflexes., Whitley. You are able to dodge the pole i've just shot so easily."

"Who are you?!" Whitley asked him in anger before a large mechinal metal fist with spiked tips burst through the building as the voice shouted.

"I am none other than..." The voice said before he burst the wall of the building. He slowly stomps to Whitley, revealing himself to be a close combat Paladin-200 Advanced model with an AI, who is the older brother (and prototype) of Penny Polendina, as he shout his name to him. "It is I, the brother of Penny Polendina, Adem Polendina!"

"Oh, SHUT IT!" Whitley shouted at him as he use a water dust crystal on a puddle of water to send an blast of water at him, which Adem quickly dodge and saw it was able to slash through steel. "Don't move so I CAN CUT DOWN YOUR EGO TO SIZE!!"

Whitley send another blast of water at, except tihs time, Adem was not impress and didn't move as he spoke. "Except you'll need far more than water to CLENCH MY FISTS!!!"

Then a explosion occur in the alleyway they were in, which RWBY saw and they quickly rush to the site. When the smoke clear, it reveal that Adem have form energy shields around his fists to heat up the water to turn into steam, that was when Ruby shouted. "ADEM!"

Whitley notice them and threw his water of carteen at them before ignited into a explosion of steam, which cause Ruby to pull Weiss, turn around, and protect her team from the steam explosion by taking it before Whitley ran passed them. When the steam slightly clear, Ruby saw the Knight behind, which took the steam explosion for her, before its disperse and Yang ask as she help her girlfriend Blake as her cat ears were sensitive to explosion-type sounds. "What the hell was that?! And how did he do that?!"

"He use the water from his carteen to make a steam explosion!" Weiss said to Yang before talking to her girlfriend. "Thank for the quick save Ruby."

"And I thank you for the saving me from the pain giving by that steam explosion." Ruby said to her girlfriend.

"You welcome." Weiss said before focusing on their task on hand. "But let's go, he's getting away!"

"Come then!" Adem spoke to them. "After me, Team RWBY!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

As the Vale and Atlas soldiers were searching the entire city of Atlas for Whitley, he was standing on a edge of one of the buildings in anticipation of his plan in the final stages and about to be put in action as he look over the city before looking at the building where the Kingdom of Atlas' councils are, which was once use as a military fortress by Mantle before the city was build around it. That was when Winter, who was behind him along with Penny and brought some Vale, Atlas, and robot soldiers with her and pointing their guns at him, spoke. "It's been a long time, Whitley."

Whitley turn around and saw his oldest sister in the flesh befoe he spoke to her. "Colonel Winter, you came out to play and here to kill her own little brother."

"You can make it easy on both of us." Winter said as she warned him while she point her rapier at him. Which cause Whitley to laugh at her.

"Oh please, Winter." Whitley said to her as he smile before it transform into a murderous grin. "MY PLAN WILL SUCCEED BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!"

Winter then summon a Nevermore made of fire dust as it flew fast toward Whitley before it exploded. When the smoke clear, it reveal Whitley use the water in the pipe before he use the rest to rain 318 °F of hot water on them and create a fog of steam which he use as a smoke screen as he run along the edge of the building. "When water meet flame, the fire goes out."

Whitley than make an ice bridge to another building before he turn it into water so he can't be followed by anyone before he jumped down so he can't be followed and found by any aircraft in the air.

* * *

 

_Later... back at the alleyway..._

In the alleyway where the symbol is at, which is cover by debris, Whitley back and saw it was covered by debris, which he flip over a few larges pieces before he smile as it was still intact as he put a ice dust crystal. "Still there! Perfect!"

It was at that moment Weiss, who knew he would back here, spoke to him with Blake with her as she watch. "STOP RIGHT THERE, WHITLEY! I was wondering what you were doing in this alley. So I came back to check it out and bingo!"

"Whitley then chuckle at his older sister before he stand up. That when Ruby and Yang block the front part of the alley, stopping him from possible escaping, as Ruby spoke. "There no where to run this time, Whitley!"

"YEAH!" Yang said as she punch her fists and Ember Celica together.

"Clearly, but who running?" Whitley said before he active the symbol, which glowed crimson before spurting out crimson lightnings that launch straight into the air, which shock Team RWBY as they never seen something like this before. That was when the other symbols that Whitley put around the city of Atlas actived as well and then spurt out crimson lightnings that launch straight into the air as well. It also awaken an unknown entity with silver eyes. Weiss look around as she the same thing happening in the other part of the city.

"An particial reaction? On this scale...?" Weiss said as she and the others never seen like anything before in their entire lives.

"Impossible." Yang and Blake said.

"Unless..." Ruby as they beginning to realized of how Whitley was able to do this. "Weiss, you don't think he has...?"

"A Philosopher's Stone!" Weiss said with a smile on her face before the air suddenly turn colder and freezes around the symbol before it freeze of area around it out slowly with blue ice forming around it. "He's freezing all the mositure in the air."

"Big sister." Whitley said, which cause Weiss to look at him. "Did you know there are untouch and powerful ice dust crystals, along with blue ice, deep under the city of Atlas?"

"Who care?! I'm not here for history lesson, Whitley!!" Weiss said to him.

"YOU'RE A FOOL, WEISS, TO THINK YOU'RE GOING TO STOP ME?!!" Whitley shouted at his older sister.

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T CARE!!!" Weiss shouted back at him. That was when Ruby and Yang jump over the blue ice wall between them and landed in front of Whitley before Yang punch him, which Whitley block, a few times before Ruby kick him, which cause Weiss and Blake to dodge, as he fling to the road of the street. Weiss spoke to Ruby and Yang. "Alright, Ruby and Yang! Nice work!"

"Yeah, but we still have to stop this reaction!" Ruby shouted.

"I know." Weiss said before she ask Whitley. "Now then Whitley, where it is? You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Whitley said to her as he grin madly.

"I won't ask again, Whitley. Where it is?!" Weiss said to him.

"What are you going to do, Weiss? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!!!!" Whitley shouted as a glaicer made of blue ice and enhanced by the dust exploded out of the ground as Whitley is on top of it as rose to about 50 meters (164 feets) high before starting to move as spawn other blue ice glaciers so high that fall on the buildings due to their weights and heights, causing countless destruction and deaths as it go, with the places with the symbol start to spawn other blue ice-made glaciers as well as they begun to the same as well. It made RWBY run for their lives before Tai, Qrow, Port, and Dr. Oobleck suddenly appear out of freakin no where as Tai shouted to the people to stay back. "STAND BACK AND PREPARE TO SEE OUR COMBINED FIRE STRENGTH!! ARE YOU WITH US YANG?!!!"

"YEAH!!" Yang shouted as she smile she going to join them into destroying the blue ice-made glacier Whitley was on.

"HE'S ALL YOUR, GUYS!!" Weiss shouted as she, her girlfriend, and Blake run past them as Yang join.

"WITNESS OUR _FIREPOWER_!!!!!" Tai shouted with a pun as he, Yang, Port, and Dr. Oobleck shot fire orbs with Qrow summon a crow made of fire with a fire dust crystal before they all shot their fire-based fight at once at the blue ice-made glacier, stopping it dead in it's track... only for a another to take the right and going through a building, which they didn't expect as Tai put it. "Well, that's unexpected."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! YOU'RE MAKING WORSE!!!" Weiss shouted at them for making that simple mistake as it is life or death right now.

"No! We merel-" Yang, Tai, and Dr. Oobleck attempt to explain to Weiss before the blue ice-made glaicer Whitley is riding on interrupted them as gone through another building before heading where it is going like other blue ice-made glaciers are.

"THE GLACIERS!" Ruby shouted

"They're going in same direction." Weiss said as she realized all the blue-ice glaicers are going in the same direction.

"But that would mean...!!" Ruby said to her girlfriend.

"If they all meet in the middle..." Weiss said before she realized what Whitley prime objective is and shouted. "OH, GOD DAMMIT! IT'S THE ATLAS COUNCIL BULDING!"

Weiss and Ruby shouted in unison. "HE'S GOING TO FREEZE IT OVER!!!"

"GUYS!" Weiss said to to the other, including Adem, before she told them to destroyed the symbol Whitley created. "Ruby and I will slow Whitley down! Can you guys handle the symbol Whitley created and called General Ironwood to get the biggest paladins they have right now?!"

"Consider them erase and I'll call him, we on it!!" Adem said to them as he order his earthquake-making equipment from his and Penny's father, Joseph Polendina, and General Ironwood for the biggest Paladin suit they have right now.

"If I can't have the company, no one will." Whitley was grinning madly as he was nearing the Atlas council building by the second before the blue ice-made glacier he was on halt and was a lot more slower now than before. When he look down, he saw the 20-meter (65 foot) tall Knight stopping the blue ice-made glacier to a crawl. And then he saw 20-meter tall Paladin suits stopping his other blue ice-made glaciers to a crawl as well, which made piss him off before he heard someone shouted at him. "WHAT?!!!"

"NOT SO FAST WHITLEY!!!"

Whitley growled in anger as he turn around and saw Weiss using her glyph to launch herself into the air and land on the blue ice-made glacier Whitley was on and glare at him. Ruby did the same as Winter assist her sister's girlfriend by launching her into the air with her glyphs and landed on the glacier as well before she glare at him as well as she active Cresent Rose Gibbous into Origami claws mode.

"WHY YOU!!!" Whitley shouted as he use the blue ice of his blue ice-made glacier to create ice spikes at Weiss.

"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!!" Weiss shouted as she blew the part of the blue ice-made glacier he was, which made Whitley jumped before it exploded beofore he used one of the piece to create and pour hot water on his sister, which cause her to fling her arms around of how hot it is with Ruby giving a blink expression to her girlfriend. Whitley then create ice stepping stone with a fire dust crystal in his hand before he jumped at his older sister, but Ruby then grab her girlfriend and jump out of the way.

"WEISS!!" Ruby shout as she jump away with Weiss in her arm.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Whitley said as he jump at Ruby and grab her face before she boil her, which cause her to explode with steam coming out of her face and shatter her jawbone, revealing her normal wolf jaw underneath.

"RUBY!!!!" Weiss shouted as Ruby's body fall over, but still holding Weiss tightly in her arms. Whitley was about to walk to Weiss when Ruby attempt to kick him in the face, but he barely dodge it as she and Weiss flip jump over themselves to get themselves right back up. Whitley then saw Ruby's face regenerating.

"WHAT?!" Whitley shouted.

"ALRIGHT WHITLEY!!" Weiss shouted at him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Whitley was silence... before he begun to slowly chuckle before going out in an full-blown laughter as he having a breakdown of seeing his plan going to ruin very soon before he told them as he grin madly. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!!"  
"Huh?!"

"I DID IT BECAUSE IF I CAN'T HAVE THE COMPANY THEN NO ONE ELSE WILL!!!" Whitley shouted before he went out laughing like a madman that was like a child.

"You were doing this just for petty revenge and envy? Look like you were right, Ruby. I guess I owned you a bunch of cookies, Ruby." Weiss said to her girlfriend while Whitley continue laugh in madness.

"Thank you." Ruby said before Whitley finished laughing and continue to explain.

"But I don't really care if I have sacrifice lives to get my revenge, either male or female, either human or faunus!!!" Whitley said, evidence that he was already loosing his sanity as he grin madly. "I EVEN DON'T CARE IF I EVEN HAVE SACRIFICE CHILDREN TOO!!!"

Weiss then flashback when Ruby has her original body tooking from her and was unable to save her.

"You know?" Weiss spoke in a tone of anger at Whitley. "There are certain lines you certain have crossed."

Whitley look at Weiss with a confused before she dash at him without glyphs, shocking him, before she punch him in the stomach and smash against the top of his blue ice-made glacier he created with both of her hands before he use parts of his blue ice-made glacier to created ice spikes at Weiss, which she dodged before Ruby destoryed them with her claws and weapon before she slash across one of his eyes, blinding him in one of them, before she kicked him in the face, sending him off of rolling down his blue ice-made glacier. Weiss and Ruby then slide down the blue ice-made glacier to face Whitley before Weiss told him as he slowly get up.

"Give it up, Whitley." Weiss said to him. "You have no weapon, water, or ice for you to use."

Whitley then grin at her as he spoke. "Didn't you forget? I'm 70% of my body is water and 1% of the material need to pierce your aura, it's all the water and weapon I NEED!!!"

Whitley then launch some ice spike made of his frozen blood at Weiss, injuring her.

"WEISS!!" Ruby said as she destroyed the frozen blood-made ice spike, which Weiss to fall down with an injured shoulder. Whitley then use part of the ice from before to create a fog as a smokescreen for his escape while he laugh as he saw his own blue ice-made glaciers are crawling nearer to the Atlas Council building by the seconds. Ruby then ask Weiss. "Weiss... Weiss?!"

"I'm fine, Ruby. Come on, Ruby. We going after him" Weiss said as Ruby stand before she rip out the tip of the ice spike out of her own shoulder. "I'm not done yet... not even close."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the city..._

Some of the soldiers, both Vale and Atlas, along with Blake and Yang and others, attempt to breach and pierce the blue ice-made glacier wall with anything like... cannons, howitzers, mortars, field guns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, tank cannons, and even lazer cannon. Like the ones use on some paladin suits they are using right now. One of them ask. "Did we get it?"

They saw the ice wall regenerating itself. "NOT AGAIN!!"

That was when Penny with two giant floating hands aside before she command them to fire and both of them created a single ball of powerful plasma at temperature of 2 million degree °F before firing them at blue ice-made glacier wall as she shouted in anger and prepare launch other one. "WHAT YOU THINK OF MY LAZER WEAPON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"When she will learn... she's bad enough if she's not angry." Ciel snark as she see Penny firing another one.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in an alleyway..._

As Whitley walk into an alleyway while he is injured, has one of his eyes damage, and seeing his plans fall apart, barely keeping tready with nearly broken legs before he use the walls of the alley as support as he walk until he see someone in front of him in the alley with him. Who was none other than General Luke Richard, who has his katana in it's shealth and zweihänder with him on his back, which he can use with a single arm, is glaring at him with anger while being calm at the same time. Whitley then laugh madly before he grin and look like he was finally went over his edge of his sanity as he form an ice-made sword with his blood... before slowly, he charge at General Luke Richard while grinning and laughing all the way before he attempt to slash him... only for General Luke Richard to reveal that he was faster as he pull put out his katana and slash Whitley than the eye could even blink in a second, which cause his shoulders to split and bleed out before he died and his lifeless body fall to the ground. The once proud rich boy now died as a insane poor man. An ironic death.

As his blood pour out, a Philosopher's Stone float in his pool of blood before shattering and disintegrating into the night air of the full moon.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Rnrox Prison..._

Roman grin as he know Whitley's death and spoke the same line before he left the prison. "That is too bad."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Penny last of the blue ice-made glacier pieces that when in the way before she shouted at her older brother. "ADEN! GO NOW!"

"LEAVE IT TO ME!!!!! MY FISTS WILL NOT FAIL!!!!!" Adem shouted before he punch the ground with his earthquake-making fists, sending energy into the ground and toward the symbol before exploding. Destroying the symbol, causing to deactive the other symbols, as the unknown entity with silver eyes went back to slumber in it's sleep.

Meanwhile... in the alleyway...

Ruby and Weiss see Whitley's dead body is already cover by a blanket due to the medic as they inspect the body and look at General Luke Richard as Weiss spoke his name. "General Luke Richard?"

General Luke Richard turn around and greet them as he smile. "Ah, ' **Frost Knight** ' Weiss Schnee, good to meet you... and good well done. I came out to see if I can lend a hand. And to think... that I be the one to capture Whitley. If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son, Richard Jr."

* * *

 

_Later... in morning..._

Weiss was place in the hospital bay of the TACS _Olympics_ with Ruby staying at her side and being visited by Yang, Blake, Tai, Ren, Qrow, and Penny.

"You know, we never did find out if Whitley wither or not he did have a Philosopher's Stone." Ruby said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"No." Weiss said in an equal disappointing tone of voice as well. That was when someone came in with rose flowers bondquet in their hands, which cause them to turn around to look, which the person reveal himself to be Adem, in his new X-01 body (which look like the same one from Fallout 4) while wearing a trench coat over himself.

"Greeting Weiss Schnee, when I heard you were the hospital bay of the _Olympics_ \- I DASH RIGHT OVER!!!" Adem shouted as he sparkle, which are creeping out everyone in the room, including Penny, before he continue. "And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance!"

Adem then strip his coat off, which cause Ruby and Weiss to scream in horror and terror before he spoke. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! YOU SEE?! YOU'RE lOOKING lIVELIER ALREADY!!"

"WILL YOU GET OUT, YOU MANIC?!!" Weiss shouted as Adem let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Asmondeus was talking to someone on the phone as Beelzebub.

"Ah... I see, Whitley is dead now, is he? That's a shame. I had such high hope for him, too... but- One of the Philosopher's Stone? Sound like he overused it." Asmondeus said before Beelzebub accidentally made a large chewing sound. "Beelzebub, try to chew quietly. Yes... things are going quite nicely in Salem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whew* Good. General Luke Richard look like a combination of King Brably (FMA) and Theodose Roosevelt. I've decide to create Adem for the Armstrong scenes (or probably most of them, I don't know). But... I'm glad i'm done now since my internet is no longer crapping out on me.  
> Weiss: Good for you, right Ruby? *turn to look at Ruby* Ruby?  
> Ruby: *mouth wide open before asking me* YOU LET PYRRHA STILL DIED WHILE ROMAN IS STILL ALIVE?!! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!  
> Me: Yes, because... he look like Kimblee and I think it's fit him perfectly. And i'm pretty sure Peoples would love to see Roman as Kimblee.  
> Ruby: *sarcastic* Great. Just great.  
> Me: Yeah, but... I am planning on working on the tranformers fanfic before planning on finish RWBY: Hellsing. So... see ya!


	8. Chapter VI.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here just a little special to tell you what happen to Atlas.  
> Weiss: Which good for the audience to know.

It was a few weeks after Whitley's failed attempt to destroyed Atlas council building, but the damage his blue ice glaciers did were severe as it destroyed most of the buildings of the city of Atlas, which including the skyscrapers in when they fallen, they added the destruction of many more buildings, which are in the billion of dollars in damage and cause casualties to most of the citizens of Atlas, which were about 65%, (which the one in the casualties are all death), but also displacing many people who were living in Atlas as well, but to make matter worse, that since Atlas is in Solitas, the most northen contient in the entire of the world of Remnant and the temperture return to normal from the unusually hot day, all of the blue ice glaciers were still there, still covering 70% to 90% of the city. In fact, the damage was so severe that the Council members of Atlas were forced to move to Mantle, with many displace people of Atlas moving into other cities around Kingdom of Atlas with a few going to other cities in other kingdoms, the preivous capitial of the kingdom, making into the capitial of the kingdom once more until Atlas is rebuild. Many people were speculating there was something to do with Whitley Schnee, the youngest child and only son of Jasque and Willow Schnee, due to his disinheritance by his father without missing a beat (which mean he did not get the company), his father letting out information that his son was involve with disinheriting his older sister and he will only live past his early 20s, and the fact that he murder his father for it only increase the speculating, all of which is confirm by the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, as she was the one who fought him during the glaciers, which is being called the ' **Whitley Glaciers Incident** ', stated that he did just out of petty revenge and envy. She also state that not only will her company will use their latest mining and drilling vehicles, like their Essen 978 (which look like the Bagger 288), and equipments to excavating the blue ices of the glacier out of the city out of city, but will also use mining vehicles that were put out of commission, like the largest dragline in the world 4250-W "Big Marina" (which look like the Big Muskie), and getting help from other companies to assist with the excavating the blue ice out of out of the City of Atlas. Right now, it is 30% complete done and it will take one or two months to excavate all of the blue ice, but it will take a couple of years or more to rebuilt Atlas from the back up.

* * *

 

Winter made an surprise apperance at Ren's office at the command base of Vale's militray, Vale Military Central Command. "Winter, you here at Vale?"

"For now, as Ironwood send me to speak with Vale's council about the displace peoples of the city of Atlas." Winter said to him.

"Well, you're the lucky one." Ren snark at Winter. "Next time you come here, I expect you've been made Brigadier General."

"Those are for you to say." Winter said to Ren.

"Right, right... oh, by the way." Ren said to Winter before giving her the clipboard of the final report. "I'll give this to you if you interested."

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"Something you'll find interesting." Ren said to her. "The final report of Whitley Schnee, i'm guessing it haven't reach your officer yet?"

"No." Winter said as she took the clipboard and look at it, that was when she saw something that got her interest. "Xanthese alchemy? What's that?"

"Appearantly, he has a symbol one of them as one of the medic who analyze his body saw the symbol on his left hand. To be honest no idea, but I did a little research." Ren said before he explain to Winter. "Apperantly, Xanth is a country which is all the northen forest side of the kingdom of Vacuo. It's mostly forgotten due to the forest being one of the most dangerous places of grimms in Remnant."

"I see..." Winter said, wondering if it the case since she never heard of it before...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And there we go! It was short, which i'm happy about. Now then... i'll be doing reduxs of my maps on deviantart.


	9. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *stared in shock of the computer in shock and angry twitching expression*  
> Weiss: *turn to the audience* I apologize for the day delay, author's computer appeally delete the rest of the file of chapter VII he works on so hard for and now he gonna have to restart it again. We apologize.  
> Ruby: YES! WE'RE REALLY SORRY *giving the puppy eyes to the audience* ;_;  
> *see Me frizzing out of control*  
> RWBY: Oh no... D8  
> Me: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-!!! DR. MOTHERFUCKING GAIRYUKI!!!!!!!! *firin mah lazer at my computer*  
> *Tv bar appear and apologize while the author is having a raging fit of his hard work all gone*

It was already a month after the ' **Whitley Glacier Incident** ', RWBY were in Winter's office on the ship she was commanding, the TACS _Olympics_ , due to a promise that Winter made to Weiss after they're were finished with Whitley as she told and leer at her older sister. "You own me one for helping you to deal with Whitley."

"... There's something disturbing about having to be your dept, Weiss..." Winter said with an sweatdrop before she give in with a sigh and ask. "But a promise is a promise, so i'll cave in. What do you want?"

"That's my older sister. You're quick." Weiss said before answering and telling her. "Can you us to a branch of a library that is only accessable to any government official or someone that has details info about grimm biology and studies of the souls."

"Right now? Good grief, Weiss. You're impatient." Winter said to her little sister.

"I want to restore Ruby and make up for lost time ASAP!" Weiss stated to her.

"It has been a while since we last met, Weiss. Let's chat over a cup of tea." Winter snark at her sister.

"And what would be fun be in drinking with you?" Weiss snark back at her.

"Hm, maybe... yes, this is it." Winter said before showing them a file one of them. "There's a researcher of grimm biology and he research on the souls with a semblance, which allow him to manipulate living tissue, that is living in the city of Mistral. His name is Albert Clement, a former member of the Atlas Military Science Research Institude before he left due to his involvement of helping Ozpin's group to design a transfer soul machine that can transfer souls before cutting ties with them after the fall of Beacon Academy. He was a man successfully created an chimera grimm that has the ability to talk by creating it by using and combine an animal with other animals."

"A talking... you mean it can talk like a human or a faunus? A talking chimera grimm?" Weiss said as they were amazed by something like that.

"That's seem to be case. I wasn't a specialist at that time yet when I heard it, so I didn't see the actual thing. I only heard the description of what it look like and drawing of it as I know it could learn what people would say and speak." Winter told them, as they were amazed by something like that to exist before telling what happen to it. "However, it said one thing and one thing only. ' **I want to die**.' Afterwards, it wouldn't eat anything and soon died of starvation."

They were disappointed on not seeing the talking chimera grimm, but Weiss just shrug with a tone of disappointment in her voice. "Oh well. Let's see what sort of person he is."

* * *

  
_Later... at his house in Mistral..._

When they were at his house, RWBY were amazed at the size of the house, it was like around the size of a manor or something like that. Even Yang lampshade it as Winter rang the door bell. "Man, this house is huge..."

"I know." Ruby said to her older sister. Blake heard rashing behind her just as her cat instinct suddenly kick in and turn around just in time to see a big, fluffy shape jumped on her and crush her under it's weight. It was reveal to be a Great Pyrenees breed dog as he was crushing Blake with his own weight, which cause her cat instinct to go into overdrive and start screaming in horror and terror as it was muffled by the fur of his underside and she kicking her legs in the air, with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Winter just stare at them with a sweatdrop and blank expression as he was panting before a voice was heard, which sound like a 4-year old child, as he or she spoke. "Hey! Alexander, stop that!"

They turn and see a 4-year old girl who has open the door, with Albert Clement behind her, as she spoke. "Wow, lots of guests, daddy!"

"Nina, don't do that. The dog's suppose to be tied up." Albert told his daughter.

"OH WHY THANK YOU!" Blake shouted as her voice was muffled by Alexander's fur and being crush by his weight as well.

* * *

 

_Later... in the house..._

When they are in the house, they were surprised of how dirty and unorganize it is inside of the house, which Albert apologize for before he sat and introduce himself to them. "I am so sorry. Because my wife left me, the house has been like this... how do you do? I'm Albert Clement, a researcher of grimm biology."

"They're interested in grimm biology and researching of tranfering souls into other bodies. Weiss, my younger sister, said that they would very much like to examine your research notes and files." Winter explain to Albert.

"I don't mind at all." Albert said to Winter before asking them of something. "But still, you know, if you want a person to lay down their cards, shouldn't you also lay down your? Why are you interest in grimm biology and tranfering souls into other bodies?"

"Ah, she-"

"Winter and Yang. Mr. Clement has a point" Weiss interrupted them and she gesture them as she want to be the one to tell him and explain to him of why. She then gesture him to her girlfriend Ruby before she explain to him. "Do you see this Alpha beowolf beside me? This is my girlfriend Ruby and her own soul is stuck in that current body of her's."

"... My god..." Albert said in shock.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I see... somebody took your body." Albert said after Weiss was finished with telling him of what happen to Ruby. "It must have been painful."

"You have no idea." Ruby told him as she bitterly spoke.

"Because the public has told that Ruby lost her body to a grimm of unknown type, I am asking you, stated by the codes giving by the councils of the 4 kingdoms until further notice, to not mention anything about a machine or a cult.

"Yes, that fine by me. I know it would be pointless to convine the government to let go of top-sercets like this. In that case... i'm not sure if this will be helpful, but let's take a look at my lab, shall we?" Albert said as he stand up from his chair and lend them to his lab. Inside of his lab, there many animals combine with various other animals. RWBY and Winter were amazed by the lab and chimera animals as Albert spoke. "Oops. This is quite embarrassing. I'm told that i'm the authority on grimm biology and chimera animals by quite a few people, but to be honest, I can't really say that i'm great."

Albert lead them to a pair of doors and open them as he told them. "This is my file room, where I keep my research note."

When they look inside of the file room, RWBY were amazed by the size of the file room as they went inside, meaning if there that many files and research notes contain in this room, it meant that there has something helpful from one of them.

"Feel free to take a look at as much as you want." Albert told them.

"Righto, me and Blake will start from these shelves." Weiss told them.

"Then me and Yang will handle the ones from over there." Ruby said as she point at one of the shelves.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Yang shouted before pulled by Ruby by graping around her older sister's hair and dragging her by it, along with her strength, to one of the shelves. Yang made an mental note of getting Ruby back for pulling her hair.

"I'm going back to work." Winter told them. "Someone will be sent to pick you guys up in the evening."

Weiss didn't listen to her sister as she was now focus on reading the research notes. Albert made an comment about Weiss' focus nature. "The CEO is incredibly focus, isn't she? That girl can't hear anyone around her anymore."

"Yes. But really impressive thing about is that they became offical hunters at the age of 18." Winter told Albert about them being offical hunters for 5 years.

"So they're one, huh?" Albert with little interest. "They're genius."

* * *

 

_Later..._

The grandfather clock then ranged, snapping Weiss from reading one of the research note for too long.

"Oh crap. I've been reading for too long." Weiss said to herself before she got up and get Ruby, only to see that Ruby and Yang are not there, which cause her to walk toward the spot where they once were as Blake follow her while Weiss called for Ruby. "Ruby! Ruby! Weird, where did they go?"

Blake then sense her as her cat instinct suddenly kick in, again, and turn around just in time to see Alexander jumped on her and crush her under his weight, again, which cause her cat instinct to go into overdrive and start screaming in horror and terror as it was muffled by the fur of his underside and she kicking her legs in the air, again, with Weiss looking at them with an blank expression, before Ruby and Yang came around the corner of the shelves with Ruby carrying Nina on her shoulder, which Weiss notice them with a blank expression, before Ruby and Yang spoke to them. "Hi Weiss and Blake."

"DON'T GO 'HI WEISS AND BLAKE' ON ME!" Blake shouted at them as she was being crush by Alexander's weight while he was laying on her and panting.

"What were you two doing if you weren't looking for any files?" Weiss ask her girlfriend and her girlfriend's sister.

"Umm... Nina look she wanted to play." Ruby and Yang told them, which Weiss give them a blank expression before she respond with just a shrug, but Blake was not amused.

"DON'T BE SO EASYGOING!" Blake shouted at them.

"Alexander says he want to play with miss kitty, too." Nina said as Alexander lick Blake on the face, which cause her to froze up, before she grap a paper towel and wrap off the salva off of her face.

"Oh, you sure got some guts to want to play with me... they say that lion use up all their energy when they hunt rabbit." Blake said sarcastically as she crush the papaer towel with her bare hand while she cring and grinning at the same time as Alexander just panting. Blake then suddenly got a cross and a garlic in one hand and a bottle of holy water and a wooden stake in the other hand out of freaking no where as she chase Alexander as she shouted at him. "I, BLAKE BELLDONNA, DAUGHTER OF THE CHEFTIAN OF MENAGERIE, AM GOING AFTER YOU AND VANQUISH YOU WITH MY CONSIDERABLE POWER WITH EVERTHING I GOT, YOU DAMN EVIL DEMONIC MUTT DEMON!"

Nina laugh as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang just shook their heads and sighed at this. ' _What a cat and kid._ '

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Yo, i'm here to prick you." Venom said while Albert was behind him, as he was sent by Winter to pick them up from Albert's house, only to see Blake being crushed by Alexander laying on her with his weight on her as he was panting while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang give them a blank expression, again, before Venom ask. "... What the hell are you doing?"

"Does that mean you found anything helpful?" Albert ask them.

"Erm, we're just taking a break from scrummaging around for some files, or something like that." Weiss reply, told, and answer his question all at once.

"Oh, of course we were." Blake said after she lift her head and spoke in an sarcastic tone of voice at Weiss.

"You can come again tomorrow." Albert told them.

"Oh, why thank you." Weiss said, which at this point, Blake's froze with fear and realized she going to have deal with Alexander again tomorrow, Blake's brain shut down like my computer overheating and suddenly shut down when i'm in the middle of writing something, as Alexander put a paw on top of her head.

"Misses, are you going to see me again?" Nina ask them.

"Yes, let's play again tomorrow." Ruby told her as Yang was carrying her temperory brain dead girlfriend Blake, as Weiss and Venom watch with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Clement. Winter order me to tell you to give you this letter from one of the higher military members of Vale's military." Venom said to Albert as he give the letter to him. He was silence before he spoke.

"... Yes, I understand." He said as his glass shine before they left and he closed the door behind.

"Daddy, do you have work?" Nina ask her father.

"Yes, I got work from one of Vale's member asking me to do something." Albert said to his daughter as he couch down. Nina was silent before she hugged her father and he hugged her back as his glasses shine once again.

* * *

 

_A couple of days later..._

"Ohh, 2 years ago, your mother..." Ruby said to Nina as the rest of her former teammates were reading through the research notes.

"Yeah, daddy said that 'she went back to her family.'" Nina said as he lay against the resting form of Aelxander.

"Oh. It must be lonely in quite a big house like this with just your father." Ruby said, as she sympathize with Nina as her mother left before she died on a mission when she was still little human girl.

"No, i'm ok! Daddy is nice and I have Alexander too!" But..." Nina said as she put her head close to Alexander's head and spoke in a sad tone of voice as her head lay on top of Alexander's head. "But lately, it's been lonely because daddy been cooping himself up in the lab."

RWBY look at her with sympathy before Weiss closed the book. "Oookkkkkkk. I'm feeling stiff from doing nothing but reading every day."

"The best relief for stiff shoulder is a bit of exercise, Weiss." Ruby told her girlfriend.

"Yeah, i'll do some exercise in the garden." Weiss said as she got up.

"Me too." Yang said as she got up as well before she asked her girlfriend. "What about you Blake?"

Blake was silent... before she close the book, got up, and point at Alexander as she shouted at him. "HEY YOU DAMN EVIL DEMONIC MUTT DEMON! I NEED EXERCISE, SO I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!"

Alexander woke up before getting as he panted happily. Ruby look at Nina as she spoke. "Come on, Nina too."

Nina smile and laugh. Blake was then chased by Alexander throughout the garden before he jumped on her and crushed her with his weight. Nina and Yang laugh as Blake give a death glare to her girlfriend while Ruby was happy at the sight of it and Weiss give Blake a, blank expression. All the while that Albert was thinking of something as he look at a image of a beowolf.

* * *

 

_A few days later..._

The clouds of the sky darken, which Weiss notice as Ruby ranged the door bell. "It's going to rain today, just as the forecast state."

"Hello! Dr. Clement, thank for the advance for today!" Ruby said as she open the door, only to notice that nobody was in the hall. "Huh?"

They went into the house and notice that something is not right as they walk through the hallway. Lampshade by Yang. "No one is here."  
"Dr. Clement?"

"Nina?"

That was when Weiss notice Albert in his lab, couching down and looking at something, before she spoke. "Dr. Clement, are you in here?"  
"Oh, it's you guys." Albert in an suprisingly creepy soft-spoken voice as he got up and told them. "Take a look at the finished product."

When they look at it, they were shock of what they saw to the point that Yang puke her gut out into a nearby trashcan. The creature was probably somekind of hybrid between a grimm and somekind of dog with something else in it, having black fur dark as obsidian, having unusually looking medium-size legs and paws that ending with long, sharp, red-colored claws, a long, downy, taupe-colored mane from the top of it's head to all the way to the tail, and having an face that look kinda like a lion with shape-looking, human-looking teeths with upper skull mask with eye having pure white and no life in them.

"This is the first grimm/animal hybrid and it can learn language." Albert said as he introduce the grimm/animal hybrid to them before he couch down as he spoke to them. "Watch this. Ready? This person is Weiss."

" **Weiss?** " It said, sounding like a femine voice that sound like a deep male voice.

"That's right, good job." Albert said to the grimm/animal hybrid.

" **Good... job?** "

"I can't believe it, it is really talking." Weiss said amazed by the grimm/animal hybrid.

"I know." Ruby and Yang said in unison as they were amazed by the grimm/animal hybrid as well.

"Phew. I'm glad I made in time for it." Albert said to himself as Weiss couch down to meet the grimm/animal hybrid. "I save my neck. I don't have to worry about my research funding for the time being."

" **Weiss. Weiss. We...iss. Weiss.** " The grimm/animal hybrid was saying Weiss' name over and over again until it spoke one word that cause Weiss to figure out what is going on. " **Mi...s...s** "

"Dr. Clement." Weiss said to him before she asked him. "When was your research on talking grimm was approved of and when did you join Atlas Military Science Research Institude?"

"That was 2 years ago, I belive." Albert said, which cause Ruby, Blake, and Yang raise with an eyebrow.

"When did your wife leave?"

"... 2 years ago." Albert said, figuring out that she has figure out something.

"One more question, ok." Weiss said before she spoke. "Where did Nina and Alexander go?"

When Weiss spoke about that, Ruby, Blake, and Yang figuring out what is going on and realized that the grimm/animal hybrid _was_ Nina and Alexander combine with a grimm thank to her father. Albert was annoyed as he spoke. "I hate kids with good instinct like you."

Before Weiss could do anything, Blake slam him against the wall. Which Yang to shout in worry. "BLAKE!"

"OH, THAT'S HOW IT WAS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Blake shouted at him in anger of what he done to them. "YOU USED YOUR OWN WIFE 2 YEARS AGO! AND THIS TIME, YOU USED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND DOG TO COMBINE WITH AN BEOWOLF GRIMM TO CREATE AN GRIMM/ANIMAL HYBRID!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang turn to Nina grimm/animal hybrid with sympathy on their faces as they felt sorry for her fate.

"Yeah, you can only do so much with animal experimentation." Blake said before she shouted at him. "SO IT BE A PIECE OF CAKE IF YOU USED EITHER HUMANS OR FAUNUS LIVES! RIGHT?!"

"Why are you so mad?" Albert ask Blake as he explain to her. "Haven't the advances of both humankind and faunuskind has made from the result of countless experiments on both humans and faunus being, to use medical science as an example? As a scientist, you-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Blake interrupted him and shut him up before she continue to shout at him. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE FORGIVING FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? FOR... TOYING WITH HUMANS AND FAUNUS LIVES!!"

"Humans and Faunus lives?! HA HA! Yeah, Humans and Faunus lives!" Albert said to Blake before he told her. "Blake Belladona! A former of the White Fang! Take a look at you and you just see yourself as a failure of a daughter!"

That caused Blake to let go of him in shock... only for Yang to grab him by the collar, slam him into the wall, and start punch him for 'breaking' Blake.

"Aren't those the result of the organization your own father build after becoming a terrorist group of your so called 'Toying with Humans and Faunus lives?'" Albert said to Blake. "We're the same, you and I!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Yang shouted at him.

"No, i'm not! Blake saw the possible in front of her and she just has to try it!" Albert stated it as he grin with blood dripping from his mouth.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Yang shouted at him again.

"And even if you knew where they were going, you couldn't stop yourself from trying!" Laugh Albert as he knew in his mind that Blake was a failure even from the start. It made Yang piss off more than ever before she started to punching him to near death with her prostheic right arm.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Yang shouted at him before she deliver the final blow. "We're hunter... I... I...!!"

Ruby grab hold of her older sister's prostheic right arm from stopping her from delivering the final blow to him.

"Yang. If you hit him any more than that, he'll die." Ruby told her. Yang growled until she stopped and drop the beaten Albert, still grinning even while he was beating to near death to the floor before she went to the shocked Blake, pick her up with her arms, and left the room before they leave the house.

"It's not possible to get things done without dirtying your hands..." Albert said as he chuckle, that was both Ruby and Weiss spoke at the same time.

"Dr. Clement. If you keeping talking, this time, me or Ruby/Weiss will shut you up by gutting you like a fish." Ruby and Weiss said in unison and threaten, which made him shut up. Ruby then couch to Nina grimm/animal hybrid and petted her as she spoke to her with a broken voice as she know what it feel like. "Nina. I'm sorry. We can't restore you with what we know right now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

" **Pl..ay.** " Nina grimm/animal hybrid spoke to Ruby as it is starting to rain outside. " **Let's play. Let's play.** "

* * *

 

_Later... at one of the building of Mistral..._

Weiss was sitting on a steps of stairs outside of a building with no life in her eyes before Ruby hover over her and ask her as she was corcern about her. "Weiss? Are you okay?"

Weiss didn't respond, but then... she laugh as she cries while the rain wash away the tears.

"It strange, people in the past called peoples with semblance either gods or devils. But still... we not devils and we're definity not gods either." Weiss said as she continue to cry and remember what happen to Ruby. "We're just insignificant humans and faunus, despite what people say about hunter and my own semblance, we couldn't save one little girl and her dog. I couldn't save one little girl and her dog. It's just show us how insignificant we are."

"... Come on, Weiss. Let's go back and rest." Ruby said as she pick up Weiss and shield her body from the rain with her own body. "You'll catch a cold otherwise."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Clement household..._

Two police officer were guarding the front gate of the house as it was raining... before a figure cover in a black cloak and hood was heading toward the gate. One of the two police officer ask the figure in black cloak and hood. "Um, do you have business with Dr. Clement? This place is off limit to normal people. If you have any business to do, then..."

The figure in the black cloak and hood did not respond to his question. It's single green eye glowed on the left side of it's face... and _two_ red eyes glowed on the right side of it's face under the black hood before a it reveal it's right arm to them. The two police officer soon realized of what they were dealing with right now before they were swiftly killed.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the house..._

The rain was heard from inside of the house as it was dropping. Albert was in a room with Nina grimm/animal hybrid as he spoke to her as it rain outside of the house. "Why doesn't anyone understand? Right Nina?"

Then... the figure cover in a black cloak and hood appear at the doorway of the room, which Albert notice before he ask it as he slowly got up. "Who are you? What do you want with me? You're not with the police or anyone I know of... how did you get in!? There should have been police outside-"

The figure cover in a black cloak and hood didn't gave Albert a chance to finish his sentance before it grab his face with it's right hand and arm, which reveal to be some kind of grimm dragon-like arm, before several holes were made from the inside of his body, killing him instantly, as it's just fling his body aside. Nina grimm/animal hybrid look at her father's now lifeless body as she cried and spoke. " **Dad...dy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.** "

The figure cover in a black cloak and hood just couch down and put it's right hand on top of Nina grimm/animal hybrid's head before it kill her in the same way. The figure cover in a black cloak and hood then leave the lifeless bodies and the house... all while Adam Taurus watch it from afar on top of a building before his scowl slowly turn into a murderous smile of joy. "Good work, my weapon. Good work."

The figure cover in a black cloak and hood left the house while Weiss and Ruby were looking out of the window at the other part of the city of Mistral.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Good, i'm finish with this chapter and time for the transformer fanfic I've been planning on...


	10. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, time to answer monlan66's question, because I keep forgetting to answer it since I kinda have a bad memory.  
> Ruby: Which cause you to sometimes forget.  
> Weiss: Ohho! Ruby, you got right there!  
> Me: Oh? Well, too bad for you, i'm an grumpy sociopath with a heart of gold author that you are working for.  
> RW: Damn it, you're right.  
> Me: Anywho-  
> Yang: Hey-!  
> *falcon kick Yang in the stomach*  
> Me: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE INTERRUPTED ME DESPITE THIS BEING COMEDY!  
> Blake: *see me faclon kicking Yang in the stomach* does he have a problem with her?  
> RW: Nah... he hate everyone equally.  
> Yang: I WAS JUST POINTING OUT THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS THE MOST SPOKEN LINES THAT BLAKE EVER SAID!  
> Blake: Good point, Yang.  
> Me: YEAH?! WELL SHE'LL POSSIBLE GET MORE LINES IN THIS CHAPTER AND POSSIBLE NEXT CHAPTER!  
> RWB: Ohhhhh....  
> Blake: Wait, really?  
> Me: I don't know! I'm lazy!  
> Blake: Oh...  
> Me: Anyway, here my answer; is it based on the manga, monlan66. There, there your answer. Now then, time to work on Chapter VIII.... so enjoy.

Weiss was dreaming the times before the incident occur and soon turn into a nightmare when it occur and recently memories of unable to help Nina, it was too much for her to handle that Weiss woke up from the nightmare, startled and breathing heavily as she was sweating. Ruby who was sleeping beside her bed, or was sleeping on the bed with Weiss sleeping on her gigantic boobs, quickly check on her. "Weiss, are you okay?!"

Weiss look around and look at Ruby... before she hold her legs closer to her chest and she spoke as she feet gulity of it. "... It hurt..."

Ruby realizing why she was shock as she still remember the incident that took her body away and being unable to help Nina recently, which she did the best thing she know to calm Weiss down as she hug her tightly as the rain continue to fall.

* * *

 

_Later..._

When both Weiss and Ruby got out of the room on the TACS _Olypimc_ , Blake and Yang met up with them. "Yo, Ruby!"

"Hi, Yang." Ruby said to her older.

"Weiss!" Someone behind Weiss said her name, which cause her to turn around and see Jarek walking to them.

"Oh, 1st Lieutenant Jarek." Weiss said to her before she decide to ask her. "I was wondering... what's going to happen to Dr. Clement and Nina?"

Jarek was silent... before she deciding to tell them the truth anyways. "In addition to having Dr. Clement to be on trail at Mistral Suspreme Court, however... the two of them died."

They were shocked by this news as Jarek could to thell them. "Offically, they were killed. I'm telling you this because even if I did lied to you guys, you would probably figure out what happen eventually."

"No way..." Ruby spoke in shock before Jarek walked passed, which cause them to follew her as Weiss ask her.

"By who?!" Weiss asked her.

"I don't know. I'm heading to the crime scene now." Jarek told Weiss." You're more than welcome to come along too, along with Ruby if you want to bring her along with you."

"Take us too!" Yang said to her.

"No." Jarek told Yang.

"Why not!?" Yang asked her angrily.

"Because you still have complex issues and problems along with Blake." Weiss told Yang, that what stop Yang and Blake from following them and both of them look down in shame with Ruby looking a them with a worry look as she was worry they will never get over their issues.

* * *

 

_Later... at the Clement household..._

While Ruby and Weiss were at the household now and saw covered murdered corpse, they saw Ren was here too, now an Lieutenant Colonel, due to the Mistral council asking the Vale council to borrow him for memorizing everything Albert has done to his wife and daughter before he was killed, and along with Adem, who was in his X-01 body and was assign to help them with it as it involve with some of the other murders.

"Hey, hold on a second, Colonel Winter. I came to pick the alive Dr. Clement, but..." Ren said before he made an sarcastic and gallow joke. "Are you telling me to go back and put a corpse on trail?"

Ren slap himself for making that terrible joke, Weiss, Ruby, and Aden just glare at him and were NOT amused by his joke as Winter just faceplam herself before Ren continue to speak. "For crying out loud, Winter, I didn't came here from Vale for an autosy."

"Yes, I know, we've made an mistake, Lieutenant Colonel Ren." Winter as she kick herself, literally, by summoning an ice-made version of herself to kick herself for making that mistake before telling him to do it. "Just take a look in any case."

"Hm. So here we have the sort of guy who would experiment on his own daughter and dog." Ren said as he pull the cover up a bit to look at Albert's body. Ruby and Weiss were horrified of what they saw of what happen to his body due to the wounds and realizing it happen to Nina too and Ren was not disappointed of what he saw as Adem was looking at it as well as Ren spoke. "Eeewww... Just I thought."

Weiss and Ruby look at them with interest eyes in their eyes due to thinking of what it is as Ren pull down the cover and turn to face Winter as he spoke to her. "The Mistral Police died the same way?"

"Yeah." Winter answer him as she told Ren. "It's as if they were ripped apart from the inside out."

"What do you think, Specialist commander Adem?" Ren ask him.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it." Adem answer Ren. "It was Adam, the former leader of the Vale branch of the defunct White Fang, and his human-looking 'pet'."

Weiss and Ruby were shock that Adam was using somekind of 'pet' to kill people and knew that, where ever he is, Blake and Yang are not safe from him and his 'pet'.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Salem..._

The city of Salem was in chaos and is in a civil war of itself, people were fighting, injuring, and killing each other of who is and is not on the side of the church as well as destroying many buildings and statues. As of right now, the church was losing this war badly as most of it member are either injures or dead, all while Asmodeus and Beelzebub were watching the battles from the tower of the church with amusement.

"Look at them, Beelzebub." Asmodeus said to her partner Beelzebub. "Humans and Faunus just can't stop being so foolish."

"Foolish, foolish." Beelzebub said.

"Yes, they really can't." Someone said behind them as he climb the stair, who was reveal to be Urban, who was somehow alive as he speak with Asmodeus while smiling. "This stupidity has to be at least refreshing, to be able to do as well as this."

"Well, well, it's 'Urban'." Asmodeus said before she spoke to 'Urban'. "Sorry have had to bother you."

"Yes well, once this is over, you well let me go back to the city that i'm in charge of." 'Urban' said to gher.

"When that Schnee girl interfered, I was wondering what I would do..." Asmodeus said as she turn to look at the city's chaos before she continue to speak with 'Urban'. "But looking at the results now, she and her little team help us out by finishing our work here faster than what was scheduled."

"Heh, and..." 'Urban' said to Asmodeus. "With just a little control of information on your part and a little shove to the people of the church of mine, this is things how turned out."

"This is all because both Humans and Faunus are both so very simple creatures and beings. Bloodsheds, regrets, bloodshed, hatred, regrets, and hatred..." Asmodeus said to 'Urban'. "A powerful festering energy roots itself in this land and carves blood crest here along with other blood crest at other place of the kingdom of Vacuo, linking to the capitial where the biggest blood chest lied... no matter how many times they repeat it, they're unable to learn from it. Humans and Faunus are such stupid and yet sad and pitiful creatures and beings."

Asmodeus look at one of them from the tower, a child who was crying, in sympathy before 'Urban' ask her. "And isn't that why things are turning out as we had desire them to?"

Asmodeus then smirk, but unknown to 'Urban' and Beelzebub, she actually hate it and wish she would died, before Beelzebub ask her, not even noticing Asmodeus's sadness. "Lots of people are going to die again?"

"Yeah, a lot will die." Asmodeus answer his innocent little question.

"Can I eat all of the dead people?" Beelzebub ask her.

"No, you may not, because you can't eat them." Asmodeus answer his question before speaking to 'Urban', revealing the fake Urban's true idenity. "By the way, Leviathan... how long do you plan on taking and looking like that? You're making me feel sick."

Leviathan grin before spitting out a cube-shape device, revealing to be somekind of voice disguising device, before getting a sign out of nowhere which read ' _Oh, come on, 'twas done in the spirit of things. But if i'm going to have to transformed, instead of a worthless old geezer..._ '.

Then the fake Urban start transforming into a short girl with brown and pink hair, who was none other than... Neo herself, but this time, she has a blue-green color Ophiel crest on her top right leg, as she flip the sign with different words now which read ' _It'd be nice to look youg and cute like this once again and beside... my name is Neo._ '

"Yoy have the vilest personality out among us through!" Asmodeus said as she laugh at Neo, who glare at as she change the sign again which read ' _You're trying to pick a fight with me, you beowolf woman?_ '

"MONSTERS...!!" Someone shouted behind, which reveal to one of Urban's soldiers. "What's going on... the founder... where founder Urban!? What are you monters!!"

Asmodeus and Neo just stared at each other before Asmodeus spoke. "... What do we do?"

Neo changed the sign again which read ' _Monsters huh? How rude._ ' That was when Beelzebub ask them. "Can I him?"

Both Asmodeus and Neo stared at Beelzebub and each other before they just shrug and Neo told him with her sign ' _Sure go ahead, Buddy._ '

Beelzebub then tackle the soldier and chomp off his head and eat it before eating the rest of his body as Neo spoke to Asmodeus with her signs which read ' _That remind me. I read the news on the scroll saidng that Albert Clement in Mistral got killed._ '

"Who care about what happen to that smallfry of a scientist? And beside... he got what he deserved." Asmodeus said to Neo, which she changed her sign again which read ' _Yeah, I don't care about him either. It's about Adam and his 'pet'. Yeah, and team RWBY are there as well from what I hear._ '

"Team RWBY... i'm both mad and pleased that they interfered with out work, but we can't let one of them die." Asmodeus said to Neo. "They are all precious sacrifices."

"Asmodeus, i'm done!" Beelzebub said to her.

"Clean off the stuff around your mouth, Beelzebub." Asmodeus told him before she spoke to Neo as Beelzebub clean his mouth just as she told him to do. "I don't know who he is, but it would pose a problem if something out of schedule were to happen. As I understand that as we're almost finished settlings things with this city. Let's take a look over there. So what's Adam's 'pet's' name and called?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Clement Household at the city of Mistral..._

"Black Dragon Guy?" Weiss and Ruby said to Ren and Adem.

"We don't know who he is so we called him and because we don't have a better nickname." Ren said to them, which cause Weiss and Ruby to give him a raised eyebrow.

"An murderer who work for Adam and whom we don't know we have knowledge of neither his identity, weapon, nor objective. Not even his own gender." Adem explain to them. "The only information we have on him is that he seem to wear a black cloak with hood and he work for Adam."

"From the last 3 years, Adam sent him on 10 murders throughout the world, all of which are humans." Ren said to them.

"Yes, that rumor spead here as well." Winter said, which Ren decide to tell her something.

"Don't tell this to anyone, but just 5 days ago, old man General James Ironwood was also killed." Ren told Winter, which Winter, Weiss, and Ruby were shocked by.

"General James Ironwood got killed?!" Winter said in shock. "But he was easily one of the best hunters I known!"

"I know you find it hard to believe, but this means that Adam has a guy that dangerous lurking around in this city. I'm telling you this for your own good. Just increase the numbers of escort around you. I'm asking you to do this as a friend." Ren told Winter as Weiss and Ruby were listing in. "If he's working for Adam, then he would be going after humans like me or your sister Weiss or faunus that betrayed him like Blake, right?"

"This isn't good..." Winter said as she realized it before telling orders. "Confirm if Yang and Blake are still at the ship! Immediately!"

"Winter! I saw them walk down from the main road and I don't think they don't have their scroll with them!" Weiss told Winter. "Right, Ru-"

Weiss saw Ruby has already left in search for her sister and her girlfriend, which annoyed her. "Goddammit! Ruby left at a time like this to search for them without us!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

Blake and Yang were sitting on the bottom of an old clock tower in the rain. They were silent until Blake decide to ask Yang. "Yang?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Blake... My head is so full of stuff that I don't know where to start thinking." Yang said to her cat faunus girlfriend. "I've spent all of last night... thinking what a hunter is."

"A hunter is just someone, who like everyone else, is just part of the current that space & time flow through." Blake said, recounting someone's telling her that.

"The universe spin through these currents. People dying is also a part of the current. Embrace the current. That's what I was told so many times by my mother that it got annoying that I took Qrow's advice of ignoring her. I thought I understood it. But because I didn't actually understand what's mean back then... I was nearly killed yet again by Adam before you helped me. And now... i'm starting to think that I've shouldn't have took Qrow's advice and whether I could have done something about something I can't do anything about." Yang said to herself as her eyes glowed red, as she remember her dad telling what happen to Ruby when she was at Blake's house being depress and what happen to Nina and Alexander, as she wrap her arms around her legs as she chew herself out. "I'm an idiot. I haven't improve a bit since that time. I thought that if maybe I went outside, maybe the rain would wash off some of this sadness. But even one drop hitting my face is making me even more depressed."

Blake was silent before one of the mistral police officer saw and went to them to tell them. "Oh! There you two are! Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long! Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long! Thank god you're all right! We've been looking for you two!"

Adam looking at them on the rooftop of a building as he was watching Blake and Yang before he signal the figure in the black cloak and hood, who was in the crowd watching them, to move in for the kill.

"What? What do you want?" Yang ask him.

"You need to return to the safety of the _Olypmic_ immediately." The mistral police officer told her. "The truth is that an unknown serial killer is on the loose in this-"

The figure in the black cloak and hood then interrupted as it suddenly appear behind him. They turn around to see figure in the black cloak and hood's glowing eyes staring at them. The mistral police put out his gun and try to shoot the figure in the black cloak and hood, only for the figure in the black cloak and hood to reveal it's grimm dragon-like right arm as it grab his face and kill by ripping him apart from the inside out before throwing his body aside as it start walking toward Blake and Yang, which for some reason, can't move.

' _Wha-what is this guy? This is bad! This is bad!! This is bad!!!_ ' Yang thought as she can't move as the figure in the black cloak slowly walk toward them with cold, glowing, dead eyes. ' _My legs aren't moving even through my head is screaming for me to run away. Not good... i'm going to died!_ '

Just at the last minute, the clock tower rang, which cause Yang and Blake to move, allowing to run from the figure in the black cloak and hood as Yang shout. "Blake!! RUN AWAY!!"

The figure in the black cloak and hood soon chase after them as Yang thought of why the figure in the black cloak and hood want kill them. ' _What the hell was that?! What's this about?! Making enemies is something I've never... really avoided... which is something I do a lot... but that's no reason for someone to try and kill me!! Because I haven't done anything bad! ... Okay, maybe I did, BUT not enough to get me killed over, which doesn't warrent killing me!"_

"YANG! Over here!" Blake shouted at her blonde girlfriend from the alleyway, which confuse her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO IF WE GET INTO A ALLEYWAY?!" Yang shouted at her.

"JUST COME ON!" Blake shouted back. Soon as Yang got into the alleyway, Blake use a earth-type dust and her clone to suddenly make a wall, which impress her girlfriend. "Now he can't follow us!"

Blake spoke too soon as the figure in the black cloak and hood burst the wall by punching it with brute force a single time. Blake and Yang attempt to run, but the figure in the black cloak and hood then manipulate a drainage pipe to collepse along with the the debris it was connected, blocking them. Yang then ask the figure in the black cloak and hood. "What the hell are you? Why are you chasing us?"

The figure in the black cloak and hood did not respond to Yang's question as it remain silent to them. Blake and Yang get out their respective weapons, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celia, after realizing it wouldn't listin to them. They charged at it, only for the figure in the black cloak and hood to dodge their attacks and smash Blake into the ground, which cause Yang to shout. "BLAKE!"

Yang was pissed beyond relief as she crack her fist together. "I'm not going to be nice to play by your schedule!"

"Yang, don't... run.. awa-" Blake said before Yang interrupted her.

"You idiot! You think I can just leave you behind and run away like you did?!" Yang shouted at Blake before she charged at the figure in the black cloak and hood and attmept to punch it, only for the figure in the black cloak and hood dodge her punch, grab her prosthesis, and use magnetism to destroyed Yang's prosthesis right arm, which shock her, as she fell to the alley ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: MY ROBOT RIGHT ARM!!  
> Me: Oh relax... you get to be the first one to speak in the ending note!  
> Yang: But my robot arm... D:  
> Weiss: Oh, don't worry, Yang you're get a new one.  
> Ruby: By possible next 2 chapters.  
> Yang: WHAT?!  
> Blake: I... I didn't get much lines.  
> Me: Hey, at least you spoken quite a bit more.  
> Blake: Good point.  
> Me: Anyway... I'll be working on finishing RWBY: Hellsing tomorrow.


	11. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There, now done with chapter 11 of RWBY: Hellsing.  
> Ruby: The fusion fanfic of RWBY and Hellsing?  
> Me: Well, ddddduuuuuhhhhh, isn't the title obivious?  
> Ruby: Good point.  
> Weiss: But I wonder who the identity of that person in the black cloak and hood...?  
> Ruby: You mean Black Dragon Guy?  
> Weiss: Yes.  
> Yang: Woah, you're sure are creative with nicknames. Huh, Dr. Gairyuki?  
> Blake: Well, Chapter VIII did state that it the best that Ren and Adem didn't have better nickname.  
> Yang: Good point there Blakey.  
> Weiss: But serious... who is this guy?  
> Me: Oh... *grin* the hints from the last two chapters of 'his' appearance on 'his' identity.  
> RWBY: What?  
> Me: It's a plot twist.  
> RWBY: Ohhhhh... wait, what?  
> Me: Just go fucking read it.  
> RWBY: Okay. *read this chapter*

Yang fall to the ground in shock of her prosthesis being destroyed by the figure in the black cloak and hood's grimm dragon (A.K.A Alduwing)-like right arm. That when Ruby appear as she turn around the corner thank to her semblance before she spoke. "BLAKE AND YANG! Are you-!"

Ruby then saw her older sister jump slump against the ground as she was at the mercy of the figure in the black cloak and hood. Ruby was... enrage someone was trying to kill her sister and her girlfriend too. "You... FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Ruby active Cresent Rose Gibbous into origami claw mode and roar at it in rage before attacking the figure in the black cloak and hood. Not only the figure in the black cloak and hood barely dodge Ruby's attempt attack with her claw weapon, but also surprise of how fast Ruby was and the pure rage she was emitting as Ruby fight against the figure in the black cloak and hood as the lightning strike. That was when Adam jump down from the building he was on and onto the street, which shock Blake. "ADAM?!"

Adam was silent as he walk toward and faced Yang while Ruby was fighting against the figure in the black cloak and hood before he spoke to her. "Look like i'm going kill you now, Which I don't mind you pathetic human."

"... You're only going after me, right?" Yang ask Adam as she was still in shock. "My girlfriend Blake... you're going to kill her, too?"

Adam was silent... before he let out a laugh like a madman before he answer her question.

"What do you think?" Adam said to her before he raise his sword into the air. "Goodnight."

"YANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY!!" Blake shouting at Yang. "GET UP! RUN! STOP! STOP IT! YYYAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!"

A shot was then heard before a multiple shots were heard and riddle of bullets strike upon Adam, killing him as his body fell to the ground. Yang turn around to see it was Weiss who fired the first shot at Adam along with Winter and some of her Atlesian soldiers (like Venom, Jemery, and Jarek), who are from Winter's ship and Penny who were with her. "WEISS?!"

"God dammit, Yang. I thought you were better at this." Weiss snark at Yang.

"WELL, I'M SORRY! I WAS THINKING OF SOMTHING ELSE!" Yang shouted at her, but Weiss then focus her sight on Ruby fighting against the figure in the black cloak and hood before it use it's Alduwing-like arm to smash Ruby into the ground and manipulating the top front of a building to stop her from getting so quickly.

"RUBY!!" Weiss shouted. The figure in the black cloak and hood turn to look at them in silent as Weiss ask the figure in the black cloak and hood. "All right, who are you and why are you working with Adam?!"

The figure in the black cloak and hood did not response or answer to Weiss' question.

"Going to remain silent, huh?" Weiss snark at it. Before the figure in the black cloak and hood suddenly dash toward Yang and try to minimize the distance between by extending it's Alduwing-like right arm at her, but luckly, Weiss summon the Knight's hand before grapping Yang's hair and throwing her behind Weiss, which pissed her off, as she summon it's sword as well before trying to strike the figure in the black cloak and hood with, but manage to dodge it.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yang shouted at her in anger while one of the soldier was helping with Blake.

"You're worthless without your prosthesis right arm, Yang." Weiss snark at Yang. "So please stay back, Yang."

"Oh, yeah. You can't do most thing with just one arm." Venom bluntfully and honestly said. Which the word 'Worthless' suddenly appear out of the sky and stab Yang's top of her head as she was reminding that she was useless without her prosthesis right arm. The figure in the black cloak and hood landed near a wall before Adem, in his Paladin mech suit advanced model, landed behind the figure in the black cloak and hood.

"Hello!" Adem said as he attempt to punch the figure in the black cloak and hood into the wall, but it dodge his attack, which impress him before he introduce himself to the figure in the black cloak and hood. "Hmm... to be able to dodge my attack means you are.. quite good, quite good. I, am the prototype of all robots with aura... A.D.E.M, THE AUTOMATIC DYNAMO EXPERIMENT MACHINE!"

The figure in the black cloak and hood remain silent to him as Adem pick up a cinder block. "Haha...! So I see you will not redraw and remain silent to us! Very well. I will respect your courage! BY SHOWING YOU MY STRENGTH!"

Adem then punch the cinder block so hard that he sent it flying toward the figure in the black cloak and hood's head, which dodge as the cinder block is embedded into the wall of one of the building.

"One more shot!" Adem shouted before he punch the ground and send shockwave, which created stone-made spikes, at the figure in the black cloak and hood, which respond by destroying one of the spike.

"ADEM! Please destroyed don't destroyed too much of the city of Mistral because we're on a tight budget!" Winter shouted at him as Weiss and Penny sweatdrop at Adem.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! BEHIND DESTRUCTION, THERE LIES CREATION!! BEHIND CREATION, THERE LIES DESTRUCTION!! DESTRUCTIONS AND CREATIONS ARE THE TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN!!" Adem shout as he spoke out his speech he made as he punch together his fist in the air. "DESTROY AND CREATE!! FOR IT'S THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Everyone was silent while a dramatic spotlight is shining on Adem as the figure in the black cloak and hood with it's eyes glowing is gaping in the distance and give a look that was like it was thinking to itself like 'what the hell is this lunatic doing?!' look as everyone sweatdrop with Weiss speaking. " Did he have to make a speech?"

"Are you surprised? My older brother is clearly insane." Penny told her. That was when Ruby suddenly burst of the ground, with her jawbone destroyed again, and then suddenly appear behind the figure in the black cloak and hood, shocking everyone including it, as it turn around just in time to see Ruby's eye were now pure glowing white with a red tint before she start attacking the figure in the black cloak and hood at incredible speed even for Ruby. Weiss recongize this as it happen before.

"OH NO! Ruby is in Berserk mode!" Weiss shouted.

"She is in what?!" Penny and Winter shouted.

' _Who is that figure?!_ ' Weiss thought as she see Ruby managing to damage the cloak when the figure in the black cloak and hood dodge every two attacks before Ruby strike one attacks on it and it's cloak. Ruby then manage to corner the figure in the black cloak and hood before she attack it by using her left claws weapon going under, ripping the black cloak and hood of the figure off it and manage to injure it.

"Did Ruby get him?!" Winter ask Weiss.

"No, he's fast." Weiss told her. "That attack only graze him. But Ruby manage to rip off the cloak, who we know who he's identity."

The identity of the figure in the black cloak and hood was reveal and it shock everyone... as the figure look like Pyrrha in her regular clothing, except for having white skin and white hair, her clothing are all black, has a Alduwing-like right arm and right leg, has two red eye on the right side of her face, her sclerae being black in her left eye and her eye color being crimson eye with a green pupil and no sign of having life in them, two horn on both side of the head, has a tail with hand at the end of it, and has thick silver collar around her neck.

"PYRRHA?!" Weiss said in shock. Ruby was even snapped out of her berserk mode in shock of seeing Pyrrha again before they saw Pyrrha smashing her Alduwing-like right arm into the ground and manipulate the metal below her, causing the sewer below her to collepse, which Ruby manage to get out of the way as everyone did as well.

"That bitch went into the sewer!" Shouted one of the soldiers as the smoke clear, revealing Pyrrha vanish into the sewer.

"Don't follow her." Winter ordered her soldiers she was commanding.

"Yeah, because there's no way i'd follow a girl that dangerous." Venom stated to her.

"Sorry. You and Ruby gave us a enough time to surround her, but..." Winter said to Adem before he interrupted her.

"No, no." Adem said to her. "Rather than buying time, I was trying my best not to get killed."

"Oh? Is it over?" Ren said as he appear from the corner.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ren... where have you been all this time until now?" Adem ask Ren.

"Yeah." Penny said.

"I was in hiding!" Ren said as he give them a thumb up. "If things went bad, somebody had to live to tell the tale!"

"You're suppose to provide backup!" Winter said to him.

"Yeah? Well, Vale have other stuff they need to handle right now. Beside, a one hunter-trained guy like me isn't going to be part of 'some believe it or not' episode with nutcases like you guys!"

"Nut..." Winter said as she twitching in anger at Ren.

"Hey! There's other stuff to do if you're finished fighting!" Ren ordered the soldiers and police officers. "I want rapidly deployment of the sketches within the city of Mistral!"

"Right!" They said.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted at Ruby as she notice she slumping on the ground as she went to her little sister. "RUBY! Are you okay?! Hey!!"

"... You... FUCKING IDIOT!" Ruby shouted as she punch Yang in the face. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were shock that she punch her own sister in the face for being an idiot. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK WHEN BLAKE TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY?!!"

"Because I can't just leave Blake behind and run away-"

"THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU AN FUCKING IDIOT!" Ruby shouted at Yang as she punch her again in the face. Everyone were staring with different expressions at the sister's argument with each other .

"WHAT'S WITH YOU, RUBY?! IF I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY, BLAKE MIGHT HAVE BEEN KILLED!!"

"BLAKE MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" Ruby continue to shout at her older sister. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE CHOOSING TO DIED WHEN YOU COULD KEEP ON LIVING!!?"

"DON'T GO UP TO YOUR BIG SISTER AND SAY SHE'S AN FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN AND AGAIN!!" Ruby shouted as she grab her sister by the collar of her shirt. "WE MIGHT FIND A WAY TO RESTORE MYSELF IF YOU KEEP SURVIVING! AND WE MIGHT EVEN FIND A WAY TO EVEN SAVE A POOR GIRL LIKE NINA!! BUT HOW COULD YOU TOSS AWAY THAT POSSIBLITY AND PICK DEATH...?! I ABSOLUTELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO THAT!"

All of suddenly, a cinder block came out of no where and knock Yang out cold, which cause Ruby to shout, beriddled, and rant at her older sister. "OH GREAT! YANG IS KNOCKED OUT BECAUSE SHE'S AN FUCKING RETARD!!"

Weiss smirk at her girlfriend's rant.

"Ah... We're all beat up, Ruby." Weiss told her girlfriend. "There's no way we can suck this much, not even Yang."

"But we're alive." Ruby told her.

"Yeah." Weiss said as her own older sister, Winter, put a coat over her. "We're alive."

"So that's why they bond to one other are strong." Winter said to Adem as she look and smile at her sister being happy. "... Look like their own problems have settle down for now."

"We can't let this matter settle down yet. They're target of someone dangerous." Ren told Winter and Adem.

"So the Black Dragon Guy is the long thought dead Pyrrha Nikos." Winter said.

"Yes, but how is she alive and look different? Is she even Pyrrha?" Adem ask.

"Look like things are going to get rougher." Ren said to them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"When examining the body of Adam Taurus, they found a dairy of him, which lead us to believe that it might contain important details. Which is the case." Winter explaining her squad and RWBY as Ren, Penny, and Adem (who was in his X-01 body) was inside of her office on her ship as well. "The dairy reveal that join a cult before he even join the White Fang and just merely join them for doing it for the cult, not for freedom for faunus as he didn't even care for what he called his own race a bunch of worthless idiotic animals."

Blake was shaken by the truth of Adam's intention as Winter continue to explain the details and information from his dairy. "It's also contain information how Ms. Nikos is alive and why she look different... apparantly, they somehow resurrected her by fusing her own ashes with the Alduwing that attack Beacon Academy it's blood, which explain why she has some grimm-like features, before they put that silver collar on her to controlled her. As of right now, this information is going to be kept as a secret for a long time."

Everyone was silent until Weiss spoke.

"I just can't believe it, not only did they took Ruby's original body, but they just resurrect Pyrrha just to use her as their slave to commit many murders just for their religion?" Weiss said. "They disgust me for their own purposes and interests to spead their cult."

"To make matter worse, they're the sort of peoples who will use anything to their disposal and don't care how things get done, which are the most dangerous and scariest ones." Ren said.

"We also cannot worry about things gets done. We cannot die yet." Winter said to them. "The next time we meet, there will be no talk. We will capture Pyrrha on the spot."

Everyone was silent for a while before Ren broke the silence.

"Anyhow! let's end this topic about my resurrected teammate." Ren said.

"Wait, Pyrrha was your teammate?" Winter's squad ask.

"Well, duh, I was a part of Team JNPR?" Ren stated to them.

"Oooohhhhhhhh."

"Anyhow..." Ren said as he walk toward RWBY and ask them. "What are you guys are going to do now?"

Weiss thought about it before speaking about it. "Well, we're pretty much want to fix Yang's custom made prosthesis right arm. But I have to make sure Ruby doesn't go into Berserk mode again, first."

"I got a quick question, what is berserk mode?" Penny ask.

"Well... honestly, I don't know much to how I can explain it, but I think it active when Ruby is really angry or something else." Weiss said. "When it active, Ruby lose all sense of her self-awareness and go into an berserk rage that cause Ruby to act less like a human and more like an animal. The only noticable change is her eye go pure glowing white with a red tint to it."

Ruby shudder at thought of going into berserk mode.

"But doesn't want to remind of it and how she hate going into that mode." Weiss said.

"So how did you discover this mode?" Penny ask again.

"Well, let's just say... that an Sea Grimm Dragon has an crappy day." Weiss said. "And when I mean crappy, I mean Ruby gone berserk and jump into the mouth of the Sea Grimm Dragon while spinning with Cresent Rose Gibbous in origami claw mode as she ripping and tearing the Sea Grimm Dragon from the inside, killing it."

"Woah, that grimm must have seriously a crappy day." Penny said.

"Yeah, so first, I must make sure Ruby don't go into berserk mode again." Weiss said.

"Shall I help you?" Adem as he flex in the dramatic spotlight is shining on him.

"We'll pass." RWBY said to him.

"That's right..." Jarek said. "Since Yang can't use her prostheisis right arm..."

"Just a bimbo who swears a lot."

"A blondy with long hair."

"Uh huh."

"An arrogant blonde woman."

"Worthless. Just worthless!" Weiss said.

"Yep yep."

"Sorry Yang, I can't say anything right now." Blake told Yang.

"Sorry, big sis... I don't know how to follow that..." Ruby told her older sister.

"THAT'S BULLYING! You're all picking on me!" Yang shout as she cry tears of betrayal at them.

"I guess we have no choice." Weiss said.

"You mean?" Ruby, Blake, and Yang ask her.

"Yup, we have to Yang's mechanic who custom Yang's prosthesis on the island of Patch who is living at the Xiao-Long household." Weiss said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: *shock of what they just read with gaping mouths and blank eyes as they were pale with white* ... THAT MYSTERIOUS BLACK FIGURE IS PYRRHA AND SHE'S SOMEKIND OF HALF GRIMM?!  
> Me: *grin* Yes.  
> RWBY: WHY?!  
> Me: Because I plan it from the beginning of the story. Also, Grimm Pyrrha is inspired by the picture of RegalClaws on deviantart.  
> Adem: *smash through the door* HELLO AUDIENCE~!  
> Me: Oh, hey Adem. I didn't you were going to be in the note I am curretingly writing right now.  
> Adem: THE REASON I CAME IS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE IMPORTANT NEXT CHAPTER!  
> Penny: *came into the room as well* I'm sorry, he's a bit enthusiastic about me and him being in the next chapter.  
> Me: *stare at the audience with a blank expression* Right....


	12. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: WOO! Already at the 10th chapter of this fanfic i've created! Now let's the vie- *see I've already got about over 2,648 views and 18 favorites on FF.net and 565 hits on A3O* *whistle* Man, my story is quite popular! But specially A3O, which I prefer over FF.net, because let's face it, FF.Net suck! Plus, A3O offer way more freedom of writing, which I like.  
> Ruby: Hey? Didn't one of the reviewer of the story on FF.net, I don't know what his name was... morlan666?  
> Weiss: Yeah... *check the review page on FF.net* Yup, most definity.  
> Ruby: Thank, Weiss.  
> Weiss: Your welcome my dolt~.  
> Ruby: Anyway... didn't you that he hope that Scar will find Dr. Gairyuki and turn into a puddle of goo because he said that Dr. Gairyuki made this fanfic a parody of both RWBY and FMA, and for not saying anything.  
> Me: Okay. First off, morlan666. It said Fullmetal AU right in the description page of FF.net (an A3O I think?) and RWBY because that what the fandom is.  
> Yang: Yeah, and beside, like how the hell Scar or whatever character is coming for his ass is suppose to find Dr. Gairyuki?  
> Blake: Don't tempt fate, Yang.  
> *Suddenly; Edward Elric, Scar, Mustang, Riza, Armstrong, and Envy burst through the door*  
> Ed: THERE THAT FUCKING DINOSAUR ROBOT!  
> Me: YOUR NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *burst through the window that was there for no other reason other than for me to escape from the angry FMA death mob*  
> Ed: AFTER HIM! *The mob start chasing me*  
> *RWBY and Al sweatdrop*  
> Al: Hehe uhhhhhhhhh... sorry about that.  
> RWBY: That's... okay.  
> Al: Yeah... so... *look at RWBY* want to do it?  
> RWBY: *Look at Al* Sure.  
> *Both RWBY and AL turn around to face the audience*  
> All: Please enjoy.

Weiss remember how this all started.

"I've got a ton of work to do, so I gotta go back to Vale soon." Ren said to them.

"I would love to protect and bring you guys to the Island of Patch, but I need to return to Atlas in order to help out with the project of rebuilding Atlas." Winter said to her sister and to her friends.

"It's very hectic to watch over Colonel Winter."Jarek said to them. "Because she'll sometimes and even often ditch work."

"Got zero confidence in protecting you guys when it's that dangerous." Vemon said to them.

"Same as what he said." The other said as they raise their hands as well.

' _So why..._ ' Weiss thought as she reveal she is sitting beside with Adem (in his X-01 body, cover by a trench coat) in one sits and Yang are sitting beside with Ceil in the other sits on an airship that was going to take off. ' _Why is this old prototype robot and that literial minded girl Ciel come along...?_ '

* * *

 

_Earlier that day..._

Adem (in his X-01 body) was crying like a baby with actually tears build into him. Everyone, including Penny and Ciel, in the room have various reaction and expression to it.

"I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU, WEISS SCHNEE!!" Adem said as he grap Weiss before he hug to her to death as he was crushing with his strength and hug. Before going into one of his hammy speech. "Your pure love that made you try to bring back Ruby! And your might love that made you prepare to throw away your own life to put your own girlfriend's soul in a body! I AM MOVED!"

"Don't come need me." Weiss said to Adem as she stomp her foot on his face before she talk to her sister with a twitchy expression. "You've got a big mouth, Winter."

"Well... When I was approached by someone that annoying, I had no choice but to talk about the incident 5 years ago." Winter said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, he does that most of the time." Penny said as she known from experience.

"And that is why..." Adem said as he wrap off his tears with a handkerchef. "Penny, Ciel, and I shall take responsibility of being RWBY's escort until we meet Yang's prosthesis specialist!"

"WHAT?!" Yang shouted before speaking. "What the hell are you talking about?! We don't need an escort!"

"Yang." Blake said to her girlfriend. "Are you saying we're going to leave like you are now when we might be attack by Pyrrha again?"

"She's has a point there, Yang." Weiss said. "She's right about that."

"Blake and Weiss are correct." Jarek said. "Doesn't it make more sense to give you an escorts who can help you and powerful enough to stand up to her?"

"So I'm fine with someone other than Adem!" Yang said.

"I've got a ton of work to do, so I gotta go back to Vale soon." Ren said to Yang.

"I would love to protect and bring you guys to the Island of Patch, but I need to return to Atlas in order to help out with the project of rebuilding Atlas." Winter said to Yang.

"It's very hectic to watch over Colonel Winter."Jarek said to Yang. "Because she'll sometimes and even often ditch work."

"Got zero confidence in protecting you guys when it's that dangerous." Vemon said to Yang.

"Same as what he said." The other said as they raise their hands as well.

"DON'T JUDGE THINGS FOR ME!" Yang shouted at them.

"It's decide!" Adem said as he put his hand on top of Yang's head before speaking to her. "Young adults should take advice from waht their older peers say!"

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!" Yang shouted at him before decide to try to get help from Ruby. "Why you... Ruby, you say something too!"

"GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME THAT I'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE A KID SINCE I BECAME AN ALPHA BEOWOLF!" Ruby shouted happily as she smile happily and her tail is wagging happily as well. "AND WE GET TO BE PROTECT BY PENNY AND HER DEATH MACHINE OF OLDER BROTHER! YAY! :D"

"This is hopeless!" Yang shouted as Weiss, Blake, and Penny sweatdrop as they knew that this is Ruby they talking about.

"If you insist on being unreasonable, Yang." Weiss warned and threated Yang as she smile devilishly. "How would you like it if we cut your long blonde hair short?"

"That's playing dirty!!" Yang shouted at her as her sister was lullabying, humming, and singing happily at this.

"Yes. If it's decide..." Adem said as he pitch his chin. "Let us pack without delay!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby was inside of a box with a hole on the top for her head and neck (or a cage that is just a giant size version of a pet carrier, either one you prefer). Ruby sweatdrop sat this as she is in her thoughts. ' _This is the first time I've been treated like a luggage since I've became an Alpha Beowolf..._ '

"My poor girlfriend/little half-sister/friend." Weiss, Yang, and Penny said as they sulk on the ground while Ciel and Blake sweatdrop of what they're seeing.

"It is cheaper on the travel fees if she is treated as a pet!" Adem said.

"RUBY IS NOT A PET!" Weiss and Penny shouted at Adem as they give him a death glare to him.

"Sorry." Adem said apologizing to them as he sweatdrop before he turn around to speak and to Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, bring what you need to bring quickly. Did you bring a handkerchef?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TREAT ME LIKE A KID!" Yang shouted at Adem as Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Ciel, and Penny sweatdrop.

* * *

 

_Later... on the airship heading to the island of Patch..._

' _This just keep getting worse and worse..._ ' Weiss thought. That was when she heard her scroll ranging and put it out to check who was calling by pressing the 'video call' button that was red, which reveal Ren on the screen as Adem, Yang, and Ciel were looking at the screen of Weiss' scroll. "Ren!"

"Hey."

"Hello." Adem said.

"The guys from TACS _Olpymic_ were too busy to drop by, so they sent me here instead." Ren said to them before speaking to Ruby. "And i've brought a message from Colonel Winter."

"From my sister?" Weiss ask.

"Yeah, she said 'Post-processing is a bit of a pain, so I will not permit you or one of your friends to die within my range.' That is all." Ren told Weiss.

"Well, tell her that I said 'Roger that, I will not die before you do, sis.'" Weiss said sarcastically as she twitch in anger, which cause Ren to laugh.

"Wicked brats manchilds are still around in this world. You and your sister ought to live long." Ren said before he salute and told them. "Well then, be careful on your journey. If you drop by Vale, give a holler."

Weiss and the other salute him back as Yang spoke before he finish the call and cut off. "Sorry I have to use my left arm."

* * *

 

_Later..._

While the giant airship frown in the air of the sky, Adem spoke. "This will be my first I meet an prosthesis mechanic."

"I'm pretty Penny it's too." Ciel said.

"Well, to be more accurate, she's sort of a surgeon, a prosthesis harnesser, and an prosthesis turner that is training to be a expert on prosthesis mechanic and is living at the Xiao-Long household. She's one of the seven older sisters of our friend, Jaune Arc, before he was never seen again 5 years ago, so she'll make it cheap and do a good job." Weiss said as she explain to Adem.

"What sort of place is this island of Patch?" Adem asked.

"It's an amazing island with the only town on the island, which is amazing, is also called Patch. Ain't nothing there." Weiss explain as she been there before with her girlfriend plenty of time. "Because of the Fall of Beacon, stuffs just didn't happen there anymore. If Ozpin and the Vale council did a better job of stopping or avoiding the Fall of Beacon, there might have been more stuff going on down there."

Adem and Ciel... were nervious of hearing that. "... I don't like the sound of that."

"Want me to go?" Weiss said sarcastically before she continue to explain as she smile. "... It's really a quiet place and island. There's nothing there, but it has a lot of stuff that cities are missing. It's a perfect place to raise a family... if anyone is interest in that kind of stuff. That's the home island of Ruby and Yang. That remind me..."

Weiss look at Adem and Ciel. "You did put Ruby on this airship, didn't you? And where Blake and Penny?"

Adem chuckle. "Hohoho, indeed they are here."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the cargo hold of the airship..._

Ruby, Blake, and Penny were in the cargo hold of the airship where the pet are kept at as both dogs, cats, and other animal were making sound of they were typical of.

"Woah, this is my first being treated like a pet." Ruby said sarcasticially and snark to herself.

"Lighting up, Ruby." Penny said as she and Blake play gold fish.

"Yeah, I know." Ruby sighed. "I just hope this trip to Patch is worth it."

* * *

  
_Meanwhile... back at passenger area..._

"I thought it would be lonely to be by herself." Adem said to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK MY GIRLFRIEND AND FRIEND WAS?!!!/MY LITTLE SISTER AND GIRLFRIEND WAS?!!!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted at him as they twitch in anger as Ciel look on with a blank expression.

"Why are you not happy!?" Adem ask Weiss and Yang. "It's large, cheap, and lively. Does she have not everything she would want?"

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!!!" Weiss and Yang shouted at him. Unknown to them, they were listening by an unknown blonde woman, looking like Yang with F-size boobs, green eyes, and purple-color nails, named Luxuira, as she was listening to them.

* * *

 

_Later... at a town..._

The airship landed in an old airship port of a town called Sleepy Hollow due to engine problems it was having, which nobody knows how long it will take to fix the engines of the airship. Weiss yawned as she was sleeping against the open window and Adem and Ciel were reading something on the scrolls and Yang... was just minding her own business until Adem he notice someone, who was an lean and lanky middle age man in his 50s which made him look like a crane, walking by the airship whom he thought he recongize before he got up from his chair to look through the open window, which shock Weiss, before he spoke to the man. "Dr. Irvine!!"

The man known as Dr. Irvine turn around as Adem spoke to him. "Aren't you Ichabod Irvine!? It is me, Adem from Atlas!"

Ichabod look at Adem with horror on his face before he run in seer terror.

"Did you know?" Weiss ask.

"Yes..." Adem said before he explain to Weiss. "He is a very capable hunter on his own right and was a friend of Joseph's wife Fairuza. He used to work for the Vale Military and took part in an unknown classified research project ordered by the Vale council for medicial purpose 28 years ago, but disappeared after what it was called the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** ' when a large terrorist cult group that split from the White Fang and kill 35% of the populations, both human and faunus alike, of 13 desert towns that was near Vale and took over it. It took 7 years to tried to recapture the towns by both Vale and Atlas that but all somehow failed miserable before Vale and Atlas councils decide to take off the gloves and ordered all extermination of the members to both soldiers of Vale and Atlas, which destroyed most of the town until the last one falled."

That interested Weiss before got up from her chair and speedwalk as she told them. "Let's get off!"

"Oh? Were we not to get off at the Island of Patch?" Ciel ask Weiss.

"If that guy researched what Adem said he did, then he might know something about Grimm biology and transfer of souls from the body!" Weiss said to them before she got off of the airship and told one of the workers. "You have to unload Ruby, sir! We want to see something, so we'll be back!"

The worker open the door to the cargo hold of the airship and Adem carry Ruby out of the cargo hold as Luxuira was listening in to them. "Dr. Ichabod Irvine? Hm..."

* * *

 

_Later... in Sleepy Hollow..._

"Did you see someone passed by earlier... erm..." Weiss ask one of the people of the town, a faunus, before she try to remember the Dr. Ichabod name before Adem.

"Did this elderly man pass by?" Adem ask him as he show him the accurate drawing of Dr. Ichabod. Weiss and the others, however... were more interest of how Adem was a great drawer.

"... Adem, you're good at drawing..." Weiss said to him.

"I agree with her." Yang and Ciel said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"This the artistry that has been pass down by the Polendina family for genarations!" Adem shouted as Penny sweatdrop.

"Oh, that's Dr. Nivri!" The faunus said to them.

"We know him, we know him!" One of his buddies said.

"Nivri?" Adem asked.

"As you can see, everyone is poor in this town." He explain to them. "We don't have money to get any doctors, but the doctor said he doesn't care about that."

"He's a good man!" One of the elderly peoples of the town said.

"He won't abandon and would check up on a patient that everyone thinks has absolutely no chance of being saved." One of the middle ages peoples of the town said.

"When my legs got caught up in a tractor and it look like I was a goner, he fixed it up just like new!" One of the farmers said of the town as he laugh.

"And when he was healing... I thought there this bright flash and then it was already healed." One of the girls of the town said.

"So he took a fake name and hide in this town." Weiss said as they walk toward where Dr. Irvine. "But why did he run?"

"That's a good question, Weiss!" Penny said to her as they walk.

"When Dr. Irvine disappear, I've heard that some sercet classified informations that Vale kept disappear also. There was a rumor that Dr. Irvine stole them..." Adem explained to them as they walk up the stair where the door to the house is. "He might have thought we were agents from Vale's agency."

Weiss knock on the door, only to find it open and decide to go in. "Hel-"

That was when she met a muzzle of a snubnosed revolver S&W Bodyguard Model 49 before she dodge the bullet by arching her back backward and Dr. Irvine spoke. "What did you come here for?!!"

"Please calm down, doctor." Adem and Ciel said calmly to Dr, Irvineas Weiss breath rapidly to calm herself down.

"Did you come to take me back?!" Dr. Irvine as he was shaking badly as he aim his gun. "I don't want to go back there! Please! Just let me...!"

"That's not true. Please listen to what we have to say." Adem and Ciel said calmly, as Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Penny look back and forth at Dr. Irvine and Adem and Ciel, seeing that it's not gonna work out.

"Then did you come here to silence me by killing me?!" Dr. Irvine said to them.

"First, put down that gu-" Adem and Ciel said before being interrupted.

"I WON'T BE FOOLED!!" Dr. Irvine shouted. It was this point that Adem and Ciel see that it wasn't going anywhere and decide to resort to violence to defused the stitution ... by Adem throwing box which Ruby was in at Dr. Irvine.

"WE SAID CALM DOWN!"

"RUBY/RUBY-FRIEND!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I couldn't bear to do it..." Dr. Irvine explain to them, after the stitution was defused and he let them into his house. "Even through it was an order from the Vale council, to be made to dirty my hands on it, I... and then it used at the towns in the easten areas of Vacuo that were near Vale as a tool for mass murder... it was a truely horrifible battle... too many innocent bystanders died..."

RWBY, Ciel, Penny, and Adem were in slince as they understand why he disappear before Dr. Irvine continue to explain to them. "What have I done are things that cannot be atoned by for by just taking my life. Even so, I am acting as a docter here for long as I can."

"Just what did your research and what did you escaped with?" Adem ask him.

Dr. Irvine just breath and sighed as he rub his forehead with one of his hands before he told them of what it is.

"I made a Philosopher's Stone." Dr. Irvine told them. "The research files and a stone are what I brought with me."

"You have a stone?!" Yang said.

"Yes." Dr. Irvine said as he went a cabient full of bottles and pick up a small bottle fulled with a red liquid, small enough to be pick up by a trumb and index finger before showing it to them. "Here it is."

All of them has blank expression to the small bottle fulled with red liquid before Penny ask. "Sir, isn't that just a liq-" Penny said before Dr. Irvine pop out the cap and pour it on the table.

"Huh?!!" They were shock before the liquid suddenly take a peddle-like shape with gelatin-like motions as Dr. Irvine put the bottle down. "Huh...?"

"The Stone of the Philosopher, the Philosopher's Stone, the Celestial Stone, the Great Exlixir, the Fifth Elements. Just as the Philosopher's Stones have many names, their shapes are not limited to of that of stone." Dr. Irvine continue to explain to them as Penny constantly point the stone as it made gelatin-like motions while everyone look on in amazement with Adem pinch his chin in wonder. "However, they remain experimental creation up until the end. imperfect object that will eventually reach their limitations and become unusable. And yet, they were sercetly used during the final months of the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** ' during that time, and their powers were demonstrated."

' _Imperfect..._ ' Weiss thought as she remember Urban's stone. ' _I see, the one he had was one of those..._ '

Yang grin at this and, without thinking, she spoke to Dr. Irvine. "Dr. Irvine, can you show us the research files you took?!"

"HUH?!" Dr. Irvine was shock before he ask Adem. "Adem, who are they?"

"We're offical hunters." Weiss explain to him after being silent for so long before she point him at Ruby. "And this beowolf you seen right here is my girlfriend, Ruby Rose."

"Hi." Ruby said to Dr. Irvine.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So... her body was stolen by an unknown person..." Dr. Irvine said. "I'm surprised. I didn't it was possible to successfully transfer a soul into a grimm's body."

"Then...!" Yang quickly ask.

"But I cannont show you the files!" Dr. Irvine told them.

"No way...!!" Yang said to him.

"This is the end of discussion. Go home." Dr. Irvine told them as he store the bottle back into the cabient. "I cannot let you have the stone for something minor as restoring her body."

"MINOR?! THIS IS MY SISTER WE TALKING YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang shouted at him as her eyes glowed red while Blake, Penny, and Adem were easily holding her back.

"It is better if you didn't see it." Dr. Irvine told them. "That's the research of the devil. Once you know about it, you'll see the very face of hell."

"If you talking about hell, I already saw all parts of it a long time ago and it is even far more horrifying than you could even image it." Weiss said to Dr. Irvine, which cause him to turn around in horror of what she just said before he turn around.

"... I can't let you." Dr. Irvine told them. "Please go home."

"Why you...!" Yang growled in anger.

"Me and Ruby understand."

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Weiss told them.

"WHAT?!!!" Yang said in shock.

After they left his house, his mind wonder back of Weiss telling him that hell was far more terrifying that even his own mind couldn't handle.

* * *

 

_Later... at the airship port..._

The repair of the airship's engines were finish and they were checking if they were working correctly. RWBY, Penny, Ciel, and Adem were waiting for the airship to be ready to for it's delay flight to the Island of Patch. Yang was grumpy when she asked Weiss. "Is this really fine with you two?"

"Huh?"

"While we wouldn't have been able to see the files, we could have taken the stone by force! I mean... i've could have done it!" Yang said to the two.

"... Remembered the people we met on the way to Dr. Irvine's house... even if we restored our bodies by robbing this town of its life support, it'd just leave a nasty after taste." Weiss said to Yang before speaking to Ruby. "We'll look for a different way, right Ruby?"

"Yep." Ruby agree with her.

It was at this point Yang has another mental breakdown for being so stupid and prepare to punch herself in the face. And I mean by punching yourself, I mean equipping Ember Celia and prepare to blown your head off with it. Blake, Penny, and Ciel tried to stop her and as a result, a dustcloud of fighting was created. Which cause Weiss, Ruby, and Adem to sweatdrop at the sight before Weiss ask Adem. "Oh yeah, are you fine with this too, Adem?"

"The man I met today was only a town doctor name Nivri."

Weiss grin at this before speaking. "Gonna have to start from scratch again. Man, this is a long road, right Ruby?"

"Yep." Ruby agree with her.

"Hey!" The 3 heard a voice, with the 4 other distracted by their own fighting, and turn to see it was Dr. Irvine, who was nearly out of breath.

"... This is the place where the research files are hidden. Look at this if you don't regret knowing the truth. And if you, you will uncover the truth behind the truth." Dr. Irvine said to Weiss as he give her a paper before he stop himself and shook his head. "No. I've said too much. I pray that you will restore Ruby's body one day."

Weiss, Ruby, and Adem were surprise that he give them the note of the where the files are hidden, but respect him as Adem salute him while crying and Weiss bow down in respect as the 4 were done fighting and were permitting into the hospital bay, except for Penny, of the airship as Ruby look at them.

* * *

 

_Later... at his house..._

As he see the airship flown in the air, he just let out a sigh and open his door before going inside. That was when the woman from before, Luxuira, who somehow got into his home despite being locked from the inside when he left and a familiar green-color Phul symbol above her boobs, spoke to him from behind. "It's been a while, Irvine. What an unexpected result from watching i've gotting over the Weiss girl and her pup."

Irvine was startled while he goes up against the wall on his back as he recongize her as Luxuira continue to speak to him. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't come here to bring you back. Even without you, your assistants are doing a great job of taking over where you left off."

"Wha...!" Irvine said in shock. "It can't be! You're still continuing to make those things!"

"Oh my, how awful it is for you to forget that ones who gave you the know-how to produce a Philosopher's Stone were us." Luxuira scarcastically said to Irvine as she explain to him. "Even without you and even without the files, the research itself haven't stopped. The matter of the research files you took with you, on the other hand... It wouldn't be so bad if a ordinary person were to find them, but it'd be very bad if a practitioner as good as you were to take a look at them. You ran away from the laboratory when you has an inkling of a truth... isn't that right?"

"So that's how it was. I had prayed that I was wrong, that it was a nightmare, but..." Irvine said as he try to reach for his gun. "You goddamn grimms!"

That was when Luxuria transform her right hand into beowolf hands and lengthen her claws into blade, which reveal that she was the human form of Asmodeus, as she stab the left shoulder of Irvine, causing him to yelled in pain, before she spoke to him as she warned him. "Don't try anything funny. The place where you hidden the files. You told the girl and her pup didn't you?"

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb." Asmodeus warned him as she twist her claw blade.

"I'm busy. I don't have time for useless chatter. That woman is bright." Irvine said as he smile and chuckle. "When she see those files... one day, she and that so call 'pup' of her will find out the truth... OF WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO!"

"And am I going to let that happen?" Asmodeus ask him calmly.

"'And am I going to let that happen?'" Irvine said in an mocking voice of Asmodeus before he use his sembalnce as he laugh at her face. "You're not going to do anything! Because!! YOU ARE GOING TO DEAD HERE!!"

Irvine use his semblance to summon a headless spectre with a danish-head axe in one hand and a bardiche-head axe in the other hand before the headless spectre stab Asmodeus in the stomach with the bardiche-head axe and she fall to the floor dead before Irvine call off the headless spectre. "You let your guard down... wha...!"

Irvine then saw Asmodeus regenerating from the wound as she got up. "That's so mean, I can't died, remember? I've total forgotting... that you're also an hunter that is worthly of being of one of the sacrifice."

"That's... that's not possible!!"

"Now... what are you going to do?" Asmodeus asked sarcastically.

"Doctor!" That was when a little girl, a shark faunus with brown skin name Kari, came into Irvine's house. "I've brought some flowers!"

"KARI! DON'T COME IN HERE!" Irvine shouted, but it was too late as Asmodeus transform her left hand and lengthen her two claw blades before stabbing them into the door and trapping Kari in between.

"Now be a good girl." Asmodeus warn her as she smile, despite the fact she sercetly hate doing this.

"KARI!"

"Irvine, you know what will happen... if I twist my hand a little bit?"

"DON'T!! That girl has nothing to do with this!!"

"Wrong answer." Asmodeus told him. "Say it."

"The place I told the woman... where the files are hidden..."

"The places is...?" Asmodeus asked.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the airship..._

"The Vale's Military Library, 1st branch." Weiss said.

"So, he 'hid a tree in a forest.'" Adem said. "The amount within that library's stock of books is staggering."

"There's a clue about the stone there...!!" Weiss said in excitment.

"Weiss, this road isn't a dead end!" Ruby said, also in excitment.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Irvine's house..._

"Keeping it at Vale's Military Library. Not too shabby. And here I thought you ran off with it." Asmodeus said as Irvine hug Kari as she cry to protect her from Asmodeus.

"What on earth are you grimms...?" Irvine ask. "And what do you mean by 'sacrifice'?!"

"Even if you don't worry about, you'll find out soon enough. I'll let you live until then, Irvine." Asmodeus said before she hold the door and warn Irvine before she walk out. "If you try to run away or interfere with our work or do anything else stupid like that... if you think about trying anything funny... Yes, that's right... I'LL ERASE THIS TOWN OFF OF THE MAP."

After leaving the house, she let her facade down for now as she didn't like killing the entire population of the town before she thought of what she's going to do now. "Now... the Weiss girl and her pup isn't going to like this, but... I wonder if she'll let go ahead of her and dispose the files."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whew* I'm glad that done.  
> Al: Okay, soooo.... we will appear in other chapter as well?  
> Ruby: Yeah, that's an interest question...  
> Me: Uhhh.... I don't know, I often forget. Also, Dr. Ichabod Irvine and Sleepy Hollow is inspire by the book of the same name. The cargo hold scene is inspire by a family guy episode. Also, I'll make the the chapter before the last one.  
> Weiss: Hey, does this room is dark as space itself.  
> *look around in my dimesional room*  
> Me: It's a dimesional room, what did you expect?  
> *Beelzebub and Gluttony burst into the room and are hungry*  
> Beelzebub/Gluttony: Can we eat him?  
> Me: I'M A ZOID AND I'M MADE OF ORGANIC METAL!! I'M NOT TASTY!!"  
> *Cut to Nina and Alexander with a Halo and angel wings flying up to heaven as her asshole father burn in hell*


	13. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Finally done with chapter 13 of RWBY: Hellsing. Now, time to work on Chapter XI now...  
> Weiss: Or in other words... working almost the entire day on it?  
> Me: Yelp.  
> Ruby: Well, you do go to give credit for Dr. Gairyuki to making these chapters rather quick.  
> Weiss: Good point, Ruby.  
> Me: Why thank you, Ruby.

"All set." Taiyang Xiao Long said to one of his neighbor in his workshop as he is already done fixing with his wooden-made prosthesis leg while Velvet and Coco were watching, who were visiting him and the another one living with him.

"Oh, this feels nice. As good a job as I expected from you Tai." He told Tai as he is testing his fixed wooden-made prosthesis leg.

"So how about it? You up to moving on to mechinal prosthesis now?" Tai ask him.

"Haha, are you joking, right?" He laugh before he told Tai. "It might be handy, but at the moment, I don't have the money right now."

"... For a guy for your age, you're pretty scare." Coco said jokely.

"COCO!" Velvet shouted at her girlfriend.

"WHAT?!" Coco said in a defensive tone of voice.

"Well, there's something called a flavor as Yang received her's when Ironwood give her one for free after 8 months of losing her right arm." Tai told him.

"I don't have that sort of courage. Goodbye."

Tai smile while he sigh as he look at him walking away with Velvet lecturing her way bigger and taller (like about ehhhhhh... 6.5 feets?) girlfriend for being just joking, but rude, to the cilent and Zwei was sleeping on the lawn. That was when Zwei woke up when he heard something and saw it before he got up and start barking happily at it.

"Hm? What's wrong Zwei?" Tai said before he, Coco, and Velvet look over at what he was barking and smile as Zwei decide quickly happily ran to it with Coco and Velvet watching it with Tai. "Oh, so they've come."

Tai look at the second of his house and shout someone who was living here as well. "Azure! Your guest of honor is here! Azure!"

Azure Arc, the youngest daughter of the Arc and the 7th older sister of Jaune Arc, stop of what she was working on when she her heard her guest of honor and friend of her young brother Jaune's friend is here.

Zwei was panting as the corgi was running pretty happily around Weiss, Blake, Yang, Penny, Ciel, and Adem, who was carrying Ruby in a box, as they walk toward the Xiao-long household as Weiss spoke to Zwei. "AWWW~! Whose a cute boy~? Whose a cute body~?"

"Hello Zwei." Penny said to the small corgi.

"Hey Zwei." Yang and Blake said.

"Hey Tai, Coco, and Velvet. We need Azure's help, Tai." Weiss told him before she introduce them to Ciel and Adem as she point at them. "This is Adem and Ciel."

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. And these two are Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, my daughters' friends." Tai said as he introduce himself and Coco and Velvet to Ciel and Adem as he shake Adem hand. Zwei sniff the box Ruby was in.

"Long time no see, Zwei." Ruby said to Zwei, who reply with a bark.

"But in the time that you two have be gone..." Velvet said. "I say Ruby gotting bigger, Weiss."

One of Weiss' berserk button has been pressed and insult her girlfriend's size and height. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND BIG, WHOSE GIRLFRIEND IS A MAXI-PREDATOR!"

"OH YEAH?! WHAT DID CALL MY GIRLFRIEND, WHOSE GIRLFRIEND IS A ULTRAWOMAN!" Velvet insulted back as her own berserk button was pressed, which is similar to one of Weiss' berserk buttons, scratch that, all of her berserk buttons are similar all of Weiss' berserk buttons.

"YOU HEARD ME, WHOSE GIRLFRIEND IS A GATLING GUN AMAZON!"

"YOU GIRLFRIEND IS A MARCO-WHALE!"

"YOU GIRLFRIEND IS A GIANT CATWOMAN!"

Weiss and Velvet have a love and hate with an emphasis on 'love' relationship. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Tai, Coco just have a look of 'Here we go again' look on their faces as they were already see it before as Penny, Ciel, and Adem look at them with confusion on their faces.

"That bimbo! I keep telling her to call before she drop by, but no..." Azure as she run to the upper deck of the house before she shouted at Yang. "HEY!! YANG!!"

Yang turn around just in time to be hit by a wrench and knock into the ground by it as Azure shouted at her. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO AT LEAST CALL ON YOUR SCROLL FOR ONCE BEFORE YOU SHOW UP FOR MAINTENANCE CHECK?!"

"AZURE, YOU JACKASS!" Yang shouted back as she got up and sit on the ground. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"AHAHA! Welcome back to your home!" Azure said to them.

"Yeah...!" Yang said.

"I'm home again." Ruby said happily.

* * *

 

_Later... inside of the Xiao Long household..._

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!" Azure scream at the sight of what she was seeing and pointing at where Yang's old prosthesis was.

"Oh, sorry. It got busted up." Yang told Azure as she drink from her cup.

"'It got busted up', WAIT ONE MINUTE!" Azure shouted at Yang. "JUST HOW WERE YOU USING THAT FIRST CLASS ATLAS-MADE PROTHESIS ARM THAT I HAD PAINSTAKINGLY CUSTOM AND TUNE?! AND WHAT HAPPEN TO IT?!"

"Got totally smash into little pieces." Yang told as she laugh. Azure just faint... before she respond by smashing and embedded her wrench into Yang's own skull. Azure look at Ruby as Blake try to get the wrench out of Yang's skull. "So, what happen? And why Ruby is in a box? Just what were you guys were doing?"

Ruby just blush as she girlishly giggle with Weiss glaring at Azure to make sure that she doesn't harm Ruby before Tai ask his daughter's girlfriend. "So you want to go to the city of Vale as soon as possible to get the files on the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah, I want to do this, pronto." Weiss answer his question.

"Oh my, Ruby. You've kind of gotten bigger. The last time we measured you, you were at over 7 feets, righ-" Azure said before saw Weiss' death glare at her as the Knight she summon behind her has it's eye glowed red as it revved up it's chainsaw in preparing for possible killing for darning mentioning Ruby's height, she wisely decide to against saying it. "Okay, I'll shut up now and get to work to value my life. But we'll have to start from scratch with the arms due to the backup one being destroyed."

"Yeeeahhh... kinda my fault there." Tai said as he remember using as a club weapon against a giant Ursa Major.

"Huh? So that would take around 4 days to a week?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, good point." Weiss said.

"Don't underestimate me." Azure said to them. "It'll be 3 days."

"Thank alot, Azure." Tai said to her.

"Don't need to thank me. After all, you guys are the friends to my youngest brother." Azure told him before remembering the parts for making the new prosthesis arm for Yang. "After carving, there's assembling, adjusting, connecting, and finishing... Ack, this is going to take all night."

"We're sorry for asking you to do so much." Weiss told Azure.

"Don't worrry, i'm your friend's older sister. You want to go to the city of Vale as soon as possible, right?" Azure said. "So should I do as mcuh as I can?"

Weiss look at her in surprise as Azure told her. "Cause in exchange, i'll be getting oodles of cash from you right away!"

Azure slap Yang on the back and send her flying into a couple of boxes by accident. "Oops."

* * *

 

_Later... outside of the house..._

"What the hell is wrong and up with that bloodthisty woman?" Weiss ask herself, now in casual clothings, as Ruby, who was now outside of the box as she doesn't need it anymore and look at Weiss on the right side, and Zwei, who looking at Weiss on the left side, as he panted happily.

"You're saying that now?" Ruby said as she laugh.

"3 days, huh?" Weiss said as she lay down on the ground and stare at the blue sky as Zwei lay down with her. Weiss continue to stare at the blue sky until she spoke. "Anyway, when we have nothing to do, we really on a break. There aren't any libraries here either... we could train, but I don't think we should train all day..."

"But isn't it nice to have an occasional break since we haven't has it easy for a while?" Ruby ask her.

"But I don't work well with breaks!!!" Weiss said as she and Zwei were moving around like a child throwing a tantrum. Ruby giggle at this.

' _Sure you don't, Weiss..._ '

"Oh right! If we have that much time, we could go visit your mother's grave." Weiss said to her girlfriend, who was silence at mention of her mother's grave before she look up at the sky and spoke.

"Visit her grave, huh..." Ruby said as she was in thought.

"Yup, once Yang get her new prothesis right arm, we'll head off to the city of Vale right away." Weiss said. "We should go there while we have the time too."

"Yeah..." Ruby said. "I guess we can visit my mother's grave for a bit."

* * *

 

_Later..._

Adem help out the Xiao-long household by chopping the woods into 5 pieces of smaller woods with just a single punch for each woods. He got into the house to tell Tai that he was finished as he salute him. "I have finished chopping wood, Mister Xiao Long."

"Oh, thank you." Tai said to him as he was being help by Penny and Ciel to sort the junks. Adem looks around as he notice something.

"That remind me, I don't see Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee around." Adem said.

"They went to visit Summer, Ruby's mother, it's grave." Tai told Adem.

"I told them it was dangerous to wander off!" Adem said, Tai calm him down.

"They's fine!" Tai told him. "They's got a first rate escort following them."

* * *

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Zwei was following Ruby and Weiss as they walk to Summer's grave before they met two people, which a father and a son working on the field, that Ruby know of as one of them spoke to her. "Ah, Ruby! You've came back."

"It's been a while!" One of them spoke as Ruby recongize the son as one of her few friends when she was in Signal Academy.

"Just as big as always and being a good girl." His father joke as he laugh, which Ruby rub behind her head as she sweatdrop, but accidentally press two of Weiss' berserk buttons.

"DON'T CALL HER A RHINO-SIZE WOLF PET!" Weiss shouted, which them and Ruby to laugh at it before they left to continue to walk to Summer's grave as they met with other peoples Ruby know on the Island of Patch.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Xiao Long household..._

"You see, this place is a island in the middle of the sea." Tai told Adem as he explaining to him. "I was worry because to the fact that they don't use their share scroll that much, so I don't that much news and those girls haven't sent one letter, even Jaune at least sent 1 letter to his family and former teammates every 6 months."

"The world of Remnant heard of ' **Frost Knight** ' Weiss Schnee and ' **Red Hellhound** ' Ruby Rose... in particular, Weiss, Ruby's girlfriend, who is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company." Adem told him. "And it is because of that fame that they seem to get into trouble... but they are fine. Those girl are strong."

"Strong you say." Tai said as he remember the event 5 years ago when Ruby, in her current beowolf body, burst into the house through as she beg him to save Weiss. "Yeah... 5 years ago, when that incident occur, Weiss was able to transfer my youngest daughter's soul into a beowolf body. Who would have thought Weiss had that sort of strength and deteraminating in that small, fragile body of her's?"

"You treat Weiss and Blake as if they were you own children." Adem said.

"Yes. You see, Weiss' father, Jasque, was a abusive sociolpath control freak that only care for the public image who was even willing to disinheritance his own son and reinstall Weiss when he find out that Whitley will only past his early 20s, and Blake's parent, let's just say she didn't have the best relationship when she was a teenager and regretted not leaving White Fang with them, she still criticize herself for it even to this day." Tai explained. "After all, i've seen my daughters grow since they were born. You see, my two previous wives, Raven and Summer, were my teammates back when Beacon Academy was still standing. But truth be told... Ruby is actually Raven and Summer's child, but Qrow doesn't count because when we were in Beacon Raven told us that her brother Qrow literally doesn't any balls at all since he was born. Hehe, poor Qrow. Still, Raven left me because she want to help her clan, which Qrow and me couldn't stop us because Summer wouldn't let us. It make wonder if Summer is really dead or still alive."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Summer's grave..._

Ruby and Weiss were looking at Summer's grave before they look at a tree that look like it was burn a long time ago with some odd rock formation on top of a hill.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Xiao Long household..._

"Speaking of family, why did Raven left you and Summer for her to return to her clan?" Adem asked.

"Because they were bandit. But despite them being bandit, they were easily one of the more reasonable ones than most of the others since most of them are fucking insane." Tai told him smile sadly. "Raven left because she want to lead them so she can feed her family."

Adem, Ciel, and Penny look at Tai before he look at the clock and spoke.

"Whoops, speaking of dinner, i've got to start preparing dinner." Tai said. "Ruby and Weiss sure would possible they'll eat a ton, so i'll make enough to satisfy both of them."

"Oh no, you don't go out of your own way to take care of both of them-" Penny tried to said.

"I don't need to hold back. The food I make is yummier when eating with everyone." Tai said. "After all, I pretty sure they're need to get their mind off of the cave."

"What cave?" Penny ask.

"Oh, the one that the incident took place where Ruby lost her body." Tai told them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the top of the hill..._

Ruby and Weiss were looking at the cave. They were silent until they heard Zwei bark at them and they turn to face the small corgi as he panted before Weiss spoke to him. "Shall we back go? Everyone is waiting."

* * *

 

_A days later..._

"Ready? I'll start." Azure said to Yang. "One. Two. Three."

Azure then connect the new prosthesis right arm to Yang's nerves, which cause Yang to flinches in pain. Then she complains about it as she sighed. "I always hate the moment when the nerves get connected..."

"Don't whine. Try moving your new right arm." Azure told Yang, which she did before she continue to speak. "But is it cool to have a prosthesis. The smell of eletric, the squeaking of the artifical muscle, the humming of the bearing... and an ergonomically-design in a strong and beautiful form... ahh, the wonders of prothesis!"

"Machine geek." Blake said.

"Shut up, porn novel geek." Azure said. Yang get up and move her new right arm a bit.

"How is it?" Tai ask.

"Feel good." Yang answer.

"I figure you're going to skip out on the daily maintenace anyway, since you're like that. The steel that the new right arm is made of now had its chrome ratio raised and is more rust resistance. In exchange, its strength was lowered, so don't-" Azure said before she see Yang punching stuff inside of the room. "HEY, LISTEN UP!!!"

Adem look at the scene unfold inside while at door before he look outside where Ruby and Weiss are practicing by fighting each other.

Weiss easily dodge a punch from Ruby, which lead into the ground, before Weiss attempt to kick Ruby with her left leg, but she block the attack with her right arm before she grab Weiss' legt leg with her right arm and thrown her before she landed.

"Huh?" Tai said as he saw them practicing. "What? Why are fighting you two?"

"Hmm? Oh! We just practicing!" Weiss told him.

"That's a good idea! Blake?"

"Sure."

Blake and Yang are practicing with Ruby and Weiss, which interest Adem. "Hoho..."

There was then an sudden explosion and then.... Adem's own Paladin suit Advanced Model body came out of the smoke, which cause them to flinch in fear. "THEN, I SHALL ALSO HELP!!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shattered as Yang was being already being cobbled by Adem. "I SHALL GO ALL OUT!!"  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" Ruby shouted.

' _What are they doing...?_ ' Azure wonder as she see them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"HEY DAD, WE'RE STARVING!!" Ruby and Yang shouted as they were already finished with their practice with Weiss, Blake, and Adem.

* * *

 

_Inside of the house..._

"Raven, Yang and Ruby's mother, used to say 'To train the mind, first train the body.'" Weiss said as they were eating dinner. "That's why we usually have to train ourselves like this."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Yang said. "Want to spar with me anytime, Blake?"

"Sure." She spoke a single word.

"So when you have free time, you spar?" Azure ask Yang before lecturing her. "That'll break the prosthesis right away."

"Well, you're making money." Tai joke as Zwei was chewing on his bone.

"However, Ruby and Weiss are correct. A healthy mind lives in a well-train, beautiful body." Adem said before he stand on the table and show off his body to them. "BEHOLD, MY BODY!"

Everyone just stared at Adem with an annoyed blank expression before Penny spoke. "Adem, get off of the table."

"Ruby, get that sauce." Weiss ask her girlfriend.

"Ok." Ruby said before she pass the sauce to Weiss.

"Tomorrow, we'll get on the first airship in the morning to the city of Vale." Weiss said.

"Oh really? This place will be quiet again." Tai said.

"Pfft, when we get that stone, we restore Ruby's body and possible restore my arm so I won't need Azure!" Yang said jokely.

"Yeah right kiddo!" Tai said, obiviously not believing her, as Ruby fed Zwei a small fish to him.

"And this jerkface can't even do anything without a mechanic like me!" Azure said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JERKFACE?!" Yang shouted.

"Well said!" Adem said.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Weiss and Ruby were sleeping heavily in Ruby's room, with Weiss sleeping on Ruby's gigantic boob while she is scratching her expose belly, which annoyed Blake. "She fell asleep with her stomach expose again."

"Oh well." Yang said.

"You two act like their guardians." Tai chuckle.

"I've had a enough... it's a pain to have two high-maintenance teammates." Blake said.

"It's hard to tell which of these two is the older one." Yang said.

"So how old are they?" Tai asked.  
"21 for Ruby and 23 for Weiss." Penny said.

"It's funny these two 'offical hunters' are sleeping like children." Yang chuckle.

"It's does remind of the Iron Golem Mine. Those dust miners were being pushed around by their boss who is someone from when Jasque is in charge and told us to help them out. When Weiss heard the boss of the group, Rick, say 'this is our home and our grave as well' she helped them out by firing their current boss and soon replace him with Rick. She really went overboard."

"Hehehe! I see, it was the 'our home part', eh?!" Tai said as he sympathize with them. "The pain of losing something as important as a home must have really hit hard."

"Yeah." Blake answer. "That's why me and Weiss are grateful you guys for being here for us like a real family for us. It's just for those two to say it to each other."

Adem cried happily of what he just heard from the room as he listen as he wrap away his tears with a hadkerchef.

* * *

 

_Later... that morning..._

The rooster crow while on Zwei's head. RWBY, Penny, Ciel, and Adem are ready to head for the City of Vale. Weiss spoke to Tai. "Thanks for taking care of me and Blake, Tai."

"That's alright." Tai said as Ruby was petting Zwei for one more time before leaving. Before long, they left.

"Sea ya." Weiss said.

"Becareful." Tai told them. "When you girls get back once in a while and eat some breakfest, you hear?"  
"Yeah, we're drop by sometimes." Ruby told him.

"Who'd drop by this far on to a island for-" Weiss ask herself before she heard Adem chuckle and turn around to stare at him. "What?"

"To have a family to welcome you... It must be wonderful to have a place like this to return to." Adem said to Weiss.

"Really. We're wandering sort that go from journary to journary." Weiss said.

"Hey, guys!" RWBY turn around to see Azure waving at them. "See you later."

"... Yeah!" Weiss said, as they reassume walking toward the first airship to the city of Vale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There! Done. I have skip a lot of scene since they're not actually important. So this chapter is quite short, but I like it that way.  
> Weiss: So you're going to work on the epilogue of RWBY: Hellsing?  
> Me: Yep.  
> Ruby: I want to know end of that story.  
> Me: Good for you.


	14. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Aaaaaahhhhh~... finally, now i'm done with RWBY: Hellsing, but I'm planning on making two special for it before I finish. Now I can work on TGATW and RWBY: Berserk now.  
> Ruby: Yeah... you do have a bad habit of being kinda lazy through.  
> Me: Oh shut up.

"We're here at Vale now!!" Ruby said as they got off of the airship. Weiss just stretch out before they saw two people, one female and one male in Vale military clothing walking toward them before they salute Adem as they spoke.

"Specialist Commander Adem. We're here to see you." The female Vale military officer said.

"Good work, 2nd Lieutenant Cyan and Sergeant Rusty." Adem said to them, reveal the female Vale military officer to be named Cyan and the male Vale military officer to be named Rusty.

"Oh, so you're Weiss Schnee!" Rusty said as he saw Weiss and Ruby, but, as Weiss knew and sighed, they were more interest and impressed with Ruby.

"Woah, this pet of your have quite a big pair of boobs and pretty big as well." Rusty said, which earn him a hard slap from Cyan for being a retard and press all three of Weiss' berserk buttons and she attempt to beat up with every bone in his body broken, but Adem prevent that from happening.

"We're so very sorry!! My partner here is an idiot." Cyan said before she slap him one more time for good measure.

"Now I shall go report to Atlas HQ now." Adem said, which made Yang very happy.

"Oh? What was that? Is this where we part? Good job. I'm so sad! Bye!" Yang said sarcastically and happily about him not being around them anymore.

"I AM SAD AS WELL! IT WAS A TRUELY FUN JOURNARY!" Adem said as he pull Yang into the crushing bear hug of his that he hilariously snap and broke Yang's spine, not that anyone care through since she the butt monkey. "MAY WE MEET EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN!"

Adem turn to speak to Cyan and Rusty as Yang's soul was floating up into the air before being caught by Blake while Ruby and Penny were hugging each other before they say goodbye, which cause Weiss to grin devilishly as she has Ruby all to herself once again as Adem spoke to the two Vale military officers. "Take care of rest along with Ciel!"

"Yes sir!" Ciel, Cyan, and Hinto said as they salute him.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouted in shock of having to be still escorted.

"So we have to have escort?" Weiss ask.

"Of course." Ciel answer before she explain as they went to the specially-design armor car (which look like a Cadillac Gage Commando with more space in the back). "According to the Mistral police department from Atlas HQ, Pyrrha has yet to reappear and to be apprehended, and until the situation settles down, Me and those two shall act as your escort."

"While we are not capable as Adem or Penny, we have confidence in my abilities except for Rusty, he doesn't count, so please be relived." Cyan said.

"I guess we can't do anything about that." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you're supposed to say 'Thank you', what kind of you girlfriend are you?" Ruby ask.

"Girlfriend?!" Cyan said. "Er, this beowolf is your...?"

"Yep." Ruby answer her question.

"Then why are you a werewolf?" Rusty ask, not knowing what kind of a dumbass question he is asking.

"Here your answer; shut up dumbass." Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Yeah, shut up dumbass." Cyan said.

"Why are you even partner up with this dumbass?" Blake whisper as she ask.

"I don't know! And who are you peoples?!" Cyan whisper back.

"AH!! I can see it! I can see it!" Weiss said as she point at an library. "That is the Vale Military Library. It boast the greatest collection of books within the entire kingdom. There are so many books to the point where it is said that even if you repeat your life a 100 times, it wouldn't be enough to finish reading all of them."

They soon stop at the Vale Military Library and got out of the car.

"The first branch that you were looking for lies west of it. Many research, past records, and name registries are stored there..." Cyan explain. "However..."

Weiss and Ruby were shock at the sight of the library... or what burned remain that is left to the ground as Cyan explain. "Just a yesterday ago, all the books and notes inside of the library were burn inside from a fire, which cause it is unknown."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Mistral..._

Winter was put in charge of helping the Mistral police department of capturing Pyrrha as she spoke to her new and current commanding officer, General Roderick Sherman Ironwood, the son of Ironwood who is 18 years old and is over 6.3 feet tall, but still growing, with redwood-color hair, on the hologram video project in her office on the _Olypmic_ before he cut off and Venom spoke. "A youngster like me doesn't want to have to be a colonel."

"You're only afraid of when your own position will be change. Just be quiet." Winter said before she spoke. "However, I too want the Pyrrha case to be finished with. It's best nip in the bud the cause of future threats quickly."

As they were talking in Winter office, the _Olypmic_ was being look at by Beelzebub, who was sitting down on top of a building, watching it fly in the air. That was when he hear and turn to see Asmodeus, in her true form, is back. "Well, Beelzebub?"

"Welcome back, Asmodeus." Beelzebub said to her.

"Has Pyrrha shown up while I was away?" Asmodeus ask Beelzebub.

"Nope. Not here. Over there?" Beelzebub answer her question.

"The Weiss girl and her pup found out that the documents for the Philosopher's Stone were hidden at the 1st branch of the Vale Military Library. I went before them and dispose of them by burning them." Asmodeus explain to him. "It's not easy to look for those documents and research notes in a collection that big. It was a pain in the ass. So I burn the whole library to the ground. No need to watch over the girls for now. Anyway, I came back to see how things are coming along over here. Yes, we haven't taken care of-"

Asmodeus then see Beelzebub standing up and stiff the air. "Beelzebub?"

"I smell her. I smell her." Beelzebub said as he was stiffing in the air before locating of where she is. "An scent of both grimm and human in one blood is getting closer."

"Beelzebub." Asmodeus said.

"Yes. I can eat her?" Beelzebub asked.

"... Don't leave one strand of hair." She answered and Beelzebub grin at this.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the sewers of the city of Mistral_

Pyrrha, without her silver thick collar because it was broken in her escape from the police, was walking through the sewer as she was trying to figure out of what is going on right and why she was here. She heard something walking in the water and heard a growl behind her, which cause her to turn around to Beelzebub grinning at with a drool coming from his mouth before he roared and charged at her as she is ready to fight him, which cause an explosion in the sewer which a few people notice.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Vale Military Library..._

"Ichabod Irvine... hm... research files on the Philosopher's Stone. Just like I thought, it's not in the catalogue." The human woman with dark skin said as she search the catalogue. "Any new books that entered the main branch or the other branches would've be checked and logged in the catalogue. Since they're aren't in here, it mean that the files were never there or even that even if they were there, they were destroyed during the fire the other day."

Librian then notice Weiss and Ruby were sulking and have turn pale due to color failure with blank eyes. "... Um, hello?"

Then they got up and walk away as they were still blank eyes and pale with shock as Ruby spoke. "Thank you for helping us..."

"Hey, are you alright?" She ask in corcern as she sweatdrop.

"No, we're not alright." Weiss state to her.

"Oh, yeah! Alexandria might know! Wasn't she at the 1st branch before?" One of the other librian asked.

"Oh, right!" She said as she remember about Alexandria before she told Weiss and Ruby. "If you check out Alexandria's house, you'll be able to find out quickly."

"Who? Is she somebody who knows a lot about books from that branch?" Ruby asked.

"She know a lot... she's a bookworn to the letter despite being a shark faunus."

* * *

 

_Later.. at Alexandria's house..._

They were at Alexandria's house and Ciel was ranging the bell on her door, but so far, she wasn't answering the door.

"Huh? Is she not in?" Ruby said.

"The lights are on, so I think she's here." Weiss said.

That was when Ciel accidentally pull the door open and they look inside, revealing a massive amount of books, which cause them to sweatdrop at this.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE PILES OF BOOKS?!" Weiss asked.

"DOES SOMEBODY REALLY LIVE HERE?!" Ciel asked.

When they got in, they called for her.

"Mrs. Alexandria! Are you here?" Cyan said.

"Hello!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't believe anyone can live in an environment like this." Ruby said, that was when heard she heard something underneath and look at the piles of fallen books.

"Uh... somebody... help me..."

Ruby was silence for a few moments... before she let out an horrified scream and shouted. "GUYS! A PERSON!! A PERSON IS BURIED ALIVE UNDER THE BOOKS HERE!"

"DIG DIG!!" Weiss shouted as they dig the person out of the fallen books.

After they dig up the person from the piles and piles the book together, the person was reveal to be somekind of meganekko shark faunus that was Alexandria as she spoke. "Oooh, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention when a pile of books was tumbling down and fell on me... I thought I was going to die... thank you!"

"You're... welcome." Weiss said.

"Yes, i'm Alexandria. I love books and I was very to be employed by the branch library. But because I loved books too much... I forgot was I was suppose to be working and read books instead, so I got fired." Alexandria explain to them. "I have to work because I want to put my mother, a human, in a better hospital, but... i'm clumsy at doing anything other than reading books and I can't get work anywhere... Yes, i'm an useless faunus... the garbage of society..."

' _Is this lady okay...?_ ' Weiss and Blake wonder.

"Uh... there's something we want to ask you." Ruby said. "Do you know anything about the reasearch files written by Ichabod Irvine?"

"Ichabod Irvine... Irvine... Oh yes! I remember!" Alexandria said to them. "I remember those pretty well since they were one of the rare ones that were hand written among the printed books and they were shoved into a bookshelf out of their genre."

"... They really were at the 1st branch..." Weiss said... before she and Ruby fell to the floor, crying in failure. "... Which means they were completely burned..."

They got up from the floor before they walk away. "It's a start from scratch time again."

"Sorry for wasting your time." Ruby said.

"Ex...excuse me? Did you want to read those research documents?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes, but there's no way we can..." Weiss said.

"I remember all of what was written through." Alexandria said.

Weiss and Ruby stop dead as they were processing of they just heard with an ._. expression on their faces before it rang inside of their heads. "HUH?!"

"Because... I remember everthing written in a books after reading it once..." Alexandria is explaining them. "Words for words, without a single mistake. This will take some time, but shall I make a copy?"

Weiss and Ruby cried tears of relief as Ruby wave around with japanese fans in her hands as Weiss and Yang thank Alexandria. "THANK YOU, MS. BOOKWORM!"

"Bookworm...?"

* * *

 

_5 days later..._

"I'm sorry. Because there were so many, it took 5 days to complete them all." Alexandria said to them before she show them all the documents she manage toduplicates. "These are the duplicates of Dr. Irvine's research documents."

Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Cyan (Rusty does not count because he'll make only an few appearances) were gaping their jaws open wide as they were amazed of Alexandria did it. "... She really did it..."

"There are incredible people in the world of Remnant that are not hunters, Ruby...?" Weiss said.

"Wow, it make sense now. If there was this much, there was no way that Dr. Irvine could run off with them." Ruby said.

"This is really Dr. Irvine?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! Without a doubt!" Alexandria said. "Ichabod Irvine's culinary research documents, '1000 Flavors for Today's menu'!!"

"Huh?" They all said as they were confused and they check the document for themselves.

"Add a dahs of water to 1 tablespoon of suger." Cyan said.

"This is really '1000 Flavors for Today's menu..." Blake deadpan.

"Hey! Just how are these documents are important?!!" Yang ask Alexandria.

"Oh no! I only copied them as I read and remember them!" Alexandria told them.

"So this is something completely different, written by someone else with the same name?" Yang said before she ask Weiss and Ruby. "Was this a waste of time?"

Ruby and Weiss check and look at the documents, which seem to interest them, before Weiss ask Alexandria. "This really is what Dr. Irvine wrote, word for word without a mistake, right?"

"Yes, I'm positive!" Alexandria told them.

"You're incredible. Thank." Weiss said as she grin and thank Alexandria before she and Ruby pick up the quarter of the document, with Yang and Blake helping them with the other two quarter and Ruby being the one who carry the most out of all them, as Weiss spoke. "Okay! Ruby, Blake, and Yang, let's take this back to me and Ruby's hotel room."

"Yep. There plenty of dictionaries on the scroll as well." Ruby added.

"... And for helping us..." Weiss said as she took out her paycheck, write it down, and give it to Cyan along with giving her ID card to her. "2nd Lieutenant Cyan! Here's my registration code, my signature, and my ID card as proof of my identity. Go to the Vale National Bank on Jackson Street, withdraw the sum of the money that I wrote down, and give it to Alexandria."

"Yes, ma'am." Cyan said.

"Alexandria, thank a lot! Bye!" Weiss said before she closed the door and left.

"Hmmm... from her expense-" Cyan said before she and Alexandria saw the sum of the money and scream in shock.

* * *

 

_Later... at the hotel..._

"Dr. Irvine got to prevent normal people, either humans or faunus, from learning about that knowledge." Weiss explain to Yang.

"Oh, I see. Someone would use it for the wrong purpose." Yang said.

"Yeah. And how do he prevent that from happening...?" Weiss ask Yang and Blake a question before she answer for them. "By coding his research documents. To an ordinary person, like you Yang, it looks like they're only looking at culinary research documents... but they really are highly advanced files with many hidden meanings and metaphors that the only ones who wrote it would understand! Unless they really forgetful."

"Something that the only one who wrote would understand... then how are you going to decode it." Yang asked.

"By using a little knowledge and a lot of patience." Weiss answered.

"Ugh... that seems daunting, Weiss and Ruby." Yang said.

"But I think the parts that were model after culinary research documaries are still easy to decode." Ruby said to her sister.

"All right!! Let's decode this and take a look a the truth!" Weiss said.

"All right!" Ruby said. __

* * *

 

_A week later..._

Ruby and Weiss were laying their heads on the table of documents as they were still trying to figuring it with barely any lucks. "This code is too damn hard to break."

"Weiss... should we ask Dr. Irvine?" Ruby ask Weiss.

"No way! We'll solve this no matter because I don't think he want to be ever involve in this." Weiss said before she break down crying. "But I just don't get it."

Ruby just sweatdrop at her girlfriend's pathetic-ness before someone spoke to them. "Excuse me..."

It was reveal to be Alexandria. "Alexandria."

"I heard you two were here and..." Alexandria said. "Ms. Schnee, thanks to you, I was able to put my mother into a wonderful hospital! I don't know how to thank you..."

"I told you, it was okay." Weiss said to her.

"Ah, I wonder if I shoudn't have given you two that much." Alexandria asked them.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine." Weiss told her. "When you think about how much this data is worth, what you gave is pretty cheap."

"... Oh, so those cooking research documents were hiding that sorts of things." Alexandria said before she ask them. "So... have you finished decoding it yet?"

The room was filled with Weiss and Ruby's gloom before Ruby ask Alexandria. "Did you find a job?"

Alexandria gloom along side with them before she thank them. "Oh well, it's time for me to leave. Thank you very much."

"I told you not worry about the money." Weiss told Alexandria.

"It's not just the money..." Alexandria told them. "I'm happy that a useless faunus being that can only read a lot could help out. Thank you."

"You're not a useless faunus being. I think that trying your best is to do something is by itself a talent." Ruby telling Alexandria. "You should be proud that you have an incridible memory."

Alexandria was touch by Ruby's kindness, but she accepted it. "Thank you!"

That was when Ren drop by. "Yo."

"Ren!"

"I heard you were here from 2nd Lt. Cyan (but Rusty doesn't still count). Jeez, I told you guys to holler if you popped by Vale." Ren said.

"Oh, we were sorta busy." Weiss told him.

"Yeah, I was busy too and couldn't get away from work." Ren told them.

"They're talking casually with Lt. Colonel Ren!!" Cyan whisper to herself despite the fact that Yang and Blake were listing as well as she look at them. "What are they?!"

"Lately, there've been a load of crimes. The military tribunal i'm in has been bustling." Ren told them. "And the deal with the case of Dr. Clement's chimera and hasn't been finished yet..."

Ren notice the flickers of pains in Weiss and Ruby's expressions. "Ah, sorry. I brought back some unpleasent memories."

"Did you just come here just to visit us even when you're so busy?" Ruby ask him.

"Nah, I needed a break from work, so don't worry about it." Ren told them before he spoke to himeself. "Damn... the 1st branch has to get burned at a time when it's usually busy."  
"The 1st branch?" Weiss ask him.

"Yes, the tribunal is close by so I would store records of old cases and registries of names in that book collections." Ren told them.

"Hhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh?" Weiss and Ruby said as they turn their heads very slowly to look at Alexandria.

"EHH?!" Alexandria was pointing at herself as she was looked at. "I did read and remember the detective records, too..."

"How about her, Ren? This person is looking for work." Weiss told Ren.

"This lady has that kind special abilitary? That'll help." Ren told them. "Let's start right away. We pay very well."

"Reall?! Thank you two!" Alexandria thank them as she was being drag by Ren out of the room. "I'll be more confident in my ability! Thank you very much!"

"What is he, a kidnapper?" Weiss ask herself before she spoke to Ruby. "Not bad, Ruby."  
"I pick it up by looking at a certain someone. That's what I felt from the bottom of my heart." Ruby told Weiss.

"Anyhow, that certain someone is going to continue working." Weiss told her.

* * *

 

_3 days later..._

"10 whole days and they still haven't been any result." Yang said before they heard a shout.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Yang and Blake burst into Ruby and Weiss' hotel room as Yang ask. "Wha-what happened?! Are you angry that you two haven't broken the code?"

"We broke it." Ruby told Yang. "The code has been broken."

"Isn't that good nes?!" Yang ask them.

"IS THERE ANYTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS SHIT?!!!" Weiss told and yelled at Yang before she mutter to herself as she sit down on the floor to just try to think. "'The Devil's research', is what he called it. You're despicable, Dr. Irvine."

"... Just what did you two find out...?" Blake asked them.

"The raw material need to create the Philosopher's Stone is... either living human or faunus or even... both." Weiss told them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whew* Now i'm now with this chapter.  
> Ruby: So wait... what you going to work on now?  
> Weiss: Ruby, isn't it obivious?  
> Ruby: What?  
> Weiss: He's going to work on RWBY: Berserk now.  
> Me: HELL YEAH I AM! IT GOING TO A BANG!


	15. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know... I just love to be working on RWBY: Berserk again after i've finish RWBY: Hellsing... i'm going to do 90 chapters of it too! *sigh* But there problem with the Berserk manga that it cause me to do a arc once a year.  
> Weiss: The slow production and it only 60% done despite it being already 27 years old?  
> Me: Yup.  
> Ruby: Can't blame you.  
> Me: But on the upside... I can do more fanfics whenever they can across my mind.  
> RW: Good for you. Also... are you going to introduce a character that is from the show and a OC you self made?  
> Me: Yup. After all, I can improvise.  
> RW: Okay.  
> Ruby: So... are you going to a poll of which who is the most popular character on this fic?  
> Me: Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *check the schedule* maybe? I'm not sure.  
> Weiss: Oh well, at least me and Ruby got more screen time than Yang and Blake. But I feel sorry for them for the same reason.  
> BY: *sulking in the corner* Jeez, thank Weiss...  
> Weiss: I'M JUST SAYING!  
> Me: Right. Please enjoy the chapter... I think it a good idea to do this, right?  
> RW: Maybe?

"I probably would have been happier if I haven't learned about this." Weiss said to herself, can't believing the secret behind making one of the Philosopher's Stone. "If what it says in these document is true, then the raw materials that is use to create a Philosopher's Stone are either both human or faunus. And it will just take multiples sacrifices to just make one...!"

"I can't believe that something so inhumane was done by an organization under the Vale council!" Ruby said to herself. "This is unforgivable!"

"Yang and Blake..." Weiss said as she asked for Yang and Blake of something. "Can you please not tell anyone of this. Please. Please act like you never heard this."

"... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CRAZY SCREAMING HOMELESS CHINESE HOBO WAS RIGHT!" Ruby screamed, which cause Weiss to sweatdrop as she and Ruby met a hobo in a incident a few years back.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at city of Mistral..._

"Oh boy." One of the old mistralian police officer said as he check and saw the destruction caused by the explosion below the streets and in the sewer before he ask his younger partner. "Was there a dust explosion?"

"Dunno. Maybe a terrorist attack." He said to him while he thought of the few destuction to the city of Mistral due to some of the recent incidents. ' _The city has been busted up lately._ '

The old mistralian police officer saw something in the water, which reveal to be half of the silver thick collar that Pyrrha wore when she was undercontrolled of Adam. "... What's that?"

* * *

 

_A bit later..._

"What do you think?" Winter ask Jarek as she examine the half part of the silver thick collar.

"I think this is definity the collar what Pyrrha wore to be controlled by Adem." Jarek told the result of her examine to Winter.

"Is there a corpse?" Winter ask Venom as he and his soldier are searching with no luck.

"We're searching, but it's going to take days or weeks to go through everything under the rubble." Venom told Winter.

"Regardless, judging her status caused by the explosion right now, she is probably not in good shape." Jarek said.

"Yeah..." Winter said before she give out her orders. "But dont let your guard down until her death has been verified or not. 2nd Lt. Venom!"

"Yeah?" Venom asked.

"You and your soldiers are to continue clearing away." Winter ordered as she told him. "You are not going to get any breaks in the afternoon nor any in the evening! Drag out her corpse to confirm if she is dead as we speak no matter what!"

"Ugh. Please give me a break. You're not trying to work us to death, are you?" Venom asked.

"Shut up! I won't be able to relax and go on a date until I see her corpse right in front of me to confirm she's dead!" Winter said loudly.

"Oh, I see." Venom said sarcastically.

Somewhere far away from the destruction, Asmondeus and Beelzebub were watching it from a alleyway on the other side of the river bank.

"She got away." Asmondeus said.

"I didn't get to eat her." Beelzebub said as he stick one of his toes into his mouth.

"Yes, yes. Next time, Okay?" Asmondeus told Beelzebub before she spoke. "Oh well, she can't move a while after taking that much damage. I'm going back to the city of Vale, again. I have to inform the creator."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the city of Vale..._

Yang and Blake meet up with Penny and Adem (in his X-01 body), disguise in a tench coat, in the front desk of the hotel that they and Ruby and Weiss were staying at. Adem ask Yang. "What? Weiss and Rub are still in their room?"

"Yep, they also haven't eaten yet." Yang told him.

"Hmm..." Adem said before he spoke. "The fatigue must have build up... it seem that they have taxed themselves.

Penny and Yang nerviously laugh and said 'yah', with Blake giving a blank look, before they whisper to each other as Penny is the only who has been told of why they were staying in their room as Blake whisper. "It's only natural. The research files they worked on so hard to decode it turned out to be so..."

"It must hit them really hard." Penny and Yang whisper back to Blake. "It make us sick of just thinking about it."

"What?" Adem asked as he notice they were whipsering.

"Nothing!" Yang and Penny told him, which Adem is not gonna take as he rip off his trench coat as he show them his body.

" **HOW SUSPICOUS**." Adem said as he was freaking out Blake, Penny, and Yang when he got closer.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Weiss and Ruby's hotel room..._

Weiss was laying on the couch as Ruby was sitting behind the couch Weiss was laying on before Ruby spoke to her girlfriend. "Weiss... go eat dinner."

"I don't way anything. Not right now." Weiss said. They were silence as they now known the sercet of making the Philosopher's Stone before Weiss spoke. "... i'm tired of this."

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she agree with her girlfriend.

"It's like... just when I start thinking it's within our reach, it run away from us. It keeps going like that." Weiss said to her girlfriend of descripting their own journary of finding one of the Philosopher's Stone. "And this time, when I feel like we finally got hold on it, we're knocked down by what we caught. Haha... looks like god really like to play with those people who broke his rules. I'm thinking... that you are going to spend the rest of your lives like this?"

Weiss and Ruby were silent of knowing that question before Weiss asked her girlfriend of something that has been eating since the day that Ruby has lost her body. "Hey, Ruby. There's something I always wanted to tell you, but... it was something I was too scared to say it and asking you."

"What is it?" Ruby ask her. Weiss was silent before some knocking on the door interrupted her as Yang and Penny were talking to someone.

"Wa... Please wait!"

"They're still resting!"

That was when they heard a familiar voice there don't want to meet, as Adem spoke to them. " **WEISS AND RUBY! ARE YOU INSIDE!? IT IS I, ADEM, THE AUTOMATIC DYNAMO EXPERIMENT MACHINE! CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR!?** "

"What should we do?" Ruby ask Weiss.

"Ignore him, ignore him! The door's locked and he'll think we're not in." Weiss told Ruby.

" **I HAVE COME, RUBY AND WEISS!** " Adem shouted as he burst through the door, taking the door knob with it, causing Weiss and Ruby scream and cried in horror. Adem then let out his flood-gate as he cried. "WHAT A TRAGDY! To think that the Philosopher's Stones would hide that horrible sercet! It is an grave situation if this awful and hell-like research was commited by a organization under the Vale council! I cannot do nothing and allow this to past!"

Blake, Yang, and Penny sweatdrop at Adem's hammy speech before Weiss glare at them as she was twitching with anger as Penny told her. "I'm s-s-sorry, friend Weiss..."

"When a guy that annoying got that close, we had to talk..." Yang told her.

"I'm sorry, i'm really am." Penny said. "It's too bad it had to turn out this way."

"Sometimes, the truth can be cruel." Her older brother, that was when something spark in Weiss' mind when he said that.

"The truth..." Weiss said.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked as she was confused.

"Do you remember what Dr. Irvine said?" Weiss ask her former teammates.

"Huh?"

"Come on, what he said at the airship dock station in Sleepy Hollow." Weiss said as she try to remember it... until she did. "The truth behind the truth... I get it... there's still something else... something else entirely..."

They look at Weiss in curiousity.

* * *

 

_A bit later..._

Ciel bring an map of the city of Vale and Adem lay it on the hotel table as he spoke. "There are currently 4 location within the city of Vale that are the four science research institutes that work for the Vale government. Among those 4 are the Dalton Atomic Research Testing Site of atomic matters researching, the Davies Research and Testing Lab of the internet researching, the Darwin Research Lab of biology researching, and The Vale Researching and Testing Laboratory for many different researching preposes. The 3rd one, the Darwin Biology Research Lab, is the one and where Dr. Irvine use to work for. So this one is easily the most suspicious."

"Yeaaah... I passed through all of them before Ruby lost her body. This one didn't look like they were doing research that was important, through..." Weiss said. She look at the map for a moment before she noitce it and pointed at it. "This one... what's this building?"  
"Previously, that building used to be the 5th research institude, the Theophrastus Research Divison. It is currently only an unused deserted building, however." Ciel told them. "Due to the danger of it collesping, enterance is prohibited."

"It's this one." Weiss said.

"Huh? How did you came to that conclusion?" Yang asked.

"There's an large prison next to it." Weiss told her.

"Uhh..."

"To make a Philosopher's Stone, they are going have to need to use both either living humans or faunus as raw materials. Which means there's a place where they're supplied them with raw materials. Now that I think about it, the executed death-row inmates don't have their remains return to their families." Weiss told them as she spoke. "The public is told they're put to death on the gallows within the prison, but while they're still alive, they're sercetly moved to the Theophrastus Research Divison. And over there, they're used for experiments for the Philosopher's Stone. Don't you think that it's suspicious that closest facility to the prison is 5th research institude, the Theophrastus Research Divison?"

"The inmates are raw materials." Yang said as she was disturb by that fact.

"Don't give me that look, Yang. Just explaining it to you guys is making me sick." Weiss said to her.

"Considering that this is a prison, I wonder if this means the Vale council and government has also a little involvement with this..." Blake said.

"Of course, we don't know that whether the ones are warden levels or government level or even council level, Blake." Weiss said to and Yang were freaking and were scared of this.

"Somehow, I feel like we poked our necks in too far into something too big." Yang said.

"Yup." Penny answer.

"That's why we told you to act like you didn't hear it." Ruby told them as she snark at them.

"However, that is ultimately just speculation at present and best." Adem said. "The kingdom of Vale may have little or even no connection to this. This research organization may have acted independently."

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"So who's in charge of this organization?" Ruby asked.

"That would be Lt. General Harold. But unfortunately, he was murdered by Adam when he using Pyrrha months ago. Many high-ranking members of the either the Vale government and military or the member of the council of Vale were killed by him. Should there actually be anyone of high rankings in Vale's military or government or the members of the Vale councils that are involved with this research, then it is inevitable that this will become complicated. Me, Ciel, and Penny will probe into this matter and inform you about it later." Adem said to them as he wrap up the map. "Until then, you 4 are to be keep quiet on this matter! You two, Ruby and Weiss, are to stay put!"

"What?!" They said. Adem stare at them as thet sweatdrop, processing of what they said before he accursed them of doing what he is thinking.

"YOU WERE THINKING OF SNEAKING INSIDE AND INVESTIGATING, WERE YOU NOT?!" Adem shouted at them as he accursed them as he point to the place on the map, Weiss and Ruby give an surprised O_O! expression, before Adem continue to speak with them with his eye glowing. " **YOU WILL NOT! EVEN THROUGH THERE MAYBE A WAY TO RESTORE RUBY'S BODY AT THAT PLACE, YOU TWO SHOULD NOT DO SUCH A DANGEROUS THING!** "

"WE GET IT, WE GET IT!" Weiss shouted at Adem before she told him. "We won't do anything dangerous like that."

"We'll just wait for what Adem has to report." Ruby said to them.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Weiss and Ruby obiviously lied to them as they run on the street of the windy tonight as the cresent moon shine on them.

"Like hell we are." Weiss said. "It's my own fault that Ruby became like this. That why it's my responsible to find a way to restore her."

Weiss and Ruby then hide behind a wall and Weiss took a peak, seeing there was a guard, a faunus, was on duty right now guarding the gate to the abandon institude. Weiss whispers. "Hmm... a guard at an unused building, huh...? Suspicious, isn't it?"

"How do we get in?" Ruby whisper as she asked.

"Make an enterance?" Weiss ask herself as they go far away where the guard was. "No, the guard will spot us. That leaves..."

Weiss then gesture to Ruby to help her up climb the wall, which she did it easily and use her size to her advantage, before she use a tiny bit of fire dust to melt the metal of the barbed wire between the post and grab the barb wire by using her gaunlet to her advantage before she gently and quietly give it to Ruby, who put it down gently and quietly, before they jump over and landed quietly by using Weiss' glyphs.

But if Weiss knew one thing about unused buildings, it that they enterance are often blocked. Then she look up and see a intake. She gesture to Ruby again to help her up. As Ruby help Weiss up on her shoulder, she manage to remove the intake as she spoke. "Look like this continue all the ways to the end..."

Weiss then give Ruby the intake, who grap it with her left hand, while she whisper to Ruby. "Ruby, wait over here."

"Huh? Are you ok sure by yourself?" Ruby whisper as she asked.

"It's not so much as being ok, but my body is smaller, so I can fit in better." Weiss whisper as she climb into the air vent and crawl inside. "I'll be off for a bit."

' _I didn't to get this big._ ' Ruby thought as she shed a tear at her sized.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the building..._

Unknown to Weiss and Ruby, they were spotted by a hidden camera, moniter by someone in the shadow, before he told someone else, who was also in the shadow. "49! Hey!"

"What is it, 52?" 49 asked in a annoyed tone of monotone voice.

"We got some rare guests here." 52 told him.

"Really. Do these ones look like they will provide some entertainment?" 49 ask him.

"I'm not expecting much." 54 said sarcastically to him before he told him. "2 girls, just a little princess in white clothings in the inside of the building and a pet of her, big beowolf freak with big boobs in the outside of the building."

Weiss could've swore she heard someone called Ruby that while crawling in the vent. 49 was a bit surprise of what he called Ruby. "A freak? Of all people, you're saying that?"

52 chuckle at this as he spoke while he showed his cleaver he was holding in his right hand and butcher knife in his left hand. "I'll take you take the little princess in white clothings. And I'll take the big beowolf freak with big boobs. I'm gonna... mince her up."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the vent..._

"But still... it's more cramped here than I thought." Weiss said to herself. "A normal-size person wouldn't be able to get through... much less a huge-per-"

Weiss was silent for a moment before scream at herself for calling Ruby big, that was when she notice a light, which she was coming from a vent, which she crawl to and then kick it, before jumping down. "Here I go."

Weiss look around and notice the lights were on. "There's enough lighting for me to see a little bit ahead. And what the hell do they mean by 'currently not in use?'"

Weiss then saw something up ahead. "Bingo."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the building..._

Ruby was still waiting for Weiss outside of the vent. ' _Weiss' late. I hope she didn't get lost._ '

52 then appear as he put his foo on railing. He chuckle, which cause Ruby to notice and look up as she saw 54 then jump off of the building and attempt to strike her with his cleaver (which cause it to be embedded into the ground), but she easily dodge it as she jump back from him before she ask him. "Wha... who are you?!"

"Ok, ok! For a big girl, you're pretty quick! This wouldn't be fun if you weren't. You asked me of who I am? I'll tell ya. It's Number 52!" 52 told Ruby, who reveal himself to be a alpha beowolf, just like Ruby, with a steel-made jaw, was wearing a grey-color metal armor over him with an damage leather clothing over his metal armor, and holding a cleaver on his right hand and a butcher knife on his left hand, before he continue to speak to her as he crackle. "This is the only name I go by when i'm working through. I got a real name, but you'll once shrink once you heard it. I'll tell ya once i'm finished with you off."

"You mean you're here because you're going to kill me?" Ruby asked as she actived Cresent Rose Gibbious into origami claw mode.

"Geh heh heh, Whaaatt? I'll take you apart nice and neat." 52 said as he cross his own weapon together as he chuckle. "But don't worry, just scream."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the building..._

Weiss was shock when she enter the room, there somekind of squarish/rectenanglish shape symbol with a piller in the middle of the room as she spoke to herself. "What is this... is this what is used to make a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Correct." A old and monotone voice answered. Weiss turn to look, revealing that the voice belong to someone in a samurai-like armor with a scar running down on the left side of the mask and one glowing red eye as he spoke in a old and monotone voice. "I don't know where you came from, but it seem you want to learn more about the stone."

Then he decide to explain to her of who he is. "I am one of those that were left with the task of guarding this place. I am ordered to remove all outsiders that enter. Don't think badly of me. For now, call me 49."

"Don't feel bad about losing." Weiss said as she summon the Knight's sword. Which impress him.

"Oh! A semblance? Come on. Show me what you can do." 49 said before he dash toward Weiss.

' _He's fas-_ ' Weiss thought before he swing his katana at her and she dodge it by ducking under before 49 swing again and she block it with the Knight's sword before she knock him away with her sword.

"You manage to block eh? That just save your life." 49 said before he swing again. "But my blade can strike through steel!"

"Don't joke around!" Weiss said as she manage to block his attack again and kick 49, which not only push him back, but she discover that he was much more lighter and hollow than he look like and, combine with the single red eye of his, Weiss realized something before she spoke to him. "Hey, now hold on a min. You feel more hollow and lighter than you look. Are you... a possessed armor?"

"I'm surprised." 49 said. "You found out quickly."

"I face some grimms that were like you. I could tell by how that just felt." Weiss told him. "I don't like this. There's someone that can bond souls to the bodies of grimm."

"I'm impress you're able to figure that out. I will introduce myself once more. The 49 of my name is my death row number." 49 said as he explain to her. "When I was alive... if that what it should be called. I had a mortal body of flesh, I was a hunter and a killer that was called the 'Slicer' by the public of Vale. To the rest of the world, I was executed 10 years ago. The skills of the Slicer were respected and then used as raw materials for an experiment. Now I serve as the watchdog of this place."

"Hmm, so your grimm mask and real body is under that mask and armor of you as a result of soul transfusion." Weiss said.

"Hm, so I don't need to explain everthing. I don't know much about soul transfusion. But it seem it bound the soul to a body to anything, including grimms." 49 said as he reveal his true face and what kind of grimm he is, a Gheist. "Yes, this what I look like. Kill me and you win."

"Thank for telling me your weak point." Weiss told him. "You're a nice old man."

"Hehe. i'm the sort of person that likes to break tension during a fight." 49 said to her. "And i'm not an old man."

"Since you're being so kind, you wouldn't mind letting me go like I am now... right?" Weiss said sarcastically to him.

"Would a killer ignore and allow the prey in front of him to escape?" 49 said before he prepare his katana. "Now... I will come at you!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And done!  
> Ruby: Well, that was quick. Which remind... Weiss, why didn't you dismantle Penny when she got close to me?  
> Weiss: Because I was restaining myself from doing it. Because it would make you sad.  
> Ruby: AWWWWW~! Weiss, you shouldn't have~!  
> Weiss: Yes, yes, I know Ruby. I notice there are some confusing part at end of it... Dr. Gairyuki are you being lazy?  
> Me: Uhhh... I think? I'm not sure. My mind can't seem to think right now. Oh well... Oh yeah, the hobo joke? It was a refence to SMG4 on Youtube. Beside... i'm using the base of this from . So translation may varied.


	16. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay.... I can't think of have anything.  
> RW: Why are we not surprise?  
> Me: Oh shut up. OH! This chapter will reveal of what Weiss was scared of asking Ruby.  
> Ruby: Ooooohhhh! I can't wait to see it.  
> Weiss: Yeah.... I guess...

Yang was silent as she was blue with shock her right eye was twitching of what she was seeing while the window of Weiss and Ruby's room is open. "WE'VE BEEN HAD!!"

"I thought it was too quiet..." Blake said as she look out of the open window before she snark at their situation. "Great, Adem will is going to rip his trench coat off and scream at us for not noticing."

"THOSE TWO!! Why can't they just ask us for help at least?!" Yang said as she was crushing the rope in her hand before noticing Blake leaving through the doot as she spoke to Yang.

"We're going." Blake told Yang.

"Eh, where?!" Yang ask her girlfriend.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Blake ask her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the laboratory..._

Weiss and 49 clash with their own blades before they clash a couple of more times with their own blades. Weiss then dodge his attack by ducking under. ' _I'm going to be in trouble if I don't end this soon!_ '

Weiss attempt to stab 49 with the Knight's sword, but he dodge it by ducking under. 49 then swing his blade, which he left a wound on her left shoulder, but she dodge his attack by jump fliping backwards. Weiss was against a wall and she dodge 49's swing by ducking under again before jumping he attempt to stab her, but she spread her legs from them being injured while jumping. Weiss breathing from dodging and her fatiguing before 49 chuckle and spoke to her. "You're just like a fox."

"What?" Weiss ask in confusion of what he meant.

"I'm happy to have to have a worthy and energrtic prey. With your wound and fatigue, I can see where this fight will lead to." 49 told Weiss. "Your friend outside is probably being taken care of by my companion around now. She can't come and save you."

"... So, is that companion of yours strong?" Weiss ask while she was breathing.

"He is strong. Through more weaker than me." 49 told her. That was when she laugh before she spoke.

"Then I don't have to be worried." Weiss told him. "Since way back before she got her current beowolf body, Yang and Blake never won once against her, whenever they get in a fight with her."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the laboratory..._

Ruby punch 52 in the face and skid on the ground with blank eye with shock of how he is being beaten very easily. He twitch with anger of how of he being beaten easily by Ruby. "Son of a bitch.... just die already you boobs!"

52 then charge at Ruby and attempt to stab, but she block it with her right hand.

"It won't hurt a bit!" 52 told her.

"Even if you say that-" Ruby said before she accidentally tip over a rock and nearly fell over, which 52 take advantage of.

"LUCKED OUT!" 52 shouted as he thrust his butcher knife at Ruby, but she use her left hand of her claw weapon and semblance to destroyed his butcher knife into many pieces.

"HUH?!"

Ruby then facepalm him, displacing his jaw while he fall to the ground. Ruby was shock when she saw his jaw being put back to place by his own regenerating power as he spoke. "You son of a bitch... you displace my jaw."

"YOURS BODY! IT'S-!"

"Gehehehehe. There's a reason for that." 52 said before he decide to explain to her as his regenerating powers were finished of putting his jaw back to place. "I'll tell you about this old story. You've probably heard of it. This is the story of a mercenary named Marcus Black. Once upon a time, there was a mercenary named Marcus Black. Marcus loved killing peoples due to his job. But Marcus love it too much as he often leave entire population of villagers died behind his track. He take whatever the chance to kill more people. Eventually, Marcus was then killed by his own son, Mercury, but that was before there were about over 50000 people that became his victims! He struck heart into those who saw of how effective he is at killing! All's well that end well! This one of the old stories that's been going around."

52 then chuckle before going out all out laughter until he explain to Ruby. "Anyway, the truth is that the old stories didn't stop there. Marcus was then resurrected by a cult, but on the condition of being a guardman for a certain place... however, he would have his soul bound to a beowolf body. In other word... I'M MARCUS, THE BRINGER OF WARS!"

"Who?" Ruby ask in a confuse tone of voice as she tilt her head to the right. Marcus was shock with white and turn into a statue that cracks before he spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Marcus said in shock before he spoke to Ruby. "Ok, so you don't know about me, but you have to have some reaction from just looking at my body, right? but you're not acting right!! It's supposed to be more like... ' **GYAAAH!!** ' or ' **WAAAH!!** ' or ' **WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR BODY?!** '"

Ruby then just remove her jawbone and stab herself before the wound instantly heal itself due to her regenerating powers. Marcus was silent before he scream in horror and terror with blank eyes as he pointed at her. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR BODY, YOU FREAK?!"

"Hey... now you're hurting my feelings..." Ruby said.

""Oh, so you just another inmate from the death row. What a relief. Don't scare me like that!" Marcus said.

"I'M NOT A CRIMIAL!!" Ruby said angerily.

"Oh? Then why are you like that?" Marcus ask her.

"There's a little for this. After my own original body was stolen, my girlfriend transfer my soul into this current body of mine." Ruby told him. Marcus was silent... before he's mumbling to himself.

"A girlfriend? Gehehehe! I see, a girlfriend!" Marcus said to himself. "Yah, yah, yah, yah, ya!"

"What is it?" Ruby ask him.

"Sorry, sorry." Marcus told her before he ask Ruby. "Anyway, do you trust your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course. She put her life to transfer my soul into this body." Ruby told him.

"Aaahh, the love between girlfriends is truely a beautiful and hot thing." Marcus said to her. "Even if you two's love for each other can't last forever."

"What do you mean?" Ruby ask in confusion.

"Hehe, don't you get it already?" Marcus told Ruby as he tab his forehead. "Our bodies are technially bodies that belong to the Creatures of Grimm. Since the Creature of Grimm are technially immortally beings unless they were killed by something, so they can't die or rot. And since we cannot die... in other words, that mean you will outlived your girlfriend and love ones!"

"What?!" Ruby said in shock of what she just heard as Marcus laught at this.

"Now you get it?! You will outlived them all due to your being immortal!" Marcus said as he laugh before someone else spoke.

"FREEZE!! Enterance here is forbidden!" The faunus guard said. " Leave immed-"

The faunus guard talk was then interrupt when Marcus cut half of his head off, killing him, as he spoke. "But why I was put in a body of a beowolf you may ask? It's simple!! I love killing live people! There aren't nothing better for me than killing! That why i'm giving this body because I kill! I live, therefore I kill! I'm satisfied with just that!"

Marcus laugh as Ruby wonder in shock.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the laboratory..._

"Even if your friend defeats my companion and heads towards here, this building was build like a maze." 49 told Weiss. "Even if she arrived here, she would waste a great deal of time to get here."

"... And your point is?" Weiss ask him when her eye moved, which 49 noticed, before she shouted. "RUBY!! DO IT NOW!!"

"When did she-?!" 49 said, only to see no one was there and realized he was tricked as Weiss charge at him with the Knight's sword. ' _A trick!_ '

Weiss then chop his head off of his body with just one swing of her sword.

"How cowardly." 49 said while his head is flying through the air.

"There no such thing as being cowardly in a fight." Weiss told him before his head landed on the head and his body fall over. Weiss then disperse her blade. "Time to move on..."

"Well? You haven't kill me yet. Hurry up and kill- ah." 49 said before he was pick up by Weiss and she spoke to him.

"Because your main body and soul is in here and I figure that you are somehow seal inside of this helmet of your, the main body is just a lump of steel if I detach the head." Weiss told 49. "Beside, there's something I want to ask you."

"About the Philosopher's Stone?" 49 asked her.

"Spill your guts on what you know." Weiss told him.

"I can't tell you." 49 said.

"Hey, hey. The loser isn't supposed to be resisting." Weiss said with a cocky grin on her face. 49 then laugh at her.

"I haven't lost yet." 49 told her. That was when the body of armor cut a wound on the left side of Weiss' body on the stomach area, causing her to drop 49's head and turn around to see the body of armor is moving on it own before a normal Geist head appear out of where the head is suppose to be, which shock her. "What the hell?!!"

"There doesn't have to be one grimm in one armor." The Geist told him.

"I forgot to tell you, but the killer named 'Slicer'..." 49 said before letting the other Geist finished the sentance for him

"Was a team of two brothers." The another Geist finished, revealing to be 49's brother.

"Separate one for the head and one for the body." Weiss said to herself. "OH, YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!"

"Who was the one who said that there's no such things as being cowardly in a fight?" 49 said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Our main job is to get rid of any outsider that get inside. Don't take it personally. Now, let's start round 2, little white lady!" 49's brother said and he told Weiss before he notice her legs was shaking. "But... before that, I'll tell you to just like my bro did. All right! My head is over here! Aim right at it and kill me by cutting my head as i'm seal into this body, little white lady! 'Cept going by your shakey stance, looks like you won't able to!"

49's brother than dash at Weiss and swing his sword, but she dodge it by ducking under the swing as she felt her head getting lighter and really getting shakey. ' _I've lost too much blood... I am really feeling shakey..._ '

49's brother then use the pommel to hit where the left side wound was, causing Weiss an great amount of pain before she jumped away and lean against the wall. Weiss think of a strategic until she remember she was carrying fire dust and she also wonder why she keep forgetting these things as 49's brother dash at her and attempt to thrust his blade into her, but Weiss dodge it and pull out a fire dust out of her sleeves before she put it on his stomach and blew him into two pieces of the upper and lower body separating as 49's brother spoke one word. "Ow..."

"Incredible..." 49 said as he was amazed.

"Shi- ouch." Weiss said as she collepse against the wall. Everything was silent... until the 49's brother start waving his arms.

"DAMMIT! You really screwed me up, you damn lady!" 49's brother said, which cause Weiss to scream. His brother spoke to him. "Brother..."

"Yeah, this is pitful, but we lost, little brother." 49 told him.

"So there were really 3 brothers!" Weiss said as she thought of what they meant while she touch the armor's feets to check it if it is true with her foot before asking. "You're not going to say something like that, right?"

"No." They answer her.

"Hmph, you did a good job, girl." 49 said to Weiss. "This time, you really did win."

"Ok, now tell me everything you know." Weiss ask him.

"I can't tell you." 49 said as he denied her. "Now kill us and get lost."

"Spare me the role of being the murderer." Weiss told him.

"You're being too soft. Can you called us human when we have these bodies of grimm?" 49 asked her. "I'm telling you to kill us so we can be free from these bodies."

"... If I accepted the fact that you're not humans or faunus..." Weiss told him. "That'll mean I'll accept that my girlfriend isn't a human being."

49 remember what Weiss has said earlier about sparing with someone. ' _A girlfriend..._ '

"My girlfriend is a human being, even if she's a beowolf, she's still a human being at heart. And you guys, too." Weiss told them. "I don't want to kill."

There was silent... until 49 started to laugh at this, which surprise Weiss and his brother.

"Brother?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's amusing! From the time, we couldn't tell from right to wrong. Me and my brother stole, destroyed, and killed. As a result, we were label as outcast and savages, and thus lived." 49 said as he remember his and his brother's past when they were living in the area where the ' **Crimeson Sand Massarce** ' took place and they were one of the survivors. "To be treated like faunus beings for the first time ever, after throwing away our bodies than our heart... Fuhaha! Amusing! Lady! You said you wanted to know about the stone."

Weiss was surprised at the offer and his brother was shock of what he just said. "Brother! If you talk, we'll be punished!"

"We'll be punished anyway for being totally useless in terminating an intruder. And we're already died once once. It's a little too late to be afraid, little brother." 49 told his brother before he talk to Weiss. "Lady, i'll give you a farewell gift. I'll tell you everything I know. But as I said before, I don't know much about soul transfusion. So I know nothing about the stone at all."

"HUH?! THEN WHAT'S THE POINT IN TALKING?!" Weiss ask him in anger.

"I don't know about the stone, but I know who made it. In other words, the ones who told us to guard this place." 49 said.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" Weiss ask him.

"They are-" 49 said before two blade appear and stab him, killing. It shocked Weiss and 49's brother before someone spoke, who is reveal... to be none other than Asmondeus, along with Neo. "You musn't blab too much, 49."

Neo then give a murderous grin as she spoke with her signs. ' _Oh my... why's Ms. Schnee is here? Well then. What to do in a situation like this?_ '

Weiss was shocked when she saw them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me walking back from the groceries store*  
> Me: Hm? Oh. Okay, note times. Marcus' beowolf body look like the Vol. 4 version wearing an suit of armor. The Slicer brother's grimm bodies are seal inside the samurai armor, with 49 seal in the head and his brother in the armor itself. So yeah, i've been planning Mercury's dad to be in the fic since I see potential in him being in the Barry the Chopper role and I think he fit perfectly. Now then, here an important update; I'll be uploading the chapters and omakes on A3O first, then on Fanfiction, due to A30 not having those thing that told you how long you have updated.  
> *Ruby and Weiss appear out of no where*  
> Ruby: Woah, finally rem-  
> Me: Don't you freaking dare...  
> Weiss: Which remind... is there going to be a special chapter?  
> Me: Hm? Oh, there is... and it the chapter that you going to beat up Qrow.  
> Weiss: Ooooohhhhhh~! I'm going to love this. :)  
> Me: Yeah, you should, because Qrow got the worser butt monkey treatment.  
> Ruby: Poor Qrow, he get the worser treatment because of his semblance  
> *see Qrow under a street lamp*  
> Qrow: Wah?  
> Me & RW: *sweatdrop* Oh, goddamn it Qrow.  
> *Cut to the faunus guard with a Halo & angel wings while flying up to Heaven*  
> FWG: *crying with joy* I did it, Mom! An insignficant guard like me... appearing in the note of the chapter...!


	17. Chapter XIV.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh yeah, time to find out who is stronger...  
> Ruby: You or my uncle Qrow?  
> Weiss: Yup. Hit it Dr. Gairyuki!  
> Me: Oh, yes ma'am! Time to rap it!  
> *Heard something*  
> Me: Hey... did you hear that?  
> Weiss: Yeah, I do...  
> Ruby: Those sound like...  
> *Raven & Winter crashing through the window and Me & RW goes WTF O_O*  
> *Then Raven & Winter asked me*  
> Winter & Raven: IS IT TRUE THAT QROW WILL BE BEATEN BADLY IN THIS SPECIAL BY MY YOUNGER SISTER/DAUGHTER'S GIRLFRIEND?!  
> Me: ... Yes?  
> Raven & Winter: FUCK YEAH, I BETTER NOT MISS IT!  
> Me: Right... *look at the audience while sweat dropping* Enjoy.

It was uhhh.... umm... one to a few weeks after the ' **Whitley Glaicers Incident** ', it began with just a casual conversation on the TACS _Olypmic_ , while it was floating over the city of Vale due to the Atlas council sending Winter to helping General Ironwood of making a deal with the Vale council to help them with the repair of city of Atlas, spoken by Venom. "Say... Who do you think is more powerful in term of combat abilities, Qrow or Weiss?"

"Definity Qrow Branwen." One of them, Kyle Berma Takehiro, said.

"No, you shouldn't take Weiss Schnee for granted either. I heard that her combat skills are incredible, even compare to Qrow, and she does have a massive amount of variations with her semblance." Briggs said.

"So if they get within hand-to-hand combat of each other, would Qrow have the advantage or Weiss?" Jeremy Haysmenn said.

"I wonder what would really happen."

"I've heard that Weiss Schnee is raising hell over her boards."

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't you guys know what was Qrow like back when the ' **Crimeson Sand Incident** ' occur?"

"Somebody should set up a match between them!"

* * *

 

_Later... at Winter's office..._

Winter was working on some paper with Qrow sitting on her table and talking to her. "Lately, there seems to be a lot of talks going on around you ship and the internet of about whether i'm more powerful than your sister in combat abilities."

"Are you interested in finding out, Qrow?" Winter asked him while she was working on the paper.

"Don't be so ridiculous by this, Winter. Am I suppose to seriously considering fighting my niece's girlfriend?" Qrow told her. "And in any case, even if we tried to set up a match, your sister is way too busy at her office of signing the papers of removing the blue ices of the glaciers from the city, so it would be hard to get a hold of her. Due to my semblance causing bad lucks to me..."

Qrow smirked and laughs at this as he continue to speak. "It's too bad, I won't be able to show off my valiant figure. But, oh well, that's just the way things are."

Winter then got a call on her smart phone while Qrow was laughing and answered the caller before she told and broke the news to Qrow. "It look like my sister just arrived to visit her girlfriend's father along with her."

"I'm going to take you on, you son of a bitch!" Weiss called from the phone to Qrow.

"But there would enormous damage done to the surrounding area if we hunters seriously fought each other." Qrow told her.

Winter then got another call on her smart phone and answered the caller before she told and broke the news to Qrow. "It seem that Mr. Port and Lt. Colonel Ren from Vale is contacting the councils of 4 kingdoms to use the Amity Colosseum."

They heard Port's trademark and famous laughters on her phone before Qrow told Winter. "There is absolutely NO WAY that the 2 councils of Vale and Atlas would allow that happen!"

That was when Winter got another 2 calls and recongized their names before she put it on hologram screen, which reveal to be the two General of the Armies of the two kingdoms of Vale and Atlas, General James Ironwood and General Luke Richard Rilstar, appear on the two screens before Ironwood spoke. "We heard about whether you or Weiss Schnee are the more powerful of the two in combat abilities. So the two councils made an agreement to make preparation for the fight."

"Because it sound interesting. So they allowed it." Luke Richard told him as he let out a haughty laugh before they cut off. Qrow can't believe this and sigh.

"You got to be fucking kidding me..." Qrow said before he thought of something. "welp, time to see my friends if they believe I can win this fight."

When Qrow called them, let's just say... they didn't.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! ... No." Tai said.

"I would give you my love. My purely platonic love." Glynda said sarcastically.

"I would give you my condolences, but I'm not going to." Port said.

"Nothankyou, butIprefertokeepmybets." Dr. Oobleck said.

"It's your own problem now, Qrow." Someone he know told him.

Qrow was annoyed by this, but not just only against his own semblance.

* * *

 

_Later... in the ship's hallways..._

Qrow and Winter were walking in the hallway of the _Olypmic_ while they're following General James Ironwood's son, Colonel Roderick Sherman Ironwood, as Qrow spoke. "I can't believe that those council idiots are doing this through."

"Yes, I do understand you about that, but take me for example, i'll do to abid my orders... at least until I become General of the Armies of Atlas and headmaster of Atlas Academy and everyone of them is obeying me in the future." Roderick said to him.

"Be more discreet about your declaration, Roderick. Some would called them teason." Winter said as she told him.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Ice Queen here. You got a death wish or something, kid?" Qrow ask him. That was when Roderick stop walking, with Qrow and Winter also stopping and look at each other before Roderick spoke to them.

"Thats a stupid question, Qrow. And when I'm General of the Armies of Atlas and headmaster of Atlas academy in the future, there will be changes. That day, all female Atlas officers will be required to wear... Tiny Miniskirts!" Roderick said. Winter give a blank expression to him before sighing while Qrow smile happily as he got a nose bleed .

"YOU'RE A MIRACLE, KID! I'll follow you for the rest of my life!" Qrow said as he is grasping his legs and move his head up and down as he proclaim his loyality to him.

"YES!" Roderick said while they didn't notice Winter walking by them as she shook her head at Roderick's proclaim.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!" Nora shouted in the mircophone while her husband Ren is in background, wondering why the hell did he gave his wife the mircophone, with something huge covered by cloth behind him as Nora spoke to the crowd of soldiers and hunter (both in-trainings and officals) of both Vale and Atlas, who were watching from the brenchs. "WELCOME TO THE BATTLE BETWEEN WEISS AND QROW! And boy! DO WE HAVE A PARTY FOR YOU! Incidentally, Take a look..."

Nora then pull cloth off of the huge thing and reveal to be... a giant billboard picture of their son, Jaune (Y). "OUR SON WHO TURNING 4 THIS YEAR! ISN'T HE ADORABLE?!"

The crowd of hunters and soldiers were pissed off and thrown junks at them, one of which hit the billboard and cause to start falling on Nora and Ren, which they scream in horror as Nora spoke. "OH, DON'T FALL ON MOMMY AND DADDY! JAAUUUNNNEEEEEEEE-GAAAHHH!!!!"

"NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTION, SO I'LL SPEED THINGS ALONG!" Port shouted as the Penny and Ciel carry Nora and Ren on a stretcher out of the arena.

"You're boring too, blunt!" One of the crowd member said as he threw a can at Port's head, which he take no notice of, as he start off the event.

"In the red corner, we have the hunter from Vale with bad luck that like to trailing him... QROW BRANWEN!" Port shouted as he pointed at Qrow in the left side, which he immediately get 'boo' by the crowd of the fight.

"Damn you getting the good stuff and we get nothing!"

"Give back my girlfriend, you asshole!"

"Get annihilated!"

"Go fuck off and dead, you mother fucker!"

"OH, FUCK ALL OF YOU!!" Qrow shouted at them because not only he never ever get a good reputation in a fight and alway was the friend that nobody likes, it also because he is not allow to be drunk in the fight.

"AND in the blue corner! We have the CEO of the Schnee Dust company, help improve the faunus rights herself, and standing right beside her more taller partner... WEISS SCHNEE!" Port shout as he pointed at Weiss in the right side who is right beside Ruby, which she immediately get 'Woo' by the crowd of the fight, which shock Qrow and made him envy Weiss in a bad way as he growl in anger.

"OH YEAH!"

"WOO!"

"GO GET HIM, MS. SCHNEE!"

"Annihilated him!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"DAMN! YOU GOT ONE HELL OF A GIANT BOOB, HUGE BEOWOLF GIRLFRIEND PET!"

That last one pressed Weiss' berserk button and she attempt to find who said it and kill him or her for saying it. "DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A TITAN THAT HAVE BOOBS THE SIZE OF SPORT BALLS!! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEETS AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD!! "

"Calm down, Weiss." Ruby said as she stop her from killing anyone by using her left arm to calm her down.

"You're right, today the day, the day I beat your uncle and wipe off his smug smirk off of this earth." Weiss said to Ruby.

"So what your strategic?" Ruby ask her girlfriend.

"Simple..." Weiss said before she told her. "A FIST TO THE FACE!"

Qrow chuckle to himself as he crack his fists and talk to himself. "And to think the day i'd get to smack the hell of my niece's girlfriend's mug would arrive... AND TO GET SOME GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING RESPECT AT LAST!"

"So Qrow, do you have any chance of winning against my younger sister?" Winter asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah... BY JUST BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF HER WITH MY FISTS!" Qrow shouted as he madly laugh at this.

' _Yup. You gonna get annihilated real badly by her._ " Winter thought as she knew that without any strategies, he's going to get beaten badly by her.

Weiss and Qrow faced each other on the arena far away from each other as Port is about to tell them to fight.

"HUNTER GET SET...!" Port shouted, before he made a coughing sound... before he turn his back and ran fast for his life at speed that he was able to keep up with Dr. Oobleck despite him being old and fat, which shocked Qrow as he see him running for his life while he told them to fight. "READY AND FIGHT!!!"

Qrow notice too late that Weiss made a 10 ft. cannon made of dust crystal of ice, fire, and gravity before she start rapidly firing at him with it before he shouted at her while running for his life. "YOU'VE GOT TO START RIGHT A WAY, YOU BITCH?!"

"I value swiftness, Qrow. Which means that in battle, one ought to attack quickly and finished them quickly." Weiss told him while being calm.

"AND YOU'RE NOT HOLDING BACK EITHER!" Qrow shouted before he jump from the explosion and transform into a crow before flying into the crowd to use them as protection, knowing Weiss wouldn't do that.

"Right. It's a difficult to hit when my target is small and is in a crowd." Weiss said to herself. Thinking of a way to lure him out until she remember a certain someone telling her that Qrow doesn't a dick when he was born and decide to use that to her advantage. "I guess you're really are dickless."

Qrow flinch in anger at what he been called while flying a crow before he transform back into a human and shouted at her from the part of the crowd he was hiding in. "DON'T CALL ME DICKLESS!"

The crowd immediately knew what going to happen and disperse, which left Qrow in the open before he scream in horror of what going to happen as Weiss fired at him as she spoke. "Use anger to throw them into disarray."

Qrow flew past Weiss in bird mode and transform back to human before he summon a crow made of fire with a fire dust crystal and launch at Weiss as he grin at this. "I'VE WON!"

Unfortunately, Weiss transform her cannon into the Knight's sword and slash the fire-made crow in two before she use fire from the fire-made and her sword into one orb of blue-color flaming orb as she spoke to Qrow. "All warfare is base on the art of deception! Also, blue-color flame are hottor than red-ones and since it is mix with gravity dust, you do the math."

Qrow it was at this moment that he knew... he fucked up before Weiss fired the orb at him and toasted him. Everybody cheer for Weiss as Penny (in a nurse outfit for some reason) and Ruby carried the roasted body of Qrow on a stretcher before General Ironwood and General Luke Richard to congradulate Weiss.

"Yes, excellent work. It was wonderful fight, Ms. Schnee." Luke Richard told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Rilstar." Weiss told him.

"Now I'll let Qrow... to tidy up this mess with everyone else." Luke Richard said.

"I thought so..." Weiss said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Qrow sulk as everyone else (except for RWBY) were repairing the damage done to the arena during the match. "I can't believe lost to pipsqueak's girlfriend..."

"Oh, shut the fuck up and help us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well, look like Qrow didn't have a good day.  
> Raven/Winter: True, but we love every moment of it.  
> Me: Of course you do.  
> Ruby: But there one question though.  
> Me: What?  
> Ruby: How long until this fic is finished?  
> Me: Uhhhhh.... *see amount of chapter* possible around... between October and December, I guess? I'm not sure really.  
> Weiss: Oh great.  
> Me: But I can tell you that there will be plenty of omakes for couple of chapters.


	18. Chapter XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah! Now it time to make few chapters! WOO!  
> Ruby: Yeah... he is excited for these chapters.  
> Me: Yup! Now time to get typing! Now enjoy.

"What a troublesome girl you are. How did you find out about this place?" Asmondeus said as she ask Weiss. "I didn't want anyone to see this, but I can't do anything about that now."

Asmondeus then threw 49's lifeless head into the air, turn her claws into blade and cut him in half as his two pieces of his head fell to the floor. 49's brother was in shock and shouted. "BROTHER!!!!!!! Give me a body... GIVE ME A NEW BODY!! GIVE ME-"

Neo then pick up his sword and stab the blade through his head before she spoke with her signs. ' _Oh, shut the hell up, you nitwit! You were going to kill a precious sacrifice, huh? You have any idea what you're doing? Plus, you two were about to tell her everything about us. How do you plan on taking responsibility if the project get held up?! Say something!_ '

"Leviathan, he's already dead." Asmondeus told her. Neo pull out the blade as she spoke with her sign. ' _Oh, what a wimp. I hate it when they're weak. Oh, yes, yes._ '

Neo then walk to Weiss and squad down to see her before she spoke with her signs. ' _How do you do, Weissy? I'm impressed that you made it this far. But since you did see something you shouldn't have...I guess should I kill you too?_ '

Weiss then suddenly stand up before she attempt to kick Neo in the face, which she easily dodge, and see that she want to fight them which Neo spoke with her sign. ' _Oh my... this doggy is getting violent. Aww, I don't like fighting, it really hurt._ '

"Oh yeah?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!! SO I'LL TAKE YOU ON!" Weiss shouted. That when she heard something behind and turn around to see a rusty Paladin suit moving and punch it two fists together... before it all of suddenly collepse into a heap of rusted metal. Everyone was silent before Asmondeus spoke

"Technical difficulties?" Asmondeus snark with an bored expression as Neo cheerfully smile as she spoke with her sign. ' _Lucky me~!_ '

Neo then took Weiss by surprise and knee her in the stomach, knocking her out, before she spoke with her signs. ' _I was joking about killing you. You're lucky... since you got out of this without getting hurt too badly._ '

"You are sure lucky, girl. Don't forget that we're 'letting you live.'" Asmondeus said before she spoke. "Well then... we don't to create the stone here anymore, so shall we blow up the evidence? But still, I wonder if it a good idea to let this girl live. The fact that she found out about this place wasn't a part of our plan, but she can't do anything by just knowing how to create the stone. After all, the plan is in it's final stages."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the building..._

Ruby has finally piece together of what Weiss was scared of as she trying said it to her... Ruby outliving her and their friends. Ruby then snap out of her thoughts when she block Marcus' cleaver knife with Cresent Rose Gibbous as Marcus laugh and talk to her. "You will outlive them! Now that's a funny thought! You're trembling at getting this shaken up, huh?!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted as she stop him from swinging his cleaver knife.

"Just accept it. You gonna outlive them." Marcus said as he devilishly grin before he punch Ruby in her lower areas before lift his cleaver knife into the air as he shouted. "YOU'RE OPEN WIDE NOW!"

Then a gunshot is heard before it suddenly destroyed the blade of the cleaver blade, which cause Marcus to look at his destroyed weapon in confusion. "Huh?"

It was reveal to be shot by none other than Yang as reload before she crack her fists together as she warned Marcus as he active her big sister instinct. "Get away from my younger sis, you bitch."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, just the sister you just fucking pissed off." Yang sarcastically said as her lilac eyes turn red as she was pissed off by him.

"Ah, shit. You guys just had to butt in just when it wa getting fun! What was that faunus guard doin-" Marcus ask himself before he remember he killed them. "Oh yeah. I kill him, didn't I? Whoopsy."

"What did you think when we saw there was no guard." Blake sarcastically said as she snark at him. Marcus just sighed at this as he notice that is fight is now a 3 (Ruby, Yang, and Blake) vs 1 (Marcus) now.

"This has become a pain in the ass." Marcus said to himself before they heard something from inside of the building.

"What's that noise?" Yang ask, which Blake recongize, as Yang's question was answer as the building then explode from the inside.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"An explosion?!" Yang said before she saw Ruby staring at the building and shouted at her. "RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY!"

Ruby then realized something. "Weiss' still-"

That was when Ruby was attempting to go in, but Yang stop her larger-sized younger siding from going in as she shouted. "RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WEISS' STILL INSIDE! LET ME GO!" Ruby shouted.

"DON'T BE STUPID, RUBY!! YOU'LL BE BURIED ALIVE AS WELL!" Yang shouted.

"Hmmm.... this would mean that happened." Marcus said to himself... before he made his get away. "TIME FOR ME TO MAKE MY STRAIGHT GET AWAY!!"

"HEY HOLD IT!!" Blake shouted at him.

"YOU GUYS ALSO BETTER RUN AWAY FAST OR ELSE YOU'LL GET CAUGHT UP IN THAT!!" Marcus shouted back and told them before he start laughing while he was running.

"Weiss... WEISS IS...!!" Ruby said as she punch the ground.

"Think about getting out of here first, Ruby!!" Yang told her sister. That was when Neo appear out of the explosions and was carrying unconscious Weiss on her shoulder, which shocked them.

"NEO?!"

Neo then drop the unconscious Weiss on the ground and spoke with her sign while Ruby pick up her unconscious girlfriend. ' _Don't worry. She isn't in danger of dying, but lost a bit of blood, so put her in a hospital as soon as you can. You guys got to do a better job of looking after her, so she doesn't go off doing anything dangerous. She's a precious material._ '

"YANG AND RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HURRY UP!!" Blake shouted.

"You get away too-" Yang said as she turn around, only to see Neo wasn't there anymore. "She's gone!"

"Never mind about that Yang! RUN!!" Ruby shouted as she carry Weiss. The 3 get away from the explosion as the building was caving in on itself.

"Damn... they really over did it." Marcus said to himself as he look at the collepsing from afar before it blown into a mushroom cloud. "Abandoning this place means they have no use for us, huh...? ... I wonder if 49 is dead."

Marcus just sighed to himself. "No use going back to their base just to get trashed and slice into pieces... i'll enjoy the air of the rotten world for a little bit longer."

And with that, Marcus then disappear into the night.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else...._

At one of the high-maxium and high-security prison in the city of Vale, known as V.H.S (Vale High Security) Prison was being rowdy due to the prisoner being rowdy as they were all being shut up by the leading prison officer and jailer of the prison as he shouted at all of them. "BE QUIET, YOU IDIOT!!"

That was when he felt a shooking motion and a sound, which confused the hell out of him. "Is that an earthquake? We don't get these often."

"Such a pleasent sound, isn't it Mr. Jailer? Ah, the sound of a building collepsing from the use of explosive." Someone said, in a speical-made room where heavily-armored door even for a prison is, as he told the jailer through the door. "Yes, it is very such a pleasent sound. A very pleasent sound that resonates throughout the depth of the body."

"Quit the mumbling, Roman." The Jailer said to him while annoyed by him, who is reveal to be none other than Roman Torchwick, who is transfer here due to the damage of Atlas and the counsil of Atlas being too busy to deal with him, so they let the Vale council to keep him until the rebuilding of Atlas is started.

"Oh how rude of me." Roman sarcastically said to him. "It's just brought back memories of the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** ' campaign. Oh well, It still a very pleasent sound."

Roman then begun humming when one of the officer told the jailer, his boss, the news. "Hey, boss! The Theophrastus Research Division seems to have crumble before it was exploded for some reason, but it doesn't look like it'll affect us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said, that was when he heard Roman humming to himself. "What the? He's sure is in a good mood to be humming."

"Hmph! That bastard is getting all giddy from the hearing all that noise." The Jailer told him. "That goddamn former boss of the largest mafia in the city of Vale and the ' **Clockwork Orange Madbomber** ' Roman Torchwick."

* * *

 

_Later... at a hospital..._

Weiss then woke up and stand up on her hospital bed as she was confuse of where she is as she doesn't know where she is. That was when Yang and Blake came in with Yang speaking. "Hey, Weiss! So you're finally woken up."

"Where am I?" Weiss ask her.

"This is a hospital of an acquantance of mine, who used to been a part of White Fang before he left when Sierra Khan took. We thought it would be a good idea to take you to this place." Blake told her. "So you can recover in peace and quiet over here."

"Ah, crap, it hurt." Weiss said to herself as her left side is hurting her when moving as it is not fully healed yet. "And I was so close to finding out the truth... there isn't time for me to be hospitalized..."

Yang just sigh before she walk over to Weiss... and softly punch with her left arm. "OW! Yang! What did you-"

"Look, Weiss." Yang interrupt her and told Weiss. "I know that you feel responsible for what Ruby she is now, but you got to understand. You friends to help you, so it's not that bad if you are willing to, okay?"

"Uhhh.... thank Yang?" Weiss said.

"You're welcome, Weiss." Yang said.

"Oh yeah, what happen your arm and where's Ruby?" Weiss said in a tone of corcern as she realized she wasn't in the room with her and notice that Yang's right arm is missing.

"I hit Ruby and give her the same sort of lecture!" Yang told Weiss before she show her not working right arm as she cries tears of pain. "Thank to that, my hand ended up like this due to it failing on me."

"She's pretty hard." Weiss said before she then laugh at her joke while in pain of her laughter before she realized. "There is still one more event left where i'm going to have to deal with a massive amount of screaming on the phone."

"Huh?" Yang and Blake said... before they realized what she meant and sympathize with her. "Oh..."

* * *

 

_Later...._

Weiss was talking to Azure on the hospital's communcation system, due to the hospital's rule of prohibiting of talking on scrolls. "Okay, then either I or Yang will fill you in on the details when I or Yang call again. Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

Weiss then finished the call before she just breath and sighed... that was when Yang ask her a interest question. "So, how is you and Ruby's sex life?"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted, which her wound on the left side to reopen and she collepse on the hospital floor.

"OH NO! HER WOUND OPENED UP!!" Yang shouted as she couch to check on Weiss. "NURSE!!"

"Oh my, that's not good." One of the older nurse said calmly as she hurry up to Weiss so she can bandage up her wounds."

"Confront it, Yang." Blake said.

"Oh... I see grandpa Nick waving to me at the end of a bright tunnel." Weiss said as she was going into the light as she was bleeding out.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"We not into that kind of relationship yet, Yang!" Weiss grumply told Yang as she was being push in a wheelchair by Blake.

"Oh, is that it? That's no fun." Yang said as she tease Weiss.

"Oh shut up you oaf." Weiss said to her. Yang giggles before Weiss turn her head and notice Ruby sitting on a brench facing the mirrors 3 and 3 sinks. "Oh! Ruby... what are you doing in that corner? Heeey? RUBY!"

Ruby lift her head up and turn to see Weiss. "Weiss..."

"Don't stay over there. Why don't you come over to my room?" Weiss ask her girlfriend. Ruby just silently stared at Weiss as if she remembering every detail of her face if she died, which confuse her. "Hm?"

"No, nevermind." Ruby said as she got up before she told them. "I'll caught up with you a bit more later."

"... I'll go on ahead then." Weiss said as she was confused by Ruby's recent behavior before they left. Seeing that they're gone now, Ruby walk over to the mirrors and look at herself on it as she put her right hand on the middle mirror itself as she remember of what Marcus has told her, which cause her to crack the mirror in fear and sadness as she didn't want to outlive them, which made her hate her current body even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, that's a sad ending to this chapter...  
> Ruby: Yeah, I just hate this body of mine.  
> Weiss: Oh, Ruby. You're going outlive and... be... so... alone... without us... *start crying river of tears*  
> Me: Oh, great, now she crying you will be alone without them.  
> Ruby: WEISS! DON'T CRY! D:  
> Weiss: BUT IT'S TRUE! *Cried some more*  
> *later*  
> Ruby: *cuddling Weiss* Better?  
> Weiss: *sniffing* Yeah...  
> Me: Right, now time to do the next chapter.


	19. Chapter XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I honestly got nothing...  
> Weiss: Let me guess... is because you want to write something in the notes?  
> Me: Yeah.  
> Weiss: Fine by me.  
> Me: Whatever. Please enjoy.

"Uuuuggghhh... my butt hurts... those 4 sure do get on these airships a lot even when it's like this" Azure Arc said to herself as she got off the airship and walk through the crowds in one of the airship port in the city of Vale as she look around. "Just like everyone says about the city of Vale. There's so many people... Weiss said 'You'll find out when you see the landmark at the west gate', but what does she mean by landmark...?"

Azure then saw and recongize a familiar tall figure among the crowds, who was none other than Adem himself wearing an trench overcoat and realized what Weiss has meant. "Oh... the landmark..."

Azure then went to him and called him. "Adem!"

"Oh, Lady Azure!" Adem said as he salute her. "Thank you for the time on the island of Patch."

"No no, thank you for taking care of those 4." Azure said as she give her bag to Adem, who pick up and carry it for her as they walk toward the hospital while they talk. "But how could Weiss call me all the way out here and not even one of those 4 pick me up?!"

"It is not their fault. At the moment, she cannot move." Adem told Azure.

"Now what do you mean by 'cannot move'? She didn't mention about that." Azure said and ask Adem.

"Mmmm, how should I say..." Adem spoke himself before he told her. "She has been kind of admitted at a-"

"ADMITTED?!" Azure shouted in panic. There was silent for a few moment... before Azure joke around about Yang and Blake is convinced again. "Oh I see... Yang and Blake have been put in a mental detention center for committing so many crimes and for also having mental problems."

"Not at that sort of place." Adem told her.

"Huh... you mean a hospital...?" Azure asked.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Vale Military headquarter..._

"Because... my son is going to be 4 years old." Ren told Winter on hologram screen.

"... Lt. Colonel Ren of Vale..." Winter said as a bunch of her crews were looking at her as they are working on some stuff. "I am busy at work right now."

"Fancy that. I'm busy at work, too." Ren snark at Winter while he is using the hologram screen in the Vale Military Headquarter lobby as he talk to her as he was grinning like an idiot. "It's just he's sooo cute every day."

"I get it, so don't call me all the time to brag about your children each time! And not with the Vale-Atlas Military Cross Continental line!" Winter told Ren.

"Not just my children. I'm also proud of my wife Nora." Ren said.

"... I wonder if there's a way to freeze someone over the call with dust and my semblance, Ren." Winter said as she snark and threaten him at the same time.

"Oohhh, Colonel Winter is scaring me to the point of freezing me to death." Ren snark at her before it remind him of something and ask her. "Oh yeah. Speaking of semblance, what's the laydown on Pyrrha?"

"She hasn't been found yet. As it was a very large explosion that manage to take at least 30 lives, so there many unidentifiable burned bodies of both humans and faunus have been found and are having their DNA to eventually identified them. She might be among those..." Winter told him. "There have been no witness reports in the city of Mistral as of right now, so the general consensus is that she might be dead."

"So the Vale council can cut loose the guards?" Ren asked her.

"Yeah. Since they're in the city of Vale, i'll leave that to the discretion of the brass of both Vale and Atlas." Winter told him.

"Speaking of brass, Pyrrha and Adam murdered some of the higher-ranking guys at Atlas in charge of the specialists, there's a shortage of personnels." Ren told Winter.

"Oh really...?" Winter said with a smile on her face.

"There's a rumor going around in Atlas that an certain colonel named Winter is about to be assigned with some important jobs." Ren told her.

"Important jobs, eh?" Winter said to herself as she smile widely at the thought of it before she spoke to Ren. "That isn't bad."

"Becareful, through." Ren told and warned her. "Getting too far into the higher ranks at that age means you'll be making more enemies."

"I am prepare for that." Winter told him.

"Be sure to get at least one more person who would understand and support you." Ren told her. There was silent between... before Ren told her as he joked with her. "So hurry up and get married."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!" Winter shouted in anger as she turn off the hologram screen.

"Colonel, please be quiet when you're talking on the hologram screen." Jarek told her boss.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Vale Military headquarter's lobby..._

Lt. Colonel Ren, were you bragging about your family on the Cross Continental line again?" one of the receptionist at the table asked Ren as he pass by.

"What? are you jealous, too?" Ren snark as he is pulling out a picture of his family. "My son is going to be 4... wanna see his picture? Wanna see it?"

"NO, I DO NOT!" The receptionist yelled at him before she sighed in embarrassment as she write down his number while Ren was districted by his family photo as she talk to him. "Please don't use the military Cross Continental line between Vale's military and Atlas' military to have a private conversation. It's embarrassing to have to listen... Lt. Ren; 1,2,3,0."

Ren then put away his photo and walk away as the receptionist shouted at him. "You'll get a pay cut if the phone is been tap by the higher ups of either Vale or Atlas!"

"My love can't be stopped by the likes of a paycut!" Ren sarcastically said to her before he laugh at his own joke until he remember that he forgot to tell Winter something as he scratch the hair on the back of his head. "I forgot to tell Winter that her younger sister Weiss has been hospitalized. Oh well."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the hospital..._

"NO WAY!" Azure shouted at Adem present her what happen to Weiss... as she was now covered with bandage all over her body that make her look like a mummy with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Penny, and Ciel staring back at her before she drop her bag and spoke to Weiss. "I didn't hear anything about you being in here for getting hurt that badly! Weiss?!"

"Actually, it was less than half this bad at first, but then..." Weiss told as she explain of what happen and how she became a mummy now.

* * *

 

_Earliar that day..._

"WHAT?! SHE SNUCK INTO THE 5TH RESEARCH INSTITUTE AND SHE WAS SEVERELY INJURED?!" Adem shouted as he spoke to Yang with Penny and Ciel behind him.

"Yes." Yang said as she sweatdrop. Weiss then scream in terror and horror as she knew what was going to happen next.

"I WAS SO WORRIED, WEISS SCHNEE!!!" Adem said as he cried tears of relief while he crushed Weiss with his bear hug, crushing every single bones in her body, reopening her wounds, and opened new ones as well. All with just his hug.

* * *

 

_Later... back at the present..._

Azure silently stared at Adem while he flexed as Weiss told and explain to her while lifting her finger in the air. "And so that's what happen."

"Jeez, stop making me so worried about you 4." Azure told them.

"Don't tell me, _me_ , that." Weiss told Azure before she rip off the bandages off of her as she mumble to herself. "Shit... because of that, I had to stay over here even longer."

"Your training isn't sufficent!" Adem said.

"PLEASE DON'T CONFUSE HER WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOURSELF!" Azure, Penny, and Yang yelled at him.

"But still..." Azure said in a worried tone of voice as she ask her. "Aren't you still really badly hurt even without the parts that Adem did?"

"This isn't a big deal. It'll heal as my aura is surprisely pretty fast during the 5 years of walking around the globe with Ruby." Weiss told her, before she notice she looked sad and ask her. "What's wrong?"

"I was if Yang got hurt because her prothesis broke down because I didn't properly maintance it..." Azure said, only to realized what she just accidentally said as everyone was silent in the room of what they heard of what Azure misspoken while Weiss look at the audience out of confusion of what the hell she just heard... before Yang spoke.

"N-no, it's not your fault, Azure!" Yang stated it to her. "It broke because I was using it too recklessly! Your maintance was perfect as always!"

' _She didn't notice I forgot to put in the screw?_ ' Azure thought while Yang was speaking.

"And I was actually able to avoid getting hurt even more because the arm broke! Don't worry about it! Ok!" Yang told her.

' _And it worked out ok?_ ' Azure devilish thought before she spoke to them. "Yeah, it's not my fault! Now i'd like to start talking about price for the maintance trip right away!"

' _Just I thought, not cute at all._ ' Weiss, Blake, and Yang thought to themselves.

"Yes! Fix Yang's right arm and Weiss healed her injuries as the energetics Weiss Schnee ought to come back soon!" Adem said.

' _You have don't have the right to say that._ ' Ciel thought.

"To do that, you must be well fed and rested!" Adem told her.

"I GET THAT!" Weiss yelled at him. That was when Penny notice something... Ciel didn't drink her milk.

"You didn't drink your milk, Ciel." Penny said to Ciel."

"Well, speaking of milk, I surprisely drink a lot more of it than I used to, but not that it help my boob grow bigger as i'm already an adult and- this is not me we're talking about, are we?" Weiss ask as she realized they won't talking about her.

"Nope." Blake snark.

Penny silently stared at Ciel as she waited for her answer until she spoke. "... I hate milk."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU SAY CRAP LIKE THAT THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE A MIGET DUE TO YOUR CONDITION OF GLOWING AND AGING MORE SLOWER THAN USUALLY!" Penny yelled at her.

"SHUT UP!! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DRINK THAT WHITE JUICE LUQIUD THAT IS SECRETED FROM A COW!" Ciel yelled back at her.

"YOU ARE BEING SELFISH, CIEL!" Adem yelled at her as well. While the trio from Atlas were arguing with each other about Ciel drinking her milk due to her condition, Weiss, Blake, and Yang notice Ruby open and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Ruby?" Weiss ask.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Ruby... she's been acting strange lately..." Weiss said while Azure is fixing Yang's right arm prothesis.

"Strange?" Penny and Blake said.

"Yeah. It's like she's not talking as much or she's been thinking about something." Weiss said.

"AH! Maybe he got shocked because I hit her?!" Yang said as she suggest despite how idiotic it is and only an idiot would suggest that, just like Yang. "HEY!!"

"No, Yang. I don't think she's the sort of weakling who'd get shocked at something as minor as that, just like you, you idiotically oaf." Weiss told Yang.

"HEY!!"

"... I wonder if she's worried about something as I did notice signs of worrying due to her expression." Penny suggest.

"Oh, you don't know either..." Weiss snark at Penny.

"How should I know when you don't even know even when you're always with her?" Penny snarked back at her.

"It has to be that." Blake said as she suggest. "I think she want to mate with you, Weiss."

"DON'T MIX HER UP WITH A HORNY BLACK CAT WHO READ PORN NOVEL." Weiss calmly said, which cause Blake to be stab by a arrow symbol like a airplane crashing, throw up blood, dead, and lay on the floor because that what perfectly descript her.

"Ok, maintance complete!" Azure told Yang.

"Oh, thank." Yang said as she move around her right arm. "It's finally fixed!"

Azure then to look and spoke to Weiss. "Now hurry up and heal."

"Yeah, yeah." Weiss said.

That was when Ren came in and, and it is inevitable, and made a wrong assumption of Yang and Azure's relationship. "Hey, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. So Yang getting it on with _2_ women in Weiss' hospital room."

Azure just have a blank expression, Yang then face fault onto the floor, Blake just brush of thinking of going into a relationship with two women, and Weiss just try not to and fail as she snicker uncontrollablely before outright laughing at this at karma being a bitch to Yang while said Yang tried to correct him. "She's only my prothesis mechanic!"

"Oh... so you were trying to seduce your mechanic. Not bad, Yang!" Ren said to her as he made another wrong assumption. Yang then let out an anguishly scream at this as Azure continue to give an blank expression while Weiss just laugh uncontrollable at this before Ren spoke to her. "Weiss, you'll open your wound that way."

"Sorry, Ren. Azure, this guy here is the friend and former teammates of your younger brother Jaune, Lt. Colonel Lie Ren Valkyrie." Weiss said as she tries not to laugh, but obiviously failed as she finished laughing.

"I'm Azure Arc, one of his two older youngest sister along with my twin sister, Sienna, who obiviously not here." Azure said.

"I'm Ren, and rest you know already thanked to Weiss." Ren said.

"Is it alright to sneak away from work?" Weiss ask Ren.

"Hehe, i'm off duty from the afternoon." Ren told her.

"Really!? Didn't you say that the tribunal's been really busy lately and you couldn't take a day off?" Weiss asked him again.

"NO NEED TO WORRY!!" Ren told them. "I left the overtime work for Alexandria to do."

"You're a monster." Weiss, Blake, and Yang said.

"So while I was on duty, I came to check up on how you were doing, but I also came to do something else. I've got some info about... you know 'who'." Ren said as he kept from what Azure from knowing the truths. Azure then turn to stare at Weiss.

"Are you keeping secrets form me?" Azure asked.

"Yes." Weiss bluntly said to her.

"Well see you tomorrow." Azure told them. "I'll go look for a hotel to stay at."

"Oh yeah! In that case, you can stay at my house." Ren told the older sister of his friend.

"I don't want to impose on someone I've met for the first time, even who were friends to my brother..." Azure said.

"I'm telling you not to worry about! My family would be delighted to see one of my friend's older sidling." Ren said before he grap her while he pick up her bag and put it on his shoulder. "Ok, let's do that and let's go."

"Huh? Excu- Hey, wwwwaaaaiiiitttt!" Azure said as she and Penny were being drag out by Ren, or in basic terms, kidnapping them.

"Another kidnapping by Ren." Weiss snark as she, Blake, and Yang sweatdrop as they left.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Um... Ren..." Azure ask.

"Yeah...?"

"What is this for...?" Azure said as she carry a big teddy bear while Penny and Ren were carrying a few present on them.

"I'm glad you asked." Ren said. "Today is my son's 4th birthday."

* * *

 

_Later... at Ren Valkyrie household..._

"Papa, welcome home!" The twin sisters, Ruby (Y) and Weiss (Y), and their youngest brother, Jaune (Y), said in unison.

"Oh my Ren, what a cute guest!" Nora said excitely.

"My children, I wanted to see you." Ren as he nuzzle them all.

"Papa, your skin is tickling me!" Jaune (Y) said to his father.

"Jaune told us about them, right? You know, his 7 older sisters?" Ren ask his wife.

"Yup!" Nora said.

"This is one of them, Azure. She was looking for a place to stay, so I brought her here." Ren told and explain to his wife as he introduce them to their friend's older sister before he introduce Azure to his family. "This is my wife and my 3 children, the twin Weiss (Y) and Ruby (Y), and youngest one, Jaune (Y)."

"Thank you." Azure said to them.

"How do you do, please relax." Nora told her.

"Jaune (Y), how old are you?" Azure ask Jaune (Y) as she couch down to meet the youngest child of the family.

"Thw- For!" Jaune (Y) said as he use his fingers to show them his age.

"AWWW, SO CUTE...!" Azure, Penny, and Nora said together in unison at the cuteness that is Jaune (Y).

"But are you sure this is okay?" Azure asked.

"Isn't it more fun to enjoy the festivities with everyone?" Ren told Azure as he smile at her. "Welcome to our home."

* * *

 

_Later..._

So many things happen at Jaune (Y)'s birthday party, like blowing his cake, as everyone, both neighbors and friends, celebrate his birthday. Jaune (Y) then called his father after he open his present from his father. "Papa!"

Then he show him the toy mouse he got from him as he told his father. "The mouse I got from papa isn't moving."

"Oh? I guess it was defective." Ren said.

"Jaune (Y), can you let me see it?" Azure ask him. When she check it, she found the problem. "Thought so, one of the gears is out of place. So I do this and... ok."

Then the toy mouse move. "Wah! Wow, wowie!!"

"You're pretty handy, Azure." Ren said.

"A toy doctor!" Jaune (Y) said.

"Ahaha, not really, but it's something close." Azure said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So you're one of Jaune's sisters?" Ren ask Azure.

"Yes. We were all born in Liebornburg, which is on the east side of Vale. When he was a kid, he always want to play with one of us." Azure explain to him as Jaune (Y) was on her lap.

"Sound like he must have caused a lot of trouble because of that." Ren said.

"I guess you could say he did it, but it only made mom worried about him." Azure told him before she talk about the recent events that happen to her younger brother to Ren. "But after his partner died in the battle of Beacon and when Beacon academy collepse into the ocean. Jaune just shut down and disappear. We don't know what happen to him or where he is as he only sent us a letter once every 6 months, which make us worried about him constantly. What worse, we just don't know what to do to help him. Just make us feel useless."

Ren was silent before he smile at her and took off his glasses to clean them as he talk to her about Jaune. "There many peoples who have many ways to deal with grief and despair. So we can't do anything about that really. Jaune is one of those kind of people that speak through action rather than words. If he going to suffer, he want to avoid making other people support as much as possible. He doesn't want to people worry about him. That's why he would say anything."

Azure was silent until a bunch of kids, Ruby (Y) and Weiss (Y)'s friends, came to them. "Ruby (Y) and Weiss (Y)!

"Let's play!"

"What are you saying, they're going to play with me!"

"No, me!"

"Ahaha. Look like they're popular." Azure said. That was when Ren put his glasses back on and both he and Nora put out their weapons as they clock it.

" **Hey, punks. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR DAUHTERS!** " Ren warned them.

" **Yeah! OR WE'RE BREAK YOUR LEGS!** " Nora finishing her husband sentance.

"Eep!"

"YOU'RE LETTING YOUR ACTIONS SPEAK TOO MUCH LOUDER THAN YOUR WORDS!!" Azure said to them.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

**"** Thank you two for taking care of me." Azure told them.

"Are you really ok? You can stay here as much as you'd like while you're over here." Nora told her.

"I can't let myself get spoiled, so i'll find a place to stay-" Azure said before her long-sleeve shirt was pulled and she look down to see Jaune (Y) tugging down on it.

"Jaune (Y)!" Ren said. "He's gotten totally attached to you..."

"It look you're brother and sister!" Nora joked as she laughs.

"Eh?"

"Sis, have a safe trip! Come back soon!" Jaune (Y) said to her.

Azure then couch down... and hugged him as she joke. "I'm happy to make a little brother."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the hospital..._

Weiss was looking at the milk bottle before she talk to it. "Why milk? Why I suddenly like you more and drink you more then after the incident? I mean, why?"

"Just drink it, Weiss." Ruby said solemnly to her.

"Look, Ruby." Weiss told her. "I'm gonna live a long and heathly life, so I'll died-"

"I DON'T WANT TO OUTLIVE YOU GUYS!" Ruby shouted. Weiss was shocked of what she just said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh no, not another sad ending.  
> Weiss: It will have to do Ruby.  
> Me: *goarning*  
> Ruby: What's up with the author?  
> Weiss: Oh, he's just so annoyed of typing so many and just want to be done with this stuff.  
> Ruby: Okay....


	20. Chapter XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know? I should give credit and thanks to CSLucaris (Both on tumblr and Deviantart) for inspiration of the names for Jaune's 7 older sisters. Why didn't I did this earlier you ask me? Because I forgot, that's why.  
> Weiss: *deadpan* Typical of you.  
> Me: *deadpan back* Why thank you.  
> Ruby: Can we cut to the chase and you typing this chapter now?  
> Me: Yeah yeah, I know.  
> Nora: *crashed through the window* HELLO DR. GAIRYUKI!  
> Me: Oh hey Nora.  
> RW: (Oh great)  
> Nora: So why did you want me here?  
> Me: Oh, you'll see.  
> Nora: What?  
> Me: Please enjoy.

There was silent in the hospital room where Weiss as Ruby yelled at Weiss about 'outliving her' and realized what she's done and apologize to her. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

Ruby then run out of the room and through the hallway, which she ran past Yang and Blake who heard everything of what they said in the room and were confused of what Ruby meant. "Wha-wha-what?"

That was when Weiss ran past them as she chase after Ruby. She was climbing up the stairs to the rooftop and open the door to it. There, Weiss saw Ruby as she was sitting on the edge of the roof before she spoke to Weiss. "I'm sorry about what I had said earlier, Weiss. I'm being too... emotional about it."

"No, Ruby. It's... my fault." Weiss said as she walk toward Ruby... and hug her behind. "I was too scared... too scared that you're hate me for being useless."

"Oh, Weiss." Ruby said as stand up, turn around... and hug her back. "I'll never hate you and you're not useless. Beside, it's not your fault. You were just too scared."

"Huh... I guess we both still dorks even if we're adults." Weiss joked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby said. Yang and Blake were watching them from the doorway as Yang smile at them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"And after I was kicked by this girl in the gut by the name of Neo, I don't remember anything else." Weiss told and explain to them as she remember of what she saw at the institude and show them drawing and other stuffs.

"Grimm guardians... precious sacrifces... allowed to live for a unknown reason or goal... a person named Neo... according to Dr. Irvine, the stones were used even at the ' **Crimeson Sand Massarce** '..." Adem said. "Taboos of different symbols. The symbol for the Philosopher's Stone. There are many mysteries just concerning the experiment on the stones."

"Even if we try to investigate this any further, the research institude is just a pile of rubbles now..." Ren said. Everyone's moods in the room were damping when Ren point that out. Outside of the room, Cyan was guarding alone (Rusty still does not count) and was trying not to listen.

"I don't want to get involved in any more dangerous business, so i'm not listing." Cyan said to herself.

"Oh, you people. Is this Weiss Schnee's room?" Someone asked.

"Yes, It's over he-" Cyan said before she immediately recongize who it was and is shock and terrifying at once at this as she saw him.

"Something might pop up if I fish through the crime list at the tribunal." Ren said to them.

"I will do some investigating of those subordinates of Dr. Irvine that are believed to have participated in the research on the stones." Adem told them. That was when someone enter the room through the door and turn around of who it is, who was none other than General Luke Richard Rilstar.

"Excuse me." General Luke Richard said to them as they have shock and horror on their faces before they shouted his name.

"GENERAL?!!"

"Ah, be quiet. Just like that." General Luke Richard told them.

"Yes sir..." Adem said.

"General sir, why you have come to a place like this?" Ren ask his leader.

"Why... to drop off a get-well present... do you hate melon?" General Luke Richard ask Weiss as he give her a plastic bag of a honeydew melon.

"Ah. Thank you." Weiss said before she shouted. "THAT'S NOT WHAT'S WRONG HERE!!"

"It seems that you've done a bit of investigating on the military brass, Lt. Colonel." General Luke Richard spoke to Ren.

"Wha?! How did you-" Ren ask before he was interrupted by the General himself.

"Don't take my intelligence network lighty. And Weiss Schnee. The 'Philosopher's Stone was it? How much do you know? Depending on the situation." General Luke Richard said to them in a serious tone of voice, which shock Weiss of how he know she was doing. They were quiet about it before General Luke Richard laughs cheerfully an jokingly. "I was kidding! You don't have to be so defensive about it!"

"Say what?" Weiss and Ruby said in confusion as they didn't expect that to happen.

"I also know that there are some disturbing movements within the Vale military and also the government as well. I want to do something about... this." General Luke Richard told them. "However..."

"Ah, that-"

"Oh, the list of the names of those who worked on the research on the Philosopher's Stone before. I've investigated this quite throughly. All of these people's current whereabouts are unknown. A few days before the 5th research institude collepse." General Luke Richard told them, shocking them, as he explained. "The enemies are always a step ahead of us. And even with my intelligence network, we presently know nothing of the size, nor their objective, nor far the enemy has penetrated."

"In other words, to conduct a search would be very dangerous?" Ren asked the Vale general of the Vale Armies.

"Yes. Lt. Colonel Ren. Adem. You 4s. I have judged that you are people that are pretty worthy of beign trusted. And I will give you an order for the sake of your own safety and the other people's safety as well." General Luke Richard said before he told them. "I will not permit you to involve any more people in this, nor I will allow you to speak of this to any other ones as well! As we don't know who is our enemies and allies are, you must not trust anyone! Act as if you believe everyone here in Vale is the enemy! BUT!! When the times comes, be ready, as I will have you work for me without restraint."

"Yes sir!" Ren and Adem said as they salute him while he smiled at them.

"SIR!"  
"WHERE ARE YOU, GENERAL?!"

"ARGH! Not good! My annoying subordinates have come after me!" General Luke Richard said as he flinched in fear before he head to the only window of the room and slide it open as everyone sweatdrop as he told them. "This is because I snuck out of work! I will go back!"

Then he jump out of the first-story room single window and everyone look out with a blank expressions on their faces as he walk away and spoke. "We shall meet again! Farewell!"

General Luke Richard laughs as everyone still have their blank expressions on their faces as they were silent because they were processing of what just happen. That was when both Azure and Penny came into the room and saw them standing at the window. "Huh? What's wrong everyone? The two guys outside were frozen solid."

They turned slowly to look at Penny and Azure in shock before Weiss told them. "Ah, that was a surprise... there was a storm..."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked them.

"I brought the airship tickets you asked me and Penny to get." Azure told the 4.

"Oh thanks." Weiss said.

"You are in a rush. Your wounds have... already healed?" Adem said as he check his scanner and notice the wounds have already healed.

"Yeah, my wound already as I can heal already faster than before." Weiss told him.

"Where are you guys going this time? Wammerfall?" Ren asked them.

"Wammerfall? Where's that?" Azure asked them as well.

"Somewhere in the near west side of the Kingdom of Vacuo." Blake told her as she point where it is.

Azure then suddenly screech, which startled them, before she point on the north-east side of the kingdom of Vacuo as she told them. "Over here! Before Wammerfall!!"

"Wabis Atealimb? What's over there?" Yang asked, which earned a shocked and disbrief looks on all of her teammates faces. "What?"

"You mean you don't know?" Blake ask her.

"Nope." Yang said.

"Wabis Atealimb, the Holy Land of Prothesis Technicians! I've always want to go there once!" Azure told them before she asked them as she lift her arms up and down excitedly. "TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME!"

"No way!" Yang told her.

"Isn't ok, Weiss? Plus, it's on the way." Ruby asked Weiss and Blake, which they look at each other before they sighed and smiled.

"Oh, whatever." They said.

"WHAT?!!" Yang yelled in shocked.

"YAY!" Azure shouted happily before she told and ran out of the room. "I've planned to go back to the island of Patch, but I've changed plans! I'm gonna called Tai and my family!"

"She's pretty happy." Ruby said with a blank expression.

"Yeah, Ruby will be a good wife. Not as good as mine, through." Ren told Weiss as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!! AND DON'T YOU SNEAK SOMETHING IN ABOUT YOUR OWN LOVE LIFE!" Weiss shouted at him.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Azure waved goodbye to them on through the window of the airship as Jaune (Y) waved goodbye to them while crying as he was carried by his mother Nora and Adem cry a waterfalls of tears before the airship took off and flown into the air as the 5 talk to other as Azure asked them. "What are you going to do in Wammerfall?"

"Yeah, Ruby talked to Weiss about a bunch of stuff, but we thought we should go to Raven, the teacher who help us become offical hunters in just a few months." Blake told her.

"Aaargh, Raven is going to kill me." Weiss said.

"Kill... just what kind of person is Raven?" Azure asked.

"You don't want to know." Yang and Blake told her.

"I KNEW IT! I'M SCARED, RUBY!" Weiss told her girlfriend.

"BE STRONG WEISS!" Ruby told her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Ren's Tribunal..._

"The Uprising at Salem in Vacuo?" Ren said to one of his workers while Alexandria was laying on down as she was just exhausted from the workload.

"Yes, the place where the people were fooled by this new religion called Letoism. I've heard it's finally settle down." He told Ren.

"Oh, it already has." Ren said.

"Ugh, according to the information, there's a lot of dead. First, the fall of Beacon and the CCT tower, now these uprisings and bandit and grimm raids... the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo has a lot of problems." He told Ren. "It's not just them, there's sudden increase of bandit and grimm raids are popping around Mistral. I wonder if the 4 kingdoms of Remnant are going to be topple while this is happening. It almost confusing like why the kingdoms are named after the capitials in the first place?"

When Ren thought about that, he realized something, which cause him to get up from his chair, cause one of his worker to asked. "Lt. Colonel, where are you going?"

"I'm going to check up some old records in the archives for a little bit." Ren told them before he went out, which he and Alexandria just look at each other in confusion.

* * *

 

_Later... at the archives..._

"The Crimeson Massarce... the Fall of Beacon... the Uprising of Salem... and... who the hell thought this up?!" Ren ask himself as he knows something's up. "I've got to tell Adem and the General right awa-"

That was when Asmondeus, in her Luxuira form, appear in the room and closed the door behind her before she transform back into her true form as she spoke to Ren. "How do you do? Or should I say... goodbye instead?"

When Ren turned to look at her, he saw the green-color Phul crest on her chest above her boobs before he spoke. "That's got a pretty fancy taboo you got there."

"You know too much, Lt. Colonel Ren." Asmondeus told him as she turn her claws into blades and thrust them at Ren's shoulder, in which he pull out StormFlower from his back of his hip and shot her in the face. He then walk out of the door and head toward the Vale Military Center Lobby where the hologram screen callers are. Asmondeus then regenerate from her wound as she spoke to herself. "That's my line. For someone that does deskwork, you're better than I thought you'd be, Lt. Colonel Ren."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the lobby area..._

The receptionist was working when she heard Ren coming by and ask him. "Oh, Lt. Colonel Ren. Are you going to brag about your family again over the holo-"

Then she saw Ren's shoulder injuries. "LT. COLONEL! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"It's nothing, i'm borrowing the holograph caller now." Ren said. Just as he was about to do it, he realized he will put the receptionist in danger as well if he call and walk by her when she was carrying a medic box. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"Huh?! Lt. Colonel?!"

* * *

 

_Later... at a park..._

Ren was at a park using a old phone booth to call Winter.

" _Hello. This is the AI of the TACS Olypmic speaking._ "

"Put me through Colonel Winter Schnee now!" Ren told the AI of the ship through the phone.

" _I'm sorry. But I'm not allowed to connect-_ "

"THIS IS LT. COLONEL LIE REN OF VALE!! THIS IS AN EMERCENGY! SO I'M CALLING FROM THE OUTSIDE!" Ren told the AI.

" _Please give me your A.S.C (Atlas Sercet Code) please._ "

"This is a pain in the ass! Uncle, Suger, Oliver, 8, 0, 0!" Ren said as he use his notebook to see his code for Atlas as his photo of his family fall out of it.

" _I'll confirm the code. Please wait for a little bit._ "

"Hurry up! Vale is in trouble!" Ren said before someone appear behind him.

"Can you put down the phone, Lt. Colonel." Cyan said to him behind as she point her pistol at him. Ren turn his head slighty at her. "Put the phone down now."

Ren was silent before he spoke. "Who are you?"

"I'm 2nd Lt. Cyan-"

"2nd Lt. Cyan has a birthmark under her left eye." Ren told the fake Cyan. The fake Cyan was suprise he knew she was a fake.

"Oh? Is that so? I was careless." The fake Cyan said sarcastically to him before giving herself the birthmark under her left eye. "Is this ok?"

"Wha... what the hell, shit..." Ren said to himself as turn back to the payphone as he spoke to himself. "It's like something i'd see in a dream."

"Yes. That's right. You're having the ultimate nightmare." The fake Cyan joked around before she look down at the picture of his own family on the ground as she spoke. "What a horrible disaster because you're quick-witted, Lt. Colonel Ren."

"Cut me some slack. I got a wife and a few kids back at home." Ren said to her as he pull out Stormflower once more before he turn around. "I CAN'T DIE HERE!"

Ren then stop dead in his track when he saw the faker turn into a fake version of his wife Nora while she was holding the pistol before she spoke to him. "You're not going to stab your wife, are you? Nice effects, aren't they? Lt. Colonel Ren."

Then she shot him and silently fall into the phone booth with a peaceful look on his face.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the TACS Olypmic..._

Winter came into her office room when the AI of the ship told her. " _You have a call from a phone from Lt. Colonel Ren of Vale._ "

"Ren again? Put him through." Winter said in an annoyed tone of voice. "It's me, Winter, Ren. I won't listen if you're going to brag about your family again."

Winter then notice he wasn't talking. "Ren? Ren...? Hey! Ren?! REN?!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora: *in shock of what she just read before she tackle and begun choking me* NO! Recon Renny's death! RECON RENNY'S DEATH!  
> Me: Sorry, but he has Hugh's role, so he has to died.  
> Nora: ... No... No! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
> Me: Yeah... life is unfair...  
> Weiss: I agree with you on that one.  
> Ruby: Like me getting my body stolen form me?  
> Weiss:... Yes.  
> Me: Yeah... also... i'm gonna post the Omake only on A3O because I want to respect his death and Hugh's role in the story.  
> Nora: Oh, that's sweet of you. :)  
> Me: Yeah... he was Monty Oum's character anyway, which make it sadder.*sigh* He died so young and if he was alive, who know what kind of story he would lead RWBY into. Luckly, his friend at RoosterTeeth will use his notes to help continue the series. Sign... Dr. Gairyuki.


	21. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now, time to leave the sadness of the last chapter behind us... and entering new one! As i'm happy about this one! After 7 chapters of not appearing, Pyrrha is making a reappearance! WOO! Yeah, Pyrrha is back, baby!  
> Ruby: YAAY! Pyrrha is back! :D  
> Weiss: Well, at least that the good thing.  
> Me: Yeah, better than Blake and Yang being there just for comic relief with Yang most of the time.  
> BY: HEY!!  
> Me: *look at them* What? It's basically the truth, like the Truth from FMA! Even through that doesn't make any sense... *cough* Now then, Please enjoy.

"So what made you suddenly want to see your teacher?" Azure ask them.

"We've got two reason." Weiss told Azure as she explained. "One; We've been on a losing streak lately. So anyway, we want to get stronger. That's one."

"What? You're going because you 4 want to get stronger? Are you obsessed with fighting." Azure said.

"You idiot! It's not that simple as that!" Weiss told Azure before she ask Ruby. "I mean... I don't just want to stronger at fighting. I want to get stronger on the inside... right Ruby?'

"Yeah!" Ruby answered.

"I want to get stronger than before!" Weiss said.

"Yeah! Somehow, I feel like if we go to my mom, we'll get stronger!" Ruby said.

"Question i've meaning to asked... why is Raven is your mom? I thought Summer was?" Azure asked.

"Oh, Summer is her mother... but..." Yang said as she explained to Azure. "I thought we're half sister because we have the same father, but as it turn out, that not case as Ruby has two mothers, who were Summer... and Raven."

"Ohhhhhhh" Azure said as she was surprised at that fact before she ask Weiss for the second reason. "And the second reason?"

"To ask Raven about the Philosopher's Stone." Weiss said as she explained. "Even through we were trained by her, we were never taught anything about the Philosopher's Stone except for the story of how it destroyed Alttartessios in a single night."

"Yeah, because she said that those who tried to find the stone can get involved with a lot of dangerous business. So we thought we could try asking her about it." Ruby said.

"I can't worry about how we do things anymore. I'm ready to get killed by Raven, so I can ask... after I told her what happen to Ruby..." Weiss said to herself before she and Ruby cried to themselves as spoke to each other. "It was such a short life, wasn't it Ruby?!"

"At least you were my girlfreind while it's lasted long, Weiss...!!" Ruby tearfully said to her as Azure, Blake, and Yang sweatdrop at this before Azure remember something.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something that'll cheer you two up!" Azure said to them as she get something from her bag, which Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang noticed, before reveal to be a square-shape box before she remove the top lid. "Look! Apple pie!~"

"Wow, looks delicious." Weiss said before she ask Azure. "How' you get this?"

"Nora said I should take something for the trip and she made this for me." Azure told them.

"But still, that's a lot." Yang said.

"Looks like it was made for 5 people." Blake said.

"But... yeah, this is good!" Weiss said as she ate one of the slashes.

"I know!" Ruby said as she ate one of the pieces of the pie as well.

"Nora is really good at cooking!" Azure said.

"Yeah, I guess you could call this a 'Mother's touch.'" Ruby said.

"Ruby, you sound like an old woman." Weiss said jokely.

"Ren, Nora, and their 3 children... they were really nice people." Azure said to them.

"Yeah, but Nora can be a stupid parent, a buttinsky, and an overall annoying girl sometimes." Weiss said jokely.

"Well, Ren always came to chat with us in your room when you were hospitalized." Ruby said as she laughed.

"But seriously, he kept saying he was busy with work, but he visited me everyday." Weiss said. "... The next time I go back to Vale, I'll have to thank him somehow..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of Vale's cemetery..._

There was many people in Ren's funeral, who were his family (Nora and their 3 children), his friend, Adem (who was in his X-01 body and wearing a trench coat), General Luke Richard (with his hand on his sword and sheath) and some of his personnals, Winter and her crew, with sad looks as 6 mens carry his coffin to his grave. Their 3 children ask their mother in unison. "... Mama? Why are they burying Papa? Why are those men burying Papa?"

"Ruby (Y), Weiss (Y), and Jaune (Y)..." Nora said.

"Don't... don't... Papa can't go to work if you do that..." They said in unison, due to their lack of understanding that their father is dead, as Nora can't hold anymore as she cried and hold all of her 3 children. "Papa said he has a lot of work!!"

Adem finally let go of his floodgate and cried, General Luke Richard was slightly shaken, and Winter was silent as the 3 children begs. "Don't... don't bury him... PAPA...!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Winter was standing over Ren's grave, which read; ' **Brigadier General Lie Ren Valkyrie, Born 62 AGW-Died 86 AGW** ', before she spoke to him as if he was alive. "Getting a double promotion for dying in the line of duty... Brigadier General, huh...? You said you'd support me from below. Just what are you going to do now that you've gone up higher than me? You idiot."

"Colonel." Jarek said as she came up to Winter as she asked her. "It's gotten cold. Aren't you going to go back?"

"Yeah, I will. I'm fine." Winter said as she put on her cap before she silently look at the sunset. "... I think it's going to rain soon."

Jarek was confuse of what she said. "It isn't rain-"

"No, it is." Winter said as she shed a single tear down on her face as she know that Ironwood and Ren are no longer here in the alive world. "It's going to rain."

"... Yes, it is." Jarek said as she understand what she meant. "Let's go back. It's... getting cold."

As they walk back, a flock of birds flew into the sunset as Ren was no longer here with them.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

One of Ren's worker lead Winter to the reference room as he told her. "He left to go to the reference room, as if he realized something. That was the last time I saw Lt. Colonel Ren.

He open the door and show her the room.

"He fought with someone." Winter said.

"Yes, probably." He said before he told her as he point her. "There are marks of blood left inside of the room down to the hallway. And the next place he went to..."

* * *

 

_A bit later... at the lobby area..._

"He tried to make a phone call while he was injured... and then, he seem to have realized something." The receptionist explained to Winter. "In the end, he didn't call anyone and then he left."

* * *

 

_Later... at the old phone booth..._

An police officer salute Winter before she check the old phone booth as she was in thought of his final moments. ' _He find something out at the tribunal. He went outside on purpose to contact me when he could have called inside. OAI, the AI of my ship, said that she heard Ren say 'Vale is in trouble!'. What was... what was the hell he was trying to tell me? Is there some sort of crisis that will crumble Vale?_ '

"Colonel." Someone said behind, which Winter turn and saw Jarek, who was Adem who was saluting her. "I've brought Adem."

* * *

 

_Later... at a alleyway..._

"The ones that are thought to be responsible for the murder of the Lt. Colonel are tracked bu both Vale and Atlas." Adem told Winter.

"Then why haven't they been able to capture them yet?!" Winter asked.

"They are being tracked, but I do not know who they are." Adem said as he answer to Winter. Which confused her.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." Winter said.

"I cannot, not right here." Adem said.

"As a colonel of Atlas, I am ordering you to talk. Are you disobeying orders from a higher-ranked officer?" Winter asked.

"I cannot talk right here." Adem said the same answer. Winter was silent before she talk to him.

"I get it. Sorry for calling you out here. You may go now." Winter told him.

"Yes sir." Adem said as he salute her. When he turn away, he decide to tell her something. "... That remind me. I forgot to mention this. Up until a few days ago, your sister and her friends were staying here."

"My sister and her friends." Winter asked.

"Yes. Them."

"Did they find what they're looking for?" Winter asked.

"No. After all, the thing they are looking for is a mystical and legendary object. So nobody knows if even exist." Adem told her.

"I see. Thank you." Winter said as she closed her eye and smile as Adem walk away to head back to Atlas.

"We couldn't get any information from what he said." Jarek said.

"No, Adem is a real softie." Winter told her second in command, which confuse her, before she explain it to her. "'The ones that are thought to have murder Ren' means there more than one of them. That may mean they're part of a cult or a organization. Not being able to follow an order from an colonel means that someone with a higher rank than mine is silencing him... I think that either the Vale or Atlas council or even both are involved. And finally, what my little sister and her girlfriend are looking for. In other words, the Philosopher's Stone."

Jarek is shock and spoke to Winter about it. "An organization ties to either council, the Stone of the Philosopher, Lt. Colonel Ren's murder... just what kind of link could be there...?"

"I don't know. I'm also clueless as you." Winter told Jarek. "But I won't end it like this. I will assign to help out with the Vale council."  
"Oh. Congratulation." Jarek said.

"This is the perfect opportunity." Winter said to her second in command. "I'll sercetly search the Vale council and i'll definity smoke out the guy who killed Ren."

"It isn't like you to mix your professional and private agendas together." Jarek said.

"There's no such thing as professional or private. My intention as an individual is to become General of the Atlas armies and the headmaster of Atlas as well as to avenge Ren." Winter told Jarek before she ask her. "I'm going to be sticking into the council. Will you follow me, Jarek?"

"You're asking me that now?" Jarek asked.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Pyrrha was walking in a desert, without her cloak, as she was confused, not sure of how or knowing how she got here or why she here. She look around before she ask herself. "Where am I?"

"Heya." Someone said to her. Which cause Pyrrha to turn around and see a teenage ginger boy wearing a tanktop shirt and blue jean while standing on a rock.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha ask him.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot my manners." The ginger teenager said before he told her. "I'm a Specialist for Atlas... and i'm the one in charge of annihilation of this region."

The ginger teenager flip a dust crystal to Pyrrha before it exploded on her, which cause her to remember what all has happen to her for all the 5 years. First, she remember she fought and lost to a woman, not sure if she was a human or a faunus, with white hair and Mantis green-colored eyes in blue clothing, on the top of Beacon Tower before she shot her arrow at her, killing her and turning her body into ashes. Next, she remember her ashes were gather in a bowl in the middle of a symbol with multiple pentagons in a abandon temple being used by a unknown cult on the island in the middle of the sea in center of Anima and was poured with a black tar-like ooze liquid subtance that was the blood of the Alduwing that attack Beacon Academy before they were both infused together due to the same woman using one of the mystical and legendary stone known as the Philosopher's Stone to summon red electrically to fused her ashes and black blood together, surrecting her into her current form and what she look now, but she then murder about 4 of the cult member out of pure rage of resurrecting her and they have done to her before she was restain and controlled by a silver thick collar launch onto her neck and the woman then told one of the member, who was reveal to be Adam, to use her for their 'god'. Then, she was commanded by Adam to murdered 15 peoples against her will, which include General James Ironwood, Albert and Nina Clement before she chased after Yang and Blake, but then fought against Ruby before she gone into her berserker mode and forcing her to escaped into the sewer.

Finally, she remember what happen in the sewer...;

Beelzebub charged at Pyrrha, but she grap his face with her right arm and use her semblance to implode him from the inside out... only for him to reveal he survived that attack as he grab Pyrrha with his right leg before she use her right arm to blow off his right leg, causing to roar in pain. Pyrrha jump against the sewer's wall before it was slash and she wasn't able to dodge in time as the wall was destroyed by Asmodeus' blade claws. Pyrrha scream in pain before she grinding her teeth and put her right arm on the wall before using the pipes of the sewer to create an explosion.

Pyrrha then woke up from her dream, opening her eyes and this time they were filled with life as she was wondering where she was right now. That was when a young snake faunus boy came into where she is now as he spoke to her. "You're awake."

"I'm... alive?" Pyrrha ask herself.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd get up. My name is Jake by the way." The snake faunus boy said.

"Where am I?" Pyrrha ask Jake.

"You're in a slum that is on the outskirt of the city of Mistal." Jake said.

"... So I was saved."

"Hey, be grateful. We were surprised." Jake said as he cheerfully laugh as he remember of how he was walking with his grandpa before they saw Pyrrha floating down the sewer while she said 'beh' as he told her. "A person floating down the sewers isn't something I see every day."

Pyrrha look around and see she is in a poor slack that was made from various parts of various material before Jake spoke to her as put he put a wet towel on her forehead. "There's no way this poor can afford to save people, that's what you're thinking, right? Yeah, that's right. If you were a normal human or faunus that is, we would have taken everything off of you and toss you back into the sewer. Are you homeless person with a mutation, right? Well, my mon is a survivor of the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** ' and surprising part is that she's human."

Jake then took his head outside and told his grandfather, a old lizard faunus who was cooking a dead toad on a stick near a fire. "Gramps! She's up!'

The old lizard faunus then enter the slack and see that she is awake before he spoke to her. "Oh... welcome back to the land of the living, young one. You're that guy, aren't you? The wanted crimial that's been search for?"

Pyrrha was surprise he know about her before she told him. "I was being undercontrol... are you going to turn me in?"

"No need to get defensive!" The old lizard faunus said to her as he ate the cooked dead toad. "The slum has nothing, but the survivors of the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** '. There isn't a fool who would sell you out."

That when the other peoples of the slum spoke to her.

"Oh, you're up!"

"Miss, you want anything?"

"She's regain consciousness."

"Thank god."

"Of course, we got nothing here."

"... To think there would be many survivors, both humans and faunus, of the ' **Crimeson Sand Massacre** '." Pyrrha said.

"Not just here. There are small villager throughout Remnant. They're quiet, but are surviving well." The old lizard faunus said to her. "We can get along fine living in a place that reeks this much of soot."

"I see... i'm sorry for being a burd- erk!" Pyrrha said as she tried to get up before she grunted in pain.

"Hey, don't move yet. You were close to dying." Jake said to her before he look at her right arm. "Your hurt bad, but all your limbs are still there. But this is cool, your right arm, right?"

"No." Pyrrha told him about her alduwing-like right arm. "It's a cursed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: If you want a better version of the story... go look on A3O then. Why? Because i'm very lazy. Also, I orginally want the 18th omake to be only on A3O, but I have decide to change my mind and decide to post along with this chapter. Woo! I'm glad that Pyrrha is back, baby! Fucking hell yeah! Now then... it is almost time for Raven appearance in this Fusion Fic! Oh yeah!  
> Weiss:... Is that it?  
> Me: Pretty much...  
> Ruby: Wow...  
> Me: But... you will like Chapter XVIII.V...  
> RWBY: Oh, okay...  
> *Cut to Ren & 49, along with his bro, with Halo & angel wings for both of them flying up to Heaven*  
> Ren: This is a picture of my children. Wanna see? Wanna see?  
> 49 & his bro: *sigh* You're annoying...


	22. Chapter XVIII.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I got nothing to tell you other than that i'm going to work on the next chapter of RWBY: BERSERK next, so that it.

It was a few days after the ' **Whitley Glaicer Incident** ', Winter's squad were looking down... at a black and white puppy that was sitting down on the steel floor of the _Olypmic_ ship while it was wagging it's tail happily. With various reactions like Venom, Qrow, and Briggs looking at it blankly, Jeremy looking horrified, and Winter and Jarek were just staring down at it before Winter ask. "What is this?"

"Dog. Order: Canivora. Family: Canidae. Scientific name: Canis Familiari of the Shiba Inu breed either from the Kingdom of Mistral of the Anima continent or the country in the north of the Kingdom of Vacuo of the Sanus continent, an animal that was bred from the wolf and hunt in pack." Briggs said in a monotone voice.

"I wasn't asking about that, Briggs." Winter said to him.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel Winter!" Kyle said as he was hold a bowl and a towl in each of his hands before he put them down. "This is the puppy I pick up this morning!"

"Hmm... you're going to take care of this puppy. Sergeant Kyle?" Venom asked.

"I can't. I live in a dormitory room with few of the others on the ship as they have a rule of no pets allowed." Kyle said.

"You shouldn't have pick him up if you can't take care of him." Qrow told to Kyle.

"But he was shivering outside of the airship dock in the rain." Kyle said before he thought of something. "Oh, maybe somebody else can keep this puppy."

"I can't since my family already has a enough dogs already." Venom said.

"2nd Lt. Jeremy...?"

" **I HATE DOG!! I REALLY HATE THEM!!** " The orangutan faunus shouted as he was hiding behind the door.

"So the answer is no..."

"I'll take him." Qrow said as he pick up the puppy with his right hand as he told Kyle. "I love dog."

"Ah! Thank you so much, Mr. Branwen!" Kyle said happily before Qrow ruin it.

"Apparently, they taste great when eaten stir-fried." Qrow said as he stared at the puppy while Kyle look on in horror as he continue to speak. "They're raised as food in either the kingdom of Mistral or the country in the north of the Kingdom of Vacuo. They say red dogs taste the best-"

That was when Winter grap the puppy from Qrow's grasp and give it back to Kyle as she told him. "Let's look for somebody else to take care of him."

"I was just kidding." Qrow said.

"Yeah, right." Winter said as she distust Qrow.

* * *

 

_Later... in the dining hall of the ship..._

"A dog?" Yang said as Blake was hissing behind her.

"No can do. Hunters like us who wander around everywhere can't keep any pets." Yang told Kyle.

"I thought so..." Kyle said.

"Sergeant Kyle, the problem is that you're way too nice." Blake said to him harshly as she spoke to Kyle. "You're not suppose to go around and picking up animals if you can't meet the conditions of taking care of them. Right Weiss and Ruby?"

"What?" They said in unison as the Knight that Weiss has summon was carrying a box full of puppies and kittens. There was silent except for the noise the puppies and kittens were making before Blake and Yang shouted in unison.

"YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF PUPPIES AND KITTENS AGAIN, HUH RUBY AND WEISS??!!" Blake and Yang shouted in unison as they were twitching in anger.

"BUT THEY LOOK LIKE THEY WERE FREEZING IN THE RAIN!!" Ruby and Weiss shouted in unison while both them and even the _Knight_ were crying tears of sadness before Ruby ask them. "CAN'T ME AND WEISS KEEP THEM!?"

"NO WAY!! GET RID OF THEM AND PUT THEM BACK WHERE YOU HAVE FOUND THEM!!" Blake shouted at Ruby.

"YOU'RE IDIOTS!! YOU'RE INHUMANE!!" Weiss and Ruby shout as they and the Knight were running while crying tears of sadness as they run away.

"STOP RUNNING!! YOU'RE MAKING US FEEL SORRY FOR THEM!!" Blake and Yang shouted as they were too crying tears of sadness. Kyle just sighed at this craziness.

* * *

 

_Later... in the hall of the ship..._

"A dog, eh?" General James Ironwood said as he look at the puppy in Kyle's hand with a stern and cold look. The puppy is nervious as Ironwood silently look at the puppy with a stern face before he spoke in a very cheerfully tone of voice as he smile while patting the puppy's head. "I LOVE DOGS!"

"You really do?!" Kyle ask the general of the Atlas armies.

"OF COURSE!! WHAT I LIKE ABOVE ELSE IS THEIR SENSE OF LOYALTY!!" Ironwood shouted as he go into a speech of why he loved dogs as he laugh like a madman. "THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY OBEDIENT TO THE ORDERS OF THEIR MASTERS! NO MATTER HOW HARSHLY YOU TREAT THEM, THEY CAN'T COMPLAIN! NOR DO THEY NEED SALARIES! INDEED! THE SERVANTS OF HUMAN AND FAUNUS! DOGS ARE GREAT!! I LOVE THEM!!"

' _I absolutely can't let this guy keep him...!!_ ' Kyle thought in horror.

* * *

 

_A bit later... after explaining to Ironwood..._

"I see. You were told to get rid of him if you can't find someone suitible to take care of him..." Ironwood said after Kyle explained to him.

"Yes... the Colonel and the 1st Lt. are so cruel." Kyle said to him as he look out of one of the window of the airship. "To throw him out again when it's raining this much."

"Is that all? You don't have to worry about that." Ironwood told Kyle as he smile at him. "They might seem like that, but Colonel Winter Schnee and 1st Lt. Jarek Irvine are really kind."

"... I see..." Kyle said.

"Did you find someone to care take of him, Sergeant Kyle?" Winter ask him as she was behind him, which startled him before he turn around and face her as Ironwood look on.

"Ah... well... I..."

"You haven't found anyone." Winter ask him, .

"Yes, ma'am... i'll put him back where I found him, just as I'd promise..." Kyle said as he just sighed sadly at this.

"I see. Then I suppose me and Jarek have no choice, since there aren't any potential owners for him. I'll take him." Winter said as she pick up the puppy from Kyle before she nuzzle the puppy on her lower cheek against the top of his head as she spoke to him. "Did you know that Jarek and my discipline skills will be strict?"

"Colonel and 1st Lt...!!" Kyle said as he shout and cries in joy.

"That's why I told you... they're kind persons." Ironwood told Kyle.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So you found him an owners? Good for you." Venom said to Kyle. "Since the Colonel and the 1st Lt. will be handling him both together, they'll definitely rear him the right way."

"I'm so relived." Kyle said. That was when the puppy go to a wall of the ship and piss on it as Kyle spoke. "I better clean it up-"

That was when Winter and Jarek pull out their guns before shooting and purposely missed every shots as everyone were shock and have various reaction as the smoke clear, revealing that the puppy was standing up and surrendering in fear. Winter and Jarek show him the restroom as they told him. "Bad! This is the restroom. Understand?"

The puppy nodded in fear of them as they spoke. "Okay, good boy."

Every guy decide to get the fuck out of there before they're next and after that incident, the crew of the _Olypmic_ vowed to never to disobey the Colonel and the 1st Lt...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I forgot to mention... I'll making a couple of omake for a bit before I go to Chapter XIX.


	23. Chapter XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven: *sumo westle me into the ground before she begun to choke me to death with her arm* YOU DIDN'T COUNT THE CHAPTERS PROPERLY!!!  
> Me: *choking* I DIDN'T KNOW!!!  
> RWBY *sweatdrop before looking at the audience*  
> Weiss: We apologize. Appearally, Dr. Gairyuki didn't realized he accidentally post the 2 same chapter on both FF and A3O until someone on FF point it out, who was NightFuryx, and he double check which he realized his mistake and fixed it. Please forgive him as it was due to his forgetfulness. But luckly there will be two omake, which one of them, will make up for the deleted chapter. So please enjoy.  
> Me: *continue to be choked to death* I SERIOUSLY NEED TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER!  
> Raven: *continue to choke me to death* Oh yeah right! You first do the intro of this chapter before you do the rest of the chapter tomorrow! Yeah right!

"OH WOW! It's beautiful!" Azure said as her eye were shining with stars as they were filled with dreams as she spoke. "This prosthesis! It's a Goths 11th Year Model! I never thought I see one in real life!"

Azure turn to her left and notice that RWBY were giving her a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing..."

They were walking through the city of Wabis Atealimb as Weiss explain them the city. "The city of Wabis Atealimb, or 'The Valley of the Limbs' in the local language of this city oldest language, is called, is one of the very few cities in the desert kingdom of Vacuo. Prothesis technology here advance at an aggressive pace thank to the combination of their econompy and their partner-ship with Atlas. AKA, the Holy Land of Prothesis."

"Really? This place is all about prothesis?" Yang said.

"Yeah, it's full of unrest within Vacuo, so this city is also populer with bandits." Blake said. "So the economy here stay afloat thank to that."

That was when they notice a crowd of both humans and faunus as something was going on.

"Increible! 51 straight wins!"

"No way you can beat this guy!"

"METALLIC ARM WRESTLING CONTEST!" The spokeman of the contest shouted as he explain what this contest to the crowd. "Limited only to challengers with prothesis arms! Entry fee is $10 Vacuian dollars! Take home the pot of $10000 Vacuian dollars if you beat the champion!"

"Great! Lemme give it a shot!" Someone shouted. Soon, him and the champion grab each other hands in a good old hand wrestling style. "I just got a new arm today. Lemme test out its limit."

"Oh, you seem pretty confident, buddy." The champion said.

"Ready, steady... GO!!"

The champion immediately rip off the guy's new prothesis right arm as he spoke to him. "Is this really a new arm? Sorry, bub. Lemme get rid of this scarp for ya."

"How can this be-

"IT BROKE!

"THE ARM BROKE OFF?!"

"LEMME FIX IT FOR YA!"

"NO, LET ME!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU A DISCOUNT!"

Swarm of mechanics soon surround the poor guy.

"HEY, I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"I'LL LET YOU PAY IN INSTALMENTS!"

"YOU CAN WORK FOR ME TO PAY OFF IF YOU GOT NO MONEY!"

The swarm soon carry off the poor guy as RWBY sweatdrop at the insanity they are looking at. That was when the spokeman spoke to Yang. "Now how about you with the right prosthesis arm? Oh, sorry. A bimbo with a crappy looking arm like you couldn't possibly win. Now who else want to try?"

Everyone laugh, but Ruby and Blake stare in horror with blank eyes as Yang and Azure were pissed of what he just said... while Weiss just give an blank expression as she spoke to Yang. "Go and kill him, Yang."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Ruby shouted at her girlfriend for encouraging her sister while Yang immediately sit as she was piss and is prepare to humilitate him.

"Whoa! This blondy is really going for it?"

"Interest!"

"You better win this no matter what!" Azure said as she encourage Yang as she was piss as well while Yang was streaming with rage as rest of them look on.

"There's too much different in size and strength."

"Look like another arm is going to break."

"Techs get ready!"

"Ya!"

"Ready, steady... GO!!"

Yang immediately broke the right prothesis arm of the champion easily, which Azure and other were shock as they were wide-eyes and their mouth were gaping open with RWB just sighing as they knew she was going to win as Yang spoke to the former champion. "Sorry. But i'm hunter, so that mean I have a better control over my aura than you do. It doesn't matter if your is better. So look like it's a busy day for the scraps dealers."

Swarm of mechanic immediately attack the former champion.

"IT BROKE?!"

"WHAT?! THE ARM GOT BUSTED?!"

"GET A NEW ONE FROM ME!!"

"NO, FROM ME!!"

"I'LL FIX IT FOR YA!"

Yang giggle to herself at her while fanning herself with japanese fans as Ruby blankly stare while sweatdropping.

"What happened?" Azure asked

"She focus all her aura into her prosthesis right arm." Weiss told her as she whisper.

"Hey! I haven't seen this kind of prosthesis before."

Yang was soon surrounding by mechanics as Azure spoke to them.

"Can I have a closer look?"

"Eh?'

"I custom it as it was giving by General Ironwood."

"Really?"

"Wow. And I thought it was a much simpler mechanism."

"I see... so it's hollow."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Everyone here is so enthusiastic. This is indeed the Holy Lands of Prosthesis." Azure said to herself. "Everyone here is so interest in prosthesis."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON TO MAKE ME STAND HERE IN MY PANTIES!!" Yang shouted as she was standing naked... with her panties of bumble bees on.

"Haha... A hunter standing around in her panties of bumble bees on." Ruby said as she laugh at it.

"You want a trashing, RUBY?!" Yang said angerily loud.

"That not what I meant." Ruby said as she comedic cries.

"Really..." Yang said before she try to search for something in her pant.

"What is it?" Azure, Blake, and Weiss asked.

"My credit card... is gone." Yang said as her face was filled with comedic horror.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I think you're being played."

"Must be the handiwork of Bunny, a cheetah faunus."

"She's a theif that target tourists."

"WHAT???!!!" Yang shouted in comedic horror before Blake asked them.

"Do you know where to find her?" Blake asked.

"Hmm..."

"No harm telling you."

Then the two old men grab their tools.

"But let us take a look..."

"... At your prosthesis."

Weiss and Blake then point their blade at them as they hold their hand in the air in sight of surrending as they told them.

"The west side, main street."

"An collectors shop called Gratz."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Gratz..._

Bunny, a woman with dark hair and skin with a cheetah tail behind her as she skip to Gratz and enter it before she spoke to the owner. "Hey, pops. I've got something of value."

She give it to the old man. After staring at it for a while, he ask her. "Did you steal this?"

"No."

That was when Yang smash open the door, with RWBY following her, as she yelled at Bunny. "DON'T MOVE!"

Yang then charge at Bunny to get back her credit card, but Bunny then pick up a jar with her leg and shouted at Yang before she threw it with her leg. "Hey bro!!! CATCH!!!"

"NOOOOOO! THAT'S A $100,000 dollars jar!!!" The old owner shouted, which Yang manage to catch as she didn't break it.

"Nice catch!" Bunny said before she ran to the open window and jump out of it before she ran along the roof.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Yang shouted before she give the chase. "MOVE THOSE SEXY LEGS OF YOUR, BLAKE!"

"... Was that a hunter?"

* * *

 

_Later...._

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH!" Yang shouted at Bunny as she was chasing her on the pipe.

"Too slow!" Bunny said as she is taunting the raging Yang who growled in anger while chasing her on the pipe as she was to keep up with her, but failed as Bunny laugh at this. "You're 10 years too early trying to beat me on my turf."

That was when she saw Ruby in the smoke before she attempt to grab Bunny, but she dodge her by ducking under her as she ran. "That was close."

Then she a wall at the end of the alley. "A dead end!"

"There no way out for you now!" Yang shouted. "Let's get her!"

"No big deal." Bunny said before she easily jumped over it.

"WTF?!" RWBY said in unison.

"Sis and Blake!" Ruby said before she help them up over the wall. .

"You're not getting away that easy!" Yang said as she and Blake jump over the wall... only to flinch in fear as they notice two bulldogs growling and look up to see Bunny sitting on top of a pole as she was grinning and waving bye-bye to them as they comedic cries in fear before their screams of horror is heard, which Ruby and Weiss heard as well, before Weiss create a door and walk through as they saw both Yang and Blake being beaten by the two bulldogs as they were step on and their arms were being chew on.

"Be a good boys and let my sis/Yang and Blake go you two." Ruby and Weiss said in unison at the two bulldog. The two bulldogs growled as they refuse before they were intimated by the Whiterose couple, along with the Knight for some reason. " **NOW!** "

The two bulldogs whimper in fear while they were against the wall as Ruby and Weiss asked their former teammates. "Hey, sis/Yang and Blake are you alright?"

Yang and Blake slowly got up from the ground as they growl in anger before they shouted in rage. "WE'RE GOING THIS KILL THIS BITCH!"

"But she's just a girl-" Ruby said before being interupted.

"EQUALITY OF SEXES!!!" Blake and Yang shouted.

"Looks like there's no way to calm them down, is there...?" Weiss snarked.

"Yupe." Ruby deadpan.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Yang and Blake caught up with Bunny, who was standing on the ledge of a roof, as she spoke to them. "So you 2 are hunters, huh?"

Both Yang & Blake twitch in frustration and anger at her as Yang spoke. "None of your damn business. Now give it back."

Bunny pull her mouth wide and stick her tongue at them. Now Yang & Blake were twitching in rage before Yang attempt to blast with Ember Celica, but she missed as Bunny dodge it and jump on to other roof before she ran as Yang shouted at her. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!"

Blake then stood and block of where Bunny was planning escaping as she was running as Yang was chasing her.

"WE GOTTA YA NOW!" Yang said. Bunny jump as she smash into Blake's face before she dodge and jump into the air from Yang's grabbing. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bunny then land on top of Yang's head as she smash said head into the roof before she spoke. "A perfect landing!"

" **GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!!!** " Blake & Yang shouted in unison while Yang flip Bunny into the air as they were pissed beyond rage before they chase Bunny from rooftop to rooftop as Yang was shooting her with Ember Celicea and Blake was shooting as well with Gambol Shroud.

"Whoa, what athletic skills." Weiss said as she was watching them through a telescope she rented while Ruby watching as well due to her eyes. "I would have say that girl move like a monkey, but since she's a cat, she's a cat."

"Cat Vs a Dragon/Bear and another Cat." Ruby snark before she ask her girlfriend. "Will they be coming back here?"

"I think... we better help them out before they destroyed the entire town." Weiss said as she suggest.

"Good point." Ruby said.

Bunny keep on dodging Yang and Blake's firing bullets as she is taunting them while laughing all the way. "Very good! Very good! First time I met such a great opponent!"

"God damn this bitch!" Yang said as she growl in rage. "Just wait til I get you!"

"Hey! You two run out of steam yet!" Bunny said as she taunt them.

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!!" Yang & Blake yelled in pure bloodlust rage before Yang punch the roof, which cracking until it got to Bunny, which cause her to fell through the hole in the roof and into the shop while smoke was in the air as the owner comedic cried at this.

"MY SHOP!!!"

Blake then use her ribbon of Gambol Shroud to caught what they thought was Bunny in the smoke. "Gotcha!

When the smoke clear... it was reveal that Blake got the shop owner as she and Yang face faulted into the floor. "I'm the shop owner..."

Bunny ran out of the shop while possible as she giggle... only for her to meet Weiss and Ruby as Weiss spoke. "We've been waiting."

Weiss slap her hand together as she use the ground and a fire dust to create a steel cage to trap Bunny before Ruby spoke. "Well, she fell for it."

"Yup."

"Heh heh, play me and Blake as the fool, eh?" Yang said as she and Blake got out of the shop.

"Hey, don't treat me like a bad person." Bunny said before she look at the metal cage and told them. "You'd better step back a little."

"Eh?"

Bunny then slash the metal cage bars that trap her, revealing she has a blade hidden in her right legs, which was a prosthesis, which surprised them, before Bunny spoke. "It's nothing surprising in this city. And my left knee can shoot projectiles too."

Bunny then shot a grenade from her left knee before it exploded behind them as they turn around.

"Both of her legs are prosthesis." Blake said.

"You got to be kidding me..." Yang said.

"Heheh! Catch me if you can!" Bunny said as she ran.

"HEY!"

"Hahahaha!"

That was when Bunny got her right arm caught by Azure before she spoke to her. "Oh no. I'm not letting you escape that easy."

"Darn." Bunny said before she look in terror at Yang and Blake as they run toward her.

"Heh... of course, I won't..." Azure said before her eye were sparkling. "These prosthesis... YOU GOTTA LET ME TAKE A CLOSE LOOK AT THEM!"

Blake & Yang then fall and rub their faces against the ground while leaving behind a trail of their blood from their faces as Ruby, Weiss, and Bunny stare at Azure in disbrief.

"Eh?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now that done with. I'm gonna- *see that there is a error of uploading this page on FF* Oh, YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?! *sigh* Oh well... so, i've fix the chapters and are now correct.


	24. Chapter XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *stare at the computer*  
> Weiss: ... *turn to the audience* Yeah... the FF uploader is still having errors and may have to continue copy-and-paste it, which is kinda annoying for him.  
> Me: Stupid error...

Yang and Blake were groaning under the heat of the sun as they were following Weiss, Ruby, Azure, and Bunny before she spoke to them. "If you two don't hurry up, we're gonna leave you guys to rot."

"Leave me and Blake here..." Yang said as she and Blake were sweating like crazy before she and Blake ask themselves. "Why do we have to... ACCOMPANY YOU GUYS OUT HERE IN THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF GODDAMN NOWHERE!!!!!"

"Oh, stop whining and complaining like some rich bitches, Yang and Blake." Weiss said as she was annoyed by them.

* * *

 

_Earlier that day..._

"WONERFUL! WONERFUL! WONERFUL!" Azure said as she look at Bunny's prosthesis right leg as she was handcruff and chain to the ground to make sure she doesn't escaped with Yang's credit card. "This is the first time I've seen this type of prosthesis!! Comparing it's movement, it's the above average for prosthesis as it still maintain balance! The hidden weapon does not detract from the overall aesthetics; able to withstand high impact, so I suspect it made from stainless steel, but it's how it done..."

"Weather's great, huh Ruby...?" Yang said sarcastically while sitting under the heat of the sun as Azure was babbling on while she look at Bunny's prosthesis legs.

"True, big sis!" Ruby said, completely missing the point without missing a beat as she was more interest in looking at a butterfly hovaring over her.

"Oh yeah! Bunny! Tell the maker of these prosthesis!" Azure asked.

"Uh? Sure, no problem..." Bunny think about it for a bit before she told them. "He lives in a remote place, you'll need a guide."

"Uh...?"

"I'll take you guys there! But on one condition, you forget what happend today!" Bunny said.

"Oh, no problem." Azure said as she agree to Bunny.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Yang shouted at them before she spoke to Azure. "Don't make decisions by yourself! Azure! She attacked two hunters!"

"Don't be so petty! It's only a minor problem!" Azure said.

"MINOR PROBLEM?!" Yang and Blake shouted in unison before they point at the damage of the city of Wabis Atealimb as they spoke to her. "LOOK WHAT HAPPEN TO THE CITY-"

"Yo bros! You two are the ones who wrecked my shop, eh?" The shopkeeper said. Yang and Blake were sweating in the stituation they were in as the people of Wabis Atealimb were complaining to them.

"The roof of my house is wrecked."

"You destroyed my house!"

"You bullied my two bulldogs!" The owner of the two bulldogs, a old woman, said as the two bulldogs growled.

"Let me help you guys with this." Weiss said to Yang & Blake.

* * *

 

_Later..._

After Weiss was finished with helping Yang & Blake repairing the city of Wabis Atealimb, they went back to speaking to Azure as Yang spoke. "I mean, it's her fault! Now give me back my credit card!"

"If we're going by the mountain path, we shouldn't carry too much heavy stuff!" Bunny told Azure.

"In that case, i'll put my luggage in a hotel!" Azure said.

"LISTEN TO US!!!!!" Yang & Blake yelled at Azure in anger, but she didn't listen to them as she continue to talk to Bunny.

"It's no use, Yang and Blake. So just give it up as nobody can stop Azure when once she see a unique prosthesis." Weiss said as Ruby said 'hm-mmm' as she shake her head in agreement with her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"You sure the mechanic live here?" Azure asked while Yang & Blake were groaning.

"Yeah, because the sandstone-made mountains are rich with ore, good for making prosthesis limbs." Bunny explained to them. "He's also a loner, that is why he doesn't live in the city and beside... he got alot of automated turrent around his property, so no grimm would dare to come close."

"Hey! Give me back my credit card! Give it back!" Yang said.

"You promised to let me off if I brought you to the mechanic's home! We had a deal!" Bunny told Yang.

"I'm not the one who made the deal..." Yang said bitterly while they were walking over the bridge. A couple of more minute of walking before they made it.

"We're here!" Bunny said as she point them at the house. The house in question was a large house that is mostly one-story with a two stories structure, has 3 front doors, 8 bottom front window, 2 upper front windows, with a waterfall on the left side of the house and a few tree on the right side of the house. Open one of the front doors to speak with one of the residents of the house, a young man working on some wires. "Good afternoon!"

"Bunny! Why are you doing here?" He asked.

"I brought some guests today!" Bunny told him.

"Oh, here to buy some prosthesis-"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"FORGAVE OUR RUDENESS!" He said, which cause Yang to twitch in anger before she attempt to kill him, but Ruby stop her older half-sibling from killing him.

"This is a mechanic-in-training, Azure, she's 27 year old by the way and she's interest in Mr. Hildebrand's works." Bunny told him.

"Didn't expect a 27-year old girl to be interested in his works." He said.

"Hey Bunny! You brought some guest today?" A woman, Sadila, who was the wife of the young man known as Lears, ask out of one of the open window.

"Sadila! Good afternoon!" Bunny said.

"Just in time! I made some tea snack." Sadila said.

"Come in and have some!" Lears said.

"Is that man Hildebrand? Doesn't look like a loner." Azure asked.

"Haha! No." Bunny said as she smile.

"I'm Lear. Lear Ricardo! The loner is my dad, Hildebrand." Lear told her.

Hildebrand was a man in between in his 50s and his early 60s and was a experience craftman of prosthesis, but despite his age, he is a weapon geek. He was hammering a piece of steel he created when he was visited by Bunny. "Hlidebrand! Good afternoon!"

"Why are you here again?" Hildebrand asked her in a annoyed and grumpy tone of voice as he was hammering the steel.

"I'm here to pay my legs, of course." Bunny said.

"Forget it." Hildebrand said as he was still hammering the steel.

"Still as brusque as ever!" Bunny snark as she smile.

"Dad, Bunny have brought some guests over! Come have some tea! It is getting late!" Sadila told her father-in-law.

"Guests?" __

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Fitting a weapon in a prosthesis is a person's idea of being romantic!" Hildebrand told Azure and Bunny.

"I completely agree with you on that!" Ruby shouted as she agree with Hildebrand on that.

"It's not romantic. It's your hobby. A normal person wouldn't place a weapon in prosthesis legs of a woman!" Bunny said.

"Yes it is! You have no right to critize my sense of artistry!" Hildebrand said.

"Yeah, yeah! It's art!" Azure said.

"I agree with you two!" Ruby shouted again.

"Beside it's normal functions, it has a weapon that is not easily detected! That design is a work of art!" Azure said.

"You do sure know alot, little missy!" Hildebrand said.

Hildebrand goes on to discuss the design while Bunny was thinking to herself. ' _I don't get what going on..._ '

While they were talking, RWBY were talking to the Lear and Sadila, with her being apparently pregnant with their son, as Weiss spoke. "Wow... you're pregnant!"

"That is so tounching." Blake & Yang said.

"She's due in half a month!" Lears said.

"It feel like its getting heavier and heavier!" Sadila said.

"Can I touch it?" Ruby asked.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Sadila said. Ruby put her hand on Sadila and felt the baby kicking as Sadila spoke "Oh, that's great! I don't get it, but it really great!"

"This is my first time that I touch a pregnant woman's stomach." Ruby said. "Hopefully, it will bring you good luck, giving birth to a healthy baby! After all, I was just like that in my mom's tummy when I was still human."

"Yeah, it's unbelievable..." Weiss said.

"Yes, thinking about how I have a little life inside of me, it's really unbelievable..." Sadila said to them.

"The baby stay inside his mom for 280 days before coming out in the world!" Lears said.

"It's unbelievable. Nobody tell the baby, but he come out after 280 days." Sadila said to them. "Even if he's tiny, he's still alive."

Weiss and Ruby smile at the thought of it as they often thought about having a family of their own after they find a way to restore Ruby to normal. That was when Azure called Yang over. "Yang~! Come over here~! Quickly~!"

Yang felt an wave of uneasiness of this.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Hildebrand was checking Yang's prosthesis right arm, while she was strip naked in her panties again, as Azure told him while everyone look on. "I was thinking of increasing hardness and making it lighter."

"Good idea. Unbalance ratio of the weight and hardness is not a good sign." Hildebrand told her.

"Hmm! I was right!" Azure said to herself before she work up the courage to ask Hildebrand. "MR. HILDEBRAND! PLEASE ACCEPT ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

"Definity not!" Hildebrand told Azure.

"... Please reconsider." Azure said as she was in shock.

"Shut up! I don't need an apprentice!" Hildebrand told Azure again.

"In that case... just teach her how to make my prosthesis right arm tougher!" Yang said as she tried to convice him.

"Get lost, bimbo!" Hildebrand told Yang as everyone look on with blank expression on their faces as Azure and Yang argue with Hildebrand.

"WHAT?!"

"Mr. Hildebrand! Please!"

"I don't need an apprentice!"

"Yang! Put your pants back on!"

"Sis..." Ruby said with a blank expression.

"Please!"

"I DON'T NEED AN APPRENTICE!"

"YANG! SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry! My dad is pretty stubborn." Lears told Azure and Yang. "You better give up."

"Hey! Go home now!" Hildebrand told them. That was when lightning is shown and thunder is heard as the rain suddenly start pouring down on the house.

"Well, we can't, because it raining." Weiss told him.

"Wait till the rain stops then go back." Lears told them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"The rain is still not stopping." Lears said as he give Azure and Bunny a cup of hot coco.

"Aww, my legs always aches when it rains!" Bunny said as Lears give Azure her cup.

"I got question, why are you fitted with prosthesis legs, Bunny?" Azure asked.

"Because of an accident..." Bunny told her as she explained to her while she remember of how it happen. "I was poor and can't walk. I felt that like the world is not worth living. I only started walking before I just lost my legs. I felt as if I was push into a bottomless pit. Yes... then... I had a gaze of a dead person for a while before I met Hildebrand when he was just passing by. I asked 'What are you looking at?' He responsed with 'Kid like you would assume you are the most unfortunate person in the world! I hate people like you!' Then I ask 'what' before he grab me and carry me away, which basically mean I was kidnap by him, as I said 'Let me go! Let me go!' But he just told to 'Shut up!' In the end, he forcefully attached prosthesis legs for me! Even through the recovery was slow, but... but when I stood on my legs, I felt really happy... I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face! These legs give me hope. If I could stand, I could go anywhere! Of course, I like Lear and Sadila too."

"That's sweet." Azure said.

"I said 'I don't need to pay?' and he said 'Forget it, a kid like you shouldn't let this disrupt your life!'. Even if he said that..." Bunny said as she clearly remember the bill the doctor shown her, which still shocked her to this day. "The doctor told me that Hildebrand's work fetch a high price at the markets, really give me the scare!"

"So every time you come here to repay him?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, but Hildebrand just won't accept it." Bunny said. "Beside not wanting me to pay, he does maintance on my legs too! I'm speechless..."

"Hey..." Azure said before she told Bunny. "If you really want to repay Hildebrand, you should stop being a theif!"

"But... if I don't steal... how am I going to repay Hildebrand?" Bunny asked.

"Hildebrand gave you the legs sincerely. You should be grateful and accept them. He gave you the legs so you could live happily." Azure told Bunny. "And so living life to the fullest is the correct way to repay him! Weiss will probably say like this... a fair trade!"

Bunny was silent before she spoke. "... Really? You're right. Living life to the fullest... Ok! I'll stop being a theif!"

"I will go look for you a job! That's my plan." Azure told her. That was when she remember something important. "Oh yeah, Yang's credit card. I think I need to give it back to her."

Lears and Bunny just look at each other. "What was that about?"

"Dunno."

Suddenly, Azure ran back into the room. "LEARS! YOUR WIFE! SHE'S-!"

The 3 ran to the room where Sadila was and Lears see his wife on the floor. "Sadila! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"I think... I think it's time... now." Sadila told that she was in labor, which earn a horrified shock from the 3.

"It's earlier than expected?!" Lears asked as Bunny ran to where Hildebrand was right now.

"Um... I was feeling unwell this evening... I didn't think it to be this early." Sadila said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hildebrand panicking yelled as he slam open the door after Bunny has told him that Sadila was in labor with the just as panicking Ruby and Yang were followed. Soon, everyone was panicking because of how early the baby was as everyone were yelling and moving around everywhere as they panic.

"My grandson! My grandson is being born!"

"We're all gonna died!"

Only Sadila, Weiss, and Blake were the only ones in the house who were not losing their head at this as they sweatdrop at the insanity of panicking around them as Sadila spoke. "Calm down! Everyone calm down!"

"Ah... look at this weather, we can't send to her the hospital." Hildebrand said as he put on his raincoat. "Looks like i'm gonna have to bring the doctor here!"

"Dad, be careful!" Lears shouted as his father rode his horse to the bridge that connect to the city of Wabis Atealimb before he went to check on his wife as he spoke to her. "Just hang on in there till the doctor get here! Ok?!"

"I don't know how long I can hang on!" Sadila said with a sick-looking face.

"Re-relax! DAD IS GONNA BRING DOCTOR!" Lears said in panic.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Weiss yelled as she couldn't take it anymore. And everybody shut up before Azure spoke.

"Ye-yeah! You're right." Azure said. That was when Hildebrand got back into the house.

"The bridge..."

* * *

 

_Later... at the bridge..._

RWBY, and Azure went to the bridge with Hildebrand and saw that it has collespe due to the lightning strike the post that had hold the bridge as Yang yelled. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Lighting strike, eh?" Weiss said.

"What are we gonna do?" Azure asked.

"Welp, time for me to show my semblance!" Weiss said as she clap her hands together and put both of them on the ground, causing to expand outward as she going to make a bridge.

"Yeah, Weiss! Build a bridge!" Yang cheered.

That was when suddenly a part of it broke off and it fall into the river, confusing Hildebrand. "Wha-what happen?"

"Dammit!" Weiss yelled as she punch the ground.

"Why did Weiss stop?!" Yang asked.

"Because it got heavy, Yang!" Ruby said as she explain to Yang. "If we gonna build a bridge to the next end, we need a lots of materials! But during construction, it gotting too heavy and couldn't withstand the stress before it collepse under it's own weight!"

"The distance is far too great to build a bridge... Dammit! Isn't there another way!" Weiss said to herself.

"... There's no time. It's too dangerous with the lightning!" Hildebrand said before he got back on his horse. "There's an old mountain road I once use to get here and settled of where I am and that lead to the city of Wabis Atealimb, but it's a longer way, so it's gonna take a longer time. So go back and please comfort Sadila!"

Hildebrand rode his horse into the stormy night as RWBY and Azure head back to the house while Weiss was talking to herself. "Despite my own semblance... I can't do anything to help at this important time."

"Weiss, you did the best you could." Ruby said.

"I know." Weiss said bitterly to herself.

* * *

 

_Later... back at the house..._

Just when they got back inside of the house, Bunny told them as she panicking cried. "AZURE! OMG! SADILA IS BLEEDING A LOT OF WATER!"

"Water?" Yang said as she flinch.

"Oh.. her water broke." Weiss said in fear.

"What?! Is that bad?!" Yang & Ruby asked.

"Looks like she gonna give birth soon." Weiss said to them in fear.

"WHAT ARE GOING TO DO?! THE DOCTOR IS NOT GOING TO MAKE IT IN TIME!" Yang shouted in terror as everyone was panicking and screaming like hell as Weiss, Blake, and Azure were not losing their heads in this insanity as Weiss and Blake is just sweatdroping at this insanity of panicking while Azure was thinking of something before she thought of one before she told Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss? Could you calm down everyone?" Azure asked.

"Sure." Weiss said as she summon her beowolf to calm everyone down as she told them to.

"Lears, come here!" Azure said as she gesture to Lears to come to them as she going to tell them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"HUH?!" Lears said in shock after what Azure just told them.

"Yeah, when she make up her mind, nobody can stop her now." Weiss said.

"Really?!" Lears asked. "Do you have any experience?"

"Nope. But don't have time to argue! Everyone helps!" Azure told them. "We gonna bring out the baby out! From the stomach. We gonna take a gamble!"

"What?" RWBY said in confusion as they don't have any clue of what that meant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: OH FUCKING FINALLY! FF uploader thing is finally fixed!  
> Weiss: Yeah, so it fix.  
> Me: Well, at least it better than Yang and Blake just being there just for comic relief.  
> BY: HEY!!  
> Me: *shrug* It's the truth.  
> RW: Yeah... like you can't even think of something for the notes?  
> Me: *glare at them* Oh shut up.


	25. Chapter XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here an important announcement; Raven is gonna appear the next chapter! ... I think... I don't know, I haven't check the manga i'm basing (on) on the internet, which is Kissmanga. But trust me, it does not goes for the same for RWBY: BERSERK. I've also somehow forgot to say 'please enjoy' in the last chapter. Must be my forgetfulness.  
> Weiss: So in short.... i'm going to get my ass handed by Ruby's mother, Raven, which mean i'm going to be beaten to a pulp. ... *sigh* At least I live a good life.  
> Ruby: Don't worry, Weiss. I'll protect you from my mom, beside, I don't she'll go that far.  
> Weiss: You think?  
> Ruby: Yup! :)  
> Weiss: ... I love you, Ruby. :)  
> Ruby: I love you too, Weiss. :)  
> Me: Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt... *check notes* We'll have to wait and see before we get to the actually chapter, which is I think Chapter XXI? Yeah, pretty much.

"Weiss and Yang, get hot water quickly!" Azure said to the two member of RWBY.

"How-how much?" Yang asked.

"The more, the better!" Azure said before she spoke to Bunny and Lears. "Bunny! Get more towels! Lears, do you have any disinfectant? And get Sadila a pillow!"

"You-you sure letting her do this is ok?" Bunny ask Weiss.

"We gonna have to trust her on this one." Weiss told Bunny. "But she's never had any real training... she's gonna do this from memory."

"What...!"

"But! We have no choice but to trust in her memories...!" Weiss said.

' _Prepare the hot water... disinfectant... did I forget anything...?_ ' Azure thought in fear as she try to remember anything she forgot.

"Azure!" RWBY called, which cause her to turn to look at them, before they spoke to Azure. "Good luck."

Azure was silent before she nodded at them and then asked Bunny. "Bunny! Can you come in and help me?"

"Um... ok!" Bunny said as she went in before Azure closed the door. All RWBY could do now is wait patiently and hoped for the best.

* * *

 

_Later..._

It was already 10 minutes and RWBY are starting to get worry before a scream of pain is heard outside of the room, which startled them in terror. They went into the corner, with Ruby and Weiss were holding each other while Blake and Yang were holding each other, all of them shaking in terror and fear as the scream of pain is continue to be heard before Weiss spoke to her former teammates. "Actually, I feel really afraid now..."

"Us too." The 3 of them spoke as they agree that they are afraid.

"But all we could do is wait."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said. That was when she notice the door open and Bunny collepse on the floor, which cause her to notified her girlfriend. "Weiss!"

"Hey... hey!" Yang said.

"Blood... blood... I can't take anymore of this." Bunny said before she fell to the floor. RWBY notice Azure collepse on the floor and Weiss went to her to ask her.

"What happened!" Weiss asked Azure. Azure slowly point up of where she is, which cause Weiss to look of where it is and saw. There, crying in Lears' hands, was his child, born into the world, as it cried for its mother. Weiss spoke happily. "The... the baby..."

Weiss collepse on the floor and sighed in relief as Ruby and Yang celebrated as they cheered before Yang poke her head out of the room and spoke to Bunny. "What's the matter, Bunny! Afraid of a little blood?!"

"Blood... I can't stand blood." Bunny said.

"Good job, Sadila!" Lears said happily as give the baby back to his wife. "We have to thank Azure, too!"

"Time to wash the baby." Azure said.

"Uh, right!" Lears said before he sing. "Let daddy give you a bath~!"

"That's wonderful! The baby is born!" Ruby said in a amazed child-like tone of voice as Sadila coo her child. "That's great! That's great!"

"Ruby, you are talking like a kid..." Blake said.

"She's right, sis." Yang said.

"Because this is a brith of a new life!" Ruby said to them.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, Ruby. Humans and Faunus are really amazing." Weiss said before she spoke to Azure. "You were amazing too, Azure. You help deliever a baby without incident! Is there anything else?"

"All said and done." Azure said. Weiss just breath before she look at Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby? Could you pick me up? I'm so relivied that I can't even walk right now." Weiss ask her girlfriend.

"Sure." Ruby said without skipping a beat as she pick up her girlfriend in her arm and walk out of the room. As they walk out of the room, Weiss asked.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Hm?"

"When we turn you back to human, I want to have a family with you." Weiss said.

"... Me too." Ruby said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Aww.... i'm an grandfather." Hildebrand said as he can't get over how cute his grandson is. "Hey, grandson! I'm grandfather! How cute you are~!"

' _Stupid gramps_ ' Weiss and Yang thought.

' _Must a role reversal._ ' Ruby and Blake snark in their thoughts.

"I thought I didn't make it!" Hildebrand said to the doctor he brought with him.

"The mother and child are fine. Post-birth check is clear." The doctor told them before he turn his head and spoke to Azure. "Well done for your first birth."

"I've only tried my best!" Azure said to him as she told him. "This child's early birth cost cost eveyone a lot of trouble."

"Must be because I touched her stomach, that why it was so early!" Ruby said.

"Because of you?" Yang asked in confusion.

"At least the baby is fine, don't sweat it." The doctor said.

"Really... thank you all! Especially the little missy!" Hildebrand said to them before he bow his head down to Azure. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"I didn't do anything." Azure said. That was when Yang got idea as she devilishly grin.

"How about it boss?" Yang said to Hildebrand. "Why don't you accept her as your apprentice-"

"Beat it, bimbo! Through i'm grateful for her help. This is two different matters! I don't need an apprentice!" Hildebrand said in his usual grumpy tone of voice. "And she has her own family! Beside, her family must be worried about her!"

"Look like there's still no chance..." Yang said annoyed.

"But he's right. She shouldn't leave Tai/dad alone..." Weiss, Blake, and Ruby said in unison to Yang. That was when Hildebrand fall off of his stood and look at them before he ask them in horror of what he just heard.

"... As in... Taiyang Xiao Long... of Team STRQ? The one that Summer Rose and Raven Branwen were in?" Hildebrand asked them. RWBY were understandable confused.

"Well, I have two moms, which are Summer and Raven, but my three teammates have just only one, were are also Raven for my half sis Yang, Kali Belladonna for her girlfriend Blake, and Willow Schnee for my girlfriend Weiss." Ruby explain to him.

"RUBY!"

"What?!"

It cause Hildebrand to crawl back until he was against the wall in sheer terror. RWBY just look at with a confused blank expression on their faces before he spoke to himself as he shiver in fear. "You 4 are those women's children along with Glynda."

RWBY were seriously confused of what he meant by that as they ask him in unison. "Um... did something something happen between them and you?"

"DON'T ASK!! YOU'RE GONNA REOPEN MY OLD WOUNDS!!" Hildebrand shouted in terror as he raise his hand to stop before he relived his memories of them as he reimage them of their younger days with demonic auras surrounding them in his mental image. "The memories are too awful! Those wild amazons! THE DEMONRESSES OF BEACON!"

"THE WHO AND THE WHAT?!" RWBY shouted in unison as they look at the mental image of their parent along Glynda in their younger days at Beacon.

"Forget it! I don't need an apprentice and I don't care if you related to those women or not..." Hildebrand said as he pretend to cough before he told Azure as he pat her on the head. "If you really want to train, I can introduce you to a good mechanic."

"Can I come here to learn?" Azure asked.

"Huh, don't come here and disturb me!" Hildebrand said to Azure. "But... if you are here to visit my grandson, I guess it's ok. And the other 5 good for nothing can come too!"

Bunny point at herself when he mention that as Yang chuckle before Hildebrand explained to them as he draw them the map before he told Azure. "If you go by the old trail and beyond you'll reach one of the road that lead to the city of Wabis Atealimb. Go into the city and look for a cat faunus mechanic called Garfield along with his helper called Jafar. He's pretty skilled and I heard he was looking for another helper."

"Remember to get someone from the city to fix the road bridge." Lears ask Bunny before they left for the city of Wabis Atealimb.

"Got it." Bunny said.

"Off we go again... it's tiring..." Yang complain.

"Thank you very much! Goodbye!" Azure said as she waved goodbye to them. They walk to the city in a few hour before the mourning turn to the noon. RWBY got onto a airship that was heading for Wammerfell as Azure and Bunny waved goodbye to them. After the airship flown out of sight, Azure decide to call Tai.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Xaio-long household..._

"Really? You're at the city of Wabis Atealimb, huh?" Tai said as he talk to Azure on his phone while sitting on his couch. "Huh huh. Huh huh. Hehe, don't worry about me. Concentrate on your training! Oh, so they heading toward Wammerfell, where Raven is right now. Those girls of mine are really sure are wanderers. Look after youself, bye."

Tai then finished the call from Azure and look around at the empty and quiet house of the Xiao-Long household before he smile as he sighed at it. "The house look so empty and sound so quiet..."

Zwei then jump onto the couch and sit down beside Tai as he goes to asleep. "I guess you too, Zwei."

Tai just sighed before he look at the picture in the frame on a table. In the picture... there was a still-alive Summer, with a much more younger, Willow, Kali, Raven, and Glynda in their younger years at Beacon Academy in the picture as well as they give a peace sign with their fingers. Tai chuckle as he remember the year when they were known as the 'Demonesses of Beacon' as they were terrifying group, they were so terrifying that Ozpin often hide under his desk when they come into his office and whimper like a weak dog that can't fight anyone stronger than it. It was worth every chuckle.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Wammerfell..._

RWBY were already in Wammerfell before it was 12:00 PM and were standing in front of a meat shop that was owned by someone in the Branwen Tribe, which make it a good hiding spot for the bandit tribe. Weiss then spoke. "We've finally come here..."

"Yup." Ruby said before they start shaking in fear.  
"I hope Raven is not home!!" Weiss said in fear.

"Yup!!" Ruby said in fear.

"WELCOME!!" Someone shouted from behind, which startled them from so much sheer terror that they almost got a heart attack before they saw of who it was as he was a musclar man as he see of who they were. "Huh? Aren't you guy RWBY? Long time no see guys!"

"Are you Maison?" Weiss asked.

"Ha ha ha! Yup! And you're still beautiful looking sas ever, Weiss!" Maison said as he laughs while patting Weiss on the head.

' _I'm going to kill this guy._ ' Weiss thought.

"So who's the beowolf?" Maison ask as he notice Ruby.

"I'm Ruby, Raven's youngerest daughter." Ruby said to him.

"Are you here to see Raven?" Maison ask, which Ruby nodded at him before he goes to an open garage at the back of the shop, which they follow him, before he spoke to them. "Wait a minute. I'll go get her. You are just in time, Raven and the rest of the trible, along with Lilith as they want her for something, just got here from a trip from Mistral!"

' _If she goes on a trip again, that would be great..._ ' RWBY thought the same thing as they were in fear.

"Hey Lilith! We got some special guests!" Maison called.

"Special guests?" Someone spoke in a deep and femine monotone voice before a mechinal stomping sound is heard coming before it reveal itself. Then... a Paladin suit-200 production model verson then walk out of the open garage, carrying cleaver that was made for her size in her right hand, with a couple of blood on her body due to her cutting up some meats, who was Lilith, before she turn to look at RWBY. "Ah, it's you guys...."

RWBY were obiviously sweating and shaking in fear as Ruby spoke to her in fright. "How-how do you do, Lilith! Long time no see..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welp, now that is done.  
> Weiss: Yeah, one more chapter until my demise.  
> Me: Oh don't worry, it's not that bad.  
> Weiss: But it does bring the question of my mother's past.  
> Blake: Mine too.  
> Ruby & Yang: Ours as well.  
> Weiss" Yeah... I guess we're interest in asking questions of their past in Beacon Academy.  
> RWBY: True.


	26. Chapter XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Welp... this is the chapter where i'm going to most likely died, isn't it?  
> Me: Maybe...  
> Weiss:... You're not going to confirm it, are you?  
> Me: Nope.  
> Ruby: Hey! We share the same thing where we're a... uhhh... what the word? Oh well, that doesn't matter now.  
> Weiss: Right... *look nerviously*  
> Me: Now, i'm going to look at the most recent- *look at the most comment by icecold1039 and instantly annoyed before making a groaning sound* Some of you guys are nitpicking, which I fucking hate.  
> Weiss: So they annoying you again?  
> Me: Yes.  
> Weiss: Can't blame you.

RWBY were staring at the AI in her big blue-colored Paladin Suit 200 production model body with the 28 number in yellow on her forearms before Lilith spoke to them. "Weiss, Blake, and Yang?"

Lilith then put her Paladin suit hand... on top of Weiss' head as she gentlely rub her head as she spoke to her. "You've grown a bit, Weiss."

' _That hurt...!_ ' Weiss thought before Lilith notice Ruby.

"Who's this beowolf?" Lilith asked.

"I'm Ruby! Long time no see!" Ruby told Lilith.

"You have really gotten big." Lilith said to Ruby as she rub her on the top of her head.

"Really?" Ruby ask before she turn around and bush as she was thinking. ' _That is the first time that other than Weiss i've gotten a pat on the head since I became a beowolf..._ '

"What is the matter?" Lilith ask the rest of RWBY.

"I just have some question for Raven I wanted to ask her..." Weiss told Lilith as she rub the back of her head.

"Then let's go." Lilith said before she transfer her AI into her blue-colored T-60 body (which look like the T-60 power armor from Fallout 4) with the 28 number in yellow on her forearms before she spoke to Maison. "Maison, look after the shop for a while before the boss get back from her deliverly."

"Ok."

As Lilith lead them to a one-story, one-room building, Weiss and Ruby ask Lilith. "So how is Raven/mom?"

"She's healthly right now." Lilith said before she left them at the front door of the building and head to the left side of it as there was a open window before she spoke to someone in the room through the window. "Raven, RWBY are here to see you."

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

While RWBY were at the front door of the building waiting for Raven to come out, Weiss was calmly panicking as she whisper to her former teammates and her girlfriend as she know that Raven is going to kill her because due to Ruby being a beowolf now. "I am dead. I am so dead now! I am so dead for this! I am so dead because Ruby is now a beowolf now and i'm going to died for this!"

"Weiss! Calm down!" Ruby whisper as she tried to calm down her girlfriend with no avail.

"Calm down?! The point is that i'm screwed!" Weiss whisper back.

"It's not that bad, Weiss!" Yang whisper to her, which Blake nodded in agreeement.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! Yang! She could kill a person with a single glare from her, you oaf!" Weiss whisper to the blonde.

"Oh please... what the worst could happen?" Yang asked. That was when the door slam open, causing Yang to be send flying and skid through the concrete steps before she stop midway to the meat shop. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were shaking in fear before Raven got of the building and spoke to her blode daughter as she was really pissed.

"You actually spend time in Menagerie moping around the Belladonna household?!" Raven asked as she frown at Yang before she notice Weiss, Blake, and Ruby as they were trying to sneak away from her as far way as hell. "Weiss and Blake, who's that beowolf?"

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby flinch in fear of being discover and turn around to face her as they were shaking badly as Weiss try to speak as she was too scared. "Umm... err... uuhhh..."

"I-i'm R-Ruby, Y-your daughter with S-Summer." Ruby said as she was shaking with fear of her one of her mother. Raven stared at Ruby before she look at Weiss, who flinched with fear, before she give her right hand out as if she want to shake her hand with Weiss. Still shudding with fear, Weiss slowly give her left hand out as she was shaking in fear before Raven threw her over herself before she smashed Weiss into the pavement. Ruby and Blake cling to each other in fear as Raven yelled at her in anger. "Rumors of my daughter being a beowolf now has reach me, Weiss! And I can it is true! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF, WEISS!!"

"Please calm down, Raven. They just want you to answer their question." Lilith said as she pick up Weiss and Yang, who were unconscious. Raven was silent before she turn her head to look at Ruby and Blake, who flinched in fear, before she turn back and sighed before she spoke in her usual calm tone of voice.

"Sorry Ruby." Raven said in her usual calm tone of voice. "You are just way too important to me because you remind me of Summer."

Ruby was silent as she look at one of her mother.

* * *

 

_Later... inside..._

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Raven said.

"I was hoping you'd have some news, Raven..." Weiss said after she ask her.

"I'm not someone who is interested in stones." Raven told Weiss as she spoke. "Unless you are only researching this legendary item."

"No...! We're just curious!" Weiss told Raven out of fear.

"The Philosopher's Stone..." Raven said.

"Come to think of it, on our trip to the kingdom of Mistral, we met a woman in a black cloak who was really into stones." Lilith said.

"Oh right, that woman! That's it..." Raven said. "I think her name was Salem..."

That got RWBY attention before Ruby asked. "So what's she like?"

"Honestly, I didn't know her appearance or her age, but I could tell that she was beautiful as Summer." Raven said before she made an sarcastically joke to Lilith. "But not as beautiful as you!"

Raven laugh at her own joke and slap her on the back as Lilith twitch in anger while RWBY giggling at that joke Raven made before Ruby decide to ask some more question. "So... what did Salem say?"

"Uh... something about nearly fulfilling her life long last dream..." Raven told them. "She look pretty happy through."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I was pretty mad then." Weiss said as she recount her story of how she fought Qrow a nearly few months ago as they ate over the table. "So I tricked the council of Vale and Atlas."  
"Qrow is an idiot, so i'm not surprise. He really should have kept his mouth shut." Raven said.

"Yeah, but kids shouldn't really be doing such dangerous stuff." Ruby said.

"I would loved to live a peaceful life, but Yang would rather move then stay in one place, which is typical of her." Blake said

"WHAT?! Putting all the blame on me?!" Yang said as she glare at her girlfriend.

"But isn't it true?" Blake snark at Yang.

"Out on your travel, you guys must have caused alot of trouble." Lilith said as she was nagging Ruby to eat her veggies.

"It doesn't usually happen." Weiss stated. "We witness a birth near Wabis Atealimb!"

"We help with the deliverly!" Ruby said.

"RUBY! We didn't help at all!" Weiss told her girlfriend as she lecture her. "We just waited outside the birthing room!"

"Haha! But it was smoother than expected too!" Ruby said. "Thanks to everyone helping, the mother was saved too. It's a child that was blessed by everyone!"

"Yeah... you guys were born like that too. That's why you have to treasure your lives." Raven told them before she spoke to the whiterose couple. "Now then... I want to see the fruit of your training, Weiss and Ruby."

"Okay." They both said before they got up from their chairs and goes outside.

"Mom...?" Yang said as she notice that Raven was like she was staring in space.

"I'm fine, Yang." Raven told her daughter as she smile, one of the rare times she honestly does smile. "Letting you guys watch a birth of a new life is a valuable experience."

* * *

 

_Later... outside..._

Raven and others watch them, with Ruby showing her own skills, which surprised Raven when she learn of how fast Ruby has adepted to them and the skill set, but possibly due to her being a weapon geek, which actually make sense when you think about it. When Weiss show off her skills, Raven was impressed with her as she spoke to her daughter's girlfriend. "Hmph. I'm quite impress, Weiss."  
"Thank you, Raven." Weiss said.

"Now then... were we when you got just came here?" Raven sarcastically ask herself before she spoke to Weiss. "Oh yeah, how did my daughter became a beowolf?"

Weiss flinch and shook in fear and terror as she was afraid she would get maul by Raven as she waited patiencely before she spoke. "Raven... I..."

That was when a few children came running toward Raven. "Mrs. Raven!"

They go around Lilith as they thought she was scary looking as everyone look at them before they call her again. "Mrs. Raven!"

"You don't have to be that scared." Lilith said as she sighed while being patted by RWBY and Maison as he spoke to her.

"Lilith! let's get back to the shop!" Maison said as he walk her to the meat shop to make her happy.

"What the matter?" Raven asked.

"My train's broken, help me fix it!" One of them said.

"Ok. Let me get my cousin's tools." Raven said as the kids follow her.

"Huh? Aren't you gonna use magic?" One of them asked as they follow her.

"No. And as I have told you for the last time already, auras and semblances are not magic. Those things are entirely different from each other." Raven told him as she went inside of the tool shed and fix one of the kid's train. "The axle of the wheel is just broken."

When Raven give it back to the kid, he made a complaint. "Eww, it's ugly!"

The other kids laugh at that. "Mrs. Raven's fixing sucks!"

"You annoying kids! If you don't want it fixed again, then you should look after your toys!" Raven told them before they ran out of the tool shed as they laugh.

"We'll bring it back if it broken again!" One of them said.

"Didn't I told you to look after it!" Raven yelled at them before she sighed in annoyed as she spoke to herself. "Sheesh. How come Summer like kids when they are just damn freaking pretty annoying, I just don't get her sometimes."

"Mrs. Raven..." Someone said, which Raven to turn to her right and see it was Manny, a little girl, carrying her cat to her.

"Manny! What happened? You got something need fixing?" Raven asked.

"Chicko is not moving..." Manny told her. "Please fix her..."

Raven's expression turn grimm as she went to her and kneel before she look at Chicko before she honestly told Manny. "She's already dead."  
"Isn't she broken?" Manny asked.

"No, she's dead." Raven said.

"Mrs. Raven, please fix her!" Manny said.

"I can't do that." Raven said as she keep telling her the honest truth.

"I thought Mrs. Raven could fix anything, even Chicko-"

"Manny. Living thing are different from toys, i'm not god." Raven told Manny as she explain to her the truth. "Manny and Chicko have both what we called 'life.' Chicko's life have ended, it can't be come back."

"I don't understand!" Manny said as her innocent little young mind couldn't handle the truth. "Because... yesterday till..."

Manny couldn't handle it anymore and begun to cried as Raven spoke to her. "Even through, I can't bring her back to life. I can make a grave for her. Ok?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

RWBY waved goodbye to Manny and her mother, who pick her up, after they buried Chicko. That was when Raven spoke to them as she look at the sunset as the sun was setting. "Life will come to an end, a return to the dust from which we came. The spirits become memories, living in the minds of people. Everything changes, the same as with human and faunus life. Through I know this as a fact. It was difficult to tell that girl, I knew she need to learn that world is a cruel place to live."

"Raven..." Weiss said. "Do you think... it's possible to revive a dead person?"

"Maybe... now then..." Raven said before she turn to face Weiss. "Tell me everything what happen to Ruby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well, look like your death is on hold for a little bit Weiss as we go into the past for a few chapters (with some omakes as well), lucky you, you get to avoid death for a bit.  
> Weiss: *deadpan* Yay...  
> Me: Oh don't worry, it's not that bad! Now then... time for me to work on RWBY: Berserk chapter 27 now...


	27. Chapter XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welp, time to look into the past!  
> Weiss: And hopefully, for me to live long enough for a few more chapters.  
> Ruby: Oh don't worry Weiss, in between each 2 chapters, he worked on a chapter of RWBY: Berserk. So i'm sure you're live long enough, and beside, you're my girlfriend and my mom would never kill my girlfriend!  
> Weiss: Really?  
> Ruby: Unfortunately, I haven't confirm it yet, Weiss. But you must have hope for it!  
> Weiss: *sniff* Your a great girlfriend Ruby.  
> Ruby: *blush* Thanks.  
> Me: Yeah, but I think the most frusting part is going to the beginning.  
> Blake: Because you have to make an orignal beginning because the chapter is it based doesn't make sense?  
> Me: Yeah.  
> Yang: Can't blame you... which remind me... what do you in that privacy room of your?  
> Me: *Glare at Yang* There's a reason why it is called my privacy room, Yang.  
> Yang: *rise her hands* Okay! I'm asking. So what you do tell the audience before finishing the beginning note? Oh yeah! Please enjoy.

Ruby already repair Cresent Rose and left the weapon as she is walking the streets of Mistral. As she was walking down the streets of Mistral, she daydream and remember the days back in Beacon acadmey when they were still Team RWBY and what worst, she still miss them, all of them. Yang, Blake, and most importantly to her (who is even more important than Yang), was her girlfriend Weiss. She miss them, but especially her girlfriend Weiss. She sighed, as she wish she was here because she only she can trust for her to honestly state what's wrong with her as she can't really trust JN_R with that. That was when she heard a shout. "RUBY!!!"

Ruby turn around just in time to be tackle by a white burr and when she balance herself, the white burr reveal to be Weiss. "WEISS?!"

Weiss was hugging Ruby tightly as she cried. "I missed you dolt-!"

Ruby was shock of Weiss hugging her first and she was here in Mistral with her, but soon she smiled and hugged tighly back to Weiss as she cried as well. "I missed you too."

* * *

 

_Earlier..._

Weiss was walking down the street as she knew that she didn't know the continent of Anima. But all on her mind was trying to find either of her teammates... if one of them is here that is. She sigh before she saw something in the crowd, someone... who is wearing a red cloak, and she knew only one person who would wear that. And that person... would Ruby. She quicking her pace before bursting into a full run as she shouted happily. "RUBY!!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

When they got to Ruby's hotel room, they had a long converation. Like...; why Weiss escape from her home, or, Ruby telling Weiss of what is wrong with her for the past 6-8 months of being separated with her. After they finished talking to each other, that was when Yang burst into the room with Blake following her, after they have a 'serious talk' about Blake running away when thing doesn't go her way. After that, they talk to each other for a long time and they were trying to find of where the group who did it were, but they have any lucks before Nora burst into the room with Ren following her. "GUYS!! REN!! Show them the newspaper!"

When they saw and read the newspaper, they were shock to learn that Beacon Acaedmy has collepse into the ocean where it has stand, the place to retrace was now all but gone. For a while, they have a lot of things on their minds, with Ruby and Weiss laying on the bed, Blake reading her book, and Yang checking her prosthesis right arm. That was when they heard someone knocking on their door as Qrow talking to someone who was knocking, which cause RWBY to look each other, before the door was slam open, destroying the door and causing all members of team RWBY to scream in terror as they cring to one other. Raven then walk into the room as she spoke to them. "Hello Team RWBY."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" RWBY shouted in unison.

"I am Raven Branwen. Yang's mother." Raven told them.

"Mom?!" Yang said in shock as Ruby and Weiss were in shock of what they just heard while Blake was surprised of how Raven look like her daughter. That was when Qrow start shouting at his older twin sidling.

"DAMN IT, RAVEN! NOW I FU-" Qrow shouted before he was punch by Raven and was sent flying through the window before crash landing on someone car.

"Qrow! Language! Ruby is here! ... I'm gonna put the damage all on Qrow's tap." Raven said before she turn to face RWBY. "So tell me Yang... did you tell your half-sister the sercet I told you during one of the night at Beacon?"

"Well, umm..."

"Wait, we're half-sister?" Ruby said confusion. "We share the father?"

Raven just sighed at this before she told them. "That's not the case, Ruby."

"Huh?"

"I told her that you are half-sisters, but it's that... you dont' share the same father..." Raven said.

"Huh?!"

"Let me explain." Raven said before she explain. "Ruby, did you notice that you don't have any feature that came from Tai?"

"Uhhh, to be honest, no." Ruby said.

"Well, the truth is... is that you and Yang share the same mother... who is me, which make me also your mother." Raven said.

"Huh?!"

"You see... your mother, Summer, want to have a child with me so badly that I gone to a doctor named Joseph Polendina to use her DNA to impregnated me for a experimental test to see if a woman can be impregnanted by another woman's DNA and carry you for 9 months before I give birth to you and give to Summer because I feel you were more safer with her." Raven explain to them.

"Wait, you're... my other mother." Ruby asked.

"Correct. And- OOF!" Raven said before Ruby tackle her and hugged her. Raven was surprised of how quickly Ruby accepted her, but she smile at it as she ruffle Ruby's hair before she ruin it. "You know Ruby... you and Summer are far more alike than you think."

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because you and her share the same taste in woman as I can see Weiss is not so different from me." Raven said chuckling. Which made Ruby confused, Weiss blushed, Blake shaking her head, and Yang just laughing at it, before Ruby ask her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to do something for us." Ruby said. Which cause Raven raise her eyebrow as she smirk.

"Go on..."

* * *

 

_Later..._

As the airship was carrying RWBY and Raven's tribe, Ruby and Weiss, who were sharing a bed together, were fast asleep as Raven look at them with a smile on her face as her daughter manage to find someone she loved, and that person who has a personality like her no less. That was when someone, a old man, spoke to her as he came in.

"I thought you never wanted disciples, Raven?" The old man said to Raven as he sit down, who name is Hunter, the elder of the Branwen trible and Raven's 95 years old grandfather, which make him also Ruby and Yang's great grandfather as well.

"Their determination to learn the best, which I am one of them, were really strong, grandpa. Even Ruby, as I can see Summer's determination in her." Raven explain to her grandfather as she return to her usual cold expression. "A teacher is just what they need to guide them on the correct path, right?"

"So wait, we're gonna prepare beds for these ladies?" Hunter asked.

"They don't need to sleep on beds, grandpa." Raven told her grandfather.

"Oh?" Hunter ask curiously as he smirk at her.

"To train them... I'm going to make a special call." Raven said as she smile devilishly.

"Hehehe, that my girl!" Hunter said as he smile proudly at his daughter.

* * *

 

_Later... at Wammerfell..._

They were now in Wammerfell and RWBY were now wearing causal clothing as they follow Raven as Yang was complaining. "It's really hot in Vacuo..."

"Yang, quit complaing. I'm hot as well, but i'm not complaining." Weiss said to Yang.

"Oh shut up, Weiss." Yang said.

"Hey mom, where are you taking us?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, i'm bring you guy there." Raven said.

"Huh?"

When they got there, it reveal that Raven have brought them to the lake that was the town's famous landmark known as the 'Lake of the Sage' and they were amazed by the lake's huge size before Raven called. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Sorry for the trouble. Let's get on this boat"

"Oh, you're here, Raven!" One of the boatman said. "I've got the boat ready!"

After they got on, the boatman started the boat and they headed out in the water of the lake. After a while, Blake decide to ask a question. "So Raven... where is this boat going?"

"To the center of the land." Raven said as she point at the island. "Buck island."

When they got to Buck island, RWBY got off of the boat before they look around at the surrounding environment of the island and were amazed by it.

"Woah."

"The wild kingdom." Yang said.

"Here, hold this Ruby." Raven said as she toss Ruby a knife before she spoke to them. "This is a no man's land. There are wild beasts and grimms everywhere on this island. You have to stay on this island for a month."

"Wha-WHAT?!!!" They shouted in unison as Raven told the boatman to start the boat before she spoke to them.

"I'll pick you guys up in a month." Raven told them before she give them a riddle. "One is all, all is one. You find out that answer in one month. Bye!"

The boatman then manage to start the boat and move away from the island, beginning Team RWBY's survival on the island for one month.

* * *

 

_Later... that night on the island..._

As night has fallen on the island, Team RWBY made a bed out of the leaves from the forest floor as the forest came to life in the night of the shining stars. Ruby was thinking of what her mother Raven meant as she spoke to herself while laying with Weiss as RWBY were staring at the stars. "One is all, all is one. Find that answer in one month..."

"How come our mother give us such a difficult riddle!" Yang complanted, which both Ruby, Weiss, and Blake ignored.

"What does one is all, all is one mean, Weiss?" Ruby ask Weiss.

"I don't know yet, Ruby." Weiss told her girlfriend.

"If we can't find the answer in one month, does it mean we failed?" Blake asked.

They were silent as the life of the forest were moving around as they stared at the full moon of the night.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR MOTHER?!" Yang shouted.

"Go to sleep, Yang." Ruby told her older sidling.

"Okay." Yang said as she comedic cries in her sleep.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby woke up after she heard something as she sit right up and she look around before she froze in fear when she saw it. That was when Weiss and Blake woke up and they notice that Ruby is frozen in fear, which cause Weiss to ask her girlfriend. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

They turn their head around to look of what Ruby was looking... and there, they saw an old and rusted Atlesian Paladin suit with rust in certain areas looming over them while the full moon was shining down on it's hull of what remain of it's once proud paintjob as it look at them with it's red visor as it hold a kanabō club weapon in it's right hand. Their faces were filled with terror before the Paladin mech lifted the kanabō club into the air as it aim at the still sleeping Yang, but Blake and Ruby manage to drag the still sleeping Yang away before the Paladin's kanabō club hit where Yang was sleeping. Yang spoke as she was sleeping. "Go to the bathroom youself..."

"Idiot!! WAKE UP!!" Weiss shouted. Yang quickly before she dodge Paladin's kanabō club by ducking before slamming it's plam of it's hand, which Ruby. RWBY were standing against a tree as it loom over them with it's shadow cast on them before it spoke in a monotone voice.

" **Exterminate... Intruder...** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Aaannnddd... a cliffhanger!  
> Ruby: Okay... I think speak for all of us here right now... WHY THE FUCK AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE AN OLD PALADIN ON ISLAND?!  
> Me: I don't know. Figure that one out in the next chapter.  
> Weiss: Wait, we're going fight that thing without our weapons?!  
> Me: Well duh, it would have been too easy.  
> Blake: He has a point there, guys.  
> Yang: Not the time, Blake!  
> Me: Yeah whatever, now time for the next chapter of TGATW  
> *Cut to Chicko with a Halo & angel wings flying up to Heaven*  
> Chicko: Mew.


	28. Chapter XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Continuing from the last chapter!  
> Weiss: Yeah, a few more and i'm done.  
> Ruby: Oh Weiss, don't worry about you impending doom.  
> Weiss: That does not help, Ruby.  
> Ruby: Yeah, I failed at this.  
> Me: Right... Please enjoy.

"I wonder if they're alright." Raven's cousin, Jay, ask herself.

"Grandpa say that knowledge acquired from experience teaches one the most. Training the body and the mind is the best method for a good foundation in hunters." Raven told Jay as she was sharping a dagger and checking on it as she told her. "Ruby is all desperate, she'll probably pass a test at this level. Here, i'm done cutting."

Raven threw the dagger at her cousin Jay, who grab it with just two fingers in mid-air. "Um, i'm more worried about their lives, through."

"At the time when I was being trained by grandpa before I went to Beacon Academy, I was left in Mt. Northland for a month." Raven said as she recount her memories of her training.

"Don't compare yourself with ordinary people, Raven." Jay said.

"Compared to that, their are so easy." Raven said.

"Still... they're teenager who saw many peoples died." Jay said.

"Don't worry. They won't die. They won't freeze to died and there's plenty of food on the island." Raven told Jay. "Plus, there's no monsters or grimms there that can kill them."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on Buck Island..._

The old Paladin suit then jump into the air, which cause RWBY to scream in horror before they dodge the Paladin smashing it's kanabō club into the ground by jumping out of the way. The old Paladin suit then use it's left hand to palm Ruby, sending her into a tree, which lucky for her as her own aura protected her, before Yang jump into the air and kick it in the face... only to realized it's done absolutely zero damage to it. "Oh shit!"

The old Paladin suit grab Yang with it left hand and threw her to the ground. Yang attempt to get only to notice that her foot is stuck under a root of a tree. Blake attempt to get Yang's foot out of the root, but she wasn't quick enough as the old Paladin suit was about to swing it's kanabō club at them. "OH CRAP!" ' _We can't dodge this one!_ '

That was when the ground breath them give away, which cause Yang and Blake to fall over at the same time as the old Paladin suit swung it's kanabō club at them, but missed as Yang spoke to herself. "Owowowowow!! That hurt but we saved!!"

As soon they got up, they saw the old Paladin suit jump from the ledge and was about to smash into them, but they manage to dodge before they break into a run into the rainforest before Yang and Blake stop at they realized something. "What?! Ruby and Weiss!"

When they look around for other teammates, they see they weren't with them right now, which cause Yang to cried from overwhelming fear. "What the... don't get lost at a time like this..."

That was when a hand grab Yang's shirt from behind, startled her which she thought it was an grimm of somekind grabbing her shirt from behind. "AAAAAHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL!!!"

"Sis! It's me!" Ruby said as she poke from behind a tree trunk along with Weiss.

"RUBES?! Oh good, I thought you got lost-"

"Shh!"

The old Paladin came, carrying it's kanabō club in it's right hand, and was searching for them with it sensors, but has no luck in this part of the forest before the old Paladin move into a other part of the forest, while RWBY were hiding behind a tree as they cring each other as they shudder in fear.

* * *

 

_Later... in the morning..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PALADIN DOING HERE?!" Yang shouted in confusion.

"I don't know, but it was scary! I was super scared!!" Ruby said as they were walking through the forest. "They did say that there's no monster here and grimm here are mostly creeps..."

"So what should we do Blake?" Weiss asked, since Blake was technically a faunus and maybe experience in hunting during her days in the White Fangs.

"There's still a month till Raven pick us up..." Blake said as she pull on a vine before she pull out the knife that was giving to them as she spoke. "So... we won't be accomplish anything if we're hungry."

* * *

 

_Later..._

They manage to capture a wild rabbit with the vine-rope trap. "YAAY!"  
Ruby and Yang cried tears of joy.

"WE CAUGHT FOOD!!!" Ruby shouted.

"EVEN THE SIMPLEST OF TRAPS WORK!" Yang shouted.

Weiss and Blake sweatdrop at their girlfriend's shenanigans. After a bit, they look at the tied up wild rabbit as Ruby spoke. "So... how do we eat it?"

"Simple... we kill it." Blake said as she hold up the knife.

"Oooohhhhhh."

That was when a fox jump out of a brush and grab the wild rabbit with it's teeths before it ran off with the wild rabbit in the mouth, causing RWBY quickly to give the chase. RWBY chase it for a while before Ruby saw something and told the rest of her teammates. "Guys, look!"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang saw it with Ruby... as the fox give the dead wild rabbit to it's kits.

"It has kids." Weiss said.

"It a mother?" Yang said.

That was when the kits start vicious tearing the dead wild rabbit apart as they ate it, which cause Ruby, Weiss, and Yang to be sick while Blake wasn't affected by it one single bit before Ruby spoke. "Let's try looking for fish instead."

"Good idea." They said as they agree with their team leader.

* * *

 

_Later..._

They made some fish rod out of stick and vine and put them out on water after they found bait before they wait patiencely... until Yang spoke as she growl in annoyance as she drool. "I wonder if foxes are edible..."

"Calm down..." Blake said to her girlfriend. That was when something pull on Yang's fish rod. She quickly pull it out, which reveal to be a big fish, and they quickly made a fire before they cried in joy as the fish is being cooked before it was finished.

"TIME TO EAT!" Ruby and Yang shouted in unison before the old Paladin suit appear behind. They turn around just in time before they dodge it's kick. "IT'S HERE!!"

Yang quickly grab a stick on the ground. "Why you-!"

Yang swing the stick at the hull of the old Paladin suit, only for the stick to be snap in half on contact before the old Paladin suit kick Yang in the stomach with it's right leg, causing her to skids against the ground, which pissed Blake off. "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

The old Paladin suit then grab Blake with it's right hand and look at Ruby and Weiss before it spoke. " **Leave this Island now.** "

"... If we left this island..." Ruby said before she glare at the old Paladin suit as she shouted at it. "WE WOULD HAVE FAILED OUR TRAINING!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby and Weiss splashed water on themselves as they manage to chase off the old Paladin suit last night while Yang and Blake were laying in the shade before Weiss spoke to herself as she walked to the shoreline. "I won't give up that easily! 28 days to go!"

They made a tent and spear some fishes for the pass 2 days, which make it 4 days and 26 days to go. Blake try to catch some birds, they catch and fed on some small fishes, they manage to fight off the old Paladin suit for the pass 3 days, which made it 7 days and 23 days to go. When Yang saw a couple of mushroom, she attempt to eat one and later regreted it before they were chased by the old Paladin suit with it's kanabō club, Weiss try to hook some fish but failed. It was already 10 days and 20 days to go as team RWBY were sleeping in their make-shift tent before Yang speak to Ruby as their girlfriends were sleeping. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Are we going to died?"

"... I don't know really."

* * *

 

_Later..._

The old Paladin loom over as it was raining over the forest as it manage to defeat them, with Weiss in it's left hand, before Ruby got up, pull out the knife, and point at the old Paladin suit as she intensely glare at it. For a while, the old Paladin suit was silent before it let go of Weiss and turn around as it walk away before Ruby fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

 

_4 days later..._

They were resting under the shade of a tree. Ruby was the only one awake as she stare at the treetop before she look at a dead fly being torn apart by ants. That was when the old Paladin suit loom over as it was couch down before it spoke to her. " **Stand up.** "

"Shut up. If you wanna kill us, then do it." Ruby told the old Paladin suit.

" **You want do die?** " It's asked.

Ruby was silent to the old Paladin suit's question before she goes into a madness mantra. "Don't wanna... die. Don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

* * *

 

_Later..._

When RWBY woke up, they saw fishs being cooked. They don't know who left them with the cooking fishs, but they were glad before the fishs were finish cooking and they immediately chow down on the fishes. All while the old Paladin suit is watching them from the shadow of the forest.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss watch the sun rising from the east as Ruby was spearing a fish as she spoke to herself about them talking about something. "We talked about what happen if we died here... And that would be sad to the people we know. To the general society of each kingdoms, us dying won't would matter to them and that wouldn't affect them at all... life continue for them as if nothing had happen. We are so small and insignificant. Well, if such small existance such me or any of us would died, we would leave behind our bodies... water, carbon, ammonia. lime, phosphorus, niter, sulfer, fluorine, magnesium, iron, manganese, aluminum, silicon... that's right. Our bodies are compose of those and couple of hundred other compound as well. It's eventually going to be broken down by bacterias and become nutrients for plants. But those same plants will be fed to the herbivore and the carnivore will eat those same herbivore. It's going to be circulated to places we don't know."

Both Weiss and Ruby got back to the camp while Yang was making fire as there was 8 days to go. After a couple of days later... Blake manage to capture a bunny and kill it before she skin it and take it back to camp to be cooked. As they were cooking the dead bunny body on a stick, they notice the two fox kits, so Ruby threw a bone with meat on it to them and they fight over it, causing to them laugh at it. That was when the old Paladin suit jump from the shadow of the forest and into air, which they quickly and dodged out of the way as the old Paladin suit smashed it's kanabō club into the ground as Yang grab the dead bunny body on a stick before she toss into the air as she block every hits from the old Paladin suit it's left hand before it kick the dead bunny body on a stick into air. Ruby attempt to grap it, but the fox then suddenly jump out of the brush and grab it in mid-air. Team RWBY chased the fox with the dead bunny body on a stick as the old Paladin suit chased them while swinging it's kanabō club around.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Yang and Blake were sleeping heavily like some bears or some lions with each other. Ruby and Weiss were laying with each other as they were awake and stared at the stars and the shattered moon of the night sky.

"A flow of life... too large to be seen by the eyes. Althrough i'm sure if that refer to the world of Remnant or the universe itself." Weiss spoke to Ruby while Ruby turn her head around to the left and see a ant climbing on her middle finger as Weiss continue to speak. "Ruby... you and I, Yang and Blake, are both just small parts of the flow of life. We are part of it. The entire universe is formed from all of the parts coming together. We are all living according to the countless of universal rules."

After that, they went to asleep together.

* * *

 

_Later... in the morning..._

It was already day 30 and they kill a snake on the tree for breakfeast before they went to the shoreline. There, Raven was waiting for them on the shoreline with a unusually large boat with her as well. Then... she asked them. "It's time. Tell me what does 'One is all, all is one' mean?"

"'All' is either the world or the universe and 'one' is either of us." Weiss said as she answer that question easily. Raven was surpised of how fast and perfectly Weiss did while the other just stare at her before Raven laughs before she spoke.

"Alright now. We'll start real training now." Raven said happily. Team RWBY can't help, but happily cries at this as Raven told them. "Alright you 4, get on the boat. Warm foods and beds are prepared for you."

They got on boat, but that was when the old Paladin suit jump on the boat as well, startled Team RWBY as they shouted in unison. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU CRAZY ROBOT?!"

"Good work, Lilith." Raven said.

"Your welcome." The old Paladin suit spoke in a deep and femine monotone voice.

"Huh?!" RWBY said as they look at Raven of what they just heard.

"She's a AI who work at my cousin's store." Raven told them.

"Correct. I was ordered by Raven to make sure that you 4 didn't die for a month." Lilith said.

"Thank you, Lilith." Raven said. RWBY double take as their brain process it before Yang yelled at her mother.

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE HER ATTACK US??!!" Yang yelled at her as she comedic cries rivers of tears.

"Idiot. This way, you can learn more in a month." Raven told them as they cried. "To train your spirit, you have to start training your body first. You got to train both spiritually and physically this month. wasn't it worth it? I will start training you guys as a proper teacher now. Prepare yourself for disciplines."  
"Heh! Piece of cake! We'd overcome death on that island!" Yang yelled loudly and proudly as she got cheerful personality back again. "There's nothing we're scared of!"

Raven then punch Yang in the face with a twitch on her face before she spoke to her older daughter. "Talk to your teacher and mother with respect!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake look on as they made a mental note of not pissing Raven off as Yang float on the surface of the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, i'll be honest... this one is one of the chapters I favorite the least.  
> Ruby: Why?  
> Me: Because there a bit too much line break.  
> Weiss: I agree with you.  
> Me: Yeah, but at least I can work on a chapter of RWBY: BERSERK now.


	29. Chapter XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is going to be a short chapter.  
> Weiss: That because you're reading about... ehhh about a small part of it.  
> Me: Yeah, there going to be a small intro before going into what happen when you put your hand on the machine.  
> Weiss:... Oh...  
> Ruby: I do wonder what happen after my soul was put into the machine.  
> Blake: Actually, i'm quite interested too.  
> Yang: Me too.  
> Me: Don't worry, it will be soon reveal. Now... please enjoy.

A day after Nora and Ren's twins daughters, Ruby (Y) and Weiss (Y), were born, Ruby and Weiss were eating in the Rose-Xiao Long household as Tai made them foods, which Ruby comment. "This foods you made is great, Dad!"

"I do admit, you're a pretty good cook, Tai." Weiss said to him as she was eating along with her girlfriend Ruby.

"Ah thank." Tai said. "But that's alright, through. All it matters is that you girls are healthy and you girls look more mature how, too. You two also grew quite a bit, right?"

"Eh? Really? You really think so?" Ruby said as she blush while Weiss was swinging around a fish in front of Zwei's face as he pant.

"Positive. Which beg me a question..." Tai said before he asked them. "What kind of training was it with Raven?"

Ruby and Weiss froze in shock of terror as Ruby drop her spoon and Weiss drop the fish while Zwei flinch of what he see them before Ruby and Weiss shook in fear as they remember what happened and it was a test of spirit. Tai can sympathize with them as it's happen to him. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to because it happen to me also, which is also the reason why she left me for Summer, her true love."

* * *

 

Weiss put both of her hands on the machine and glow occur, causing blue lighting to shew out, which one of them hit the Alpha Beowolf and knock it unconscious before Weiss was envelop into the glow... only to reappear in a white void with a door that look like a ancient tablet or a anicent stele with a drawing of the Kabbalah-version of the Tree of Life. It cause Weiss to look around in confusion before she look at the tablet door and ask herself. "Where I am right now?"

" ** _Hey._** "

Weiss then flinch when she heard a legion of voices with a echo before she turn around to see who said it as she asked. "Who is it?!!"

" ** _I'm right in front of you._** " The voice said as it deadpan. Weiss look when she saw it... it was a white blank beowolf-like entity with no feature to speak of what so ever except for a black orb in the middle of it's chest along with a black glowing outline surrounding it's body as it was sitting down with it's right arm on it's right leg.

"Who are you?" Weiss ask as she was confused.

" ** _Glad you ask!_** " It said as it fling it's arms into the air before it explain to Weiss. " ** _I'm what you two races of Remnant refer to as the 'World'. I'm also known as... the 'Universe', 'God', the 'True Knowledge', 'All', or the 'One'. You are me and I am you! Welcome._** "

That was when the tablet door open on it, revealing the endless abyss of darkness before a single red eye with no pupil appear inside of the door before it send out several tendrils to grab Weiss and drag her into the door, which cause to scream at it as she try to get it. The entity, which called itself the 'Truth', spoke to her. " ** _Oh, be quiet. I'll show you the 'True Knowledge' through the gate._** "

The gate then closed on it when it fully drag Weiss into it before it closed. Soon, it show Weiss the 'True Knowledge' as she was screaming from the pain of receiving too much information. "STOP! MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! I'M GONNA BE MUTILATED! NO! PLEASE STOP! STOP!"

That was when the eye in the gate finished giving the information to Weiss and drop her out of the tablet-like door as she breathing heavily of what she through the gate before the 'Truth' asked. " ** _How was it?_** "

"Beside the fact that I feel my head hurt, I feel like... unbelievable amount of informations have just been cramped into my head..." Weiss said before she asked. "But why did you even show me this when I was trying to save Ruby's soul?"

" ** _Well, since you're here, I just thought i'll give you the information. Normally, I would have taken something for a toll payment of 'Equivalent Exchange', which is often dramatic irony, but due to various reasons, I've decide to go easy on you two._** " The 'Truth' said to her before it point two of it's index finger upward and then two orbs appears on the tip of the index fingers, one is red color, which is on the right index finger, and one is blue color, which is on the left index finger, before the two suddenly split vertically, before the left blue half-orb join with the right red half-orb and the left red half-orb join with the right blue half-orb, before they merge into two purple orbs. Then it send the left purple orb into Weiss and the other disappear into thin air before Weiss suddenly went back where she came from. The 'Truth' then chuckle before it spoke. " ** _Good luck._** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And done. That's what happen.  
> Weiss: Thank you to give us what happen.  
> Ruby: Woah... so that what happen... right, Weiss?  
> Weiss: Yup. That's what happen Ruby.  
> Ruby: Okay.  
> Yang: but not only that, but also- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING WEISS SAW IN THE WHITE VOID AND HOW DID IT KNOW?!  
> Weiss: Honestly, i'm actually sure what that thing I saw in the white void, god or not, it is for sure really.  
> Ruby: Me too, Weiss.  
> Blake: Me neither as well.  
> Me: Well... that for the viewer to find out or figure it out them selves. I love this chapter because it is short, which make it a lot more easier for me. Now then... time for the next chapter of TGATW, which is chapter XXV, but why do I keep saying that? Because I need more words, that's why.


	30. Chapter XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here another short chapter and it will the last one in the past.  
> Weiss: Yeah, the next will be my demise.  
> Me: Yeah... probably... also; please support these guys in the link I'm giving you guys (link here: wwwchangeorg/p/tumblr-remove-tumblr-s-brand-new-safe-mode-update or if your too lazy, here the link: https://www.change.org/p/tumblr-remove-tumblr-s-brand-new-safe-mode-update). The main reason why is descripted on the page, so please check it out. Why...? Because the new safe mode on Tumblr suck that's why. Now then... please enjoy.

Qrow and Winter, who is with her group to investigated, were at the cave when Qrow came into the room before he saw the strain of bloods on the floor of the room and the machine, which shockly to him look like the one in the Beacon Vault and is shocked of what he saw before Winter came into the room and saw the strain of blood as well as she spoke. "This is... blood?"

"Where is she?" Qrow asked angrily.

"Huh?"

"Where is the hell is your younger sister, Winter?" Qrow asked her again with a tone of anger in his voice.

* * *

 

_Later... at the Rose-Xiaolong household..._

Qrow was knocking on the door hard as he yelled. "TAI! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"What is it, Qrow?" Tai said as he open the door, only for Qrow to barge into the house, which cause Tai yelled at him. "Wait a minute, Qrow! Why are you barging in here like that?!"

Qrow ignore him as he went up the stairs and head toward Ruby's room before he slam open the door, which startled Ruby, which cause her to stand up as she spoke. "Uncle Qrow?!"

Qrow turn to look at Weiss, who was sitting in Ruby's bed, before he head toward her and grap her by the collar with his right hand as he was pissed before he spoke in a tone of anger. "I went to that cave! What the hell is that mess?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE?!"

"Uncle Qrow-"

That was when Tai grab Qrow's right arm and start crushing his bone with his hand, causing Qrow to let go of Weiss, before Tai spoke to him as he and Qrow glare at each other in anger. "Qrow... I am not gonna allow this behavior to continue in this house and you not _dared_ to touch anyone that means anything to Ruby."

Ruby look at the two mens as they glare intensely each other in anger.

* * *

 

_Later..._

After Winter, who was knocked out by Qrow along with her group who were also knocked out by him, came into the Rose-Xiao Long house and Tai explained to her what happened at the cave in the dinner room of the house, which made Winter speak while Qrow was drinking his drink. "I see... so that's what happen... a cult was involve with the disappearances... they use a machine to take Ruby's soul out of her body and put someone else in her body... Weiss then somehow put Ruby's own soul into a beowolf... that's quite an explanation for my sister, Tai."

"Yeah, right." Qrow bitterly said as he is being sarcastic, but Winter ignore him as she ask Tai.

"So why is there blood strain?" Winter asked.

"... After your sister came in all bloody." Tai said to Winter after he was silent for a bit as he explain it to the Specialist. "I went into the cave to check it out and see what has happen in there, I saw that dead thing on the floor. So I buried it under the burned tree at the enterance of the cave."

The face Tai made was like he was shook by it as he continue to speak to Winter. "That... that thing wasn't human, faunus, or grimm at all!! I don't know what it was, but all I know that it wasn't either of those things that I ever saw!"

The room was silent before Qrow spoken. "Tsk, I knew it was your sister's fault."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, she was the one who put Ruby's soul into that beowolf and like that now." Qrow said.

"Qrow." Tai said, as he decide he has a enough of Qrow's recent behavior. "Get. Out."

"Or else wha-"

" **GET! OUT!** " Tai yelled at Qrow in anger as emphasis as possible. Both Qrow and Winter were startled by Tai's sudden outburst before Qrow wisely decide to get out of the house as he knew that he would never dare to piss off Tai as he know what happen to the last time he tried that when they were in Beacon Academy and did not end well for Qrow as he know. After a while, it was silent in the house before Winter spoken.

"Well, that was... interest." Winter said as she try to process of what just happen.

"That's okay." Tai said to Winter as he spoke. "You know, if I have to be honest, I don't really a stable relationship with Qrow. In fact, my relationship with Raven was better and she was the one who abandon us for leading her tribe."

Winter found that information quite... interest.

* * *

 

_Later..._

After Winter talked to Weiss, she left the house along with Jarek. Jarek then spoke to Winter. "Your younger sister, Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, looked like she would never recovered."

"Oh, she will." Winter said as she smirked.

"You sould conflicted about it." Jarek said.

"That because those eyes..." Winter said. "Her eyes are burning with determination."

* * *

 

_A month later..._

Weiss was just walking in the street of Atlas to one of it's airship docks with her robot guards after she met with her board when Qrow made an appearance in the crowd and took out his weapon before he dashed toward Weiss and only stop mere inches away from her neck as the robot guards aim their guns at him. Weiss gesture the guard to put away their guns before Qrow spoke to her about the robot guard that were design to protect the CEO. "Assassination could've done just like that, Ms. Schnee. Shoudn't you rethink your method of your making your robot guards."

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Weiss said sarcastically as she walk passed him with her robot guards. "After all, you still don't know just how big the world is."

Qrow look at her as he was confused before his fallen off of his weapon, which cause him to look down and was shocked to see his blade was cut off before he turn back to look at Weiss only to see she has the Knight's sword in her right hand and somehow summon while she was laughing at him as she spoke. "You put on quite a show, you drunken crow!"

"... When she summon that sword?" Qrow ask himself as he was still confused... only for a handcruff to put on his arm by Winter.

"Qrow, you're under arrest."

"HUH?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And another short chapter done! Shitty end for Qrow now, huh?  
> Ruby: Well, that's explain why I never talk to him.  
> Blake: But the question remain that what happen to Sun?  
> Me: Hmm? Oh, him? Well, after you got to Mistral, he got arrest for stalking you for over 2 months after Ghira sent the police of Mistral a letter about him doing that because let's face it, this is reality and Sun is an idiot. Why? Become sometimes the fans are dumb.  
> Weiss: Okay... how long is he facing?  
> Me: Ehhh, I say... between 9 to 20 years.  
> Yang: Damn, Sun got it hard.  
> Me: Pretty much, but hey, it make it easier for me to write.


	31. Chapter XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Finally, here the usually chapters.  
> Weiss: Yeah... and the chapter of my demise.  
> Me: Oh, don't worry about it, Weiss. Anyway... there will be a few scenes in the FMA manga of chapter 25 that will be left out to make it easier for me to write.  
> Ruby: So... the usual?  
> Me: Yeah... so... please enjoy.

"... So that's what happen." Raven said to Weiss. Weiss look down in shame as she nodded to her as she got the injuries she received from Raven as she beat up Weiss in between her stories due to Ruby being beowolf. Raven just sighed at this "Qrow is a idiot, but still..."

RWBY look at Raven with a confuse expression on their faces before she crack her fists as she told them, causing to sweat in fear and for Weiss, who let out a watefall of comedic tears of horror, as Raven spoke. " **There's a coffin store, so go get the ones THAT'LL FIT YOUR SIZES!!** "

"I-i'm sorry!" Weiss said to her as she bow down in sheer terror as she whimper in fear before she spoke to Raven as she plead her. "Please, do anything to me, I deserve every single one for Ruby being a beowolf she is now!! So do your worse!"

Raven was silent before she got up from her chair and walk toward Weiss. Weiss closed her eyes tightly and accepted her own inevitable doom of being killed by one of Ruby's mother. Raven glare at Weiss...

And then punched Weiss in the face.

Weiss was surprise as, it was quite serious painful, she didn't expect it to be gentle and hold back from Raven of all people before she spoke to Weiss.

"Sure, you're an idiot sometimes Weiss, but frankly..." Raven said before she smirk, not a fake, but a genuine smirk, as she told her. "You getting off easy."

Weiss and RBY were shock of what Raven just said due to her usual personality.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

As they were walking through the streets of Wammerfell at night along with Lilith, they still were confused of why Raven letting Weiss off easy despite her being the one to put Ruby's soul in a beowolf body as Weiss spoke to herself. "I still don't get it, why did she let me off so easy despite my involvement?"  
"Maybe because you are my girlfriend?" Ruby said.

"I don't know about that." Weiss said.

"You guys are idiots sometimes." Lilith said to them, which cause them to be confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? Sure, you were the one who put Ruby's soul in a beowolf body, but that also showcase that you are willing to sacrifice your own life for Ruby." Lilith explain to them. "That earn Raven's respect for you."

RWBY were surprised to learn about that and look at each others before Weiss remember something that she completely forgot and face palm herself for it. "Shit! Ruby, why did we came to Wammerfell for?!"

Weiss and Ruby run back toward the meat shop as Ruby told them. "Lilith, we're going back!"

"Just don't get yourselves killed by Raven." Lilith said.

"We'll try not to!" Weiss and Ruby shouted.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the meat shop..._

Raven was sharping her katana with a sharing stone, or a whet stone if you prefer, as she check if it the right sharpness. That was when Weiss open the door and try to speak to Raven. "Raven-!"

Weiss was then interrupted when Raven throw her katana above Weiss' head, causing her to shake in terror as Ruby, Blake, and Yang sweatdrop at this as Raven yelled at her. "YOU IDIOT! Why are you back so soon?!"

Weiss and Ruby sit down in a seiza position before Weiss ask Raven. "Raven, I want to know if it true you respect me for willing to sacrifice my life for Ruby."

Raven was silent as she silently stare at Weiss before she just and spoke to her. "Idiot, what do you think? You've been through enough to allow me to say that you deserved to married Ruby."

Weiss was stunned with silence of what she heard from Raven before she spoke to her as she scratch her forehead. "Well, I was asking for it. Not really painful, I felt more like... umm..."

"That?" Ruby said.

"Yeah..."

"You idiots..." Raven to them said as she grab Weiss' shoulder and put her arm around Ruby's neck before they hugged them both. "You don't have to force yourself."

Weiss was suprised by Raven's own sudden kindness, but she easily accept it because due to Weiss' own lousy childhood and the pain she went through to that point as Ruby put her hand on her mother's shoulder. Yang and Blake were watching and they go 'awwww' before Raven broke the hug as she speak. "But still, the question remain... did Ruby see that 'thing'?"

"Ah... umm... I don't know anything." Ruby said.

"Hmm... could it be that she lost her memory from shock?" Raven ask herself as she wonder about it. "Let's try getting Ruby's memories back. Considering that she lost her entire body."

"That right! If I have saw it, then Ruby must have to!" Weiss said.

"So if I get that memory back then-!" Ruby said before she was interrupted.

"But... that memory..." Raven said to herself.

"Yeah... that..." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah..." Blake and Yang said as they sweatdrop.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked as she was confused.

"Not wrong, more like... scary...?" Raven said as she turn her arm into tentacles.

"Yep, like scary." Weiss said as she too turn her arms into tentacle too.

"Really scary." Yang said as she also turn her arm into tentacles as well.

"Like those tentacles from my manga." Blake said as she turn her arm into tentacles like the others.

"You guys are too ambiguous, I don't get it." Ruby said to them as she blankly look as she was still confused of what they are saying.

"You could go insane..." Raven said.

"Maybe turn into a vegetable." Weiss said.

"You might transformed into Lust from FMA." Yang said. And Blake was nodding at all of the 3 suggestions. Ruby just felt really small compare as they were suggesting those things before she spoke.

"Even so... I don't care as long there is a possiblity!" Ruby said to them.

Raven thought about it before she spoke to them. "Alright. Let's finds a way to return your memory. I'll try asking the professionals. But, before that, you guys are probably hungry. Let's eat. You aren't going back until you find a solution, right? Come on, how long are you guys gonna stand there?"  
"Yeah yeah! We're coming!"

* * *

 

_A day later..._

"Shit, it's late already." Weiss said as they left the only liberary of Wammerfell.

"Weiss always lose track of time when reading books~." Ruby said cheerfully.

"YOU TOO! Let's just take a shortcut." Weiss said as they take a turn to a alley as they run. "If we don't hurry, Raven is going to kill us."

"Miss, miss over here." Someone said, which cause RWBY to see a person with amber eyes in ragged clothing as he walk toward them with a bucket. "Would you please give me mon-"

"Shut up and get a job!" Weiss as RWBY break into a run.

"HUH?!"

The hobo soon drop his bucket and chased after them. "Hey, wolfy-"

"Sorry, I have no money." Ruby said.

"Blond-"

"I don't got any." Yang said.

"The kittyca-"

"Me either." Blake said.

"Come on! The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company should be loaded with money!" The hobo said.

"I don't know what you talking about." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Don't act dumb. You're quite a famous person around the world of Remnant, you know." The hobo said to Weiss. "I even heard you mght have transfer a girl's soul to a big-boob huge-size beowolf?"

That was when they stop running. "Bingo?"  
"You're annoying." Weiss and Yang said before they stomp their foots into his face, sending the hobo flying into a pile of trashes, which reveal his brown-color scorpion-like tail from his ragged cloths which possible means he is somekind of scorpion faunus, before Weiss spoke to Yang. "Let's go, Yang. He's annoying."  
"I know. Right?" Yang said.

"You broke my nose!" The scorpion faunus hobo said, revealing his ponytail-style brown hair and his eye turn from amber to purple, before he point at Weiss and Yang. "Hey you! You don't have to act like that just because I guess you partner is abig-boob huge-size beowolf! I want to see the face of your parent!"

Weiss and Yang decide to respond to him and his respond by throwing two trashcans at him before beating him up as two cats, one black and one white, were watching them from the roof of a building as they shouted at the scorpion faunus hobo. "YOU'RE SO PERSISTENT!!!"

The scorpion faunus hobo giggle in pain in respond as he knew why they were doing this as he spoke. "Getting so work over it probably means that-"

" **You won't talking, would you?** " Weiss and Yang said in a demonic voice as Weiss is twitching with anger at him while Yang is also twitching with anger as she clench and cracks her fists together before Ruby put both of her hands on them (with Blake putting her's on Yang's) as she spoke to them.

"Let me do it. Mister." Ruby said. The scorpion faunus hobo then give an O.O expression on his face when Ruby loom over him before picking him up by the hood of his ragged cloths before she spoke to him. "Please cut it out."  
"Oh, I apologize." The scorpion faunus hobo said before he use his scorpion-like tail to whip and hit at Ruby's face and broke her outer jawbone. He laughed before he landed.

"You bastard!" Yang shouted as she attempt to punch him, but miss when the scorpion hobo dodge by jumping before landing.

"I'm done with you! Goodbye!" The scorpion faunus hobo shouted before he attempt to run.

"I WON'T LET YOU RUN AWAY!" Weiss shouted as she claped her hands together before putting both on the ground and head toward two walls of two different buildings before she created a stone wall in between the scorpion faunus hobo and his escape route.

"Ohh, amazing!" The scorpion faunus hobo said as he was amazed of what he seen. "But-!"

Then he climb up on the stone wall and quickly head to the top, which shocked them as Yang shouted. "WHAT?!"

"I'm amazing too!" The scorpion faunus hobo said when he made it to the top before jumping over the stone wall, leaving a buffled RWBY behind. They were still shock with blank expression on their faces of what they saw when Yang spoke.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue." Weiss said.

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

At a bar called 'The Golden Stringer', as someone, who is also a scorpion faunus, but he look he is a cross between Jaune and a younger version of Tyrain with blonde hair and purple eyes with razor-sharp teeths and a golden glowing stringer on his tail as it is wrap around his waist while wearing a black-color short leather jacket with a fur collar, black-color leather pant, and shoes with an upward tip, spoke to the scorpion faunus hobo, who is actually Tyrain himself, now wearing his more normal clothings, while he was with two hot womens. "Good work, Tyrain! You're awesome!"  
"It's my pleasure." Tyrain said.

"Coming over to Wammerfell on her own sure save us a lot of trouble." The blonde scorpion faunus said.

"What should we do, Mammon?" A tall middle age human man with white hair and red eyes named Volos asked, with a short black-hair, red eye young adult faunus man with a dog tail and with a katana on his right shoulder named Harnell and, with a parapagus-type conjoined young adult (unknown if they're either a faunus or a human) women called Bái and Lǐ with white hair on the right head (Bái) and black hair on the left hand (Lǐ) as both of them have red eyes like the other two, behind him.

"Hurry and get her to come over here." Mammom told them. "Use force if you have to bring her over here if she resist, but... She's a big guest. Don't kill her no mattet what."

When Mammon point at them, revealing he has an purple-colored crest of a Aratron-symbol on the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Thank god, she didn't murder me.  
> Ruby: See Weiss? You're alright.  
> Me: Right.... *look at the audience* Now, time for some notes. Orignally, Tyrain wasn't suppose to be in this chapter, but I decide to add him because he and Mammon are both scorpion faunus, which it made easier for me to write. Harnell is based on Hunter, one of the 5 main characters from Road Rovar. Now for Bái and Lǐ... they surprising, in physically term, look like Weiss and Blake, which even include Lǐ having cat ears, which make them quite ambiguous as it is unknown they're either human or faunus, so the only different between them and WB is that they're conjoined twins and both having red eyes. Woah, this is already been my longest note on this fic.  
> Blake: Considering you made plenty of long note in other fics.  
> Yang: HA!  
> Me: Oh shut up.


	32. Chapter XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There will be 2 chapters, a RWBY: BERSERK chapter, a omake and another chapter.  
> Weiss: So that's it?  
> Me: Part form the this being shorter than the chapter it was based on... yeah that's it. Also, another appearance of Pyrrha! WOO! Please enjoy.

Hunter was just minding his own business when Raven came in. "Hey, grandpa. I got a quick question."

"What?"

"Do you know how to treat memory loss?" Raven asked.

"Hmm..." Hunter thought about it for a while as he scratch his beard on his chin to think about it before he answer. "You could hypnosis on one. But punching them work just as good since it give a strong shock."

"A strong shock... huh..." Raven said to herself before she got up and left. "Sorry to bothering you grandpa."

"Yeah, go. I'm busy with 'something' afterall.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss was lifting dumbbell when she remember something and groan about it. Which they notice after Raven, Blake, and Yang were discussing of giving Ruby a punch to the head when Ruby ask her girlfriend. "Something's wrong, Weiss?"

"It's that time of the month again." Weiss said.

"Ohhh..."

"What?" Raven asked.

"You see mom, Weiss has to meet with her board of directors once every month to discussed details of things and often come back being unhappy... unless she cuddle with me." Ruby told her mother.

"Yeah, and they're so annoying." Weiss said before she dress up. "But it can't be helped."

"Take care of yourself, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Thank, bye!" Weiss said before she closed the door as she left. Ruby waved goodbye to her girlfriend before her mother asked.

"Does she always rush like that?" Raven asked.

"Yup, that's right!" Ruby said as she confirm her. "Knowing her, I better be jogging!"

"Don't run." Raven said as she grab her daughter by the tail to keep her from running away while Yang punch her fist together as they grin devilishly together. "You'll stay and be our sparing partner."

Ruby scream in terror as she comedic cried while Blake was watching with a bored look.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in Mistral..._

Pyrrha was excising with some makeshift dumbbell out of stone block and a iron bar when Jake came into the house and notice her excising in a annoyed tone of voice. "Again?"

"Nikos warriors constantly trained themselv-"

"Whatever! Wipe your face!" Jake said to Pyrrha as he threw a towel at her before Jake has introduce someone who came in. "You have a guest."  
Pyrrha was silent before she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the healer of this place." He said before he ask her. "I heard story around here that you were undercontrol and was force to murder people against your will, is that right?"

Pyrrha was silent, but the healer knew that by looking at her eyes, they were filled with guilt and despair, before he spoke to her. "I understand you feel guilty of murdering those people, but you must break out of that cycle. You must endure."

There was silent for a long while until there were two large mens, bounty hunters, appear as they came inside as they sarcastically spoke as one of them grin. "Pardon our intrusion~."

They quickly notice Pyrrha as one of them. "It's true! A girl with a mutanted arm! A seriously injured one at that and it's a large bounty!"

"This'll make us rich!" One of them with the glasses said. That was when Pyrrha came out of the house before she spoke.

"It'll be troublesome if I still here." Pyrrha said.

"Miss!"

"What a cooperative, gir-" The one in glasses said before his arm was blown off and he scream in pain. This shock his buddy before he shouted as he attempt to punch her. "WHAT DID YOU D-"

Pyrrha then grab his face and use her semblance to rip him from the inside. The people of the slum were amazed by this before Pyrrha begin to walk, that was when the healer spoke to her. "You're going?"

Pyrrha was silent before she give him an answer as she walk away. "I can no longer turn back of what I've done."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Wammerfell..._

Ruby was just minding her own business as she was watering the plant in front of the meat shop before a crumble piece of paper roll over to her. Ruby look around to see who threw it, but can't see anyone who did it. "Who is it throwing out litter like that?"

When Ruby open the paper, she read it as Tyrain was looking at her at the top of a building.

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

Volos (who is sitting on a rock), Harnell (who is laying on the rooftop), and Bái and Lǐ (who were standing) were waiting for Ruby at the abandon area of Wammerfell, which was once a dust factory. Bái and Lǐ than ask Volo in unison. "Would she come?"

"Dunno." Volos said as he told Bái and Lǐ. "She might bring her allies along with her."

That was when Harnell stiff the air before telling them. "She's here."

Volos and Bái and Lǐ turn to look at him before Volos asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah, what a brave girl." Harnell said as he smile before getting up. "She's alone."

Ruby was walking toward them of where they are before Harnell jumped land behind her, which cause her to turn and look at him before Harnell spoke to her. "We're been waiting for you."

"'I know your secret, come to the abandon dust factory.'" Ruby said from the paper that was written on it before she asked. "Are you the ones who knows my sercet?"

"Yup, we know. Quite a lot." Harnell said.

"I too would like to know what are my secrets." Ruby said.

"In that case, we'll get to the point." Volos said before telling Ruby. "Come with us, you might get to learn what you want to know."

"But my mom told me to not to follow strangers." Ruby said. Their expression were blank as they were silent before Harnell spoke.

"How old are you?" Harnell asked.

"21."

"A 21 years old should be able to think and act his or her own, right?" Harnell said, which cause Ruby to nod in response. He then told her. "Listen, if you're a growup, you should act on your decision."

"That's right, I should decide on my own!" Ruby said as she point at herself.

"That's right! Com-"

Ruby then kick Harnell in the head, which surprised the hell out of Volos and Bái and Lǐ before she spoke. "After thinking about it on my own..."

Ruby then turn to face them as she spoke to them as she active Crescent Rose Gibbous into origami claw mode. "I decide to force those secrets out of you."

Volos snorted as he got out his huge sledgehammer as he spoke. "So it has come down to the use of force."

Ruby then charged at them as they were prepare to fight her... only for Ruby to run pass them and go inside of the abandon dust factory building, knocking down a pair of old metal doors in the process, thanked to her own speed semblance. They turn their head around as Bái and Lǐ have a blank expressions on their faces due to what just happen right now and Volos and his mind was slow to realize it before Bái and Lǐ spoke in unison. "She ran."

When Bái and Lǐ said it, Volos come to realize what happen. "OOH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'OOH'?! AFTER HER, VOLOS!" Bái and Lǐ shouted at Volos in unison. They soon give the chase after Ruby as they run in the abandon dust factory building. Bái and Lǐ then spoke in unison. "Dammit, she's so troublesome!"

"Don't be hasty. We have the advantage of the territory." Volos said calmly as he told them as they chase Ruby through the abandon dust factory building. "An outsider like her won't know the way around this building. Eventually, she's run into a deadend. Then we'll be able to capture her easily."

Unfortunately for Volos, he was quickly proven wrong about Ruby not knowing the abandon dust factory building as she turn to the right, duck under a arch, and jump over a fallen pipe. Which piss off Bái and Lǐ off as Bái shouted at Volos as they ran. "WTF IS THIS?! YOU SAID WE HAD THE ADVANTAGE OF THE TERRITORY!"

"VOLOS! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Lǐ shouted at Volos as they ran.

' _How nostalgic. That's right, I used to often play tags with my team when we were training._ ' Ruby thought as she ran through the abandon dust factory building.

"That beowolf girl keep running around without intent to attack us." Volos said to himself before he realized what Ruby was possible doing. "I see. A grimm body with a soul is quite convenient indeed."

"What?" Bái and Lǐ said in unison as they were confused.

"She's planning to run us around until we're get too tired to fight effectively. Them come to finish us." Volos told them. That was when Harnell catch up with them thanked to his speed as he was running on the giant pipes, which Volos notice. "Harnell! You finally woke up."

"SHUT UP! Hey Bái and Lǐ! How much longer are you gonna be running with that slow and old ox?" Harnell ask Bái and Lǐ before he jumped off of the giant pipe. "I'll intercept her and stall her!"

"Right!" Bái and Lǐ said in unison.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the abandon dust factory building..._

' _So now... what should I do?_ ' Ruby wonders in thought as she was thinking. ' _I could make a drophole. *sigh* It would be so much better if I have my girlfriend's abilities._ '

That was when Ruby notce a piece of a pipe above being and was going to fall on her before she dodge out of the way by jumping backward. That was when Harnell landed behind her and attempt to knock her with the back of his katana, but failed before Ruby attempt to kick him, but he dodge it by arching backward before he jump backward away from her as he was thinking. ' _Alright, using the back of my katana is useless. I wanna cut her up so very badly, but I was ordered not to. Tsk. What a tough opponent. Better open the gap and attack her from a short distanc-_ '

Harnell's thought were then interrupted when Ruby destoryed his katana with Crescent Rose Gibbous easily, which cause him to yelled. "MY FAVORITE KATA-"

Ruby then kick him in the face, sending flying into the wall. That was when Bái and Lǐ appear and dashed toward Ruby before they actived their shared semblance as they turn into mist and were about to enter Ruby's own body as they spoke to her in unison in their mist form. "Excuse our intrusion."

When Bái and Lǐ enter her and processed her, they made a comment as Bái spoke. "Oooh, it's unexpectedly comfortable."

"I know." Lǐ said as she agree with her sister.

"Wha-WHAT?!"

"We're processing you." Bái and Lǐ said. That was when Volos appear before he arm grab her and put her right arm behind her before he smash her into the ground.

"You two alright?" Volos asked.

"Oh, what do you think?" Bái and Lǐ said sarcastically in unison before Volos spoke to Ruby.

"You're called Ruby Rose, right?" Volos asked before he told Ruby. "Come with us... to our boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh no, i'm kidnap! D:  
> Me: Yeah, that what happen. But if I pick a favorite of this trio... it would be Bái and Lǐ. Also, I GOT OVER 200000 WORDS ON A3O! WOO!  
> Weiss: I do wonder something though... what happen if they go on a one-to-one fight?  
> Me: Oh it's simple... Ruby would easily win against Volos and Harnell, with Bái and Lǐ being the only ones lucky thanked to their semblance.


	33. Chapter XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay... I got nothing.  
> Weiss: Again?  
> Me: Yes.

Ruby was being kept at the warehouse section of the Gold Stringer Bar with both of her hands tie up with chains and her right ankle was wrap up and tie in chain that was connected to the wall. Ruby was silent when Bái and Lǐ spoke in unison to her while inside of her body. "Sorry about this. We're supposed to be the guard. It may feels weird with us processing you, but you got to did with this."

"No, it's okay, I already got used to it." Ruby said with a sighed.

"... Your body is pretty interest." Bái and Lǐ said in unison.

"You two aren't ordinary conjoined twins either, right?" Ruby asked.

"You know about what Kimeras are? Which literally means 'Composite Beasts'? or a chimera grimm in that case?" Bái and Lǐ ask Ruby in unison before they told her in unison. "Our body is merged with a King Taijitu."

Ruby was shocked of what she just heard them say. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way. We're a successful example! Even through we're just of what those scientist guys who just consider us to be just experiment prototypes because they mainly use beowolves since they're the most comman." Bái and Lǐ told Ruby in unison as they continue to speak to her in unison. "We're just used to be a normal civilian of Vacuo and a circus freaks at a circus, while Volos was in Vale's military and Harnell was in Mistral's military, when the Great War broke out 95 years ago. We were seriously injured when a group of Mistralian and Atlesian soldiers attack our town. We were half dead when a group of soldiers from Vale carried to us into Vale's military research labs to be use as experiment when they were using beowolves to fused people with. And... we got this body when we were merged with that King Taijitu."

"THAT'S JUST CRUEL!" Ruby yelled.

"What is?" Bái and Lǐ asked in unison.

"That the Vale's military did that kind of experiment and that you two got that body... that's just too cruel!" Ruby explained, which cause Bái and Lǐ to both chuckle in unison before they spoke in unison.

"It was really an inhumane experiment." Bái and Lǐ said in unison. "The next thing we knew after being blown in half with a lazer weapon was that we got a body of a King Taijitu."

"Yeah, they didn't care about how we felt." Harnell said before he explained to Ruby. "Those bastard scientists just looked at us if we were just their lab rats and playthings. That's right. There were many failed experiments before us in the labs, too. But we were the successful ones among them, so we survived. We just wanted to live. We would've have died in these bodies if we were left at that place. Doesn't matter in hell if we were just a bunch of chimera grimms or whatever or whoever wins lives... what a bizarre life, huh?"

"Hey, mister over there, what grimm are you merged with?" Ruby ask Harnell.

"Take a guess." Harnell said.

"Check him out when he piss, he does it with one leg up." Bái and Lǐ told Ruby in unison as they giggle, along with Ruby, at it in unison.

"IT WAS ONLY THAT ONE TIME!" Harnell yelled at Bái and Lǐ.

"With a dog, that funny." Ruby said as she giggle at that.

"Yeah, but at least it's a pretty convenient body." Harnell said.

"You're pretty positive about it." Ruby said.

"Maybe too positive about it. But hey, it's way better here than being in that shitty and boring lab." Harnell said as he told Ruby. "People who have certain reason that they cannot live in the world normally are gathered here."

That was when Mammon enter the room, while being follow by Volos, a guy in glasses, and a bandage mummy, as they enter the room. Mammon then spoke. "Her?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool. Nice meet ya kid!" Mammon said as he patted Ruby on the head before he spoke to her as he introduce himself to her. "I'm called Mammon, let's be friend."

That was when Ruby notice and saw the purple-colored crest of a Aratron-symbol on the back of Mammon's right hand before she spoke. "That colored taboo!"

"Mm? You know about this?" Mammon asked.

"I met Neo, who now has a blue-green color Ophiel crest on her top right leg." Ruby explain.

"OOH! You met Leviathan! Oh well..." Mammon said.

"Are you guys bad people?" Ruby asked.

"Well, i'm not a good person, but i'm not bad either. Anyhow, you're called Ruby something, right?" Mammon asked before he told her. "How does it feel with a immortal body with only your soul?"

"How do you know about me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you're with easily the most powerful CEO of a dust company on the planet, that how!" Mammon explained.

"What do you want bringing me here?" Ruby asked.

"To transfer someone's own soul into a grimm body... doesn't that grant a person more power than their previous worthless mortal body? Eh?" Mammon asked before he grin, showing his razor sharp teeths and purple eyes. "Afterall, i'm very greedy~! I want money! I want women to have sex with! Land too! Fame also! I want everything in the world! And also... I want more power. Do you get it? You have that possibility. You'll cooperate with us. If you refuse, we'll just dissect you by body piece to body piece."

"Lame. You guys are really indeed bad people." Ruby said before she use her own head to hit Mammon's face, which knock off and broke his glasses, which reveal his purple eyes, but he easily recovered.

"Not bad, but my turn." Mammon said with a grin before he grab Ruby's head and smash her into the floor before he spoke to her. "Alright, chill. Okay? Good."

Mammon then remember something. "Oops, sorry about that Bái and Lǐ. I forget you two are processing her. But hey, I like peoples like you who don't hesitate! I like that aspect of yours! But that won't work at all. If you want to beat me, you gonna do at least like this."

That was when Volos smash the top part of Mammon's head with his sledgehammer, which cause Mammon's body to fall on the floor. This shocked Ruby. "What the...? Why did you do that?! I thought he was your-"

That was when Mammon's stand up.

"Boss..."

Then... Mammon regenerate the top part of his head in an instant before he spoke to Ruby. "That's one death."  
Mammon the spoke to Volos. "Hey, do it more elegantly?"

"Sorry."

"It's gotta be like that." Mammon said.

"No way." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah. You know what a 'Divinus Truci' is, right?" Mammon asked before he explained it to her. "It's a artifically created grimm. A grimm that is not a grimm at the same time. The person before you is one of them. I'm created and build to be tough. I've been living like this for over 1500 years now."

"That's... that's insane..." Ruby mutter in shock, which cause Mammon to laugh.

"There are places in this world where the sun never shines on. You people in the nice world above can't really image how we could've done it in the underworld. These chimera grimms guys aren't known to the world of Remnant up above, they're standing right here. There's no such thing as 'no such thing'." Mammon explained to Ruby. "Your existance prove that, no? You, living in a beowolf body. I told you my secret. Now, tell me yours... about how your soul is transfer into your current body right now."

Ruby is silent before Bái and Lǐ spoke to her in unison. "You should speak... you don't wanna get dissected and be treated like a lab rat, tight?"

I can't... I don't remember how my soul is transfer into this current body." Ruby explained. "And it was other person who transfer my soul for me, so I don't know."

"Right, that the person who did the transfer. I'll go ask him." Mammon said.

"It was my girlfriend, but she's not here now." Ruby explained. All of them have various blank expressions on their faces before they spoke each other, which give Ruby a blank face while she listen to them.

"Did I ask something inconsiderate?" Mammon asked one of them.

"Well, she's a 21 years old woman afterall, so she's still might be sensitive about it." Harnell said before Mammon spoke to Ruby.

"Well... I don't know how to say this, umm... cheer up, okay?" Mammon.

' _They're think that my girlfriend is dead for some reason._ ' Ruby thought as she turn to look at the audience.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at city of Mantle in Atlas..._

Weiss then sneeze, which cause a receptionist of SDC to ask out of concern. "Are you okay, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yeah, it's just a sneeze, that's all." Weiss said before she walk down the hall. She was about to turn, only to see Adem right by the corner. Adem was very happy to see her again as Weiss spoke one word. "Motherf-"

* * *

 

_Later..._

It was reveal that General Luke Richard was here of talking to the Atlas Council of the process of rebuilding the city of Atlas. Both he and Weiss talk over some cups of tea as General Luke Richard asked her. "You were at Wammerfell to cause Vacuo?"

"No, I was there to see Raven, my teacher." Weiss told him.

"Ooh, the teacher who taught you... she must be awesome." General Luke Richard said.

"Yeah, she is awsome." Weiss said. ' _And terrifying too._ '

"Maybe I should recuit her." General Luke Richard told himself.

"Nah, you shouldn't." Weiss told him. "You must be prepare to lose an army and a couple of billions dollars to try to face her.

Adem and General Luke Richard were confused by what she meant by that.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Meat shop..._

"Raven, I found out about it." One of the tribe members told Raven as Yang and Blake were out dating. "Around noon yesterday, someone saw Ruby walk into the abandon dust factory building here."

"After that?"

"Guys are from a bar called 'Golden Stringer' when they came out and took her underground."

"'Golden Stringer', Huh?" Raven said. "I'll go say hi."

* * *

 

_Later... at Golden Stringer..._

Raven was at the enterance of the bar when a few guys attempt to block before one of them, the big guy, spoke. "Are you sniffing around our bar?"  
"Normal people shouldn't be poking their noses in like that."

"Good, you guys are easy to understand." Raven said sarcastically.

"Since you understand, hurry up and scram-"

"Where's the person in charge of this place?" Raven asked as she walked pass them without giving a single fuck.

"HEY, YOU WAIT!"

"DON'T FREAKING IGNORE US!"

Raven then promptly beat upon the ground easily like it was nobody's business. One of them decide to pull out his knife as he spoke to her. "You got gut, you hag!"

That cause Raven to twich in anger before she easily smash both him and the guy with the gas mask into the wall with just a kick. It cause the remaining two to freak out in fear of what is going on. "What the hell?!"

"She's a hunter, you idiot! Bring the big guns out!"

"What you guys...?" Said the crocodile faunus who is over 6 feet tall and has a regressive form of atavism named Vulch, who slighty couch down to go outside of the bar as he speak. "Can't even finish one little mouse?"

"Vulch!"

That was when Vulch notice Raven, which cause him to drool as he smell her scent. "Woman! It's a woman! I love women!"

"That's the end of you woman! Vulch is different from the rest of us! He's got crocodile blood running through his vein because he's a crocodile faunus! He's a beast! A beast, I tell you!"

"Missy... there's a lot of freaks like me so..." Vulch told Raven before he dashed toward her. "It's not my fault if you get hurt!"

That was when Tai appear out of fucking no where when he easily one punch Vulch in the face with just one punch obiviously, which surprised the hell out of everyone here, including Raven, just as she spoke to him as he was grinding his own teeths together in anger. "Oh Tai, didn't think you came."

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY WOMAN!! TAKE THIS!!!" Tai shouted at him before he begun to beat Vulch up senselessly.

"Ooh, stop it, Tai~! You're calling me your woman loudly and proudly." Raven said as she was blusing.

' _HE'S A BEAST!'_ They thought as they comedic cried.

"So... any of you want to answer?" Raven asked.

"Don't underestimate us!"

"We're known for keeping secret well!"

"Attack!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Let's just say that they failed epically as they were beaten by Raven before she grab Vulch by his shirt. "So where is the beowolf girl? If you don't spill it out..."

"Or what?" Vulch said. He got his answer when Raven intensely glare at him, which cause him to do it. "Okay, i'll spill it..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the bar..._

One of them was waving a lighter in front of Ruby as he spoke. "The day you were 16. Going back to the day when you lost your body and was transfer to a beowolf body... back... back..."

Ruby was silent before she answer with a blank face as she shook her head. "Nothing at all."

They groan together in annoyance before Mammon spoke. "Hypnosis can't recall memories either."

"Sorry, first time doing it to this girl."

"So troublesome. Let's just take her apart and let me analyze her." One of them, the one with the slim beard, suggest.

"Well, if you're going to do that, at least let someone at surgeon level do it." Ruby said as she want to troll one of them. "It's not pleasure thought to be tampered by amateurs."

The one with the slim beard twitch in anger as Mammon chuckle as he was quite amused by her attitude. "Ooh... well said, well said."  
"Hm... this girl got some guts... I like girls like you... but!" The one with the slim beard said as he spoke to Ruby as he turn his finger into sharp claws as he growled in anger. "It pissed me off. That attitude of fearlessness. It make me seriously want to break you apart."  
"Calm down." Mammon order him. "We spent a lot of effort getting her."

Ruby was silent before she heard and spoke. "There's one thing i'm scared of..."

"What?" Bái and Lǐ asked in unison.

"It's here. The terror..." Ruby said. They look at her in confusion before something blew a hole in the wall, which confused the one with the eyepatch and the bandage mummy even more.

"HUH?"

That was when Raven after she beat the guys behind after she blew a hole in the another wall and she was dragging one of the unconscious member by the collar of his shirt as she is strolling into the room like a boss.

"He-hey!"

"Who are you-"

It the one with the slim beard to turn his fingers into claws and other to pull out a knife when Raven about to throw... only to throw the unconscious guy into Ruby, giving the other two a blank expressions on their faces as Raven yelled at Ruby. "YOU IDIOT!!! Why the hell did you get kidnapped?!!"

"I'M SORRY, MOM!" Ruby shouted as she comedic cries while Bái and Lǐ were dizzy while the other have various expression on their faces as they sweatdrop of what they're seeing right now.

"Hey you! Don't pretend we're not here!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'M A BANDIT!!!!!" Raven yelled at them. Mammon grin while the other have the looks of terror and horror on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Welp, shit got real.  
> Me: Yeah. Also... we got over 7000 views and this is my first story that has gotten over 100,000 words on FF! WOO! Isn't that awesome or what?  
> Ruby: Yeah, it is.


	34. Chapter XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *ranting* WHY DID THAT HARDDRIVE OF YOUR HAVE TO BE CORRUPTED?! WHY?! WHY?! WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY?!  
> Ruby: *nervious and scared* What's wrong with Dr. Gairyuki?!  
> Weiss: *speak while I am ranting and trashing* It turn that one of his favorite author of one of his favorite stories on FF, RWBY: A Fusion To Remember, and going by his Deviantart account name on Deviantart, Legacyhunter, has his harddrive malfuction, causing it to be corrupted, and lose everything, meaning that his one of his favorite stories is forever on hiatus.  
> Yang: I can sympathized with him.  
> Blake: Me too... do you got the note that Dr. Gairyuki if were to ever happen?  
> Weiss: Yupe.  
> Blake: Good... because i'm gonna go cry in the corner.  
> Weiss: Right... *turn to the audience* In case if there is a a misnumber of chapters on FF, then please go check out the A3O version of the story on A3O if you want to. So please enjoy while Dr. Gairyuki is ranting.  
> Me: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY??????!!!!!!!

Raven, Yang and Ruby's mother, has easily beaten all of Mammon's mens, excluding Bái and Lǐ, as they were processing Ruby, as she stand on top of Volos. Mammon then spoke to Raven. "Heyheyheyhey! Miss, suddenly doing that is not nice."

"You're responsible here?" Raven asked before she spoke sarcastically. "You've been taking care of my family member."

Raven then walk toward Mammom before she stand right in front of him. Ruby look between at Raven and Mammon as she panics before they talked.

"I'm going to take her back home." Raven said.

"Nah, it's not open for discussion." Mammom told Raven.

"Is that so?" Raven said as she punch Mammom in the face. Mammon was quite surpised by that attack before he spoke to Raven.

"You really do things without any warning." Mammon said as he grinning at Raven, revealing he wasn't even affected by it, before he attack her, but Raven is able to block with her right hand, but it left it injured from it on the back of the right plam and the right fingers.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted worrily.

"Give me a break." Mammon said, revealing his left hand has turn into a Deathstalker-like pincher, as he spoke to Raven. "I'm not interested in fighting with a hot woman."  
"That's quite a unique body you have there." Raven said.

"Sort of... you're not gonna scratch me with that kind of a weak attack." Mammon said as Ruby notice something before she ask her mother.

"Weiss didn't come?" Ruby asked.

"She's not back yet." Raven answered her daughter's question.

"Eh? I thought your girlfriend was dead...?" Mammon asked.

"I didn't say anything about that!" Ruby yelled at Mammon in annoyance before she told her mother. "Mom! This guy is a Divinus Truci!"

"Hey, you don't go suddenly spilling my secret!" Mammon yelled at her with his guy staring as they process of what the hell is going on right now, which cause Ruby to stick out a tongue at him.

"What are you talking about...?" Raven asked as she stare with a blank expression on her own face. "Really, a Divinus Truci?"

"That's why... he has the information as to how we can get my body back!" Ruby shouted. "I have to tell Weiss and the other!"

"Why you want to get your mortal body back? This body is so converient, through." Mammon asked as he told Ruby.

"NOT AT ALL!" Ruby shouted at him in anger with a tone of anger in her voice as she twitch at him in anger.

"Ah, so all I gotta do is beat the secret out of him." Raven said calmly as she point at him.

"Well, yeah- WOAH! Mom! Your injury looks serious! Don't! DON'T!" Ruby shouted at Raven as she panicking after she flinched in shock of seeing her mother's injury on her right hand as she point at her right hand.

"That's right, I don't wanna hit a hot woman." Mammon said as he agree with Ruby before he told Raven of what he kidnapped Ruby while Ruby just stare of what unfold with a blank eyes expression on her face. "All I wanna know is how her soul is transfer into her current body."

"Why do you wanna know that kind of stuff?" Raven asked.

"So troublesome, Mammon. Let's kill this woman-" Harnell suggest before he was punch in the face by Raven, which cause the rest of Mammon to shock in fear.

* * *

 

_At the same time..._

Tai, Yang, and Blake (who just got back from dating and were notified that Ruby was kidnap) were caught and surrounded by many, many hot women of the Golden Stringer bar. "We're caught..."

"Let's play..."

"Let's have a drink..."

"What a hunk!"

"Why did I have to be such a lady killer?" Tai ask himself.

"Us too." Blake and Yang said.

* * *

 

_Back again..._

"Enough yapping!! This is the point!" Mammon yelled before he told Raven. "I'll give these girls the item needed to get this girl's mortal body back and her girlfriend will teach me how to transfer my soul into a stronger body. How's that!"

"A trade..." Raven growled in anger.

"Equal trade, right? Let's do this peacefully." Mammon said.

"You're telling that I should listen to a kidnapper?" Raven said in a tone of anger in her voice.

"MOM! Please bring Weiss here!" Ruby shouted as she told her mother. "I beg you, mom... we found our chance..."

Raven was silent in thought before she spoke to Mammon. "You're Mammon, right?"

"I and the Branwen Tribe believe in the survival of the fittest, but we won't tolerate anyone who dared to hurt one of our family members (excluding Qrow), so..." Raven told Mammon before she spoke to him in a tone of fury and wrath. " **If anything happen to my daughter and the people close to her or me, then I won't hesitate to to obliterate everything here.** "

Mammon then just shrugged before Raven left through the hole she blewn up.

"Let's go..." Raven said to the two guys behind her... before she begun to beat up to death as the one with the large beard and the bandage mummy listen to their cries as they sweatdrop at this.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS WOMAN!"

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! W-WAIT LET'S TALK- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Your mom is amazing." Mammon said as he patted Ruby on the back.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she sweatdrop.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Finally done with that." Weiss said to herself as she got off of the airship and walk out of the airship port as she thought to herself. ' _I just really hope that we can return Ruby to her orignal body within this year..._ '

"OOOH!! Wammerfell is sure beautiful." Someone said, which cause Weiss to look at him, only for Weiss to recongize him as General Luke Richard in his summer clothings with Adem and Penny, which cause her to face fault as he spoke to Weiss. "It's a nice day, isn't it, Ms. Schnee?"

"Hello Weiss friend!" Penny said to Weiss.

"Wha- why the...?" Weiss said as she was shocked.

"Hmm? Why do you mean why I'm here? I'm here to see your master." General Luke Richard said before he give Weiss a watermelon. "This is a souveir. Does she like watermelon?"

"Oh. Thank you." Weiss said before she shouted. "WAIT A SEC HERE!! WE WERE IN THE SAME AIRSHIP?!!"

"Of course. It's a piece of cake to following you." Adem said before he goes into his hammy speech. "THIS IS KNOWN AS THE POLENDINA FAMILY'S FAMOUS STALKING TECHNIQUE!"

Penny sweatdrop as Weiss spoke to herself while dramatic showlight is shine on her. "I can't take this anymore..."

* * *

  
_Later... at the meatshop..._

"Ham, 100 gram, 128 cents..." Lilith (in her T-60 told General Luke Richard.

"I would like to meet someone named Raven, please." General Luke Richard ask Lilith.

"Chicken breast for 160 cents..."

"According to what I heard, she's quite a skilled hunter." General Luke Richard said.

"Cow shoulder chop, 200 cents..."

"Are you going to contiune to ignore him?" Penny asked.

"Minced pork and beef, 98 cents..."

"Hmm, words aren't going to work here or on her. Sir, let me handle this." Adem told General Luke Richard before he spoke to Lilith as he flexed as he aura of electrically around his body. "YOU, STUBBORN BUTCHER CLERK ROBOT! BEHOLD! THIS IS THE GRACEFULNESS OF THE MOST ADVANCED MODERN TECHNOLOGY! BURNED THIS GREAT AND MIGHTY AWESOME SIGHT INTO YOUR EYES!"

Lilith was silent before she give a aura of electrically around her body and flexed in front of Adem as she easily match Adem in strength, speed, endurance, and power. They flexed as they stared dead at each other until both of them shake hand, signaling the friendship of strength between them as Penny noted. "A friendship born of mechinical muscle."

"HUH?! RUBY GOT WHAT?!" Weiss shouted in the back of the meatshop at Raven as she spoke to her. "What do you mean she kidnap?!"

"It's quite complicated." Raven told Weiss as she sweatdrop, but unknown to them, General Luke Richard was listing to their conversation despite being far away.

"What they're after? Ransom?" Weiss asked.

"No, they'e asking of how to transfer a soul into another body. Basically telling you to go over." Raven said.

"Who the hell wanna know about this thing?" Weiss asked.

'He's an scorpion faunus guy called Mammon with an purple-colored crest taboo of a Aratron-symbol on the back of his hand." Raven told Weiss, which shock her and interest General Luke Richard, as she continue to speak to Weiss. "It may sound absurd, but he's a grimm of what we called a Divinus Truci."

"Is this a joke?" Yang ask her mother nerviously.

"No, he was clear not a ordinary faunus." Raven said, that was when Weiss notice her bandage hand.

"Raven, did you get hurt by that guys?" Weiss asked.

"Oh this? It's not such a big deal." Raven said as she told Weiss. "He was just unexpectly strong and I got caught off guard."

Weiss was silent before she told Raven. "Raven... i'll go to this place."

"Alone?"

"It's my problem so... let's me gone alone."

"YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO SUCH A DANGEROUS PLACE!" Raven yelled at Weiss.

"No, it's okay! They only want to know the information w have, right!" Weiss said as she told Raven. "It's not like i'm gonna get killed, right? So don't worry!"

Raven was silent as she stare at Weiss before she just turn around as she sighed as she told Weiss. "Alright, do whatever you want. Just come home before dinner."

"Right!" Weiss said. General Luke Richard heard everything of what they talk about. Weiss go through the back of the meat shop and look at the map on her scroll as she thought to herself. ' _Golden Stringer... I wonder what for dinner?_ '

Weiss just sighed as she put away her scroll before she begun to walked toward the Golden Stringer bar.

"Hey girl! Wanna come fun with us?"

"Hey girl! It's not smart to come... at daytime?"

Everyone in the area quickly avoided Weiss as an aura of fury and bloodlust surround her as she walked toward the Golden Stringer bar.

* * *

 

_Later.. at Golden Stringer..._

One of Mammon's men open the door to the warehouse area of the bar for Weiss and she walk in the room before she spoke to Mammon. "You're Mammon?"

"And you're Weiss Schnee." Mammon said. "Sorry about this. We wanted to have finish this with the beowolf girlfriend of your."

"Weiss, sorry, but this man is a-"

"A Divinus Truci, huh?" Weiss said. "I'm surprised. Is this for real?"

"My policy is to never lie." Mammon said. "I'll show the proof-"

Mammon quickly realized what is going to happen and raise his hand to stop Volos. "No wait, nevermind. It's gonna get messy."

"Weiss... the transfer of my soul for the information regrading a Divinus Truci..."

"Equal trade?" Weiss said, finishing Ruby's sentence.

"Right. You girl seem to be interest in Divinus Truci." Mammon said. "It's a good deal?"

" **DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!!!!** YOU BASTARDS!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH?!" Weiss yelled in fury and wrath at them, causing Harnell to cover his ears as Weiss continue to shout. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR GROUP IS THINKING RIGHT NOW!! YOU KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU INJURED MY MASTER! YOU WOMEN TRIED TO SEDUCE YANG AND BLAKE! AND YOU STILL GOT THE GUTS TO DEMAND EQUAL TRADE?!" Mammon give a blank expression on his face while Weiss was continuing shouting at him. "AT THIS POINT, I'VE DECIDE THAT YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST GROUP OF GANG OF ALL TIME I'VE SEEN! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL?! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT IT!!" Bái and Lǐ were blue with shock from Weiss' yelling as Weiss cotinue to yelled. "GANGS WILL BE BEATEN! CRUSHED! LOOTED! AND I'LL FORCE THE SECRET OUT OF YOU STRINGY! BAISCALLY, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Weiss shouted before she pointed at Mammon with her own right index finger. " **YOU WILL GET NO EQUAL TRADE!!!** "

Everyone blanky look at Weiss as Mammon give a clapping appulse to Weiss while Ruby was crying tears of joy at her girlfriend's speech before Harnell spoke. "Tsk, this again? Resort to force again."

"Don't kill her." Mammon told Harnell.

"Yeah, yeah." Harnell said as he was prepare to take out his katana. "But I might break one or two of her BONES!"

Harnell swing his katana, but Weiss easily dodged it by jumping into the air before she spoke to him. "You're slow. Compare to a certain death row convict, you're too slow."

Weiss then punch Harnell right in the face before she landed on the ground and summon the Knight's sword. "Next!"

"... Volos."

"Yes."

"Take the beowolf girl away. We'll dissect and analyze her." Mammon ordered.

"Yes sir." Volos said before he easily pick up Ruby with his strength.

"Hey Volos! Handle it more delicately!" Bái and Lǐ shouted.

"Sorry Bái and Lǐ."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Weiss shouted as she dashed toward Volos before she swing the Knight's sword, but Mammon block it with his left hand, revealing his left hand has turn into a Deathstalker-like pincher again, before he spoke to her.

"Want her back badly huh?" Mammon said as he grin before he attack her, which Weiss was able to dodge, but it left a cut on her left cheek, but her aura heal it. Mammon attacked Weiss again, revealing his right hand has turn into a Deathstalker-like pincher like his left hand, but Weiss made a wall with her semblance before she use the wall as a stepping stone to jump into the air and try to cut him, but Mammon block it with both of his pinchers as he spoke to her. "It's futile! That ice-made sword of your isn't gonna scratch me at all!"

Weiss then use her semblance to create some spikes at him, but Mammon easily block it and destoryed it with both of his pinchers. Weiss then use one of the spikes before she destroy it to create some smaller rocks launch at Mammon's eyes distracting him, before she then use both of her feets to grab his head and smash him into the floor, but Mammon then use his pincher to leave a deep wound on Weiss' lower body before her aura heal it somehow as he spoke to her. "Oooh, that's hurt. An ordinary person like you would've gone to the hospital."

"You're not normal at all." Weiss said.

"Well, my body structure and compistion is not only same as a typical grimms, but also same as a human or a faunus." Mammon said as he crack his neck back to place. "All I have is a much higher regenerative rate and the 'Ultimate Shield'."

"Don't tell me you are immortal... or something out of the imagination." Weiss ask Mammon with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh! I don't want to be immortal at all because I am one." Mammon stated to Weiss. "Do you get it? You won't scratch this shield at all. It's a smarter move to go for the deal instead. You are, well, okay, you're getting wounded and all. But can't stand being hurt emotinally by this, so you lose control in the end. You'd rather follow that instinct and risk losing your girlfriend and the important informatio?"

"After I finish beating you, I'll get my girlfriend back." Weiss said as she told Mammon. "You can't regenerate infinitely. I'll just keep smacking you interally."

Mammon then just laughed at what Weiss just said as he transformed. "Sorry, I went easy on you. This is gonna make me ugly so **I didn't really wanna let you to see it. I've told you before, right? You won't able to lay a scratch on me.** "

When Mammon fully transformed, he now what look like a cross between either a human or a faunus and a Deathstalker as his tail flickers around in the air as he grin madly with his four glowing red eyes.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... down in the sewer..._

"Let me down!" Ruby said as she was being carried by Volos on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Volos ask Harnell, who just reply with a painful groan before Volos put him down.

"Ohh, that hurt... that bitch..." Harnell said before he comedic cried in the corner as he spoke about his luck right now. "I've been on a losing streak lately..."

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" Ruby commented.

"Live with it." Volos said as he pat Harnell on the back, but that was when Harnell smell the air and sniffing it, which cause Volos to asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh! I smell unpleasentness!" Harnell said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the enterance of the Golden Stringer bar..._

The entire Branwen tribe, along with Blake and Yang, were at the front of the Golden Stringer bar as they are armed to the teeth with the weapon they have right now as Hunter spoke. "We maybe not the best tribe in the world, but you darn to kidnap a member of our family? Then we'll storm the place and kill anyone that get in our way until we'll get her back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sobbing in the puddle of my own tears in the corner* Why...?  
> Weiss: Still crying?  
> RBY: Yup.  
> Weiss: Oh god this is going to be a long time...  
> Ruby: How long?  
> Weiss: Probably a couple of chapter.  
> Yang: Oh please, Weiss. He not going to be misery that long, right?


	35. Chapter XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: *enter the room. Look around before seeing a note on the keyboard and read it, which read...*  
> Dear Weiss...  
> Please type the notes and post the story for me while I sob to death. If you don't... i'll kill ya.  
> From Dr. Gairyuki  
> Weiss: *sweatdrop before typing on the checkboard* Dr. Gairyuki will be gone for a while. Please enjoy the story.

Branwen Tride slash or kill anyone that was standing in their way, but the few who survived and not in the way surrend themselves, including Vulch himself. A pair of 2 Branwen member enter a empty room. They didn't know Harnell was on the ceiling until it was too late when he cut their heads with his katana before he ask the guy with the glasses. "I'm pretty strong, right?"

"In front of you!" He shouted. Harnell's widen in horror when two more member aim their guns at him, only for Volos to burst through the wall with his sledgehammer and kill them before he spoke to Harnell.

"Don't let your guard down." Volos said.

"Ah, sorry about that." Harnell said.

"The first level is taken over." Volos said as he take a gun from the two members' corpses while he told them. "The back cannot be used either."

"What about Mammon?"

"Don't worry about him." Volos said before they walk down the hall. "We are to defend this level with our lives until Mammon comes."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's try to do it without losing our lives." Harnell said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the warehouse area of the bar..._

"Are you dead yet?" Mammon asked. Weiss lay against the wall and breathing very heavily. She stand before she dashed at him and punch him under the chin, which didn't affect him, as he spoke. "You can't defeat me no many how many times you try."  
Mammon then grab Weiss by her head with his pinchers and threw her into a bunch of boxes.

Mammon went to the boxes before he pick up Weiss with his right pincher as he grab her by her collar before he spoke. "Well now. You better spit out the sercet of the soul."

Weiss was silent at first, before she softly chuckle, which confused Mammon, as she spoke to him. "Thank a lot."

"Huh?"

"The blood in my head is lessen a little." Weiss said. "I am thinking more clearly now."

Weiss then clap her hand and put her right arm on Mammon's right arm, causing him to let go. Mammon was impress by Weiss. "Still resisting? Enough of this. This time... BE OBEDIENT AND GO TO SLEEP!"

Mammon was going to punch Weiss with his right pincher, only for Weiss to summon a ice-made gauntlet and punch at Mammon's right pincher at the same time.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Yang easily destroyed the head of Volos' sledgehammer with her left arm. Volos then saw his sledgehammer's head destroyed.

"Look like you were in the _head_ of the game!" Yang said as she made a pun joke. Everyone was silent at the pun that Yang made before her girlfriend Blake spoke.

"That was terrible, Yang."

Volos just snorted at Yang before dropping his destroyed weapon and taking off his jacket as he spoke. "Seems like my normal methods won't work here. I'll fight with full strength."

Volos then concenrated before he grew larger and taller, gain more muscles, and sported top ward-pointing bull horns from the top of his forehead, all before he let out a roar. All Yang did was say one word. "Woah..."

Volos then attempt to punch Yang, but miss when she duck under and he attempt to punch her again, but miss again Yang jump from her spot as Volos smashed the sport she was once at. Yang take this as her chance and punch Volos in the face with her right prothesis right arm, but it didn't affect him as he grab Yang's prothesis right arm with his hand and damage it with his strength before he lift Yang into the air and smashed into the ground. Yang was caught by surprised by that before Volos grab her neck and drag her across the wall before Yang put and embed her right foot into the floor, stopping Volos, as she was pissed that he mess up her long and beautiful blonde hair as she actived her semblance before she punch him with her right prosthesis arm and punch him with her left arm, but Volos then saw an opening and punch her under her armpit. Yang send Volos flying with her strength as she collepse on the floor due to Volos' punch. Yang got up and grin before she chuckle as she spoke to Volos. "I have never felt my blood rushing in my veins like this in a long time."

"Yang Xiao Long." Volos said as he got up before he spoke to her. "I got to say... you manage to keep up with me and beat me too, despite my 80+ years of experience. I'm impress with you, little dragon."

"Yeah, that because you kidnap my sister, ransom Weiss, and dare touch my beautiful hair? I am quite piss off with you guys." Yang stated to them.

"Hey Yang! When we will get our turn?" One of the member of the tribe asked.

"Shut up! I want to beat this guy of what he done." Yang said.

"Volos! Let's escape." Harnell said. "We use the hidden pathway."

"Yea-yeah."

That was when Harnell was stab behind his back by a sword as a man with a white mask with one hole on the left side of it and was wearing black ops clothing with four scarbard behind his back. The man in the mask put his sword out of Harnell as the guy with the glasses shout. "HARNELL!!"

Volos turn his head around only for him to see the guy with glass shooting at the man with the mask, but he easily dodged the bullets before he cut him down vertical. Volos charged at him in rage, but the man with the mask pull out another sword and slash at Volos at speeds that he can't dodge before he cut a big pipe on the ceiling, causing it to fall on the floor and spill out smoke. The man with the mask then disappearance into the smoke as Yang cursed. "GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the warehouse area of the bar..._

Everything was silent before Mammon saw the exoskeleton of his right pincher shatter into pieces, exposing it's flesh underneath. Mammon was caught by surprised as he retracked and see the exoskeleton of his right pincher regenerated and harden again before he test it on a spike and see it still able to scratch stone. "I'm still hard... weird..."

Weiss then taunt him to beg it on and he attempt to kick her, but Weiss dodge and put one of her hands on his chest before using her semblance again on it before he swipe at with his left pincher as he shouted at her. "What the hell was that for?!!"

But Weiss dodge again as she use her semblance to created some stone spikes at him, which made him laugh at it. "Still that same old pattern! That's not gonna wor-"

The spikes then stabbed him into his exoskeleton and his stomach, which cause him to yell in pain before he ask Weiss as he regenerate his wounds. "What do you do to my shield?!!"

"It's pretty simple if you think about it. You can't just make something out of nothing. In other words, you made that exoskeleton out of something by using that. You also mentioned that, although you're a Divinus Truci and therefore a grimm that was made from similar materials compostion to a grimm, your body also has the same materials compostion as us humans and faunus. It is something that make up one-third of a human body and faunus body. Carbon." Weiss explained to Mammon. "The hardness of the compound itself changed depend on the intermolecular bonds of the carbon atoms. Such changes can alter a pencil's graphite to be as tough as a diamond. As long as I know how it works, my knowledge and my semblance will do the rest."

Mammon chuckle at this as he's going to attempt to punch Weiss with his left pincher as he spoke to her. "Good! This it more interest!!"

Weiss manage to block the punch with her right and slow it down with her glyphs before she use her semblance on Mammon's chest as she shouted at . "Furthermore! There is something I just figure out!"

Weiss then use an elbow strike on Mammon's chest, breaking the exoskeleton of the chest and exposing the flesh underneath it before it regenerate and harden again as she spoke to him. "It's that your harden and regeneration ability cannot occur at the same time!"

Mammon look at her before he laugh as he spoke. "And I thought you were just a stupid hot head girl who was rich! I like your spirit, but you're a bad match for me. I gotta get going."

Mammon then use his tail to smash into the floor, creating debris and smoke everywhere. Weiss then summon the Knight's sword and see he was gone into a hole he made, which she cursed as some of the tribe members came in. "GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the sewers below..._

Ruby crawl on the ground like a caterpiller as Bái and Lǐ attempt to stop while they spoke to her in unison. "Don't even thin about escaping... be obedienttt!"

"I don't wanna!" Ruby said. That was when Ruby hear someone walking in the sewers and see it was Mammon, in his normal scorpion faunus form, as he was walking toward them.

"Bái and Lǐ, as well as the beowolf girl, are both safe, huh?" Mammon asked.

"It was getting dnagerous up there, so... Volos left us before going back up." Bái and Lǐ told Mammon.

"Yeah, it's quite a troublesome sitution here." Mammon said. "Let's plan our escape."

"I cannot allow that." Someone said behind Mammon. Mammon turn to see it was the man in the mask with two of his swords before he ask him.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, want to fight me, huh?" Mammon said as he transform his right arm into a pincher. But the man in the mask then dashed toward Mammon and easily cut off his right arm. Mammon was caught in surprised by that attack and how quickly he moved before the man in the mask cut off his left arm and kicked him through the wall of the sewer as Mammon was shocked by this. ' _No time for regrowth or hardening to occurs!_ '

Then Mammon shouted at him. "YOU... BASTARD!!!"

The man in the mask then trusted his two sword into Mammon's neck, which he survived, before he talk to him. "I do not have the 'Ultimate Shield' like yours or the 'Ultimate Blade' that can cut through anything. How can a person like me survived battlefields full of flying bullets and shell along with close-ranged weapons and able to rise into this rank of mine? Do you understand?"

Which Mammon peer through the hole on the left side of the mask, he see that his eye was not normal... as it has the orange-color crest of a Bethor symbol in his eye as the man in the mask spoke to Mammon. "Just you have the 'Ultimate Shield'. I have the 'Ultimate Eye'. Well now, Mammon... how many more times do I have to kill you before you died?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: YAY! I got to be a badass again!  
> Blake: Good for you, Yang. Although, it does make me wonder who is that mask guy's identity as he does mention about rank and the fact that he is one of the Seven Deadly Grimms and a Divinus Truci.  
> Ruby: I don't know, Blake. Also, is Dr. Gairyuki still crying in his private room?  
> Weiss: Yes.  
> Ruby: I'm not surprised.  
> Weiss: Althrough if he was here, he would say that it was easily one of his best chapters.  
> RBY: That's true.


	36. Chapter XXXI.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: So Dr. Gairyuki is still sobbing in his private room, huh?  
> Weiss: Yup.  
> Yang: Why, i'm not surprised?  
> Blake: Well, there this special chapter here.  
> Ruby: Then let's post it. Also, please enjoy.

Venom thought to himself. ' _I am 2nd Lt. 'Venom, my nickname, as I am part of Colonel Winter Schnee's crew of the TACS Olypmic. I was raised in an 2 stories rooms that was above our store we owned, so it'll take me some time to get used to here. But... why am I in a place like this?_ '

* * *

 

_A day earlier..._

It was a few weeks after the ' **Whitley Glacier Incident** ', the TACS _Olypmic_ was in the City of Vale as it was hovering above.

"What? You got dump by your girlfriend?" Winter asked as she and Adem (in his X-01 body looked at Venom carrying the boxes with a hand imprint on the left side of his face.

"'Which is more important, me or your work?' she said." Venom said as he talk to himself.

"How pathetic." Adem said.

"Jeez, a man or woman should take the man or woman and the career..." Winter said.

' _AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!!!_ ' Venom thought as he cried tears of sadness.

"Adem! Would you introduce him to a beautiful woman in the city of Vale?" Winter asked.

"Not a bad idea!" Adem said. "I know a nice girl!'

"Really?"

"It's my cousin!" Adem said. "And she is a beauty!"

Venom stop for a while before imaging Adem's cousin in the worst ways possible in his mind as Adem continue to speak. "She's at the right age, but she has no boyfriend yet due to her own shyness."

Venom attempt to make a run for it out of Winter's office.

"Hold it Venom." Winter said as she stop him with her beowolf summon before she drag him back into her office.

"COLONEL!! RIGHT NOW, I'M CURSING!! MY IMAGINATION!!" Venom yelled in sheer terror as he cried in anger.

"Calm down." Winter said. "The Antonios family are one of the noblest of the noble here in Vale and held high ranks for years. There is no harm in meeting for friendliness. Beside, this is a great opportunity for a city guy like you do this, the fame and riches are waiting for you! Oh, who am I kidding? This is an order and go meet them."

"You're enjoying this." Venom deadpan.

* * *

 

_A day later... at the enterance of the Antonios' manison..._

Venom was standing in front of the gate of the Antonio family's impressive real estate, as he was sweating with nerviousness as he never seen like this before while he was holding some rose flowers in his arms. "It's so big..."

Venom... then turn back to the limousine owned by the Schnee family as he told himself. "Alright, i'm going home."

That was a few arms and a beowolf arm stop him before Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby poke their heads out as Yang and Ruby spoke to him.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! You hit the motherload in Vale with this one, Venom!" Yang said in a cheerful voice as she grin at this. "You just had to convice her to marry you and set for life!"

"You'll fly in the ranks in no time!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"But I don't even really know her yet." Venom said.

"Well, I know that the youngest daughter of the Antinio family she's every bit as beautiful as they saw when they see her." Weiss told Venom. Being reminded of the horrible image of his imagination, Venom attempt to run back into the limousine, but RWBY push him back as he yelled at them.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!! I'M GOING HOME!"

That was when Adem (in his X-01 body) burst through the front door of the Antinio family mansion as he dash toward Venom while he shouted in joyfulness. "HERE AT LAST! Welcome to my cousin's home!"

Adem then give Venom his famous bone crushing bear hug as he spoke to him while he was crushing him with his strength. "WE'VE BEEN EXPECTINF YOU!"

"BYE! DON'T BLOW IT!" Weiss shouted before she told Kevin. "HIT IT, KEVIN!"

"RIGHT!" Kevin shouted before he hit the driving pedal and dove the limousine off into the distance.

* * *

 

_Later... inside of the manison..._

"There is much to be told about the Antinio family!!" The patriarch (or the head of the family if your prefer) of the Antinio family, Mangiafuoco Antinio, who was sitting at end of the table and the room with a huge picture of himself in younger days behind him, as he was bragging to Venom, who was sitting at the end of the table with Adem on the right side beside him, as his wife's sister, Fairuza Callow Polendina, along with her husband, Joseph Polendina, were sitting in the chairs on the right side of Mangiafuoco as he was bragging.

"My apologize. All my cousin's elder sisters are out now, so Mangiafuoco can entertain you." Adem told Venom. That was when Mangiafuoco's wife and Fairuza's sister, Eivor, came into the room.

"Ah husband, bragging endlessly to the guest again?" Eivor asked.

"Ooh! Aunt Eivor!" Adem said.

' _Aunt...? Good, his aunt is normal._ ' Venom thought. However, when Eivor got closer to Adem, Venom see her true height at an impressive 6.7 feet tall despite her thin appearance, which shocked Venom as he image Adem's youngest cousin being even more worse than he even image her before. ' _She's huge!_ '

"Oh Kathleen, don't be shy and come in." Eivor told her youngest daughter in the other room, which cause Venom to flinch in fear.

"Ye-yes."

' _Which is it?! This or that?!_ ' Venom thought as he think of two possible of what Kathleen look like. ' _At least be fucking that, please...!!_ '

When Kathleen came into the room, she reveal herself to be a short and curvy young girl with a notice buxom as she shyly spoke. "Ni-nice to meet you. I'm Kathleen Antinio."

' _JACKPOT!!!_ ' Venom thought as he smile at this. ' _This... is... good..._ '

"Come on now, don't be shy!" Adem told Kathleen as he push her toward Venom. "Talk to the 2nd Lt."

"Ye-yes."

"Uh... miss Kathleen." Vemon said before he asked. "What are your interests?"

"Um... I like pianos..."  
' _So cute... no way she's Adem's cousin..._ '

"I like to lift pianos..." Kathleen said as she lift a piano to demolish her strength.

' _And I retract my statement. She's Adem's cousin 100%!_ ' Venom thought. ' _But wait, put aside her monsterous strength, her apperance, wealth, and power are all okay! Spring? Springtime is it? The springtime of my life?!_ '

"Miss Kathleen." Venom ask Kathleen. "If you don't mind, could I take this opportunity to ask you out?"

"He's quite a nice youth!"

"They look good together!"

"Mister Venom..." Kathleen said as she was very blushing with blood red at this before she reveal the shocking truth. "I-I'm sorry, but I like men who are strong."

Venom's brain was stab by a sword and a shattering of glass was heard before Venom broke into many pieces in sadness.

"Did I heard something break?" Adem asked himself. Which he did, which was Venom's own mind.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"I haven't seen 2nd Lt. Venom recently." Jarek said.

"The male/female relationship is sure complex, huh Lt?" Winter asked.

"Huh?"

Venom has a week of downtime as he sob himself to death in his bed with boxes around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: This is sure too familier for comfort...  
> Ruby: Yeah, we're pretty sure we can see that, Weiss.  
> Weiss: Of course you do.  
> *The man in the mask then appear behind RWBY*  
> MITM: What does beef taste like...?  
> RWBY: ... You're here to kill us, aren't you?


	37. Chapter XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: You know, I notice we don't often, if ever, talk first before Dr. Gairyuki.  
> Ruby: Yeah, I notice that too.  
> Weiss: Quite your talking you two dolts, the chapter is about to begin. So please enjoy the story.

There were two members of the tribe with the appear to be dead bodies of Volos and Harnell as they talk to each other. "You seen how strong they are?"

"Yeah, I know..." One of them said. That was when Volos suddenly get up from the floor as he was behind one of them. Before he could react, Volos smash him into the floor, which kill him. That cause his own mate to get out her own pistol, but she is then stab by Harnell with his katana. Harnell grab the wound in his stomach as he whimper in pain.

"Harnell. Let's go." Volos said. Harnell spit out his own blood to the floor before he spoke.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the sewer..._

Ruby was leaning against the stone wall of the sewer as she listen to the fight between the man in the mask and Mammon with her highy-sensetive ears. That was when Bái and Lǐ ask her in unison. "What's happening? Where's Mammon?"

"I don't know." Ruby said. That was when she notice that the sound of fighting is now stop when it got suddenly too quiet all of suddenly. "The sound of fighting has stopped..."  
That was when Ruby heard stepping sounds as if somebody was walking toward them. "Who is it?"

That was when Mammon came into view in his normal scorpion human form before he is stab in the neck by the man in the mask with his sword and embed him with it into the dry floor of the sewer. Bái and Lǐ try to get out of Ruby's body to help him, but Ruby forced them back into her body. "NO! You can't!"

"Let go of us!"

"No! It's too dangerous outside!!"

"Let us out!"

"No means no!"

"That mark the 15th death..." The man in the mask said to Mammon when he pulled out his sword out of Mammon's neck before he regenerated. "How many times more? Hm?"

"Bastard..."

"Ahh... shit. It might've been an easier death if we had stayed back there." Someone said. Which cause the man in the mask to look to see it was Volos and Harnell, injured, as Harnell spoke. "Boy, we're sure unlucky."

"It's okay if you run away with your tail between your legs." Volos joked.

"I sure wanna, but seeing my master like that..." Harnell said as he walked toward Ruby as he continue to speak. "I really hate this. Dogs are too loyal to their master for their own good."

Harnell then cut the chains on Ruby's arm and legs with his katana before he spoke and ask Ruby. "You two are still inside of her body? Good. Hey, kid. Please, help them escaped."

Bái and Lǐ were shocked of what they just heard.

"We're counting on you." Volos said with a smile before both he and Harnell charged at the man in the mask in rage.

"Volos!" Bái and Lǐ yelled in unison. They attempt to get out of Ruby's body, but Ruby will not them. "Hey! Stop it! Let us out!"

"No!"

"We don't have time to fight with you right now!!! We telling you to let us out!"

"No! You can't come out!"

The man in the mask killed Harnell with a single strike with one of his swords.

"Shut up! Let us out!"

"I cannot let you two out! They are counting on me! Those two!"

Volos charged at him in rage.

"LET US OUT!!"

Volos was about to punch him.

"NO!"

"Let us out...!!"

Only for Volos to be cut down by the man in the mask.

"We're begging you..."

"No... you two can't... go out...!!"

The now dead bodies of Volos and Harnell surround the man in the mask. That was when Mammon got up and walk into the water as he was clearly pissed off by this as he spoke to the man in the mask. "How are you going to pay for what you do to my subordinates?"

"Feeling sympathy for the pawns? Foolish." The man in the mask said, which made Mammon pissed off even more than before.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M MAMMON, THE GREED OF THE DEATHSTALKER! MONEY, WOMEN, AND EVEN THE SUBORDINATES! ALL OF THEM BELONG TO ME! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME!" Mammon yelled in rage at this as he spoke his speech to the man in the mask. "THAT WHY I WON'T GIVE UP MY POSSESSIONS TO YOU! AND I AM SUPER GREEDY AFTER ALL!"

"Your greed... is getting more foolish!" The man in the mask said before he use all 4 of his own swords and stab all 4 of them into Mammon's body and since they're all infused with electric dust crystals, it paralyzed Mammon and knock his conscious out before the man in the mask walk away.

' _I... I gonna to run away..._ ' Ruby thought as she heard Bái and Lǐ crying as she tried to escape with them in her body... only for the man in the mask to appear in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Bái and Lǐ then use Ruby's body to grab the man in the mask with her right arm.

"No! Don't Bái and Lǐ!" Ruby plead, but it was too late, Bái and Lǐ got out of Ruby's body and charged at the man in the mask.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bái and Lǐ yelled, only for the man in the mask to killed them with his sword. Ruby was shocked as their blood landed on her face, but is instantly inraged beyond to the point she is in bloodlust wrath as she active Crescent Rose Gibbous into origami claws mode before her eye changed to a pure glowing white with a red tint before she lose conscious as everything suddenly went to black.

Then... she remember everything what happen, on that day when she lost her human body as she remember what happen... when she was throw into the machine before it actived when everything went blank white. She was floating in an endless white void before a young boy with black hair, tan skin, and central heterochromia eyes that remind her of Ozpin appear in front of her when he grab her by her right arm and she begun to dematerialize as she felt she was being raped with no strength to fight back against the rapist as her soul was being pulled from her own body. She saw her the left side of her own body materialize on the boy's body as he was grinning before the rest of her body dematerialize, leaving only her red-color soul, and materialize on the body of the body before he disappear, leaving only Ruby's soul in the pure white endless of the void before a beowolf-like entity with a black glowing line around it appear and then it spoke. " ** _Hello_**."

Then everything suddenly went black again, but this time, very slowly but surely, she heard a voice call out to her. "Ruby... Ruby? Ruby, wake up! RUBY!"

Ruby then regain conscious and woke up before she saw Weiss throttling her own girlfriend as she spoke. "Hey! Answer me, Ruby!"

"Weiss?"

"Ruby! You're okay?!" Weiss asked as she hugged Ruby.

"Weiss? What happen?" Ruby asked in confusion as she doesn't what is going on.

"Well, for starter... when we find you in the sewer, you were in Berserk mode and you were fighting against that mysterious guy in the mask while in it before you chased him off and you faded." Weiss quickly explained to Ruby. "You also... erm, your body has changed..."

"Changed...?" Ruby said before Weiss give her a mirror and she look at it. She was shock by her body's new appearance... she has a more angular-shape head and more prominent ears with her bony-like mask being more intimidating... and her huge boobs are now more bigger, which made her blush.

Ruby then notice a body and recongize it as the dead body of Bái and Lǐ.

"I couldn't... save her..." Ruby said in sadness as she put her arms around her legs and begun to silently cried in tears.

"It's not your fault, Ruby." Weiss said as she hugged her girlfriend to calm her down as she knew what kind of shit she went through which is aslo the reason of her PTSD. "It's not."

* * *

 

_Later... at the meat shop..._

Weiss help bathe Ruby in the shower as she was going to shower with her anyway.

"Alright, you're nice and wet." Weiss said. That was when she notice that her girlfriend was in thought. "Ruby... are you alright?"  
"... No, i'm so confused."

"What on your mind?"

Ruby was silent before she told Weiss. "I've regained my memory of when I lost my body in that 'place'."

Weiss was shocked before she asked in corcern. "How did it feel?"

"I... I felt like was being raped with no strength to fight back against the rapist as my own soul was being pulled from my own body." Ruby told Weiss before she begun to shudder as she cried in fear. "Why? Why Weis? Why it always has to be me? I failed to protect Penny, Pyrrha, and now, Bái and Lǐ are added to that list of my failure and why did I have to experinece that trauma memory... why? Why does it alway has to be me?"

Weiss was silent before she give Ruby a hug, reaffirming her loyality to her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the city of Vale..._

Winter was walking with Black Hayata as she was carrying groceries and were talking to her friends, Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Falls, were girlfriends to each other, who walking along aside her. When they walk by an alleyway... a pair of glowing red eyes appear before a large and tall cloaked figure walk out of the alley and talk to them. "Ladies, it's dangerous to walk alone at a time like this. Want me to escort you?"

"No thank, we're fine." Winter said.

"Don't be shy! There are really dangerous guys around here..." The cloak said before he pull out a butcher knife and rip off his cloak, revealing himself to be Marcus as he shouted. "LIKE MARCUS, THE BRINGER OF WARS!!"

Marcus then charged at them... only for Winter pull out a pistol and shoot at him, which took him by surprised before he asked. "What are you doing so suddenly-"

Winter then pull out a revolver and Emerald pull out her weapon before they begun shooting at him, which made him annoyed by this.

"UNACCEPTABLE! BEING ATTACKED BY ME AND YOU LADIES ARE NOT SHOCKED?! LOOK AT THIS AND SCREAMS YOUR LUNGS OUT!" Marcus shouted in anger at the 3 before he stab himself in the head with his knife and pull it out before his wound regenerated. They surprised as they remain silent... before Cinder pull out her weapon and fire her arrow at his kneecap. There was silent before Marcus begun screaming at it before Cinder shot another one at his other kneecap and he screamed at that too and the other before Winter shot his face with her gun. That was when he ask them. "Wait wait wait!!! You're not scared?!"

"I know someone who liked that." Winter said.

"Like this? A beowolf girl named Ruby?" Marcus asked.

"You know about Ruby?"

"So you're her friend, huh?" Marcus said. "You 3 are strong by the way."

"Who are you? And how do you know my little sister's girlfriend?" Winter asked as some of the neighbors in the street were peaking out of their windows to see what is going right now.

"I really like strong womens." Marcus said.

"Don't change the subject."

"I think i'm in love with you."

"... Huh?"

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

Qrow was getting drunk at Junior's bar before he got a call on his phone and see it was Winter before he answered. "Hello? What's up, Winter?"

"Let's just say..." Winter said as she was at thetelephone booth, the very same one that Ren was killed in, as she tried to Marcus out.

"Missy~!"

"I caught some weirdo."

"What?"

Winter, Cinder, Emerald, and Marcus then sit on some fences as they wait for Qrow before Marcus asked one of them. "Lemme dissect one of you."

"No."

"Then those drunk guys who are walking past.

"Definity not!"

"Aack... Please hurry and come, Qrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: Okay, that part was just fuck up.  
> Weiss: Yeah, I know. Right Ruby? ... Ruby?  
> *turn to see Ruby clearly traumatized in the corner.*  
> WBY: Ah shit...


	38. Chapter XXXII.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh crap, we forgot to post it in the morning.  
> Yang: It can't be that bad, right Weiss?  
> Ruby: Hey guy!  
> *WBY look at Ruby*  
> Ruby: I found a special chapter and a short story!  
> Weiss: Oh, thank you Ruby. Now then, please enjoy.

During the 12-15 years of their lives, Bái and Lǐ, a pair of parapagus-type conjoined twins that were both human and a cat faunus somehow, were just treated as just circus freaks in their hometown, but the manager of the town's circus who was quite kind to them. Other than that, their lives were quite peaceful for the most part... that was until the Great War broke out...

At first, nothing happen... until groups of Mistralian and Atlesian soldiers attacked Bái and Lǐ's hometown, where they leave anyone barely alive before they were forced to leave when Vale soldiers came in and attack the soldiers, causing them to retreat. Soon, some of the Vale soldiers that came carry Bái and Lǐ to Vale.

When they were brought to some unknown people in their labs in the City of Vale, they met an Vale human soldier who was injured during the counterattack named Volos and a captured Mistralian dog faunus soldier that was captured during the battle named Harnell, before they were then experimented on...

While Volos was fused to a bull grimm and Harnell was fused to a dog grimm, Bái and Lǐ were fused with a grimm known as a King Taijitu. They were experiment for who know how long, but their best guess that it was a long time, before they were set free when the Deathstalker of Greed, Mammon, attacked the lab and offer them a job for him, which they accepted.

57 years later... Mammon accidentally got Bái and Lǐ pregnant and as such they promise him that they can raise him without him. 9 months later... their child was born, he was a crocodile faunus that have atavism. They thought for a named until they came up with one and they named him... Vulch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Woah... that was short... and quite sad...  
> Yang: Yeah, now Vulch's mother is dead.  
> Ruby: Hey guy?  
> WBY: What?  
> Ruby: I feel like we're forgetting something...  
> *they about it unti Weiss remember*  
> Weiss: Oh right! Ruby's new appearance! She now look like the beowolves from Vol. 4!  
> RBY: Oh yeah, forgot about that...


	39. Chapter XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Okay, let see what my sister is up to...  
> Blake: And find out the identity of the Man in the mask...  
> Yang: Oh yeah! This chapter is going to be awesome!  
> Ruby: Yeah, sis! So please enjoy...

Qrow was wondering in his head if he was drunk if he is seeing thing as he stared with a blank expression on his face as he is seeing something with his very own eyes while Winter spoke to him as she was sarcastically apologize to him. "Sorry for bothering you at such a busy time for you, you drunken crow."

"Lady, who is this punk?" Marcus asked as he put his arm around Winter's waist.

"Hey, be quiet you!" Winter said as use her elbow to hit him on the top of his head and his bony mask.

" **Move aside, Winter.** " Qrow said in a demonic voice as his eye were burning with fire of hate at Marcus as he got out his weapon, Reaper, and transform it into shotgun mode before cock it as he told Winter. " **There's going to be a FIRE tonight.** "

Marcus look at Qrow with a confused expression on his face before Winter told him. "Calm down you drunk! This is Marcus, the Bringer of Wars, who is supposely had been dead years ago!"

Qrow was shocked by Marcus' name and this beowolf was actually him as he heard of him before.

* * *

 

_Later... at a abandon warehouse..._

Qrow and Winter, along with Jarek, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Doctor Oobleck, and as well with Briggs, meet up in sercet at a abandon warehouse where they keeping Marcus at and soon they asked questions for him, with Briggs doing all of them due to the fact he's a robot. "What about on May 9th, year 68 AGW?"

"Raynol Village." Marcus answered.

"August 29th of the year 70 AGW?"

"Hendick Village, cuz one of them were complaining that I sucked. But joke on that idiot!"

"January 5th of the year 74 AGW?"

"Lennia Village and Cynthia Village. That's the only time where I destroyed two villages in one night due to the fact they were closed to each other."

"What about on March 3rd of the year 67 AGW?" Oobleck asked, which he actually purposely misinform him.

"The day I destroyed Kuroyuri wasn't the 3rd, it was the 13th. It was a clear and bright night, so it was easy for me to unleash that grimm on that town." Marcus answered.

"How is it?" Glynda asked.

"He doesn't fall for the trick either." Oobleck told Glynda. "He really might be the real thing for knowing this much."

"THE HELL?! You thought I was an imposter?!" Marcus shouted at them in anger. "I shall prove it to you by dismembering one of you nice and clean-"

"No you won't!" Winter said as she hit Marcus with a pipe.

"Aw, come on, I was kidding lady~." Marcus said in a sweet and loving tone, which Winter to sweatdrop at this.

"I'll admit, you are the real Marcus." Glynda said as she pinched the brigde of her nose before she ask him. "Why are you here when you're suppose to be dead? Plus, you're in the same kind of body as Ruby Rose."

"I have a question before I answer that." Marcus said before he asked. "One of you guys know the Vale Military, but didn't know about me turning into a body like this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, okay. You didn't know about the 5th Research Institude either, right?" Marcus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked.

"Ruby and her smaller girlfriend came sneaking in. We fought each other back then." Marcus said. "She's pretty strong for a little girl."

' _Snuck in...? The Philosopher's Stone!_ ' Winter thought as she remember Adem's conversation with her before she asked. "Marcus... tell us more details!"

"Heh heh heh! If you don't rat out on to the people who done this to me and promise not to get rid of me, then i'll tell everything I know." Marcus said.

"Deal."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"To sum it up..." Marcus said as he told them about everything he know. "The incomplete Philosopher's Stone were being made in the 5th research institude. The ingredients of were either living humans or faunus. The intitude is already destroyed and it's furtile to looking for any evidence..."

"The Vale's Military's architecture and researchers were use in this... so it means that some high ranked from the Vale's military are involved with this as well." Winter said as she wrote it down. "Two grimms named Asmodeus and Leviathan, AKA, Neo, are linked to the military of Vale... what those two look like?"

"Asmodeus is like... a really soft and sexy-looking beowolf and Neo is a bit bony and her body is small too, like over 4 feet tell, so she doesn't look like fun to kill." Marcus said.

"Then they were the ones who transfer your soul?" Winter asked.

"No! It was the work of those researchers who work on the stone and the case where my soul was transfer is a bit different." Marcus said as he explain. "I was forcefully torn out of my old dying human body and transferred into this current body of mine by a machine, while I was alive and dead at the same time. It was done forcefully after all. That pain... I thought it would have been less painful to be left for dead instead."

"Should we investigate those researchers?" Oobleck suggest. "We might know who ordered the researchers-"

"No can do." Marcus said before he explained. "Those guys were used as ingredients for the stones. Just a few days before the institude was destroyed. None of them are alive."

"Use them as ingredients to seal their mouths pretty resourceful of them..." Jarek said before she asked. "Does it mean that they are no longer required to make the stones?"  
"An organization that is involved with the Vale military and the Philosopher's stone... Marcus, I got one more question..." Winter said before she ask Marcus. "Were you the one who killed a Brigadier General in a phone booth little over a month ago?"

Marcus thought about it for a bit before he answered. "I dunno... was he chopped up?"

"No. Nevermind if you don't know." Winter said before she got up and spoke to Qrow. "Well, Qrow, you may go and please forget what you heard tonight as you understand, right? This is a dangerous bridge. No need for you to cross it with me or my sister or your nieces."

"Hm... true." Qrow said as he look at Marcus... before he chuckle as he told Winter. "But too bad for you, it's impossible for you to ask me to something that simple. I've already boarded this boat if my nieces are involved till the end. Don't hesitate to ask me anything."

"... My apologize. Thank you." Winter said... before she ask him, Port, and Oobleck to do as she put her hand on Marcus. "Then the first to do is to take care of this guy."  
"Huh?"

"Keep him under guard in some place where civilians nor the Vale Military Personnel will see him. I gotta go look something up on my airship. Oh yeah, i'll sign you 3 up for a vacation, so take care of Marcus!" Winter explain to the 3 guys. "We're leave him to you 3!"

"Yes, and i'm going to assist Winter with that." Glynda said.

"And Marcus! You cannot chop one of these 3 up!" Winter told Marcus.

"Aye Aye~!" Marcus said before he spoke to Qrow. "Well, let's get along well, mister drunk crow."

Qrow just sighed at this.

* * *

 

_A day later... in the noon..._

Underneath the Vale Military Command Center headquarter, there is one of many tunnel leading to a place that is filled with gears and electric cables and other technologies that is filled with it as it is kept secret by the council of the kingdom of Vale as an unknown person spoke to the General of the Armies of Vale. "Welcome back, General Luke Richard. How was your very nice vacation at Wammerfell was?"

"Yes, the place turn out to be pretty significant. Team RWBY may serve useful as sacrifices. And there's one more thing." General Luke Richard said before Mammon, where his body was chain against a metal-made cross while he is unconscious, was lower down and hover above the general of Vale as he spoke. "An unexpected fortunate."

"How nostalgic..." Someone said, who was reveal to be none other than Asmodeus, who is with Beelzebub and Neo, as she spoke. "It's the face of the one who fled here almost a 100 years ago. Wake up... Mammon."

Mammon open his eyes and see them, before he spoke to them. "Oh my, everyone is here... almost..."

"Welcome back to Vale... 'Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker." Asmodeus said with a sarcastically, but polite tone of voice.

"You're still hot and sexy as ever 'Asmodeus, the Lust of the Beowolf.'" Mammon said to her politely before he spoke to the other rudely. "'Beelzebub, the Gluttony of the Creep. You're still big and haven't slimmed for ever. And you're here as well with your new pretty looks or you new host's name, Neo. New looks, same personality. So where's Belphegor?"

"He's been lazy like before." Asmodeus said. "He's still working."

"Really, no one changed at all during almost a century. And..." Mammon said before he look down at General Luke Richard as he asked. "Who's the new guy?"

"Sathanus, the Wrath of the Alduwing." General Luke Richard said, revealing his true name to be Sathanus.

"He's a new sibling of our that is created by the creator 60 years ago." Asmodeus explained to Mammon.

"'General Luke Richard', right? Known to be numerous things in the past before becoming the General of the Armies of Vale at age 40..." Mammon said.

"Yes." Asmodeus answered. "As a human with name 'General Luke Richard', he's our sibling created to served the last purpose."

"A Divinus Truci that can appear to be ages... is there such a thing?" Mammon asked before Neo giggle at him before she pull out a sign which read; ' _What was this old guy saying? 'There is no such thing as no such thing?' It used to be you own favorite phrase... you forgot? Are you becoming senile due to your age?_ '

"Shut the hell up, you gigantic ugly bitch." Mammon said as he taunt her, which cause Neo to glared at him as her eye turned pure red, which made him grin as he continue to taunt her. "Oooh, I like those eyes, that's more like it. Lemme see your true self, 'Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent.'

Neo got up as she made an animalistic growl with an scowl on her face as red-color electric spark from her body before a female voice command them to stop. " **All of you, stop it....** "

At the center of the gigantic room was a woman who's body and her own identity is covered by the shadow of the room as she was sitting in a stone-made chair litter with cables on the back side of it and is reading a book before she continue to speak to the 5 Divinus Truci in the room with a lifeless and emotionless voice. "A conflict between siblings... do not that before your creator..."

"Hehe, nice new body you got." Mammon said sarcastically to their 'Creator'. Their 'Creator' did not make a respond to Mammon's comment before she spoke.

"My child which i've share a soul..." The 'Creator' said before she asked. "Why did you betray me?"

"Why? Shouldn't you, the one who created us, be the one who understand that the most?" Mammon asked before he told his 'Creator'. "Greed. You gave me life. If I stayed by your side, then my own greed would not be satisfied. That's enough of a reason."

"Would you work for me again?" The 'Creator' asked.

"My answer is NO!" Mammon said.

"... I expected that answer." The 'Creator' said with no hint of anger, regret, happiness, or sadness, nothing at all, as the gears in the room started to move as the cable were actived. A circle part of floor of the room then split open and revealing to be filled with molten lave in it as it rise up of where Mammon was hovering above before he is lower into it by chain that were holding him.

"... You really got a bad taste..." Mammon commented before he touch the molten lava as he let a laughter of insanity and pain before he yelled at them. "HAH! THE TEMPERATURE IS JUST RIGHT, ASSHOLES!!! HELL'S FLAME AIN'T LUKEWARM AS THIS!! I'LL TAKE A LOOK AT IT AHEAD OF YOU!!"

"Go to where you were born... and return to the birthplace of my soul. 'Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker.'" The 'Creater said.

"FINE BY ME!! DON'T BLAME IF YOU GET DIARRHA!!" Mammon yelled his final words to them as he went on laughter into the lava and until his demise. The machine that is a combination of a distilling trap and a Soxhlet extractor then start working as it start transporting the blood of Mammon to a retort full of water before it drip the blood of Mammon into a old fashioned design glass before the 'Creator' pick it up.

"For the days to came... to your resolute loyality and respect." The 'Creator' said before she lift the glass up and drink it before swallowing the blood.

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

Sathanus, under his alias of General Luke Richard, was walking through hall with a serious look on his face before a child voice was heard as it was running. "Father!"

It was reveal to be the young adopted son with blonde hair and blue eyes named Selim as he was running toward his father, with his mother and the wife of General Luke Richard, Mara, who was walking the hall with her son, as he welcome him. "Welcome back, father!"

General Luke Richard turn around with a smile on his face as he spoke to Selim. "I'm home, Selim."

"How was Atlas?" Selim asked.

"It was fun." General Luke Richard said to his son.

"Oh honey, you aren't young anymore now, why don't you just give your seat to one of your successors, retire, and take it easy?" Mara said.

"No no. I'm still on duty for now." General Luke Richard said.

"Please tell me more stories!" Selim said.

"Sure, i'll tell them tonight." General Luke Richard told Selim as he pat his son on the head. "Oh yeah, I met with Weiss Schnee."

"The ceo?! Really?! Cool!" Selim said as he and his parent walk through the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh shit... General Luke is a Divinus Truci! He's the Wrath of the Alduwing!  
> Blake: Great, this is not good.  
> Ruby: But at least we can hope for the best... right?  
> Yang: I'm not sure rubes... i'm just not sure...


	40. Chapter XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh great, we forgot to post it on FF again...  
> Ruby: Well, there's a new character that going to appear in this chapter and I think she belong to LongSean22 on Deviantart. I think her name is... Skye? Yeah, I think that is it.  
> Yang: But forget that as i'm going to have to face Azure's wrath when we get to the city of Wabis Atealimb.  
> Blake: No worry, she will not kill you.  
> Yang: You think?  
> Ruby: Oh yeah, I think there going to be othe character that are appearing in this chapter.  
> Weiss: Right, so... please enjoy.

At the Iron Golem Mine, Kay's mother was calling him by his name as she want to tell him something. "Kay! Kay! Bring lunch to your father at the mine!"

"Alright!" Kay said. Kay rush through the mine before one of the miners told Kay where his father, Rick, is.

"Hey Kay! Your dad is at Mine no. 8 today!"

"That's the one all the way to the end! I'll take a shortcut!" Kay said before he climb up the wooden fence and jump over. However, he landed on a person's head who was laying on the ground. "Eh?"

"... Hello you there..." Said the person on the ground with a voice of being hungry, who was a young-looking woman with light blue hair and marking on her body, almost as if they were glowing for some reason, and wearing a blue rag-looking cloak, white clothing underneath, and bandages on her legs and feets, which cause Kay to be startled by that. And laying on behind her is somekind of a puffy chibi cat/dog grimm looking thing with white fur (which look like this: 

 

Belong to this guy; https://wolftail1999.deviantart.com/)

as it made a similar posture to the unknown woman as she asked Kay. "Where is this...?"

"What do you mean? This is the Iron Golem Mine." Kay answered.

"In the kingdom of Mistral?" The unknown woman asked.

"Yeah, this is the town on the east side of Mistral." Kay said. The unknown woman and the grimm thing then suddenly got up before they hug each other as they cried tears of relief.

"HOORAY MAY!!" The unknown woman, revealing the grimm thing's name to be May, as she spoke to her. "WE FINALLY REACHED HERE AFTER CROSSING THAT SEA AND BARRENLAND!!"

"Ummm..."

Then they suddenly collapse face first on the ground due to her being starving to death and Kay look at his dad's lunch.

* * *

 

_A bit later..._

The unknown woman finished eating the lunch made for Rick as she spoke to Kay. "I'm saved thanks to you! I almost dead before accomplishing my goal."

"Well, that's no problem." Kay said before he told his name to the unknown woman. "I'm Kay and you?"

"I'm Skye and this is May." The unknown woman, who reveal to be named Skye, as she told her name to Kay as she spoke to him. "We were traveling from the Kingdom of Xanth."

"Xanth... that's the kingdom Kay." Kay spoke to himself as he was thinking before he realized it in shocked. "WAIT, THE ONE THAT'S WAY EAST OF HERE?! ALL ACROSS THE GREAT OCEAN THAT IS FILLED WITH GRIMMS?!"

"Yep." Skye said as she and May rub the back of their heads. "I thought we were going to die when we got caught in the ocean storm while crossing the ocean from Xanth."

"Wow! Amazing!" Kay said in amazement before he asked. "What did you come over there for all that trouble?"

"To find a way to beome fully human." Skye answered.

"Huh?"

Then, there was a explosion sound, which startled them, before the siren started to wail.

"Wha-what was that?!" Kay said before he and Skye, with May on her shoulder, got up and went to the one of the miners. "Mr. Bid!"  
"Kay!"

"Thank god you didn't go there. It was a cave in Mine no. 8!"

Kay was shocked before he rush, not listing to the other, to Mine no. 8, with Skye following him, as he spoke to himself. "Dad is at Mine no. 8... DAD...!"

When he made it, he saw that the rubble are blocking the enterance of the mine. He attempt to jump over before one of the miners stop him. "DAD!!"

"Kay!! Don't go near it!"

"Why can't I?!"

"It's still collapsing! You wanna go die?!"

"Don't go near you sau... DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND HERE AND WATCHED?! SHIT!!" Kay shouted.

"Then... it's alright if I don't go near it, right?" Skye asked as she drop 5 kunais to the ground and make a symbol around them with a stick.

"Eh?"

"Don't move." Skye said before she threw 5 kunai right by Kay and the other miner, which shocked them, and hit the rubble blocking the enterance. Skye then clap her hand together before putting them on the symbol, causing to glow with a similar symbol on the rubble that is blocking the enterance, before she transform it into a more-better version of the mine no. 8. Everything was silent when coughing was heard and someone spoke inside of the mine.

"It's the light!"

Rick then came out of the mine as he is carrying one of the miner on his shoulder with the other miners before he spoke to Kay. "What the? Kay... what is going on?"

The others look at Skye before she spoke. "This is my appreciation for that meal."  
Then everyone cheered with Kay cried tears of joy.

"Bring ropes and ladders!!"

"Is everyone alright?!"

"Hey, Kay. Explained to me what is going." Rick said.

* * *

 

_Later... at the town's bar..._

Everyone celebrated at the town's bar in honor of Skye saving them.

"Here, drink up!" Rick said.

"Hey! We don't have enough grubs here!"

"Right!"

"You saved my life! Drink! Drink up!" One of the miner that Skye saved said before he went sleep due to him being drunk.

"Mr. Cotta. Don't let kids drink the alcohol." Rick's wife said while May was drinking a half of a whole barrel load of beer and continue to drink it without stopping, which amazed two young children and shocked two guys who saw it.

"This is the second time I was saved by a lady." Rick said happily, which confuse Skye, as he explained to her. "There was a team of huntress called Team RWBY, with one of them being the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Us being able to laugh and live happily is all thank to her, along with them. Beside, her girlfriend, Ruby, is nice and I mean, she's nice to anyone she meet."

"Oooh... I think I will meet them if I have the chance!" Skye said. And later in the morning, Skye left on a airship heading toward Vale while Rick and Kay were watching it flown in the air... until they realized they forget to tell Skye something.

"I forgot to tell her that Ruby is also a beowolf..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Wabis Atealimb..._

"Azure, please change the disk for the grinder." Jafar, who was a flamboyant muscle man who might be gay, told Azure as she, him, and their grumpy and lazy cat faunus fat man of a boss, Garfield, were working in the shop.

"Yes, yes."

"Let's take a break after I finished cleaning this up." Garfield said as he was working.

"Okay!" Azure said before she saw one of the young boys she recognize in this city as he was walking with his mother and asked him. "Tetsu, how are your legs?"

"Awesome! I'll be seeing you again, Miss Azure!"

"Yo, Azure!" Someone said, which cause Azure to turn her head around to see who it is, who were reveal none other then RWBY as Ruby spoke. "Aren't we happy today with it's fine and fine weather!"

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! And Yang!"

"It's nice to see you being prosperous in your business." Weiss said.

"You 4 never really keep in touch. So why are you here all of a suddenly?" Azure asked them very happily. Then RWBY then toward Yang's heavily damage right prosthesis arm, which was caused by Volos, as Yang show it. Azure was silent as the image of a angry Buddha demon appear behind her. That was when Bunny then jump from the roof after she repair the roof.

"There! Mr. Garfield, I finished repairing the roof." Bunny said as she heard talking.

"Ah, thanks Bunny." Garfield said.

"It sounds lively, do we have a guest?" Bunny asked as she came through the window.

"Yep, they're seem to be Azure's friends." Jafar said.

"Friend! That mean RWBY are... here?" Bunny said before she saw the heap that used to be Yang which before were smashed by Azure with a wench as RWB just sweatdrop at this.

" **This thing used to be her**." Azure said in a demonic voice as she was twitching with anger.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So you stopped pickpocketing?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. I'm making a living by working in high places thank to my light weight body." Bunny told Ruby. "Althrough, I used to do a lotta bad stuff, so it was hard getting their trust. But at least, i'm earning enough to not starve to death. Hildebrand became willing to accept the payment from me for my prosthesis, bit by bit."

"I see... that's good." Weiss said.

"How about you guys?"

"Hmm... we got a little bit of a clue, I guess." Weiss said as Ruby look at her hand.

"You really total clueless." Azure said as she got out a roll of bandage while she cries at this. "No matter how old you are, you won't listen to others! Like a selfish kid!"

"And speaking of which, how did your training go?" Yang asked.

"I designed a machine gun that fits into an prosthesis!" Azure said with sparkingly eyes. Which cause Ruby let out a squeak of joy at this as her tail was wagging happily while WBY were silent about this.

"... You sure you took the right kind of training?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang asked before Yang spoke. "And don't talk with kiddish sparkly eyes."  
"Did you find anything in Wammerfell?" Azure asked as she wrap the bandage around Yang's prosthesis right arm.

"Mmm... sorta." Weiss said.

"Right..." Azure said. "I would have punched Yang 2 or 3 times if you didn't find out anything after breaking the right arm prosthesis."

"You still want to punch me more...?" Yang said, which cause Ruby and Weiss to giggle at that, as she spoke. "And now? Where do you wanna break your prosthesis?"

"I don't make an announcement to break it!" Azure yelled at Yang.

"Well, I do want to go Vale next to search for something and I want visit Ren too." Weiss said.

"Me too!" Ruby and Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"Ah... but I have work..." Azure said.

"It's okay! You have been working restless ever since you came." Jafar said with a giggle. "You should take a rest from time to time."

"Thank, Jafar!" Azure said. "There, done checking! I'll go order some parts, so go around to kill some time."

"What do you be kill some time?" Ruby asked.

"Ah~! Should I take care of you girls~?" Jafar said in a flithy voice as he was about to take off his overall.

"WE'LL GO TAKE A WALK!!!!" RWBY yelled as they ran out of the shop as fast as their own legs could.

* * *

 

_Later... in the Wabis Atealimb..._

"But that being said..." Yang said. "It's so boring here cuz it's all prosthesis stores here..."

"I don't mind." Ruby said cheerfully.

"You seem to be having fun." Weiss said to her girlfriend.

"Because if prosthesis are here... then that means there weapons!" Ruby said happily as she fling her arms into the air.

"I see." Weiss said.

"Well-"

"Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Wanna come fix it at my place? Please? Please?"

Yang was sweatdroping at the toothbush mustache prosthesis guy as Weiss and Blake were looking at this while Ruby notice something.

"I'll make it cheap. Please? Lemme fix it, pleas-"

"I don't like here because there kind of people target me." Yang said. That was when they notice Ruby wasn't here and they look around until they saw Ruby in a alleyway.

"Ruby?/Sis? What are you doing?" Weiss and Yang asked.

"Guys..." Ruby said as she turn her head to them.

"When you're acting like that... you're usually pick up a cat or something right?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Ruby said to them as she pick up a dead person from the alleyway, which cause Weiss and Blake blankly stare while causing Yang to spit out her drink, before dropping him on the ground. "A random dead guy?"

"I guess so."  
"How about we put him back where he came form." Blake suggest.

"Good idea." Weiss and Yang said.

"That's too inhumane, guys!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"You ladies saved my life!" The unknown guy said. "Thanks! That was yummy!"

"We didn't say about treating you..." Weiss said as everyone look at him due to the unknown guy eating a huge load of a meal.

"Don't mind such a small thing!" The unknown guys laugh before he wipe away the fake tears on his eye with a napkin. "To be cared for in a foreign kingdom... i'm so thankful."

"You're a foreigner?"

"Yep! I came from Xanth kingdom!"

"The kingdom to the north of Vacuo, Xanth?" Ruby and Blake said. "Wasn't it a lot of trouble crossing the desert?"

"Yeah, that desert was hellish." He said as he explained. "Since we use primitive airships in Xanth, I had to swapped between camels to camels before I finally got to this place."

"It would've been easier if you take the sea route, despite the longer trip." Weiss said.

"Yeah, that's true. But I want to be quick." He said.

"You're a tourist?"

"Nope, i'm just to here search something up if Rentanjustsu is known or not and other things as well."  
"Rentanjustsu?"

"Oh right. You guys called it Xanthese Alchemy from the outside of Xanth." He said before he explained it to them. "It's called Rentanjustsu in our kingdom and was develop for medicals purpose."

"Huh... I want to know more about it in your kingdom." Blake said.

"Yeah, me too." Weiss said.

"By any chances, you guys are specialized hunters?"

"Yep! I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long! And this is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna! Nice to meet you!"

"Whoa! I'm so lucky to meet such knowledgeable peoples!" He said before he told his name to them. "I'm Rin Yao! Nice to meet you too!"

"So what are you looking for?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... maybe you guys know about it..." Rin said before he told them the name of it. "The Philosopher's Stone."  
RWBY were silent about it as he spoke.

"I want it really badly..." Rin said before he asked. "Do you know about it?"

"Nah, we're very private peoples." Weiss said. "No business with each other anymore, okay? See ya."  
"Oops, wait a moment there." Rin said and with a slap of a finger, ninja suddenly appear out of no where and are behind RWBY as they point their kunais and short sword toward them, as Rin spoke. "It seems that like you guys know something about it. Can you tell me about it?"

"... What're you going to with it?" Weiss ask Rin, which cause him to grin before he told them his answer.

"To find out a way to gain immortality!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh great. Just what we needed... trouble...  
> Yang: But i'm more interest in when the hell will Dr. Gairyuki come back?!  
> Weiss: Nobody knows how long it will take...  
> Yang: Fuck...  
> Ruby: But at least we can hope... right?


	41. Chapter XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: So we're continuing where we left off?  
> Weiss: Yes.  
> Yang: Fuck.  
> Ruby: Oh boy! I don't know why i'm excited, but I am!  
> Weiss: *look at her girlfriend* Good for you, Ruby.  
> Ruby: *blush*  
> Blake: But at least you get to be a badass again before becoming the comic relief again.  
> Yang: *smile at her girlfriend* Good point! Please Enjoy the story.

"Immortality, you say? Come to think of it, there were some guys were asking about that a little while ago too. Is it the new hype?" Weiss said sarcastically before she ask Rin. "Why do you seek that?"

"For family reasons." Rin answered.

"How idiotic."

"I'm serious."

"Is this the attitude you show to someone when asking something-"

"SCREW THIS!!" Yang shouted, interrupted Weiss, as she attempt back hand attack, with the back of her hand, at the ninja with the kunai.

"Sis, don't fight!" Ruby said. The ninja with the kunai then easily dodge Yang's attack by jumping into the air before kicking her in the face.

"You commoner!" The ninja with the short sword shouted, clearly the older of the two, as he spoke. "Young master is asking you a question! Be aware of your position!"

"Um... hey." Ruby said as she grab his short sword, accidentally destroying the blade with her strength, as she spoke. "It's dangerous, so-"

"YOU RETALIATE TOO!" The old ninja shouted, interrupting Ruby, as he back away.

"Hey! Wait a sec-" Ruby tries to say before the old ninja grab by her left arm and manage to throw her over himself and landed beside Yang.

"God damn it... they're ninja alright." Yang said angrily as she was in anger.

"Aw man... it's always like this these days, sis." Ruby complaints before she and Yang got up as she spoke. "But hey..."

"They're weaker then our mom!!" Yang and Ruby said in unison as Yang crack her fists and active Ember Celica and Ruby actived Crescent Rose Gibbious. Both ninja then charged at them. Their fighting cause a few large explosion that everyone notice while Weiss, Blake, and Rin were looking at it from where they are standing or sitting.

"There they go." Rin said. "They're sure hot-blooded."

"Yeah, both of your dolts and my dolts are both hot-blooded and idiots as well, except for Ruby through." Weiss said, which Blake agree by nodding.

"Okay, now that's insulting- waiter! Add an order on desert!" Rin said. "And put it on this lady's tab."

Weiss and Blake just blankly look at him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Yang and the young ninja are..._

Yang and the young ninja were fighting on the old huge pipes that used to transport dusts. Yang jump from where she is, on top of one of the pipes, and use an jabbing attacks before the young ninja grab Yang's left arm by putting his right arm around her left arm and using his right hand in an attempt to stab her, but Yang responded by with flipping the young ninja over herself. Ninja landed and made a fighting position as Yang got up as she thought about it before she decide speak to him about Rin himself. ' _Shit... hard to fight against that swaying movement, but doesn't seem to be trying to take my life through._ ' "Really, just all of a sudden, demanding information of the Philosopher's stone and immortality, and then picking a fight with us... what the hell is that guy up to?! Yeah, that guy! That screw loose and stupid bastard with the thin eyes! What the fucking hell is that moron thinking?!"

The young ninja was silent... before he dashed toward her and attempt to for the eyes, but miss when Yang arch her head backward before she use her leg to kick the young ninja into the roof. Yang then spoke as she lick the wound on her forehead. "Aiming for the critial spots right away, huh? You're really are weaker than my mom!"

The young ninja silently glared at Yang.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ruby is at..._

Ruby just sighed at this while she is upside down with Blake sitting with her when she went through the roof before she spoke to herself. "That old ninja is really agile for his age as I can only catch him with my semblance."

"Huh?" Said Bunny when she look down at the hole in the roof and see Ruby and Blake, who then notice her, before she jump down to talk to the two. "I was told to fix the roof of this place. So what you doing, Ruby and Blake?"

"It's a long story..." Ruby said before the old ninja out of the roof and attack, but miss Ruby as she dodge it by jumping out of the way before Ruby, with Blake holding on her to back, and Buuny run out of the building and start running.

"... I get it now, I think." Bunny said.

"That's good, save us the trouble." Blake said as she holding on to Ruby.

"Oh yeah, Bunny. I need a favor from you." Ruby said as the old ninja burst through the door.

' _Strange... that beowolf... that's impossible... is it?_ ' The old ninja thought as he was chasing Ruby, Blake, and Bunny through the streets as he sense something about Ruby.

"Not gonna be cheap through." Bunny said.

"Just put it on my girlfriend's tab." Ruby said,

"ROGER!" Bunny said before they turn around to face the old ninja.

"You think it's go your way if you increase your allies?! YOU FOOLS!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to Yang and the young ninja..._

The young ninja drop his kunai when Yang strike him with her elbow before she spoke to the young ninja as she taunt him about Rin. "You aren't tough after all. To have a subordinate like this, I guess that droopy eye dude isn't a big deal himself!"

The young ninja then attack Yang furiously despite his stoic nature by kicking, but Yang block it with her left arm before attempting to punch the young ninja with her right prosthesis arm, but he block by ducking under.

' _I thought this guy was a calm and a robotic kinda guy._ ' Yang thought as she block the young ninja's attack before she and the young ninja kick at the same time as she continue to think about it. ' _But he hotblooded and bloodlusted if his master get dissed, then his attack become simplistic and straight-forward... which become empty swings!_ '

Yang grin at this as she continue to taunt the young ninja. "What? Did I say the truth? I guess it'll suit him to kiss my ass and go back to his kingdom!"

The young ninja attempt to faceplam Yang, but she easily dodge the attack by ducking under the young ninja before she attack him as she spoke. "Well, I guess i'll take a look at that face, you weakling of a subordinate!"

Yang then punch the young ninja so hard that she broke the young ninja's mask into many pieces, revealing that he is actually a young woman.

"A woman?!!" Yang said in shock, not knowing that her prosthesis was strike by one of the young ninja's kunai before she threw pull off a pin of a bomb and throw it at Yang in her face.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ruby is..._

Bunny then reveal her self-proper grenade launcher on her left leg, which surprised the old ninja, before she shoot the grenades at him, causing two explosion to go off at the same time which the people saw. The old ninja then land on a billboard before he went into thought. ' _To have an internally-built cannon... I cannont take this kingdom lightly..._ '

That was when spark of electric was shot from the smoke of the explosion before Ruby burst through the cloud of the smoke as she was heading toward the old ninja on a growing stone-made pillar. The old ninja was shocked by this and Ruby use this to her advantage to clap her hands together before she use her left hand put his head against the billboard, which result in him being trapped and his mask flew off of him, as Ruby created metal-made ropes to trap him as he spoke. "This is Rentanjustsu... how did you did it without an formula circle?!"

"Wow... I manage to use Weiss' semblance..." Ruby said as she spoke in a surprised tone of voice, as she somehow manage to use her girlfriend's semblance before she decide to talk to Weiss about it later and search for Yang on the stone-made pillar. "Well, I wonder if Yang is alright."

In the smoke of the explosion, Yang's prosthesis right arm was jagging out of the rubble and the ground and it the shock the young ninja as she is thinking. ' _I overdid it... What should I do? I'm gonna get scolded by Master Rin..._ '

When she pull out Yang's prosthesis right arm out of the ground, she notice it was attach to something before a rope grab her and was put around her chest and arms, preventing her from escaping as she was put into the air before Weiss and the still alive Yang appear.

"Hey, missy. What the hell are you using that in a town or city like this place?" Weiss asked while Yang grab her prosthesis right arm before Weiss yelled at her. "IF IT WASN'T YANG, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!"

"You broke your arm?" The young ninja asked as she notice where the place Yang use to have her prosthesis right arm at while Yang was cracking her shoulders and neck into place.

"An prosthesis that doesn't move is nothing but a dead weight. Yang pull it off and we used it as bait." Weiss explain as she remember helping by creating rope and a trap while Yang pull off her now useless prosthesis right arm and place it in the rubble to make it appear that she was dead before they hide behind a pillar. "Well, we chased rabbits all the time when we were 16 and traps are no problem at all to make. Well well, what should we do now?"

"Give... give back my mask..."

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you... you give me back the mask that blonde woman broke!"

"Sorry, but you aren't in the position to say that." Weiss said.

"Sis and Weiss!" Ruby said while she was carrying the trapped old ninja in her left arm and wave hi to them as Bunny was pointed to them.

"Oh Ruby."

"Your arm. Azure is going to kill you." Ruby said.

"My body really isn't gonna last." Yang said to herself while Ruby put down the old ninja under the young ninja. "Maybe I should do researching on immortality myself."

"Hey! What is your master thinking? Trying to get the Philosopher's Stone and immortality all like this?" Weiss asked.

"Hey nice going!" Rin said as he appear out of no where as he spoke. "I'm sorry, but my guys here are really hot-headed, you see. You guys seem to be all hot-headed yourselves, too."

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted before she spoke to herself. "He took me for a fighting idiot like my sis..."

Weiss and Bunny patted Ruby to comfort her while Rin was talking to Yang. "You girls are sure strong. How about it? Become my underlings and let's take over the kingdom?"

"SCREW YOU, STOP DAYDREAMING, AND GO BACK TO YOUR KINGDOM!!" Yang shouted in anger at Rin.

"Uummmm... I can't go back until I accomplist my goal through." Rin said. That was when the angry townpeople of the city appear.

"There the blondie!"

"You sure destroyed a lot."

"Pay for the fixing fee."

"Wait a sec!" Yang shouted. "All the fixing cost should be for these guys!"

"So sorry, I no undastend much langwage of thish contri! Okay, bye-bye now~!" Rin said in a heavier accent than normal before he run for it and jump into the distance.

"HEY!! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU FUCKING GODDAMN FAKE ACCENT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Yang yelled in fury and wrath at Rin.

"And the ninjas are gone too." Blake snarked.

"Oh just perfect." Weiss snarked back at her as townpeople surround Yang, which cause her to sweatdrop at this.

"Huh? You again!"

"You sure break a lot everytime."

"Fix it up right away will ya!"

"My store!"

"Bark bark bark!"

Weiss just sighed at this before she spoke. "Hold on, let me fix this once again."

"I guess I should help too." Ruby said, which cause Weiss, Blake, and Yang to look at her. She then told them. "I can use apparently use Weiss' semblance too."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yep."

Yang thought about in a seesaw-style way which on the right represent Yang and her older sister pride, her fighting abilities, her sexiness, and her semblance and on the left represent Ruby and her height, her fighting abilities, her sexiness, and her semblance before she is in shocked when she realized her lost her older sister pride as Ruby gain her 2nd semblance as Weiss told her. "Yang, leave the rest to us and you go rest over there-"

"What's wrong Yang?/sis?" Blake and Ruby asked as Yang was sulking in the corner.

Rin was watching them repair the city from afar while one of his ninja guards, the older ninja, talk to him. "We're so very sorry, young master."

"Nah, it's okay." Rin said. "But thank to me fainting away, I got to meet some really interest peoples."

"Did you notice... That beowolf... I can feel the 'Flow of Ki' that a being with a soul posess." The old ninja said.

"Yep." Rin answered. "And that white hair girl... she seem to know something."

"Regarding immortality, you think?"

"Yep. Seem like it'd be the fastest way to follow them and see what I can learn."  
"For the young master to bow down to those womans, it's-!!"

"It'd be a small price to be able obtain it with just my bow. My image does not matter. It is nothing compared to the responsiblity i'm holding. Well, if bowing doesn't work, we'll just have to use force." Rin said as he got up. "Let's go."

As the ninjas walk away, Rin look out far into the landscape as he sense something unusually as he thought about it. ' _It is just me... No... there is something strange about this place._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at Garfield's shop..._

When RWBY got to Garfield's shop, they were staring at something with a blank expression on their faces.

"Hey, we meet again!" Rin said happily to them as he was having tea with Jafar. Yang was in silent before she silently walk over to Rin and then clubbed him with her broken prosthesis right arm as improvish club weapon.

" **Why the hell are you here?** " Yang ask in a booming demonic tone of voice as she grab Rin by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I fainted again and that beautiful one over there offered me some delicious tea." Rin explained.

"My, beautiful one you say~?" Jafar said in a blushful tone as he shook his head.

"Is it part of Xanth's culture to faith all the time?" Yang ask sarcastically before yelling at him in anger. "AND PAY FOR THE MEAL, DAMN IT!!"

"Aren't we friends? Come on, your friend brought it."

"Who are you calling a friend?!" Yang yelled as she is twitching in anger. "How could I trust a guy like you with those weird eyes?!"

"Hey! I'm senstive about that!" Rin said as he open his eyes at Yang. "I'm born like this way, so i'm trying to keep up a smile all the time!"

"Sis, you have weird eyes too!" Ruby said as she and Weiss laugh at that joke.

"Don't turn it against me, RUBES!"

"Why, I don't really mind even if it's guys with weird eyes." Jafar said.

"You're missing the point, Jafar." Bunny said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"I'm back!" Azure said. "The main street was nosy, did something-"

That was when Azure notice Yang holding her broken prosthesis right arm in her left hand while Yang was sweatdropping at this.

* * *

 

_Omake style..._

Azure happily chasing Yang, who was holding her prosthesis right arm in her left hand, while holding a chainsaw as Weiss ran with Zweii and Wolf!Ruby on the beach.

Back to reality...

"Oh, you came from a far away kingdom." Azure said.

"The girls in this kingdom are all nice and beautiful! What a nice kingdom!" Rin said happily.

"Oh, stop it." Azure said while Bunny was poking the mess of gibs on the floor that was what once was Yang while RWB just sweatdrop at this and sighed. "Your compliment won't bring out anything."

"AZURE!" Yang shouted. "We want to go to the city of Vale as soon as possible! Fix up the arm right away!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Vale?" Rin said curiously. "I'll go there with you, too."

"Go by yourself!" Yang said as she was twitching in anger.

"Awww... come on!! Aren't we friend!!?" Rin said as he cring to Yang's leg.

"I DON'T HAVE A HYENA AS A FRIEND!" Yang yelled.

"Good for you, sis. You made a friend." Ruby said out of the shop in tone that basically said 'it has nothing to do with me' as she waved bye to her sister.

"WHY'RE YOU SAYING THAT AS IF IT IS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU????!!!" Yang shouted in shock while she was twitching in anger. "ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE?!"

"That's not good Yang, you have to treasure your friend." Blake joked.

"So I guess i'll be bothering you." Rin joked.

"GO HOME!!" Yang shouted in anger.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

"YOUNG MASTER! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" The old ninja shouted. "Really! He disappears right away if no one keeps an eye on him."

"Wha-what happen if he faint again?" The young ninja ask herself.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere in Vale..._

On a highway that headed toward the city of Vale, the Shopkeeper was driving a box truck when Ilia Amitola, a chameleon faunus who used to work for the White Fang organization before the organization itself collaspe, check it out before she went back into the back of the truck and told a friend at the end of the while she was cracking peanuts. "We're nearing the city of Vale in a couple of hours."

And that person... was none other than Pyrrha Nikos as she crush the peanuts with her right Alduwing-like arm before she spoke as they got nearer to the city. "The sooner we're there... the better."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh hey look! Pyrrha is here. That means only one thing... right, guys? Guys?  
> Yang: *sulking on the floor* Why i'm still the butt monkey while i'm back as a badass?  
> Blake: Don't worry, Yang. I still love you.  
> Weiss: Well, there going to be another chapter of RWBY: BERSERK now... Now, I wonder if Skye is going to make any appearance.  
> Blake: Yeah, the author wanted to put Oreanna, another of LongSean22's creation, into this stories, but we and him decided against it.  
> Weiss: Oh yeah, now we surpass 'What Does The Kitsune say?' today, which is August 26, 2017, and we're now the second most popular stories on Dr. Gairyuki's A30 account.


	42. Chapter XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh no... this chapter is going to be a whammer.  
> Ruby: Oh noooo....  
> Yang: Welp, sis, you have to stay.  
> Ruby: But unfortunately for you, we'll get to see you suffer.  
> Yang: Damnit...  
> Weiss: Although, I wonder how my sister is doing...

Yang give the young ninja, Fan, who was a cat faunus, a new mask, which look like an image of a oni, as Yang spoke to her. "Well, you told me to fix the mask I broke... so here it is."

Fan then starting to shake and Yang thought is she moved... until she threw her kunai at her face. "GUAH?!!"

"Sis, why do you have to be lazy getting people other than Blake things they wanted?" Ruby ask her big half-sister.

"Fan Ran!" Rin shouted before he threw her a mask resembling her old one as Rin told her. "Weiss made it for you... good, eh?"

Ruby give a thumb up to her girlfriend.

"Just because you did it for me-"

"Say 'Thank you' like you're supposed to." Rin said, which cause Fan to be embarrass before she spoke to Weiss.

"Than-thank you... very much..." Fan said.

"Please, it was nothing." Weiss said as Ruby nuzzle her girlfriend while Yang was shocked that she didn't like the mask she brought for her while Blake was doing what she does best.

* * *

 

_Later... at a airship..._

The airship then took off as Bunny and Jafar waved goodbye to them. As soon as they are in the air, they talked with Weiss speaking first. "We were in a hurry and this had to happen."

Weiss just sighed as Yang spoke in a tone of anger at Rin. "We wasted a lot of time fixing it, all because of you guys."

"It'd have been all good, if Yang didn't break it in the first place." Azure said.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang said before she just glared at Rin and spoke to him. "It's those black-suited ninjas' faults! I'll make you pay for my prosthesis fee!"

"I scolded those two, so gimme a break..." Rin said before he explained. "The young missy is Fan Ran, who is a cat faunus, and the old geezer is Fu, a human who's Fan's grandfather. They are from a family that served us for generations, nice to meet you."

' _Come to think of it, I don't see those two..._ ' Weiss thought as she look around.

"You have two followers, could it be that you're from a wealthy family like Weiss?" Ruby ask Rin.

"HAH! You're a man and you're too scarred to travel without followers!" Yang said cockly.

"Well, it's dangerous to travel alone as a young teen." Rin said, which surprised them.

"A young teen?"

"How old are you?"

"Me?" Rin said before he answered. "15."

"HUH?!"

They all stare at him with blank looking eyes in shock while Rin just still give his :D look to everyone before Weiss spoke to Ruby and Rin to stand up. "Stand up, you two."

Both of them stand up and find that, even if Ruby was at least 16, she still would have be far more taller than even Rin. Weiss attempt to contain her rage before she shouted at Rin with a nickname. "SHORTY!"

' _She changed the subject...!!_ ' RBY thought as Rin look at her in shock. That was when a piece of blade strike through the ceiling and Weiss duck before all of them look up.

"You bad mouthed Master Rin..." Fan said through the hole.

"Fan Ran..." Ruby said before she realized something. "YOU'RE RIDING IN THE CEILING?!"

"ARE THEY OKAY?!"

"THEY'RE GETTING A FREE RIDE?!! SECURITY!!"

"You think they'll be caught that easily?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Vale..._

Venom was at poor-looking hotel, carrying a basket of goods, as he knock on the door. "Hey, Qrow! I came to visit you."

Qrow then open the door and spoke to him as he was holding a bottle of wine. "Hey Venom."

"Hey! I came cause the colonel told to check on you." Venom said before Qrow let him in as he told the old drunk. "I had to come around here for some business anyways, so don't sweat it. And oh, this is the visitingg gift from Winter."

"Thanks."

"How's it going?" Venom asked.

"Meh, fine." Qrow said as he and Venom enter the room where Dr. Oobleck and Marcus are playing Chess.

"Hey taboo dude." Marcus said. "Nice to see you again."

"How is it, Marcus?" Venom asked. "Did you win even once?"

"Nah, can't win at all." Marcus said before Dr. Oobleck move and said 'Checkmate' to Marcus, winning him chess again.

"That ladies brought this toy here, but it's still boring as hell." Marcus said before he asked. "Hey, can I chop people up at night?"

"Hell no." They answered.

"So how's the situation with Winter?" Qrow asked.

"Dunno."

"What you mean you dunno?"

"I dunno what she is doing." Venom said as he breath smoke into Marcus.

"Ooh! Interesting..." Marcus said. 'Whacha doing dude?"

"How do I have to be here, really?" Qrow asked. "I've been stuck inside for only a few day and already I think i'm going go insane from this. I'd be able to handle it if at least there is good news coming up..."

"Good news, eh...? I forgot to mention... there is one I got!" Venom said.

"What is it?"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Venom shouted as Qrow stared blankly as Venom descript her to them. "She's really a nice helping me after I moved here and all~... aww... she's super cute~"

"Hey, would it be fun to chop that up?" Marcus asked.

"Good for you." Qrow deadpan as he drink his wine.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Vale Central Military Command Center..._

"Alexandria... Alexandria!" A woman in the Vale military called out to Alexandria, who was carrying a bunch of books.

"Yes!"

"You were working in the 3rd Document Storage area, right? Do have the key?"

"Yes, but... um... ehh... I kinda left a mess after using it so..."

"It doesn't matter, I just need to get something-"

"NO! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE MESSY THAT'S BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!!" Alexandria shouted at her. "PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I CLEAN IT UP! PLEASE GET IT LATER!!"

"... No choce I guess... i'll come back later so it clean up later by then."

"Yes!" Alexandria said as the woman left before she let out a sigh of relief and open the door, seeing Emerald sleeping with a book on her head as Alexandria whisper to her. "Emerald... Emerald!"

Emerald then woke up and got up from the pile of books before she asked. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Ummm... around 10 minutes, I think." Alexandria said.

"Oh shit... I'll be going now." Emerald said before she use her semblance to disguise herself as one of the generals in the Vale military and left. Alexandria was silent before one of her co-workers, who suddenly appear behind, asked.

"Was that one of the generals by now?"

Alexandria scream in terror and turn around as she tried to explain before he poke his head into the room and see the door open.

"The storage is open... Alexandria, you can't open to unauthorized people, right?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Alexandria said before she asked. "Am-am I fired?"

"He probably forced you to do it... i'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you very much!" Alexandria said as she cries in relief.

"What he looking for? Do you know?"

"I don't know specially myself, but it include..." Alexandria said before she explained to him. "K.O.V Execution List, incidents regarding the Vale's higher military ranks, unusual hunters MIA incidents cases... then he ask if there any documents regarding about the 5th research institude and the case with Brigadier General Ren's murder. He seems so desperate and all, so I opened the storage for him..."

"Hmm..."

"Um... the caliber of the gun is the same as the Vale Military uses was used to killed Lie Ren, right?" Alexandria asked. "Could the murder be part of the military? Why? Such a considerate man like Ren. I'm scared..."

"It's okay. It has nothing to do with you. Well, there's tons of work today too... I'll leave it to you."

"Okay."

While he was walking down the hall, he notice someone, who was reveal to be the real co-worker of Alexandria and transform into another person who is unknown in the military as he smiled back at him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the TACS Olypmic..._

Winter splash some water on her face and look herself in the mirror in the restroom as she remain quiet. That was when Adem walk in and talk to her. "Hello Winter."

"Hey Adem."

"You know... Me and Penny were order to guard General Luke Richard by Atlas when he went to Wammerfell." Adem said as he told Winter. "Vacuo... that place always remind me about the story of the man that I was based on after the Crimeson Sand Massacre, Adem Antinio, before he commit suicide 10 years ago."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that."

"I got a little too chatty... i'll going now." Adem said as he open the door.

"Adem." Winter asked. "Did you informed RWBY of Lie Ren Valkyrie's death?"

"... No. Neither me or Penny could not say it." Adem answer.

"They will find out eventually..." Winter said to Adem. "The 5th Research Institute and the Philosopher's Stone's recipe were either live humans or faunus. Their friend and his wife like to help others... Ren found out something interest after poking his head into RWBY's secret business... isn't that right? My sister and her friends will be hurt if they find out that one of their friends, Lie Ren, is dead because he tried to help them... huh... he's a nice person."

"You found out quite a lot."

"Just a bit more."

Adem was silent before he and Winter left the restroom and walk away as he told the young colonel. "Please be careful. You don't know who might be listing."

"Yeah."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"Someone, like Colonel Winter Schnee, is sniffing around about Lie Ren Valkyrie's death?" Asmodeus asked Neo, who was the unknown officer, while Beelzebub is feeding some bones to some person caged in a metal cage as Neo lift her sign as she transform back into her normal form; ' _Somebody is started moving so suddenly._ '

"Did she find something out definite?"

' _She probably knows quite a lot... what should we do?_ '

"That kind of handling is so troublesome." Asmodeus said. "Can't she act mature for her age about this."

' _So you haven't found out anything from your information source?_ '

"Nothing at all. I don't know if he is not telling the truth or really doesn't know anything... Nothing sold to grab onto... I'll try to go collect information again today." Asmodeus said to Neo before she walk as she told Beelzebub. "Beelzebud, let's go."

Neo look at the person in the cage before she slap her finger to get Asmodeus as she spoke to her with her signs. ' _Hey Asmodeus... it'd be good if Winter Scheee act mature for her age, right? Wanna invest something other than that source?_ '

"You have an idea?" Asmodeus asked before Neo grinned.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere in the Vale Central Military Command Ceneter..._

Cyan was just drinking with her friend before 3 mens appear in front of them.

"2nd Lt. Cyan." The middle man told Cyan. "You are under arrest for the suspect murder of Brigadier General Lie Ren Valkyrie."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

"Lady, wrap this flower for me... with a ribbon." Venom asked.

"Oh my... a date, you pervert. I'll add one flower on house."

Venom just chuckle as he rub his neck. When he got the flowers, he rush and made it to the restaurant before he look around and saw his date as he went to the table she at. "Ah, right there. Luxuria! Sorry i'm late! Did you wait long?"

"No, I just came." Luxuria said while, unknown to Venom at all, was actually Asmodeus in her human form, as she spoke to him. "I just wanted to see you, Venom... now let me hear your interesting stories again."

Cyan was taking into custody by the Vale Military. Winter is in a meeting. RWBY just got to the city of Vale... what will happen next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: I feel like this chapter was rushed.  
> Weiss: That because it is Ruby.  
> Ruby: it is?


	43. Chapter XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Let's just hope it's better...  
> Weiss: You can never guess, Ruby... Also, please enjoy.

"Well, let's first check at the Vale Military headquarter, Ren should be at the Military Council Department, right?" Weiss asked as they walk through the airship port.

"Yup." Blake said.

"I wonder if Ren has continued looking up informations regrading the Philosopher's Stone since then..." Ruby ask herself.

"Hmm... I don't know. The General of the Armies is keeping an eye on him through." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind them, which cause them to turn around to see of who it is, who reveal to be Fu with his granddaughter, Fan, behind him as he asked them. "Where's the young master? I thought he was with you the whole time."

They look around until they have only one that could have happen to him... and that he was not here. The two ninjas sulked over their young master, Rin, being missing... and while Yang not caring. "So sad, too bad... let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey... you're okay?" A Vale police officer ask Rin, who was laying dead on the ground due to the lack of foods and his typical to faint out of no where.

"Food..."

"Aye, a wanderer."

"Where you from?" The Vale police officer asked, which cause Rin to point with his finger at the direction where the Xanth kingdom is at. "What? You from Xanth kingdom? Your passport please?"

Rin flinch in realization that he doesn't have a passport and was sweatdropping at this while the Vale police officer just stared at him blankly before he and his buddy just drag Rin away due to him being a illegal immigrant as they told the civilians. "Aye, aye. Move aside."

"Make way for the illegal immigrant."

"Help me...." Rin said as he was being drag away by the two Vale police officers.

* * *

 

Meanwhile... at Vale Military headquarter...

When they were at the Vale Military headquarter, they were surprised to see Jarek talking to a few Vale military officers before she noticed them. "Oh! Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, how you girls been?"

"Same old same old." Weiss said. "So if you're here, then that means..."

"Hello, Weiss." Winter said as she got out of a car she rented at Vale. Just Weiss just give her older sister a disbrief look toward her. "What's with that unpleasent face of your, Weiss?"

"Oh, hey Weiss' older sister." Ruby said.

"Why are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I was order to transfer here to the city of Vale by the Atlas council to help out with stuff you already know about." Winter told her younger sister before she ask her. "What are you doing here today?"

"We're here just to gather information." Weiss explained to her older sister. "I wanna look up stuffs regrading the Philosopher's Stone and the Divinus Truci."

"Divinus Truci? Gimme a break, Weiss." Winter said to her. "How the heck do you expect to find information about that in kingdom who's council restricts that?"

"Oh, is that so." Weiss said sarcastically before she ask Winter. "Oh yeah, one more thing... I wanted to hi to Ren. How is he?"

Winter was silent as she turn around to give Weiss a sorrow and painful look before she told her. "He's... not here."

"Huh?"

"I... just don't want let you know until it's time, okay?"

"Okay...?"

"Philosopher's Stone and Divinus Truci, right? I will contact you if I find on anything on that." Winter told Weiss before she spoke to her second in command. "Let's go 2nd Lt. Jarek."

"Yes."

"Oh, and Weiss. Don't jump to any conclusions or do anything weird, okay?" Winter asked.

"... Yeah, whatever." Weiss said as she and her team were confused of what that suppose to meant. When Winter and Jarek walk far away enough from them, Jarek talk to Winter.

"This seem like the only situation where you could treat your younger sister as a child." Jarek said.

"There is no need for them to know just yet... It would be for those 4 if nothing disturb their progress." Winter said as Jarek remain silent. "It's ironic really... I guess I don't have the right to be called Weiss' older sister."

Jarek just sighed before she told Winter. "Regrading subordinates..."

"Hm?

"One of them is a important suspect being investigated for the murder of Brigadier General Lie Ren Valkyrie." Jarek said as she give the paper of the information to Winter.

"Really?"

"2nd Lt. Cyan." Jarek said as she told Winter the name. "She denies it through."

Winter look through it before she give it back to Jarek as she told her. "Look for documents that links with 2nd Lt. Cyan."

"Down to the last bit." Winter told Jarek." But do it fast, as this is top sercet."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the poor-looking hotel..._

"NEWSPAPER!"

That cause Peter Port to get up from his chair and talk jollyishly. "OH~! The enjoyment of the day! Doctor Oobleck would you get that?"

"Sure!" Doctor Oobleck said as he rush to the door of the room.

"Heh. newspaper is the enjoyment of the day for a guy like you? Get a life." Marcus said, who was laying on the floor.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Qrow said, who was drinking.

"Oh be quiet. There nothing more relaxing than just reading newspaper while having coffee." Doctor Oobleck said in a very fast tone. "Beside, whose fault do think it is in the first place-"

That was when Doctor Oobleck notice something in the article that quickly got his attention and he decide to make a call to Glynda on his scroll to speak to her. "This Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck calling from the outside. Please connect me to Miss Glynda Goodwitch."

Marcus was confused of what going and got up head to where Dr. Oobleck was standing as he spoke as Marcus asked. "What so nosy?"

"Yes, I see... i'll wait a little bit."

Marcus then notice the newspaper before he pick it and saw the picture of Cyan on it. "Ohh! She's from that time-"

Marcus then became silent when he read it as Dr. Oobleck. "Glynda! Did you see the news along with Winter! This regarding the case of Lie Ren's murder-"

"Hey Doc, gimme the scroll for a sec." Marcus asked.

"What?"

"Just gimme." Marcus said. "I got something good to tell."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at hotel where RWBY is at..._

Weiss was silently thinking to herself in the room where she and Ruby, Blake, and Yang are sharing before Ruby burst into the room, startled the 3 and launched Weiss from the sofa, with her holding Weiss' scroll in her right hand as she shouted. "WEISS! Look at the news!

Weiss look over the sofa she was laying at as she told Ruby. "Don't scared me like that, Ruby. What's about it-"

When Weiss saw it, she has one sentence to say. "What... the... hell...?"

She the picture of Cyan of being convicted murderer of Brigadier General Lie Ren Valkyrie.

* * *

 

_Later... at a prison near the Vale Military Center..._

"I don't like this." Rin complaint as he was being held in a prison while one of the officer was writing down.

"Don't complain!" The officer shouted before he started to ask Rin some question. "Well, Rin Yao... where you from?"

"Xanth."

"Age?"

"15."

"DON'T LIE!"

"But it's the truth..."

"How many of you came? What route did you take? What is your objective?" The officer ask before he heard gunshots and guns were being fired before he ask one of the officers. "What the?! What's going on?!"

"ARMORED BEOWOLF INTRUDER! PLEASE HELP!"

"WHAT?!"

The mens were firing their pistols at the armored beowolf right at the door before he came charging in.

"Too weak! Too weak! TOO WEAK!" Marcus shouted as he charged through and plow through their bullets like it was nothing as he shouted. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! HUH?!"

"What the hell is that?! The guns don't work!" One of them shouted as Rin watch this unfold from behind the bars.

"Move!" One of the officers shouted as he is carrying his shotgun. "I'll blow that beowolf's head off!"

The officer aim his shotgun at Marcus and fired at him, putting a hole in his skull and stagger him back a bit, but it's didn't affect him at all as the bullet wound quickly soon regenerated as Marcus shouted. "Oops... TRY AGAIN!"

The officers scream in horror and terror of what they're seeing before Marcus knocked them out with the back of his cleaver before walk away from the knockout officers as he complaint to himself. "Man, it's hard not to chop them up... let's quickly finish the business."

"Hello~." Rin said from his cell. "Lemme out."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Marcus asked as he turn to look at Rin in his cell.

"An illegal immigrant from the kingdom of Xanth."

"Ah, okay, good traveling all the way." Marcus said sarcastically before he told Rin. "No time to waste on you!"

"Oh please! I'll forcefully transported back at this rate!" Rin begged.

"So? Not my problem." Marcus said.

"I'll help you out if you lemme out." Rin said. Marcus was silent before he turn to look at Rin.

"Where are you from again?" Marcus asked.

"From the kingdom of Xanth." Rin answered. Marcus then chop the padlock of his cell.

"Come! Hurry!"

"Ooh thank you!"

Marcus and Rin went to the confiscation room before Marcus burst the door open. They look around until Rin saw his weapon, his sabre, a Dao. "There it is!"

But Marcus then grab it before Rin can and admire it as he spoke. "Ooh, what a nice one."

"That's mine." Rin said.

"Shut up, hurry and come." Marcus said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Cyan's cell..._

"What?" Cyan said as she was standing in her cell before a officer was knocked out, which cause her to wonder in fear and a huge beowolf in armor, who was none other then Marcus, walk in front of her cell as he spoke to her.

"Hello honey! Finally found you... You're that guard of that beowolf and her girlfriend...!!" Marcus said as he cut padlock on Cyan's cell, causing her to step back, as he enter into her cell as Marcus continue to speak to her. "What an honored to remember~... ain't that right, the murderer of Brigadier General Ren..."

"That's a misunderstanding!" Cyan said.

"I guess so. Came to confirm that." Marcus said as he look into her eyes. "You don't have the eyes of a murderer."

  
"That's right! If they investigate properly-" Cyan said before Marcus the newspaper up and was shocked when she read it. "Convicted?! Me?! Wait a minute! I'm still-"

"This is how they did it." Marcus said as he told to Cyan. "If you don't do anything, you'll be executed for the crime! Maybe you won't get to see another light of day anymore!"

"How... how can it be..."

"CHOOSE!" Marcus said as he stab through the newpaper with the Rin's dao as he told Cyan. "To be killed by them like this?! Or to escaped! One or the other!"

"... Worst decision I am faced with ever..." Cyan said to herself as she put her hand on her forehead. "Gimme time to think..."

"No time for that." Rin said as Marcus look at him as Rin told Cyan. "Reinforcement are here."

"... Guess so. If you don't choose, i'll chop you up!" Marcus said.

"You're not letting me choose! Argh, God! Sorry mom and dad!" Cyan said to herself as she cried before she told Marcus and Rin what is her opintion. "Escape! Let's escape! Escort me properly you bonehead!"

"Oh, that's the attitude!" Marcus said cheerfully.

"A woman has to be brave!" Cyan said as she follow Marcus while Rin was smiling with his unsually :D expression.

"THAT'S GOOD MISSY! GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME TO CHOP UP!" Marcus said as he laughed.

* * *

 

_Later... outside of the prison..._

Marcus, Cyan, and Rin were running away from the prison.

"Hey... where are we running to...?!" Cyan asked as she ran.

"Just run!" Marcus told Cyan as the 3 of them were running. "Hurry!"

That was when they bump into Ruby and Weiss as they of them shouted at the same time. "2ND LT. CYAN!"

"Huh?"

"Weiss and Ruby!" Cyan said.

"AH! You are from that time!" Ruby and Marcus shouted at same time as they point at each other at the same time as well.

"HUH?! You know each other?!" Weiss asked.

"And Rin too?!"

"Hi... <3." Rin said as he blush and rub the back of his head.

"Eh?"

"Why are you here?!"

"Eh?"

"That's my line!"

"Eh?"

"Don't stand in the way!" Marcus said as he swipe at Ruby with Rin's dao.

"Woah!"

"Don't bother missy!" Marcus shouted as he told Cyan. "Run straight to the warehouse cluster down that alley! You can get away in the darkness! Hurry! You'll be killed if the Vale soldiers come!"

"Uuhhh... I'm sorry! I'll explain later!" Cyan shouted as she made a run for it.

"Wait sec- WOAH!" Weiss said as she barely dodge from Marcus' swings.

"DON'T COME!" Marcus shouted as he swing his weapons around like a madman. "NO TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU GUYS!"

"You little..." Weiss said as she twiching with anger.

"2nd Lt!" Ruby shouted. "2ND LT!"

Cyan run into the alley and continue to run before she a turn to another alley... before she came face to face with a masked figure with a female-like look before Cyan was blinded by the light. Marcus was swinging wildly before a explosion was heard and seen, which cause him to turn to look. "Huh?"

Weiss use this to run pass him.

"Shit!"

"You little-!" Ruby said as she attempt to attack him with Crescent Rose Gibbous, but miss it when Marcus dodge it by ducking under before he told Ruby.

"I told you I have no time wth you guys!" Marcus said before he and Rin made a run for it. "Let's go, beady eyes!"

"Aye aye." Rin said.

"Rin!! Why're you with that guy?!" Ruby asked as she shouted in surprised. Rin just respond with a wave bye-bye to her. "Aw jeez!"

When Weiss made it to the alley, she saw the what look like to be body corpse of Cyan as the masked figure loom over her corpse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: NNNNNOOOOO!!!! NOT CYAN!  
> Weiss: Don't worry, Ruby! Maybe it will get better in the next chapter!  
> Ruby: Yeah, I guess... this is one of the best chapters Dr. Gairyuki ever made.  
> Weiss: I know, I bet he would love it because Barry breaking into the prison that he consider to be one of the character's most awesome moment.


	44. Chapter XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: It's going to be a sad chapter... isn't it?  
> Weiss: Unfortunately, yes Riby.  
> Ruby: ... *drop to the ground and started to sob*  
> Weiss: OH RUBY! PLEASE DON'T CRY! D:

Weiss was in shock as the masked figure loom over the burned corpse of Cyan before yelled out at the masked figure in rage athis. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

However, before Weiss could anything, the masked figure then pull out something and threw it to the ground, causing a bllinding light and fog that cause Weiss to temporary go blind from it. When Weiss' eyes recover from the sight, the figure was gone, which cause Weiss to roar out in rage when Ruby got to her.

"Shit! That was unexpected." Marcus said as he and Rin were on the rooftop watching.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"People are gathering... we have no choice but to scram." Marcus told Rin. "Let's go."

With that, they run across the rooftops of the buildings.

* * *

 

_Later... one of the hospital..._

"Me and Adem are greatly sorry for not being able to tell you about Brigadier General Ren, Ruby friend. We just didn't find the courage to tell you." Penny told RWBY with Adem (in his X-01 body) behind her.

"He was killed because he got too involved in the Philosopher's Stone..." Ruby said. "It's our fault... Our... my fault that we pulled him into this."

"Ruby! It's not your fault!" Weiss said. "Don't think of it like that!"

"That's right, Ruby friend!" Penny said.

"But I was... looking forward to meet Ren and his family again." Ruby said. That was when one of the surgeon, by name of Dr. Knox, came in and saw everyone.

"Everyone's here?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Since the injury was just too severe, you can't even tell if she was alive or dead before being burnt." Knox said.

"It's possible it wasn't her..." Adem said.

"No, it's confirm that the body was most definity Cyan D. Ross from the dental tests on the teeths that were found." Knox said. "How cruel, scorning a chick like that into a pile cinder and ashes. Someone sure had a big grudge against her, huh? Right, Winter."

Winter sat in the chairs patiently as she remain silent when she look at Knox. Knox just shrug and left them before Winter got up as Adem. "I did not think Cyan would commit murder, she was honest and earnest... and CONSIDERATE... considerate..."

Adem then just sit down and put his right hand on his face as he just doesn't know anything anymore before Winter spoke to him. "You seem to be quite stressed out, Adem. Why don't you take a vacation. It would at least help you to forget the pain."

With that, Winter left, due to her knowing the pain. Weiss and Yang just scowl in anger at this before the both of them kicked a trash can in frustion.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the poor hotel..._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Dr. Oobleck yelled as he was shouting at Marcus for going out on his own as he was just sharping his cleaver on a whet stone while Qrow was just drinking in the background. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN IF GO OUT ON YOUR OWN?!"

"Relax. No one saw us come back here, so it's okay." Marcus said while Rin was making a fire in the back of the hotel.

"That's true." Qrow commented.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" Dr. Oobleck shouted.

"Hey! What's that you've been doing?" Marcus asked as he ignore Dr. Oobleck shouting.

"Making smoke signals." Rin answer.

"Smoke signals?"

"ON TOP OF THAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! BRINGING BACK WITH A STRANGER WITH YOU?!" Dr. Oobleck shouted. "WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE HIDING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE-?!"

Marcus then notice something when it jump from the rooftop.

"Young master!" Fu said as he and Fan jump from the rooftop and landed on the ground as they spoke to Rin. "We've been looking for you!!"

"Ooh, that was fast." Rin said.

"There's even more now." Marcus deadpan, which earn a laugh from Qrow, as the 3 Xanthese were talking to each other while Dr. Oobleck was just angsting in frustion.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the hotel where RWBY is at..._

"Azure... Azure?" Yang said as she knocking on Azure's hotel room door. "She went out?"

"Let's for her to come back Yang." Blake told her girlfriend while Weiss was about to unlock before it open as if it wasn't locked.

"Shit, I forgot that we went out without locking the doors." Weiss said before they went inside of their hotel room.

"Nothing is stolen, right Weiss?" Ruby ask while she was looking around.

"... It's turn off..."

"Eh?"

"My scroll is turn off..." Weiss said before she sit down and sighed as she rub her forehead in frustion.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the streets of Vale..._

Azure was walking through the street until she got to the Valkyrie resident. Azure open the gate and head to the door before she knock on the door of the house. Azure waited until the door was open when Jaune (Y) came and shouted happily. "PAPA!"

Azure was startled and when Jaune (Y) saw Azure wasn't his father, his face slowly sadden before he went to Azure and grab her legs. That was when Nora's voice was heard. "What's wrong, Jaune (Y)? A guest?"

When Nora came to the door, she was surprised that Azure was there. "Azure!"

"Nora..." Azure said. "I'm sorry... for coming suddenly..."

Nora just sighed as she smiled.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby and Weiss were waiting patiently until Weiss' scroll was ringing and Weiss see that the caller was Nora before she answer the scroll and spoke. "Hey, Nora."

" _Hey, Weiss._ "

"So you heard?"

" _Yup, that's right. I heard that you were staying over there at that hotel. Azure doesn't look too good, so please come pick her up._ "

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry if she bothered you." Weiss said as she finished the call while she and Ruby were checking out.

"We're going?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to go and be..."

"This is not only your problem, Weiss." Ruby said. "This also my problem, I have to go too."

Weiss was silent as they walked before she ask her girlfriend. "Hey, Ruby. If..."

"Yup. If others have to sacrifice for me, I rather not have my orginal body back." Ruby said. "I decide to get my original body back no matter what, but... if people have to die because of me for that... I don't know what to do or think."

Weiss was silent as she sympathize with her girlfriend.

* * *

 

_Later... at Valkyrie resident..._

Nora open the door and let Ruby and Weiss in, with Blake and Yang following them inside of the house because Yang knows that her girlfriend Blake will be damage control and she does need to speak with Azure. When they were inside of the house, they saw that Azure was in a rocking chair with Jaune (Y) sleeping in her arms before Yang spoke to her. "Azure, we're here to pick you up."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Hey Nora. There is something me and Ruby want to tell you." Weiss said, which made Nora confused of what they meant.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"And for that reason, me and Weiss travel the world to seach for the Philosopher's Stone so that I can get my original body back." Ruby explained to Nora while her three children were sleeping on her lap. "Almost 1 to a few months ago, when Weiss was hospitalized, Ren came and looked after us. He helped us research things regarding the stones too, using resources from the Vale military departments. But it seems now to us that it was like it was connected, somehow, to the kingdom of Vale's darkest secrets... something that people should not know about. So dangerous that the current Vale General of the Armies come and say to us: 'It's too dangerous'."

"So Ren found something out..." Nora said quietly. "A warning from the culprit to not meddle in this matter anymore?"

"Probably... it was us." Weiss said to herself. "It's just as well as that we dragged him into all of this... we're sorry, Nora... We're sorry..."

"More people might be hurt if we keep pursuring to get my body back, so..." Ruby said as she was ready to tell as Yang look at her little sister with a look of worry. "We are no longer going to-"

"If he really died because he was trying to help others, that sound just what he would do." Nora said as she was suddenly smiling, but sadful, at them as she spoke to Ruby and Weiss. "Even in the past, Renny kept stealthfully poking his nose into other people's affairs, trying to help them, even at his own expense... but the disadvantage were heavily outweighed by the happiness he gained for him and me. If you give up now, then the death of Renny would have been in vain... now, if you can't use the Phillip's stone or whatever, why not try some other methods. Walk forward down the path according to your belief... or less I'll break your legs."

* * *

 

_Later..._

They walk out of the Valkyrie resident. Ruby closed the gate behind her before she look up at the 2nd story of the house and saw Nora crying while her children were comforting her. It make Ruby's heart hurt and her look give away a sadden expression... wishing she could have done something.

* * *

 

_Later that night... at the hotel room..._

Ruby was laying in her & Weiss bed, sleeping as she dream about Penny's temperory death, Pyrrha's death, Nina and Alexander's death, and now Ren's death too. That was when she heard and her girlfriend's voice as Weiss asked. "Ruby? You're in there feeling alright?"

Ruby got from the bed and went to the door before she open it and saw Weiss' concern on her face as she ask. "Are you alright, Ruby?"

Ruby was silent before she answered. "No... i'm not..."

They were quiet before Weiss pull Ruby by her hand back into the room and she reveal her girlfriend a applepie. "Here you go, Ruby. Nora made it for us. Eat up."

Ruby remain silent before she took a piece and bite into it. "... It's delicous."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

' _Now that what I call a happy ending._ ' Neo's sign say as Neo was lifting it into the air.

"Ending?"

"But it was unexpected that not only did she manage to escape from prison, but she was also killed by somebody else." Asmodeus said before she ask herself. "Were we a bit loose?"

' _Who even care about that? We've made some gains as well._ ' Neo's sign say before she change it as she give a piece of paper with a drawing on it before Neo told with her sign to Asmodeus when she look at it. ' _That's the suspect who attacked the prison..._ '

"Oh, my, my... I thought he died when the 5th Research Institute was destroyed. Yes... it is possible that he had contact with somebody." Asmodeus said before she ask Neo about it. "Do you know where did he escape to?"

' _No, just like when he was still a human, he's still good at running and hiding..._ '

"Meaning that you don't know, so useless." Asmodeus deadpan.

' _Hey! Shut up, you old hag! I need more helpers!_ '

"This thing right here would be plenty of help." Asmodeus said as she open the door and went inside of the room, filled with cages, before she come toward one of the cages as she spoke. "It's your turn. Your father, Marcus, is still alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Are you okay now, Ruby?  
> Ruby: Yyyeeeaaahhh....  
> Weiss: Good...


	45. Chapter XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: The last two chapters were horrible feeling... I hope this one is better.  
> Weiss: All we could do Ruby... is hope for it.

"So you see!" Marcus said as he told Rin with Fan Ran sitting beside him, let's just call her Ran or Ran Fan now, while Dr. Oobleck and Peter Port were playing chess with other. "There's no way knowing about immortally and other stuffs like that because all of the researchers who put me in this current body are all but dead!"

"Now that's not fair." Rin said while they were ignoring Qrow as Rin spoke to Marcus. "You own me a favour! I helped you at the prison, didn't I?"

"Hey."

"And I got you out, so there."

"No, I'm talking about the west thing..."

"Oh that... let me think about that." Marcus said before he went into thought for a bit until he remember something and told Rin about it. "Oh yeah! You know that Ruby girl, right? She's got a similar body to mine, so you can go ask her."

"Yo..."

"Ah! That beowolf girl! I knew her." Rin said before he open the door and told Ran Fan. "Okay then, i'll be right back! Send out signal if anything comes up."

"Yes sir."

"Hello..."

"See ya later!" Marcus said as Rin left.

"HEY!! GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION ALREADY!!" Qrow shouted in anger.

"Ah! Shut up, man." Marcus told Qrow as he face him. "You role is the 'helpless hunter drunk who's been forced by the prison attacker to be confined in a ghetto apartment'."

"Huh?" Qrow said before he turn to look at Ran, Dr. Oobleck, and Port. "Excuse me..."

They turn their heads into the other and Qrow then started to comedic cries at this. "This is my place, isn't it...? Isn't it? Sure it is."

Marcus just sighed at this.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Winter's office on her airship..._

"Hello Elizabeth." Winter called on her phone-sized scroll, or scroll phone, or just a phone if you prefer, as she talk to the person on the phone. "How are you?"

" _Why Ms. Winter, thank you for always calling me. Are you calling me from your ship?_ "

"Yes. Thank to the high signal I could get from this height."

" _Oh! Aren't your smooth. But wouldn't your scaaary Lt. be mad at you if you don't get back to work?_ "

"Don't worry. She's on her vacation right now. We just took care of one of our assignments. I let her take a holiday since I got some load off of my shoulders."

" _How nice. The store's been keeping me busy. I don't think I can go home for a while. Oh wait, who am I kidding? The upper room is my home._ "

"What do you think of that?" One of the member of the _Olypmic_ ask his buddy.

"So this is what happens when 1st Lt. Jarek takes her day off." His buddy reply to his question as Winter continue to talk on the phone.

"She was really her 'sitter' then..." He said.

"I've been working non-stop since I moved to Vale. I'm thinking about taking a break." Winter said as she continue to speak on the phone.

" _Oh? Are you planning to go somewhere?_ "

"I'm considering going to the beach..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where RWBY is at..._

They were at their hotel room, as Blake was reading a book of her favorite book series and Yang was sitting on the couch as she is playing a online video game on her scroll while Ruby and Weiss were sharing a bed together. They were silent until Yang decide to ask Ruby and Weiss. "Hey, Ruby and Weiss... what are you guys going to do next?"

"... Honestly... not sure, Yang..." Weiss reply. "What do you want me to do?"  
Yang just turn around and look at them.

"What?" Ruby and Weiss asked.

"... You guy never have consulted yourselves to me..."

"I see..." Weiss said.

"... It just scared me." Yang said, which cause Blake and Ruby to look at her in confusion, as she spoke to her sister and her girlfriend. "When I realized that you guys have been putting yourselves in so much danger over the past 5 years that it even cost Ren his life... it scared me a lot. That means that you could get killed, you know? You might just disappear one day and I'll never get to see one of you guys again. When I thought of that, I got really frighten by that and to be honest, make me wish that you could just stop traveling. But then... when Rubes mentioned about giving up on restoring to her original body... I just thought 'No, I didn't want that, I didn't want my sister to spend the rest of her life as a beowolf'. Unfortunately, both of my feelings about this are true. So... sorry. I'm not sure what I want either..."

Everyone was silent for a few moment when Yang finished...

"You are very kind, sis." Ruby said.

"No wonder why Blake love you from the first time you met." Weiss deadpan, causing both Yang and Blake to blush at that.

"W-what are you saying, Rubes?! I'm always kind!" Yang yelled as she was blushing red.

"Oh sure you are." Weiss snarked. That was when knocking was heard on the door of their room, which cause Weiss to get up and went to the door as Yang follow her before she open the door as she ask. "Yeah, who is it- eh?"

That was when Adem's punch (in his X-01 body as per usual) met Yang's prosthesis right arm, causing Yang to skid on the floor, which scared the fucking living hell out of Ruby and Blake while Weiss just look in confusion of what the hell is going, before Yang shouted at Adem on the floor. "What the hell are you thinking, Adem?!"

"Oh... no! This isn't good!" Adem said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Your prosthesis right arm is broken! How terrible!!" Adem said before he put Yang down and pat her on the shoulder as he spoke to her, which confused the hell out of Yang and the others as she was sweatdropping at this as they wonder what the hell is going right now as Adem spoke. "This is a grave problem indeed! We must fix it right away! I shall escort you to Wabis Atealimb!"

"Huh?"

"But Azure is right here so-" Weiss said before being interrupted.

"Come on now, don't be reserved!" Adem said before he face Ruby and Blake. "Ah! As for you two..."

Adem then poke at Ruby's face. "You two stay because you're conspicuous!"

"Eh?"

"Ok, we'll arrange for the airship immediately!" Adem said as he drag Yang, who was comedic crying, and Weiss, who wondering what the fuck is going right now, as Ruby and Blake were watching them get drag away as Adem spoke to them. "Let's go, Weiss and Yang!"

Ruby and Blake were silent about this as they were wondering of what the hell is going on right now... before two familiar people appear.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yup."

Ruby and Blake scream in horror from being scared the living hell out of them when Rin and Penny suddenly appeared out of no where and Ruby ask them as shouted. "RIN AND PENNY?! WHERE DID YOU TWO-"

"Through the window." Rin and Penny answer as they point with their thumbs at the window that was open.

"I thought you guys would be at a hotel. So I ended up looking all for you before your friend here, Penny Polendina, show where you are." Rin explained.

"Thank you."

"But should you enter through a window?!" Ruby shouted at him.

"Well, I am sort like a criminal here." Rin said.

"He's right, Ruby friend!"

"Just what have you been doing while away from us...?" Ruby ask Rin as she just blankly look at him.

"I heard from Marcus the War-bringer that you guys are interest." Rin said, which shock them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Winter's office..._

"Let's see, i'll probably drop by the store tomorrow. What shall I bring you?"

" _Oh my, thank you. Could I ask something for Kate as well? She's been working very hard so- oh, excuse me for a moment, Ms. Winter. Kate! We've got a customer!_ "

" _Yes ma'am._ "

Winter then smile at this.

" _Could you go get Jakey?_ "

" _Jakey... we got a guest._ "

" _... Roger that..._ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the poor hotel..._

Ran, Oobleck, Port, and Marcus then sense something while Qrow was drinking a beer in his hand before he ask them as he can't sense anything. "What's wrong?"

"I feel strangely tingly." Marcus said.

"Oh please. You must be imaging it." Qrow said before he smelled something quite horrible and unusual. "What is this smell...?"

That was when Qrow turn around and saw a young man with gray hair, prothesis metal feets, and a mask on his face sitting on the window before he growled and attempt to attack him, which cause Qrow to attempt to get his weapon... only for Marcus to block the attack from the young man with his left arm.

"Marcus?!"

"Don't worry, Qrow." Marcus said before he faced the unknown man. "Don't... YOU DARE KILL HIM!!"

Marcus attempt to attack the unknown attacker with his cleaver, but he dodge by jumping on to the ceiling before he attack Marcus.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Qrow ask himself as he, Dr. Oobleck, and Port went to the other room and he spoke to Ran. "Hey, back me up!!"

"... There are more."

"More?!" Qrow asked before Marcus and the unknown attacker came into the room as they battle each other. Dr. Oobleck and Port got out their weapons and then fired fire balls at the unknown attack, but miss when the unknown attacker jumped into the air.

"Don't hit him!!" Marcus said.

"We wouldn't be able to! He's too fast for our aim!!" Port said.

"How are out there?" Dr. Oobleck asked Ran.

"10... 20... no, more than 20." Ran answered.

"Oh great!! Once they charged in, we're done for!!"

"Don't worry, they're gathered in one spot, without a sign of movement."

"In any case, we have to first take care of this gibbon boy here..." Qrow said before knocking was heard. "SHIT!! THEY'RE HERE!! She say they haven't move, but-"

That was when a guy who look like he was in a black ops suit broke down the door and start shot the unknown attacker, who dodge it by jumping onto the wall, with his two pistols that look like a Glock with extended cartridge. Qrow was surprised as hell by this. "Huh?"

"Back up?" Ran ask, which he reply by nodding, before she jump over them. "Ok. I'll leave this to you."

' _The smell of cigarette?_ ' Qrow thought as he smelled the air before he realized who the guy is and spoke. "Oh hey kid."

"... YOU STUPID OLD MAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK MY MASK FOR?!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Sorry we didn't keep you posted. We couldn't let anyone suspect us setting a trap."

"Where have you have been standing by?"

"In the room next door! Since Marcus attacked the prison so... it's been a few days. Everyday after work, I come straight here! I had to cancel a date for this..." Venom explained before he shouted at Marcus. "MARCUS!!"

Marcus was then smash into the flipped table by the unknown attacker before he ripped off of Marcus' right arm like it was nothing and he breath upon his face. When Marcus got a good close up look to the unknown attacker's masked-covered face, he noticed that he look rather similar to a certain someone. "He is-??!"

Port fired a fireball with his weapon at the unknown attacker, which he dodge by jumping, before Venom told. "We'll head outside!! And trust me, it's safer!!"

"Right!"

Venom, Qrow, and Marcus quickly ran to the front door and goes outside before Vemon ask himself. "Seriously, what's that smell?"

That was when the unknown attacker burst from the alley and landed in front of them before he growled at them, which cause Venom to shoots at him with his two pistols, but miss when the unknown attacker jump onto the wall. Venom attempt to shoot him with the pistol in his right hand, but it was jammed by a discarded bullet, before the unknown attacker attempt to attack Venom as Qrow shouted. "KID!"

That was when a bullet hit the unknown attacker's right hand, causing him to crash into the ground and scream in pain as he hold his right arm into the air as his right hand was bleeding from the sudden bullet shot. Marcus and Qrow were surprised as hell by this as Venom spoke to Qrow as he look at an unfinished building in the distance. "Relax, old man... I told you we'll be safer right out here. The hawk's eyes are on our side."

At the top level of the unfinished building... Jarek pop out the discard an Anti-Aura (or AA) bullet shell from her sniper rifle and loaded another AA bullet into her sniper rifle before she look out of scope at the unknown attacker as she was prepare as she talk to Winter though cryptic messages.

" _I heard a loud noise. Is everything okay?_ "

"No problem." Jarek told Winter. "A customer was bugging Jakey, so I give him a slap."

" _Harsh per usual, huh Elizabeth?_ " Winter said. " _Sound like your store's is getting busy. Shall we end this call?_ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Kyle was listing in to them talking with Black Hayata beside him panting.

" _Don't worry about it. How about you? Don't you have a lot to do?_ "

" _Not so much so, thanks to my excellent subordinates._ "

"You know, this is the first time hearing yours masters being so talkative to each other." Kyle said to Black Hayata.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to the others..._

"All right." Venom said as he point his two pistols at the unknown attacker. "Don't do funny stuff and... er... can he even understand language."

"I don't know." Qrow said as he shrug to that answer. That was when a part of the mask of the unknown attacker fell off, revealing a part of his face.

"Hey... it can't be... I mean... but it is..." Marcus said to himself as he remember the face of the unknown attacker from before he remember who he is and point at him with his finger as he shouted as he recognize of who he is as he reveal his name. "THAT MY SON WHO KILLED ME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD, MERCURY!"

"WHAT?!" They shouted in shock.

"Heh, they must have use him as a test animal after the fall of Beacon." Marcus said.

"W-what is going on here?" Qrow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcus said before he told them. "Mercury has come here to finished what he started."

"W... what do we do now...?"

"DON'T ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!!" Marcus shouted. "THAT'S MY SON!!"

"You're right..." Qrow said. "That means-"

"WHICH MEANS!! I CAN CHOP UP MY OWN SON WITH MY VERY HANDS!!" Marcus shouted very happily at this. "IN ALL THE WIDE WORLD, I'VE BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE TO BUTCHER MY OWN SON!!"

Marcus let out a insane laughter... while the other look at him blankly until his laughter died down and spoke to them. "Oh yeah, the first victims I killed was my wife. A fine chick, almost too good for me and too nice for this world."

"Woah, you're the Parent of the year." Qrow deadpan.

"JUST LIKE THAT TIME, MY SOUL IS GETTING TINGLY! IT FEEL SO GOOD THAT IT'S BAD!! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M SAYING, DON'T YOU?!"

"No, I don't!!" Venom shouted. "Beside, isn't he your son?!"

"... That body of my son won't last long like his mother." Marcus quietly said with a sad look on his face as he look at Mercury's body, which was rotting.

"So that's the source of that smell..." Qrow said.

"No, Marcus. I can't let you do that."

"WHY NOT?! He's my son!!" Marcus shouted. "Whatever I do with him is my business!"  
Venom shouted back at him. "NO!! We have our reasons too!!"

Jarek was looking through the scope of her sniper rifle from the top level of the unfinished building as Winter ask her. " _What's the matter?_ "

"A fight prehaps. Look likes trouble with the customer." Jarek said.

" _If only such tasteless gangs wouldn't stay around for so long._ "

"Really. I don't like it one bi-" Jarek said before she sense something behimd her. "Oh no. I'll have to get back to you later."

Beelzebub appear behind Jarek as she spoke. "A guest of honor is here."

That was when Jarek turn around and shot Beelzebub in the head with a AA bullet. But he lick the blood coming from the wound as it regenerate instantly, which shock Jarek, as Winter shouted over from the headphone. " _What's wrong? Hey! Elizabeth!_ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at abandon building..._

Neo was surprised when Ran landed on top of the building where she was sitting at before she asked her with her sign, which read; ' _... Who are you? How did you instantly spot me like that?_ '

"No... what are you?" Ran asked. "How many people are inside of you?"

Neo was shocked by it before she got up as she spoke to Ran with her sign; ' _I was only here for monitiering, but... look like I have no choice..._ "

Ran then took out a flare bomb and pull the pin with her teeths before throwing into the air, which explode into a flare, which signal Cinder and Emerald, who inside of a car.

"Emerald... let's go." Cinder said.

"Right." Emerald said before she put the car into full gear and head to where they are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Are you freaking kidding me?!  
> Weiss: Don't worry, Ruby! Maybe it get will get better!  
> Ruby *sigh*... Althrough, when I think about. Marcus has a inferior regeneration compare to me.  
> Weiss: Yeah, I notice that.


	46. Chapter XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: I wonder if Dr. Gairyuki is going to come out of his depression.  
> Weiss: We'll just wait and see.  
> Ruby: But i'm not a patience type, Weiss!  
> Weiss: *sigh*  
> Blake: *silent*  
> Yang: *snickering*

"My god... so that's why Adem took Weiss and Yang with him..." Ruby said as Rin was sitting on the frame of the window while Blake and Penny before Ruby face palm herself. "How come no one told me about this?!!"

"Uh-oh." Rin said as he saw the flare. "It's started."

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Rin said as he put on his shoes before he smile at them. "It's a counter-attack signal is what it is."

Rin then ask Ruby. "You wanna come?"

Ruby was silence to him before she answer to Rin's question. "... I might be able to find out about those who killed Ren. If we also responsible for his death, we have to see through this till the end."

"So you going?" Penny asked.

"Yes."

"... Tell me and Blake all about it when you come back, okay?"

"Okay."

"... Please, come back alive, alright Ruby friend."

"Please do Ruby." Blake said.

"Yup, I promise, Penny and Blake."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the 'Creator's' Room..._

"Has everything been taken care of?" The 'Creator' ask Asmodeus.

"No, I still haven't heard from them yet." Asmodeus answer the 'Creator's' question. "But i'm sure they're successfully pinpoint the rat's hideout. After all, Mercury does want to finished of what he started."

"... I don't want to see any failures." The 'Creator' stated.

"Leviathan and Beelzebub are on the mission." Asmodeus said. "They shouldn't let you down at all."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Neo is at..._

Neo fall on a pile of junks before she pull out the kunai from her forehead and the wound from it in her head regenerate instantly before she growled in anger at this as she thought. ' _THAT'S THE THIRD TIME I DIED!!! Damn her! Damn her! Damn her!!_ '

Neo then run toward a slum to use the crowd to take cover as she transform into a coat guy as she hold the kunai that struck her forehead. ' _Fine! I'll just mingle with the crowd in this stupid slum as a civilian of this city and stab her from behind._ '

Neo then saw Ran and silently dashed toward the female ninja with the kunai as she thought. ' _There she is!!! Hehe... great. Stay still and don't turn your head._ '

Ran then her head around, shocking Neo, before she threw a kunai at her chest. ' _HOW THE HELL?!_ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Jarek and Beelzebub are..._

Beelzebub was holding Jarek by the neck in the air with his right feet as Jarek use up all her AA pistol-type bullets that were with her and fired with her pistol to put several bullet hole wounds around in Beelzebub's head, who was grinning, but he didn't died from his wound.

"That's it? You done?" Beelzebub ask as the wound regenerate instantly as he lick his blood with his tongue before he open his mouth wide. "Can I eat you?"

Jarek closed her eyes to await her fate... before Black Hayata suddenly came in and howled as he jumped upon Beelzebub on his back, which shock Jarek. "Black Hayata?!"

"Aww, shush." Beelzebub said as Black Hayata bite down on his neck, forcing Beelzebub to let go of Jarek and using one of his legs to try to get off Black Hayata. "Go away."

Jarek then use this chance to dash away and lean against a wall to catch her breath before she heard a shout while Black Hayata chomp down on his right leg.

"1ST LT!" Kyle shouted to her before he threw a revolver to Jarek, which she caught in mid air, before both of them at Beelzebub as Black Hayata before unload upon him and firing him with their revolver and pistol. The knockback from the revolver and the pistol and the bullets they are firing caused Beelzebub to skid a bit upon the floor and almost fell before they run out of bullets.

"No more? Out of bullet?" Beelzebub ask as he grinned as his wound regenerated instantly, which cause Kyle and Black Hayata to drop their mouth in pure fear as the 3 look on. "Ok then. Bon appetit."

Before Beelzebub can kill and eat all 3 of them, however, a glyph suddenly flew past the 3 of them and summoned a white color beowolf, which manage to push off Beelzebub off of the edge of the unfinished building. Jarek and Kyle turn around to see it was Winter who did it as Jarek shouted. "Colonel?!!"

' _SHIT!!_ ' Neo thought as she landed on the ground of where the unfinished building is. ' _Where Beelzebub I needed him_ -'

Neo's thought was cut short when she look up into the air and saw Beelzebub falling fast in the air due to his weight from the unfinished building... and he was going to land on where Neo is. ' _... No... No...! No! NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!-_ '

Beelzebub then landed on Neo, which cause a huge explosion of dirty dust due to his weight and the height he has fallen from.

' _YOU FAT IDIOT!! How the hell did you get beated like that!!_ ' Neo said with her sign before she transform into a dog and made a ran for it as she thinking. ' _Crap... we should retreat at once and reorganize ourselves!_ '

Neo was then blocked by Ran, which shocked her, before she spoke to her as she hold out a kunai. "Changing your form is useless."

' _What the... I don't get it! How can she tell?!_ ' Neo wonder in shock by this before she turn and saw Ruby and Rin, who were confused, as she even more shocked by this before Ran threw a kunai to her left eye and force her to transform back into her normal form, which shocked Rin and Ruby.

"W-what was that?!" Ruby ask before she recognize Neo.

' _You... you're dead... I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO PIECES!!_ ' Neo said with her sign as she regenerate her eye.

"This shorty here has an unusual body composition." Rin said as he look at Neo.

' _Fuck, now I have more to get rid of... they just keep coming and coming._ ' Neo thought.

"I'm baaack." Beelzebub said as he jump out of the hole he made and landed by Neo before he ask her. "Neo, can I eat them?"

' _YEAH, GO EAT!! BITE INTO THEM!!_ ' Neo told Beelzebub with her sign.

"Whoa, look what we've got here." Rin said.

"He's... also the same kind." Ran said.

"Huh? They don't die when you kill them?" Rin ask Ran.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean... IMMORTALLY?!" Rin shout happily as he and Ran's eyes were glowing with excitment before they made an explosion.

"What kind of Creep was that?" Kyle ask himself as he and Black Hayata see the explosions from where they are before he ask Jarek. "1st Lt, are you hur-"

"WHY DID YOU SHOW UP?!" Jarek shouted at Winter, which startled Kyle and Black Hayata, as she lecture Winter for doing that. "You should've stayed behind no matter what happened to us! The enemies will associate with you now! Bringing yourself here was quite stupid, even for you!!"

"Okay, okay..." Winter said calmly. "Yes, I'm an idiot!! Shesh..."

"The target is making an escape!" Kyle said as he seeing through his telescope, seeing that Mercury is running while his father, Marcus, was chasing him.

"Alright, good. Run back to your nest..." Winter said before she ordered Kyle. "Sgt, withdraw now! Don't leave a dust behind!"

"Yes sir!"

"Black Hayata, you stay with Kyle!" Jarek told Black Hayata, which he reply with a bark, before they took the elevator down... before they talk to each other with Winter speaking first.

"1st Lt..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you are alive."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Once the elevator reach their destination, they got out and head toward the 6X6 APC that was being used by Jarek before they got in, started it, and drove to where they meet Qrow and Venom as Winter ask Venom. "How's the target?!"

"Marcus is chasing him! Please hurry!" Venom answer.

"Qrow, say that you've been locked up by that prison attacker!! Pretend to be the victim!" Winter said.

"You got that right."

"We'll go after target." Winter said and that was when Ruby was running toward them.

"WINTER!"

"Ruby? What are you doing here-"

"It's related to Ren's case, isn't it?" Ruby ask, interrupted Qrow's question, as she and Winter silently exchange to each other before Winter ask.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes!"

Ruby then got into the APC before Winter dove. They dove until they saw Marcus chasing Mercury while he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Winter then pull up to Marcus beside him while she was drving as she told him. "Don't lost sight of him!"

"Like hell I will!" Marcus said as he was running. "He can't hide from me. Heh heh... my soul is tingly by this, it's making me higher since in a long time."

"Shit."

"Sorry." Ruby said as she crushing Venom with her size and the size of her boob.

"He heading toward the center of the city." Jarek said.

"Right. It wouldn't be good if this draws attention to us." Winter said.

"Winter, I saw Neo, a short girl with pink and brown... and a blue-green color Ophiel crest on the right side of her hips." Ruby told her girlfriend's older sister. "I ran into her recently at the 5th Research Institude. And I also met a someone who is a scorpion faunus called Mammon, Neo's former comrade I think, in Wammerfell in the kingdom of Vacuo. They were Divinus Truci."

The 3 were surprised by that and Winter was watching the road carefully before she knocked into a pile of boxes, which startled Marcus. "HOLY CRAP!! WATCH IT, LADY!!"

"Oh, sorry." Winter as she refocus the APC on the road itself before she realized something. "Wait a minute! Divinus Truci?! That is not poss-"

"'There no such thing as no such thing' or no such thing as impossible I believe that suppose to meant. Those were the words of Mammon." Ruby told Winter before she explain it to her. "Just a moment ago, Neo transform from a dog into her human form that I know. I thought it was impossible too without a speical kind of semblance, but I definitely saw it with my own eyes. Both of them showed incredible regenerating abilities that were superior compare to mine as Mammon's half brown head recovered in a matter of second when compare to my, it take a matter of minutes. I'm not sure if you'll believe what i'm saying."

"We believe you." Jarek said, which confused Ruby, as she told her as she pull out one of her pistols. "That huge Creep from earlier... he must be one of them since my deadliest shots and my semblance, which allow to turn objects into heat projectile, has no effect on him what so ever."

"Good Oum..." Winter said. "This is the ultimate freak show."

* * *

 

_Later... at the Darwin Biology Research Lab..._

They stop at the Darwin Biology Research Lab, which cause Winter to ask. "You sure that your son, Mercury, is in there?"

"I'm positive." Marcus said.

"The 3rd research institude, the Darwin Biology Research Lab. Just as I expected, it run into an building that is under the direct control of the Vale Council." Winter said to herself before she told them. "Ok. Now we've located their hideout, it's a good enough progress. Let's head back."

Unfortunately, Marcus then ran toward the building, laughing like a madman, as Venom has shouted at him. "Hey...! Wait up!!"

Marcus didn't listen to him as he burst through the gate as he ran toward the building.

"AAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Damn him!! He's completely lost himself."

"... How convenient."

"Huh?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside of the building..._

Peoples in the building were dropping their stuffs and screaming in horror as Marcus running inside of the building while laughing in joy. "OUT OF MY WAY!! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR BODIES!! Where are you, Mercury~~~ My precious son? You can't run away from me... my soul tell me. It lead me to you."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the building..._

"A WANTED KILLER HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!!" Winter shouted while Jarek, Venom and Ruby, who was sweatdropping at this, followed her in the building. "ALL STAFFS EVACUTATE IMMEDIATELY!!"

"What is the matter?!" One of the security officer of the building asked.

"The homicidal armored beowolf who attack the West Detention Prison Center has broken in this building." Winter told him. "I'll take care of the beowolf. All of the security officers, block all enterances and exit!"

"YES SIR!!"

"Do you need reinforcement?"

"No, we can take care of him ourselves! I want you officer to the doorways!!"

With that taken care of, they come upon a room and saw some stair, which they walk down until they came upon another room and see that a gate was locked by a padlock, but Ruby easily take care of that by breaking it with Crescent Rose Gibbous in Origami mode. When they open the gate, they see that a tunnel that lead to two ways that are opposite from each other, which cause Winter to ask herself. "Which way did Marcus go?"

"Shall we split up in pairs?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, but don't pursue too far." Winter told her second-in-command. "Retreat once you've gathered reasonable amount of information."

"Yes sir."

With that, they split in two groups; one with Ruby and Jarek taking the left one and the other one with Venom and Winter. As they were walking down, Ruby decide to ask Jarek. "1st Lt... wouldn't I be just a hindrance to the operation?"

"Of course not. Your hunter skills are very useful and very dependable." Jarek told Ruby as she pat her on the boobs, which cause her to blush, as she told her. "Something beyound my control might happen, i'll be counting on you."

"Ok..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Winter and Venom are at..._

"The atmosphere here is brutal..." Venom said as they come across a room as he took off his mask. "It's like a prison."

"Seems quite old. It's an abandon lab alright." Winter said. "But I doubt their experiment was any thing but ethical."

"Not only did they failed to end your lives, but they also allowed this intrusion to happen. What are those idiots doing?"

Winter and Venom point their weapons at the direction of the voice.

"Look like we underestimated you guys." The voice, with Venom recognizing the voice and realized in horror of who it is. "How horrible. So you stood up for me to come to a place like this. I was wondering what you were up to."

Asmodeus then reveal herself to Winter and Venom as she spoke in a sincere tone of voice. "I've miss you... Venom."

"Luxuria... You're a beowolf?!" Venom said in shock.

"Huh? Your girlfriend is a beowolf?" Winter ask.

"I was dating with him."

"A colored tatoo..."

"I just learned about that too..."

"Apologize for deceiving you." Asmodeus said. "It's a part of a collection of information."

"... Now I see it. No wonder you were deceived." Winter said sarcastically to Venom as she has figure it out. "You must like woman with big buxom, isn't that right?"

"I LOVE WOMAN WITH BIG BUXOM!" Venom said.

"Did you tell her anything at all?"

"No, nothing about work."

"That's right. Nothing you spilled was useful to me."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Luxuria was it?"

"It's an alias."

"Did you know Lie Ren?" Winter asked.

"Not much, but he was very sharp man and huntman." Asmodeus answer. Winter then shot her in the chest, which cause her to stumble back a bit, but does not fall as the wound in her chest instantly regenerate, which shocked Venom.

"... A Divinus Truci...?"

"My, you did investigate a lot, Venom. I have decide to show you something as a reward for your hard work." Asmodeus said before she pull apart her chest wide open, reveal the item that was heard from legends, the Philosopher's Stone, as she spoke to them. "Can you see it? It's the Philopoher's Stone. The legendary item that can amplifier a semblance. Grimms that are created with this stone as their nucleus... that's us."

"... You're a freak of nature." Winter said.

"True. Our true appearances look is different to the Creature of Grimms, but we also have emotions, like affections to the ones that we loved and care about. We are just like you." Asmodeus said, which creep out Venom.

"... You've just reveal your top serect. Does that mean you don't intend to keep us alive?" Winter ask, which Asmodeus' face sadden a bit, as Winter explain. "Divinus Truci themselves are just one of the top sercet of the kingdom of Vale. So for you to be here, whatever beyond this room must be really confidential..."

"... Unfortunately, yes." Asmodeus said to them with a hint of sadness before she length her claws into blades and cut their weapons into two pieces, which she also cut a pipe, spilling out water. This cause both Winter and Venom to run into the other and take cover behind the wall as Venom yelled at his colonel. "WHAT NOW?! IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING FAST, SHE'LL TORTURE US TO DEATH!!"

"I'M THINKING!!" Winter yelled back at Venom until she got an idea. "If anything, this sitution is favorable to us. A lot of water means a lot of hydrogen and this is enclosed space."

Winter then pull out a small canister full of electric dust in powdered form and pulling the pin off of it before throwing it into the room, spilling the powder dust into the water, before she pull out a fire dust and throw in the room too before it made contract with the powder dust, resulting in an explosion after Winter and Venom covered their ears. After that, both Winter and Venom went into the room to see that everything was burnt or blown to pieces.

"... You think she's burnt to death?" Venom asked.

"She was either blown to pieces or burnt..." Winter said before she made a careful observion of the room. "No, she was definitely burnt."

"How can you tell?"

"When a grimm died, it's body evaporize into the air, and since she must have an aura, she could have survived it." Winter said. "That regeneration abilities of her can't be taken lightly. Stay on your guard."  
That was when two claw-blade strike Venom in his lower body, which cause him to drop his backup shotgun and causing Winter to shout. "VENOM!!"

Asmodeus then rise out of the ground as her regeneration power regenerate her entire body in a matter of seconds as Venom spoke to himself. "My luck with women really sucks..."

"Damn you!" Winter said before she grab Venom's shotgun, aimed at the beowolf with the big buxom, and blasted Asmodeus with it.

"It's no use. There still a long way before I die."

"There is one way to save him!" Winter said as she summoned a beowolf to push Asmodeus down before she dive her hand inside of Asmodeus and pull out her Philosopher's stone, which cause the Divinus Truci to scream in pain at this.

' _I read in a book about the stone that the Philosopher's Stone is also called the Great Elixer as it can heal any wounds._ ' "I'm using it to heal my subordinate." Winter said before she disperse her summon and run to Venom. "Venom! Hold on! I'm going to use the stone to treat you!"

That was when her arm got grab by Asmodeus, causing Winter to turn around, before she stab lower body as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: And done. Glee... my sister is now in trouble.  
> Ruby: Don't worry, Weiss. Which remind... I won-  
> *Me come into the room*  
> Me: Hey, guys...  
> Yang: Finished with your weeks long sobbing?  
> Me: Yes...  
> Blake: But you do sound misery, still grumpy about it?  
> Me: Yes... I wonder what would cheer me up- *see that Monster Hunter: Stories is going to be out on 9-8-2017, a full 6 days away* ... YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! :D  
> Ruby: Woah, that instantly cheer him up.  
> Weiss: Yeah, who knew a simple game can cheer him up...


	47. Chapter XLI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: MONSTER HUNTER STORIES IS COMING OUT~! WOO YEAH~! WOO YEAH~! WOO YEAH~!  
> Yang: Sound like Dr. Gairyuki is pretty happy.  
> Weiss: Didn't you forget? That game is one of the most anticipation games he wanted to play.  
> Ruby: Like Ark: Primal Survival?  
> Blake: It haven't come out yet.  
> Me: Yeah, and it ANNOYING!!!

"I wonder if Colonel Winter of Atlas is okay." One of the Vale police guys that were guarding outside of the building ask his leader. "Are we really suppose to wait out here>"

"What can we do? It's the colonel's direct orders. She said she has asked reinforcement, so-" The Vale police leader told him before he notice a heavily armored car coming. "Ah, speak of the devil. There they are."

When the car... the person who came out was none other than General Luke Richard, which the Vale Police leader was shock of. "GENERAL?!"

"I heard there was an intruder." General Luke Richard said.

"Yes sir! The culprit is the same armored beowolf that attacked an prison eariler this month! Colonel Winter is after it!"

That got General Luke Richard's attention before he walk toward the building as he told the Vale police officers. "Well then, i'm going to help out."

"Please wait! The reinforcement them that Winter had called will arrive in any minutes!!"

"I'll be fine by myself." General Luke Richard said as he pull out his sword before he walk into the building.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the tunnel..._

Both Ruby and Jarek heard an explosion sound, which cause Ruby to ask herself. "What's that sound?"

"... Marcus must have went this way." Jarek said as she notice the trail of blood.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Winter is..._

"Didn't I tell you?" Asmodeus said as she stab Winter in the lower area. "That the Stone of the Philosopher is the nucleus?"

Asmodeus then punch Winter in the face so hard that knocked her out cold before she left the room with a hatred look on her face, like she hated herself.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Ruby and Jarek..._

Ruby and Jarek came upon a room with a door that look like a ancient tablet or a anicent stele with a drawing of the Kabbalah-version of the Tree of Life, similar to the one that Weiss saw when she was in the white void. They saw Marcus, looming over the seemingly dead body of his son Mercury, before he notice the two and spoke. "What took you so long, lady?"

"... The smell of rotting flesh?" Jarek said as she smelled the room and was surprised by it.

"Heh heh heh, sorry you had to see something like this. Look at my son Mercury's own mortal body. His body had rotting away so much..." Marcus said before he give an information about souls in grimms bodies. "After all, if it was my body, then fixing someone else's soul into my body would cause instability. As they were orginally two separate individuals. Of course, it's only natural for them to repel each other."

Ruby was shaken by this before she look at the unknown door as she thought about it. ' _He's right, the soul is essentially incompactible with a body of a stranger... and this current body too is a human soul and a body of a Creature of Grimm. There is no guarantee that there won't be any rejection until the day we accomplish our goal.... Weiss..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

Neo attempt to stab Ran Fan with her umbrella sword, but Ran easily dodge them until a Dao was threw at Neo and stab her on the left side of her chest, which Ran quickly took advantage of as she use to slash Neo across her body.

"RAN FAN!!" Rin shouted, causing Ran to turn around to look, and to see that Rin himself was being by chased by Beelzebub as he shouted. "Give back my sword!! Quickly please!!"

"LORD!!" Ran shouted as she threw Rin's dao back to him. Rin grab his dao out of the air with his right hand before turning around and slashing across Beelzebub, cutting his body in half at the middle, before Beelzebub put himself back to together, which is annoying Rin to on ever ends.

"Ah, I've had enough of him." Rin said before he point his dao at them. "Hey, won't you just surrender already? We probably won't harm you."

Neo silently got up before she notice the hobos and told Beelzebub with her sign; ' _Beelzebub, the crowds is getting bigger._ '

"Can I eat them?" Beelzebub asked.

' _Go ahead, swallow them._ ' Neo's sign said. Beelzebub was slow to react to what Neo's sign has just said before he smile with glee at this, showing his bare teeths, as electrically with a red color to them start sewing out of Neo as she the changes the words of her sign. ' _These 2, the onlookers, and everyelse... will have a glimpse of Leviathan!_ '

" **What do you think you two are doing?** " A voice suddenly, as it sound like multiple children with a demonic-like tone speaking at once, which took the 4 by surprised by this.

' _Lucifer?! Is that you?! Why are you here?!_ '

" **You failed to complete your mission and made a spectacle of yourself in public. And not only that, you let someone trepass in our lair. What a shame.** "

' _Our lair was intruded?!_ '

" **Leviathan, you are a bit too careless. It's time for you to retreat for now.** "

' _But-_ '

" **Silence, you lamb. Do you dare to make literally a display of your disgraceful self even more than your already have?** "

' _... Beelzebub, let's go._ ' Neo's sign said before Neo look at Rin. ' _Your damn luck just kept you from dying._ '

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Rin asked. With that, they disappear when they shatter like mirrors, most likey Neo's semblance. Rin was silence for a bit before he breath in relief of this as he spoke to Ran of this. "WHAT-Just WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"Lord, i'm sorry. I failed to obtain a clue to immortally."

"It's okay, but I don't know what they are, but they are hiding something. Look like they were more of them too. That was really a close call. This is just getting more and more interesting by the minutes!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the mysterious door in the room..._

Asmodeus enter the room, which Ruby, Jarek, and Marcus notice her before Marcus spoke to her. "Heh... there you are, Asmodeus."

"Marcus... your son worked as bait to lure you here." Asmodeus said before she ask Marcus. "Why did you cooperate with Colonel Winter?"

"Oh, you know how I am. I never really intended and interest to work and live for you people in the shadow." Marcus said. "But being back on the land of the living to kill people doesn't make me breath any easier because you're out, there trying to get me and kill me. So in order to overcome this situation of mine, I want you people out of my life for good. And above all else... I WANT TO CHOP YOU UP!!"

"You are impossible." Asmodeus said. "You too pup, you, a 'sacrifice', is still trying to be the hero."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, want me to tell you?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT-CHAT!! DON'T YOU SEE I'M STILL HERE?!" Marcus shouted before he charged at her. "NOW LET'S HEAR YOUR DEATH CRY!! SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!!"

Asmodues took no interest in him before she use her claw blade to cut off the top half of Marcus' head at the mouth, both of his arms and legs off of his body quite easily before she walk to Ruby and Jarek before she spoke to them. "Now then... you want to end up like Winter and Venom?"

Jarek was shocked by that and ask her. "Wait a minute... you mean...

"... Yes." Asmodeus said in a bit of a sorrowful tone in her voice. Jarek went berserk on that and use every single she got on her body to shot at Asmodeus, but Asmodeus cut every single bullets that were fired upon her with her claw blades, until she ran out of ammo for every of her guns before Jarek collepse on the floor as she cries in tears of sadness. Asmodeus was silent until she spoke in a truely sorrowful tone of voice as she prepare to give her a swift and painless death. "Human and Faunus are truely sad creatures..."

But that was when Ruby walk in between Jarek and Asmodeus before she spoke to Jarek. "1st Lt. Get up and run."

"... You're a heroic hunter, aren't you?" Asmodeus said. Ruby was silent as she active Crescent Rose Gibbous into Origami mode before she attempt to charged at Asmodeus, but she stop her by lengthing her claw blades of her left hand and putting 1 of them in Ruby's hand, 3 of them in Ruby's shoulder, and 1 of them in Ruby's head. But Ruby manage to break the one in her hand with her weapon on the left hand.

"HURRY!!" Ruby shouted at Jarek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"Don't you understand? She doesn't want to kept on living, pup." Asmodeus said before using her right hand in an attempt to stab Jarek, but Ruby block it with her left arm.

"I won't let you!!"

"Ruby... leave me and run for it."

"NO!!"

"RUN!! AT LEAST YOU SHOULD LIVE!!"

"NEVER!!" Ruby shouted as she remember Penny, Pyrrha, Nina and Alexander, Ren, Bái and Lǐ, the peoples that Ruby couldn't save, as she told Jarek. "I can't take it!! Because of me... the peoples I care about died because of me being helpess! I can't take that anymore! I can't just stand watching someone I could have protected die before my eyes!!"

Asmodeus then pull out her claw blades from Ruby, putting a wound on her shoulder, but it regenerated, before a new voice suddenly spoke. "Well said, Ruby Rose."

Asmodeus and Jarek were taken by surprised, but Ruby clap her hands together before she put them on the floor and created a stone-wall between them and Asmodeus before a burst of flame hit Asmodeus and the stone-wall as Ruby pull Jarek to protect her by using the stone wall she made. Asmodeus was taken by surprised by that attack before the voice spoke. "The first thing you should to gain control in battle is to immobilize your enemy..."

The voice is reveal to belong to none other than the current Fall Maiden herself, Cinder Fall as her girlfriend, Emerald Sustrai, was carrying both Winter and Venom around her shoulder, as her girlfriend Cinder speak as 10 fire dust-made crystal balls, which increase her fire attack powers, floated around her. "Susprise attacks are also effective. Make a note of that. Divinus Truci, you are finally on your knees."

Asmodeus notice that the wounds on Winter and Venom body are healed, but with a burn on them, before Cinder send other blast of fire at Asmodeus before she spoke to the current Fall Maiden. "Impressive, you manage to stop the bleeding on their bodies."

"I burnt their wound to stop the bleeding. It made Winter pass a few times." Cinder said as she prepare another blast of fire at Asmodeus.

"Col-"

"Stay back, 1st Lt!!" Ruby shouted as she pull Jarek back behind the stone wall before Cinder sent another blast of fire at Asmodeus.

"This is what I heard from Winter from you; 'There is still a long way before I die.' Then in that case, I will continuously kill you until you die." Cinder said before she sent wave and wave of blasting fire at Asmodeus before Asmodeus turn around and charged at Cinder as she is being blasted on fire by Cinder. Asmodeus was just an inch away from killing Cinder in the forehead with her right claw blade before both of the females stop at the same time. They were silent to each other as they glare silently to each other before Asmodeus start evaporing away into the air.

Asmodeus then silently give a surprisingly happy smile as she die as she evaporize into the air.

"COLONEL!!" Jarek shouted as she went to Winter, as she being hold by Emerald around her shoulders. "Sir, hang in there!!"

"Oh, 1st Lt, I'm glad you're safe."

"Please, you should be worrying about yourself!!"

"Ruby... I want to thank you for protecting Jarek." Winter said to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Nevermind about that! We get to the doctor!!"

"Yes, a doctor... for Venom too. Please..."

General Luke Richard silently look at them from behind the frame to the room before he put away his sword and walk away in silence. When everyone left the room, they didn't realized that Marcus' body was still there before he regenerate the top half of his head back and then he spoke to himself. "Phew! Good thing my aura save me before I could regenerate my head! Or else I would be goner! Now then... what shoud I do?"

That was when Mercury suddenly moved, which surprised Marcus, before he attack his father and bite on the neck. But all it is make Marcus. "Mercury, Mercury... I didn't teach you every thing you know about me."

Marcus moved his jaw and his teeth on his lower jaw made a clicking sound before Marcus suddenly glowed and then exploded, killing himself along with Mercury.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... Up above..._

General Luke Richard silently walk out of the building as the Vale Police officer leader ask the geneal. "Sir! What's going on inside?!"

"Called an Ambulance. One car. Make it quick."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the hotel..._

Penny was waiting on the steps of the hotel before the doors and Blake walk out of the door before she notice Penny and ask her. "Are you still waiting for Ruby?"

"... Yes." Penny said before she and Blake heard stepping sound and they saw Ruby coming to them . "Ruby friend!"

"Umm... i'm back?" Ruby said. Penny couldn't hold in anymore and tackle Ruby into a bear hug with her.

"I'm you're alright!"

"Me too." Blake said.

"Thanks." Ruby said... before her boob suddnely expanded in size and she look down. Ruby look down at her bigger boobs now before she shouted. "NOT AGAIN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: NOT AGAIN!!!  
> Me: Yeah, it's humorous when you realized that Ruby's boobs were jiggle during the story, which make it funny.  
> Ruby: IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
> Me: But to me and the audience, it is. :D


	48. Chapter XLI.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: We going to look Asmodeus' origin.  
> Ruby: I do want to see what made her into today.

1500 years ago, a Divinus Truci, which look like a female-looking beowolf with boobs, first notice when she is born into the world of Remnant from the black tar-like liquid of the pool of her birth are the howl of screaming inside of her head, screaming like for help for from a never ending prison that you can't escaped from. That was when she heard the voice... the voice of her creator, the one who created her, spoke.

"You hold my lust in your body as you are the personification of my lust. I shall name after the demon from the Inferno of Dante... Asmodeus."

That was when Asmodeus first open her eyes.

* * *

 

All Asmodeus ever want in her life... was to be loved by someone, as she doesn't care who, someone who isn't the creator, who just causally treat her as just his creation, she wanted someone who actually love her to no end. When she first use her human form , mens just flock to her like fly due to her beauty that never be match by any normal woman. Asmodeus really like how mych the attention she gotten from the humans and faunus males and even female. However, as time itself goes by, she notice that both the male and female just only flock to her due to them interest in only her body. She knew she thought that both humans and faunus were just pathetic and foolish creatures.

One night, during one grimm attack during a ball party 1000 years ago, Asmodeus climb up the stairs in her human form as the beowolves, the one who attacked the party, feast on the corpses of the people of the party who were invited and walk before she reach to a mirror. There, she see her true self in the mirror and realized that nobody, not anyone, would ever love a beowolf, a grimm, like her. It just made her heart colder from this, but deep down... she still wanted to be truely loved by someone.

* * *

 

She was like that until about 200 years ago. During a walk in a city in what will be known as Vale today, Asmodeus saw 3 mens chasing a young girl, who looked no more than 9 and look poor, as she ran from the mens before one of them got hold of her and start beating her up. Asmodeus then just walk to the 3 mens before she use her claw blade ability and kill them with a single swing. After Asmodeus just did that, the poor girl walk up to the Divinus Truci in human form and said that her name was Sapphire before she thank her, but Asmodeus said that it was nothing. Sapphire was surprised before she laugh and smiled at Asmodeus before she left and told that she would meet her again soon. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow before she let a humorless giggle to herself, thinking that Sapphire has zero idea what she is dealing with.

However, as the years went by, Sapphire keep visiting Asmodeus, unknown to her, in her human-form whenever she got the chance to talk to her at a cafe while her own body was growing until she was a adult woman, finding herself a job, getting herself some friends and finding a guy she kinda like as she thought he like her, but she still visit Asmodeus from time to time. Due to this, Asmodeus slowly melt away her cold facade as she start to acutally like Sapphire. No, like is not enough. It is love.

In fact, when Asmodeus realize that Sapphire's husband was acutally abusive asshole that use her as an object without a care for her when she told the Divinus Truci, she was so furious to the point she reveal her true from to them before she killed him slowly and painfully for him by stabbing him through the throat and leaving him to die.

Asmodues was worry that Sapphire might reject her because she was a creature of grimm, but surprisingly, she didn't and when she ask Sapphire, she reply that she didn't if she was either a human, or a faunus, or a grimm, all that matter is that she love Asmodeus no matter what she is or who she is. It was that moment that Asmodeus knew... she finally someone who truely lover her no matter what.

* * *

 

Asmodeus took every chance she got to meet Sapphire at her home and talk to her. But there was something that was bothering her in the back of her mind. Due to the fact that Sapphire is technially just a human, who were moral, Asmodeus is a grimm, no matter if she is created artificially or not, as she can't died from age.

When Sapphire was in her 50s and retire due to her failing health, which cause her to mostly stick in bed all the time, Asmodeus finally her worry to her and told her that she has a Stone of the Philosopher in her body as she ask if Sapphire want her to absorb her into her body and be a part of her for the rest of Asmodeus' life. Surprisingly, she accepted, before she told her after Asmodeus killed her asshole husband, she realized that all of her friends were just using her for their own benefits and so she cut tie with all of them before she retire due to her failing health. Sapphire stated she would happily be absorb into Asmodeus because she the only person she knew of who truely lover her.

Asmodeus cried tears of sadness as she embraced Sapphire and kiss her for the last time before she open her mouth and bite into her chest before she absorb Sapphire's soul. In all her life, she never felt so alone in her life... until she felt something inside of her and smile slightly as if Sapphire is embracing her and giving her warmth as they remain with each other forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There, that's the origin of Asmodeus.  
> Ruby: Woah, it's sad and parral to me and Weiss.  
> Weiss: I know...  
> Me: Yeah. Also, Asmodeus is the first known Divinus Truci that have the abilities to switch in between forms. After all, she is 200 years older than Mammon is, which also explained might why that they respect each other, even after Mammon betrayed them 80 years before the Great War.


	49. Chapter XLII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello, guys. Sorry, for taking so long. I just didn't know there material for my omakes.  
> Ruby: Which you copy them.  
> Me: Oh shut up, Ruby. Beside, i'm pretty sure there going to be another omake after this and the fic i'm making, except for the RWBY: Hellsing one... Also, someone important will make an appearance and she will give more questions than answers.  
> Ruby: Like my mom?  
> Weiss: Or Salem?  
> Me: Maybe... also, I forgotten. Please enjoy.

"Hey Adem, what's going on here?" Weiss ask Adem as she, along with Yang and Adem were at an outpost on top of a large rock that look similar to the Uluru rock formation of Australia in the desert of Vacuo with the nearest area are the mountains in the east. Adem just chuckle at Weiss and Yang.

"Gee, you're freaking me out already." Yang said.

"Ah! There he is." Adem said, which cause Weiss and Yang to look and see that it was none other than Jeffrey.

"Good day, Adem. And hey, Boss' sis." Jeffrey said as he salute.

"... Why's Jeffrey here?" Yang ask herself in confusion.

"Are you gonna tag along to see Yang's prosthesis right arm repair?" Weiss asked.

"Not interested. Besides, there's no time for that." Jeffrey said before he lead them to the building of the outpost. "Come this way."

Jeffrey open the door of the outpost and they see at the table an middle age man with a pair of sun glasses and cloths made for the desert before he notice them and spoke to them in a polite voice. "Hello."

"Mr. Han. He's an immigration coordinator." Jeffrey temporary explained to them.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Han said. "Mr. Fu told me all about it."

"Fu... oh, that old man." Yang said.

"Now... we our plan to leave here and get someone to Xanth."

"Xanth? But we don't have a passport or our scrolls." Weiss said.

"Well, duh. Passports and scrolls would leave traces of us, wouldn'y they?"

"You mean-" Yang said before her mouth was covered by Weiss before she spoke to them as they look at them in silent.

"Okay, whatever you're up to, it better be worth it." Weiss said calmly before smirking. "So? Where're we off to?"

"To the east!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath the Vale Military Central Command Center..._

' _WHY?!_ ' Neo spoke to General Luke Richard, under his real name of Sathanus, with her sign as she grinded her teeths together in rage; ' _Why did you let them get out alive?! You know they have almost came here! Your goddamn fucking job was to fucking exterminate intruders!!_ '

"Asmodeus... Asmodeus is gone." Beelzebub said in sadness as Asmodeus' untimely death as Neo spoke with her sign; ' _I know! They're in a goddamn hospital, right?! Go fucking kill them! Make it look like a goddamn fucking medical accident! It isn't too late yet!! We can't let them fucking get away with making a fool out of us!!_ '

"Asmodues... Asmodeus..."

"Sathanus... why did you let them live?" The 'Creator' ask Sathanus.

"I kept them alive because one of them, Atlesian known as Winter Schnee, the sister to one of the sacrifices, is useful as a backup sacrifice." Sathanus answered. The 'Creator' then got up from her stone-made throne, revealing 3 pipes that are attach to her back before they were release from her back, and walk to Sathanus before she ask him.

"Will she be useful?"

"She might not look like it, but she'll take things serious if her love ones are involved, that is her strength, but yet it is her weakness." Sathanus told the 'Creator'. "I will have her, along with the other 2 sacrifice, to open the gate."

The 'Creator' was silent before she smirk at Sathanus and turn around to go back on her own stone-made throne to sit back down as she spoke to him. "I'll leave this to you."

"Yes sir."

"Sathanus will be in charge of the older Schnee." The 'Creator' told the other two Divinus Trucis. Neo then spoke to Santhus with her sign; ' _You can't be serious of keeping them alive!!_ '

"Oh, I am. Leave it to me."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the port where the TACS Olypmic..._

"Ruby!"

Ruby heard someone shouting her name on the port of where the _Olymic_ is docked at and turn around to see it was Kyle. "Hey 1st Sgt. Kyle!"

"Came for a visit for your girlfriend's older sister?"

"Yup." Ruby answer. With that, they head onto the ship and head toward the hospital bay of the ship where Winter and Venom are. That was when they a shouting of a familiar voice from down the the hall.

"YOU IDIOT!" Winter shouted at her second-in-command, 1st Lt. Jarek, as she told her and lecture her. "You lost the will to fight because you believe what was told by an enemy?! 1st Lt. Jarek, I thought you'd be the last person to act like that!"

"I am very sorry about it, sir."

"Don't let yourself get confused! Never stop thinking! Never give up the will to live!" Winter told Jarek before she told her more calmly. "If you're a soldier, if you my aide, be more firm than this."

"Yes sir."

"I will continue to entrust you to watch my back." Winter said as Jarek look down in shame.

"Like you're the one to talk, Colonel."

"Oh shut up." Winter said. "It beg the question... why they haven't taken this perfect chance to kill us? We're in a hospital bay, so death is never uncommon. So why not?

"Excuse me for interrupting the conversation here in this room." Kyle said as he enter the room along with Ruby.

"Hi, i've come to see how you're doing."

"Ruby, should you be walking around?" Winter ask her younger sibling's girlfriend. "You do realized that someone could be after your life?"

"It's okay Winter!" Ruby said as she know that Ran is outside of the ship guarding. "I've got someone who can sense Divinus Truci accompanying me."

"Sense Divinus Truci?"

"How is that...?"

"I don't quite get it either." Ruby said.

"1st Lt, you might want to take some rest..." Kyle told Jarek. "I will call someone to fill you in."

"It's okay. This is my job. I'm fine." Jarek said before she ask Kyle. "By the way, what about the thing I asked you?"

"Here it is." Kyle said as give it to her.

"Thank you, please watch the door."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is it?" Ruby ask.

"It's just a rough estimate. But from my stride and the numbers of steps i've counted since I descended under the 3rd Institude of the kingdom of Vale itself, I was able to calculate the distance from the underground enterance to the large doors breath the lab." Jarek explained to them. "I couldn't tell the exact direction since the corridors weren't straight... so I drew a large circle with the lab as it center."

"All right, well done, Jarek." Winter told Jarek. "Thank you very much."

Both Winter and Ruby look at the map in silent before Ruby poke at one of the intitudes in reach of the circle as she spoke. "Winter, look! The 2nd Intitude is within the very reach of the circle."

"Hold it, hold it. There's something more interesting." Winter said before she poke at it as she spoke. "The outer edge of the Vale Military Central Command Center... through barely, the General of the Armies of Vale's office fall also in reach of the circle. Could the General of the Armies of Vale be connected to the Divinus Truci? But... he's also the one who called an ambulance for us, right?"

"That's what I heard."

"But the main question is that is he friend... or foes...?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

When Ruby and Kyle left, Winter spoke to Jarek and Venom. "Since Ren said that 'Vale is in danger', we must be against a syndicate that is so powerful enough to endanger the entire kingdom of Vale. We have no idea how much the of the Vale council member are involved in this, but one thing is for sure; it's definitely not going to be easy."

"But if we could lure them out and finished them all at once..."

"Yes. When I send Marcus to the detention prison, I thought the best I could hope to find a lead on those who are conspiring with the Vale council...." Winter said to them. "But looks like we caught something much bigger than we expected at all."

"To me, it seems a bit too big..."

"It's worth fighting for, isn't it?" Winter ask. "I'm going to have to continue working you hard. Got it?"

"A few more loyal officers would be appreciated."

"Er... about that. You'll have to count me out." Venom said, which cause the two female to look at him before he told them. "I can't feel either of my legs. I'm sorry... but i'm out of the game."

Outside of the ship, Ruby look up at the sky and wondering what is Weiss and Yang are up to.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the east side of the Vacuo desert..._

"Hot... hot... hot..." Yang said as she was complaining while they riding on camels in the arid and sandy desert of the kingdom of Vacuo, with one of the camel that Yang was riding on was getting annoyed by her complains.

"Ah, come on now. Be tough, young lady." Adem said as he was walking along aside her.

"I've got metal limbs hanging on me."

"Ah, I see. Pardon me."

"Mr. Han. Are we there yet?" Jeffrey asked.

"Not yet, but we're getting close. Take a look." Mr. Han said as he point them at the direction where the mountains are and. Weiss took out her bioculars and look through it at the base of the mountain... before she saw the ruins of the ancient city of Alttartessios, which was twice the size of the city of Vale, as Mr. Han spoke and explain to them. "That's the ancient run of the great city of Alttartessios, the capitial of the glorious Alttartessios Empire. Now it's just a hard to reach tourist attaction and a safe place as no grimms come close to the ruins."

They made it to the edge of the ruin before Fu suddenly appear on top of a rock that once part of a building in the city of Alttartessios as he spoke. "There you are."

"Hi Mr. Fu."

"What's the rich woman and blonde woman doing here?" Fu asked in confusion.

"I-give-it-right-back-at-you-old-geezer-I've-got-tons-of-questions-like-why-the-hell-are-you-here-and-why-the-hell-me-and-Weiss-had-to-be-dragged-out-in-the-middle-of-the-desert-of-nowhere-but-never-mind-them-about-that-for-now-and-just-you-could-just GIVE ME SOME DAMN WATER!" Yang spoke in a motor mouth before she shouted at Fu.

"Mm... i'm not following you, but sorry." Fu said as he has absolutely zero clue of what Yang just said to him before she run past him and went a watering hole before she dive and soak herself wet to rub off the heat off of her as Weiss spoke to Fu.

"You know, I only knew the city of Alttartessios, the empire it created, and about know the tale of what happen to the empire in a book called the 'The Legend of the Sage with White Skin'." Weiss said.

"The Sage with white skin, you say?"

"Yeah, it's about what happen to the Alttartessios Empire and it's do with the creation of the first Stone of the Philosopher, the first and the original name of the Philosopher's Stone, in existance." Weiss said before she explain the legend of Sage with White Skin to the old ninja. "The Alttartessios Empire was destroyed in a single night when the first of the Philosopher's Stone in existance was created before it was sealed away forever by an Sage with white skin and white hair in a black cloak robe. That's the legend from the book."

"So similar tales exist everywhere. It's called ???????t??|Nánfāng De Xiánzhě or the 'Sage of the South' in our kingdom." Fu said before the old ninja explain the legend to them. "There's a tale about an Sage who came from the south of our kingdom. Since that Sage, our medical abilities has progress drastically."

"You guys specialize in medical areas, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. However, that of the old days was nothing but a creation of delusion and imagination. There's even a story about an imperial family who, upon believing that it would grant them immortality, kept drinking mercury mixed with dust and died when their bodies exploded in 3 generations in a fiery explosion that destroyed their castles." Fu explained, which confused both Yang and Jeffrey, as the old ninja continue to explain. "Then a great sage came from the south and taught us how to use our aura for medicial purposes. The sage's techniques merged with our Xanth's traditional arts and became the alchemy that we called Rentanjustsu and you people from outside of Xanth know as Xanthese alchemy of today. We called the sage with the utmost respect, the ???????t??|Nánfāng De Xiánzhě."

"And is this where the story of the sage came from?" Adem asked.

"That's what the tales tells." Fu said as they walk through the city before they walk through a temple of some kind.

"Wow!"

"What a amazing temple."

"Could a civlization of this scale actually just vanish and disappear without a trace in a single night?" Adem ask himself.

"Perhaps it was just a legend."

When Weiss turn her head to her right, she stood still as she saw a symbol that was carved on the wall of the temple before Fu spoke to her. "What are you doing? This way."

"Oh, right."

They walk deeper through the city as Yang spoke. "Boy, we're going quite deep inside."

"Well, it's dangerous for a woman to be alone in a conscipous place."

"Woman?"

"Here."

Weiss then remember what Winter say about vacation and started realized what is going as she fit the puzzle before a voice is head. "Weiss and Yang?"

Weiss and Yang turn their head and saw what they're seeing as Yang spoke to Weiss as she grin. "Damn you sister, Weiss..."

Cyan was alive and well... before Adem dash toward her to give her his bear hug as he let out his flood gates of tears of joys. "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, 2ND LT. CYAN!!! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

Cyan then dodge Adem and his bear-crushing hugs while Yang and Weiss sweatdrops at this as Cyan spoke to Adem. "I'll sue you for sexual harassment."

"What a joke."

"You can't hide someone who supposed to be died within a kingdom." Jeffrey said as he told Weiss and Yang. "The safest option left was to get her out of it."

"She didn't kill Ren, right?"

"Go ask her yourself."

"So my sister did all of that because she knew about it?"

"Just think about it. It was obiviously suspricious." Jeffrey said as Adem was chasing Cyan while he was crying in joy while Cyan was running in fear of being crush to death by Adem's hug. "Staging a suspect takeing in front of a crowd and making a disgrace by making headlines about a murder within the Vale military... it was too much of a performance on their parts..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the airship dock of the island of Patch..._

"Patch Island Station Dock! Welcome to Patch Island Station Dock!" The Station master of the airship dock spoke through his speaker. That was when a woman in a black cloaked robe and her head was cover by the hood of her robe pass by him as she spoke to him.

"I'm back."

"Hey, welcome home." The Station master said... before he realized the woman who spoke to him seems to known him. "Huh?"

"I'm back."

"Hi, Welcome h-" The clerk said before she realize that the woman seems to know her as she walk by and give her the ticket. She ask the station master. "Who was that?"

They were silent... until they recognize the voice of that unknown woman. "Is that-?!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Xiao-Long Household..._

Tai was looking through a book full of pictures of the happy memories when he was younger when he was at Beacon Academy with his team on table in the living room. That was when Zwei and look at the front door before knocking was heard on the door, which cause Zwei to run across the floor and under the table.

"What's wrong with you, Zwei?" Tai ask the corgi as he got up from the table and went to the front door before he open the door. He taken by susprised when a strange woman in a black robe and wearing a hood over her head. "Who are you?"

"Salem, but I see you don't recognize me, Tai." The woman, who named is Salem, spoke. Tai was shocked when he recognized the voice and there only one that belong to... despite the fact she suppose to be dead years ago.

"Yes, Tai. It's me." Salem, who was reveal to be none other than the person who died years ago. That was when a wind blew through the door and into the room, turning the pages of the picture book as Salem look at one picture where she, Raven, Tai, and Qrow were against a tree when it was taken. "I see that things have change..."

　

 

 

 

"Summer?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: DUH DA DDDDDUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!! Plot twist!  
> Ruby: Wait, Salem is my dead mom?!  
> Me: Told you that there will more question than answers.  
> Weiss: I do admit, it raise a lot of questions.  
> Yang: That's a good point, Weiss.  
> Blake: It's true  
> Me: Well, we'll find out later in the fusion fic...


	50. Chapter XLIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Continuing from the last part... which will be a pain in the ass for me.  
> Weiss: How unfortunate for you.  
> Me: Oh shut up.

"What are your thought about this?" Winter ask Glynda.

"I heard of this." Glynda said. "This development is way too flashy in nature."

That was when Glynda's scroll was ringing, which Winter answer for her.

" _A called from Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck_."

"I'll take it."

" _Glynda! Have you heard the news along with Winter-_ "

" _Yo, green hair guy! Lend me your scroll for a while. Yo, ladies! Have you read the news? It is an interesting piece._ "

"Could you call me from my scroll for private use."

" _Okay~!_ "

Then... there was a call on Winter's scroll and Winter heard Marcus' voice.

" _Yo._ "

"Now then, what you want to talk about?"

" _Of breaking Cyan Ross out from the detention prison._ "

"How are we going to do that?"

" _Just barge through the front gates, of course. The second passageway at that warehouse will be fine. That gloomy place is fine for killing someone._ "

"Good, just don't kill anyone."

" _I understand, it is because you get pissed off at me, right? Well now, how do we start this venture?_ "

"That's right, first off- what is that sound?"  
" _It was going to be too troublesome to explain it to him, so he 'fainted' for me._ "

"... Is that so? Good... Here." Winter said as he give the paper to Glynda. "The list to make a burnable corpse. But do it fast..."

* * *

 

_In the present..._

"In return for teaching us about the sercet of Marcus' grimm body, we offered to take Cyan out of the kingdom of Vale via the sercet route we had taken. I am under the young master's order to escort this lady to Xanth." Fu explain. "So I contacted he who is the part of the Han clan. He is the one who helped us when we were entering the kingdom of Vacuo."

"If it has been settled before the escape, afterward..."

* * *

 

_Few days ago..._

The masked figure stared at Cyan before open the dumpster, threw out the dummy outside before it burn the dummy with a bottle that contain something in it before the masked figure reveal herself to be Winter as she grab Cyan and threw her into the dumpster. "Come on, quick!"

When Cyan was in the dumpster, she saw Venom as he spoke. "Quickly."

He clip off her tags and give to them to Winter outside before he spoke to Cyan. "This should be good enough... Let's go."

* * *

 

_In the present..._

"As it is, we hid and waited for the opportunity near the apartment." Jeffrey explained. "It was there we meet the old ninja."

"As it is, I ended up traveling with Mr. Fu." Cyan said.

"I was to wait at the outpost for status report from Jeffrey." Adem said. "I thought it would be a good excuse to bring Yang and Weiss along."

' _Getting kidnapped was not certainly natural._ ' Weiss and Yang thought.

"Anyways, we are here for desiring information." Jeffrey said. "From here on, let us not hide anything from each other and exchange information freely."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"How does this feel?"

"Yes, just like that."

"This Neo was the one that brought Weiss out."

"This busty beowolf is Asmodeus?"

"Grimm like these... do they really exist?"

"I understand that attitude."

"It seems that Mammon and his gang were all killed." Jeffrey said. "It might be worth trying to meet up with Dr. Irvine."

"However, if I consider all of this, the results of my examination is that... I have nothing to do with the Philosopher's stone or something." Cyan said to herself as everyone sweatdropped at her. "Why did I have to get swept into all of this then?"

"You just attrach bad luck." Fu commented.

"Well, at least you didn't kill Ren." Jeffrey commented.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"But still... I can't believe that Ren is really dead. I know that Nora can keep a sercet as I did told her." Weiss said before she explained herself to them. "She did told us to make progess so that Ren's death was not in vain. For us, there are people who gave us cooperation. There are people who showed us their anger. Then there are people who silently give us support. I have a girlfriend whom I made a pact to get her own original body back. Futhermore, once we know the working behind the matter, we cannot go back anymore. If that is the case, then we'll cannot afford to progress ahead at all. Which ever methods that will not let us lose anyone again. In case if anyone in front of us is about to be sacrificed, I will protect them. It is likely difficult matter. I might only to able be protect myself with these hands even if I do my best at protecting others might end up only as wishful thinking. However, even now, while others keep telling me that I don't know my limits to my body, I never have thought of that. So I guess i'm kinda an idiot."

"Ah, you're seriously an ice queen, Weiss." Yang said before she smiled at her. "Even so, I cannont despite that honestly of your."

Weiss grin at that before she ask Cyan. "So what are you going to do now?"

"About this matter..."

"She has accepted our offer of coming to my kingdom." Fu said.

"To Xanth?"

"Yes. I think I already said it recently." Fu said. "It was agreed between my master and Marcus that this girl flee toward the kingdom of Xanth."

"It seems once I set off, I can never return to Vale."

"Don't worry, the people of Xanth will abide by our pact." Fu said. "I will have my whole clan take total care of this's necessities of life."

"But at least, how about we let your parents know?" Adem asked.

"... No. In the unlikely event that my parent find out i'm alive, if they were to leaked that out, then the damage would be done and it cannot be repair." Cyan said as she told Adem. "Even through I wish to save them from the heartbreaking days and nights of thinking they have a daughter who is declared to be a murderer, I see no way of doing it."

"What about-"

"No. He's an idiot."

"Okay."

"Adem and Jeffrey. Give an message to Colonel Winter Schnee? If not for that plan, I would have been waiting to be killed. I am grateful for being able to escape with my life." Cyan said as she told them. "If there is an emergency, please do not hesitate to call me back. To repay my debt of gratitude to her, when that times come, the life am I hanging on to, can be made use of to do something! Oh and Weiss and Yang... keep your spirit up."

"... Thank." Weiss said as she shook Cyan's hand.

"Until next time..."

With that, Cyan and Fu left with Han and his camels. As they walking riding through the Vacuo desert, Fu spoke to Cyan. "You have good comrade there."

"Mr. Fu." Cyan asked. "What kind of kingdom is Xanth?"

"As we are rich in people and food, our pocket and hearts are deep, an excellent kingdom." Fu told Cyan. "It is a good kingdom to get a peace of mind."

"Would it be okay if I think once we cross this desert, paradise await us on the other side?"  
"... Yes. However, crossing the desert of Vacuo is a harsh and hellish task on foot or camel. Do keep your spirits up. We cannot afford to waste a bit of water now.

* * *

 

_Back at the ruin of Alttartessios..._

"Well, we should be getting a move on quickly." Weiss said.

"Going back through the desert... what a headache." Yang said.

"Hold on though. There is something I feel like doing. Please wait for me here."

"What is it?" Adem asked.

"Checking out something. I'll back shortly." Weiss said as she ran, but unknown to her, there were two mens watching her. Weiss ran to where the symbol is and look at it as she thought about it. ' _Compared with an alchemical sigil... is there any differences? Ah, dammit! The top half of this is missing a portion! What a scam!_ '

One of the two mens tried to attack from behind, but Weiss just casually dodge this and grab his hand behind his back as she put against the ground before she ask him a question. "What is your intention?"

That was when Weiss was surrounding by many people. However, before they could even do anything to Weiss, they were stop by a voice.

"Stop it. This is disgraceful." The voice, which reveal to belong to a old human brown-skinned woman with bandages on her left eye as she was being helped by a young faunus child.

"Miss Shan..."

"Are you idiot trying to ruin our sympathizers of our losses?" The old woman asked one of the men.

"Would you release that person to us, Miss Schnee?" The young faunus ask Weiss. "As we are no longer attacking you."

Weiss let him go as the old woman spoke to Weiss. "Our apologies for our men's aggression to you."

"It is fine." Weiss said. "I know vey well how many people hold hatred to my grandfather's company due to my father."

"Ah, that is true. But we know that all of you are not evil, unlike some of us. However, like you said, it is due to your own father. He's a demon in human skin. My son work in those poor mines before he was when one of them collepse on him." The old woman said. "However, you are trying you're best to repair the damage of what he has done and I thank you for that I know he will be at least in peace.

"Is that so..." Weiss said to herself bitterly before she walk away.

"Are you going back?"

"I made my companions waited for me long enough."

"I see... take care now..."

* * *

 

_Later..._

When they got to the island of Patch, Weiss wanted to visit Ruby's mother's grave. Yang come along with her as she wanted to visit her as well. They got to the area where the grave is before they meet a person, who is most likey a woman, in black robe. That was when Weiss ask her. "Who are you?"

The woman then got up and turn around, revealing that her hair and skin were pure white, which shocked Weiss and Yang, before she spoke in a familar voice that Yang can recognize before she even spoke. "Hello Yang and Ruby's girlfriend..."

Weiss and Yang are shocked of who it was as they realize the puzzle.

　

"MOM?!"

"RUBY'S MOTHER?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, my best estimate of finishing this fusion fic is in either late November or early December.  
> Ruby: So things are getting interesting?  
> Me: Yupe.  
> Weiss: Unfortunately, you have to finished the omake and last chapter of Change, Ravage.  
> Me: HEY! Shut up!


	51. Chapter XLIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Because I'm very quick, there is nothing I will said...

"You're... Ruby's mother?"

"Yes." Salem answer. That was when Yang suddenly tackle and hug Salem as she cried in tears of joy.

"MOM! How-? I thought you were dead... why did you made think you were died and why do you look so different?" Yang asked her step-mother.

"... I have my reason." Salem said.

"So your Ruby's mother?" Weiss ask.

"Yes. And I see that your her girlfriend." Salem said before she look on her right at the burnt tree at the top of a hill. "I heard from what happen 5 years ago."

"Yeah, I did. Honestly, I never like that place from the beginning."  
"It is because one does not want to see... the very remnants of the reminding of one's own mistake, isn't it?" Salem ask. Weiss stood frozing still when Salem ask that before she spoke to her.

"Okay, this is just getting to personally for me." Weiss said as she shook her head. "I'm going to the Xiao-Long household.

With that, she left. Yang and Salem soon followed her as when Salem put her hood over her head. As they walking through the forest, Salem spoke to her.

"I see my daughter has the same taste in women as I do." Salem said, which earn her a blush and pouty face from Weiss and a laugh from Yang before she thought about Weiss. ' _She has the same hair as mine. I wonder if Ruby pick her because she remind her of me. But yet, she act like Raven when she was younger._ '

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

Salem look over the sleeping form of Weiss before she left the room and eat with Tai as they spoke to each other.

"So you have your own reason for disappearing on me and all of us, Summer?"

"Pretty much."

"I see... can't blame you."

"So Tai, you told me... about the thing...? Did you really check of what it is?" Salem ask.

"Honestly, i'm not sure. As it was too terrifiying to even think of what it is, but i'll probably tell Weiss about it." Tai answered Salem's question.

"... Thank you, Tai."

* * *

 

_Later... that morning..._

"So you're going already, Summer?" Tai ask as he notice that Salem was at the front door.

"... Yes, as I have my own reason for it." Salem answer her former husband as she put on her hood. "Oh, and Tai... I have to tell you something else...

"What?"

"Something terrible is going to happen soon..."  
Tai was silent before he smirk at her as he spoke to Salem. "Thank for that, i'll try to keep that in mind."

"Of course you do." Salem said. And with that, she left. As she walk away from the house, she spoke to herself. "This maybe the last time i'll ever eat your meal again, Tai..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Vale..._

"One of your mother?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I thought she was dead for over 16 years until she came back to Patch, although dad said that she look far more different than from 16 years ago." Ruby said. "But... if I do meet my mom again... I don't now what I should talk about with her..."

"Can't blame you..."

"Rin, do you have a good relationship with your parent?" Ruby ask Rin.

"... Whether we have a good relationship or not, I've never had a conversation with my own father." Rin answered.

"Is it something I said?" Ruby ask panickingly.

"Pfft! No!" Rin scoff before he explain it to her. "The other party is a the Emperor of Xanth himself! What do you make of that?"

"You're a prince?"

"Yes."

' _A prince..._ ' Ruby, Blake, and Azure thought about it for a moment before they realized what that meant and then just start laughing at that.

"Lan Fan, I'm being made fun of, aren't i?"

"Shall I kill them?"

"No." Rin answer before he spoke. "Do you usually get so surprised like this?"

"N-no, it was just way beyond for us to handle..." Azure said.

"Therefore, how about it, eh? If you become my wife, you might become the future empress of Xanth~." Rin said. "So how about it-"

"No thank you."

"Is that so-" Rin said before Azure happily wack Rin in the face with a wrench.

"Young master!!"

"But how can a son of Xanth's Emperor go around lying dead on the streets?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm? Oh, right. There are... what? More than 20 sons?"

"Offically, there are at least 24 sons and 19 daughters of the Emperor himself." Lan answered as she explained. "Xanth is a kingdom that is itself formed by a congregations of more than 50 minor tribes that make up the kingdom itself. A daughter of each those tribes' chiefs would be offered to the Emperor himself to become his concubine and bear his child."

"My mother was the Yao clan's representative to marry the Emperor. I'm the product of that marriage between him and mom. The Emperor has his twelfth son, who is none other than me. It is still enough for me to be able to make a claim for the throne. But that's is exactly the problem i'm facing now. The Emperor has been bed-ridden with a recent illness. Somehow, it seems that he won't hold any longer. Currently, the 43 tribes are starting to start a ferment a succession war. While he lives, for my very efforts, my clan's standing will be raised even by a small amount. After that, I'll seized the throne. In coming to this kingdom, I hold the fate of 500,000 members of the Yao clan in my hands. I'm depending on the Philosopher's Stone and any legends related to it."

Rin then point his finger at Ruby. "Now, I want to know the sercet of transfering into a grimm body."

".... What?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the TACS Olypmic..._

Winter was reading a book before Knox suddenly sit down beside her.

"Yo."

"Yeah, where you ailment?"

"Lumbago. A corner has to stand for the whole day and that takes quite a toll on an aged body like mine." Knox said. Winter and Knox were silent before he decide to question her. "What are you scheming at?"

"You know I was scheming something yet, you still concluded that thing was Cyan Ross."

"For a burnt corpse, the ways her limbs was bent was laughable. Since the teeths matched Cyan Ross perfectly, it can be still pass off as herself."

"But on the day Cyan escaped, there was a large scale fire at a dust factory wasn't it? Quite a numbers of burnt bodies were found, mostly faunus. You were involved in working out the specific identities of the burnt bodies."

"... I'm amazed. So you just expected me, of all people, to help you."

"Because I own you a flavor..."

"That just causally putting it."

"Mr. Knox."

"Yeah?" Knox said as he got up from the chair in the room. "Taking such risky ventures will result in receiving some retribution some day."

"... I've already received it."

"The anatomy of the spiral cord... who's the patient?"

"My subordinate's spiral cord is injured, his lower body is paralyzed. There's probably nothing that can be done.... you know?"

"Judging from the extant of the injury and that it's to the spiral cord... It will be difficult for him to return to military service."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Sleepy Hollow..._

"Look, it's done." Dr. Ichabod Irvine said as he finished up with a child's injury. After they left, Dr. Irvine thought to himself. ' _Now, it's time to take a break._ '

Then he a knocking on his door, which sound like an old woman. Dr. Irvine went to the door and open it to see a old woman in rags before she left a sign up as she grin as Beelzebub was behind her, which said; ' _Are you that Dr. Irvine who made the Philosopher's Stone?_ '

Dr. Irvine recognize it and fell to the floor before she and Beelzebub came in.

' _It has been a long time... Dr. Irvine._ ' Neo's sign said as Neo transformed back into her normal form.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah this is but I didn't have much time today!  
> Weiss: excuses...


	52. Chapter XLV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now I have time to write this damn notes now...  
> Weiss: because you were in a rush...  
> Me: Yeah, but most importantly... RWBY: BERSERK IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS NOW! Now I can focus on finishing that fic and this in either late November or early December, although December is more likey case...  
> Ruby: You're going to be busy...  
> Me: Yup. And luckly for me... it's going to be short...

Weiss was having a nightmare, of failing to help Ruby and the many people she failed to save from, as she was sterling in her sleep. What worst.... she can't seem to wake up from this nightmare of hers.

"WEISS!" Tai shouted her at name from below the room, which cause Weiss to wake up from her dream, as Tai shouted. "Are you still asleep?!"

Weiss sit up on her current bed and she look out the window, which she saw Salem, or by her own nickname Summer, walking out of the house and leaving. Weiss thought about the talk between her and Tai when she heard something from Salem about that thing's identity has been numbling on her for a long time. That she decide to do and ask Tai as she got from her current bed, go out of the room, and walk down the stairs before Tai saw her as he spoke to her. "Oh, you're awake, Weiss."

Weiss was silent until she decide to tell him. "Hey Tai..."

"Yeah?"

"... I have something that I want you help in." Weiss said, that was when Tai knew where this is going.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss, who is now in causal clothing, and Tai were walking to the cave where the burned tree is at as they were carrying shovels before they came across the site as Tai spoke. "It should be this area. This is where I buried that thing."

Soon, Weiss and Tai begun digging away the dirt of the ground with their shovels. The dark clouds soon covered the skies before it begun to rain, but Weiss and Tai keep digging with their shovels before Weiss' shovel accidentally hit the bone of it. Weiss quickly pick it up and put it into the water bucket that was collected by the rain to wash off the dirt, but she was shocked when she wash it off before she spoke to Tai. "Hey Tai... it's been 5 years, right? It is pure white."

They soon uncovered the rest of the bones and Tai check them.

"The bones here are too light, and yet too tought to be break in twos. So yeah..." Tai said to Weiss before he got up. "This is definitely something in between..."

Weiss collepse to the ground when her suspension was correct.

' _It's totally another person... no, it's a totally another 'thing'._ ' Tai thought to himself before he realized something. ' _Then that Ruby..._ '

Weiss then suddenly begun to slowly laugh before he let out full blown laughter of madness before she spoke. "I guess that even if there is a god, he would have a unique sense of humor to give the people the answer they wanted."

"Weiss, be strong. Keep your head..." Tai said.

"I'm okay." Weiss told Tai before she spoke to herself about it. "Keep my head clear... huh... That's right. From that day till today just now, this was my symbol of hopelessness. But it is now tied together with hope. What does that means... it means that the answer was at the starting point, Tai. It's mean just one thing... Ruby can return to her original body."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Vale..._

Ilia blankly look down as she came upon the appear dead bodies of Skye and May before she couch down and spoke to her. "Oi, can you move...?"

Skye give no response to the chameleon faunus before Ilia look around and decide to take a look if there was any valuable on her, but that was when May chomp on Ilia's left arm with her mouth of razor sharp teeths. Ilia was silent before she scream in pain.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Thank you very much!! All thank to you, I was saved!!" Skye spoke to Ilia after she was fed by her as she continue to speak to the former White Fang member as she bow to her. "I don't know how to thank you."

"It was nothing." Ilia said. "But why are you doing alone in a place like this?"

"Do you know of Ruby Rose?" Skye asked.

"Huh? No, not really. But all I know is that she is a friend of my old girlfriend, Blake." Ilia said.

"So do you know where she is?"

"No, but I think Pyrrha should be able to stumble across that..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere on the streets of Vale..._

An old man with a left peg leg, dress like a some kind of magician or something like that, was walking down the streets of Vale by the river until he notice a figure in a black cloak by one of the street lamp that was lighted the street before she ask him. "Are you Cobalt Mann?"

"... What do you want?" Cobalt asked. That was when the figure step in front of them and put off the hood of the cloak, revealing herself to be none other than Pyrrha. Cobalt was silent at first as he stare like a owl that was hunting... until he grin and spoke as he fit his white gloves back to place. "Ho! A ghost of the Fall of Beacon has appeared! Pyrrha Nikos, the ' **Invincible Girl** '... i've heard that you failed to live up to that title when everyone heard you have died in the Fall of Beacon Academy..."

"I won't go down that easily until I find all of those who's killed me, resurrected me, turn me into a grimm, and then use me as their own personal weapons for your own benefit so I can kill them." Pyrrha said. "And I believe that you're one of them, so you're the first one to died by my revengeful hands."

"Ho ho ho! You're a smart girl... knowing that I am the famous hunter, ' **Silver Magician** ' Cobalt Mann, you're came here just to challenge me." Cobalt said with a tone of blood lust to his old and raspy voice before he shouted. "That's a fine spirit!!"

Cobalt then reveal his own semblance to Pyrrha by not just turning any particular silvers into anything he want, but also turning anything solid into silver, as he transform the silvers into chained spear and launch them at Pyrrha, who then disrupt the atoms in them, which destroy them, thank to her magnetic powers when she channel her polarity semblance's power into her right Alduwing arm. Cobalt was enjoying this battle as he created silver shurikens and a silver sword out of the metal balls he has in his pockets. "Ho ho! How I miss this feeling of the battlefield!! My left leg which was taken by some sea grimms is aching!!"

Cobalt then threw the silver shurikens at Pyrrha, who stop them with her polarity semblance, before he spin into the air with the silver sword as he dash toward Pyrrha. Pyrrha then dodge out of the way before Cobalt landed and then created silver swords spikes on the ground at Pyrrha, which she easily stop and destroyed them with her semblance. But Cobalt use this as a distraction before he spin in the air again as he launched himself spinning toward Pyrrha again before passingby her, which he put a scratch on her left leg.

"Ho! What a pity!" Cobalt said in a sound of disappointment as he landed on his peg leg on the guard rail by the river as he spoke. "I thought that I had chopped off that left leg of your off, but it was only a scratch. Well, it was a still fair result. But an experience dand that knows but only destruction. For match it us creators, that is not a possible scenario."

"... It was only a scratch." Pyrrha silently said.

"What?" Cobalt said before his peg leg imploded due to the touch of Pyrrha's magnetiism and fall into the river. He was so took surprised by that before Pyrrha dive into the water and her right arm claws embedded into his skull, which he realized there wasn't any solid in the water of the river and he then realized why Pyrrha Nikos was called the ' **Invincible Girl** ' for a reason before she channel her polarity semblance through her right arm and into his entire body to imploded from the inside out, which kill him as his blood float up to the surface of the river.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Look who back~! And she shown us why she's the ace. And she show us in the perfect timing~!  
> Weiss: Pyrrha is back for sure, but this time, we're ready to take her head on.  
> Ruby: Oh yeah, we're got some personally upgrade for ourselves.  
> Yang: *crushing her fists together* Hell yeah, it's going to be payback time.  
> Blake:...


	53. Chapter XLVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now it's time to get into some stuff...  
> Weiss: It's going to be a long one isn't it?  
> Me: Yup...

"Hey, Tai..." Weiss asked as the light of the sun pierce through the dark clouds.

"Yeah?"

"Could you make a proper grave for it?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to speak to Raven about something I want to know. As I have already a enough confirmations." Weiss said before she got up from the ground and walk back to the house. Tai just sighed and smiled at Weiss.

' _That thing is sure not human, but she still treat it as a human being despite it_.' Tai thought. ' _She came a long way since her beginning as a heiress, her definition of a human is wide._ '

Tai then start digging a proper grave for it. "Welp, time to get digging..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the world..._

Raven was just minding her own business when one of the tribe members appear and was carrying a ringing call on the scroll for Raven before she got the scroll, recognize that it was Weiss, and press to answer and talk to her. "Hey, Weiss."

" _Hello, Raven._ "

"What's the matter?"

" _I wanted to ask you something..._ "

"What?"

" _Well, I met Ruby's mother, Summer, or by her real name, Salem. Did you ever known that Salem was Summer all long?_ "

Raven was silent before she press a button on the scroll to finished the call.

* * *

 

_Later... at the city of Vale..._

Weiss and Yang head back to the hotel that RWBY were staying at, but when they got back, however...

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted in shocked when they saw the "minors" changes in Ruby's current body. "YOUR BOOBS GOT BIGGER!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHILE ME AND YANG/WEISS WERE GONE!!!"

That was when both Weiss and Yang notice Rin and Lan eating before they point at them as they yelled. "And YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!"

"Eating a delicious dinner." Rin answered with his mouth full while Lan was eating with him as well. But Weiss and Yang both kicked them out of the room before Weiss decide to speak to Ruby.

"Ruby, um... how should I put this, I dug up that 'thing' to confirm what it is, but just before you said anything, and then something just pop into my head... did you ever read the 'Man with Two Souls' before?" Weiss asked.

"Uhhh... maybe?" Ruby said.

"What are you getting at, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Okay, this idea just sound so insane and mind screwed that you won't believe it, but yet make sense at the same time... are you willing to believe it?" Weiss asked her girfriend and her former teammates, who looked at each other before they look at Weiss and nodded in agreement of what she's about to say. "I think me and Ruby... share a soul..."

Everyone was silent as Ruby sit down on the bed just to her mind just around the concept of her and her girlfriend sharing a soul before Blake ask. "What make you think that?"

"Well, I confirmed that 'thing' is between a human, faunus, and a grimm. Plus, our soul what make us what we are, right?" Weiss ask, which they nodded again. "So it also explain why me and Ruby have some changes in personality that are not typical of us, right? And I remember correctly, there was a red soul and a blue soul, which are Ruby and mine, so what color do you mixed in together is? Purple. It make sense when you think about it. Plus, me and Ruby often share the dreams when we sleep altogether, which mean if I share her dreams, then that means that Ruby share my memories and I share her memories. But it's also means that i'm also immortally as well, but killable as if one of us died, the another will died too."

"But how do we confirmed it true?" Ruby asked. They thought about it until Yang came up with an idea and ask Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I first discovered my semblance after I took you out on a wagon and went to a cabin before we were saved by uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember!"

"So what it is?"

"Well..."

Ruby and Weiss look each other before they spoke at the same time. "I remember that you manage to somehow burn half of the entire town of Patch when you active your semblance."

Yang was silent before she scream in horror as she remember what happen to the first time that she actived her semblance, which burned down half of the entire town of Patch, which had costed a lot of money to repair of all the damages caused by her before she spoke to them as she comedically crying. "IT WAS JUST MY FIRST TIME, OKAY?!"

"Yeah right." Weiss and Ruby said as they don't believe her.

"But seriously through, that does confirm that we do share the same memories." Weiss said before she remember what happen in Ruby's childhood. "As I do remember the time when she was 10, she was easily beaten by a snail of all things."

"And I do remember the time that Yang accidentally slipped on an bannana peel due to Sun being the idiot he is before she crash into the coffee machine, which cause her to have at least a 2 week long detention period." Ruby said as she remember what Weiss has saw.

"Please stop it... I don't want to hear it anymore..." Yang said to them, comedically crying as there were mushrooms growing on the top of her head as she feel like she was going to died from embarrassment before Blake patted her on the back. That was when Weiss' scroll was ringing before she answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Weiss. Remember the question you've asked earlier to me?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _I did knew that Salem was Summer all along, in fact, long as I can remember when I was her partner in Beacon Academy._ "

"But I can guess she has her reason of you not going to tell us what she's doing, isn't?"

" _... That is true of what you say._ "

With that, Raven hang up. RWBY were silent until Weiss made a gallow humor joke. "Well, at least you're not gonna died alone, Ruby."

Ruby punch her girlfriend's shoulder for making that joke while Yang just laugh at that and Blake remain stoic, but with a face of amusement on her look.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the TACS Olypmic..._

Adem was walking down the hall of the ship in his X-01 body before a crew member of the ship spoke to him. "Adem sir, great timing! I just got this from the council of the kingdom of Vale, sir! It is an order from the Vale council to spead this information to any personals or hunters in the kingdom at the moment."

When Adem read it, his looks darken before he told the member of the ship. "Tell Colonel Winter Schnee about this immediately! And RWBY are at the hotel at the moment! Tell them too!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

_In the City of Vale..._

"A notification to all the citizens, both humans and faunus, of the capital city of Vale from the Vale council." Lisa Lavender, the reporter and newcaster, said as she spoke on the channel. "A murderer who was in Mistral and was declared dead, has suddenly appeared in the city of Vale. Currently, there are at least 4 murdered victims and they were a high-ranking officer in the Vale military, an member of the Vale council, a civilian, and a old-aged and experience hunter. The people who were able to see what the murder look like says that he or she wear an all-black cloak around his or her body and the only revealing is a right Alduwing-like arm. I repeat-"

"So you wish to be a hindrance, Pyrrha Nikos." General Luke Richard said to himself at the meeting between the Vale Council members.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Huh... I think now that's explain what our personality has changed a bit.  
> Ruby: I think so too.  
> Me: Well duuuuhhhh, why do you I think I included this?  
> Blake: Although... Pyrrha is on her roaring rampage of revenge.  
> Yang: Yeah, that's not going be good.  
> Me: But you can never tell of what might happen...


	54. Chapter XLVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now we can see Pyrrha what she's doing in this chapter.  
> Ruby: Yes, like... I have absolutely zero clue of what she is doing right now.  
> Weiss: You wonder about that due to the face you up there on Beacon Tower when she was killed... right?  
> Ruby: Yeah...  
> Weiss: *comfort Ruby* Can't blame you, Ruby.

"Who's this?" Pyrrha ask Ilia as she point at Skye.

"Hello. My name is Skye. Pleased to meet you." Skye said. "Your friend, Ilia, saved my life and in order to repay her kindness. I've been sitting here aimlessly."

Pyrrha then look Ilia, who just give a shrug to her, before she faced Skye again and spoke to her. "There's no need to thanks. Hurry up and leave."

When Pyrrha look and saw May by her feet before she made her "chu" sound, Pyrrha resisted the urge to pet the small grimm. That was when Skye notice something ask Pyrrha. "You're a grimm?"

Pyrrha was silent before she told Skye. "No. I use to been human... before I was killed and turn into a grimm when I was resurrected. I am nothing but a monster..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at RWBY's hotel room..._

"So you're saying my soul was mixed in with your, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, which might also explain why every year her boob get very... very... very big..." Weiss said before she begun to sulk.

' _She's admit it._ ' Yang thought.

' _She's facing her trauma..._ ' Ruby thought worryingly.

"But onto other topics..." Weiss said before she spoke. "They were talking something about a sacrifice, right Ruby?"

"Yeah, she's said before that it needs a sarcifice to open... They said if power is directed to the other side, they become a sacrifice."

"They need a human sacrifice to open the door... what are they planning to do?" Weiss ask herself. "And what are the Seven Deadly Grimms? Who command them? Is it related to the military research of Vale? Is General Luke Richard a Divinus Truci?"

They were silent before they begun laughing at this.

"Yeah, right!"

They laugh until they died down before they went back to silent before Weiss spoke.

"Whatever we do, we have to ask the Divinus Trucis... how to do it." Weiss ask herself. "We'll start with the things we can do, and take it one step at a time. After all, I have to use my own pribileges every once in a while."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So how was it?"

"Even at a time like this night, saying that you're Weiss Schnee could get us in for a look." Weiss said after she left the 3rd research institude.

"Underground enterance?"

"None."

"Is there something wrong with my map?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"No, I think it is right. It's just there's been a cover up." Weiss said before she explained it to them. "Even through there's very little, there are marks suggest the enterance been cover up. Of course, they aren't the kind of people who leave tracks behind."

"Then, what should we do if we go meet one of the Divinus Truci?" Ruby ask Weiss before a random soldier suddenly appear.

"Miss Schnee!! I've finally find you..."

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"I think it's best for you 4 to return to the hotel. If necessary, we could protect you. Pyrrha is alive."

"What did you say?!"

"We're warning all high-ranking officers, council members, civilians, and any hunters in the area. Whatever you do, find a safe place!"

' _Pyrrha..._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at the hotel..._

"Pyrrha is here... but why is she here?" Blake said.

"I don't know... but we have to trick the Divinus Truci out of hiding." Weiss said. "After all, me and Ruby are important, and possible you two as well. If one of us died, it'll create a major headaches for them. But if one of was attacked by Pyrrha..."

"They'll appear... Isn't the chance of them appearing are very low?" Blake asked.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but I do want a rematch with Pyrrha." Yang said.

"Didn't you and Blake get beaten by Pyrrha before?" Ruby ask Yang.

"Um... I think we're probably stronger than before..."

"What if a Divinus Truci show up?" Weiss asked.

"How do we catch it?" Blake ask her blonde girlfriend. Yang was sweating badly at this before Rin and Ran suddenly burst through the window.

"HEY! I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

The 4 scream in horror at this before one of them ask them. "Rin?! How long you've been out there?!"

"Ever since we got kicked out of the room." Rin answered before he and Ran climb into the room as he ask them. "Need my help in the upcoming battle?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of scheme are you brewing?" Yang ask suspiciously as she twitch in anger at him.

"Whhaat? Aren't we friends? It's natural to help each other out!" Rin said jokefully before he told them. "Truthfully, I want to find out the sercet about the Divinus Truci. All we have to do is be near their location and we'll be able to find them. You have to lure them out and then we'll chase after their aura's scent and capture them. Because we fought them before... it'll be more easier if we try to catch them. So what do you think? Let us try to catch one?"

"Cooperation? Not bad." Weiss said before she told him one thing. "But you can't run away with the Divinus Truci."

"We'll keep our promise! I own you one meal debt!"

"One meal?"

Ruby decide to tell Weiss something as she hold a paper. "Um... Weiss? This is their meal room service fee."

Weiss blankly look at it in silent as she hold it while Rin innocently smile and snap his fingers before she shouted at Rin and Ran as she threw them out of the window. "THAT IS NOT ONE MEAL!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BUNCH OF BANSHEES!!!" Azure shouted after she slam open their door of the room. "I have to leave early tomorrow! Don't disturb my beauty sleep!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You have to return to Wabis-" Yang said before she suddenly realized that Pyrrha _could_ destroyed her prothesis right arm again. "Wai. Don't go back so soon. Stay in the city of Vale for a bit."

"Huh?"

Yang was sweating at this heavily as she try to tell her without getting killed barely. "Well... you see... um... my prothesis right arm might get trashed again, so... so... I mean... it might get destroyed, so..."

Yang then get comedic killed by Azure and her trusty wrench as she shouted at her. "ARE YOU PLANNING TO BREAK IT?!"

"I got your soul, sis!" Ruby said as she grab the floating soul of Yang as it was leaving her own body.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

Weiss soon started a campaign by starting a program to help the homeless people of the city of Vale by giving them food and shelters. Soon, word started to spead around the city and it's eventually came to where Pyrrha was at. Weiss sneeze as she and her partner was at a cafe to have a mind of peace at this place before she spoke to her girlfriend. "It seem the whole city is talking about me."

"Yeah, we did create a lot of attention..." Ruby said.

"My reputation will and it'll lue Pyrrha out. Two birds with one stone." Weiss said. "Now we just have to wait for her about me..."

That was when a black-colored car pulled up to them and window goes down, revealing that Blake, Yang, and Winter while Jarek was driving the car as Winter spoke to her. "Quit messing around, Weiss."

"Hello sister." Weiss said as she talk to her sister. "I heard everything about 2nd Lt. Cyan."

"That's good."

"... And I heard about what happen to Venom too..."

"Is that so?"

"Speaking of which, if only Dr. Irvine was there he could-"

"Wait. Get into the car. Let's exchange information."

Weiss and Ruby look at each other before they got into the car as Jarek drove. But there was one problem... Ruby's size took up most of the space in the car as Jarek drove before Weiss suggest as she deadpan. "Or we could get out."

Jarek drove them to a secluded area. When they got out of the car, Winter decide to tell her younger sister Weiss something important.

"The whereabouts of Dr. Irvine and the Philosopher's stone are unknown?" Weiss asked.

"It's probable that they got to him first."

"But why...? Damnit! When Dr. Irvine was in the Vale Military, he did some research about the making the Philosopher's Stone. He said it been used in the Crimeson Sand Massacre... the Philosopher's Stone... the Divinus Truci... the Crimeson Sand Massacre... is there some sort of connection? What happen during the Crimeson Sand Massarce?"

They were silent until Winter spoke. "Speaking of crimeson, Pyrrha is here."

"Yeah sis and Weiss. You two have been drawing unwanted attention to yourselves today. Do you want her to kill you two?" Yang said.

"I'm waiting for her." Weiss said. "I wanted to beat her ever since we were in Beacon."

"Don't be childish!" Yang said. "You don't know what she's capable of!"

"Oh, what's that? Pyrrha is too scary?" Weiss said as she snark at Yang as she made an alligator face on her face at her. "Oh, that's right! That's because a certain blonde with an missing arm couldn't do anything!"

"Don't insult me! I was in an gloomy mood on that day!" Yang said as she defended herself as she was twitching in anger.

"You still useless as you're terrifying of your own mechanic!"

"Shut up!"

Jarek notice something before she put out her gun. There, in front of them, was Pyrrha in her black cloak as she look at them in silent.

"She's here..."

"Well, you got her where you want her... isn't that right, Ice Queen?" Yang said sarcastically as she sweating heaily.

"That's what? You're sweating?" Weiss ask sarcastically as she was sweating at this too. Jarek attempt to put the trigger of her gun, but Weiss stop her. "Wait! Wait a moment, Jarek! Don't attack her!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I've learn how to fish someone out from my sis!" Weiss said before Pyrrha slam her right arm into the ground, causing to blast toward, which they got out of the way in time as the car was flipped over by it.

"Fish her out?"

"Sorry guys, but Weiss is using herself as bait to lure out the Divinus Truci." Ruby told them. "Because they want us alive no matter what."

"Rubes! That's-"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T ANY SACRIFCES, SIS!" Ruby yelled at Yang as she told her. "WE HAVE MADE UP OUR MINDS TO GO FORWARD! EVEN IF ME AND WEISS HAVE TO BE BAIT!"

"The odds for this gamble are very low..." Winter said. "What if the Vale soldiers get here?"

"That part, Winter. You can take care of that perfectly, can't you?" Ruby asked.

"So you're using me?" Winter asked. "Heh, look like Weiss is still relying on me."

"If you manage to catch one! Leave some for us!"

"Okay!"

Ruby and Weiss charged at Pyrrha as Ruby actived Crescent Rose Gibbous and Weiss summon a storm of her small Nevermores, Creeps, Beowolves, and a Ursa Majors at Pyrrha as the four other girls left the area to confused the Vale soldiers. Rin and Ran were watching the scene itself unfold as they stand on a building while they were waiting for one of the Divinus Truci to appear as Rin spoke. "It's starting, it's starting... any time now!"

Weiss dodge Pyrrha's attack while Ruby summon a couple of stone pillars at Pyrrha, which she destroyed them with her right arm, before Weiss run as Pyrrha soon start chasing her as she thought. ' _This is tiring! Hurry up and find those Divinus Truci!_ '

Winter was confusing the soldiers by using a radio and a making different voices, which is confusing the hell out of them as they don't know what is going on. General Luke Richard's car soon put up to a alleyway before it stop and he got out of the car as he walk into the alley. When he see that nobody was around, he then use his real alias of Sathanus as he spoke to someone. "It's time, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub then appear with a grin on his face out of a small alley before he climb up to the roof with his legs and foot as he was drooling at this as he spoke. "I can smell her! The dead warrior that wasn't eaten earlier... IS HERE!"

Rin and Ran sensed Beelzebub before they jump away. "They're here!"

Weiss barely an attack from Pyrrha's right arm before Pyrrha attempt to attack again.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted, but Weiss easily counterattack Pyrrha's attack by putting her hands together before she use her right arm, neglecting her semblance. Pyrrha was easily surprised by that as she didn't think that would happen.

At the other part of town, Ran kicked Beelzebub in the face, causing Sathanus to look up in confusion as she saw Ran sitting on a pole while Rin put his foot on a railing as he spoke to Beelzebub. "Hi, how are you? You're the only one here?"

"It's no use trying to be escaping from here." Ran said as Beelzebub nose regenerated. "Your distant smell of your aura make it easy to track you."

"Oh... you know about these things?" Santhanus said before he pull out two of his swords as he spoke. "I see... you persistently chased Leviathan with that ability. **But any powers that opposes us... will be destroyed.** "

Rin took notice of this.  
"This does not corcern you. Leave-" Ran said before she saw Sathanus running up the pole she was sitting on, which took her by surprised.

"RUN, RAN FAN!" Rin shouted, but it was too late as Sathanus slash across Ran with his own swords.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh shit... thing are going to get real, aren't there?  
> Me: Yup.  
> Weiss: Well fuck.  
> Me: But i'm making an omake so the next chapter and omake will be on either Wednesday and Thursday.


	55. Chapter XLVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Holy crap, we're already over 100 chapters on FF and over 50 chapters on A3O. That why you get when you're busy like me.  
> Weiss: Yeah since you do it everyday.

As a bus was riding through a road in a canyon, Salem was looking at the picture of when she was in Beacon with Team STRQ and the picture of a younger Yang and Ruby with her before one of the passenager ask her. "Is that your family photo? You seem very happy when you are looking at it."

"Yes... I came back after a long time. I met my daughter's girlfriend." Salem said. "I knew that she is all grown up after I was away for a long time despite the I haven't met her still yet."

That was when a gun shot was heard outside of the traveling bus and bandits riding on couple of motorcycles and one truck equip with a machine gun appeared and the truck aimed at the bus to stop, forcing the bus driver to stop before he was shot in the shoulder by one of the bandit's pistol and the bandit got onto to the bus. The people on the bus were shrudding with fear at this before Salem spoke.

"It won't do any good if you kill one of us." Salem said.

"Ohh, let's start with you then." The bandit let out a couple of shots. There was silent for a moment before one of them spoke.

"What's wrong? Aren't you done?"

He got his answer when the bandit walk out of the bus backward as Salem spoke.

"How dare you..." Salem said before she appear out of the bus... with zero damage on her as she glare at them.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"WHAT THE-?! I'LL BLOW THIS BITCH'S HEAD OF-"

Suddenly, all of their guns and vehicle just cut in half as soon as Salem reveal she was holding a pair of long swords after she was finished as she glare at them intensely, causing them to be frozing in fear, all before a Bullhead carrying a police force suddenly appear and landed as the police officers made the arrest. The passenager that Salem talk to was amazed by this before she ask her. "What are you?"

"... A monster in human skin."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Vale..._

Ran Fan was then easily defeated by Sathanus with his two swords as he stand on the pole she was standing before one of his sword suddenly break. ' _Using a kunai to just barely block my attack..._ '

Ran landed on the rooftop of a other building before Beelzebub ask Sathanus as he drool at this. "Can I eat her?"

"Finished it quickly."

Beelzebub was happy at this as he jump from the rooftop of where he was before his head was cut in half by Rin's Dao before he ran to Ran and spoke to her. "Ran Fan!! Wahe up! We have to go!"

Rin decide to carry his unconscious bodyguard over his shoulder before Sathanus landed and ask him as his point his remaining sword. "You think you can escape from me just like that?"

"You never know for sure until you try." Rin said. Sathanus was silent before he attempt to strike, but Rin barely block it with his Dao. Soon, they attack, block, and dodge each other as they were fighting each other. Sathanus was impress by this.

"Heh, you're quite experienced in fighting with swords. Always aiming your sword toward my weak spot. My left eye, which is a blind spot, in that care." Sathanus said before he called out to Beelzebub. "Beelzebub!"

Beelzebub then suddenly appear, with his head regenerating at this, before he knock down and smashed Rin, along with Ran, with his powerful legs into one of the many building that was abandoned through the window. Sathanus and Beelzebub jumped through the window of the abandon building as Rin got up and pick up Ran. Sathanus then decide to ask Rin. "So... now that nobody is around, I have some questions for you. Just who are you? What is your motive? How did you know about Beelzebub's Philosopher's Stone?"

Rin remain silent before he look at the exit on his right as he thought about it. ' _It's about 40 steps to the exit... will I able to escape?_ '

"Still thinking about escaping when you are under this kind of situation? How foolish and undignfied." Sathanus said as he read Rin's face of what he was thinking. "If you leave behind your luggage behind, you might have a chance to escape, so why don't you do so?"

"... Did you say luggage?" Rin said as he was pissed at Sathanus. "Then let me ask you, can you leave behind an injured friend who-"

"I can."

Rin was shocked by Sathanus' unhesitated answer to him before he explain. "That's the only way to survive. It's not something you should hesitate about."

"You... have a high position in this kingdom. General Luke Richard Rilstar if i'm not mistaken." Rin said as Ran slowly regain conscious before he made his speech. "A leader should be there for his or her people. Without his or her people, there is no leader. GENERAL LUKE RICHARD! YOU'RE NEVER BE A TRUE LEADER OF THIS KINGDOM!"

Rin then grab her light grenade and pull off the pin before she threw to the two Divinus Truci and then the light blinded them.

"A light grenade! Crap!"

"You depend too much on your eyes, General Luke Richard!" Rin yelled as he made a run for the exit. ' _It will take time for his eye to recover! The wind is moving... there! The exit is in that direction! Only 20 more steps!_ '

That was when a sword was thrown in his path of escape, causing Rin to stop dead in his track before he look at Sathanus, who was the one who threw his broken sword at Rin's path.

"What's wrong?" Sathanus asked. "This eye is still alive."

"My eyes... Sathanus, where are you? I can't see anything." Beelzebub said as Sathanus got up and spoke to Rin.

"This is the first time in my life that i've felt thankful to have this eyepatch of mine. It blocked the flash very effienctly." Sathanus said as he hold his eyepatch in his left hand while Rin was shocked of what he is seeing with his very open eyes. "You just said something about a 'True leader' seconds ago didn't you, boy? What an naive childish thought. There is no such thing as a 'True leader' in this world of Remnant."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a crementary..._

"It was horrible." Azure told Nora as they were visting Ren's grave as Azure explained to her. "Why does everyone disappear at places that I don't know? Same thing with my little brother, Jaune. He was just... destroyed by the Fall of Beacon due to the fact there was a girl that love him that he notice didn't even notice at all before she kissed him, put him in a rocket locker to safety, and got killed on top of the tower. 6 to 8 months later... when Beacon academy fell to the ocean of the Emprise du Lion Sea, he just broke and left... never to be seen again, only in letters we received once every six months. I may have been mixing up his teammates for him. I can never get back the thing that we lost, us 7 sisters and our little brother. I got mixed up with your family because you treated me like i'm part of the family. It made happy, very happy. It hard to describe, a kind of nostalgic happiness."

"... I will come and visit once every now and then." Nora said as she and Azure left the sad feeling of the crementary. "After all, Renny can get alonely all the time."

They soon were walking into the market place to buy some foods before she heard rumors about Weiss, who has started a campaign of helping the people who were made homeless by the fall of Beacon Academy by giving them foods and shelter. Azure decide she want to talk to Weiss about this. "Nora, if will you excuse me!"

"I don't mind!"

She start to walk to where Weiss was. But however, as she continue to walk, she starting to hear rumors of a killer who was in Mistral being in the city of Vale before she goes into a full run.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other parts of the city..._

Pyrrha attempt to hit Weiss with her right arm, but Weiss dodge it as she jumped backwards as Yang and Blake join in to help with the fight against Pyrrha.

' _Still won't show yourself, Divinus Truci?_ ' Weiss thought before she turn her head around and saw an dead end.

"SHIT! A dead end!" Weiss said before she landed on the wall with her feets and she climb up the wall by using the pipes, but Pyrrha stop her from climbing over the wall by swiping and destroying the pipe, which cause Weiss to fall down as Pyrrha was about to kill her before Ruby made a hand out of stone, which took Pyrrha by surprised, before Weiss and Yang spoke to her girlfriend/sister. "GOOD JOB, RUBY/SIS!"

"Just hurry up and run!" Ruby shouted, which Weiss quickly do as she jump off of the stone hand as Pyrrha destroyed it. A few debris is headed to a human woman who was hanging her cloths before Blake save her when she cut the debris down to smaller sizes as she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"We're fix it later. Right now get back inside where you are safer."

The two police officer were frustrated at this as one of them asked. "Have we been given permission to shoot yet?!"

"Not yet!"

"How com-"

The two police officer were sent flying and were knock out when Ruby dodge a attack from Pyrrha's semblance before she apologize to them. "Sorry!"

Soon, the four members of Team RWBY surrounded Pyrrha as Ruby was in thought about this. ' _The Divinus Truci still haven't show up yet... there's no signal from Rin! And Weiss, Blake, and Yang are getting tired. We have buy for more times._ '

"Pyrrha!" Weiss said as she ask Pyrrha. "Why are you doing this?!"

Pyrrha was silent before she spoke.

"... Why am I doing this you ask? It's revenge..." Pyrrha said before she explain it to them. "They resurrrected me after they took me of what value to everyone who care about me by killing me before they use the collar on me and turning me into their slave to be just use as a murder weapon to be use to murder people and killed specific person. They turn me into what everyone hate... a grimm... a monster... a being that cannot be look at all through their personally after their looks. I was once Pyrrha Nikos, but now I am not. I am just a monster that was once her as now i'm monster... that will stop at nothing but to have what is right for me, my justice."

"... Pyrrha..." Weiss said. "Does your actions of what people once call you a 'Goddess'? Does it justify for you to do whatever you want? Does it justify you murdering people? Does it justify taking the lives of many people in your quest of revenge?"

That was when Ruby notice Azure and tried to tell Weiss. "Wait!"

"Does it justify the sadness and loss of the peoples that knew you because you died in the fall of Beacon?!"

"Wait, Weiss!"

"DOES IT JUSTIFY THE FACT THAT JAUNE IS GONE BECAUSE HE LOST YOU?!"

Weiss then saw Azure and realized her mistake as Azure is going on to a rant.

"What? This girl is Pyrrha? No... no... no that can't be true! Why?! Why you send my younger brother into a rocket locker to send Jaune away? He loved you! Why?! WHY?! PLEASE GIVE MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK TO US!!"

Azure shrudder as she moved her hand slowly to the pistol gun that is right behind her, which Weiss notice before she spoke to her. "Wait, Azure!"

"Stop!"

"That would work!"

"Azure!"

"Please stop, Azure!"

But Azure didn't listen to them as she grab the gun and pointed it at Pyrrha, who look back at her as she is holding the gun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh no... something bad is gonna, isn't it?  
> Weiss: I'm sorry, Ruby...  
> Ruby: Fuck...  
> Me: Well, at least I can work on the next chapter of RWBY: BERSERK.


	56. Chapter XLIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: WHY DID I FORGOT TO POST THIS MORNING?!  
> Weiss: *snarking* Maybe because you were busy with something else.  
> Ruby: *snicking*  
> Me: Oh shut up...

Everyone was just minding their own business in the area before a explosion was seen and heard in one of the abandon buildings, causing everyone to look at it in confusion.

"GGGEEETTT OOOUUUTTT OOOFFF TTTHHHEEE WWWAAAYYY!!!" A shout was heard, they look up in the sky, which cause them to look up, before Rin suddenly landed on the ground with him carrying Ran on his shoulder, startled them the hell out, before he made a ran for it. They were confuse as hell of what is going on as they look back at the building.

"A flash grenade, a smoke grenade, and now... a hand fucking grenade." Sathaus said with a very calm voice that was obivous it was pissed as he complaint. "When I was younger, I was also able to be reckless without a problem. Seriously, i'm getting too old for this shit... even if I chase them with my eyes, my body won't able to keep up."

Sathanus turn to ask Beelzebub. "Still can't open your eyes? Can you followed them with your smell?"

"Hm... yup."

"Good. Now go around from the east and follow them. Don't come out onto the main street. Corner them into a dead end ahead." Sathanus told him.

"Yes sir!"

With that, Sathanus walk down the stair while he put on his eyepatch, using his identity of General Luke Richard again, as he spoke to himself in a grumpy voice. "Damn it... and I still have to take care of Pyrrha. I'm really getting too old for this shit..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the City of Vale..._

Pyrrha look at Azure, who was crying, as she was pointing her gun at her as Weiss and Ruby spoke to her.

"Don't shoot, Azure! Let go of the gun!"

"Weiss is right! Azure!"

Pyrrha was silent until she spoke to Azure.

"So you're one of Jaune's 7 older sisters." Pyrrha said, before she look down at the ground in shame as she spoke silently to her. "I'm sorry..."

Pyrrha then slam her right arm into the ground and cause an explosion after Weiss put a wall between her and Azure and the explosion before Ruby burst through the smoke fog with her speed semblance and kick Pyrrha's right arm with her right leg just before she clap her hands together and put them onto the ground, causing a bunch of pillars to erupted at Pyrrha, who manage to dodge them by jumping backward before she put her right arm on a wall and cause an explosion that made a hole through the wall before she escape through it. Weiss spoke to her girlfriend. "Ruby! Let's chase after her!"

"Right!"

"Yang and Blake! Take Azure somewhere safe!"

"Uh, ok!" Yang said. With that, Ruby and Weiss left the scene to chased after Pyrrha as Yang spoke to Azure, who've collapse on her legs, as she try to calm her down. "Azure, let go of the gun."

"... I couldn't shoot..." Azure said as she was shaking and starting to cry. "Even through... she... she..."

"Please don't shoot." Blake said. "I don't think everyone would've approve of this."

"But, she took Jaune away from us..." Azure said, crying as she look her head down at the grey of the ground. "Can someone tell me why...?"

"... Azure... you helped a mother to deliver a baby and saved both of their lives... your hands are not for killing." Yang said as she told Azure as she remove her fingers from the gun. "They are the hands that save people's lives..."  
Azure was silent... before she out a wail of sadness as the Vale police officer surround the area and check for anyone injured. Blake then spoke one of them. "Officer. Could you please take this woman somewhere safe?"

The officer nodded before Blake give him the gun as Yang spoke to Azure. "Sorry, Azure. But my sis and her girlfriend need our help. I'm sorry about this. Me and Blake will explain this to you."

"Officer, we will leave her to you now." Blake said.

"Oh... ok!" Officer answered. With that, Yang and Blake left to help out Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Winter and Jarek are at..._

"It won't be long." Winter told Jarek as she listen over the radio. "Go back them up."

"Yes sir." Jarek said before she went to the closet and open it, revealing a lot of guns in it and clothes as well.

"There's an empty house you can use in the suburb area of Vale. If something happen, we'll meet up back here."

"Yes sir."

"Becareful not to be followed."

"Yes sir. Sgt. Kyle's glasses... I will borrow them for a moment." Jarek said to herself before she spoke to Winter. "If anything happen, I will be contracting here, so please don't leave this place."

"Alright."

"And don't even think about going onto the battlefield."

"I got that." Winter said as she smirk.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Rin and Ran are at..._

Rin was running fast through the alleyways of the city of Vale as Beelzebub was jumping from rooftop to rooftop like a flea as he is chasing Rin and Ran.

' _Shit! They are so stubborn! ... This is gradually more and more deserted._ ' Rin thought before he realized something. "We're being trapped!"

General Luke Richard and Beelzebub were after Rin and Ran as they go through the alleys.

"Fool! It's a dead end up ahead." General Luke Richard said. There was no reply as it was quiet as the General of the Armies of Vale is silence before he spoke to Beelzebub. "... I will take care of things here. You get Pyrrha."

"But... I want the girl, beside I like girl more." Beelzebub said.

"What? You like girls?" General Luke Richard said in an obviously surprised voice.

"Girl are so soft and tasty, that why I consider them a delicacy." Beelzebub said as his mouth was drooling to taste the meat of Ran.

"... Hurry up and go find Pyrrha." General Luke Richard said in an irrated voice as he thought that Beelzebub 'got to be fucking kidding him', but since this is Beelzebub we're talking, it's not surprising.

Anyway, Rin was running in one of the alley before Ran spoke to him. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"My left arm... I can't feel it anymore."

"So what? Don't battle anymore."

"If you were also to fall down because of me, there would be no heir to the throne."

"If a leader lose his people, then he's not a leader anymore. But if the the people lose their leader, then the people would be lost."

"For the sake of our people, you must return safety!"

"I won't leave you behind."

Ran smiled sadly at this before she took out a kunai with her only arm, the right one, that was left while a wild dog was watching as Ran spoke to her master. "For justice, must one have to throw away a lot of things?"

"What... are you thinking?" Rin ask his female ninja body guard in confusion. "Hey! Ran Fan! Don't do stupid things! Don't do it! STOP!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a train yard..._

An explosion occur as Ruby chased Pyrrha from tops to tops of the train yard they were in as Pyrrha, who is now cover the hood of her clock, spoke to her. "Get out of my way! Do you want me to kill you?!"

"Nope!" Ruby said as she jumped after before she tackle Pyrrha and throw both of them off a tower and onto the ground. They got up before Ruby spoke to her. "Pyrrha! You have to stop this! It doesn't need to be this way!"

"Don't you get it? I'm not her." Pyrrha said as she told Ruby. "I'm just some monster that was born from her ashes and was used as murder weapon for some cult."

"It's true that your grimm now like me... but then why you processed her memories then!" Ruby asked, which took Pyrrha by surprised, before she told her. "Sure, i'm a grimm too, but I processed my memories too! Then you should have your memory as well too! Please, Pyrrha! Please, just please stop this!"

Pyrrha was silent before she spoke. "... Unfortunately, there no going back for me."

Pyrrha then slam her right arm into a fire hydrant before it burst into a stream of fog, which took Ruby by surprised, before Pyrrha attempt to attack Ruby, but suddenly was cut off when Weiss attack her with the Knight's sword and back off. Weiss then spoke to her tall beowolf girlfriend. "Right on target!"

That was when Yang and Blake appeared. "Sis! Blake! So Azure..."

"The police taking care of her." Yang said

"Then let's do this!" Ruby shouted before all 4 members of Team RWBY focus on Pyrrha, but however... before they could do anything, all of them suddenly heard a shout.

"I! Have! Found! YOU!" Beelzebub shouted before he smashed into the right behind Pyrrha. Pyrrha turn to see Beelzebub as he spoke to her. "I have found you, half grimm!"

"You are..."

"DIVINUS TRUCI!"

Beelzebub then roared as he charged at Pyrrha with his mouth wide open, but miss her when Pyrrha dodge by jumping to the side and he chomp a pole in half before she smash her right arm into his face and use her semblance to rip him from the inside. Beelzebub look to have died from her attack... except he did not when he regenerate from the attack and grinned at Pyrrha with his teeths before he smashed her into one of the cars.

"DAMNIT RIN! Said he's going to catch us a Divinus Truci first! What bullshit!" Weiss shouted angrily at this before she ask herself. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!"

In one of the alleys, Sathanus chase a trail of blood before he came upon the left arm of Ran.

The manhole cover burst up into the air before Rin suddenly jumped and appear into the air while he was shirtless.

"RIN?!"

Rin dive toward Beelzebub as he pull a pin from the grenade he was holding in his right hand before he shoved it down into Beelzebub's throat. Beelzebub realized his mistake too late as Rin shouted at them. "GET DOWN!"

Everyone took cover before Beelzebub's head and front part of his body blew up into pieces and bits before he started to regenerated, which cause Rin to yell at Weiss. "Metal wire!"

"Right!" Weiss said as she made metal wires from the rails before she toss it to Rin, who put it around the nearly regenerated Beelzebub, which wrap him around like a wild boar.

"The problem is that he regenerating too fast, so annoying. When his flesh grow back, those wires will press hard against him." Rin said. "I'VE GOT YOU, DIVINUS TRUCI!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile..._

"Impressive." General Luke Richard said as he found a dog with Ran's left arm attach to it.

In the sewer below, the cat faunus was walking through the water of the sewers as she think to herself.

' _This way... they can't trace me because of my blood getting washed away._ ' Ran thought as she was breathing heavily due to the bleeding before she spoke to herself. "How's that... I have out-witted you, monsters!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *reading chapter 81 of Thomas Abridged as I laughed so hard that Mars must have heard me by now* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! This is the funniest i've ever read yet! I'm enjoying every words of it and every minutes of it!  
> Weiss: Good for him. *turn to Ruby as she whisper to her* I feel like the last two chapter, the previous one and this one, are not good.  
> Ruby: Well, he feel the way, and that is why he is reading that fic.  
> Weiss: I see...


	57. Chapter L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Holy shit! TGATW got over 2000 hits and it's omake version got over 1000 hits on A3O!  
> Weiss: And surprisingly enough, they both got 5s at the end of their numbers.  
> Ruby: *suddenly shiver*  
> WY: What's wrong, Ruby/sis?  
> Ruby: I got the feeling that worse are going to get more and more worse...  
> Blake: If it wasn't it enough already...  
> *the other glared at Blake*  
> Blake: What?

"We... have caught one of them!!" Weiss and Ruby said as they see the trapped Beelzebub in metal-made ropes.

' _What... the hell happen?_ ' Pyrrha thought on this, but she couldn't dwell on this for too long before she heard something like a car that is drifting into the train yard on the right side of her, which cause to turn her head to the right, before she was shot in her left leg. The car, which was a mid-size open top car, then came to a screeching stop as the driver, who wear a pair of glasses and a long white coat was holding a revolver. RWBY thought they knew until they connected the dot and realized that it was none other than Jarek before she spoke.

"Get on!" The disguised Jarek shouted to Rin. "We're leaving!"

Rin then manage to left the trapped Beelzebub with his strength onto the car before they left and made a run for it as Weiss run toward Pyrrha as she spoke to herself. "My sister might be aloof to me and us, but at least we can depend on her! We can just for information. Right now, it's more important to finished this!!"

Pyrrha attempt to walk away with her limping leg before she was punch in the left by Weiss, which cause her to slam her right arm into and use her semblance to attack Weiss, but Weiss easily dodge it by jumping away before Ruby spoke to her sister and Blake. "We have to catch her, Yang and Blake!"

"Don't worry, Rubes! I was itching for a payback!" Yang said as she and Blake are charging at Pyrrha with their weapons out... before Yang was suddenly kicked in the side by Skye and May before they use Yang as a boost and jump before they kicked Blake in the face, which give Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha blank expressions on their faces with their eyes bulging out, before they jump and spin into the air before they landed, making an kung fu fighting pose, and spoke to Pyrrha.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha? What were you going to do to my savior's friend? You big-boob big bad wolf!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND A HUGE NIGHTMARE-LOOKING GIANT SIZE BEOWOLF WHOSE BOOBS HAVE THEIR OWN ZIP-CODES?!" Weiss shouted in anger at Skye.

"Weiss..." Ruby said in embarrassment.

"What?! Pyrrha's comrade?!"

"That girl?!"

"You two! You are under arrest!"

"They going to gang up on us?! RETREAT!" Skye shouted before she threw a bunch of kunai at a water towel and a train truck full of dust before use her Rentanjustu ( or Xanthese alchemy) abilities to make a make-shift fog, causing them to not see where they are, before she and Pyrrha made the escape.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile.. where Rin and Jarek are..._

"I heard about you from Lt. Jeffrey, Rin Yao." Jarek said as they were driving through the streets at top speed. "We're going to a hideout right now."

"Wait! I have a comrade with me! Please bring her too!" Rin said.

"What?! We don't have that kind of time for that?!" Jarek said.

"Please! She's nearly dead!" Rin begged. "She's waiting for me to pick her up!!"

"... Please hurry up." Jarek said before they make an turn and head to where Ran was. Unknown to them, they were seen by General Luke Richard.

' _Hm... could that woman be one of Winter's soldiers?_ ' General Luke Richard thought to himself before they left his view, but he smirk to himself. ' _Not bad, young man..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of the alleyways..._

"We can't go through there! There are soldier there as well!" Ilia told Pyrrha and Skye as she run back to them. "And you probably shouldn't move, either..."

"Yeah..."

"The bullet went through your leg." Skye said as she examine Pyrrha's injured left leg. "If you don't stop the bleeding..."

"What are you planning to do?" Pyrrha asked as Skye put kunai around the wound where the bullet is.

"Healing your wound with my Rentanjustu." Skye said before she use her rentanjustu ability to heal the wound.

"The bleeding has stopped." Ilia said as she was impressed. "With this, you can possible don't even need doctors anymore!"

"It's not really all that powerful really. Just like the aura that flow within us, a flow of energy flow into the aura coursing into a person and enchanced it to rapidly heal a wound on their body. However, a place that doesn't have any aura anymore cannot flow into it and without it, it cannot be cured." Skye explained. "For example, you cannot regrow a lost limd without a special kind of semblance for it."

"Oh, okay..." Ilia said as she was bit confused before Skye to explain it all over again until she get it. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was thinking back of the face that Azure Arc made when she was point the gun at her.

' _Do I... have eyes... like that...?_ ' Pyrrha thought with her conflicted emotions. ' _Will hatred bring nothing but more hatred no matter where I go?_ '

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ilia asked.

"... It's nothing..."

"Oh crap! They're getting closer! We have to get out of here!" Ilia said as they hear the police and the soldiers coming closer.

"May! Let's-" Skye spoke to May... only to notice that she was not there with her. "Huh?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile.... something else..._

May was being held in the giant hands of Ruby, with her girlfriend on the right side of her, as she silently freaking out of what she's going to do before Yang, with her girlfriend on the left side of her, asked. "What's this?"

"Me and Weiss just found it in the train yard." Ruby answered.

"You idiots! There's no way we can take care of a pet! Throw it out!" Yang shouted.

"But look at him! The poor thing is shivering!" Weiss said, which Ruby agree with her.

"Yeah!"

"That's probably because he's scared of your err... hands." Blake said.

"Yeah, so throw iTTTTTTTT OOOOUUUUTTTT!!!!!!" Yang scream in pain when May chomped on her hand so hard that it cause Yang to scream so hard that it manage to penetrated into the RVB universe that characters from all the current seasons of the series heard it, which make them confused of where it was coming, before Yang put her left hand away and shouted at Ruby and Weiss in anger at May as she cried in pain. "THAT GODDAMN BRUTE! THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW!"

"You're so mean." Weiss said before she sticked a tongue out at her before May bite Ruby's finger, but Ruby and Weiss spoke in a cutsy voice. "Don't worry~. We not gonna hurt like that idiotic brute over there~. Calm down~."

May stop biting and think of a pyramind, with Blake, Yang, and Ilia being the lowest, with the food and normal people in third place, with Pyrrha being in the second, with Skye and May being first, before May realized in horror that Ruby and Weiss are higher than her and Skye. That was when the Vale police officer who was driving them to the police station spoke to them while May was trying to escaped from Ruby's grasps. "We're there."

They got out of the car, with Ruby hiding May somewhere in Weiss' bag, and go into the Vale police station before they were lead by the officer who was taking care of Azure and lead them to where she was. He open the door for them and they goes inside of the room as they saw Azure... with General Luke Richard with her before he spoke. "Nice to meet you."

"Why are you here, General Luke Richard?" Weiss asked.

"I asked the officers about the disturbance and apparently, they were protecting your friend here." General Luke answered her before he spoke to them. "You two, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, are very important. So I must treat her very well..."

General Luke Richard then turned to speak with Azure. "Well, young lady. Now that they here, I must be going now."

"Ah... yes, thank you." Azure said. And with that, General Luke Richard left. They were silent before Yang asked.

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much, just my childhood and everything about me." Azure answer. She was silent before she spoke to Yang. "Yang. You promised me. Tell me everything."

* * *

 

_Later..._

The drive back to the hotel was silent and a day later, Azure went on a ship that was heading to Wabis Atealimb. They walk out of the airship dock before an black-colored large-sized SUV with a box-shaped trailer behind it came up to them and when the window by the driver seat came down, the driver was reveal to be none other than Qrow. "Qrow?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I know i'm a damn alochol idiot who has a bad luck semblance, which could mean that we might died a horrible death, but just into the car already." Qrow said. With that statement from him, they got into the car with suspicious in their eyes as they no longer fully trust him, before they drove along as he spoke to them. "I heard from Winter that you were staying at an hotel, so she told me to pick you up at the airship dock. Then again, there were guards and soldiers are stationed at the important parts around the city of Vale."

"That's right. We let Pyrrha escaped." Weiss said.

"And there were guards there too." Ruby spoke.

"So what happen to that Divinus Truci we capture?" Blake asked.

"I want to know too." Yang said.

"Hold your horses. It's in an abandon shack, Winter contacted me about it and that was where she was. So that's we're going." Qrow said before he took a drink from his frisk and ask Blake. "Check if anyone is following us."

"Okay."

"Hey, Qrow. Can you drive without possible killing us?" Ruby asked.

"It's something I can't helped. After all, Winter doesn't have enough operative personnal. So there isn't much of a choice."

"Really? You're not really with the either council of the kingdoms, your former teammates, or either of your families." Weiss said.

"Oh, just shut your mouth up." Qrow said as he hate being remind of his reputation, which earned a glare from Ruby, before he continue to speak to them. "Winter also has ask me to pick up someone on the way there."

* * *

 

_Later... at Dr. Knox's house..._

Dr. Knox was just walking down the street to his home before he notice Qrow, who give him a peace sign, with the SUV parked beside him before he walked pass him, open the gate, and walk to the door before he asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Winter told me someone's badly injured and they need a doctor." Qrow told him.

"Go get a doctor over there."

"We can't, because that would reveal her identity."

"So I get to build the dangerous bridges. That crazy woman."

"To make the long story short, come with me. But then again, you do have a family. So if you really can't, she'll understand."

Knox was silent before he spoke to Qrow. "I'll get my tool; wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Doesn't matter, I got divorced after the Crimson Sand Massarce."

* * *

 

_Later... at the shack..._

"Running around in the sewer after her arm was cut off?! I don't care if you catch the flu!" Knox yelled. Soon, he was working on the cat faunus as Jarek and Blake was with him as an robot that look like an smaller version of a Paladin with no arms and just two long legs called BigFoot, which was created to be a short of robotic all-terrian transport mule, which got the necessary surgeon equipment inside of it body, as the doctor spoke. "I've been only working with corpse lately, so I might be a bit rough. You two, please hold her shoulders."

So they work on Ran, Rin waited until Ruby poke her and spoke to him. "I'm sorr-"

"Are you about to tell me 'it's my fault you got into ths'?" Rin ask her before he told Ruby. "I said before that we're in the same boat right? And I suggest the method. We're helping each other for our own purposes, so you don't have to feel apologetic. I realized all the sacrfices coming from the wish for immortality, which is why I have left my kingdom. ... Yes. Ever since I started, holding Xanth into my hands, I began to understand it. But it's not enough. I'm too navie. Ran Fan understand more than me."

After Knox was finished, almost everyone look at her as Jarek went outside to guard as Ruby spoke. "Is that anything we can do?"

Ran breath heavily as she look at Yang. "Prosthesis... all the 4 kingdom have prosthesis. My arm is gone so... I need a replacement."  
"Well, I know the perfect mechanic for this kind of job."

Ran closed her eyes and smiled as Winter left the room before she spoke to Rin Yao. "She's tough."

"I'm proud of her. Umm..."

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Colonel Winter Schnee of Atlas as I do work in the Atlas military. You're a prince of the kingdom of Xanth, right?" Winter asked as she hold out her hand.

"I am the 12th son of the Emperor of Xanth, Rin Yao. Thank you for finding us a doctor." Rin said before he shake her hand.

"It's nothing. Thank you for helping out in the Cyan Ross case."

"No, through we both keep both sercets, it's a joy to meet a colonel from Atlas."

"It is? For me, getting acquainted with Xanth's royalty could really help me in the furture to come. However, the most important task at hand is this..." Winter said as she and Rin went a room where Beelzebub is at as they look at the trapped Divinus Truci before the others came along.

"Hey, what's that grimm?" Knox asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Qrow said.

"An artifical-made grimm called an Divinus Truci." Winter said before she explain it to them. "Careful, it got a Philosopher's Stone in it, so it won't easily. But if you repeatedly kill it, it will eventually die."

Knox was silent before he spoke to himself. "Is my mind playing tricks on me? Or are you all crazy or somethin'?"

"Neither." Winter answered before she explained it to him. "A Philosopher's Stone is created through many human sacrifices. A monster created with its nulceus; a Divinus Truci. And, it look like these grimms have some sort of connections to the council of Vale. Lie Ren Valkyrie apparently discovered some of their sercet and was killed by one of them."

"Really?"

"Higher level? That's it!"

"What?"

"General Luke Richard. That guy might be a Divinus Truci!"

"Huh?"

"Under his eyepatch, there was an orange-colored crest of a Bethor symbol in his eyeball." Rin said as he point of where it was. "He chased us along with that Divinus Truci!"

"Why would they do this...?"

"But if he's a Divinus Truci, his family and others around him should have noticed." Weiss said.

"That's right!" Ruby said.

"It is true that General Luke Richard doesn't have the inhuman aura that the other Divinus Truci give off." Rin said. "He seems just like human."

"The books said that Grimm cannot have childrens except for certain species..." Blake said. "But the general has a child, right?"

"Yeah." Knox said. "But his child, Selim, was adopted. He doesn't have children of his own."  
Everyone was silent until Qrow spoke and- well, he should really keep _his_ mouth shut, but nope he's an idiot.

"I heard him say 'Asmodeus' a lot of times, but when you told there was a name of a female beowolf that look like Ruby, I can guess that her personality is a bitch."

That sent statement only sent Beelze into berserk rage as he managed to break the metal-made rope that was restaining him before Beelzebub spoke in an deep and demonic voice at them. " **DON'T! YOU! DARE! INSULT! _ASMOSDEUS!!!!_** "

"YOU JUST HAVE OPEN YOU BIG MOUTH, YOU IDIOT!" RWBY shouted at Qrow in anger before a flash of light blinded them before it suddenly took almost of the shack and the parts of the ground, making it look a lazer of death was shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And done. Note times! In case if I forget to mention, Weiss' semblance doesn't need aura anymore to fuel her glyph or summons do to the incident, which make her glyph and summon more powerful compare to Winter.  
> Weiss: Which is reasonable...  
> Ruby: Also, did you use the joke from above by someone on tumblr?  
> Me: Oh yes! Thank you very much for the joke, inabilitymeansnaughtynightdreams (link here: https://inabilitymeansnaughtynightdreams.tumblr.com/)! Which onto tumblr topic, support the petition here to remove the safe mode, which is a seriously pathetic excuse for a safe mode due to how much it is SO CRAPPY AND SHITTY, for Tumblr, which the link is here if you want to: https://www.change.org/p/tumblr-remove-tumblr-s-brand-new-safe-mode-update. Woah, there's alot I've said.  
> Blake: Apparently so.   
> Yang: But hey! At least more people will support them the petiton!  
> Me: Yeah. But if I have one thing to say about the safe mode is that IT FUCKING SHITTY! I MEAN! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! THERE CERTAIN POST I WANT TO GO ON! IT BLOCKED DESPITE THE FACT I ENABLE TO GO ON SUCH SITES! I MEAN! WHAT THE FUCK, TUMBLR?! I MEAN THIS FUCKING BULLCRAP! AND-  
> *Me continuing my rant of my opinion of Tumblr Safe Mode*  
> Weiss: He's going on rant about how crappy Tumblr's safe mode to point he want to remove entirely from the sites, isn't he?  
> Blake: Yup.  
> Ruby: But we can't blame him due to the fact of how crappy it is.  
> Yang: Yeah, he has a point.  
> Ruby: Thank sis.  
> Yang: You're welcome. :)  
> Blake: But the main question is... will he stop his rant?  
> Weiss: unfortunately, since his rant on the safe mode is often, I gues it will about... uhhh... a whole day, which is entire period of how long a chapter of this fic is made.  
> *I continue my rant for a long time*


	58. Chapter LI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And that is why I hate the Tumblr Safe Mode (link here if you want to see if you want to: https://www.change.org/p/tumblr-remove-tumblr-s-brand-new-safe-mode-update).  
> Weiss: Yeah, but does it need to be long and detail and you have explain it of why you hate it so much over a day while ranting like a madman in Arkham Asylum that is even more madder than the joker?  
> Me: I am just pointed out of why I hate it so much.  
> Weiss: Does it have to be necessary?  
> Ruby: Let it go Weiss or else you will send him on another rant of it.  
> Blake: yeah, and that is why I brought ear muffs for my human ears and and cat ears.  
> Yang: And that is why I love you, kitty.  
> Weiss: Which lead me to another point... the author is too lazy to even make a pun for Yang.  
> Yang: Yeah... AND I MISS THEM!!!!  
> RWB: Not us through...

General Luke Richard was walking in the hall of his own manison before a voice spoke to him, which was none other than Lucifer. " **Sathanus.** "

"Lucifer?"

" **You let Pyrrha get away.** "

"Yeah. On top of that, some people capture Beelzebub."

" **What did you saut say?! Hey. If you don't do this right, you'll get into trouble. You're letting them messing with you! Changing your mind at the last minute... that's not like you at all.** "

"Oh yeah..."

" **... You seem pretty happy.** "

"I won't deny it. I am a bit... happy."

" **Even through things are going wrong?** "

"That's exactly why." Sathanus said before he explain it to Lucifer. "60 years ago... when I was just born, I was took from my own mother and was immediately sent on the path of 'General Luke Richard Rilstar' just like so many other who were just like me. I ruled the kingdom of Vale with the other council members of Vale, just as the 'Creator' planned."

" **You're saying... that it's no longer going the way it's supposed to?** "

"Colonel Winter, Team RWBY, and these foreginers... they're messing with us. Old, silly, willy us."

" **... What are you trying to say?** "

"Maybe it's time for the youngster to rise, Lucifer..."

"... **Santhanus, you spent way too much time around humans and faunus...** "

"Perhaps."

" **Do not forget. The humans and faunus treat us 'monster' because we are still Creatures of Grimm.** "

"I understand."

" **... I won't tell the 'Creator' these potentially rebellious remarks of yours. Hahaha, i'm saved. so what we will do about Beelzebub?** "

"Hm. I have a pretty good idea of where he might be, according to the latest report..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underground..._

Dr. Irvine was sitting alone on his bed in his room where he was being watched by two dog-like grimms before the same woman that killed Pyrrha enter the room, with Neo following her and carrying the meal as she spoke. "Time to eat, doctor. Oh? Didn't even touch your last meal? That's not good. You're an important backup sacrifce. You have to stay healthy at least."

"... I've been thinking a lot." Dr. Irvine said. "... What sacrifice is this? And what will you do to me?"

"That's a sercet. Come on... if you just cooperate, you'll witness something fun soon."

"Hm. More like involving everyone in the world of remnant just to make a powerful Stone of the Philosopher. Right now, you're making a giant transmutation symbol on this planet... isn't that symbol... for making the Philosopher's stone? The next to go will be in... the kingdom of Atlas!"

"... What a pity. You're in the right direction."

"I got it right?"

"Yep. Atlas is next."

"And, you might know this, but what can you do? You haven't done anything so far! They threaten to eradicate if you stick your nose in and so you haven't done anything, have you? Even you've realized that the entire world is in danger. You should just weight it on the scale. The people of the world? Or the people of your village? I wonder which side weight more. If you give up on that village, you can save many more people!"

"You can subtract humans and faunus lives!"

"Yes... that's what all humans and faunus are all like that. The last man was like that too. Neo turned into his wife and he couldn't attack her. They're so easily to break apart. HAHAHAHA!"

"What are you chatting about?" General Luke Richard said as he enter the room. "Long time no see, Dr. Irvine. Glad to see you're healthy. Beelzebub has been captured."

' _What?! Weren't you suppose to take care of Winter and what about Lucifer?!_ ' Neo's sign said.

"He wasn't there on time." General Luke Richard answer, which Neo change her sign which read. ' _That bastard...! He always show up at the wrong time and disappear when you need him!_ '

"I've pretty much located Beelzebub, we've got to pick him up."

' _... I guess it can't be helped. I just hope he doesn't go crazy._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the shack..._

Jarek was just standing outside of the shack with a assault rifle when it happen when a blast of air goes through the shalf and took almost half of it along with the top-open car that was use to capture Beelzeub and the SUV's trailer before suddenly receeding.

"Colonel!" Jarek shouted as she enter the mark left from the blast from inside of the shack as she shouted. "Colonel! What happened! Where are you Co-"

"Don't come in. Lt!" Winter shouted from inside of the shack before another blast of air was seen as it nearly hit Jarek and took part of her rifle's barrel before receeding in again as part of the shack collapse on itself. When she look inside of the shack, she saw Beelzebub, but he was different this time; His lower jaw was split into two with it's tongue sticking out and the split goes down with lines of sharp teeths until where the bottom of the stomach is with a eye in the middle of it. Jarek put out her pistol and aimed at Beelzebub before something bursted had through the debris of part of the shack. It was reveal to be none other than Ruby and the Knight that Weiss had summoned to protect the rest of them from the collapsing part of the shack, with Weiss in between the two protecters, with Winter right by Weiss, with Blake under Ruby, with Yang sticking her legs out by the Knight, with Knox under the Knight, and Qrow by Ruby having May on his face. Winter then shouted at Jarek.

"Don't provoke the Creep, Jarek! Its target is Qrow!"

Beelzebub then turn to where they and growled before sending another blast of air at them, which were actually his teeths extending and moving so fast that the eye can't see it. Rin run into Ran's room to move her out of the shack. "Ran Fan!"

"What's going on?" Ran Fan asked.

"We've got to get out of here! That Creep... has a monstroity of a semblance's ability in it's stomach...!" Rin told her. "It's swallowing everything nearby!"

Beelzebub walked out of the shack as it growl before it let out a powerful roar into the night sky. They were shock by the pure and raw power of Beelzebub's semblance as Weiss mutter to herself. "This is the power of the Philosopher's Stone..."

"Can't be helped. I'll kill it." Qrow said as he grab out his weapon.

"But we've only just caught it!" RWBY protest.

"Survival come first and it knows me." Qrow said before he sent an crow made of fire with fire dust at Beelzebub as he shouted. "WE CAN'T LET IT GO BACK ALIVE!"

Beelzebub, however, then eaten the crow made of fire... before he burp from it. Everyone was silent as RWBY, the Knight, and Qrow look with blank expression on their faces before RWBY spoke. "It eaten... the fire..."

Then Beelzebub sent another blast of air at them, which them to dodge befroe they RWBY, the Knight, and Qrow made a run for it for their lives as Weiss and Yang shouted the obivious. "IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!"

"YOU TRY THEN!" Qrow shouted back.

"DON'T FOLLOW US! IT'S TARGET IS YOU!" Ruby shouted.

"TRAITOR!!!"

"RUN TO THE FOREST! THEN WE SCATTER!" Weiss shouted her plans.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Qrow shouted, but it was too late, as RWBY and the Knight scatter away from him, leaving to his doom of Beelzebub as he run through the forest before Beelzebub burst from a bush and attempt to send another blast of air. However, Jarek and Winter appear, with Jarek shooting her guns at and Winter using her Boarbatusk against Beelzebub from behind and the left side of him, causing him to misfire. Qrow keep on running through the forest before a combination of his semblance and wound from a recent hunt suddenly reopen, causing him to stop in exhaustion and pain. ' _Damn... how embarrassing... i'll never live this down when we finished this..._ '

"Hurry up! We're leaving!" Knox shouted, who was behind the wheels and pedal of the SUV along with Winter, who was behind him and in front of Ran, as Rin put Ran in the back of the SUV, as Knox spoke. "We'll take her up for professonal treatment! We have to get away from here! I'm just a normal civilian here! I can't die in these completely random monster battles!"

Beelzebub was destorying everything in his path until he saw what he thought it was Qrow slump with his cape covering him before sending a blast of air at him and and grab his upper half of his body... only to realized that this was a fake. Beelzebub was silent until he let out a roar of rage and angst at this, which RWBY and the rest of them, with Jarek carrying Qrow to the SUV, notice before Weiss spoke. "Did it work?"  
"Let hope he doesn't get too angry..." Ruby said.

"You think?" Yang and Blake deadpan.

"COME ON!" Knox shouted. Soon, Jarek was in the SUV as Weiss spoke to Qrow.

"Now go away, you useless crow!"

"You expect me to run away and leave this to you, pipsquick?!"

"IF YOU STAY, YOU'LL JUST GET IN OUR WAY!!!" Weiss and Yang shouted in anger.

"YEAH, LEAVE!!" Ruby and Blake shouted in anger as well with the Knight looming over him.

"They're right. You won't be any use here due to your injuries and semblance." Winter said as she agree with them as well as Jarek, who nodded in agreement with them. It cause Qrow to slump in defeat at this, causing RWBY to wonder.

' _How did this idiot get to Beacon Academy?_ ' RWBY wonder in thought as they twitch in anger.

"No time to chat! Get on!" Knox said. RWBY and Rin look at each other before Weiss spoke.

"Look at me. Go ahead without us." Weiss said, which shocked Knox and Jarek.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"We can't leave 4 young adult and a kid on the battleground!"

"Hey, I know the details, but don't you have something more important?" Rin said as he ask Winter. "Isn't your enemy the General of the Armies of Vale?"

"We'll find a find to get the information out of Beelzebub. We'll stay." Weiss said. "The fact that 4 young adults and a teenage kid has nothing to do with this. We planned this battle and we'll finished what we started. Thank for helping us."

"Weiss..." Winter said as she was surprised.

"Just go do what you have to do, Winter. This kingdom has a Divinus Truci as one of the members of the council of this." Weiss said.

"... Of course, I can do it." Winter said. There was another explosion before Rin spoke.

"Please take care of Ran Fan." Rin before he and RWBY left to go into the forest and face off the rampaging Beelzebub as Ran shouted.

"Master? Master!"

"... Come on, let's go." Winter told Knox.

"Stupid... insolent teenager! They're going to get killed!" Knox said as he slam on the driving wheel before he drove the SUV away from the forest and onto the highway. When they were on the highway, Winter told Jarek.

"The current General of Vale is a Divinus Truci?!" Jarek yelled in shocked.

"Possible..." Winter said. "But it's hard to say if you weren't there at the time."

"So the whole Crimson Sand Massacre thing might have been caused by the Divinus Truci?" Knox suggest.

"If other Divinus Truci is living around us, pretending to be humans or faunus..." Winter said to herself. "This could be troublesome."

"More like disgusting!" Knox said, but unknown to them, a black horse was racing down by the highway on the cliff as it headed toward the forest where Beelzebub is at.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where RWBY are..._

Another explosion occur in the forest caused by Beelzebub roared in rage. " **WHERE IS QROW BRANWEN?! HE INSULTED ASMODEUS!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!!!** "

Weiss, Ruby, Rin, Blake, Yang, and the Knight and all of Weiss' Beowolves and Boarbatusks summons were hiding behind some trees as they look at Beelzebub in fear as they realized they forgot something... they have zero idea of how handle with him as Weiss spoke about this. "So does anyone knows how to handle him?"

"Nope." Yang answer as all Weiss summons shook 'no'.

"Your voice has change." Rin said.

"How do we do this?" Ruby asked with May on top of her head.

"I don't know." Blake said.

"Can't it at least return to normal...?" Yang and Ruby said.

"Maybe we should have put Qrow into his stomach." Blake said.

"Good idea." Weiss said before they all dodge out of the way of the explosion and Weiss just shouted at this as she ask herself. "WHERE DOES ALL THE SWALLOWED STUFF GO ANYWAYS?!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!" Yang, Blake, and Rin shouted. "WHAT?! DOES IT MATTER?!"

Rin then sense something as May jumped off of Ruby before she growled at the direction she is growling at before suddenly, a black-color horse appeared. "A horse?!"

The horse was silent before... it suddenly lift one of it's hoof as it somehow was holding a sign that said; ' _Stop it, Beelzebub._ ' Beelzebub stopped as the other were shocked of what it just suddenly did. "It can hold signs?!"

' _You're from before..._ ' The horse's sign said before it suddenly transformed back into Neo as the sign suddenly changed to; ' _Hello again... red hood tall boob bitch!_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now done with this chapter! Now since it's most likely final chapter of this month would be chapter LIV, which means that this fusion fic would likely be done in late November, but I can't judge it yet.  
> Weiss: Like you always do.  
> Me: Shut up.


	59. Chapter LII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Holy freaking crap... we nearly over 300000 words on A30 and that got to be a impressive achievement.  
> Weiss: Yea- *suddenly got a weird* Did you get that weird feeling?  
> Ruby: Yeah.  
> BY: us too.

' _Hello again... red hood tall boob bitch!_ ' Neo's sign said.

"Who did you... CALL A GIGANTIC ELEPHANT-WHALE-SIZED WEREWOLF BITCH WHOSE BOOBS HAS THEIR OWN GRAVITATIONAL PULL!!!" Weiss shouted as she tried to kicked Neo, but she dodge it and instand hit a tree before Neo pull out a sign in a panicking paste; ' _Wait! I'm not planning to fight you, doggy_ -'

"THAT'S 3!!!" Weiss shouted in anger as she attempt to uppercut Neo, but she barely dodge it before she ask Weiss with her sign; ' _Wha-wha-what is your problem?!_ '

"TWICE JUST NOW!" Weiss shouted in anger. "AND THE FIRST TIME IN THE 5TH INSTITUTE! YOU CALLEED MY GIRLFRIEND A DOG!!"

"Weiss..."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!"

' _Impressive, you got a good memory._ ' Neo's sign deadpan.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT I FOUND YOU HERE TODAY NEO!!!" Weiss shouted while she was crackling like a demon.

' _Monster..._ ' Rin, Yang, and Blake thought before Weiss put her hands together and put them on a tree, creating a log-tree trap for Neo, who flinch in horror before she manage to dodge it as she jump from tree to tree.

"Don't provoke her, Weiss!" Ruby said as she hold Weiss from killing Neo while Rin notice Neo jumping before she landed by Beelzebub, who told her.

" **Qrow! Asmodeus' insulter! Eat! Eat! Eat Him!** " Beelzebub said.

' _Huh? He's not here. Didn't he run away already?_ '

" **He insulted Asmodeus...** "

' _Hmph... you again? Squinty eyes?_ '

"Hi. Come to capture me?" Rin asked.

' _Not today. I'm just here to get him._ ' Neo's sign said before Neo told Beelzebub with her sign. ' _... But if we don't get rid of you... Beelzebub! You can't eat Team RWBY, but you can eat that squinty eyes there. Hungry? Swallow him whole! Got it? Do not eat any 4 members of Team RWBY. Squinty there is the only edible one._ '

"Oh? Things are looking better. Seems they're not going after us right now." Weiss said as she summon the Knight's sword and rest of her teammates pull out their weapon, with Ruby turning Crescent Rose Gibbous and with Blake and Yang actived Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica.

"And Beelzebub has calm down somewhat." Ruby said... before Weiss made a brick wall in between Beelzebub and Neo. With RWBY taking on Beelzebub on the right side of the brick wall and with Rin taking on Neo on the left side of the brick wall.

Rin strike Neo in the right arm with his Dao before she keep on dodge until Rin notice a area on the right side of her body before he block Neo's punch and stab it, but this was Neo's plan as she turned her right arm into a black head of a King Taijitu, which wrap around his neck and causing him to drop his Dao as Neo turn her left arm into a blade. But Rin was quite clever as he kicked dirt into Neo's eyes with one of his legs, which blinded her before Rin use her arm-blade against her to cut off her right arm as he grab his Dao and slash her across the chest before he spoke to her.

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was little. So I had to learn a few little tricks." Rin told Neo. "So how about it? What you say? If you surrender, then we won't harm you. We just need the information on the Philosopher's Stone."

Neo was growling in anger before she raise up her signs. ' _Trash... DON'T YOU WEAKLING START GLOATING YET!_ '

"Don't underestimate humans and faunus, Divinus Truci!" Rin shouted as he grin.

Weiss created a well, which Beelzebub suddenly fall in, which made Yang very happy. "Yes, we got him!"

Beelzebub suddenly use his teeths on the split, which were actually his ribs, to extend and get out of the wall.

" **Close call.** "

"His ribs extended..." Weiss said.

"Damn it... BLAKE!" Yang shouted.

"RIGHT!" Blake shouted before she threw the chain to Yang and threw her at Beelzebub in the air, which she punch him in the face and made him and roll down the well hill before both Weiss and Blake tackle Beelzebub and attack him with their own weapons before Beelzebub attempt to swipe them, but miss when they dodge out of the way.

" **I can't eat you. I want to eat the squinty eye guy!** " Beelzebub said. That was when Ruby got behind him, grab his legs, and lift him up into the air.

"Good job, Ruby?Sis!" Both Weiss and Yang said.

"I've got him, but what do I do now?!" Ruby asked before Beelzebub has suddenly use his strength to lift Ruby and threw her to Yang and Weiss, who were shocked, before they hit by the flying Ruby while Blake manage to dodge it at least and the 3 landed on some brushes right by Rin, which he notice.

"Hey, don't get in the way..." Rin said before he dodge Neo's punch and cut off her left leg, causing Neo to fall to the ground. Rin attempt to finished Neo off before she suddenly changed into Ran Fan, stopping Rin dead in the track while Neo just smile at this as she knew this would stop her as Beelzebub was prepare to swallow him.

"RIN! YOU GET EATEN!" Weiss shouted as she and Yang tackle Rin. Neo grab onto Yang as she doesn't want the sacrifice to get eaten.

"WEISS! SIS!" Ruby shouted as she reach out her left hand, but it was too late. Beelzebub breath a blast of air and swallow them, Ruby's left hand, and the upper half of Neo. The split along Beelzebub's lower jaw and bottom of his stomach started to closing up.

"I swallow them." Beelzebub said the obivious as the split was closing before Ruby tackle him and attempt to keep the split open.

"LET THEM GO!"

"I can't. I swallow them." Beelzebub said. Ruby and Blake were shocked by that.

"You're lying... you have to be lying..." Ruby and Blake before they drop to the ground and both of them let out a scream of angst into the night sky as they called out Weiss and Yang's name.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Knox's house..._

"It's very dirty, but i'm pretty sure my room is better than that old dump we were in." Knox said as he move the bag away from the bed where Ran laid. "Actually, there are rooms for my wife and my childrens, but they died so long ago... the neighbors might get suspicious if they see light in there. You don't want to be discovered, right?"

"Tha-thank you..." Ran said.

"No need. I'm just doing what a doctor should do." Knox said as he lit himself a ciger and smoke before he continue to speak. "You just lie there and recover as fast as possible."

"No, this isn't time to rest... I have to hurry back.. to master..." Ran said.

"Idiot!" Knox shouted. "What can you do in your current condition?!"

Ran then look at a mirror on the left side of the bed and see that her was really gone and was never coming back as she touch of where it used to be.

"My arm... is really gone..." Ran said. She and Knox were silence before she down back to bed as she was frustrated by this.

"I'll give you another checkup." Knox said. "Try to get some sleep."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Vale Military command center..._

"First thing first, we have to distinguish between our friend and our foes." Winter said to herself as she was at the front of the center. "Try to get the information out of them and also start adding our allies. The enemy probably knows that I was involved in Beelzebub's abduction. We must be careful. Is this the door to hell? Look I have to found out for myself. Lt. Jarek, wait here."

"Roger." Jarek said. And with that, Winter went into the building. When she enter the building, a receptionist at the front desk told her that General Luke Richard want to meet her in his main office. Winter knew that he possible knows already, but took it like a soldier and went there before she enter his office and saw him at the table having tea.

"I think we have much to talk about." General Luke Richard said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else where..._

Weiss and Yang regain conscious and got up. However, when they look and smell the area they were, which was like blood, they saw that they were in dark and endless shallow sea of blood, which was only up to their feets, as they saw that was recently swallow by Beelzebub. They were silent before Weiss shouted a simple question. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!!????"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And done! Oh hell yeah! This going to be the chapter that nearly lead over 300000 words on my A30 pages! Yeah! Also, note time! Beelzebub is in between Asmodeus' age and Belphegor's age, which is the main reason why he doesn't have a humanoid form like the later Seven Deadly Grimms because he is the third oldest of the bunch despite his nature.  
> Ruby:... Huh, that explained a lot.  
> Blake: But that still doesn't explained the fact that WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WEISS AND YANG ARE!!!!  
> Me: Don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter. Which will be on friday!  
> RB: WHAT?!


	60. Chapter LIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Holy hell! We now over 300000 words now!  
> Ruby: Yeah, can we get this over with?  
> Me: Fine...

"Hey is anyone there?! Ruby!" Weiss shouted as the Knight walking along with her and Yang.

"Blake!" Yang shouted before she ask herself. "What the hell happened and where the hell is this place?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind Beelzebub right now! At least he might explain what is going on right now." Weiss said before she and Yang resume calling out for anyone. "RUBY! BLAKE! BEELZEBUB! IDIOT PRINCE!"

"Ones who calls another an 'idiot' is an idiot."

"Eh?" Weiss and Yang said as they turn around to see who it is and saw a light coming to them before it was reveal that it was Rin holding a makeshift torch in his right hand while he was walking to them as Weiss and Yang spoke at the same time. "Rin!"

"You should watch your tongue when you're speaking about a prince of a whole kingdom!" Rin said.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she, Yang, and the Knight walk toward him.

"For now."

"Wait a minute..." Weiss and Yang said, which confuse Rin.

"What?"

"How do we know you're not just Neo in disguise?"

"Let's see... shall I list off the things I ate off on the room service menu at the hotel from top to bottom?" Rin said.

"Good, it's the real Rin."

"Now, let's see if you're the fate, whose girlfriend is tall beowolf with boob-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO BIG THAT YOU WANT TO TIPS OVER HER LIKE GIRAFFE AND MAKE HER FALL OVER DUE TO HER HUGE BOOBS??!!" Weiss shouted as she viciously attack, who just block every attack with his left hand alone.

"Good, it's the real Weiss." Yang deadpan before Weiss manage to calm down as she ask Rin. "Anyway, do you know where we are?"

"Nope. I was just walked from that direction..." Rin said as he point of what direction he went before he explain. "There wasn't anything but darkness that is stressed out endlessly."

"Whatever, idiot! Give me that torch!" Yang said as she grab the torch from his hand... only to see that it was made with a femur of either a human or a faunus before she screamed and ask Rin about it. "A FEMUR OF SOMEONE?!"

"Yeah... I found a corpse of someone and a some woods a little while ago, so I use them to make a torch when I found a source of fire." Rin explain.

"Yeah, the darkness is definitely a place that will drive you crazy if there was no light." Weiss said. "But you found a source of fire and you were spared."

"Wait, a source of fire? What the hell? What of fire is this?" Yang asked, being obivious to Weiss' mood of not giving any fuck about anything right now at moment. "Didn't Beelzebub swallow Qrow's... thingy or whatever it is?"

"That's right! 'Swallow'!" Weiss said as she remember what happen. "We were really swallow by Beelzebub?! Then why are we here?!"

"I want an explation too, you know." Rin said. "I was sure we were totally eaten by Beelzebub back there..."

"I'm also certain that we were swallow by Beelzebub too." Weiss said before she ask herself. "But how could the inside of that creep's stomach be so huge?"

"But look at this. That's the shack from before, right?" Rin asked.

"And this is the car Jarek was driving." Weiss said before she ask herself. "So are we really in his stomach...?"

"Well, given that Neo wanted me to be swallowed, we can probably tell that it's not for my own sake." Rin said. That was when Yang notice and head over there, which confused Weiss and Rin before they asked. "What's up?"

"This is..." Yang said as she climb up a rock and see that it was Ruby's left hand and arm with one of Crescent Rose Gibbous still attach to the hand. "Weiss! Rin! Look!"

"Ruby's left hand and arm?" Rin said.

"But it is only her left arm... that means her real body didn't come here... that's a relief... for now..." Weiss said. "But still, i'm worried. I can't sense her with my own soul. I won't be completely relived until we figure out where we are... Ruby and Blake are probably worried too..."

That is when Rin and Weiss heard shouting and turn around to see that Yang was shouting some random words in trying to connect to Ruby. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I HAVE CONVENIENTLY AWAKEN TELEPATHIC POWERS! SISTERS TELEPATHY! AAH! COME IN RUBES, COME IN!!!!"

"Yeah, good luck with that, Yang." Weiss and Rin deadpan as their and the Knight's expression just scream "I am so done with this" before they walk away from her. Yang later caught up to them as Weiss disperse the Knight to save energy before she spoke. "This isn't like the night. I can't see the stars."

"Yeah. Since there aren't any signs of life around, I don't we're outside." Rin said.

"This place is so weird, there are buildings and skeletons lying around." Yang said as they saw various stuff that came from different time periods.

"The era they belong to is shattered." Weiss said.

"How'd it happen?" Yang asked.

"Is there an exit to begin with?" Rin ask himself.

"I don't know, but we'll get out! We'll just have to make one!" Weiss said.

"Where?"

"At our feets. Since there ground." Weiss said before she clap and made a well before she then check out the ground before she pick up a piece of the ground and stiff it. "This stiff is more like a bundle of blood than ground. Well, first thing first... I'll try to create a hole."

Weiss then made a in the center of the well and gesture to Yang to give her one of the torch before she drop it into the hole. They waited until they came to one conclusion. "There's no sound of it hitting the ground...."

Then they begun to run through the place.

"A wall! Let's find a wall!" Rin said.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Yang said as she spoke. "No matter how wide the space is, if you keep on walking straight in one direction, you're eventually find a end!"

Yang laugh as Weiss and Rin realized that they going to be stuck with Yang in this place for a long time.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the city of Vale..._

"MAY! MAY, WHERE ARE YOU?! MAY!" Skye shouting for May as she stand on one of chimney of one of the old buildings of Vale before she jumped and run toward Ilia before she ask her. "Ilia, did she come back?"

"Uhh... I dunno." Ilia said.

"Where did you go, May?" Skye ask herself worryingly.

"Maybe she was eaten by a stray dog or something?" Ilia suggest.

"Stray..." Skye said before she then comedic cried waterfall of tears of sadness at this as Ilia is panicking at this.

"I LIED! SORRY!" Ilia said. Later... she made a fire inside of a metal box as Skye told her history about herself.

"We're like sister that have grown up together." Skye explained as Pyrrha was listening in to them from the make-shift tent she was in. "Due to my abusive past, I never want to hurt people or people hurting me because of my powers. During my journary through Xanth, I meet her during one day that was raining and I tame her as a companion that I needed. We took on tough times together... I will never able to replace a companion quite like her. It is because she was there that I was able to fully endure everything."

"So why are you risking your lives just to come here?" Ilia asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"Huh?"

"It said that it is called the 'Great Elixir' because of it's healing powers. If I get that kind of power, then I can get rid of this appearance and try to live a normal life. But..." Skye said before she begun to cried comedic cried waterfall of tears of sadness at this as she spoke May's name. "May!!!"

"Don't cry anymore! Please!" Ilia beg before Pyrrha suddenly walk out of the tent, which she notice before she spoke to her. "Pyrrha?"

"There's still a little time before the sun rises." Pyrrha spoke as she pull over her hood of her cloak. "Now's the best to find May since there little officers."

"You're going to led me a hand?" Skye asked.  
"I owned you for helping me healing faster. Beside, I know how and what it feel like losing someone close to you." Pyrrha said before she walk through the alleyway.

"... She look scary, but she really a nice person." Skye said.

"No, Pyrrha..." Ilia said. "Is a girl who supposed to died in the Fall of Beacon before she was resurrected. She was probably thinking about how she left her love ones behind..."

"You do want to search?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ah- right!" Skye said as she follow her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where the other 3 are..._

Yang use Ember Celica's shotgun function to shot in a few direction while Weiss, who has the other part of Crescent Rose Gibbous with her, and Rin were sitting on some rocks before Rin spoke. "There's no sound of it hitting up, right, or left.

"What the hell... what's with this huge place?" Weiss ask herself before they resume walking into the direction they were heading in.

"Hey, how long have we been walking?" Rin asked.

"Who knows?" Yang said.

"This sea of blood around us..."

"Is... tiring us... faster..."

"Hold on a little while longer." Weiss said. "There has to be an exit some where..."

"I'm hungry.... when we get out of here, the first thing I want is some foods." Rin said.

"I want some foods and a shower." Yang said.

"I want some foods, a shower, and some long sleep too." Weiss said before she remember and slap herself of forgetting about it. "Ah crap... that fight with Pyrrha... I have to go and fix up the part of the city... Right, Yang and Rin? ... Yang and Rin?"

Weiss turn around and see that Yang and Rin were both laying dead on a tree truck before they spoke. " We... ca...n't go on..."

"Hey it would be pathetic if you two give up now." Weiss said.

"Hun...gry..."

"Are you two going to stop even after we came all this way? Hey! Get a hold of yourselves! Stand! Walk!"

"Go... ahead..."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about us... go ahead... on your own..."

"Hmph! You two got no spirit!" Weiss said to them before she walk away from them into the direction she was heading in. "Fine then! I'll just keep on going. I won't be finished in a place like this." Weiss walk away from them before she turn around and spoke again. "I'm really going on my own!" She walk farther away from before she spoke again. "For real here!" She walk even farther from them. "I'm abandoning you two!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss walked through the sea of blood as the Knight was following her while it was carrying both Yang and Rin in both of it's arms before they spoke to her. "Weren't you going alone?"

"Yeah! Someone is waiting for me to return!" Weiss said as she and her summon walked in the sea of blood as she spoke to them. "But... you two also have someone waiting for you as well!"

Weiss and her summon continue walking forward until they came upon a stone that is circle-shaped before the summon drop Rin and Yang on it and disperse as Weiss collapse on it as well as she was exhausted. They breath heavily until Weiss spoke. "If... we continue on... the sea of blood... will just soak our energy away..."

"There's no end to this... surely this is just a death march." Yang said.

"So hungry..." Rin said, just as Weiss put off her boot and got an idea.

"Do you guy did not know? That you can eat anything that is made of leather." Weiss said with a grin on her face."

"Wait, shoes...?" Yang and Rin said in confusion.

"Ah dammit. I don't have a pot. I'll just create some thing few and there."

"Hey."

"For water, i'll just purify some of the blood from the sea of blood."

"Hey."

"... If I become emperor, i'll make the historians write you as the 'woman who fed shoes to the emperor and a blonde." Rin said sarcastically.

"Really? Awesome." Weiss said, backfiring Rin's sarcasm. "Could it say 'Weiss Schnee was an important part of Xanth's history?"

A little later... they fed on the soap that was made from the boot of Weiss until they finished as Rin and Yang spoke at once. "I apologize."

"Wha? Why?" Weiss asked.

"You keep taking care of us when the situation get worser." Yang said.

"Whatever. Compared to the training with Raven, it's nothing." Weiss said, but that was when Rin sense something, which Weiss and Yang noticed. "What's up?"

"Something is coming..." Rin said as all 3 of them look at the direction it was coming from. It was reveal to be none other than Neo, who use her sign to speak; ' _So it is you guys._ '

"So it is Neo!" Yang said.

"PLEASE-TELL-US-WHERE-THE-EXIT-IS!" Weiss spoke in a really fast voice.

"Humble already?!" Yang and Rin spoke at the same time.

"Of course! If it is for the sake of survival, then I will bow down to my opponent! It's only a moment!"

"Being good at surviving is great, but there's no beauty in it!"

"Shut up! This how in the world of Remnant survived!"

Neo was plain silent at their argue with each other before she then threw one of her signs at Yang, which hit her on the head and earn an "OW!" from her, which cause them to focus their attention on Neo, who spoke with her signs; ' _There is no exit..._ '

"Huh?"

' _... This was really unneccessary, I only wanted the squinty eyes over there to swallow, but now even I am food._ '

"Swallowed? So are we really inside of Beelzebub's stomach?" Yang and Rin asked.

' _Even Neo got swallowed in the confusion? Weak._ ' Weiss thought.

' _It is and it is not at the same time._ ' Neo's signs read. ' _Weiss Schnee, haven't you guess of what it is?_ '

"Well, this place is familier to-" Weiss said before she realized something when it hit like a truck when she remember that place of which confused Rin of what she meant. "The Gates of Truth... but that place isn't like here with sea of blood and darkness. It was completely white void with just some tablet doors."

"Hey, what the hell's up with this 'Gates of Truth' thing?" Rin asked in confusion.

' _So the real one is like that?_ '

"The real one?"

' _This is... the fake verison of it that was created as Beelzebub by the 'Creator'. But even with his power, he could not create something like that. The 'Gates of Truth' you see here. This place is... a place between reality itself and the truth itself. There is no exit or any escape. No can get out of here. Anyone who come here can only wait for their death..._ '

It was at this point, Weiss has an temporary mental breakdown as she ranted to herself at this situation they were in. "Wait a second... if I die, what will happen to Ruby? Promise. I made a promise to her! Why is everyone ranting doors and doors! Who needed sacrifices to open- wait, wait. Let me just calm down first at this... who is your 'Creator'? And why would he want to open the 'door' so badly that he would try to create it? It is General Luke?"

' _Sathanus? There's no way a brat like him could be our 'Creator'._ '

"So the general is a Divinus Truci?"

' _Yep._ '

"Not good..." Weiss said as she spoke to herself. "The 5th Institude... the life-fueled Stone of the Philosopher... Divinus Truci... so if you say that the Vale general is a part of it, then the Fall of Beacon was a part of it too?"

Neo then smile before she spoke with her sign; ' _Remember one of the reason of how it was cause?_ '

"Well, I remember that I was accursed of injuring some guy call Mercury and it was reveal to be just a illusion." Yang said.

' _You thought it was you, but it was I, NEO!_ ' Neo's sign said, which cause Yang to stand still, as she explain it to her as she grin manically; ' _It felt really good. Such a fall that begin with that idiotic red-headed warrior killing a android! Humans and Faunus are so idiotic and blinded by their decision to the point it was too easy to manipulate! It made me so happy about the death of many peoples to the point it warmed my heart with some ice cream. Only thing rival it was the Crimson Sand Massacre, which I also caused! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ '

"So... you're the one who cause the Fall of Beacon and the Crimson Sand Massacre? The ones that lead many people to dead?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang shouted before she charged at Neo and punch her in the face with her right prosthesis. But it shocked her when she didn't even flich... before Neo suddenly spoke without her sign with the manically grin still on her face.

" **So you want to fight me... HUH?!** "

"Yang, get back!" Rin said as Neo suddenly growth larger and started to transform as he spoke to the two girls. "Did you two see her footsteps from our fight in the forest?"

"No..."

"They sank down a great deal. From our fight in Vale too, the metal railing she landed on was totally bent. So her form is extremely dense, much heavier then she seems. Careful. Her true form is probably... huge..." Rin mutter in fear as their slowly turn to fear as they saw what Neo's true is;

Neo's true form was none other then one of the 7 Deadly Grimms; Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent (Grimm Sea Dragon). His appearance is so horrifying to the point that even the most bravest of hunter will start praying to whatever gods they were praying to. His head and neck look like the Serpent, but with it was connect to a upper body of a Beowolf, along with arms of ones as well, that was also connected to a upper body of a Ursa Major with arms and wings of a Alduwing (Grimm Dragon), and form continue with a main body of a Serpent attach to it with a humanoid body of a Nucklelavee which has a upper head of a Geist as it was connect to a whole body of Creep except for a head and tail before it was connected to a Serpent's tail that at end of it has a head of a Creep with lower jaws that were replace with a stringer of a Deathstalker and a bodies of a black and white King Taijitu on each side of it. Leviathan then spoke his name to them. " **I AM LEVIATHAN, THE ENVY OF THE SERPENT!!!!** "

Let's just say that Weiss, Yang, and Rin were utter shitless of what they saw.

"I think I regret calling him a midget." Yang commented.

Leviathan then swipe them with his Beowolf arms and Nucklelavee arms, which cause them to dodge it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GRIMM?!" Rin shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Weiss shouted back before Leviathan swipe his 3 tails at Rin, causing him to jump from the pillar before it was destroyed, before he use his Nucklelavee arms to grab him before he slam Rin into the sea of blood, which Weiss and Yang to shout. "RIN!"

But then they were hit by Leviathan's tail as he sent them flying before they hit the ground, causing Weiss and Yang to spill out blood.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ruby and Blake are..._

Ruby, with her left hand regenerated, and Blake were sitting in the forest in silent with May, who look at Ruby, as she was sitting right beside Ruby on the left side of her before Beelzebub stare at her with looks of hunger ridden on his face before she move to the right side of Ruby. Then he moved to left as May moved to the left side of Ruby again before he spoke in a tone of shame. "I swallowed the sacrfice. I swallowed Neo. What should I do?"

"... I don't know..." Ruby spoke.

"... The 'Creator' will be mad at me." Beelzebu said, which got Ruby's curiousity.

"Creator... you mean the peoson who created you?" Ruby asked.

"He created..."

Ruby then touch his stomach, which cause him to blush as he rub it while Ruby remember of what Weiss has ask herself as she and Blake start to realized something. "... There must be something to it... there's a person who created the Divinus Truci... Yes! There's no proof that Weiss and Yang are dead yet... endure it all! Didn't Weiss say that she will return me to my original body together! If either me or Weiss give up, then it's over!"

Ruby and Blake got up as Ruby spoke to Beelzebub. "Beelzebub! Take me and Blake there! To where your creator is!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter feeled rushed to me.  
> Ruby: Can't blame you since there alot of words there.  
> Beelzebub: Can I eat that generator?  
> All: NO!


	61. Chapter LIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know how my life is?  
> Blake: Consistly depressing...  
> Me: Hey, you're life is depressing too.  
> Blake: Shut up!

"Please take me and Blake there!" Ruby begged to Beelzebub as she stand tall over his huge size. "Wherever your creator is!"

Beelzebub was silent as he tilt his head to his right before he ask Ruby. "You've open the gate before?"

"Ruby have." Blake said.

"Yes, yes I have." Ruby answered.

"Will the 'Creator' be happy if I bring you two?" Beelzebub asked.

"Of course~ He'll be possible very happy~!" Ruby said in a sweet tone of voice resemblance to Asmodeus as Blake nodded in agreement as BigFoot was looking on at this. Beelzebub turn his head to his left while he stick one of his toes in his mouth as he thought about it for a moment... before he face them as he grin happily.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at General Luke Richard's office..._

"Tea?"

"No thanks."

"It's not poisoned, you know."

"Why do you still let me live?" Winter asked.

"To let you understand your situation." General Luke Richard answered.

"... When did it start?" Winter ask again. "When the Divinus Truci begin to take over the Vale council?"

"It's been planned since the birth of the councils of each of the 4 kingdoms."

"... Have you been sercetly laughing at our struggle all this entire time? At Brigadier General Lie Ren Valkyrie's funeral, your hands were trembling so... it was an act?"

"They have made too much fuss over a death of one man. From the moment you put on your military uniform, you must bear in mind that it could very well become your burial clothes. Ren's children... I've never heard anything so nosy during a funeral service. It's infuriating."

"You're also a father..."

"Selim? He's well-bared..."

"Does he know that you're a Divinus Truci?"

"... Blackmailing me is useless against me. Beside, I think you should be more worry about your own safety, Colonel Winter Schnee."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the building..._

' _The Colonel hasn't still left the building..._ ' Jarek said as she stand by the car before she saw a few man coming out and headed toward as one of the guard salute them before one of them, the one wearing glasses, spoke to Jarek.

"1st Lt. Jarek of Atlas? I am Yakov from the Atlas Personal Affairs Department of Atlas." Yakow told Jarek.

' _Personal Affair?_ ' Jarek thought as she salute Yakov.

"I am the General's personal assistant, Storch." Storch said before he give the forms to Jarek. "Here."

"Am I... being relocated?"

"That's right?"

"... I see." Jarek said as she took the form and open them to look at them before she was shocked of what she read. "1st Lt. Jarek Irvine. Starting tomorrow, you are to report to the Vale Central Command Center... as the general's personal assistant and secret bodyguard assign by Atlas."

* * *

 

_Back at the office..._

"That's how it is..." General Luke Richard said in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Colonel Winter."

Winter was in shock of what she just heard.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a construction site..._

"Ohh, this dog?" One of the construction worker spoke. "I think I remember seeing a white-color dog like this..."

"Where was it?!" Skye asked.

"I saw an big-sized beowolf carrying it on it's shoulder last night with an tall bipedal robot walking along with it!"

"A huge beowolf and a tall bipedal robot... that's hard to work off of..."

"Not at all! You don't see a beowolf with massive boobs before! It has boob that huge! And it was walking with a cat faunus as well!"

"OH! It was that beowolf from yesterday?!" Skye spoke to herself as she remember Ruby from the last time.

"What? A huge boob beowolf and a tall two bipedal robot?" The buddy of the construction worker, who was driving an truck, before he spoke to Skye. "The two was sighted a while ago near that factory."

"Hey, blue-haired-"

" **How dare they abduct May.** " Skye spoke in a very angry demonic voice, which freak out the construction workers before she heard toward of where Ruby was as she stand on a pole to look out for Ruby as she spoke to herself. "I won't forgave you beowolf and tall robot!"

Pyrrha was standing by a bard fence while she was cover by her cloak and hood before Skye saw Ruby and BigFoot. "There! I can it! The beowolf and the tall robot!"

Skye then jump off the pole and landed before she goes after them. "I can't believe them! Kidnapping something cute as May!"

Skye and Pyrrha follow of where Ruby is before they saw her, Blake, and Bigfoot in the alley... with May on Ruby's left shoulder before Pyrrha notice something. "May...!"

"Wait." Pyrrha said as she stop Skye when she notice Beelzebub opening a gate for them as she told Skye. "The Creep... they called him a Divinus Truci."

"Divinus Truci?" Skye asked.

"Their ability to regenerate makes them nearly immortal. We can't just barge in." Pyrrha told Skye.

"I don't care if it's immortal! Let's go!"

"I told you, don't be so reckless. This is no easy opponent."

"We know May is there; let's go!" Skye said as she chased after them. "You can't get the cub unless you venture into the lion's den!"

Pyrrha just signed at this before she wonder about something that she also notice.

' _Why is Ruby and Blake with that Divinus Truci and that robot? And where Weiss and Yang?_ ' Pyrrha wonder before it was interrupted when she heard Vale police officers talking and head where Skye was as the officer pass by. When they were pass the gate, they came upon a gate with the wind blowing as they heard unusual sounds as Pyrrha felt such a large amount of negative emotions that it could make any creature of grimms not dumb enough to still away from it before it get corrupted as she wonder. ' _What's that sound and what's this huge amount of negative emotions...?_ '

Pyrrha then notice that Skye was shrudding with fear before she ask her. "What's wrong?"

"This place... I've felt this disquieting feeling ever since I enter this city... how do I put it? It's to describe it..." Skye said as she tried to put of how this feeling is like. "But now the feeling has sharpened. There are many unknown grimms crawling around down there."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the other 5 are..._

May was cringing to Ruby's neck in fear as she sense the large amount of negative emotion in the tunnel they were walking through before Ruby spoke in corcern as she, Blake, and BigFoot were following Beelzebub. "What's wrong? Cold? You okay? Sorry, I guess I should have left you up there, but you might get attack by a feral dog..."

"This way." Beelzebub told them. Soon, they have enter another, more larger tunnel with a waterway. Ruby and Blake were amazed by this as they follow Beelzebub.

"I never knew there was a place like this under the city of Vale..." Ruby said to herself before she suddenly knock into something and look down. There, she saw bile of bones with some bloods on the wall, which freaked the hell out of Ruby, before she caught up with Blake, BigFoot and Beelzebub before she ask Beelzebub a question. "Wait, Beelzebub! What is this!"

"Ah-? Oh, the door-guards did that, don't mind them." Beelzebub answered.

"Door-guards?" Ruby and Blake said in fear of this.

"They won't kill you if you're with me." Beelzebub said, which Ruby and Blake to look and see a bunch of glowing red and yellow eyes preying on them up on the ceiling, which creep them out a bit.

"There's something up there.... don't look..." Ruby said to herself in fear before she and Blake ask the Divinus Truci Creep they were following a question. "Have we almost reached your creator?"

"Not even close."

"Does your creator knows what happens to the people you swallow?" Blake asked.

"Maybe~" Beelzebub answered before he told them what his creator was like. "The 'Creator' is smart. He knows everything. He can make anything. He made all of us. He made me. He made Asmodeus. He made Neo..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Beelzebub's stomach..._

Weiss and Rin were breathingly heavily as Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent, was standing in front of them as he took out Yang with his Nucklelavee arms, but she was barely, but still conscious as she was forced to watch from the sideline on the circle stone as she is paralyze, unable to move a inch of her body as her own aura heal her wounds. Weiss then spoke to Rin. "Okay, this isn't funny at all..."

"Can you make weapons?" Rin asked.

"Leave it to me." Weiss said before she clap her hands together. "This sea of blood won't lack any irons!"

Weiss then create a saber for Rin before she give it to him and summon the knight's sword as she ask him. "Can you still fight?"

"Probably." Rin answered. "I broke a rib or two."

"Me too. He's tough."

Weiss and Rin look at each other in silent before they made a run for it as they spoke at the time. "RUN FOR IT!"

Unfortunately, Leviathan fired a blast of lightning through his seprent head mouth, which didn't hit them, but it show him where they are, before he suddenly dash fast for his size before he use his Nucklelavee arms again to swipe Weiss aside and use his Beowolf arms to attack Rin, but he block his Beowolf's hand and claw by using his temperory saber, but Leviathan then use his one of his Alduwing arms to sent him flying against a pillar and use his Beowolf arms to smash him through the pillar.

"BASTARD!" Weiss shouted as she charged at Leviathan, but he use his 3 tails to knock Weiss and send flying before she landed right next to Rin.

"Weiss! Are you okay?!" Rin ask in corcern.

"Yeah... but this guy is seriously tough, he has so many heads, weapons, and attack that he can use... but we're not gonna give up yet!" Weiss shouted as she and Rin take different direction to fight Leviathan, but she stop dead in her track when the humanoid part of the Nucklelavee part of Leviathan glare at her before the Serpent came upon her as he spoke.

" **This game end here.** " Leviathan said before he swipe Weiss with his Beowolf arms into the stone circle Yang was on.

' _Damn..._ ' Weiss thought as she was losing conscious, however, she saw strangely familiar symbol on a rock before Leviathan use his Nucklelavee arms to grab her and swallow her with his Nucklelavee humanoid part.

"Weiss! Wake up!" Yang shouted.

"Open your eyes!" Rin shouted as he and Yang attempt to get up, but failed due to their injuries stopping them. As Weiss was in the body of Leviathan, she begun to wonder before she saw a red light despite being unconscious.

' _... What's that? A red stone... that's right... the Divinus Truci's nucleus core... the Philosopher's Stone... I've been searching for it... now it's so close, but I can't reach it..._ ' Weiss thought before she remember the rock with the symbol on them before she was swallow and the symbol that she saw in the ruins of the ancient city of Alttartessios before she open her eyes and she then summon the Knight before it punch through the teeths of the Nucklelavee head of Leviathan, which took him, Yang, Rin by surprised, before Weiss shouted. "LET ME OUT, LEVIATHAN! I'M TELLING YOU, LET ME OUT! I THINK I FOUND A WAY THAT WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yang, Rin, and Leviathan were shock of what they just heard from Weiss.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the tunnel..._

Several of the door-guards, which were both large amount of normal grimms and chimera grimms, were attacking an intruders, with King Taijitu attacking one of them, but Skye easily dodge it attacks and snaps two of it's neck with two kicks with a elbow strike. Pyrrha killed one of them with her right arm and semblance, but a horned beowolf attempt to attack her from behind, but Skye threw kunai at it's face, stopping it before it was killed by Pyrrha. Skye then spoke in a scared tone of voice. "Rather unusually grimm guards..."

"Chimera grimms... grimms that are fused together." Pyrrha told Skye before a Alpha Beowolf with 3 heads appear behind and then charged at them, but Skye threw 5 kunai at the middle head before she use her rentanjustu to fry it before Pyrrha killed it with her right hand and her semblance. Unfortunately, more of them were coming, which cause Pyrrha to speak in an annoyed tone of voice. "There no end to them."

"Below..." Skye said as she was shaking in fear. "There's something down there."

"More of them? How annoying." Pyrrha commented in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No! It's-" Skye said as she grasp in shock. "People!"

Unfortunately, the 'Creator' was sitting on her throne as she has sense their presence in the tunnel as one of her eyes, the right one, were glowing red as she spoke in an annoyed tone of voice. "What a frightful racket. Is someone there?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welp, this was easier to write. Also, there will no more omakes until I finished this fic.  
> Ruby: You're going to focus mainly on the fic?  
> Me: Yup.  
> Ruby: Sound like a plan.


	62. Chapter LV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I think I got a more better way to quickly finished the story... I'll put the RWBY: BERSERK on hiatus, again, I can heard your groaning already, on October 3 2017 until, well, possible the November 27 2017. I know, it would have been a great opportunity, but just want to finish it quicker so I can focus on RWBY: BERSERK and other fics i'm planning.  
> Ruby: But hey, you're a genius.  
> Me: Oh, why thank you, Ruby. :)

"Can we really get out of here?" Rin and Yang asked Weiss as she stand in front of the rocks with the symbol on them.

"I think so."

"You think..."

"Look at this. This is part of the Alttartessios ruin. These thing inside of Beelzebub... to get rid of the evidence, right?" Weiss ask angrily to Leviathan. "HEY, LEVIATHAN!"

* * *

 

_Years earlier..._

" _I don't remember my real parent's name or faces... I don't even know my real name. No... I was probably thrown away or sold before I even had a name... for as long as I can remember, people in white robes, both humans and faunus, watch over me. 'Who will the one to rule this kingdom? Will it be you? #XXXX?' General Candidate. That became my new name. All of us General Candidate, both humans and faunus, were gathered together and were given special kind of educations that nobody would ever dreams for this kind. Fencing, martial arts, military training, leadership skills, anthropology... each believeing that would he be the one to rule the council of Vale, we endured even the most harshest of training... when we reached the age where our physical and mental power were at their best..._ "

"No, not this one. Next."

"Next up is #XXXX."

"Come in." Said the doctor who brought #XXXX into the room as he see a bed with straps before the doctor told him. "Lie down there and don't worry."

#XXXX turn his eyes to an open door and saw the corpse before he ask. "What did you do?! Those corpse?!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" The woman said, who would years later caused the fall of Beacon, as she spoke to #XXXX with a needle in her hand, which was filled with the Philsopher's Stone. "This is the Philosopher's Stone. Never seen it before, have you?"

That was when a shadow loom over as he spoke to #XXXX. "You're the 12th person. Will you be the one to accept my wrath? Or someone else?"

The Philosopher's Stone was then injected into his body.

" _The Philosopher's Stone is a high-energy compound that is composed of souls of either or both humans and faunus. Once injected into the blood stream, it induces a violent rejection from the original soul, trying to take over the body. The other General candidates? Their bodies could not endure the strain. I fought against the stone on the verge of death itself. The stone kept breaking down and reconstructing my body. Whether I died or overcome this stone... it would be hell either way... finally..._ "

"Remarkable!"

"We have witnessed a historic moment!"

"A new type of Divinus Truci has been born!"

"Congradution! You have been chosen."

"You will the one to lead this kingdom on to the next stage! Nothing to worry about! That man there will take care of everything! Experience, wealth, family, friends, and etc... we'll prepare it all for you. Oh, and you need a name worthly of this kingdom. From today on, you can be... General Luke Richard Rilstar."

" _The left eye has rotted away, but I also received superhumans power. I had manage to keep my normal body while receiving a new one at the same time. Only one soul remained, along with this feeling of wrath._ " "Except, this is a soul of some person who was sacrificed to make the stone, or my original soul? Even I don't know." General Luke Richard told Winter of his origin.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... under the city of Vale..._

Beelzebub then slowly the door of the room where the 'Creator' was before he, Ruby, Blake, May, and BigFoot enter the room. When they saw the inside of the room, it creep out Ruby. "This place is so unsettling."

"'CREATOR'! SACRIFICE! I BROUGHT ONE OF THE SACRIFCE!" Beelzebub shouted as he is calling out to the 'Creator'.

"Wait! I'm not ready to face him yet-" Ruby try to said.

"Who it is?" The Creator asked. When Ruby and Blake look up, they were shocked of what they saw.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Beelzebub's stomach..._

Leviathan put the nearby pieces on the circle stone while Weiss read a book about alchemy before he spoke to them. " **These are all the nearby pieces I can find.** "

"All of them are a part of the Alttartessios ruin?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." ' _I thought this looked like the symbol for the Philosopher's Stone back in the 5th institude. But not quite... I guess it can be alter in some ways. In alchemic symbology, the sun stands for the soul and the moon stands for the energy. The symbol for the body is a stone. The whole mural is a..._ ' Weiss thought.

"Hey, what's up with the sudden silence?"

"No, the whole mural is a whole transmutation symbol."

"Huh?"

"Well, humans and faunus are obiviously the foundation of this array."

"Obiviously."

"... I just thought of it."

"What happen if you transmute a live human or faunus being? You can't perform on a dead person. Even if you pay the price, person you try to transmute is often goes turn out awry. But if you do to a living person... what happen if I transmute myself?" Weiss asked.

"So you remake what' already there?"

"Right. Like transmuting water into water and iron into iron. Technically speaking, it's human transmutation. Beelzebub is a fake "Gates of Truth', so we should be to get out of here if we go through the real gate. I'll open the gate and you 3 jump in."

" **What happen if you fail?** "

"There'll be a backlash. All of the power will rebound into the user. If that happen, i'll..."

"I don't understand Alchemy at all, so we'll just leave it to you."

"Yup."

"Then, before we leave, i'd like to ask Leviathan a few things?"

" **What?** "

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss draw a similar symbol before she explain. "Alttartessios mural that I saw roughly look like this. The character that stands for god, above the twin dragons, has flipped upside down. Upside down... so the god come down to earth... and create these two intetwined dragons. Something of it's own. The balance between female and male signify a perfect existance in alchemy..."

"Make the gods come to earth? Some people, really, such audacious thoughts..."  
"If only they were thoughts and nothing more. The problem is... this picture. The lion engulf the sun. That symbolized the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is made from live humans and faunus... right, Leviathan?"

" **Correct. More precisely, the soul is extracted and compressed into a high-energy compound. The mind and body are just leftover scums.** "

"I've visited the Alttartessios ruins before, but I can never imagine how such a high-tech city captial of a empire for the time period could be destroyed over night. No stories of mass emigration either. You bastard... you turned all of the people of the Alttartessios Empire into Philosopher's Stones? Didn't you? Who transmuted himself and at the same time, sacrificed all of the citizen of the empire out of pure selfishless? Who tried to surpass god? It is this the 'Creator' you speak of?! That bastard secretly manipulates you Divinus Truci... is he trying turn this kingdom into a second Alttartessios?"

" **... I'll tell you when we get out of here. Stop making idle chatter, Ice Queen. This is what you want, isn't it?** " Leviathan said as he open his Serpent head's mouth to reveal the Stone of the Philosopher to her. " **You know we need the payment to cross the gate. Use this. Hurry up and bring us back already.** "

"... These people are all from Alttartessios?" Weiss ask Leviathan. "They don't have bodies anymore?"

" **Their minds and bodies have perished with Alttartessios long ago. They don't have corporeal bodies and I doubt they remember what they once looked like. They're just stored as energy for later usage. Don't follow your emotion human, think logically. These people will never be humans or faunus again.** "

"... All right." Weiss said before she spoke to Yang and Rin. "Yang and Rin. If anything happen to me, make sure the people find out about their plot."

"Hey, Vale isn't my kingdom." Rin said with a chameleon tongue. "I don't care what happen to it."

"You son of a bitch." Yang said grinded her teeths together in anger.

"But seriously through, the people important to you are waiting for you there. So no matter what happen, we've got to get out of here so that you can them yourself."

"I'm sorry that i'll using you as energy for this..." Weiss said before she took a deeep breath and clap her together before putting them on them, causing the gate to be open. She then shouted at them. "NOW! JUMP!"

"I guess we'll have to trust you this time!"

Soon, they jumped into the portal that was created by the gate as one of the souls spoke to Weiss. " _Thank you..._ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the real world..._

Beelzebub was suddenly split open forcefully by something, which confused everyone in the room, before he suddenly spit out Leviathan and the 3 humans and lay on the ground as he and Leviathan, whose body was bleeding all over, were regenerating from their wound as the 'Creator' spoke in a confused tone of voice. "Leviathan... or Neo you would call him."

"THAT'S NEO?!" Ruby shouted in shocked before she two familar legs that are sticking out of Leviathan's bleeding body and rush to them before pulling out Weiss and Yang out of him as she shouted happily. "WEISS AND SIS!"

"Ruby... that means..." Weiss comment.

"We made it back." Yang said.

"You're hurt! There's blood!" Ruby said worryingly.

"No problem; it's not my blood." Weiss told Ruby. "There's a slight rapture, but it's nothing to worry about dolt."

"Weiss..." Ruby said before she crush Weiss with her beag hug. "WEISS!!"

"OWOWOW! RUBY!"

"I'M SO GLAD! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY! WEISS WEISS WEISS!" Ruby said before she drop Weiss to the ground and kneel in front of her.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked.

"Weiss... i'm so happy... you're still alive." Ruby said silently. Weiss was silent at this as Blake help her own girlfriend before she wonder.

' _Yeah... I can understand that... the fear and despair... when you lose everyone around you..._ ' Weiss thought to herself before she pat Ruby on the head to comfort her the best she could right now. "Sorry, it won't happen again. Yeah, I know it was hard on you."

Weiss then look around before she spoke to herself as Beelzebub looked at his stomach in confusion. "... Speaking of that, where are we? It's so dark... are we underground? Or it is just night... time..."

Right there in front of her, was Ruby's body, the very body that the 'Creator' was currently inhabiting, not looking unchanged 5 years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh hell yeah, things are going to get interest.  
> Ruby: So the RWBY: BERSERK will resume on... what? 26th or 27th of november?  
> Me: I guess.


	63. Chapter LVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Holy shit, I got 100 kudos on A3O.  
> Weiss: Yeah, good for you. Can you just write of how this creator cuy stole Ruby's body?  
> Ruby: Yeah.  
> Me: Alright, fine...

"This is a surprise." The 'Creator' deadpan, who is using Ruby's original human body.

"My/Ruby's body?!" RWBY spoke all at once.

"... Ah... Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang..." The 'Creator' said, who somehow knew their names without them telling as the 'Creator' spoke. "I haven't seen you in a long time since most people believe me to be dead since the Fall of Beacon when I didn't came out of the beacon vault by this point."

"Wait... _Ozpin?!_ " RWBY shouted in shock and were seriously confused by this revelation as they recognize that speech pattarn from anywhere, how he remember the vault, and why he is in Ruby's original human body before they turn and speak to Rin. "RIN! What do you make of this?!"

That was when they got their answer when he just point the saber at Ozpin and spoke to him as he glare at him. "What are you...? Unbelievable... What is with you insides? WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I'll ask you the same. What are you? A mere human." Ozpin said as he calmly glared at Rin. "So why is a human here? As for friends? Don't make me laugh. For me, it is only the matter of usefulness."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Weiss and Yang angrily yelled.

"WEISS! YANG!" Ruby spoke to them. "He's the one called the 'Creator' by the Divinus Truci! He's the one who created them!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted in shock of what she heard.

"So in other words, Oz is actually the bad guy?" Yang deadpan.

"Seems that way." Ruby said.

"I don't like it. Those eyes and that attitudes of him." Rin said. "Just what you'd expect from the Divinus Truci's. He has face that say 'humans and faunus are fools' kind of face."

"'Foolish? I think not." Ozpin said before he told them. "Do you humans and faunus see a bug crawling on the ground and think of it as 'foolish'? Even when the insect is struggling, aren't your level so different that you don't spare an emotion? That's what I truely feel toward you humans and faunus, is the same as that."

Unfortunately, that pissed Yang right off as she use the shotgun mechanic of Ember Celica and attempt to blast Ozpin right off the earth, but he didn't react at all as a stone wall was suddenly created in front of him as Leviathan yelled. **"WHY YOU-!!** "

"NOOOOOOO WAY!! Even if he was our old headmaster, I will not get along with him!!" Yang shouted. "I'll guess you're the soure of all evil! GUESS I'LL HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP, TAKE BACK RUBY'S ORIGINAL BODY, AND LEAVE IN A FLASH!!"

"Wait! I'm telling you, he's far more dangerous than he looks! First, we should examine his approach and-" Rin said as he try to argue with Yang.

"AHH?! That's too much trouble!!"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'If you want to shot the leader, first aim for the horse!'"

"If you want to shot the leader, then you should just shot him!"

"... Is she stupid?"

"Oh, yeah. She's definitely...." Weiss deadpan before she told Rin. "Beside, you can't fight for long in that condition of your against these small fry, right?"

"... To think that a prince would be given pity from a civilian." Rin said to himself.

" **HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SMALL FRY, YOU STUPID DOGS!!** " Leviathan shouted at them. Unfortunately, Ruby sweatdrop at this as she knew what is going to happen next right now as Weiss was twitching with anger as she is pissed before they clap their together and use their pipes to attack Leviathan and Beelzebub, which didn't do much as it barely stopped Leviathan and Beelzebub chomp on one of them. " **HAHAH!! Do you think you can win with just-** "

Leviathan notice one of them was headed toward Ozpin and tingle around him with it, but Ozpin destroyed when shrew of red eletrically came out of him and destroyed the pipe. Yang run across Leviathan before jumping into the air and attempt to kicked Ozpin, but Ozpin just created a stone wall in front of Yang as she kicked before she jump around in pain of where it came from her right leg. Ruby then clap her hands together and created stone stab at Ozpin, but he just casually destroyed like it was nothing. Rin got behind him and attempt to strike, but a stone stab was suddenly created underneath him and hit him in the stomach, stopping him in mid-air. Ozpin look around as RWBY continue to fight him on.

' _What's going on?!_ ' Ruby and Yang thought about this.

' _How is he able to created thing without moving unless it somekind of semblance!_ ' Weiss and Blake thought about this. Ozpin just sighed in annoyance before he spoke.

"This is a waste of time." Ozpin said as he lift his feet into the air and stomp, causing a world-wide wave that cause RWBY's bodies to be encase in stone except for their heads. Everyone in the world with experience in aura or can sense aura has sense the world-wide wave.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Salem is..._

Salem then sense it and turn her head to where it has came from. She was silent before the person she was traveling with spoke to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." Salem answer his question.

"If you going to just stand there all day, it'll become dark and the grimm might get you before you reach your destination."

"Yes, yes. So how much farther it is?"

"As soon as we cross this mountain."

"... Let's hurry."

"But what business do you have in the middle of the mountain? There's nothing where this X is you know."  
"That's right."

* * *

 

_Back at Vale..._

RWBY were shocked of how easily and how fast they were encased in stone except for their heads so quickly before Rin reacted to them. "GUYS!!!!"

Beelzebub then grab the saber with his mouth, which took Rin by surprised, before he put himself on top of Rin and crushed him with his weight while he gobble the saber up into his stomach before Ozpin spoke.

"Oh, now... look how much you've damaged my house." Ozpin commented.

' _HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT CARE ABOUT US OR HIS CREATION, BUT HE CARE ABOUT HIS HOUSE MORE?!_ ' RWBY all thought in disbelieve of what they just heard.

"It's pathetic that you've allowed the people to trepass all the way here." Ozpin said to the Creep as he turn to face Beelzebub with a tone of disappointment in his voice as Beelzebub was worry what he going to do next. Ozpin then look down at Rin and commented about him. "This one has a good upbringing. He seems strong as well despite not being truely a hunter. That's right. If i'm going to kill him anyway, I musn't let the resources of this human to go to waste... I might be able to add him to my usable pawns."

Ozpin then tap his forehead of which the body has used to Ruby before blood start tipping out of the forehead and onto his right head before it become a Philosopher's Stone in the palm of his very right hand as he spoke to himself. "I just so happen to have an empty seat for the 'Greed of the Deathstalker, Mammon'."

".... That the Philosopher's Stone." Ruby said.

"The Philosopher's Stone, you say?!" Rin shouted in surprised.

" **Ohh? So you're going to do that, Creator?** " Leviathan said as he loom over RWBY.

"'That?!'" Weiss said.

" **He's going to make a new Divinus Truci.** " Leviathan said as Beelzebub pulled the bandage off of Rin's cheek. " **He's going to pour the Philosopher's Stone into his blood. If it goes well, a human-based Divinus Truci will be complete.** "

"Wait!! But they said that the Philosopher's Stone is a physical form of energy..."

" **That's right.** " Leviathan said. " **On top of that, the souls inside the stone will compete within the body. But if his body can withstand that, he will probably acquire a great power. Well usually, they lose to the stone's power and die through.** "

RWBY were shocked of they just hearded before Weiss begun shouting. "You... YOU LYING BACKSTABBING BASTARD!! STOP!! HE SOMEONE WAITING FOR HIM!! LET GO-"

"DON'T BUTT IN, WEISS!!" Rin shouted back as he grin. "I'm fine with this. Don't butt into it!! Don't do anything unnecessary!!"

"What...? What are you-?"  
"GOT IT?! No matter what happens, don't butt in!!"

"Hmm... so you desire my 'greed'? Interesting..." Ozpin commented before he drop the Stone of the Philosopher into the wound on Rin's cheek. When it the wound, Rin begun to scream in pain as his body begun to shrew red eletrically before he fell into his mind while his own body was changing. Inside of his own mind, he was falling through a pit full of screaming soul that are in pain and despair before the face of a Deathstalker appear through the screaming souls... which none other than Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker.

Mammon then accept Rin's body. His body then arch up as it was finally finished. There was silence for a moment before he made a cough and got up as Weiss asked. "Rin?"

"Wha? Ahh, you must mean the owner of this body." Then he begun to laugh as it was none other Mammon himself as he spoke. "This is a pretty nice body!! Thanks for birthing me, old whatever gender you are, doc!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll got another plan! I'll post 2 chapters once in a while on FF so I can load more chapters later! So you're have to look on A3O to look at the chapter.  
> Weiss: All because you like your A3O account more?  
> Ruby: I guess it more sense? And also... OZPIN IS THE BAD GUY?!  
> Me: Yes. And also, no more omakes.


	64. Chapter LVII

_Earlier in Rin's body..._

Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker, himself spoke to Rin.

" **BWHAHAHAHAHAHA~! What the hell is a brat doing here? Oh well. Let me have your body. I'll put it to good use.** " Mammon told Rin.

"Fine... it's all your!" Rin yelled.

" **Use it- wait... What?** " Mammon said as he was both surprised and confused by this.

"I'm saying I'll accept you!" Rin shouted.

" **...** **Wouldn't people normally be against it?** " Mammon said as he does make a point.

"I am the man who will become Xanth's emperor. Waht would I do if I don't have enough room to accept 20 to 30- GAH!!"

Then 2 souls stab through Rin as Mammon was amused by this. " **This kid sure talk big about an emperor!** "

"That's right... to become emperor... I came to this kingdom to obtain the Philosopher's Stone... the Philosopher's Stone itself hold the sercet to imortal- GAH!!" Rin said before he was then suddenly interrupted by a soul stabbing through, but Rin then grab the bit it off as he spoke to the Divinus Truci. "Didn't they say that i'd aquired great power? And they're even bothering to put it in this body!! THEY'RE FULFILLING MY WISHES!!"

Mammon then chuckle at this as he was sorta impress before he spoke. " **I like a guy who's so decisive! Looks like I can get along with you!! But I won't care what happens to you or your soul, you know?! You sure you won't regret it?! If you're going to quit, then now's the tim-!!** "

"IF I RETURN EMPTY-HANDED, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FACE THE RESTAINER WHO SERVED ME TO THE POINT OF CUTTING HER OWN ARM OFF!!!!!" Rin shouted at Mammom. Mammon was took surprised before Rin continue to speak. "Power..."

" **Ah?** "

"I want power... to obtain... to protect... to restain... I need absolute power...!" Rin said before he shouted at the Greed of the Deatstalker himself. "I KNEW THE RISKS FROM THE BEGINNING!! COME MAMMON, THE GREED OF THE DEATHSTALKER!! I'LL ACCEPT YOU!!"  
Mammon was completely surprised by that, but soon was impressed by Rin as he spoke to the human. " **That's greed... I like it. Well then... you'll have to show me.... JUST HOW PREPARED YOU ARE!!!** "

Mammon then accepted Rin's body.

* * *

 

_In the present..._

The reborn Mammon, in his new body, stand up as the back of his left hand show his purple-colored chest of his Aratron symbol as he grin to himself like the greedy bastard he is.

" **Aww, you gone and succeed.** " Leviathan deadpan as he spoke to the newly reborn Mammon in his new powerful body. " **And now that the form of that cheeky brat is left... you disgust me, Mammon.** "

"You're looking pretty repulsive youself." Mammon insulted back at the giant Divinus Truci.

" **Bastard...** "

"Mammon is reborn~! Congratulation~! Nice to meet you~!" Beelzebub spoke very happily to the newly reborn Mammon before he point to Leviathan. "I'm Beelzebub~! That's Levithan~!"

"Beelzebub and Leviathan... I see... nice to meet you my brothers by soul..." Mammon said to them before he turn to face Ozpin. "and also..."

Then he kneel before him. "Doc, i'm grateful for birthing me."

"Hm. I will gradually introduce to you to your remaining brothers." Ozpin spoke to Mammon.

"Mammon, you say..." Weiss said before she asked. "You mean you're that Mammon?"

"Ah? Who's 'that'?" Mammon asked.

"You don't remember?" Weiss said.

"You know, at a bar called Golden Stringer in Wammerfell." Ruby said.

"Which Mammon was that?"

"The one that preceed you." Ozpin told Mammon.

"Ahh! I see... sorry, but i'm a different Mammon from the one you knew."

"Rin is...?" Yang asked.

"Is this Rin guy a friend? He was sure an interesting kid. He accepted me easily." Mammon said as he grin. "Sorry, but Mammon got this container now."

Mammon then went on laughing as RWBY were shocked of what they just heard.

"It's a lie..."

"He told us not to butt in..."

"no, there's got to be a chance..."

"Is he the type to be taken over so easily?!! ANSWER ME RIN!!!!"

That was when they heard a explosion sound and turn to look at the door where they saw one of the chimera grimms standing at the door, which confused them, before it fall to it's side dead as Pyrrha and Skye appear behind it.

"Pyrrha?!" Weiss said.

"And the woman who got in the way back then?!" Ruby said. Skye suddenly look at Ozpin and was shaking fear as she is sensing something from his current body before Pyrrha ask out of concern.

"What's wrong?"

'I don't like it.... that person... I don't like it..." Skye said as she descript Ozpin to her. "She's a human, but she's not a human at the same time...!!"

"Hmm... indeed. None of them are either humans or faunus." Pyrrha said. That is when May run across the room and jump into the arms of Skye, who cried tears of joy and relief.

"MAY!! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

"I don't really get it, but isn't it a touching reunion?" Mammon commented, causing the other Divinus Trucis in the room to look at him. Pyrrha was silent as she was wondering who is the person in Ruby's body before she look at RWBY and spoke one of their name.

"Ruby Rose."

"EH?! Where?! Where is Ruby Rose?!" Skye quickly asked.

"There, over there."

"She's not here, anywhere!"

"I'm saying that's her. That huge boob beowolf is Ruby." Pyrrha told Skye as she point with her right arm.

"I heard what you just say just now." Weiss said as she growled in anger. Skye's were alll, but now instantly shattered before she cried tears of sadness as she shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY AROUND A MAIDEN'S PURE HEART, YOU HUGE BOOB TALL BEOWOLF!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU GRAIN OF RICE GIRL?!!" Weiss shouted in anger at what she called her girlfriend.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" Ruby shouted in confusion. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"It's the grimm hybrid I miss out eating on." Beelzebub commented.

"Hmm..."

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha ask Skye out of concern.

"Feeling yver down-hearted."

"If I remember correctly, she's the one who then recently keeps getting in our way with her newfound powers." Ozpin said.

" **Idiots! To think she'd come jumping in these circumstances! Get rid of her and her partner, Beelzebub!** " Leviathan told Beelzebub.

"Okay~!" Beelzebub said happily before he charged at Pyrrha as he attempt to bite her down, but Pyrrha just used her right arm and semblance to faceplam Beelzebub, stopping him and injuring him. They were took by surprised by that before Skye spoke in anger.

"Unforgivable... walking all over an maiden's heart and even kidnapping May on the top of that..." Skye said as she growled in anger before she took out 10 of her kunai as she shouted. "DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

Then threw the 5 kunai on a slab of stone before clap her hand together and put them on the other 5 kunai, sending a stone-made fist into Leviathan, which took Ozpin by surprised, as it well breaking RWBY free of their encasement and they made a run for it with Blake carrying Yang by her arms due to the fact that she was injured already as Ruby ask herself. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!!"

"I don't know!! But... this is our chance to get out of this... PYRRHA!!" Weiss shouted, which gain Pyrrha's attention, before she told her the truth. "I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT THE FALL OF BEACON!! THE ONE WHO WAS BEHIND IT WAS.... NONE OTHER THEN OZPIN HIMSELF AND THE ONE WHO TRIGGER IT WAS A DIVINUS TRUCI CALLED LEVIATHAN!! THESE GUYS WERE THE ONES INSTIGATED THE FALL!! THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!! THEY EVEN THE ONES THAT CAUSED THE CRIMSON SAND MASSARCE!!"

Pyrrha was shocked of what she just as everything went silent... until she spoke in a calm tone of anger as she walk toward the Divinus Truci.

"It seems Ozpin... I'll have to ask you to explain it in details. Now tell me, for what purpose did you choose to slaughter people in the Crimson Sand Massarce and the Fall of Beacon? The students you trained, the hunters that respect you, and the people that trusted you... the ones you lied to them? Depending on your answer, I will send-" Pyrrha said in a tone of calm anger before Beelzebub attempt to attack from behind her back, but Pyrrha grab his face and use her semblance to rip Beelzebub from the inside before she throw to the aside as she spoke in anger. "No. You don't deserve to stand alongside the fallen hunters you lied to! Your only solace from my wrath will be DAMNATION! THINK OF YOURSELVES AS UNDERSERVING OF REST!!"

Pyrrha then slam her right arm into the ground and use her semblance to caused the metal breath the floor to break, causing the dust to explode, causing debris to be flying everywhere as Pyrrha fight Leviathan. Skye and May dodged the debris while Mammon was looking on the fight between Pyrrha and Leviathan from a rock on top. "Ohh, nice, nice. That Pyrrha girl is pretty good despite being inferor compared to a Divinus Truci."

"What are you doing, Mammon? Remove the outsiders." Ozpin said as he told Mammon, who soon jumped off the rock.

"Yeah, yeah... but, sorry doc." Mammon said as he smile as he see Weiss standing on top of a rock. "Seems this girl is first."

"I won't believe it, Rin." Weiss said.

"Don't mix things up. I am Mammon!" Mammon said as he transformed both of his hands into Deathstalker pinchers, but unknown to them, Skye and May run past them before they notice Mammon's new body.

' _Isn't he Rin of the Yao clan?_ ' Skye thought.

"A GIRL~!!" Beelzebub shouted happily, startled Skye and May and causing them to comedic cry in tears of fear before Beelzebub attempt to chomped on them. "SOFT MEAT~!!"

"NOOO!!!" Skye yelled as she dodge Beelzebub's bite before they ran for their lives as he chased after them as Beelzebub was chomping down. While in the insanity of the fight, Ozpin look at Pyrrha and notice something about her semblance before he appear right in front of her as he spoke to her.

"You haven't fully unlocked your enhanced semblance, Pyrrha?" Ozpin said. Pyrrha's respond is to grab Ozpin by the face with her right arm and use her semblance. However, he took no damage from her, which shock Pyrrha, as he didn't seem to fazed by it. "I guess not."

Ozpin then send a wave of red eletrically at Pyrrha, who was able to manage to get out of the way in time, as she was thinking. ' _What the-?! He still could use that power without even showing any signs of movement?! If I had retreat a moment later, my entire body would have been torn to pieces!!_ '

"Pyrrha!!" Skye shouted before she was swiped by Beelzebub and is sent flying into a slab of stone. May growled at Beelzebub as he loomed over them before Skye spoke to May. "May... Run..."

"I'm digging-"

Ruby then kicked Beelzebub in the left leg, tipping the creep over before she grab Skye, who is pressed against her huge boobs, and run as Blake (who is carrying the knockout Yang), May, and BigFoot run along side with her before May then jumped on Ruby's shoulder as Skye spoke to her. "... I don't ever recall asking for help..."

"Why are you saying such soft things?! They don't show mercy to anyone who's not useful to them!!" Ruby told Skye. They run through the door of the room and head toward where the enterance that Beelzebub took them through, only to find many kinds of grimms and chimera grimms blocking the way. That was when Pyrrha skidded behind into their backs with her right arm bleeding. "Pyrrha!!"

"Didn't you escape outside?" Pyrrha asked as Leviathan and Beelzebub block the other way out, trapping them.

"Well, this is reality! I can't just go through a grimm horde while carrying a person!" Ruby told Pyrrha before she ask her. "Can you take this girl and escaped?"

"You're saying you're letting me escape? The enemy of Jaune's older sister? If you're going to do anywa-"

"YEAH, LIKE I'D KNOCK YOU DOWN RIGHT HERE LIKE THE LAST TIME! But right now, getting this woman to safety comes first!"

"... What will you do?"

"I don't know, but it seems to me, Weiss, Blake, and Yang that we're precious lives. Even if we stay here, we probably won't get killed here."

"... Unfortunately, in my current condition, it's impossible to break through the horde while protecting Skye. I have my hands fulled with myself and I have no intention of returning to the surface."

"Eh?"

Pyrrha then put her right arm into the waterway to cause to boil, causing steam to cover the passway, as Pyrrha rip a pipeline full of dust, spilling dust into the air, before using her right arm to scape the ground with a pipe, causing a few amount of sparks, causing an explosion to occur in the tunnel and blast through into the room where Ozpin was standing, in which he took no damage as he just cough at this. When the smoke is clear, Pyrrha disappear without a trace while Blake and Yang took cover behind BigFoot from the explosion as Ruby is no longer holding Skye in her arm as she disappear without a trace as well as she spoke to herself as her wounds were regenerating from the explosion. "Jeez! She could have said rash like that."

Leviathan then grab Ruby and smash her into the wall before he spoke to her in anger as he was in a piss off mood. " **Where is she?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!** "

"I don't know!! I only saw her jumping into the waterway-"

" **BEELZEBUB!! Follow her by her scent-** " Leviathan told Beelzebub, only for him to notice that he was lying on the ground and is not regenerating from his wounds from the dust explosion, before he growl in anger at this as he knew what it meant. " **YOU IDIOT! You died too much! You don't anymore regeneration powers!** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the room..._

Weiss kick Mammon in the chest, which was blocked by his own 'Ultimate Shield' semblance, before he attempt to strike her, but Weiss block several strikes before she ducked under and flip jump as she kick Mammon in the cheek, which was block by his semblance again, before Weiss then tip him over as she spoke to him. "YOU FRIGGIN MORON! What about your own kingdom?! WHAT ABOUT RAN FAN?!"

Mammon didin't react in time as Weiss punch him right in the right side cheek of his face. She notice blood from his mouth before he punch her under the chin and grab hold of Weiss by holding her left arm while putting his legs on her chest before he told Ozpin as Leviathan enter the room while holding Ruby, Blake, and Yang as BigFoot followed before dropping Beelzebub by him. "Hey doc, I got her!"

"Go above, Leviathan." Ozpin said as he order Leviathan as he examine Beelzebub's injuries on his body. "Take these 4 to Sathanus."

" **Jeez, doing unneeded things like that. If you'd stay obedient, we wouldn't have to do this, you know. Come on, walk.** "

"Weiss...?" Ruby said.

"He's... still in there." Weiss said as she look at Mammon.


	65. Chapter LVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: So this chapter is shorter because a lot of cut into it?  
> Me: Yup.

"So you've exhausted your stone's regenerative powers. But do not worry Beelzebub." Ozpin told Beelzebub before he stab his right hand through his body and grab Beelzebub's Stone of the Philosopher before pulling it out, causing Beelzebub's now old body to slowly vaporize into the air. Ozpin then look at Beelzebub's Philosopher's Stone as he spoke to himself. "I'll shall make you anew. With your memories as they are."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

RWBY were taking a shower in the Vale Central Command Center, with Ruby and Weiss shower with each other while Yang and Blake are shower with each other, all while BigFoot just wait for them inside of the bathroom with them as they spoke to each other.

"I can't believe that Ozpin, all this time... was the bad guy and the one who stole Ruby's body." Yang said.

"We all do, Yang. We all do, Yang..." Weiss said. They were silent for a while as they shower with each other before Ruby spoke.

"If Ozpin is planning something... we going to have to stop him, no matter what. Even if we have to destroyed my original body." Ruby said.

'What?! But Sis! It's your body, after so long searching for it or trying to get a new body, you just want to destroyed i-" Yang said before she was interrupted by Ruby.

"If we have to stop him! My original body doesn't matter anymore. If it we have stop him from whatever he is planning..." Ruby said.

"But sis..." Yang said before the 3 of them suddenly notice May on top of BigFoot before they spoke in unison. "Why is that white dog here?"

"The girl is inside of BigFoot." Ruby answered, which cause Yang to freak out and yelling gibbish before Leviathan suddenly burst in with his soldier form.

" **WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!** "

Leviathan then saw all 3 of Team RWBY's naked form. They were silent before all of them let out a horrifying scream.

* * *

 

_Later..._

RWBY and BigFoot were walking down the hall of the building as they were followingRWBY are whispering to each other.

"What do we do about the weird woman?" Weiss asked.

"Well, whatever we do, we have to get her to a doctor because she's injured..." Ruby said.

"But where do we take her?" Yang asked.

"To Dr. Knox's place?" Blake suggest.

"We have to try not to cause any trouble for anybody." Weiss said before Leviathan stop at a door.

" **Now it's up to Sathanus to figure out what to do with you guys. Get in.** " Leviathan told them as he open the door for them. When they enter the room, they saw that Winter is with them.

"Winter!" Weiss said.

"Hey, Weiss." Winter said.

"So... what happen?"

"Well, 1st Lt. Jarek is, apparently, now the General's assistant and sercet bodyguard."

"What?!" Weiss said in shock before she thought about this new arrangment. ' _That make her practically a hostage for him._ '

"And it's not just about 'parts' of the council members of Vale, either." Winter continue to explain to her little sister. "All of them are pitch black like grimms."

RWBY knew what Winter meant as all of the council members are into this as they sit down as they all think about the same thing at once. ' _General- No... Divinus Truci... In this room, apart from us, is the general of the armies of Vale. One man. One sword for a weapon. It seems that he is confident of beating us, even if faced off against 4 fully trained offical huntresses and 1 fully trained specalist._ '

There was silent in the room... before Skye's groaning was heard, which confused General Luke Richard, before Ruby and Blake cover up her sound with them pretending to be having a coughing fit before Weiss spoke to the general. "Before, when I was hospitalized, you came to see me, didn't you? At that time, I didn't think you were really that kind of person at all. You really had me fooled."

"Of course, to us, you are precious sacrifices. Do not bother with unnessary affairs." General Luke Richard told them. "Just behave yourselves until the time comes. If you do that, you will come to no harm."

"Are you planning on using the ones that we care about as hostage?" Weiss ask the Divinus Truci. General Luke Richard was silent before he spoke.

"If it will get you to behave, then yes." General Luke Richard answered her question. "You maybe all dismissed."

RWBY and Winter got up from their chairs and head to the door. However, Winter then spoke to General Luke Richard. "General, I got one question?"  
"What is it colonel?"

"Were you the one who killed Ren?"

"... No. It was not I." General Luke Richard answer the Atlas colonel's question. Winter knew she won't get much answers from him as she remain silent before he spoke to RWBY, who were going with BigFoot. "Ah, RWBY. Wait a moment."

"Huh?"

General Luke Richard then suddenly pull out his sword and stab through the storage space of BigFoot. It shocked RWBY before he pull out his sword and see no blood as Weiss ask him. "Is there something...?"

"No, you may go."

RWBY, BigFoot, and Winter walked out of the room and walk through the hall. When they got far away enough from the General's office that RWBY breath in relief and fear of what has just happen. ' _So close!!!_ '

' _The sword was right above my head...!!_ ' Skye thought as she and May cring to each other in fear of what just happen.

"Winter! Give us Dr. Knox's place!" Weiss ask her sister.

"Huh? Sure..." Winter said as she write down before she give it to her little sister before she ran off.

"Thanks, Winter!" Weiss shout at her older sister as she and the rest of RWBY ran through the hall while BigFoot was keeping pace with them.

"What the hell was that about...?" Winter said to herself as she wonder what's with RWBY before she remember and realized something. "Oh no!! Lt. Jarek!!"

Winter quickly ran outside of the building and head to where the car was parked. When she got there as she was nearly out of breath... there was the macho metal giant that was Adem in his X-01 body standing guard by the SUV before he ask Winter. "Your complexion is rather sickly, Colonel Winter."

"Is there an soldier in existance who would a good complexion after seeing a metal macho giant tumbling doll standing in a place where he's or she's suppose to meet a solider who was on duty?" Winter deadpan before she look around and see that Jarek is no where in sight as she think to herself. ' _Of course, not even an idiot would stay up all night just waiting around... could it be that general already called her...? Shit! Please be safe... somehow!_ '

"Colonel!" Jarek said from behind Winter, which surprised her as she turn to look at her as she spoke to her.

"So you are safe!"

"You were so late that I thought something has happen to you!" Jarek said in concern before she realized something and return to her soldier personality. "Eh? Ah! Forgave me! Lt. Jarek, sir! Currently returning from washing my hands, sir! I give you my deepest gratitude, Adem, for taking my place for just a little while even as you were just walking about..."

"Not at all, not at all." Adem said.

"So you didn't run off?" Winter asked.

"Just from who exactly did I once hear 'never give up, no matter what happen'?" Jarek asked, which cause Winter to smiled at this as she head to the SUV.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

After confirming that everyone they care about is safe, RWBY let out a sigh of relief. "That is a relief..."

"Good for you." Mammon said who was suddenly behind them, which cause them to scream and see that it was Mamon, with some new clothing style.

"RIN?!"

"I already told you, I'm Mammon." Mammon said.

"... What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Hm. Rin. That was you called him? I was asked by your chum." Mammon said as he give them a bandage with symbols on them.

"Letters? What it say?"

"Hell if I know. Can't read it. Give this to a woman who is waiting for him, he says."

"... I don't know where she is."

"He said to give it to her."

"Wouldn't you just follow us to deliver this to her and then kill her?"

"Like i'd do something like that. Beside, fighting women is not my hobbies. Just have faith i'm not lying. Later, i'm counting on you." With that, Mammon walk away from them. They were silent before Yang called out.

"Hey, Rin!"

"It's Mammon." Mammon called out.

* * *

 

_Later... at Knox's house..._

"It's not like her is in danger from a mere bruise." Knox told Ruby of Skye's condition.

"Thank goodness." Ruby said as she sighed in relief.

"NO! Don't thank goodness!! Increasing the numbers of my patient on a whim like that!! The girls have the bed and the sofa, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?!" Knox angrily shouted, which cause Ruby to rapidly apologize to him before Ran Fan suddenly came into the room.

"Ran Fan! You should be sleeping!" Ruby said worryingly.

"Young master... the young master is not with you?" Ran asked.

"It's okay, he's alive. He entrusted us with this message." Ruby said as she give the message from Rin.

"What are those symbol? Can't read 'em." Knox said. When Ran read them, she collapse on the floor as she cried in relief against the message, which worry Ruby.

"Ran Fan?!"

"It reads 'I have obtain the Philosopher's Stone'. He did it... with this, our trible will... We must return to our country at once and tell everyone... where is the young master?" Ran ask Ruby. Ruby was silent to her, which cause her to ask worryingly. "Why are you quiet...? Did something happen? You say he is alive... then why did you not bring him here?! Answer me, Ruby! WHERE IS THE YOUNG MASTER?!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the top of the Vale Central Command Center..._

Mammon was looking at the area of the building before General Luke Richard, now using is real alias of Sathanus, spoke to him. "How does your body feel, Mammon?"

"... You're Sathanus, right?"

"That is correct."

"It's in very good condition, but the best of all? This is the body of a real prince!" Mammon said as he explain it to him. "He's really interest, this guy. He wanted to gain the imperial power of his kingdom so badly that he chose to accept me. That prince becoming the true emperor is something to consider."

"... He cast off the burden of protecting his country and its people... fool. He lost everything to his greed. Silly human prince." Sathanus commented.

"Stop caring. Don't underestimate humans or faunus." Mammon said, which cause Sathanus to give an surprised 0_0 look on his face as Mammon told him. "Here's why; this guy is vigilantly waiting for his chance to hijack me."

Sathanus was silent... before he slightly chuckle at this before he walk away and spoke. "So, you're saying that body would even swallow a monster. A greed of someone truely knows no bound!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underground..._

Pyrrha killed one of the grimms as she was crawling and walking through the air ventilations system as she think to herself.

' _Well, this is a little wider..._ ' Pyrrha thought before she remember what Weiss has told her. ' _Why was it necessary to cause the fall of Beacon? And Ozpin... what is he planning here under neath the earth?_ '

"Who's there." Someone spoke, which cause Pyrrha to look down through the vent and saw Dr. Irvin down there as he asked. "Is someone up there?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now done, time to look at a couple of the chapter that goes back to the Crimson Sand Massacre.


	66. Chapter LIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: So we going to heard the story of the Crimson Sand Massarce... from my sister.  
> Me: Why yes.  
> Weiss: Great.

"The General is a Divinus Truci?!" Adem said in shock of what he just heard. He was silent as Jarek drove the SUV to the TACS _Olypmic_ before he ask Winter. "What will you do, Colonel Winter Schnee?"

"Well for starter, the fact that the General of Vale revealed such an important sercet to me, it implies that 'even if you defeat me, there is still something bigger behind me'." Winter said before she turn to face them. "I'm being tested. Isn't it an honor?"

"... They're giving us a surprising amount of room." Jarek commented.

"Who knows? Just... through it was the very same when I fought that Divinus Truci Beowolf, Asmodeus." Winter said. "When I, a speicalist of Atlas, am a mere human with a unique kind of semblance."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Knox's place..._

Ran Fan is laying in bed and breaths at this as Ruby was sitting behind her after she explain to her what happen to Rin before she spoke to her. "I see... the young master accept the Stone of the Philosopher..."

"Sorry... if we stopped him-"

"I don't have any intention of blaming you 4. I am angry at myself for not fulfilling my role as a guard." Ran said. She was silent before she spoke to herself. "Is the young master... he is still in the one called Mammon? How could a follower be resting on her own when the master is holding out on his own. Ruby! I want an prosthesis arm right away! Please introduce me to any mechanic that specialize in prosthesis!

"Right away?! But rehabilition takes a lot of times!"

"I'll get through it with willpower."

"Before that, they won't perform surgery until you have gain a certain degree of strength!"

"I'll get through it by begging."

"But it took Yang for 6 months to move her prosthesis freely!"

"Then it'll be a half... If it took her 6 months! Then i'll do it in 3 months!"

"... Oh, great. She won't budge with those eye." Ruby said to herself. "She's like sis."

"WHAT?! Don't compare me with that bimbo of a sister of your!" Ran angrily said while Ruby just chuckle at her own joke.

"I got it. I'll introdue to one as soon as possible." Ruby said. "I'll go get you some food from Dr. Knox."

That was when Ruby notice Skye at the frame of the door before she spoke to her. "You... was it Skye? Are you alright being awake?"

"Skye...?"

Skye then pull out a kunai and threw it at Ran, who block it with a book. Ruby was shocked and confused of what is going on. "WHAT?!"

"Indeed, you live up to the name of a guard in the Yao clan." Skye said.

"You're the Grimmwalker?" Rin ask as Ruby was confused about what is going on.

"What awful manner you have." Skye said as Ruby was even more confused of what is going on.

"Small talk from a witch." Rin said as Ruby is now even more confused of what is going on

"So you're here for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"That's right."

"What a good time to meet a opponent." Ran said as she pull out her own kunai as she got out of bed.

"Indeed." Skye said as she pull out her own kunai.

They were standing there in silent before they drop their kunai and begun kissing each other, which cause Ruby to be confused and give up on logic. "Okay... WHAT????!!!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"Are you a civilian?" Pyrrha asked.

"Are you from outside?" Dr. Irvin asked. "How did you get this far in here?!"

"First tell me your background. Who are you? What are you doing undeground?" Pyrrha asked. Dr. Irvin look around to make sure that no one was listening before he spoke.

"I'm a doctor called Nivni." Dr. Irvin answered. "I want to know the situation outside. It's okay the watch guard won't come back for a while."

Pyrrha then burst open the vent and jump down in front of Dr. Irvin. He was shocked of what he saw with his very own eyes. "You're Pyrrha Nikos! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"That what they say..." Pyrrha said. Dr. Irvin was so shocked that he begun to laugh at this until he brought himself under control before Pyrrha ask him. "Why is a doctor here? Are you being confined?"

"Yes. They were forcing me to work with them. And from now on, i'll be used again." Dr. Irvin said.

"They? You mean those things called the Divinus Truci? What are they? They're supposed to know everything about the Fall of Beacon. And Ozpin was the one who created them?"

"Yes. It seems they and their creator are moving this kingdoms and the other kingdoms from the shadows with overwhelming powers that no human or faunus can even match and strange technique. Being... unable to do anything, but stay captured here, I hate myself for being useless..."

"If you don't want to sides with them, fight them. I'll let you outside and exposed their deeds to the public."

"I cannot do that!! ... They taken a town hostage. Before, I hid my status and lived in the town the east of Vale beside the mountain. They've taken hold of that place. If I try to escape or try to commit suicide, if I do anything unnessary, they're threaten to destroyed the entire city. No, it's not a threat. They'll do it without a doubt. Please don't bring me outside. So I have something to ask of you... please kill me. My real name is Ichabod Irvin. I am the researcher who recreated the Philosopher's Stone and participated in the Crimson Sand Massarce conflict. My research took the lives of many. I am your enemy. If I refuse to cooperate with Ozpin and the Divinus Truci or choose my death, they will destroyed the town of Sleepy Hallow. And if I continue living like this, i'll be probably participate in experiments known as 'sacrifice' at the cost of many lives. So please kill me. If it's made so that I was killed by an intruder from the outside, the hostages wouldn't matter and if the 'sacrifice backup candidate like me were to die, it would hinder their plans... perhaps it could delay them at least. The fact you, the killer the entire time, would come in a situation when I cannont do anything by myself can only be described as luck. Pyrrha. I can see a vengeance in you. Please kill me!! Right here!! Right now!! With my death, I can pay them back!!"

Pyrrha then grab Dr. Irvin's face and smash him against the floor before she spoke to him. "I still haven't heard everything about the Fall of Beacon!! What did those bastard plan that?!! Tell me everything, Dr. Irvin!! Before this right arm of mine destroyed you!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Weiss is..._

"It's pitch black. I slept too much." Weiss mutter to herself as she wake up. ' _Ruby hasn't come back yet. And Blake and Yang are out on a date. Guess i'll go to Dr. Knox's place... or I could talk to Winter since I haven't talk to her much._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at the TACS Olypmic..._

Winter was taking a shower in the room that she and Jarek sleep in before she heard Black Hayata barking, causing her to turn off the shower and walk outside of the bathroom before she heard Weiss' voice. "Winter! It's me, Weiss!"

"Weiss? What is it at this hour?"

"I thought I could talk to you in person since we don't talk very much with each other."

"It could've been anytime." Winter mutter to herself before she spoke to Weiss. "Could you wait a little, i'll be out soon!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have to cut one of the part out and improvish because I was out, so I has to make up for lost time by cutting it short.  
> Weiss: But of course, you're excited to type about the Crimson Sand Massarce, right?  
> Me: Yup!


	67. Chapter LX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: So this one will be short?  
> Me: Yeah, pretty much...  
> Ruby: Well, at least we don't need to wait for long.  
> Me: Yeah.

Winter was standing at the door with a blank look on her face when she look down and saw Black Hayata has put his right front paw on Weiss' face as she was laying flat on the floor before she spoke to her little sister. "Uuuhhhh... Weiss?"

"Don't worry, i'm fine!" Weiss muffled under Black Hayata's paw before he got off of Weiss as his master said 'bad' him as Weiss got up from the floor before she ask her sister. "So... do you have time to talk with me?"

"Sure. After all, Jarek is preparing her weapon of being the bodyguard." Winter said as she let Weiss. Soon, they have tea with each other. They were silent until Winter ask her little sister. "So you and Ruby..."

"Eh?"

"How's your sex life going?" Winter asked, which cause Weiss to spit take the tea like a geyser at poor Black Hayata to the point he nearly drown in it before she look at Winter with a look of embarrassment as Black Hayata was really wet before Weiss' face became really red.

"WINTER! NOT INTO THAT YET!" Weiss shouted in embarrassment at this conversation as she and Black Hayata shook their heads.

"Sorry about it." Winter said. There was silent between them before Weiss ask something.

"So... um... Winter..."

"Yes?"

"I... really want to know the Crimson Sand Massacre conflict. Since I figure that Ironwood must participate in it."

"... Yes, he did. He told what happen in that conflict when he was there. I guess i'll tell you..."

* * *

 

_23-21 years ago... somewhere in the east side of Vacuo..._

A young man, who was a faunus, was speed walking through the town until he got to his older brother's house before he enter it. "Brother! Are you there? Brother- again?"

"Ahh, you found me." The young man's brother, who was a human, commented.

"At a time where we and this town is being held hostage by these... animals, who called themselves freedom fighter for the faunus." The young man said. "Such lies about this... and you're doing that!"

"I understand that." His brother said to him. "But look at this. It's something call 'Rentanjutsu'. The things I ordered from the band of dealers in the north finally arrived. Boy, this is really interesting."

"Brother..."

"I understand what you think about me going against our religion, but our world is constantly changing, no matter what our people says." His brother said. Decide that he has a enough of this, the young man left his brother's house. As he walk by, he saw grave of people who have attempt to rebel against the group, but failed as their love ones cried over their graves.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere in a large airship off the coast of Vacuo..._

The councils members of both the Kingdom of Vale council and the Kingdom of Atlas were talking to other about the Crimson Sand Massacre.

"It would be inadvisable to drag this out any longer."

"Guerrilla warfare is their speciality; there's nothing more troublesome."

"Well then, let us start with cleaning up at our feets." General Luke Richard, who was not the General of the Armies yet at this time, suggest. "We initiate order No. 3066. Time to bring the conflict to a end. As the civil war will soon end."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: So we're going into the next part in the next chapter?  
> Me: Yup. And I can't wait for it.


	68. Chapter LXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: So shall we get started with this?  
> Me: Yep.  
> Ruby: Oh yeah!

A couple of prisoners were put into a symbol in the middle of the room as 49, Asmodeus, and a couple of scientists were looking on before the symbol suddenly glowed and the prisoner scream in agony and pain before their eyes roll up into their skulls and fall down died on the symbol as their souls were used to create one of the Philosopher's Stone. It is in the hands of the scientist known as Dr. Irvin.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the east of Vacuo..._

Both the Vale and Atlas soldiers were firing upon the terrorist group with their guns before they saw a huge explosion over the distance, causing them to mumble upon themselves.

"Is that artillery or a specialist?"

"Well, there no known artillery that have been ordered to fired, so most likey it's a specialist."

"So it seems one of the specialist are out beyond that hill."

"Are they really human?"

"They're monsters that kill monsters."

The battle continue to rage on with bullet were firing by firearms and cannon shells and lazer were firing by cannons that look like the French 75 mm field gun 1897 on both sides. Soon, soldiers were pouring into the town and the civilian try to escape, only to discover a wall that surround the town before few leaders of the terrorist that were left behind use a chemical WMD on the town in a mostly successful attempt to take everyone that surround the area with them. The wall was created by none other than Major-rank specialist Adem Antoino, the man that the Automatic Dynamo Experiment Machine (A.D.E.M) is based on, with his semblance and a earth dust as he lean his head against the wall as the scream of civilians were heard behind the wall that he created.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Adem Antoino was walking aimlessly among the dead bodies of the civilians. That is when he heard breathing and turn around to see two people inside of a crumble building. Adem's own emotion was conflicting before he destroyed and made a hole in the wall and told them. "Run away! Hurry!"

They listen to him as they ran through the hole and into the desert... before they were killed by a sudden explosion with his very eyes before he collapse to the ground in shock before a young orange-hair 15 to 17-years old teenager who was also a follow Atlas specialist, who was a prodigy that enter 4 years earlier, named Roman Torchwick, spoke to him. "That was a close one, Major Adem Antoino. To over look that the enemy were disguise like civilians. If anyone else would to see or recongize them, you wouldn't be able to escape a court-material."

Roman then give out a hand to him as he ask. "Can you stand?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at an other town..._

Some of the terrorist were using heavy machine guns and stolen laser weapons to keep the Atlas and Vale soldiers from getting any closer to them along with the use of large flatbed equip with 4 short tracks and 120mm double low recoil cannons that are called "Tapar" and recently-obsolete mechs that was used at the end of the Great War that are called Paladin Mk 50 "Boxer", which look like; an armored box-shaped head/torso with two backward bird-walker type legs with sqaure feets for stability, about 21 meters tall, and are equipped with either two 100mm double heavy machine guns or two 180mm cannons or even both.

"Those bastards..." One of the soldiers comment as he grab out a grenade to throw at them. "I'll blow them away! Take this!"

He attempt to throw it at them, but he was stop when two of the terrorist knock both him and his buddy before leaving them to die from the explosion of the grenade.

"Gah! They're strong!"

"Just one of those terrorist."

"Medic!"

"Hey, retreat retreat!! One of the Specialist are piloting one of the new Paladin MK 95! If you don't get in your ass in the crossfire, then hurry and get the hell out of there!"

There was silent in the town... too silent. The terrorist, along with a few crew of them, about 3 of them that each are; the gunner, the pilot, and the commder, piloting the 3 Paladin. One of the terrorist notice that it was too quiet as he spoke to himself. "It's quiet... too quiet..."

That was when he heard something. "Eh?"

He, along with some of the other terrorist in the area, were killed in an explosion, which was saw by one of the "Boxer" crew, "Boxer" 3, that was equipped with one 100mm double heavy machine guns and one 180mm cannon, and the "Tapar" crew, "Tapar" 3, that were near by a building before they saw a something burst out of the smoke, causing the commander of the "Boxer" 3 to shout in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The mech in question was a Paladin MK 95 "Madcat" (which look like the ironic mech Timber Wolf/MadCat from the Battletech series), an descendent of the Paladin MK 75A "Maraduer" and the Paladin MK 75B "Catapult", but this one have robotic hands over it's ER Large Laser weapon and a thin wire magnetic grappler mounted underneath right hand of the mech and a large machine gun equip with a grenade launcher underneath it. It was standing on a tall skyscaper building, with the "Tapar" 3, in it, as it was scanning the enemy's database. One of terrorist commander of the "Boxer" 2, that was equip with two double heavy machine guns, spoke in disappointment. "They only send one unit? I'm offence."

"He's too close! He's in our blind spot! Take him out!"

"Right! Really! Aim... and FIRE!" The commander shouted to his crew as the pilot move the "Boxer" into position while the gunner aimed it's two double heavy machine guns at the "Madcat" Paladin and fired, but it miss as the "Madcat" move to the side to dodge it's firing and fired it's grappler at the unused water tank of the building as it is gonna use it as a holding point before jumping into the building by breaking the glass window on top of it, where it saw one of the "Tapar" as it was descending as it aim it's huge machine gun at it and it's crew. "DAMNIT! He's in that bombout building!"

"Leave to us! My gunner can guess of where he's falling. Ready! Aimed..." The Command of the "Boxer" 3, that was near building, said as the pilot move the "Boxer" 3 into position and the gunner aimed the one 180mm cannon of the "Boxer" to where the "Madcat" was before the gunner. "There he is!"

The commander then shouted. "FIRE!"

The gunner then fired the cannon at the section of the building where the "Madcat" is falling from. The smoke covered the section as the crew cannot see through one of them, the pilot, ask. "Did we get him?"

The smoke clear and reveal that the "Madcat" is completely unharmed due to the fact it has already stop it's falling before cannon fired it's shell as it aimed it's huge machine gun and fired at the "Tapar" 3, destroying it and killing it's crew. The "Boxer" 3 crew were shock by it and realized what the pilot was before the "Madcat" suddenly landed in the spot where the "Tapar" 3 was and aim it's huge machine at it before firing a grenade at the feet of it and exploded, destroying the "Boxer" and killing the crew along with it after the commander shouted to the rest of the "Boxer" crew 1 and 2 before he was killed. "IT'S A ACE-"

The "Madcat" then jump into the air and fired a smoke grenade from it's huge machine gun, blinding the crew of the "Boxer" 2's vision. "Damnit! We can't see!"

Then they heard the crew of the "Tapar" 2 screaming in fear, which cause the pilot to turn the "Boxer" around, only in time to see the "Madcat" succeeding in destroying the "Tapar" before it use one of it's missile from the right missile pod to fired at the second "Boxer", destroying it and killing the crew along with it, before moving at a fast speed to where the final "Boxer" and "Tapar" are while the third "Boxer" and "Tapar" are firing at the mech, but are missing it. When the "Madcat" got to the area of where they are, it found the "Boxer" 1 is blocking the path to keep it from where the escaping "Tapar" 1 is. The two mechs didn't move a single inch... before the right hand of the "Madcat" suddenly drop to the ground and revealing it's weapon, which took the crew of the "Boxer" 1 by surprised and cause the commander of the "Boxer" to jump off of the mech, but other 2 weren't so lucky as the "Madcat" fired it's laser weapon at the "Boxer", destroying it and killing the crew along with it. The commander now could only look on in horror as the "Madcat" fired a barrage of missiles of all the missile in the left missile pod of the mech at the "Tapar", completely obliterating it. The cockpit of the "Madcat" then open and reveal the pilot, which was none other than young James Ironwood himself, who was 18 at the time, still have part of his body, and was a still student from Atlas academy who joined the Specialist and held the rank of Major at the time of the conflict, before he pull out his revolver, the same one that he used in the academy, and shot the commander of the "Boxer" in the head. James then sit back down in his Paladin and head back to one of base camps that nearby.

* * *

 

_Later... at the one of the base camps nearby..._

"YOU FAUNUS BASTARD AND YOU DAMN GRIMM WHILE!" Coblat Mann howled in rage as he was carry on a stretcher due to his left leg being injured. "YOU DAMN ANIMALITIC BRATS FOR BRINGING THAT DAMN SAND WHALE! How dare you... YOU SON OF A BITCHES!!"

As he was being carry into a medical tent, one of the Vale soldiers, Storch, who was a Major-rank personal in the Vale military at the time, spoke. "Well, if it isn't old man Coblat, a hunter who is not popular with the current generation of hunters."

"Wonder if he's shot?" One of his friend commented.

"If he has a enough to howl like that, he'll be fine." Storch answered. "Good for you, you can go back home where you belong, you crazy old man."

"That old man is a hunter from Vale?"

"I watching those special kind of hunters guys from Atlas called Specialist nearby, and those Specialist guy are incredible. You could say they're like weapon that work on quick turns or they're like cannons. Seriously. Those skills are definitely hunters alright! Scary~!"

That was when Storch saw someone walking by and recongize it was none than James, his childhood friend when he was still in Atlas before he moved to Vale as he was walking away from the hanger where his "Madcat" was at to take a break from the fighting before Storch spoke to him. "JAMES!"

"Storch! So you're here too!" James said happily as he took off his pilot glove to wash his hand and his face in the makeshift sink as he talk to his childhood friend.

"Ohh! Now you're Major James Ironwood now, aren't you?"

"To be more precise, it's a position equivalent of a major. Actually, I only got the quarter and half of it."

"Well, I got a rank of a captain!"

"You become a captain? When?" James ask before he splash water on his face.

"Just now! Out here, people both high and low keep dying. If you gain little credit-" Storch said before he saw Jame washing his face and saw the state of his eyes. "You... got a different look in your eyes."

"... You do too. They're killer's eyes."

"Yeah."

Soon, James and Storch walk out onto the battlefield that was recently won as they talk to each other.

"It feels familier, like it was just a while ago." Storch said. "I saw your eyes were sparkling on the day of the congraduation online! You do sure talked a lot about Atlas' future!"

"Yeah, I sure did." James said... before he move the topic onto a different matter. "About the beautiful future."

"Yeah... that stuff wasn't included in that future. So how's life?"

"Not much. Blast artillery at them, flank them, and kill them single-handedly. Then the rest shoot whoever is left. Just a repetition of that."

"... Do they really plan to continue this until every last of them are killed? Throwing even the specialist out here?"

"... Hey Storch?"

"Hm?"

"This campaign... Don't you think there too many risks and these terrorists took over 13 to 20 towns in this kingdom?"

"I was thinking of that too. These town don't have many resources or any commerical value worth speaking of."

"I... just don't understand it." James said honestly to his friend. That was when suddenly one of the bodies of the terrorist got up and reveal that he was alive as he attempt to kill them from behind... only for a gun shot to be heard before a bullet killed him. That cause James to be worried. "A gun shot?!"

"It's okay, James." Storch said as he told him. "We have the quiet one watching over us. Yeah, it's still nameless sniper with a anti-tank rifle who's a either a human or a faunus of somekind. It's become quite a topic among us. She is still a cabet from the military academy kinda like you, but at any rate, she's got a good arm. It seems she's been brought all the way out here."

As the sniper was looking at them through the scope, she saw James and recongize him.

Later... that night...

As James and Storch were walking through the camp, the soldier point to where the sniper until they came across her as Storch saw her at campfire alone with a hood over her head before he told James.

"There she is..." Storch told James before he walk over to her and spoke to her. "Yo! Thanks for before. You were the one fired that shot, right?"

"Yes." She answered. When she got up and the hood fall off, it was reveal that she is Herz aus Platin, someone James knew before she join the Atlas Academy, before she spoke. "It's been a while James... no, perhaps I should call you Major James Ironwood from now on. Have you begun to remember?"

"... How could I forget..." James mutter as he thought to himself. ' _Ahh, how awful... she's got killer's eyes too..._ '

* * *

 

_A day later..._

A couple of Vale and Atlas commanders with various ranks who knew about what is going on spoke to Dr. Irvin in a building they were using.

"Now, doctor..."

"Show it to us."

Dr. Irvin open the box as he slowly put it down on the table as they were impressed.

"Ohh..."

"The Philsopher's Stone!!"

"Wonderful! Good work, Dr. Irvin. If we have this, the campaign will be finished quickly. We're counting on you, Major Roman. Oh, I haven't introduce you yet to our prodigy of Atlas Academy and the Specialist unit."

"Major Roman O. Torchwick, the 'Clockwork Orange Madbomber'." Roman introduce himself to Dr. Irvin. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor."

* * *

 

_Later..._

Dr. Irvin left the building and walk through the war-torn town before he start to shake and grab his face of thinking of what he has done. That was when a voice spoke to him. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Irvin then look at the medical officer who was Dr. Knox as he spoke to him as he smoked his cigar. "You're Irvin from Vale, right? I've seen you before."

"You are...?"

"Dr. Knox. I'm a shabby doctor."

"A medical officer?"

"Until just a while ago."

"A while-?" Dr. Irvin said before he screaming from a building, which cause him to ask. "What was that?!"

"Gathering data on the effect of dust on the human body... using prisoners..."

"HUMAN EXPERIMENTS?! HERE?!" Dr. Irvin yelled in shock of what he just heard. "You are... a doctor being made to do this things like that?!"

"A doctor... that's right, i'm a doctor, aren't I? On the one hand, there are doctors who flatter the authority and kill people. On the other hand, there are doctors who stick to the unfortunate and continue to let people live. Hey Irvin." Knox ask him. "Why am I killing people when i'm a doctor?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

As the young man's older brother was reading the scrolls and books, he notice something rather unusually that he saw before he has realized it. ' _What...? What is this uncomfortable feeling..._ ' "There something strange going right now...!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: ... Ther's one word I have to say... *start crying* WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!! ;-;  
> Weiss: *panicking* RUBY! DON'T CRY! D8)  
> Me: I let Weiss deal with her... anyway. Note time;  
> I have to improvish a lot of scene. Like using Ironwood and Storch because it make it more depressing. I use a few reference from the mech genre, the "Madcat" is base from the Timber Wolf/Madcat from the Battletech series or that the mech fight is based on the best battle in the entire gundam series. Of all time. I can safety say the mech fight, in my opinion, is the best fight in the entire fusion fic due to much detail I've put into it and serious it is and how much thinking there was in the fight and how much strategy has been put into it.


	69. Chapter LXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: The good is that this is going to be possible short.  
> Ruby: Well, I did like the mech fight scene from the last chapter.  
> Me: Yeah, I consider that to be one of the best chapter I've made.  
> Weiss: Good for you.

"Why did it turn out this way?" The 22 to 26-year old Herz aus Platin ask James this question.

"Because that is the task given to us." Roman answered. "Am I wrong?"

"Are you saying we should accept it? Accepting this brutal scene?" James asked.

"You can't accept your job? Everyone else?"

"If we could, we wouldn't be talking about these things."

"That's right... for example..." Roman said as he point to Herz aus Platin with his finger. "'I am doing this unwillingly.' You're wearing that kind of face."

"That's right... killing someone isn't enjoyable as killing grimms." Herz aus Platin answered.

"Is that so?" Roman said, which confused Herz aus Platin, before he spoke to her. "When you kill a opponent, you can definitely say that you don't think; 'I hit him! Alright.' and hold pride in your skill, that you don't have even a little moment when you feel a sense of achievement in your work, Ms. Platin?"

Herz aus Platin was just... disturb by what Roman has said due to how young he was compare to everyone else here before James grab him by the collar as he spoke to him. "Don't say any more of that!!"

"In my view, you are the ones that I don't understand. To seek justice for a special place like a battlefield is what's strange." Roman said. "Is it heretical to kill with your own semblance? Is it better to kill with a gun? Or is it that you were prepared to kill one or two, but can't bear killing a thousands? When you wore this of your own will, weren't you already prepared? If you don't like it, you shouldn't have worn it in the first place? You moved forward onto this path on your own, why are you playing victim now? If you're going to take pity on yourself, don't kill people on the first place. Don't avert your eyes from death. Look forward. Look at the people you're killing in the face. And don't forget them. They won't forget you either."

That was when a bell was heard, signaling that Roman's break was now over, causing Roman to speak in a happy tone of voice. "Oops. It's time. I must go to work."

"I have go too. Staring today, i'm in section 18." Storch told James. "Bye, James."

"Storch." James said before he ask him. "Why do you fight?"

Storch sadly look at James before he told his old friend his answer. "It's simple. I don't want to die. That's all. The reason is always simple, James."

* * *

 

_Later... at section 18_

"WHY?!! Why must we continue fighting this way?!!" Adem Antonio shouted as he is holding a dead body of a child in his hand as he cried.

"SHUT UP!! STAND UP, ADEM ANTANIO!!" Brigadier General Fessler, a idiotic general from Atlas of Vale origin as the council of that kingdom just thought of him as just a worthless bag of incompetent and just threw him onto the battlefield just so they hope that he'll die in anyways and will even let one of Vale or their soldiers to kill him, yelled in anger at Adem without remorse or sympathy for him as he ordered him. "BASTARD, DO YOU UNDERST AND THESE CIRCUMSTANCES?! STAND!! FIGHT!! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, YOUR COMRADES ARE GOING TO DIE!!!"

Seeing that Adem Antonio is not standing up, B. General Fessler just growled in anger before he shouted at his and Vale's soldiers. "FINE THEN!! YOU FUCKING DAMN COWARD!! CALL IN A SUBSTITUE SPECIALIST!!"

"B-but that's... so sudden!!"

"Agghh... and to think the Gunja district has already been cleared out..."

"With this difference between allies and enemies, it can't be helped, B. General Fessler. And on top of that, now with Major Adem Antonio pulling out, maybe it's better to reframe the plan one more time-"

"CHARGE IN!!" Brigadier General Fessler shouted orders to the soldiers, refusing to listen to one of the other general's adivce. "GO INTENDING TO DIE!! SHOW THOSE ANIMALS THE SPIRIT OF THE MILITARIES!!"

' _... Incompetent fool!!_ ' Storch thought.

' _Does he think falling in charge is a thing of beauty?_ '

"Nah, he just want some credit as soon as possible."

"It seems that Colonel Mosquito's destruction of the Gunja district is already complete and they've moved on to the next one. He's getting impatient."

' _This is no joke._ '

' _Does he think we're just pawns to be used and thrown away?_ '

"LT. COLONEL IRONWOOD'S UNIT HAS ARRIVED!!"

Soon, Lt. Colonel James Ironwood was strolling into the battlefield like a boss, piloting his "Madcat" mech while he is follow by his unit, battalion of mass production "Madcat" mechs following him, before he look to his side and saw the dead bodies of many soldiers aside.

"They're sure killed a lot from our side. So that was the reason I was called in." Lt. Colonel Ironwood said to himself before he spoke to his and the other soldiers over the radio as his mech walk over the trench. "I'll force open the battle line. You guys follow me slowly after."

"Please wait-"

" I AM LT. COLONEL JAMES IRONWOOD! IF I DON'T LEAD THE ATTACK, WHO WILL?!" Lt. Colonel Ironwood shouted over the radio before he aimed his mech's missile pod into the air before firing half of his MIRV-type missiles and rains down destruction upon the terrorist and their equipment. The soldiers from both Vale and Atlas were amazed by this.

"W-woah!!"

"Amazing!!

Soon, his battalion and the other soldiers join into the battle as they are assist the fight along side with him as they fought the terrorist.

"FOLLOW LT. COLONEL IRONWOOD!!"

"GIVE HIM COVER!!"  
"DON'T LET THE LT. COLONEL DIED!!"

As they fight on with their lives, Brigadier General Fessler was looking at the battle from the sideline. "Oh... oh...! All right!"

"We've gotten control of the northern district!"

Brigadier General Fessler said happily. "Good! GOOD! We're pushing them back!! All right!! Keep on pushing forward!! That's good!!"

' _That's good...?_ ' Storch thought with disgusted. ' _Piece of shit!! How many of our soldiers do you think have to died faced with your recklessness?!_ '

They've continue on fighting until a small part of them are left and a white flag was saw by the soldiers. It was one of the leaders of the terrorist and the one in charged of this town was surrendering and want a crease-fire. Brigaider General Fessler was confused of what is going on right now as Lt. Colonel James Ironwood heading to and enter the building with one of the leaders of the terrorist group. "Why did they stop fighting? And who's that?"

"It's the one of the leader and the one in charged of this town." Lt. Colonel James Ironwood told him. "He would like to talk about crease-fire in this town."

"YOU IDIOT!! THIS IS AN EXTERMINATION!! THE ORDERS ARE TO KILL EVERYONE, NO MATTER WHO IT IS!!" Brigadier General Fessler yelled in anger at Lt. Colonel James Ironwood and then barking orders to both the Vale and Atlas soldiers. "WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP FIGHTING?! RETURN TO YOUR STATION!! EXTERMINATE THOSE FLITHY DAMN ANIMALS!! CHARGE!!! HURRY AND BRING DOWN ALL THE DISTRICTS, YOU SCUM!!! WHAT'S WRONG AND HURRY UP!! THE ORDER-"

"Brigadier General Fessler. Haven't you heard?" Lt. Colonel Ironwood interrupted Brigadier General Fessler's speech. "They say that among the casualties on the battlefield, 20% of the officer being killed by their own disgusted subordinaties."

"Wh-"

Lt. Colonel Ironwood then walks up to him and does exactly that by shooting his revolver at his throat and leaving him to slowly and painfully died from his wounds. Everyone was silent before Storch spoke. "... It's a stray bullet."

"It's a stray bullet."

"Hmm, if Brigadier General Fessler is like this, it can't be help. I'll have no choice but take command from now on." Lt. Colonel Ironwood said sarcastically, which the others, even the higher ranks ones, even agree.

"Yes, it can't be helped."

"Please go ahead, Lt. Colonel Ironwood."

"Captain Storch, you take Roe and called a meeting for both the Vale and Atlas Council!" Lt. Colonel Ironwood shouted out orders. "2nd Lt. Bermouth's unit! Quickly carry the injured to the back!"

"Yes sir!"

"Aye aye!"

"Should I... say my thanks?"

"I won't be to accept it yet." Lt. Colonel Ironwood said. It was a couple of hours before both of the council accepted his surrender of the town for a crease-fire.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"It's the Kanda district of one of the last towns being hold by the terrorist. A couple of doctors have stayed on since before the order of the extermination." The new superior of Roman, who is a Vale soldier who knew what is going on, spoke to him.

"Really! That's impressive." Roman commented. "That's good. I like humans or even faunus who stick to their intentions... oh.. excuse me... so that is why this unit at a stand-still?"

"Correct, that is why we need to do... _a special kind of mission for you._ To make it look like an accident."

"That is right. An accident." Roman said with a smile on his.

* * *

 

_Later..._

The young man was just minding his own business when the cannon shots were heard and he realized what is going on. "They have begun their attack...!!"

Roman was overlooking the town on top of the hill before he spoke to himself. "Now then... let's get to work."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Oh shit! Roman's on a rampage!  
> Me: Which is typical of him.


	70. Chapter LXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: I notice that young Roman's behavior is... disturbing...  
> Me: Well, he is base on Alex from Cloakwork Orange.  
> Weiss: Great, that where his inspiration came from

"Ahh, what a nice sound... truely, a nice sound that resonates throughout the depths of the body." Roman said to himself as he look at the Philosopher's Stone he is holding in his fingers with joy on his face before he put in his mouth. "My spinal cord dances in sadness and my ear-drums tremble in delight. And the joy of being able to feel this land where it is always partnered with death... What a fulfilling job!"

Roman then reveal his semblance; he can combust ordinary matter to created imblance of energy, which in result created explosion and the destructible is even more increase with the powers of the Philosopher's Stone as he manage destroyed several blocks of building in one of the area.

"Incredible. That's Major Roman for you! Look at those animal terrorist!! All that..."

"Hmm, not very beautiful..." Roman said before he goes into his self-made speech just for himself. "It's a job make it beautiful!! Make it perfect! Accompied by screaming! Be merciless and overwhelming!!! ... Now let's to the next phase."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the town..._

The young man was running through the town until he came upon his family, about to leave the town. As they were talking, his older brother spoke to him before he give a book to him. "Hey. You hold onto this."

"What's this?" The young man asked.

"It's my research notes." His older brother told him. "I was only able to take this with me. Take it and run away."

"Wait a minute..." The young man said as his older brother put it into his shirt.

"If something were happen to me, my research would go to waste."

"Hey! You should just take it and run yourself!!"

"You're a magnificent warrior who went under strict training. Isn't it more probable for you to survive than me? Look... as soon as i'm thrown into battle, my legs won't stop shaking at this. What a pitful excuse for a older brother."

"Brother..."

That was when their family members saw something on top of one of the building. There, it was none other than Roman, who was smiling at them as he prepare to destroyed this part of town. "A soldier!!"

"No... A SPECIALIST!!"

Roman then put his hands together before putting them down on the building, which cause the ground breath them to begin to combust.

"GET DOWN!!" His older brother yelled before he put himself in between the young man and the combusting ground as the energy was heading toward.

"BROTHER?!" The young man shout before the ground exploded and send a wave of energy, causing him to black out from it. Roman was silent before he begun laughing happily like crazy as the trail of destruction was left behind.

"AAAAAAAATSOUND!! WONDERFUL!! WONDERFUL PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!!" Roman shouted as he happily laugh at the destruction that has caused and made.

* * *

 

_Later..._

The young man, blooded by the explosion and is covered with bandage on some parts of his body, walk to the hill as carry the research notes of his brother before he reach the top of the hill. When he reach the top, he saw his hometown... or rather, was left of it, as there were nothing but destroyed building and districts.

The young man collapse to the ground as he let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of the building..._

Roman was looking through of what remain of the building as he spoke to himself. "Really... this place is a hospital in name only. They're equally lacking in medicane and equipment."

"Major Roman." One of the soldiers spoke to Roman. He show him the bodies of the human doctor couple as he told Roman. "They seem to be the rumored doctor human couple. They were already dead by the time we came here. An faunus might have done it."

"Really, they cause us all this trouble and in the end, it's this."

"What were they thinking? Saving those animals!"

"To fight and kill the enemy is the duty of you soldiers. To save people's lives is the duty of a doctor. These people stuck to their duty. I like people who stick to their purpose." Roman said as he smile and pull out an picture of the male doctor and look at it as he spoke. "What a shame. I wanted to see their faces while they were still alive."

* * *

 

_Later..._

After the news that the Crimson Sand Massarce conflict is over and that they have won the conflict, everyone, both Vale and Atlas, hunters and soldiers, celebrated the victory with a party of drinks. Lt. Colonel James Ironwood was just sitting on the foot of his Paladin MK 95 "Madcat" mech in thought before a part of his battalion, when they were just his company when he was a Major, came up to him. "Lt. Colonel Ironwood. How about a drink?"

Soon, they were talking as Lt. Colonel Ironwood asked. "What are your names?"

"It's Charlie."

"Fabio."

"I'm called Fangs."

"It's Deeno. I'm the youngest out of everyone right here."

"Over here is Aberto. Hey! We're short on alochol!"

"What party are you from?" Lt. Colonel Ironwood asked.

"Look! He doesn't know about us after all!"

"Your party, Lt. Colonel. Through, we're at the tail end, so it can't be helped that you don't know."

"I'm Roger."

"Damino."

"Yeah, this guy just came in recently as an replacement soldier, so of course you wouldn't know him."

"Replacement... That's right... so many has died..." Lt. Colonel Ironwood said as he spoke to himself. "How pathetic... even through I've fought so long, I don't remember the names of my comrades who have supported me very well on the battlefield. I don't remember most names of the subordinates who died, either."

"... Even when you were suffering, you didn't run and leave us behind. With that Paladin of your, you always cut across the battlefield and into the enemy, and didn't let us undelings die in vains. The way your skills and your mech's incredible firepower mowed the enemy was... incredible, no other words can describle it. Because you were there, we didn't die. To us, you are a hero." Then they salute Lt. Colonel James Ironwood. "Thanks to you, this many soldier survived. We're grateful, Lt. Colonel."

Ironwood was silent before he saluted to them as he spoke to them. "You too... thanks for surviving."

With that, they left on various ways of transportation. Lt. Colonel Ironwood was silent before he decide to check for someone in case if she is not gone or not.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"The main battle is finished now. What's left is hunting for the survivors, but we don't need to borrow your power for a thing like that."

"We appreciate your efforts, Major Roman. How was the Philosopher's Stone?"

"One word: Wonderful." Roman said with a smile on his face as he told them. "I was able to ignore the restaint and negative of my semblance and perform it beyond my expections."

"Hm, of course!"

"I'll have your military gains for this time to Atlas."

"Now, give us back the stone. This must be kept secretly stored away."

Roman then look at the Philosopher's Stone as he thought about it for a moment... before he threw it into his mouth and swallowing it as he smiled.

"Wha-what you have done, Roman?!"

"Out!! Spit it out right now!!"

"What are you thinking?!"

"Now with this... you are the only ones who knows that I have a Philosopher's Stone." Roman said with a grin before he use his semblance to kill them all. He walk out of the smoke of the explosion he caused as he laughs at the destruction that he caused before he then slaughter everyone that was there and disappear into the Vacuo desert, never to be seen for months until he reappear in Vale. Leviathan saw everything as he spoke to himself.

" **Nice one, kid. I'm pretty sure we'll make good partners in crime.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Herz aus Platin is at..._

Herz aus Platin was making a grave before Ironwood appear with his "Madcat" and jump out of the cockpit as he spoke to her. "Aren't you going back to Atlas? You'll be left behind."

Then he notice the grave. "It is a comrade?"

"No. A child." Herz aus Platin answered. "He was shot and left behind on the road."

"... Let's go back. The conflict is over."

"The battle isn't over inside of me yet. No... it will probably never ends. To deny, atone, and beg for forgiveness is the arrogance of the those who did the killing."

Ironwood was silent as Herz aus Platin silent cried.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the desert..._

The young man, having lost everything he cared about, was walking through the cruel desert of Vacuo as he mumble to himself. "Must keep my brother's research hidden... must hide in Atlas somewhere... that's right... the base of the Northland Mountian... it's a good place to hide it away...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: That is sad...  
> Weiss: I know, Ruby... but it does explain a lot really...  
> Me: Yeah, I has too shorten it.  
> Yang: HOW COME WE DIDN'T GET TO SPEAK FOR SOME TIMES?!  
> Me: Because it save me a lot of time...  
> Blake: Good for you.


	71. Chapter LXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: Okay, can we have a reappearance now?  
> Me: How the hell should I suppose to know?  
> Blake: He does have a good point.  
> RW: Yup.

There was silent between the two sisters before Winter spoke. "That's it. That's everything that Ironwood told me about."

"... Thanks for telling me about the Crimson Sand Massarce conflict." Weiss said as she got up and left, while her sister Winter waved goodbye to her as Black Hayata bark at her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Dr. Knox's place..._

"It was just one terrible incident after the other." Dr. Knox said. "It was corpse after corpse... I felt like I had no right to call myself a healer. That's how I ended up being a autopsy after the conflict."

He finished his drink and put his cup into the sink before he spoke. "All right... enough of my yammering... you kids get some sleep. Skye. And Ran Fan, I know you're here too. No fighting. I've seen enough people fight to the death."

Skye and Ran Fan were silent before Ruby got up from the table and told Dr. Knox. "Dr. Knox, i'm heading back now. I'm going back now since it's getting late."

"Ok."

"Ruby Rose..." Skye said from the couch. "Thank you so much... for saving me earlier..."

"It was no problem." Ruby said before she left.

* * *

 

_Later... down the streets..._

Ruby was walking down the streets alone before she heard a shout. "Hey Ruby!"

She turn her head around to see Weiss running toward her. "Weiss!"

"I was just at Dr. Knox after you left." Weiss said as she caught up to her and walk with her. "... I heard the story of Ironwood's account of the Crimson Sand Massacre."

"Me too from Dr. Knox too."

They were silent as they walk until Ruby spoke. "It's like Fall of Beacon all again."

"I know." Weiss mournfully said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... under the city of Vale..._

Pyrrha was sitting on the bed in silent after Dr. Irvin told her everything about the Crimson Sand Massarce before she spoke to herself. "I see... so that why that man told me about it while I was undercontrol of Adam to kill him... Dr. Irvin."

"Yes!"

"The guy said that there's a part of his brother's research he can't decode. Before I've killed him, his brother said 'something is odd about the 4 kingdoms'...what that meant is probably recorded in those notes... you're extremely capable researcher and hunter... you should be able to figure it out, right?"

"... I'll do my best."

"Ok. We're getting out of here. But it'll be fine to kill you."

"What?!"

"Take off your clothes."

"... WHAT?!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Leviathan and Ozpin were walking down the hall before Leviathan open the door and spoke.

" **Yo, doc. It's grud-** " Leviathan said before he and Ozpin saw the apperantly dead body of Dr. Irvin with his head and right arm missing as the word 'VENGEANCE' is written on the wall of the cell with the blood. Leviathan was instantly pissed at this. " **THAT BITCH!!! PYRRHA!! GOD DAMNIT!!! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW ABOUT HIS INVOLVE IN THE CONFLICT?!!** "

' _Vengeance..._ ' Ozpin thought as he look at the word on the wall before he look over and noticed that one of the chimera grimms is missing while the other is shaking badly as Ozpin was thinking. ' _One of the chimera grimms are gone. Drr. Irvin is acomplish at changing fleshs and bones with his semblace..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where was RWBY..._

"SAY WHAT?!!" RWBY shouted in unison at the scroll in Weiss' hands.

"The weird girl took off?!!" Yang shouted.

" _Yeah, this morning..._ "

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Weiss asked.

" _No idea. She hasn't been gone long, so I doubt she's left the city..._ "

"DAMN HERRRR!!" Weiss said as she turn off her scroll.

"What should we do, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"We look for her!" Weiss answered.

"But Vale is gigantic!! We'll never find her!!" Ruby said.

" **YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE MEEE WEIRD GIRRRL!!! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A HUNTER!!!** " Yang shouted in a demonic voice with a face of a devil, which freak the hell out of Ruby and Weiss and Blake give a look to her. " **WEISS IS THE MOST POWERFUL CEO!!! AND I'LL SHALL USE THAT STATUS TO MOBILIZE AN ARMY!!!!! WE WILL SWEEP THE CITY AND CAPTURE THAT LITTLE RAT!!!** "

"THAT'S ABUSE OF POWER!!!" Ruby shouted at her clearly insane older sister.

" **POWER AND MONEY ARE WORTHLESS IF YOU DO USE THEM!!!** "

"CALM THE HELL DOWN, DAMNIT!!!!" Ruby shouted before she grab her older sister by the hair as she spoke. "The General will catch us if we try anything big!"

"Atta girl, Ruby! You're thinking clearly!" Weiss said happily.

"Heheh, yep! We always keep our head cool! Except for Yang..." Ruby said. "We know that in situation like this, you need to stay calm and be inconspicuous!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the poor part of the city..._

"Aha. Pyrrha! She's back!" Ilia called as she saw Skye and May running to them.

"Pyrrha! You're okay!" Skye said before she notice Dr. Irvin. "Who's this?"

"A guy who in the same situation as us." Pyrrha answered.

"I'm Dr. Irvin..."

"... I've heard that name before..." Skye said to herself before she remember. "You're the one Dr. Knox talked about!"

"You know Dr. Knox?"

"He said you were a medic in the Crimson Sand Massacre..."

Dr. Irvin then went silent, which confused Skye, before Pyrrha grab his face and destroyed only the surface of his face, which took Ilia and Skye by surprised, as Pyrrha spoke. "I only destroyed the surface of your face. Skye, stop the bleeding of the face."

"Huh?"

"We're going to leave the city. The less face look Irvin, the easier to get out..."

"Where are we going?" Ilia asked

"To where the man hid his brother's research in Atlas... Northland Mountain."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Winter's office on the Olypmic..._

"Man... was my office was always this big?" Winter said to herself. She look at the box where the Chess is contain before she open it and took out the Queen. "I lost my queen... but..."

Winter then slide it open to reveal a secret code. "It's not checkmate... yet..."

* * *

  
_Later... at Junior's bar..._

"Hey." Winter said as she enter the bar.

"Long time no see, Winter..." Junior said.

"Evening, Junior..."

"Doin' all right?"

"I've been a lot better."

"Drink?"

"No thank. But I actually have a special order." Winter said as she slide the code to Junior.

"... Comin' right up."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the east side of Vale..._

Lt. General Jack Leroy Northtop Grumman, your steorotyical old general guy, was cleaning a item from his old days before one of his assiants came in as he told him. "A woman on the phone for you, Lt. Generl Jack..."

"Who is it? Luck? Mary? Queenie? Nelly?" Lt. General Jack asked.

"No, someone named Junior sir. Also sir, can you please stop giving out this top-sercet line to civilian?"

"Haha, but why? No one else has any use for me nowadays..." Lt. General Jack said. "I'm just another wrinkly old greezer now..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done.  
> Weiss: Well, it's confirm you're insane.  
> Yang: I hate you.  
> Weiss: I do too.


	72. Chapter LXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, I put RWBY into the closet so I can work on this.

"No info on the weird white dog today either..." Blake said.

"Jeez, how many days has it been since we started searching?" Weiss ask herself.

"Maybe they're not in Vlae anymore?" Ruby suggest. That was when a car pull up to them and the window goes down to reveal to be none other than Winter.

"Winter? Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"Why? I could see Ruby easily from far away due to her shape and size."

"That's right..." Ruby said. They got onto the car and spoke about other things before she drop them off at the hotel they were staying at. When they enter their room, a figure sitting on the bed spoke to them.

"You're late"

RWBY were started before they recognize him. "OLD MAN FU?!"

"I am tired of waiting." Fu said.

* * *

 

_Later... at Dr. Knox's house..._

Fuu glared at his cat faunus granddaughter sitting on the couch as she remained silent to him before he spoke to her. "... You lost your arm... and you couldn't protect the young master... so this is how things are..."

Fuu then walk up to her and slap across the face, which took RWBY by surprised, but Ran Fan didn't make a fuss.

"What are you doing?!" Dr. Knox said as he try to stop Fuu.

"And you think of yourself as one of those chosen by the Yao family?!" Fuu yelled at her. "If we weren't in hiding, i'd continue yelling for an hour!!"

"Stop it gramps! She's injured!" Dr. Knox told him.

"... Gone..." Fuu said silently in a mournful tone of voice. "Your arm... is gone?"

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I'm sorry."

"You fool... You fool...!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"We have promise to Ran Fan. We need to introduce her an Prosthesis mechanic." Ruby said.

"A Prosthesis?" Fuu said as he got dress in his disguise.

"Yes. However, Yang's mechanic, Azure Arc has the Divinus Truci's eyes on her." Weiss stated. "But there's another mechanic we know of, a rather grumpy one at that. He live near Wabis Atealimb. Just find a Cheetah Faunus named Bunny and let her know that you're a friend of our before she lead you to where he lives."

"Thank you."

"Sorry we couldn't help much, Fuu." Ruby said.

"No, you've done plenty." Fuu said before he look to Dr. Knox. "She was taken in by a good doctor."

"ME?!" Dr. Knox said in surprised. "I'm not a good doctor!!"

"No no. My granddaughter has survived thanks to you." Fuu said as he bow down in respect. "I am grateful."

"Thank you, Dr. Knox."

"... Just... just hurry up and get out! I'm not soft-hearted enough to let you hang around for long!" Knox said to them. "And you too, RWBY! Make sure no one find this place when you leave! Never come to my house again!"

RWBY just smiled at his humor.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the east side of the city of Vale at an airship dock..._

Skye and May were walking down the airship dock with bags of foods in Skye's hands as she heard Vale soldier spoke to themselves.

"It's new information on the murderer from Mistral."

"Is he still on the run?"

"Eyewitness report say he's heading to the kingdom of Atlas they say."

"It seems he's moving around with a man with a iron mask on his face."

Skye then accidentally knock into an old-looking woman, which cause her to drop one of the bags. "Oh my, i'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Skye said as the old woman pick up the bag and give to Skye before she spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much to see in the cities on the easten side of Vale."

"No, I drop by for a transfer with my friend. I am going to Atlas from here." Skye said before she 'Departure from Platform 3' from the AI's voice. "Ah!! Oh no!! Thank you for helping me, ma'am!"

"Alright, be careful!" The old woman said. She saw Skye catch up with her friend, who was in a heavy looking coat, before both of them got onto the ship before it would fly off. "What a strange girl and dog."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the V.H.S..._

Roman look at the Philosopher's Stone he has kept for years in his hand before he heard one of the jail officers coming and he immediately throw it into his mouth and swallow it before the boss of the prison spoke to him. "Get out, Torchwick. You're being discharged."

Roman was then clean up and be giving new sets of cloth that were similar to his previous ones when he was the mafia boss of Vale before he was then escorted out of the prison as he spoke to the boss of the prison in a friendly voice. "Now what's this curious turn of events? It is orders from the council?"

"Shut up." The boss of the prison said. "Anyways, just why haven't you been executed when you've kill five superior officers from both Vale and Atlas 21 years ago?! What hand did you play?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe it's personal virtures?"

"Don't make me laugh, Roman! I've heard that you were laughing while you killed people." The boss of the prison said as they went outside of the main prison. "What are the council members thinking, letting an mafia boss this crazy be discharged!"

"Mr. Jailer?"

"Ah?"

"Thank you for taking care of me politely." Roman said as he give his hand to be shake, which the boss of the prison did.

"Just don't come back here again."

Roman then suddenly put something on his left wrist with his left hand and the boss saw it was a time-bomb in a shaped of an old-style watch, which cause him to panicking as Roman spoke with a smile on his face. "I'm merely showing my thanks."

"Take it off!"

"It-it would come off! Torchwick!! Please take this off! THE TIME-"

There was a blinding light... before the time bomb itself was reveal to be just a toy as Roman spoke.

"It's just a trival toy. Please give it to your kid as a present. Well then, goodbye." Roman said as he left the prison. The metal doors then slide close behind as he spoke to himself as he is wonder what's going. "Now then..."

There was a car honking and a hand gesturing him to get into the car, which he did, before the driver spoke to him. " **Long time no see, Roman.** "

Then the driver was reveal to be none other then Neo, or Leviathan if you prefer, as he spoke to him. " **Congradution on your early release, partner.** "

"So, it's you guy's orders?" Roman asked.

" **Right. We're short on help.** " Leviathan said as he drove the car.

"So that means you're going to give me a job to do, Neo?"

" **Yup. Do you remember Dr. Irvin?** "

"Yes. He was the researcher who recreated the Philosopher's Stone. I remember him well."

" **Dr. Irvin have escape... or he might have...** "

"He might have?"

" **We're still not clear on it. There's a possibility he is running with Pyrrha, who was resurrect from the ashes she was killed during the Fall of Beacon. Pyrrha's been getting in our way a lot. How about it, partner? As the 'Clockwork Orange Madbomber' who was one of the causes of the Fall of Beacon, doesn't that hurt your self-respect?** "

"You're right. I can't be forgiven if someone who was supposed to be dead from the incident I caused is walking around. Is this my job to kill her, Neo?"

" **Yeah. If you find Pyrrha, you can kill her. And if Irvin is with her, bring him this.** " Leviathan said as he point to the suitcase. " **The documents and expensives are all in there.** "

"You didn't release me just for a simple job as this, did you Neo ?" Roman said with a smirk on his face. Then his old partner grin with sadist pleasure on his face before he told him.

" **If you catch Irvin, to teach him a lesson for running away, I want you to erase a town we have hostage in the east side of Vale off of the map. Isn't that a good job, partner?** "

"That's a pretty evil thing to do, Neo." Roman said with a smile on his face at this before he then regurgitate the Philosopher's Stone from his stomach and spit it out into his right hand. "I'll finally be able to use this again."

" **That might not be enough if you're going to kill off a whole town?** " Leviathan said as he hold a sphere-shaped Philosopher's Stone in between his two fingers of his left hand before he toss it to Roman.

"Did you create this with more prisoners, Neo?" Roman asked.

" **They're the researchers who were studying the stone under Dr. Irvin, partner.** " Leviathan answer as they drove by the former institude.

"Really, Neo. How evil of you." Roman said with a smile as Neo grin with sadist pleasure.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the cemetury..._

Winter was at Ren's grave as she look at an funeral going on in silent before the same old woman from earlier appear then spoke to her. "It must be a funeral."

"Yes, it seems so." Winter said.

"How awful. At this age, all you ever think about is when you're going end up like that."

"What are you saying, dear old lady? You still look so young-" Winter said before she realized something in silent for several moment about the old woman and then she figure that she was actually Lt. General Jack in disguise. "Lt. General Jack?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Our meeting was in front of B. General Ren's grave, wasn't it?" The old man in disguise said as Winter try not to laugh at this. "I thought that if you're using the final measure, that means this is no trival matter. So as a precaution, I make sure to come in disguise."

"I should have expected this from the old Lt. General Jack of Vale, the well-known eccentric. But it was a unexpected disguise."

"Huhum. I'll take that as a compliment." The old Lt. General said. Soon, Winter told the disguise old man everything she know about right now. "I see... so all of the council members of Vale are corrupted along a few members of the other kingdoms. I'm impressed that you were able to gather this much information."

"Yes. I have nothing to say about that."

"Hmmm, General Gwenaël... sometime in the past... when I was in the city of Vale, Gwenaël ask me something. 'Hey Jack. Would you be interest in a perfect immortal army'?"

"Immortal? And how did you answer?"

"I rejected it with 'Immortal is worthless.' After that, I was assign to the east side of Vale. From then on, I was never called on by the council of Vale again and I round up having to clean up to continually clean up the nosy problem of the grimms there."

"Speaking of nosy... can you recall the uprising in the town of Salem in Vacuo?"

"It was the incident where the treachery of the false founder of the church of Leto was exposed by your sister, Weiss Schnee. Yes, I remember."

"Yes. The law and order of Salem suddenly deteriorated which lead to a revoluation in the town caused by them."

"... It seems those at Vale are planning something." Jack said before he pretend to rant about it. "Ahh I hate this! Won't they at least let my retirement be peaceful and tranquil?!"

"You're joking again. But on the other hand, you are the head of an entire area such as yourself wouldn't intend on settling for peace and quiet, would you? Not when you hold the easten army that has sturdy with decent experience comparable to Atlas."

Lt. General Jack was silent... before he begun laughing and spoke to Winter.

"I hid a sercet contact memo in the chess piece in there were ever a time you'd go crying for me, but good gracious... you called me here to spark a fire in me!! Good grief... thanks to things are getting interesting in Vale..." The old Lt. General of Vale then show his serious side as he spoke to himself. "Those spark of ambitions that were about to disappear inside this withered old man have begun to reignite again."

"If you show your serious side, your makeup will crumble away, dear lady."

"Oh oops! Ho ho ho!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Vale's liberary..._

Weiss was looking through some books before Adem loom over head behind a bookcase in his X-01 body, startled Weiss as he spoke. "I found you, Weiss!"

"Adem?! What are you doing?!"

"Shh!! You must be quiet in the liberary! It seems you're after a weird girl who has a weird dog as well?"

"Yeah, but did you know?"

"I heard it from Winter. Today, I bring a message from her. That girl is heading to Atlas."

"Where?"

"Who knows. But it said that she was at easten side of the city of Vale in the airship dock."

"Atlas... Okay. If we know that much, we can get moving. Thank Adem."

"Wait, wait. Do not rush." Adem said as he got something out. "There is another reason why Winter has sent me here to you. Take this."

Adem then give a letter to Weiss, who was confused as she grab it. "What is it?"

"A letter of introduction. It maybe not of use, take it and meet her. She maybe able to help you."

"Who?"

"Farther than the Northland Mountain base that only known by it's codename; Area 38. The general who protect Atlas border from bandits and grimm that are unknown to the world and hold the alias of 'The Northen Wall of Niflheim' along with her second in-command Major General rank 'The Bear General'... General Herz aus Platin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know, I hate to cut certain scene that I like because I want to beat the deadline. Also, Niflheim is reference in the number of 38 if you check hard enough.  
> RWBY: *manage to get out of the closet before they shouted at me* WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US?!  
> Me: Because I want some time to finished this chapter.


	73. Chapter LXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, this time I think I don't to cut it short except for the scene that I think are not nessary.  
> Ruby: So a longer chapter?  
> Weiss: Yes, a longer chapter.

Ruby and Blake were reading books in other section of the liberary while Yang louging around as she was bored while many people look at Ruby. Ruby was reading the books peacefully before she notice a young boy look at her with stars in his eyes before he spoke. "You're the SDC CEO's girlfriend! COOOOOOOL!!!! You're really are a giant boob beowolf! Awesome!!!"

' _Who the heck is he?_ ' Ruby wonder.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing special." Ruby said. That was when Weiss came into the room.

"RUby, Blake, and Yang... time to get going! I'll tell you everything on the way- who the heck is he?" Weiss asked as she notice him staring at her with stars in his eyes again.

"Are you really the CEO of the SDC? Weiss Schnee?"

"Same one."

"OH MY GOD! THE CEO AND HER GIANT BOOB BEOWOLF GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"That's right. If you say that again... i'll probably knock you all the way to the sun." Weiss said with a friendly, but edge voice that is hiding a fury behind it. Two guys that look like agents attempt to pull their guns on her, but she glare at them so frightening they cling to each other in fear.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"SELIM RILSTAR?! THE GENERAL'S SON?!" RWBY shouted in unison in shock of what they heard.

"I'm sorry. He's a huge fan of yours, so..." Mrs. Mara Rilstar explain to them.

"A fan?!" Yang said excitingly.

"Selim, are you interested in hunting grimms?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! I wanna learn all about it and become a hunter like you guys!"

"Good for you." Weiss deadpan.

"That way I can help my dad!"

RWBY look at him in silent before Weiss spoke to him. "You care a lot about your dad, huh. You love the general, don't you?"

"Of course! Even through i'm not his son by blood, he raised me and take care of me..." Selim said.

"He's not-"

"We weren't able to have children, so we adopted Selim. We're very lucky to have a son that cares about his parent so much." Mara said as she patted Selim on the head. "Both my husband and I consider him a very precicious gift."

"How the general been? He hasn't say changed or felt ill or anything at all, has he?" Weiss asked.

"No, thankfully. Even through he should have be considering retirement. He's still on active duty, working harder than ever. He's always been devoted to his work, through. Through, he's complete dunce when it comes understanding women... one time, he was so rude that I snapped him in the face!" Mara said, causing both RWBY and Selim to just look at her with an shocked wide-eyes expression at her as she spoke. "I guess it was fate, through, because we've been together ever since! Why, on the first date... oh, you would listen to me! Never mind, never mind!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Come visit us again!" Selim happily before the car dove away.

"You think they're know that the general is an Divinus Truci?" Ruby asked.

"I wonder..." Weiss said. "It would suck either way."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere at the west south middle part of Solitas..._

At a city called North City, which is a very very creative name, Roman was sitting in a chair at a Atlas military outpost on the edge of the city before he ask one of the soldier. "Anything on Pyrrha yet?"

"No sir! We're using everyone we have available!"

"Who's that snooty looking guy?"

"Shh! Just shut up and do what he says! He's some important person from Vale. He's been giving full authority over the search for Pyrrha by the Vale and Atlas council."

"Torchwick sir!" Said one of the soldiers that came in as he told Roman. "Someone matching Pyrrha's description was spotted in the North City Train Station Freight Terminal. And it was just this moment ago."

"Deploy the units to the freight teriminal! Get the cars ready! Head for the North City Train Station!"

"Was he with anyone?"

"The witness comfirmed there was another person. A man with a iron mask on his face. The same as the report in Vale stated."

Roman then smirk at this as he grab his hat and put it on as he left the building to head to the North City Freight Train Terminal as he spoke to himself. "Time to do my job. Take care of not getting in my way, ladies and gentlemens."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the North City's Freight Train Terminal..._

A few of them were moving in on Pyrrha before they saw her with the unknown man as they head toward one of the cars of the train. "There!"

"Move it." Pyrrha told the man as they run toward the train.

"Surround the terminal."

"I can snipe her from here."

"We're here as backup and your gun is useless due to her semblance."

"They've entered the third train."

"So he's headed to Area 38. The son of a bitch is trying to stow away."

"Roman, They're on the third."

The man with the iron mask closed the door behind him and walk away before the door open and reveal to be Roman as he spoke to him. "Dr. Irvin, I presume? I've come for you. There's no where left to run. Are you alone? Where did Pyrrha go?"

"Irvin" then made a run for it, but Roman was just as fast as he give the chase.

"Give it up!" Roman said as he grab him by the shoulder. "I told you there no where to run, Dr. Ir-"

The iron mask then fall off and the "man" was reveal to be actually Ilia in disguise.

' _Who's this?_ ' Roman thought. Then it was interrupted when Pyrrha attempt to kick him, but miss when he dodge by ducking under and hit a couple of flour instead. Then both of them look at each before Roman. "Hehehe... long time no see, Pyrrha..."

The train start moving and it pass by a street lamp, shining inside of the car they were in and got a good look from each other. Pyrrha glare at him in anger while Roman grin in glee at this before Pyrrha charged at him as Roman got out his weapon.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... near the base of Northland Mountains Range..._

Skye and May has sense something before they catch up to the real Irvin as Skye ask him. "Do you think Pyrrha and Ilia are okay?"

"Yes. The Vale and Atlas government are definitely looking for them, not us." Dr. Irvin said. "That's why we've been able to make it so far with no trouble. That and taking extra step of heading to the east side of Vale first."

Then the frozing wind blew across Dr. Irvin's face and damage skin, causing pain to him, which cause Skye ask in concern. "Dr. Irvin?"

"My skin... it's still recovering, so this cold wind hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry. This is good enough for the likes of me." Dr. Irvin said before he stop as he look over the Northland Mountain range on the hill they were standing on. "Look over there, Skye. That's the Northland Mountain Range."

"Wow." Skye said as she and May look at it in amazement.

"That's the border between the upper part and the lower part of Solitas." Dr. Irvin told Skye before he ask her. "It definitely feel like the border... and are we near the place Pyrrha told us to go?"

"Umm... Yes, it's up ahead!" Skye said. Soon, they across an old and decaying wooden house before they started digging until they have came across the box they were looking for.

"That's it! The man's brother's research notes...." Dr. Irvin said as he open it and got the notes out. "This could either bring us great hope or just more despair..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in Solitas..._

Yang then sneeze as RWBY were traveling on a cart being pulled by the rider's horse before Ruby asked. "Did you catch a cold?"

"Gaah. It's freezing." Yang complaints. "Damn Atlas..."

"Quit your complaining Yang. It will not get us anywhere." Weiss told the blonde fighter as Blake nodded in agreement.

"We're here, girls." The rider said as his horse stop and they got off of the cart before he told them. "This road goes straight t' Niflheim. The weather's about t' change so you should hurry it up. Oh, and you. The blondie! Is that a prosthesis you got there?"

"Uuuhhh... yeah?" Yang answered.

"You'd better go or yer dead."

"Huh?" RWBY said in unison as they were confused.

"Beyond that fence is their territory. You leave the path, yer dead. See ya." Rider said before he the left RWBY with the blank expression on their faces.

"Huh?" RWBY said in unison as they have an confused blank expression on their faces.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Soon, the blizzard strike like hurricane as RWBY plow through the storm against them as they walk through it despite the dangers in it.

"Okay, he said the weather changed quickly, BUT THIS IS NUTS!" Yang shouted in anger.

"What do we do, guys?!" Ruby said. "I can't the road at all!"

"Don't worry, Ruby!" Weiss said as she tried to comforted Ruby. "Remember Raven's trained out here in the winter for a month straight!"

"No way! NO FREAKING WAY! No one could survived here for a entire month!" Blake shouted through the storm. "She said she killed A Ursa General here, too! She had to be lying! The Ursa here are bigger than anywhere else in the world we known of right now and the Ursa General, the special variantion of Ursa found only in highly cold climate, are supposed to be over 13 feet tall! No one could-"

That was when a Paladin 290 resemblencing the Production models color in white, has a giant chainsaw on it's right hand, and has a painting said "EVE" on it's shoulder, suddenly burst out of the snow, causing RWBY to shout in unison out of being startled. "CRAZY MECH!!"

The Paladin then swing it's chainsaw at them, causing them to dodge it by jumping away from it as Ruby and Yang then actived Crescent Rose Gibbous and Ember Celica into their Origami Claw Mode and Shotgun Gauntlet respectively as Weiss summoned the Knight's sword while Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. The Paladin then turn it's hand into a cannon and shot an grapeshot at them before the canister suddenly split open and reveal 4 nets in an attempt to capture them. However, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake easily slash the 3 nets in two, but Yang, on the other hand, got caught by it and to make matter more worse, her prosthesis right arm is suddenly not working right. ' _What the?! My right arm is not working right!_ '

" **Prepare for extermination, intruder.** " The Paladin spoke in a voice similar to Lilith's voice as she revving her chainsaw.

"A spy?! We're not spies! We're- oh shit!" Weiss attempted to explain to the mech with the chainsaw before the Paladin swing her chainsaw at her, but Weiss dodge it. "You mecha yeti! Do you even understand speech?!"

" **You're mine.** " The Paladin said as she charge at Weiss before she swung her chainsaw at her, causing Weiss to block the attack from her before Ruby save as she knock the Paladin with her body, causing it to temporary lose it's balance as Ruby and Weiss jumped away. The mech was silent before she spoke as the snowstorm died down. " **Not bad. You fought well. But the battle is over.** "

"Huh?"

When the storm blow over, it has reveal soldiers in Area 38 heavy winter camouflage clothing pointing their guns at them, causing RWBY to raise their hands in the air to surrend. That was when a female voice was heard. "What's going on here, Eve?"

' _Eve?_ ' RWBY thought. They heard that name before; before Penny and even Adem were even build, Eve was a experimental robot that can create aura that was build 20 years ago, making her the older sister to Adem and Penny and the oldest of the three, along with a sister unit before it somehow went missing.

" **General Herz aus Platin. I apologize for the disturbance.** " Eve said.

"Herz aus Platin?" Ruby said.

"You mean...?" Weiss said as they look at her on a platform with rails.

General-rank Herz aus Platin of Atlas was an 5.0 feet tall, 47 year old woman, her semi-short hair is colored between orange and platinum colors with brown highlights on the edge of her hairs, glowing blood red eyes, an female and sharp-looking face, a slender and femine but muscular built body underneath her Area 38 cold climate-build Trench Coat and Jeans, which make her look like an older version of Riza Hawkeye and Nora Valkyrie combined together, and her weapon, Slayer Cannon; is a Anti-tank rilfe that is build like a cannon combine with a great sword with a huge and long blade.

Standing right next to her was her huge and tall second in-command, the Major General-rank "Bear General"; He is about 6.8 feet tall and look like Sebas Tian from anime-adaption of the Overlord light novel series with blonde hair and blonde immaculate beard similar to Sebas as well, wear wrap-around sunglasses with blue-lens covering his eyes behind them and wear a similar clothing to the General.

"Who are you?" General Herz aus Platin ask RWBY.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, the CEO of SDC!" Weiss told Herz aus Platin. "We came to meet with you, general! Please take a look at this letter!"

"... Pat them down." General Herz aus Platin ordered. The Northland Soldier soon pat them down until one of them found the letter and quickly head to the general to give it to her as Weiss spoke to her.

"It's a letter of introduction from my older sister, Colonel Winter Schnee!" Weiss said. "Read it, you'll see we're not spies or intruders!"

"Hmph..." General Herz aus Platin said... before she rip the letter into pieces.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA EVEN READ IT?!" Yang shouted in confusion.

"The ideas of opinions of other don't affect me. I decide with my own eyes." General Herz aus Platin said coldly as the sun soon break through the dark clouds. "Enter, RWBY. I'll warn you. I don't play around."

RWBY were blue with shocked on their faces as they saw... of the huge wall-like mountain fortess of Area 38. "This is the mountain fortress of Area 38; Niflheim."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, this one of my most favorite chapter i've made so far.  
> Ruby: And Herz aus Platin is scary now.  
> Weiss: That's what happen during the years in the military, Ruby...


	74. Chapter LXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: We're over 10000 hits on A3O!  
> Weiss: good for you.  
> Ruby: I wonder who's that "Bear General" guy?  
> Yang; I wonder about that too, Ruby.  
> Me: Oh, it will be a plot twist.  
> RWBY: HUH?

"WHOA!" Ruby said in amazement as she look at the wall-like fortress of Area 38. "It's huge!"

"I know." Weiss said in amazement too.

"But what the worse she can do?" Yang tempting fate.

"GET THE LEAD OUT, YOU MAGGOT!" General Herz aus Platin shouted at the Northland soldiers before she look at RWBY and spoke to Yang in a high, but demonic voice. "If you even think of taking me, **I'll tear that stupid little antenna off your puny head!** "

General Herz aus Platin was the equivalent of Alduin from Elder Scroll Skyrim while Yang... was just equivalent of a Tatzelwurm as she cring to the top of her hair as she cried in fear.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Superficial chillblains?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Mild frost-bites, in other words." The only doctor of Area 38, a female human, explained to RWBY, but mostly Yang. "If you've been out there longe, it would've gotten a lot worse. With prosthesis like yours, walking around for hours in a snowstorm lower the metal's temperature too much, it's cause the frostbites where the join with the muscle and nerve."

"So, if you don't use the correct equipment for the climate, then the mechanical parts stop functioning correctly?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, that's correct, Ms. Rose." The Area 38 doctor said.

"But, Eve is a robot and she didn't have any trouble moving." Yang said.

"That because her body was built for the cold clitmate, sis." Ruby told her older sister.

"Oh, you have a good eye." The Area 38 doctor commented.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyways, then you guys saw the "Bear General" right next to General Herz aus Platin?" The Area 38 doctor asked.

"You mean that tall and huge guy?" Weiss, Ruby, and Yang asked.

"Yup. He called the "Bear General" because a couple of years ago when he first got here, when he look different than he is now before he was sent one mountain with a forest at it's bases along with some others to survived a whole month in order to join Area 38, where he has lost both of his arms to the Ursa Generals that were in that area before he manage to kill 3 of them with nothing but his sword in his mouth and that he manage mouth off the previous second in command, a asshole colonel by name of Coulter, due to his attitute to everyone who's ranks is lower than him. He manage to impress General Herz aus Platin so much that she promoted him to Brigadier General and he remove Coulter from Area 38 for good and fired him from the Atlas Military due to his personality." The Area 38 doctor explained. "So yeah, that's how he was called the "Bear General" from now on because he is build like a bear."

"Huh... that is why he is call that nickname." RWBY said.

"Yeah. Like a bear, the prosthesis that are used up here needs to be light, flexiable, and made with materials that resist the cold. It need to be sturdy, but the user's health should always be considered first." The Area 38 doctor explained to RWBY about the prosthesis of Area 38. "After a lot of trial and errors, we found that an combination of duralumin, carbon fibers, nickel, and copper worked best. We also put an exhaust at the shoulder, keeping the muscle warm and staving off frostbite. In addition, we are testing and experimenting with nano-fiber muscles, like the big guy's both of his nano-fiber muscle arms, due to the potentials it hold."

That was when the "Bear General" enter the room by sliding open the door and going into the room before closing it behind him and spoke in a deep and gruff voice. "You talk to them?"

"What do you think. big guy?" The Area 38 doctor said while RWBY look at him. They feel they seen him from somewhere, but they can't put it where before the doctor threw Yang's coat at her as she told her. "At -7 degrees and add to your semblance, your prosthesis won't last more than 4 hours. Take care of not staying longer than that. You got it? 4 hours."

The Area 38 doctor then pour coffee into a cup as she spoke to them. "If you guys are going to be up here for a while, the blondie should have it replaced. In fact, I recommandend you get it modified for cold climate ASAP. Is your mechanic with you?"

"No, Yang's is in Wabis Atealimb for training to be better." Blake answer her.

"Did she know you guys were headed here and didn't offer to replace it or modify it?"

"We forgot because, well, we're busy." Weiss answered.

"Well then, your blonde friend have to get us to do it." The doctor said as she offer the coffee to Weiss. "Unless she want to die."

"Yeah, i'm sure Blake will convince her..." Weiss commented as she drink the coffee, which... taste not good as her sister's ship's coffee.

"That'll be 100 cent please." The doctor said, which Weiss give her. "Thank you."

"So... why did you 4 come here on your own?" The "Bear General" asked.

"So yeah! To show General Herz aus Platin that letter and ask for help!" Weiss said.

"BUT THAT FREAKIN' CRAZY WOMAN WOULN'T EVEN LISTEN TO US AND SHE SAID SHE'D TEAR MY ANTA-" Yang shouted in anger before the door slide open, revealing General Herz aus Platin at the door.

"You want something, bimbo?" General Herz aus Platin asked as Yang shrudder in fear of her. "What? You have something to say, say it."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So... I've heard that you 4 are good friends with James?" General Herz aus Platin said. "Tell me, how's he doing?"

"Oh... um... he's dead now..." Ruby and Weiss told her.

"I see... so it's true then..." General Herz aus Platin said sadfully before she regain her compostie as she spoke to them. "Anyways... Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long... let's hear why you came to meet me and why Ms. Rose is a beowolf with boobs."

"Oh, it's... not something we usually not like to talk about..." Weiss and Ruby said at the same time. "So don't worry about it."

"A lot of people here have things they don't want to talk about. It's part of our reputation... our pride." The doctor said with a shrug.

"Yeah, give us a minute to talk about it." Weiss said before she whisper to Ruby, Blake, and Yang. "Hoo boy..."

"Weiss, look like we're gonna start from the very beginning."

"Yeah, she's too stubborn to let it go."

"I think we should keep the Vale General being a Divinus Truci under wraps for now."

"Good call, Blake." Weiss said before she spoke to them. "Ooookay, we'll tell you."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Hmm. So you're searching this weird girl with a weird dog." General Herz aus Platin said. "I understand..."

"Then-"

"But... this Rentanjutsu... a skill that no one in this damn kingdom know of... I want it." General Herz aus Platin said. "New technique are always welcome, no matter the cost. Espacially for us, being in the western middle of Solitas and fighting against the bandits and grimms that no one knows about in the rest of the world in the upper part of Solitas. From what you told me, this Rentanjutsu skill could be a powerful weapon. But before you say that it's for medical purpose, don't forget that those idiot living in the lower parts of Solitas get to live peaceful lives in the cities of Atlas... because we're out here, guarding the border. I draw the northen line. If there's a skill out there that can aid us, then i'll take it. We'll handle the search for that girl. You 4 are not to leave the fort unless I said so. My second in-command will find you 4 some work."

"Work?" Yang said.

"Eh, i'm good at the paper work since I'm a CEO." Weiss said.

"Good for you, the only thing that doesn't work is the food."

"... Well said..."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"They've had a pretty tough time, haven't they?" Major Miles said, who was being trained by the "Bear General" himself.

"Hpmh. They seem too used to battle and bloodshed, at least. But they're in a way, still girls who want everyback to normal." General Herz aus Platin said to the Major-rank. "And... I can tell that they haven't told us everything. They're hiding something."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the fortress..._

RWBY and the "Bear General" were walking through the fortress as they followed the "Bear General as some of the soldiers passing by salute the Major General before Ruby ask him. "So what are you going to make us do?"

The "Bear Geneal" did not reply to Ruby's question, which is frusting Yang about this as she thought about it. ' _What the hell is up with everyone up here?! Say something!!_ '

"Eariler... the doctor said that everyone got a sercet they don't want to wanna talk about... What about you, 'Bear General'?" Weiss ask him, that was when the "Bear General" suddenly just stop before he spoke to them.

"You really wanna know?" He said as he pull off his wrap-around glasses off his face and then reveal them to be blue eyes and are familier to someone they knew. Then RWBY realized that the "Bear General" was none other than Jaune Arc himself, who was never seen ever again 5 years ago.

"JAUNE?!" RWBY shouted in unison. "How-"

"I've changed a lot since we last met." Jaune said to them before he spoke to Ruby. "And I still haven't forgotting that you failed to save Pyrrha, Ruby."

"... Well, you're the one who faked their transcipt." Ruby said. They both glared at each other before Jaune chuckle at this.

"No one stood up to me like that before when I became Brigadier General and it was you make it more humorous." Jaune said with a chuckle before he spoke to them like normal with his new deep and gruff voice. "I know I was acting kinda bitter, but thanks for treating me like an equal."

"Were you testing us or something?" Weiss asked.

"No, no... sorry... If I mention that Pyrrha was my partner in Beacon before she'd died in the fall, most people get all apologetic and won't look at me in the eyes. To them, i'm someone to be pitied. I'm tired of explaining to them." Jaune said as he put his sunglasses back on his face. "But you, Ruby, didn't look like you pitied me, you just stared right back at me."

"Yeah, i've been through alot." Ruby said as they resume walking.

"I got a question through." Yang asked.

"What?"

"Does she know about how you faked your transcipt to get into Beacon?"

"... Well, I doubt that General Herz aus Platin would keep me despite the fact that she keep me as her second in-command, back I was wearing Aviator sunglasses." Jaune said. "Why risk making waves among the troops? Why keep me when I faked my transcipt to get into Beacon Academy? When I found out that she knew about it all along when I was an Lt. General, I ask her about it."

* * *

 

_4 years ago..._

"What are you trying to say, Arc?" General Herz aus Platin asked as they were on the top of Niflheim. "Experience, Race, Lineage, and Ranks... worrying about that in battle does nothing but increase casualties. We absolutely cannot lose Nifheim. No matter what happens, we must stay united! Never let your resolve waver! We stand together as one army! Lt. General Jaune Arc! You've proving yourself of what it has to take! You've deserved to be my second in-command. So shut up and follow orders!"

* * *

 

_Back to the present..._

"She made a lot of sense. There were no lies in her words." Jaune said. "When i'd ask what happen if the military found out about it? You know what she said? 'Bring them on. I'll fight whatever delegates or politicians they throw at me.' Not bad, eh?"

"What was she gonna do, have her unit fight the entire Atlas army?" Weiss asked.

"Man, what a tough woman." Ruby and Yang said in unison, which Blake nodded with them in agreement.

"No, if you saw her eyes on that day, she really meant she'd fight them one-on-one." Jaune said as he look in fear as he still remember her look like a Honey Badger piercing a Lion's soul with just a glare from it. RWBY shrudded with fear. When they made it to the outside deck of the upper level of the fortress, Jaune ask them. "You know the only law around here?"

"'Only the strong survive', right?" Blake asked as they walk on the deck of the upper level.

"Yeah, we're all consistly being tested." Jaune said. "Those weak and careless die. Those with will and strength live on. It's true for the boss and lowest grunt here. That's the one that hold truth 24/7/365. Race, heritage, and gender don't factor in. Simple, no?"

"Yeah." RWBY said as they climb up the stairs onto the next deck. Yang accidently tip over and stumble a bit as Blake spoke. "Watch your step, Yang."

That was when an large icicle suddenly hit the floor, startled them. They turn around to see what left of the icicle.

"If you hadn't tip, that icicle would've either hit your head... or split your skull in two. That's also a measure of strength. You survived because you've got luck on your side." Jaune said with a casual tone of voice, causing Yang to nerviously chuckle at this before Jaune told them in an annoyed tone of voice. "Tsk... the icicle cleaners are either slacker off or probably forgot to do them again. This is your job."

Weiss then summon the Knight's sword and the Knight itself to knock some of the icicle while Ruby use her height to knock them down while Yang and Blake are equip with wooden pole with ice pick head on end as Jaune, with a paper cup of coffee in his right hand, explained to them while the other icicle cleaners are doing their jobs. "Your job is to knock the icicles and the lump of ices that build up on the pipes. It's a boring job, but it's important job. It can fall on people and get in way of foot traffic. So give it a shot."

"Yes sir!" Yang said jokely to him and attempt to get one of the higher ones. Unfortunately, it was too high for her to reach. "I can't reach it..."

The Knight then knock it down for her as Ruby spoke. "He got it."

Yang then chased Ruby and the Knight in anger with her ice pick pole as Blake spoke about her girlfriend. "She's not exactly natural at this."

"Is it just me? Or Yang just got dumber?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Weiss bluntly deadpan.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... while the train where Roman and Pyrrha are on is at..._

As the train was thundering through the raging snowstorm with its cargo, Pyrrha and Roman were standing on two flatbeds as the train was plowing against the deadly snowstorm toward the fortres of Area 38 before Pyrrha spoke with a edge in her voice. "Roman Torchwick. Do you remember me?"

"Certainly. You did dead in the Fall of Beacon, after all." Roman said with a cocky smile on his face. "I can remember everyone I saw as I did my 'work'. I saw the sadness of your partner's face when you put him into that locket-"

Pyrrha growled in anger as she jumped on him and attempt to use her semblance on him, but Roman dodge as it destroyed the quarter of the car. Roman jumped away from Pyrrha before she attempt to kick him, but he dodge it by jumping onto the box.

' _This could get ugly._ ' Roman thought before Pyrrha destroyed the box, forcing Roman to jump again as her semblance destroyed the rest of the car as he landed. ' _I just got out of prison, so my body is still weak and out of shape... but she's clearly been training and fighting consistly since she dead in the fall... i'll be tired first... but then again, all she could do is destroyed right now..._ '

Pyyrha took Roman by surprised when she grab a pipe and throw it at him while her own semblance make it go faster and harder, piecing Roman's aura and stabbing him through his stomach and embed the pipe in the car's door behind him. The drivers of the train heard the shaking of their fight.

"We got some abnormal shaking from the rear cars! Slow down! Somethin' goin' down on back there?"

Pyrrha was staring the limp form of Roman before he begun to chuckle and then full-blown laugh at this before he use his semblance to destroyed the rear car, which has took Pyrrha by surprised, as he spoke to himself while grinning. "Being forced to retreat. You've humiliated me, Pyrrha! Next time... i'll finished you! Third time's the charm..."

Roman then laugh as the train got farther from Pyrrha as she was sent flying through the air before she shouted Roman's name in rage. "RROMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

One of the drivers them saw the explosion caused by Roman's semblance from the rear car when they were making a turn on the tracks at full speed.

"What the hell??!! Stop the train!"

The train then screech to a stop as the snowstorm suddenly dead down. The drivers got out of the locomotive with one of them having a flashlight as they check what has happen. When they got to the rear car, one of them saw the limp form of Roman with him bleeding out from his stomach.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Hey you what's going on- OH MY GOD! Hang in there, we gotcha!"

Roman suddenly grab one of the coat of the mens and mumble a few words. "...s it is..."

"S-sir?"

"This is an order." Roman said to one of the drivers with an insane eye to him. "Run the train as it is! Spectular... of course... death is chasing me like a hell-hound... those who love death... are loved by death... death and I... are bonded to each other... my work is beautiful... because I place my soul on the line... you are worth the pain... my mistress... MY BATTLEFIELD!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Area 38..._

After RWBY were finished with knocking the rest of the icicles off in the upper level of the fortress, Jaune then show and tour them through the rest of the fortress and are currently at the factory section in the lower level of the fortress as he told his friends. "This is the factory section of Area 38."

"Whoa, what are those?" Ruby asked as she saw the modernize verison of the "Madcat" being create and an new kind of Paladin that was being build and experimented called the Paladin EP(Experimental Prototype)-MK 300 "Combine" (which resemble the Combine Mech mod from GMOD).

"General Herz aus Platin is constantly gathering advanced technology from around the world of Remnant and using it to manufacture better weapons." Jaune explained.

"Including many kind of prothesis?" Ruby asked as they walk down into the next section of the fortress.

"Yep." Jaune said. "Here's our next stop. This is the lowest part of the fortress."

"WHOOOOOOA!" RWBY said in amazement as they never seen anything like this before in real life and only see it in fictional.

"It's so warm!" Weiss said. "You'd never think it'd be below freezing up above."

"Yeah..." Ruby and Yang said.

"This is the heart of the fort in more ways than one. All the pipe and energy conduits feed into here." Jaune explain. "They could the bomb the living hell out of the fort, but the underground sections wouldn't feel a thing, especially this room."

"Awesome." Ruby said.

"Outta the way!" Said Bobby, who was a burrowing snake faunus and was one of the faunus working in the lowest section of the fort, as he walk passed Yang and Blake. "Pay attention, damnit!"

"Sorry!"

Hey Bobby, c'here." Said one of the human workers, who was one of his pals.

"'Sup?"

"This pipe sound kinda funny. Mind checking it out and see?"

When Bobby put the left side of his head against the pipe and listen, he notice that it was not coming from the pipe, but rather, the ground, which cause him to couch down and listen before he told them. "It's coming from underground."

"It is?"

"Sound like... tunneling through the rock..."

"Shit, it is the grimms? Are they tunneling under the fort?!"

"We could be in big trouble."

"They're almost here!"

Under the ground of the fortress itself, a grimm complaints alone in the darkness of the tunnel. " **Can't... take... it... this... is... a... pain... I... can't... take... it... this... is... gonna... kill... me... but... I... can't... die... can't... take... it...** "

Weiss then heard something and look down when she saw a crack on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: THE "BEAR GENERAL" WAS JAUNE?!  
> Me: Well, duh. I've planning from the beginning of it.  
> Weiss: Huh... for some reason... that somehow make sense.  
> Blake: Yeah, I know.  
> Ruby: Hey, is that grimm at the end of the chapter a Divinus Truci?  
> Me: You'll find out in the next chapter...


	75. Chapter LXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: I've notice that Dr. Gairyuki is silent... is there something wrong.  
> Ruby: Yeah... one of his cats, a Siamese named Handsome, died on 10-13-17 of this year.  
> Blake: So he's not going to be here for a while...  
> Weiss: Which means that we have to type the chapters from the notes he give us.  
> Ruby:... Hey, in one of the notes, he said that this verison of Jaune is voice by Bruce Willis.  
> WBY: Huh?

Ilia has got up from what remain of the rear cars of the train. "I think i've had a enough of this crap. Why do I have to go through all this? I can't stay with her anymore! That girl-"

That was when Pyrrha's right arm then grab Ilia's left leg, causing her to scream in pure terror before Pyrrha got up from the rumble. Pyrrha look around before she saw an far-away light in the distance on railroad coming and heading toward them. "The Atlas railroad security... let's escaped."

"ESCAPED?! BUT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG BESIDE BEING A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG!!" Ilia shouted in anger as she ranted at Pyrrha. "IF I STAY WITH YOU, NO MATTER HOW MANY LIVES I HAVE, IT WON'T BE ENOUGH!!! I HAVE NO REASON TO FOLLOW YOU ANYWAY!! I'LL ASK THE RAILROAD SECURITY-"

"Most likey..." Pyrrha said, interrupting Ilia's rage-filled rant, as she explain in details of what would most likey going happen to her. "If you running to them now. Just by saying you were either a former member of the White Fang, a terrorist group, or with me, a wanted crimial by the councils, they won't treat you fairly either ways. On top of that, that man called Roman Torchwick, the leader of the biggest mafia in the city of Vale and the guy who have worked with you guys, has an incredible memory, so he'll remembers your face too and just a while ago, I inflicted a serious injury on him. I don't think they'll release without any incident after accompying me. Worst case scenario, they'll shoot you dead right there."

Ilia was silent before she let out a screaming of angst as the railroad security light grew closer and faster to them. "We'll continue walking north. We'll meet up with Dr. Irvin and Skye."

"Yes..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Area 38..._

"Roman Torchwick?" General Herz aus Platin asked.

"It seems he became seriously injured on a freight train coming here and was admitted into the hospital at the base of the mountain." Major Miles explained to the general. "He is asking for full cooperation from Nifheim Branch..."

"Torchwick..." General Herz aus Platin said to herself as it has been long time since she heard his name before she ask the young Major. "Isn't the ' **Clockwork Orange Madbomber** ' still in prison? Did he break out?"

"No, they say he was released under normal procedure... by the Vale and Atlas council." The Major told her.

"... I don't like this." General Herz aus Platin commented. That was when the alarm suddenly went off, taking them by surprised, before one of the operatives told the female general.

"General Herz aus Platin!! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE LOWEST LEVEL!!"

"WHAAAT?!"

"IT'S FROM UNDERGROUND!!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the lowest level..._

Everyone run from the sites as the Divinus Truci burst through the floor. It was reveal to be none other then Belphgor, the Sloth of the Ursa and the Beringel; his appearance was cross between a Ursa and a Beringel with, his body is cross between a Ursa and Beringel, 2 fangs of the Beringel on a lower head of a Ursa and a smell broken part of the mask on left side, hands of Beringels ended with claws of Ursa at the fingers, and having spikes on his back and legcuffs with huge chains on his arms. Everyone were took by surprised by his sudden appearance, in including RWBY, as he climb up from the holes he made before RWBY noticed the blue-colored crest of a Phaleg symbol on his right shoulder, which they realized that he was one of the Seven Deadly Grimms.

' _Damn..._ ' Weiss thought. ' _Did they foresee us coming to search for a way to fight against the Divinus Truci?_ '

Belphgor was silent... before it suddenly reveal that he fells asleep and was snoring, shocking RWBY as they shouted at him. " _YOU'RE SLEEPIIIIING?!?!_ "

That woke him up before Belphgor spoke in a slow, deep, growling voice. " **Eh...? Who... is... that...?** "

"Oh, eh... you know... the sacrifce?" Weiss attempt to buff their way out, but Belphgor just simply tilt his head to the left.

" **Who... are... you...? I... don't... know...** " Belphgor spoke in confusion as he told them. " **I... dig... hole... tire... some... I.... don't... know... you... don't... talk... to... me... tire... some...** "

RWBY soon whisper to each other.

"Maybe this guy..."

"Hasn't heard about us from Ozpin or General Luke Richard..."

Unfortunately, RWBY soon felt an dangerous atmosphere as they glare by the workers before they stop it when Jaune glared at them with his own before he spoke to them with a edge to them. "Okay RWBY... Just what the hell is going on?"

"HOW WOULD WE KNOW?!" RWBY shouted in unison in anger at Jaune.

" **In... the... way...** " Belphgor said before he toss a pipe away, causing RWBY and Jaune to get out of the way before it landed as he look around in confusion. " **This... place... is... big... I... don't... have... to... dig... any... more...? Where... is... this...?** "

"SHOOT!!"

Soon, they start firing their normal bullets, dust bullets, and anti-aura bullet, but the bullets just merely bounce off of Belphgor's hides as he yawned, which shocked them.

"NO WAY!!"

"THAT GRIMM HAVE AURA?!"

"THE BULLETS DON'T WORK?!"

"IT CAN TALK?!"

Everyone immediately glared at one who said that, who shut himself up.

" **Where... am... I...** " Belphgor ask himself before he accidentally knock over a level with his right legcuff on his righ arm, causing the flatbed platform elevator he was walking on to go up to the factor level section. " **Oh...?** "

"This is bad! He's going up to the development level!! Go after him!!" Jaune shouted his orders to the soldiers and workers as he goes up the stairs with RWBY following him. "Martin's forces, inscept the hole that grimm came out of! There might be more reinforcement!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Factory/Development level..._

The alarm went off as the horn speaker warn everyone that an intruder has came under the lowest level of the fortress. The worker immediately make a makeshift barricade out of any materiel and things they can find as they were going to use their tools as improvise weapons. The elevator soon came up with Belphgor on it.

"Oh..."

"Huge... Bastard, don't make light of us just because you came from below." One of the workers said as he put on a brave face as Belphgor step onto the floor, causing them to flinch a little.

" **It's... warm...** " Belphgor said as he notice the room's temperature.

"YOU-"

"DON'T MOVE!!" General Herz aus Platin shouted before she fired a cannonshell at Belphgor with a experimental lightweight 29 ft rail-cannon, blowing Belphgor up. General Herz aus Platin then give out new orders. "Put out the fire!!"

General Herz aus Platin then notice that Belphgor easily survive the shot without a scratch on him, causing her to comment herself. "I thought it hit it..."  
"Boss! It's no use! Things like guns don't work on that grimm!" Jaune yelled to his superior.

"What did you day?!" General Herz aus Platin said in shock before she threw the railcannon to one of the soldiers as she walk down the stairs and give out new orders. "Non-combatant stand back! Stop the alarm! It will lead more grimms here!"

"Boss!" Shouted the leading engineer and scientist of the development level, Gundisalv, while the soldiers get into the Paladin mechs and the experimental tanks.

"Have you done a test drive on these?" General Herz aus Platin ask in concern.

"No need for that." Gundisalv said with pride. "The development section has full confidence in this work."

"That's good." General Herz aus Platin said before she order the one in the "Madcat". "FIRE!!"

The "Madcat" then fired both of it's laser weapon at full power and into a single conization of laser at him, taking a part of Belphgor's face and damaging him.

"YES!!" Gundisalv said proudly.

"HAHA!! It's nice to have a big target!!" Jaune said. General Herz aus Platin was silent before they see Belphgor suddenly regenerating the damage part of his body.

" **Ow...** " Belphgor said as he regenerated as the soldiers were shock by this power of his while he spoke. " **Being... in... pain... is... trouble... some... tooo...** "

"Don't just stand there!! FIRE!!" General Herz aus Platin shouted the order, which one of the experimental tanks with it's railcannon, which resemble the Jagdpanzer IV Tank Destroyer of WW2, Called Grimm Destroyer because they were created to kill the more bigger and slower grimms but could kill smaller and faster grimms if the right tactics, fired it's cannon at Belphgor, hitting him in the stomach and manage to move at least several feets, but Belphgor just grab the shell out of his stomach and casually threw it up to the air before landed and bended the rails, causing one of the soldiers to scream.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!!" General Herz aus Platin shouted the orders to a pair of few experimental Grimm Destroyer tanks equip with autocannons, which resemble the Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer of WW2, as they rapidly fired their shells at Belphgor, which just bounce off of him and just knock him a few feets as he consistly say ' **ow** ' before he just remember something.

" **Oh... yeah... dig... a... hole...** " Belphgor said as he casually throw the things that were in his way. " **Work... heave... ho... ahh... tire... some...** "

"What the hell is that grimm?" Gundisalv said in disbelief of what he was seeing. "A new type of grimm?"

" **So... tire... some...** " Belphgor said as he casually threw a large machine, about 200 tons, with just one arm at few personnal, but Ruby use her speed semblance and clap her hand to use the Weiss' semblance to giant hand made of stone from the floor to block it, saving them, before Weiss run to General Herz aus Platin to tell her.

"It's no good General Herz aus Platin !! No matter how many times you tried to kill it, that thing won't die!" Weiss told her.

"What?"

"What is this about? Why do you know about that?" Jaune asked.

"That's-" Weiss try to say, but unable to do it.

"... There's some reason?" Jaune asked.

"There's no time to drag on with someone won't talk." General Herz aus Platin said. "I don't like dilly-dalliers! Answer only my questions that you can answer! Be honest about it! If one of you lie, i'll kill you!"

"EHH?!"

"Is it a grimm?"

"Well, it more powerful than a normal grimm, but definitely one."

"Does that grimm knows you?"

"... Look like he doesn't..."

"What is that grimm?"

"We can't answer!"

"Whose orders is it following?"

"We can't answer!"

"Why can't you answer?"

"Please try to understand." Weiss said as General Herz aus Platin stared at her before she ask them another question.

"Will you 4 ally yourselves with us?"

"We don't want to see people get killed!" Ruby said as Belphgor yawned.

"Just what is that grimm's body is made up of?"

"It's body structure and composition is the same like a grimm."

"Hmm... it won't die, but it's the same as a grimm..." General Herz aus Platin said to herself as she think up an idea before she got one and give order to her second in-command. "JAUNE!"

"Yes!!"

"Bring the special type non-explosion contact dust! Pour it over him!"

"It's no use, general! Even if you blown him up, he won't die easily!" Weiss said... before she realized what General Herz aus Platin was thinking and planning as she spoke one word to her. 'Unless..."

"That's right. I understand that we can't kill him from our previous attacks." General Herz aus Platin. "If we can't kill him, then we'll just stop him from functioning. I'll deal him a blow more severe than flames."

"And you guys are going to help with these dust in these jerrycans." Jaune told them. "I'll show you how we do things at Area 38. So you going to help me."

"Hey, wait!" Weiss said.

"What? You want to see people die here, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, but... what if one of the big grimm's friend are here among the soldiers of Area 38 and our actions were to leak out to the enemy?" Weiss asked.

"Trust General Herz aus Platin's eye for people. All of us here are united in heart." Jaune said. "You're the only ones who knows about that monster. So give us a hand."

"... And are you going to believe us, Jaune?" Weiss asked. "We're in a really suspicious-looking situation right now, aren't we?"

"Just a while ago, you saved our companions right away. That was enough." Jaune answered.

"Okay, if you say so." Weiss said as RWBY grab the jerrycans.

"Hurry!!"

"Sir!! It's Gate number 8!!"

"Come on, move!!" Jaune shouted as he and RWBY climb the stairs with the jerrycans while General Herz aus Platin got on top of one of the Grimm Destroyer Tanks with a experimental plasma railcannon, which resemble the Jagdpanther of WW2, before she shouted out orders to the soldiers.

"CHARGE! Push him into the elevator!" General Herz aus Platin shouted order to the pilot of the Paladin.

"Yes ma'am!" The driver before he pilot his Paladin-290 and ram it into Belphgor and pushed the Divinus Truci in an attempt to get him into the elevator. However, it only moved Belphgor several feets before the Paladin, but 2 others Paladins-290 soon join in and push Belphgor before the first one then punch Belphgor in the face and sent him flying into the elevator as the pilot shouted. "HE'S IN!!"

"MILES!!"

"RIGHT!!" Miles shouted as he press the "Level 3" button sending Belphgor up in the elevator. The soldiers cheer in victory while General Herz aus Platin remain silent.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Level 3..._

When the elevator got to Level 3, Belphgor walk out of the elevator in confusion of where he is. " **Where... am... I...? I'm... lost...** "

Jaune then suddenly appear from behind the confused Divinus Truci before he grab Belphgor and throw him over himself onto the floor. Jaune then shouted. "NOW!! DO IT!!"

RWBY soon pour the special nonexplosive dust onto Belphgor, which cause him to smell it.

" **Streak...** "

"Ookay!! Good job!" Jaune said. They were silent... until they realized they have actually no idea of how they going to push him outside.

"So how are we going to push him outside of the gate now?!" Ruby and Yang asked.

"I don't know!" Jaune said.

"Don't you haven't planned it out after-" Weiss said before they the heard 'ding' sound from the elevator. "... this."

When the doors of the elevator open to them, RWBY screamed in terror as General Herz aus Platin was on top of the tank she was riding on while she spoke to them with a demonic voice and a glowing eye. " **Moved, shrimps!** "

They did what would they told as the tank drove into the room, aim it's experimental plamsa cannon, and fired it at Belphgor, senting him flying and skiding through the room of the level, bursted through the gates, and nearly hitting the rails.

"One more shot!"

"It need to recharge!"

"Then in that case..." Blake said when she listen to them with her faunus hearing as she wipe out Gambol Shroud into pistol mode and fired at one of the icicles on the pipes, causing it to fall on Belphgor, giving a bit of a headache.

" **Ow...** "

Yang then district him by shooting at him before Ruby and the Knight, which was summon by Weiss, jumped into the air and kick Belphgor, benting the rails before he fall to the snowy ground as a blizzard was raging through the cold night. Soon, he was freezing up fast due to the cold and the special dust put on him. " **Cold... gotta... get... in... side... ti.. re... so... me... bo... dy... ca.. n't... mo... ve...** "

"It's Northen-use blended dust fuel and it's ice type at that." Jaune explained. "It vaporizes regardless of extremely low temperatures and with the heat of the vaporization, it absorb body temperatures in no time. On top of that, this blizzard. You'll freeze all the way to your brain."

" **Bo... th... er... s... o... m... e...** " Belphgor spoke his last few words before he collapse on the snowy ground as he froze to the cold.

"Hibernate there until spring... you half-wit." General Herz aus Platin comment at the frozen Belphgor.

* * *

 

_Later... at the lowest level..._

"To think that we'd be directly attacked from the lowest level... we'll have to draw up a new defense policy for the future." General Herz aus Platin said as she has an leash to Ruby's neck, which Weiss to give General Herz aus Platin a glare as Ruby ask.

"Umm... this..."

"You have a body of a grimm." General Herz aus Platin said. "And I won't you go, no matter how instanstly that girlfriend of your is glaring at me, until we make certain what that grimm is, so you better get used to it."

"Yes..."

"But it's humiliating that we let a something suspricious in here...

"You never had something like this before?" Blake asked.

"Not since I came here."

"So what happened before that?"

"It must be almost 30 years ago... there was a case when the mountain security force position here was attacked in the mountains in the midwinter of 56 AGW. For a month, a mysterious teenager with red eyes and black wild hair like the bimbo continued to steal provisions and equipment, including Eve's sister unit, Lily, before it suddenly died down. They say it was possible a super bandit."

RWBY, on the other hand, however, knew who it was as Raven told them of how she survived the entire month in the Northland Mountins. ' _It was mom/Raven..._ '

"How far does this hole go?" Jaune asked.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside..._

A few soldiers who were outside were keeping Belphgor frozen with barrel full of special ice dust.

"Just what is that grimm? They say that he won't die even if you shoot him with a cannon. Is that for real?"

"Don't be off your guard. We have to keep pouring this kind of dust on him in a frozen state."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Brr, it's cold. Hope we change shift soon."

" **... T... i... r... e...** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, back from mourning my dead cat. *sigh* Okay, note time; Belphgor is the second oldest Divinus Truci in existance. Why?  
> RWBY: Why?  
> Me: Because that for the next chapter.


	76. Chapter LXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hell yeah! TGATW is now the top number 1 on my A3O account!  
> Ruby: That's exciting!  
> Weiss: *deadpan* Good for you...

Ruby stir from her sleep before she slowly open her eyes and look down to her hands cuff together... and Weiss sleeping on her boobs. She remember the reason why she is in jail in Area 38... for being a beowolf, which was a creature of grimm since the last attack was caused by Belphgor, and Weiss has insisted to sleep with her so she doesn't feel alonely at all since she was her girlfriend. That was when one of the officers spoke to her. "Mornin'"

"So... any news?" Ruby asked as Weiss woke up.

"Nope... Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, your older sister, along with Eve, went to the investigate the tunnel made by that grimm, but they're not back yet. General Herz aus Platin is still at the scene, and Major General Arc is at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Some guy named Roman Torchwick's admitted here." He said, which gotten Ruby and Weiss' attention. "Apparently, a really dangerous murderer has stowed away on the train he was on and messed him up pretty badly."

' _Pyrrha and Roman were both heading north?_ ' Ruby and Weiss thought.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the wall-like fort..._

The Paladins-290 and the tanks were dragging Belphgor in his frozen state into the fort, which Jaune notice as he got into the Bullhead. "You're moving that... _grimm_ out of the sun, I see?"

"Yes sir. At this time of year, the shade is like a natural freezer!" The pilot of the Area 38-custom Bullhead said to the Major General. "Where to, sir?"

"The hospital down at the foot of the mountain. I got a meeting to attend." Jaune answered. "Apparently, Roman Torchwick has been hospitalized."

"Isn't he-?"

"Yeah. The former specialist who killed more enemies than anyone else in the Crimson Sand Massare conflict before he killed 10 superiors from both Atlas and Vale, the former boss of the biggest mafia in the city of Vale, and one of many reasons of how the Fall of Beacon has happen." Jaune said with bitterment at that last sentence.

* * *

 

_Later... at the hopital at the foot of the mountain..._

"We didn't find the murder's body in the wrecked train cars or the girl she was with." Jaune said to him. "It's likey they hiding in the vicinity, yes?"

"Indeed." Roman answered.

' _Man, my plate is full enough as it is... now I have to search for a dangerous murderer and that weird girl?_ ' Jaune thought to himself before he got up from his chair and told Roman. "Got it. You rest up, we'll handle the murderer."

"I'm afraid that won't work." Roman said. "You're talking about doing my job for me. Please call your men off. All the Niflheim troops need to do is guard the base. That girl is my prey."

"... Hmph. We here at Niflheim aren't dumb enough to let a criminal with a healthy track recond of things he has done in the past roam free. 'Survival of the fittest' is the only law here." Jaune said in a calm voice with a dangerous edge to them as he pull off his sunglasses before he put his face to Roman's level and glare at him. Roman was took by surprised of just how threaten his glare and voice was, different from the young hunter in-training he knew in the past, as Jaune spoke. "You get a complacent for one second and you die. You got it? Well? You're a long way from help, buddy. If I heard one more peep from you, i'll yank out your lifeline. Got that? Good."

Jaune then put his sunglasses back on his face as he spoke. "Now then, since Niflheim is being kind enough to take care of you. Stay in here... and keep your damn mouth up."

With that, Jaune left and closed the door behind. Roman was silent... until he chuckle at this as he was impressed. "Hehe... he crack me up..."

There was a knock on the door and the door was open to reveal it was General Gwenaël of Vale as he spoke with a happy tone. "Heya, Torchwick! I see you survived."

"You're here early, General Gwenaël." Roman said.

"I hoofed it up here as soon as I heard about last night." General Gwenaël said. "You had me worried!"

"Worried... about this, correct?" Roman said with a simle as he show the 2 Philosopher's Stone. General Gwenaël was silent before he spoke.

"Very well, then. Please finished your job."

"I'm afraid i'm in no conditions to-"

"Don't worry!" General Gwenaël said happily before a woman in a white coat appear behind him. "I've brought along a doctor... and with that stone, getting you healed up will be a snap."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Area 38..._

General Herz aus Platin and some personnal were waiting at the hole made by Belphgor for the investigation team before one of them come up the labber and told her. "General Herz aus Platin! The investigation team is back!"

"How did it go?" General Herz aus Platin ask them as they climb out of the hole.

"It's long. Really, really long."

"It's wide enough to fit a small brigade inside of the tunnel to wake through."

"And its seem to go on forever."

"We didn't make to the end." Blake told General Herz aus Platin. "As he said, it seems to go on forever, so we figured it would be best to return back before we went too far. We should send another group to invastigate the tunnel. This times with horses and a full set of supplies."

General Herz aus Platin nodded in agreement of what Blake has said as she think it's a good idea as well. Soon, cranes were putting a couple of horses into the tunnel before General Herz aus Platin ask them again. "Is the tunnel safe?"

" **We confirm that it was structurally sound due to dust-infused rocks. At least up to where we stop at.** " Eve answered.

"All right, get the horses for us." General Herz aus Platin told one of her personals. "And Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, I want them coming too."

* * *

 

_Later... in the tunnel..._

RWBY, General Herz aus Platin, Jaune, and Eve were walking through the tunnel as they were riding horses except for Ruby and Eve, due to their obviously huge size, as they just merely walk by them. Ruby, Weiss, and even Jaune were amazed by the pure length of the tunnel and only natural caves that they have adventure in could have reach this kind of length due to nature shaping them. "Wow..."

"This tunnel is long and huge." Weiss said. "Still no end in sight..."

"I know." Yang said.

"This should do." General Herz aus Platin suddenly said. "Dismount."

"Huh? Here?" RWBY asked.

"Yeah." Jaune answered their question, which they took as Eve put a box down for General Herz aus Platin to sit down before she spoke to them.

"We're completely alone now. No one up there can hear or see you, RWBY." General Herz aus Platin said. "I'm asking you to tell me everything you know about. Every last single details. No more secrets. When I asked you about that... grimm. You said 'Please just understand'." To me, asking for understanding is the same thing as asking for trust. Normally, in a situation like that, such a vague answer would merit me to killing one of you. Yet, you looked at me dead in the eyes and asked me to trust you... as if there was something that was worth risking your own lives to protect... something... like a hostage... so no more bullshitting me. Tell me the truth."

RWBY were silent as they look at each other before Weiss turn and spoke to General Herz aus Platin. "We messed with those unkillable grimms too much and they using our weakness... we need your help."

* * *

 

_Later..._

A single dip of water hit the head of one of the horses, causing it to shake's head, as General Herz aus Platin sum up of what she has heard from them. "The Philosopher's Stone... Divinus Truci... General Luke Richard of the Armies of Vale is one... Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon was the one was actually behind everything that has happen... corruption at the Vale council and some of the other councils as well..."

"So they resurrect Pyrrha before they use her as a weapon for murder and they took our love ones hostages..." Jaune said, as he couldn't believe that Pyrrha was resurrected and was use like a slave.

"Their friends, with one of them being second in command of Winter, Jarek." General Herz aus Platin said. "I've known her mother and father during the Crimson Sand Massacre. I'd be pissed too if lost her... wish I could do something..."

Weiss was silent before she decide to ask her a rather interesting question. "What about my sister, Winter?"

"Ahh, right. I could care less about her." General Herz aus Platin answered without care. "Yes, it'd be great if she would to died... one less rival in my way..."

"Whoa..."  
"Watch out, sis..."

"But holding innocent peoples is just despicable!" Jaune said.

"Really? I think it's a great technique, especially when it used against peoplel like these 4. I would have done the same thing." General Herz aus Platin said, as they look at her as they knew she would answer that due to her personality. "Now, the problem is, where do we go from here? What do you, Weiss Schnee, make of this tunnel due to your experience in dust mines?"

Weiss look for a bit before she ask Blake. "You got my scroll with a map app feature?"

"Mm-hmm." Blake said as she was going to give it back to her. "Atlas or Remnant?"

"Remnant and a compass app too?" Weiss said. She put it down on the rails of the tunnel and look at it before she knew it. "I knew it. If my theory is correct, it's a symbol encompassing almost the entire world of Remnant."

"A symbol?"

"The ones that alchemists that used in the pasts... the symbols are a necessary component for controlling the flow of energy. Now... we need the equation..." Weiss said to herself before she ask Eve. "Eve, can you search for some major conflicts in the past that ended up in a lot of blood shed that were near the current capitials of the kingdoms except for Vale?"

" **Why is that-** " Eve ask before she saw the map and she realized what Weiss was thinking before she told her. " **In July of 1500 BGW, the Lovestead Riot in the east of Mistral.** "

"Okay, where else?"

" **The Soapman Incident on the Island of Plato Island in the very south of Remnant before shortly afterwards the island sunk when a tsunami hit the island. And in 1 BGW, the month before 1 AGW, the Battle of Vacuo at the west of the capitial of Vacuo.** "

"All right. Now i'll connect the dots..." Weiss said. When she connect the dots, they were shock of what they saw; It was a rodimus-shaped symbol emcompass almost the entire world of Remnants.

"No... it's the same one underneath the 5th institute of Vale!" Blake said in shock.

"The ones that used the lives of peoples to make the Philosopher's Stone?!" Jaune said in shock. "Don't they realized how many people would be killed if they actived a symbol that big?!"

Weiss was silent as she thinking in thought while Ruby was hovering above before she spoke. "There's something more..."

"More?"

"Well, for one thing, they called us 4 'sacrifices'..." Weiss explained. "They using the entire world of Remnant to carry their plans..."

"So a council of a kingdom would be best..." Jaune said.

"It seems so." General Herz aus Platin said as she twitch in anger at this. "And we've been playing right along with their plans. The whole world is a board game to them..."

"Ren!"

"Yeah, Ruby. He saw the symbol. And since he has the desk job in the same building where the strategy meetings, he has more resources access to more anyone in Vale. He realized that something was going before us. Damn it... Damn them!"

"I don't like it... I don't like it at all!" General Herz aus Platin said as she is in agreement with Weiss. "Following the line, there's only one key place that hasn't been any bloodshed. Here, at Area 38! Those sons of a bitches... they're gonna use my castle for their plans?!"

There was silent... until a messager riding on horseback to give them the bad news. "General! Please return immediately! General Gwenaël of Vale wish to meet you!"

"They aren't even going to give us a second to think of something?" General Herz aus Platin ask herself. "Why he's here? I wonder..."

Weiss thought about it for a few seconds before she spoke to General Herz aus Platin about something. "General Herz aus Platin. I do respect your courage. I've got a plan, but you're the only one who could do it. Are you willing to bare your sword against him?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"My apologies for the wait, sir." Jaune said as he walk toward the general from Vale. "I'm sure General Herz aus Platin of Atlas will be here soon."

"Oh don't worry. It's my fault for not giving advanced notice."

"What bring you here, sir?"

"Oh, just something special. Nothing formal. Oh, yes! I almost forgot. I brought someone with me. Would you mind showing him around the base, Major General Arc?"

"Greetings, Major General Jaune Arc. I believe you were the kind-enough soul to take care of me earlier, yes?" Roman ask like a gentleman as he bow down with his hat while Jaune give a calm, but intense glare at him.

* * *

 

_Later..._

RWBY and Eve were listing to the conversion between the two generals, General Herz aus Platin of Atlas and General Gwenaël of Vale, as they spoke to each other while they listen with a hidden mircophone.

" _We were attacked from underground by a enemy yesterday._ "

" _Attacked?_ "

" _We managed to repel it, but it was no ordinary grimm to begin with..._ "

" _How so?_ "

" _No matter how many times, it won't still dead._ "

" _Really now? Quite-_ "

" _I believe it was a new type of grimm. RWBY..._ "

" _RWBY...?_ "

" _They came on the same day... that made me suspricious when they talked to it. I wanted to toture them, but... I think they possible finding a way to make childrens for certain women like myself._ "

" **She would kill without any regret.** " Eve said, making RWBY a bit nervious.

" _Well, many women my age already have one or more children and the one I'd love was killed by the murderer you mention, and what worse, i'm getting old..._ "

" _Oh, stop! You're young enough to have children!_ "

" _Even so... however, that... grimm remind me of one thing all grimms are... they can live for a long time without naturally dying. A immortal body... it's like a dream isn't it?_ "

" _... What if I told you that dream is nearing sooner than you expect? Would you be interested in true immortality?_ "

' _Gotcha, lust-obsessed idiot!_ ' RWBY grin devilishly as they knew General Gwenaël's only true weakness.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Salem was..._

Salem was standing of where the old Lovestead was once at was before she lift up her robe... put her finger inside of her chest and shattering a few droplets of blood onto the ground before the they seep into the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter is cut short and I hate certain cut short chapter because of scenes I like.  
> Weiss: And this one is no difference...  
> Me: yup.


	77. Chapter LXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is going to be a short chapter~!  
> RWBY: Why?  
> Me: Because I can just type the details in a short for almost the half of the chapter.

Salem was sitting in front of the campfire she has created as she look at the photo while she remember the times she loved; She first meet her partner and lover Raven Braven under the alias of "Summer Rose" during Beacon's Initiation, the time when she and along the team she knew for the pass 4 years took one final photo together... with Salem in it crying tears of joy right beside Raven, the birth of her daughter with being child of Raven whom she named Ruby, the time she realized what Ozpin is doing and got an eye on her, forcing to go on a hunting mission to fake her death, looking at her children Yang and Ruby one last time before she faked her death.

Salem silently look at the photo of Team STRQ during their final years at Beacon Academy at front of the campfire before she look up at the night sky filled with beautiful stars that are shining brightly. "... Just a little longer..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the tunnel..._

A couple of Area 38 soldiers with them riding horses were traveling in the unknown tunnels as one of them try to get a signal on his Area 38 scroll. "Well?"

"Nothing."

"Figure. We're on recon and we can't even tell them what we find."

"Should we continue, sir? We do have the equipment to set up camp-"

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

The one who was leading the recon them has notice something in the tunnel with them and when he focus his eyes, he saw that the shadows were somehow moving and he realized that it was coming toward them. "FALL BAC-"

But it was too late. As the shadow itself has pure red glowing eyes and teeths with no form at all before it soon massarcing them. One of them try to run on his horse as far away and fast as possible, but it was inevitable when his screams were heard.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the hole in the lowest floor of the fort..._

A few of Area 38 soldiers were waiting for the Recon Team to come back before they heard a horse's whining.

"The recon team is back!"

"Wait..." He said as he loaded his gun. "Something's not right."

That was when the horse came running as the soldiers try to calm it down before they saw the arm still hanging on to the bridle.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the room with the Atlas general and Vale general..._

' _Took the bait fast, General Gwenaël?_ ' General Herz aus Platin thought. ' _Are you an idiot?_ '

"Sound intriguing, doesn't it?" He said as he touched General Herz aus Platin's hands like a prevert.

' _I wanna cut him to bits!_ ' General Herz aus Platin thought.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." General Herz aus Platin said while she thought differently. ' _No wonder he's so loyal to Vale... he's an idiot..._ '

There was an knock on the door and General Herz aus Platin got up and answer the door as the soldier told her. "My apologies for interrupting! Something has happen to the recon team in the tunnel!"

"Understood. I'll head right down there." General Herz aus Platin said. "They're at the tunnel site you said?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you like to come as well?"

"Me? Oh yes. Of course."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where RWBY and Eve are..._

"Let's move!" Yang said.

"Wait!" Weiss said as she made some leashes for Ruby. "Ruby is tied up, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ruby said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

RWBY and Eve were walking down the halls, with Eve holding the leash to Ruby, before they upon Jaune and Roman before the Major General ask the prototype robot. "What's going on, Eve? You're got quite an entourage there."

" **I'm transfering Ruby to the east block, Major General Arc.** " Eve told Jaune before she ask. " **Is that...?** "

"Yeah. Roman Torchwick. He's apparently the general from Vale's special guest." Jaune said.

' _Roman..._ ' RWBY thought as they glared at him.

"Hello again, RWBY. It's been a long time since I've seen you when you were just a bunch of naive little huntresses at Beacon before it had fallen." Roman said like a gentlemen. "I see you have lot more different now, Red... if the fact that you're a beowolf wasn't a enou-"

"I suggest not taunting the shark in front of you, Roman." Jaune said as everyone else were looking at Weiss, who was glaring at Roman with the murderous intent of killing him in cold blood.

"Oh, I apology little lady." Roman said as he bow down with his hat.

* * *

 

_Later... at the city of Vale..._

Roman has called General Luke Richard to tell him some news after, not knowing this due to the fact that the general he is with is an lust-obessed idiot, General Herz aus Platin pretend to follow him to put Belphgor back into the hole.

"Mmh. I see. Follow his lead and proceed as planned." General Luke Richard spoke to Roman on his scroll. "And don't worry. Your freedom and authority are secure, Roman."

" _I'm grateful._ " Roman said. " _And I met RWBY again here. Did you know?_ "

"No. This is the first time you told me that."

" _Oh dear, shoudn't you be keeping a closer eye on such valuable 'resources'?_ "  
"I know they're doing something..." General Luke Richard said before Roman cut the call and the hidden Divinus Truci spoke to himself. "I thought I had hammered that nail down, but it seems like it needs one more hit."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Wabis Atealimb..._

"Hold on a sec." Garfield said as he got out his scroll and answer the call. "Hello?"

He listen to the voice very carefully before he called out to Azure. "Hey Azure! There's a call for you!"

"Just a sec!"

"You won't believe it, but it's from the Vale military!"

"The Vale Military?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There. That was a short chapter. Now for the next one...


	78. Chapter LXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, this is going to be a long one.  
> Weiss: I can see that.  
> Ruby: I can't see it.

"Hello, i'm-"

"We already know who you are, so drop the intruduction." Weiss interrupted him. "Beside, there no one here beside us 3."

"Hm, you have no respect and yet you have a point there."

"We know your plan and we're going to stop you."

"Oh please. General Herz aus Platin is already on my side. There nothing you can do." The general from Vale said, while Weiss and Ruby were calmly glaring at him.

* * *

 

_Later... at the hole site..._

"We've now begun construction on the covering for the hole and the tunnel and it should be completed in a week."

"Ma'am, you can't be serious about following this guy's... orders!" 2nd Lt. Henshel protest. "What about searching for the missing recon team?"

"Shut your trap, Henschel."

"They might be still alive-"

"Are you deaf?! Shut up and follow orders for now!" General Herz Aus Platin said. Roman and Jaune were watching this from the observing deck.

"Take thing by force, huh...? Even these guys of Area 38 are forced to give in to authority? Oh well, that's a smart thing to do." Roman comment while Jaune was glaring at him. That was when the elevator came down into the level and the doors open to reveal the frozen state of Belphgor being move into the level on a flatbed. Soon, the warm temperature melt the ice off of him and slowly got up. "Ahh, so that's him."

Belphgor let out a yawn before he look around.

"Good morning, Belphgor. I see you had a good sleep."

" **Who...? I... wanna... sleep... more...** "

"No, no. You still have some works to do. Remember what Lucifier said? You have to finished your job."

" **... Work... suck... but... I... gotta... do... it...** " Belphgor said as he walk toward the hole before jumping in and start digging through the tunnels again. " **This... suck... I... hate... work... why... do... I... stupid... work...? Remembering... more... work...** "

"See? There is no need for corcerns. Now then, it's time to seal the hole. You are now privy to top sercet information. We are all partners."

Meanwhile... where Skye and Irvin are...

As they researching the research notes, they were sercetly being watch by a pair of Area 38 soldiers.

"Found her. The weird girl. Let's roll."

But then they were knock out from behind by none other than Pyrrha before she and Ilia go inside of the cabin, causing Skye to be happy at this. "Pyrrha! Ilia!"

"Did you find the research notes?"

"Yeah."

"We need to move. I just knocked out a pair of soldiers just now."

"R-right!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Area 38..._

As the workers were nearly finished with covering the hole with crement, General Gwenaël then spoke to General Herz Aus Platin. "We are the chosen ones who will be emdowed with godlike bodies and the control of the world of Remnant. That solder... Smith was it? There was no avoiding what happened to that recon team. It was a small price to accomplish our great goal... their reward will be helping us climb to even greater heights."

"So the 'lesser beings' are sacrifices for the benefits of the 'chosen'?" General Herz Aus Platin asked.

"Yes. Survival of the fittest. The weak and the foolish become the very corner stones of the kingdoms and the strong build and prosper on top of them... oh, yes. It's going to according to plan. The Fall of Beacon, everything before, and everything since."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Roman and Jaune are..._

Jaune was standing by as Roman talk on his scroll before he finished it and walk pass Jaune as he spoke to him. "Sorry about that."

"You're very punctual when it comes to those calls, aren't you?" Jaune said calmly to Roman as he follow him.

"Well, I am here to do my job." Roman said before he ask him. "By the way, where is General Gwenaël? I need to tell him-"

Roman then notice that Jaune stop before the Major General calmly and coldly ask the former mafia boss a question. "Before you came here, you made a full recovery from a critical wound in a single day and when you showed up, General Gwenaël of Vale was with you. What kind of semblance are you using?"

"That's none of your concern." Roman said. "Where is General Gwenaël?"

"Hold it. I'm not done yet." Jaune said as he further question him. "Why did they release you, after you were jailed for murdering several superior officers from both Vale and Atlas several years ago, murdered innocent civilians, robbed countless dust shops, crashing a train full of bombs, and causing the Fall of Beacon?"

"I thought I made myself clear. That's none of your concerns." Roman said, as Jaune continue to glared at him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the lowest level..._

The workers were nearly 90% to 97% complete done with the covering of the hole and the tunnel as General Herz Aus Platin ask General Gwenaël a question. "How long has this been around?"

"Who knows... but finally. It's almost complete. My generation must make it come to frution. Belphgor has no time to rest."

' _Ah ha... they're not just eager, they're getting scared..._ ' General Herz Aus Platin thought.

"I'm most thankful for your cooperation, General Herz Aus Platin of Atlas." The old general said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to the Atlas council to give you a seat ready."

"There won't be any need to prepare a seat for me." General Herz Aus Platin said to him as she smirk... before use Cannon Slayer to stab through his left arm as she calmly spoke to him. "Did Smith lose his right arm or left arm? Getting old must be terrifying, eh General Gwenaël? You're used to be a model soldier who truely cared about his kingdom just like my old friend General James Ironwood was... but that was a long time ago."

"Wh-what is the meaning of this, General Herz Aus Platin?! I promise you a seat at the Atlas council"

"Like I said old idiot, there's no need to prepare a seat for me. THE YOUR ROTTEN ASS HAS BEEN SITTING ON HAS JUST OPEN UP!" General Herz Aus Platin shouted before she slashed across his chest, sending him into the crement, which her grunt are proud of her.

"You bitch- immortality was there- for the taking!"

"Your immortality required you to abandon your allies and betray your people." Henshel said.

"We'll make you a cornerstones for Area 38's new pipelines." General Herz Aus Platin said as the old general's body sank into the crement. Then she wipe off the old man's own blood off of Slayer Cannon with her glove and put away her weapon as she ordered Eve. "Eve. Contract Major General Arc."

" **Yes ma'am.** "

"Everyone will continue to move forward as planned." General Herz Aus Platin said as she pull off her bloody gloves and tossed them into the still-wet crement before Eve give her a new set of gloves, which she put on, as she continue to give out orders. "Conkley. Clean up this mess."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please stop this, General! If we closed the hole completely, we won't be able to get back down there!" Henshel begged the female General. "We have to keep it open while we search for Smith's platoon. Please, general, stop the work on the hole and work-"

"Henshel." General Herz Aus Platin said before she lead him and the other guy who knew about it to a tight space and reveal a hatch on the floor.

"What's this?"

"I had the Schnee make a back door for us." General Herz Aus Platin told him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the city of Vale..._

As Winter was walking with another woman, someone whom she met online, who told her the details. "Torchwick? Oh yes. I heard from a friend of a friend is a nurse at the base of Northland Mountains. He said that 'Torchwick was admitted in critical conditions, but made a full recovery and was released the next day. There's no way he could recovered that fast. He came completely healed right after Geneal Gwenaël visited his room."  
"Gwenaël?"

"Yes. He'd come to our store twice and he is just a dirty and haughty old man."

"Torchwick and Gwenaël?"

"That's all I have for you this week."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." Winter said as she give her paycheck to her.

"Whee! Now I can get that new purse I wanted!"

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you. See you next time!" She said before she left. Winter smirked before she went to a flower shop and the owner spoke.

"I see that your friend there left to her store and make want to give you some flowers. In fact, want some?"

"No thank you. I'm rather a busy woman."

"Fine by me. Speaking of which, I have a message from the Niflheim's leading head, General Herz Aus Platin. For Winter Schnee."

"... Hmmm... I think i'll buy some flowers after all... give me everything in the cart."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Area 38..._

"What? You've been pestering me quite a bit today." Roman ask Jaune as he notice he is glaring at him while he was just leaning against the wall behind him. "It is because my part in the Fall of Beacon? The one that your partner, Pyrrha Nikos, died in? Or maybe you'd like to know exactly how many people have perished?"

"Shut up, Roman." Jaune said with a edge in his voice.

"I see! Well then, I won't leave out a single detail-"

"Shut your damn fucking mouth!" Jaune shouted at Roman, but with calmness, as Roman just went silent and whisper to himself. That was when a grunt open the door to the room.

"Ah. Here you are, sir." The grunt said before he ask the blonde Major General. "May I have a word?"

With that, Jaune left the room and closed the door behind him so he can listen to the grunt without Roman eavedropping on them as he asked. "What is it?"

"A message from General Herz Aus Platin." The grunt before he whisper to Jaune. "She say 'the plan has been executed'. You can stop stalling him now."

"Roger that." Jaune said as he adjust his sunglasses and sighed. "Finally, I can get away from that 'thing'. I'm sick of talking about that damn topic, even if it was a act."

Jaune then went back into the room and spoke to Roman. "Torchwick. General Gwenaël has disappeared? Do you know where he might've gone?"

Roman was slightly surprised by that before he asked. "He's missing?"

"He must've wander off on his own... this is a dangerous place if you're not familiar with it." Jaune explained to him. "If something happen to him-"

"Who cares? That's good news, at least for me." Roman said as he smile to himself and put his hat back into place. "In the event that something has happen to that worthless fool, you have my permission to move and act as you see fit with some members of the Atlas council backing you up. Those were the words of General Luke Richard. So, first... I have something to care of at the base of the mountain. Would you prepare a bullhead for me, Major General Arc? Have I made myself clear? As of this moment, my actions are this kingdom's actions. Now then, the bullhead please."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"When're you gonna to let out Ruby?" Weiss ask while they were at Ruby's jail cell as she is reading a newspaper. "And heard anything about the weird girl?"

"They're still looking for her. Relax."

That was when Roman enter the room.

"Hello again. I'm here to see you, RWBY." Roman said, which cause RWBY to glare at him with distrust in their eyes. "Wow, you don't look like you trust me one bit. Did I do something to upset you? Oh well. I'm here because I got a couple of vistors! 6 of them in fact!"

"We do?"

"Please come in." Roman said. At the doorway were the 6 of the 7 Arc sisters; Shani, Indigo, Olivia, Violet, Sienna, and Azure. All of RWBY were shocked by this before the bumblebee couple comedic arguing with the 6 Arc sisters before Roman stop this argue. "Okay, okay. let's calm down. I heard that Yang Xiao Long hadn't been fitted with prosthesis for use in the cold. I mention this to General Luke Richard in my report and apparently, he was concerned by this. So, he had his soldiers to contact Azure for it the rest of the 5 are here because of something important I want to show them."

RWBY knew what was going on, while Sienna, who was the only one who eye suspricous on him while her sisters didn't know what was going on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This was a lot shorter than I expected.  
> Weiss: But at least it's a good thing.  
> Me: Yeah...  
> Ruby: Wait, why do you have that look?  
> Weiss: Let me guess... you're gonna use another OOC on deviantart... again...  
> Me: Yup.


	79. Chapter LXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna use a character that belong to JettErebus on Deviantart with permission.  
> Weiss: .. If you can get it.  
> Me: Oh shut up, Weiss.  
> Ruby: But she does have a point. And that guy would have some questions.  
> Me: Oh don't worry, i'll answer him on my notes.

As the snowstorm was blowing outside of the building. The 6 Arc sisters; Shani, Indigo, Olivia, Violet, Sienna, and Azure, were waiting at the base of North City while 3 mens; The former White Fang Lieutenant or just Lieutenant (Yes, that is his actually name), his little bro Khaki (the Elephant Faunus OOC who belong to JettErebus by the way.), and Kondo (look similar to his namesake he is based on from Gintama, which I love by the way), were looming over them, which were freaking the Arc sisters out.

' _These guys are so stiff-looking... we just hope whoever is picking us up gets here soon._ '

That was when a bullhead landed right next to the building and a mysterious man dress like an gentlemen enter the building while Major Miles was standing right next to the bullhead itself, who was none other than Roman Torchwick, before he spoke to them.

"My apologies for making you wait this long, ladies. I am Roman Torchwick." Roman said as he bow down with his hat down, while Sienna was eyeing him suspricously, before he grab one of their luggage as he ask one of them. "Is your bag? Please allow me to get it for you."

"Oh! Uhh... thank you!"

Soon, they got on the bullhead before it flew up into the air and head toward Area 38. While they were flying in the air, Roman spoke to them. "You 6 ladies are Jaune Arc's older sisters?"

"How'd you know?"

"Somebody told me about that." Roman answer them. "I also known that his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, perish in the Fall of Beacon, correct?"

"Yes."

"She was a honorable warrior who, even through it was painful for her and her friend, upheld her oaths and died like a selfless hero she is." Roman said with respect in his tone. "To help those in until the very end. I'm honored to meet you, Jaune's 6 sisters."

* * *

 

_Later... in the medical room of Area 38..._

"You should've told me that you were headed up here!" Azure told Yang as she was attaching the experimental nano-fiber muscle prosthesis to Yang with permission from Area 38 itself while her 5 older sisters were watching from behind their younger sidling.

"We didn't have time. We were in a hurry." Yang said.

"You're always in a hurry!" Azure backtalk to Yang like the doctor she is. "And why is Ruby in prison?"

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"It was a simple misunderstanding. Due to some recent grimm attacks." Roman explained. With WBY silently thanking Roman for that, as he explain with a gentle-looking smile on his face. "There's nothing to worry about, Ms. Azure Arc. Red will be released presently. There are just a few procedures we must go through first."

"Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Torchwick!" Azure said happily.

"My pleasure."

"Psst." WBY whisper, who have earpieces in their ears, to the 6 Arc sisters, whom they listen closely to as they whisper to them about something. "Don't get too friendly with Torchwick."

"Huh? How come? He seem like a really nice guy and a gentlemen. Plus, he talk sweetly to talk us about our younger brother." Shani said.

"He's not actually a nice guy, Shani." Sienna said, as she knew from experience in her job in the police force. "He's guy with a healthy track recond of what he did in the past."

WBY nodded in agreement with Sienna before Weiss remember what her sister Winter has said.

' _What she heard from Ironwood. I only know what sis has heard..._ ' Weiss thought... before she goes too far as she thought about Winter asking her and Ruby's sex life, that cause her to bounced off the ceiling and the floor before rolling across the floor as she screamed at this. "WAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I REMEMBERED TOO MUCH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WEISS?! I AM TRYING TO OVERHAUL YANG'S PROSTHESIS!" Azura shouted at Weiss, which after she calm down... somewhat.

' _Calm down! I ordered to you to calm down, Weiss Schnee! Focus on something else! Anything else! Concenrate!_ ' Weiss thought while Blake and Yang look at Weiss with blank expression on their faces before Weiss spoke out the many chemical elements on the periodic table. "Hydrogen-Helium-Lithium-Berylium--Boron-Carbon--Nitrogen-Oxygen-Flourine-Neon-Sodium-Magnesium-Aluminum-"

"Is your brain broken or something?" Yang asked.

"-Chromium-Manganese-Iron-Coblat-Nickel-Copper-Gallium-Germanium-Arsenic-Selenium-Bromine-Kry-"

' _She's gone._ ' Yang and Blake thought.

"Why is Ruby in love with this weirdo?" The 6 Arc sister ask themselves.

"Hmm? You say something?" Yang asked.

"Nope. Nothing." Azure answered before she connected Yang's nerves to the new nano-fiber muscle prosthesis (which resemblance the right side version of her left arm), which cause a surge of pain to go through out Yang's entire body.

"D-damn you... You gonna warn me when you're gonna connect the nerves..." Yang said in pain throughout her entire body. After the pain has pass over, she got out and move her new carbon fiber-plated nano-fiber muscle right arm prosthesis around and felt the muscle of her right arm that she lost return to her. "Wow... it's so light, yet strong and I can feel it too! This make me kinda nervous about it. It is really going to be durable enough?"

"If you're worried, I can fit you with a shin guard if you want." Azure said.

"Nah."

That was when the door slide open and Jaune went in without his own Area 38 trench coat covering him, revealing his own carbon-fiber plated nano-fiber muscle arms, which sotra look like the arm of Buccaneer's M-90 Mad Bear Grade automail except for some major differents, with claw tips resembling the claws of bears, with Major Miles following him in before he saw Yang and her new prosthesis. "I see you got a new prosthesis now, Yang."

"So that what your own prosthesis look like, Jaune." Yang said cautiously, which cause the 6 Arc sister to look at him and realized it was their younger brother who look far more different then they remember before he told Yang.

"Hmph. My owncarbon-fiber plated nano-fiber muscle arms, M19 'Mad Bear' prosthesis, is the best for me."Jaune told Yang.

"JAUNE!" The 6 Arc sisters at once before they went to their youngest brother, who they have never seen for over 5 years, and ask him many question that I can't put them all, with one from his sister Azure asking his claw.

"Wow cool! It's fitted with claws! What kind of reinforcement on that on the claws? They're not diamond-tips, are they?!"

Jaune was silent... before he smirks at one of his sister and spoke to her. "Yeah, my arms are modified. They're speciality crafted."

Azure just scream in happiness before she spoke to Yang in a happy voice. "Yang, let me put some on you!"

"Hell no." Yang said.

"Mm-hm. I don't blame you." Blake and Roman said at the same time as they thought about it as the same time.

"Wait, one of my sister is your mechanic?" Jaune ask Yang.

"Yeah. Beside, my claws are my girlfriend's claws." Yang said as she flirt with her girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes. It just Jaune to go silent before he spoke to his sisters.

"Hold on a moment."

"Huh?"

Jaune charged and bear claws maul Yang like a bear killing a human before he head to the door as he grumble to himself, with Roman stepping aside to let him pass by, as he smash open the sliding door before Yang yelled at him. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT FOR?!"

"CAUSE LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Jaune yelled back before he smash the door close as he left.

"... What's up with him?" Major Miles ask in concern, as this was the few times that he saw the Major General in violent anger before.

"I think he's just still... iffy about Pyrrha's death."

"Northern engineering is so awesome~!" Azure said as one of the engineer show her around while Miles show the other sisters around with Sienna promising to watch out for dangers.

"She's so passionate about her work... I love girls like her." Roman comment, which WBY to just stare at him in disbelief before he told them. "Oh, relax. I'm not a pedophile, for pete's sake. Now then, since that finish at least, I can relax too. I need to talk to you about work, Miss Schnee."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Ruby's cell..._

Ruby was standing behind the bars as her cell was being guarded by Lieutenant and Khaki, who is a bit nervious due to his prior experience with Beowolves. She then ask them. "Why I haven't been let out yet?"

"Roman's orders." Lieutenant answered.

' _Damn... they're trying to keep us separated... General Luke Richard didn't just Jaune's sisters here to keep us in line... he want to make it clear that our love ones' lives is in his hands..._ ' Ruby thought. ' _Which means he want to keep tabs on us. I can't rush this... gotta need to wait for my chance..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the lowest level of Area 38..._

"The recon team has three days worth of rations." 2nd Lt. Henshel said at the hatch. "It's been almost a week now..."

"It's going to be close..." General Herz aus Platin said.

"They could've eaten their horses." A rookie communcation officer named Private suggest.

"I'm more worried about their state of mind." Henshel said. "A week alone in the complete darkness could make anyone crazy."

"I have faith that their nerves are strong enough." General Herz aus Platin said.

"I'm taking along the wireless communcation equipments, but don't expect too much. Their didn't work." Private said.

"Would you rather run a cable?"

"No. We can't have whatever's down there follow it back to base." Private said as he climb down the labber of the hatch.

"General." Henshel said to General Herz aus Platin. "We have absolutely no idea what to expect down there. If we don't return in 24 hours, I request you forget about us. Just assume we are dead and seal the hole!"

"I will. You have my word." General Herz aus Platin said. With that promise, Jaune closed the hatch above him. Then two of the mens moved some stuffs over the hatch to keep it hidden before General Herz aus Platin spoke to them. "Everyone, listen up. I did what I did to that old man by myself. None of you saw anything. None of you heard anything. If anyone finds out, i'll assume responsibility. And I want you to forget about me."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Roger."

Down in the hatch, Henshel push out the cover that hidden among the tunnel wall as they check out before he give orders. "This way."

Private nerviously gulp before they walk where the recon team was. "Move out."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the city of Vale..._

"Is that so? Things must be getting dangerous up there in Atlas, too." Winter said.

"Yes ma'am. You guys gotta take the lead now. That's why I got in touch with you as soon as I could."

"The Niflheim soldiers are as capable as they come. Wouldn't they be fine without Vacuo and Mistral's DD (Diamond Dogs) and the Easten Vale HQ joining in?"

"Nope. Area 38 is a highly specialized defensive force. Some says 'he or she strike first wins the battle'. But it could works only when you have an unstoppable offense and unpenetrable defense. Combining Area 38's all-out defenses with the DD and Easten Vale's superior attack units would be the ultimate combination. At least, according to General Herz aus Platin and DD leader Posion."

"True... they have trained together many times before... and they put through hell. Area 38's head has a grasp on the limits of their abilities. And they have to choose me as their tag-team partner?"

"Nah, she only want you gone. Here ya go. All your flowers are wrapped up. Beside, she know you not the type to sell out people. Thay'll be 35,200 pounds please."

"I'm honored. Oh, ma'am. Who are you exactly?"

"Just an old lady who runs a flower shop and has served the Valkyrie Family for generations. Thanks for your patronage!"

With that, she left. Winter was silent before she spoke to herself. "Ren... I guess in the end, the people who really understand you and support you are always connected to your follow soldiers. Now then... what the heck am I going to do with these flowers?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the tunnel..._

Henshel's group walk until they came upon a dead horse, various cuted limbs, and a metal back-pack that was slash through it. "Just like Smith's arm. Whatever grimm did this can even take chucks out of solid metal. Damn it, this is not good."

"Stay alert. Grimm maybe down here." Someone said. There was then a sound and they put their weapon up to where the sound was in caution. When shine on that area, it shown two alive soldiers of the recon team, which cause the group to cheer in joy.

"You're alive!" Henshel said before he went to them and spoke to them. "Are you okay? Look, it's me."

"Lt. Henshel?"

"We're saved..."

Henshel then give the soldiers some water as he spoke and ask them some question. "I'm proud of you surviving this long. Thanks heaven we came when we did. Where at the other?"

"T-they're all d-dead as t-they're t-torn a-apart."

"We'll have to carry them back."

"Yes sir."

"We-we have to get out of here! It's going to come back... no lights... the darkness... run... the darkness is coming!"

"What do you mean by it? The grimm? Hey! Calm down! Get ahold of yourself!" Henshel said as he try to calm down the recon men, but unknown to them, two red eyes were looking at them before receeding it has into the darkness of the tunnel. "Can you stand? Good. Let's go. Carry them if you have to."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on Rilstar's mansion...._

' _Ugh, being the General's bodyguard required you to be way too stiff... my shoulders are killing me. I'll never get used to this._ ' Jarek thought as she knock on the door, which the bulter open and answer. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Who's there?" Mara ask as she walk down the stairs.

"I apologize for intruding at this hour. I am Jarek of the General's personnal bodyguards." Jarek said. "He requested that I deliver some urgents documents.

"Oh my! You're a dear to be working so late!"

"He said he needed them by tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry... i'm afraid my husband is out right now. Tomorrow was it? Don't worry, i'll hold on to them."

"Thank you very much." Jarek said. That was when she felt something behind and turn around to see Selim looking at her.

"Selim, you're still up?"

"Selim?"

"Sorry mom. I thought dad has come back, but I guess not. I'll go back to my room then." Selim said before he left to his room.

"He love his father so much." Mara said.

"He must get his friendly personality for your relative then." Jarek said.

"Oh no, he take from my husband side."

"Wasn't... he your relative's child."

"No, he's from a distant relative of my husband." Mara said, which cause Jarek to realized.

"Sorry. I must be going now." Jarek said. As soon as she left, she walk across the hall as she thought about it and added them all together before a voice spoke to her.

" **You figure it out, didn't you? Oh, that mother of mine just love to talk too much.** " Selim said, suddenly in a legion of voice.

"I sensed a blood lust earlier... it's the very same one I got when the Divinus Truci Beelzebub sneak up on me. Selim Rilstar, who or what truely are you?" Jarek asked.

" **You're pretty brave to ask about my true form. You're smart not to draw your gun or move.** " Selim said. " **If you stay still, I won't attack you.** "

"How kind of you. So, are you a Divinus Truci like Beelzebub?" Jarek ask. "No, that can't be..."

" **... Yes and no. I am the same as him, yet he's not the same level as me. For I am the original Divinus Truci; Lucifer, The Pride of the Geist.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... At Area 38..._

Blake and Yang were sitting at an table with Sougo (who look similar to his namesake from Gintama) while Weiss was talking to Roman in the other. "What do you from me?"

"Well, the General Luke Richard has 3 intructions for me. They all required you to work with me." Roman said before he explained to them to Weiss. "Number 1: Find Pyrrha, who is hiding somewhere up here. You only need to find her and I'll kill her. Number 2: Find Dr. Irvin, who is likely traveling with Pyrrha, again you need to only find him and i'll take it from there. And lastly, but as important, Number 3: crave a blood crest into Area 38."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, I was forced to cut it short. But I got another idea I have thought of.  
> Weiss: What Khaki?  
> Me: Oh, I still haven't a notice from his creator and maybe because the picture is from 2015. So the main times, we'll use him for now.


	80. Chapter LXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hhheeyyy....  
> Ruby: AAAHHHH! What happen to your voice?!  
> Me: I have a sore throat...  
> Weiss: Make sense...  
> Me: Also... Yang temperory got her badassness back for a bit.  
> Yang: FUCK YEAH!

"It's been a while, Dr. Irvin." Ruby said.

"Thank for the information back then." Weiss said.

"No... I haven't done anything worth being thanked for." Dr. Irvin said. "The Philosopher's Stone... did you look into it?"

"Yeah. We found out how it made too." Weiss said, much to Dr. Irvin's relief. "Thank to that, we were able to found out all sort of thing and what is going on here... something strange is going on here... so we looked into the another possibility of Rentanjutsu and followed after Skye."

"As i'd expected from you." Dr. Irvin said. "I think it's encouraging that you 4 have appeared here. With these research notes and rentanjutsu-"

"Wait, what about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked. That was when they heard a unusually sound.

"What's that?"

"No idea. You co. stay hidden. We'll go take a look." Weiss said.

"Area 38 soldiers are here looking for Pyrrha. They might have made contract with her." Ruby said. With that, RWBY left to where the sound.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Pyrrha is at..._

Pyrrha sent a wave of destruction at Khaki in his grimm mode, but he dodge it by jumping to the side before Pyrrha charged at him and extend her arm, but she miss when Khaki dodge it by arching backward before she attempt to kick, but he dodge it by flipping over backward. ' _This elephant faunus is fat, but he's fast._ '

Khaki then jump into the air while his trunk was breathing in the air before he fires his trunk with blast of cold air at Pyrrha, which cause her to dodge it, before she notice the Lieutentant jumping to the side and aiming his spikes at her before firing at Pyrrha, causing her to dodge them as well, before Khaki spoke.

"If you can't touch any flesh from an distance, your attacks aren't that scary at all!! You can't destroyed things from a long distance and if I cast down attacks from above and below, you can't do anything!!" Khaki said. Pyrrha attempt to beat them from a distance by slamming her right arm into the floor, but Khaki frozed her right arm with his blast of cold air from his trunk. "And we're already researched your habit of destroying your footing when you try to find a way out of a situation."

Then Lieutenant's spike hit Pyrrha's left arm before he spoke to her. "We'll keep persistantly attacking you from a distance without ever coming near. You'll be ragged and worn when we hand you over to Roman."

"Whoooah, there." Weiss said as RWBY enter the room. "We got here again with good timing again, huh?"

"Yep." Ruby and Yang answered while Blake nodded.

"Oh? RWBY? Pyrrha got captured..." Lieutenant said.

' _Unusual grimms that can talk and look humanoid-looking... so they were chimera grimms._ ' RWBY thought.

"You're late. Right now, we capturing Pyrrha-" Lieutenant said before being interrupted.

"GYAAAAA!!! IT'S A TALKING GRIMM!!!" Ruby and Yang shouted at the same time as also they punch Lieutenant in the left side of his cheek at the same time as well while Weiss and Blake were watching from the sideline.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?!! We're your allies-" Lieutenant said as he was rubbing his cheek before being interrupted again.

"WE DON'T KNOW ANY ALLIES WHO ARE TALKING GRIMM!!" Ruby shouted while she punch Lieutenant and send him flying before he skid across the room.

"YOU BASTARD!! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT, BIG BRO!!" Khaki shouted angerily at RWBY before he fired multiple blasts of cold air at Ruby and Yang, but they dodge it while Yang charged at him while she was dodging before she came upon him.

"What the hell?!" Khaki said before they he block Yang's attacks. ' _This blondie... is she faster than even Pyrrha...?_ '

Yang was silent... before she eeriely smile at this as she begun laughing like a mad woman, which confused and creep out Khaki. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

' _She's drunk with power._ ' RWBY thought as they already knew. Yang laughs at this while she continuely dodge Khaki's multiple blasts of cold air at her.

"What's with her?! I can't get a hit on her!!" Khaki said to himself before Yang then punch him in the face with her nano-fiber muscle right arm.

"IT'S SO LIGHT!! IT'S SO LIGHT!! IT'S LIKE MY ARM IS MADE OF FEATHERS!!" Yang said happily as she continue to laugh... before she slipped. Khaki then immediately got up and fired multiple blasts of cold air at the rest of RWBY, which they dodge, before Weiss charge at him while dodging his attacks before she skid under him and threw a water-type dust at his dust before it became actually water and begun to freeze on him on his back while she is summoning the Knight.

"What did you put on me?!" Khaki ask as the water on his back was freezing up.

"Take this!" Weiss said as she got behind the Knight and kick him, sending The Knight into Khaki's back, which the water frozed immediately, causing Khaki to be struck on the Knight as Weiss yelled her attack. "'If you touch cold ice with a wet back, you get frozing to it' ATTACK!"

"MY SKIN IS COMING OFF!!" Khaki shouted as he comedic cried while he felt the pain on his own back. That was when Lieutenant fired his spike at Weiss, which cause her to dodge it.

"Whoa!!"

"Don't interfere, Weiss Schnee!!" Lieutenant shouted at Weiss. "You should be allying with us!!"

"Shut up, you damn brute!! You aren't on my list of acquaintances!!" Weiss shouted back at him. "No matter how I look at you, you're just not a human or a faunus!! You're just exploding with suspriciousness!! You're just an enemy character without a doubt!! Show me evidence that you're an ally!!"

"She does got a point." Blake comment.

"Ohh, I'll show you!! I'll just undo the transformation right now, so just watch-"

"I WAS WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the same time while the Knight knocked out Khaki before Weiss spoke to the unconscious Lieutenant. "How foolish, to sheathed your weapon in front of your enemy..."

Pyrrha then destroyed the ice that encase her right arm before she got up and spoke. "You have came after me again... will I elimate all who get in my way."

"Oh, is that so?" Weiss said before Blake suddenly appear behind Pyrrha, forcing her to block before RWY all attack at once, causing to slam her right arm into the floor to cause an explosion to knock them back before she attempt to kill, only for her to see Azure and 4 other sisters leaning, causing her to temperory stop to revile her memories of how she'd die. RWBY notice this and took the advantage as Ruby then use her speed semblance to slam her entire body into Pyrrha, senting her into a wall, before Weiss use a stone dust to encase Pyrrha's right arm, before Yang yelled at them.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

Azure attempt to argue back, but Jaune stop her by putting his left arm on her shoulder as he appear with Sienna, Major Miles, and a soldiers as he told them. "Stay back."

"Jaune..."

"Whoa, what the hell are these grimms?!"

"Major General, these are..."

"Hrm... they're the one who came with Roman. It seems they've been doing some horrible experiments near the tops." Jaune said.

"I didn't know." Yang lied, but everybody can see it.

"You can relax. You don't need to lie to us." Jaune said as the Area 38 soldiers smiled and give them a thumb up. "We, as well as the General, are on your side."

"Eh? Didn't you forced take that old man's side?" Yang asked.

"And he's gone missing. It's a big problem." Jaune said.

"Gone missing?"

"Tie up the humanoid grimms." Jaune give an order to a soldier before he look at Pyrrha and aim his gatling gun shield at her... before he spoke. "Look like you're not the only one who have drastically change for a long time."

Pyrrha then look at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

"... The guy you're loved long time ago." Jaune said before he remove his sunglasses and revealing his blue eye to Pyrrha.

"JAUNE?!" Pyrrha said in shock and confusion. After a while, she was silent before she spoke to him. "Jaune... i'm-"

"I don't need your self-pity, Pyrrha. No matter what you say about yourself, if you have your memories, then it's you." Jaune said before he order one of the soldiers. "Contract HQ."  
"Yes sir."

"Woah, he's insistly shut up your self-pity. No wonder you love him." Sienna deadpan, causing the other 5 Arc sisters to snicker while Pyrrha was blushing furiously.

"HQ... This is Major General Jaune Arc. We're found Pyrrha in D5. Right now, we're detaining her. Please send us support."

" _Building D5? Is there some sort of landmark?_ "

"We'll make a smoke signal." Jaune said as the weather is starting to get worse.

" _Torchwick's party is moving your way. Please continue to detain her._ "

"No matter circumstances, I can't just overlook you, Pyrrha. Come out into the open and receive what of judgement you're receive. I honestly hope it's the best one." Jaune said to himself.

"P-please wait!!!" Dr. Irvin said as he came into the room as he beg them. "Please don't take that woman away!"

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

* * *

 

_Later..._

When Torchwick's party were coming near to the building, there was a sudden explosion.

"What?!"

"That's the building where the Major General was in!"

That was when Weiss fall right to the party before Roman spoke. "Miss Weiss Schnee?"

"TORCHWICK, YOU IDIOT!!" Weiss shouted at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOUR MEN DOUBLE-CHECK THE BIGFOOT 2 ROBOT?!"

Roman was confused by what she meant before he look up and saw Pyrrha carrying Indigo in her right arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: FUCK YES! I've got my badass back! Even for a little bit.  
> Ruby: Aawww, my sister is happy.  
> Weiss: Yeah? Well, Dr. Gairyuki is kinda sick right now.


	81. Chapter LXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: So this is the part where it's explain what happen earlier?  
> Me: Yep.  
> Weiss: Let's just hope it's explained a lot.  
> Ruby: Where's my cookies?

"OW! Found it... this should be the ladder."

"Finally, we made it. Get a light will ya?"

Henshel then use his lighter as a light, revealing them to be carrying the dead bodies of their comrades on their back, and look at the time. "Damn it... it took us over 24 hours. The exit got to be block by now."

"Then there is no choice. Put out the light and let's just feel our way back. After all, these guys were real presistent about a 'shadow' attacking us if we put a light on."

"If it come down to it, I can blow open a hole with my hidden cannon in my prosthesis to get us out." Henshel said.

"... You think they'll open it? I mean, the General said that after 24 hours they'd really seal the exit."

Henshel then climb the labber and knock on the hatch. He waited for a few moment before the hatch suddenly open by Gundisalv. "Welcome back."

"Thank goodness!" They quickly got out. "Get these two to the doctor on the double!"

"I thought the exit was supposed to be seal after 24 hours." Henshel said.

"Well, yes, but... 24 hour haven't passed yet." Gundisalv said as he show them the watch.

"It's busted."

"Huh? How strange... Oh yeah, you know what? General Platin give it to me."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on outside top of the fort..._

General Herz aus Platin was sitting on edge of the top of the fort as she view the mountains before Eve appear and spoke to her. " **General Herz aus Platin.** "

"Eve. You're late, I thought they were dead." General Herz aus Platin said.

" **Sorry to disappoint.** "

"How was the recon team?"

" **Only 2 have survived**."

"... That so..."  
" **What are you doing out here?** "

"Looking at the mountain." General Herz aus Platin answered. "Winter is great here. Nothing but black and white. I like how unusually clear it is."

 **"Are you sure? Take a look at the sky.** " Eve said as she point to the sky with a bird of prey flying above. " **There's blue up there too. People's heart aren't white or black either. Thanks for looking out for us.** "

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." General Herz aus Platin said as she smile. That was when they notice a Altas airship was flying toward to the fort. "Someone has arrived."

* * *

  
_Meanwhile... back at building D5..._

"Let's wrap this up." Jaune said with his sunglasses back on. "First, we absolutely cannot let them know that Irvin is here. And we can't let them catch Pyrrha for the sake of translating some words that only her clan know to read. We've also got to get my sisters free from Vale's grasp nor we can let know that RWBY are in on this. I was even told to take the weird girl back to HQ."

"ME?!" Skye said before she hide behind Ruby, which earn a glare from Weiss. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Please relax. The general told me to treat you well." Jaune said. "So I guess the best opinion we have to take everyone back and hide them at Area 38."

"Wait wait wait!" Yang said before she point at Pyrrha. "We're taking HER?!"

"We need her to translate some of the-"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!! WE SHOULD HAND HER OVER-!!" Yang shouted before being interrupted.

"Pyrrha isn't a bad guy!!" Skye shouted as she threw May at Yang, who then chased fleeing Yang around.

"It's not just at Area 38, but across the world. We can't ignore that." Jaune said before he spoke to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, cooperate with us and we'll postpone your judgement... what do you say?"

"Well, if you say that I am Pyrrha, then I happily join you Jaune."

"Is that a promise?"

"I swear on my blood and mind I would."

"Thought so." Jaune said. That was when Lieutenant and Khaki woke up. "Right, I forgotten about them. I can't think of any use for them. You can finished them off."

"Roger."

"Hold on!!" Ruby said. "Surely you don't have to kill them!"

"There's no benefit of letting them go."

"Isn't there another way?"

"... Showing us pity?" Lieutenant said.

"Me and big bro don't need it... what does a beowolf like you know?"

"It's not like we can live normal lives with bodies like these, plus being former members of the White Fang. We're ready to die. Go ahead and finished me and Khaki."

"... Don't you have a family or anyone important to you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I have an adopted faunus sister, who was part of the family who adopted me."

"But the moment me and big bro turned into this, we were good as dead. My family is already dead anyways."

"Don't you want to see them?"

"Sure I do, but what's the point? Being like this?"

"So... would you like to return to your original bodies? You would be fully satisfied if you could, right?"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO CHANGE BACK!"

"Then that you're answer. You're just giving up by saying things like 'there's no choice.' Quit talking about death, without even trying to look for a way to turn back!"

"What do you understand about us?" Lieutenant said.

"I'm the same as you and that guy, but i'm not giving up. By believing that it is a possible until we've finally found a way. I don't care how many year it will take, I won't give up! So I won't allow you to give up that easily!"

That was when the snowstorm blew so hard that it blow the boardup window. "Major General, we've got trouble! If it continue like this, we won't be able to get out at all!"

"Damn it, with just the equipment we have on the one hand, it's impossible to march on foot through the snow." Jaune said. "Shit... is there no way out of the city?"

"... This is a mining town, right? Why not just take an underground route?" Ilia suggest, which everyone to look at her. "What? My parents were miners."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Blake said.

"So I mean a mine this large must have a tunnel that can get us through at least one of the mountains."

"Yeah, and plus, it used to be owned by the SDC before my asshole father took over." Weiss said.

"Get a map!" Jaune said. One of them give a map for Jaune to look at. "This will work. We can get out beyond the mountain through this tunnel."

"This even closer to the fortress."  
"All right. Everyone, including me, will go ahead with Irvin while Miles and the others try to stall Roman for a few days." Jaune said. "If we meet with Area 38 soldiers, they'll recongize me. I will explain them so they're willing to shelter you."

"Thanks." Irvin said. "But what are we going to do about your sisters and RWBY?"

"Yeah, what should we do, Jaune?" Sienna ask.

"Roman is higly suspricous. If we don't do this right, it could be dangerous." Jaune said. Indigo thought about something before she spoke.

"... I know It's hard for even me to say this, but... i'll act as a hostage for Pyrrha, right in front of Roman." Indigo said, which cause Jaune to look at her through his sunglasses.

"You mean let her free...?"

"Pyrrha will run off with me in her arm and you guys will desperately try to stop him... that's the scenario..."

"... You know what? I have giving up on reasoning with stubborn people long time ago." Jaune casually said before he spoke to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!! Could you-"

"I know, Jaune. I'll protect to protect her." Pyrrha said, which Weiss then break the stone off of Pyrrha's right arm as Indigo give her headphone to Jaune to protect.

"Hey hang on! If you're running, take us too! I know that you guys don't trust us. So just leave our handcuffs on if you want." Lieutenant said. "That Torchwick guy show no mercy to those who can't get the job done. Either way, we're goner. If there's a way to turn back to normal, then i'm not giving up. We'll tell you everything we know!"

"If you two try to stop us, it may very well mean the end of this world. The peole you cared about are involved in this too." Dr. Irvin said.

"WHAT?! Hold on a sec! We never heard anything like that from Vale!" Lieutenant said.

"Please tell us the details! If there's anything we can do, then count us in!! Please take both of us with you." Khaki said. Later, they transform back into their faunus form and were giving their cloths as they were being cuff.

"You don't mind the cuffs?"

"Nah, if it put you guys at ease."

"Pyrrha, hurry up. We're counting on you to put on this act." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry it to came to this, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Don't be, remember your vow... go!" Jaune said.

"Well then, Roman's going to be pretty upset over Pyrrha's escaped and failure to double-check the robot... time to rub in!" Major Miles said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Pyrrha glare down at Roman before he even spoke. "Don't you dare look down on me!!"

"ROMAN, YOU IDIOT!!" Weiss shouted before she grab him by his coat. "YOU SHOULD HAVE YOUR MEN DOUBLE-CHECK THE-"

Roman then slap Weiss' arms away before he spoke. "Don't get in my way!!"

Pyrrha then slam her right arm into the roof before it exploded, causing Pyrrha and Indigo to disappear in the smoke before the snow storm gotting even worse as Roman yelled. "Hold it right there, Pyrrha!"

"Sir Torchwick!! Please stay back from the building!"

"Pull back!! Return to HQ!! A snowstorm is coming! If you don't want to die, get out of here!"

"That act was pretty convincing." Major Miles commented at this. Roman glares as the others walk away from the building.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the tunnel..._

Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Skye and May, Irvin, the 6 Arc sisters, Lieutenant and Khaki, and Ilia were walking down the tunnel.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to where the others are at..._

"Looks like we're struck here for the time being."

"Lieutenant and Khaki haven't returned yet." Sougo commented.

"Did Pyrrha get them? Or is the storm holding them back?" Kondo said to himself.

"If we can't move, then neither can Pyrrha."

"She has to be somewhere in this abandoned city. We should do what we can now to prepare for our search."

' _I can't believe that this storm actually saved us._ ' Major Miles thought to himself as he look out the window. ' _Roman can't move. Get back to the fortress as soon as you can, Major General._ '

"Major, there's a call from Area 38."

"What is it about?"

"It seems urgent..."

"It's Miles, did something happen? ... What?!" Miles then go into the room where RWB are at. "RWBY, there bad news. General Herz aus Platin has received orders to go to Vale. A large number of Atlas Troops have arrived at the fort. There's no doubt that Roman has said something to General Luke Richard. Back when we were at the fortress, he was on his scroll a lot."

"Hold on, if the General is leaving..." Weiss said.  
"Probably some commander that the Luke has flavored will be put in her place."

"This is bad!! The others are heading there! We have tell them..."

"How? We didn't give them any kind of communicator. Plus, it's to go after them in a storm like this..."

"It's do or die..." Blake said.

"An amateur like you shouldn't underestimate this storm. It can sap your aura and strength in no time and freeze you to death." Weiss said.

"... There is... a way..." Ruby said as she thought about something, which everyone to look at her, before she spoke as she point to herself. "There's one person here doesn't get tired or freeze easily."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Oh man!! This is bad!! I cen't even see 3 meters ahead!!" Ruby said to herself as she bravely walk against the storm until she saw a sign. "There it is! The first checkpoint! Woah"

The storm was blewing so hard that her vision temporary goes white... before she saw her own original human body was standing in front of a tablet-like door behind it, smiling at her, before a gust of wind knock her back into reality. "What... was that... my body?? How... is my body... calling my soul... get a grip, Ruby! I have to keep going! And fast...!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath Vale..._

"Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... Blake Belladonna... Yang Xiao Long..." Ozpin said to himself as he place certain chess pieces on each point of an symbol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: This one is a rush one, right?  
> Me: Yes. But the next one will be shorter.


	82. Chapter LXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter will explain the origin of both Salem and Ozpin.  
> Ruby: So wait... we're going to find out the origin of my mom?  
> Me: yup.  
> Yang: I can't wait.  
> Weiss: me too.

"I guess Roman's semblance by Winter's story. By putting the palm of his hand together, he create a explosion reaction." Weiss explain.

"Meaning we just have to occupy or take one of his hands somehow?" Miles asked.

"That would be the case normally..." Weiss said. "But that son of a bitch has a Philosopher's Stone. That's gonna give us some problems."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of the airship dock of the city of Vale..._

General Herz aus Platin walk out of one of the ship with Vale bodyguard accompying her before she saw Winter talking to some personnals before she saw her. "Oh, if it isn't General Herz aus Platin."

"How many strings you pulled?" General Herz aus Platin ask as she glared.

"Not a single one." Winter answered as she glared back. "To what do own the honor of your presence, General?"

"The council ask me to visit the General of this kingdom."

"Okay. After all, there are wonderful flowers in this kingdom."

"Is that so?"

* * *

 

_Later... at General Luke Richard's office..._

General Herz aus Platin was standing behind the door of General Luke Richard's door as she and him were silence before he spoke.

"... Now, General Herz aus Platin, I want an explanation for the General I never bother to remember's disappearance." General Luke Richard said before he ask General Herz aus Platin. "What did you do with him?"

' _He's not gonna to buy it._ ' General Herz aus Platin thought before she spoke. "General of the Armis Luke Richard of Vale. Why would you allow such a spineless and careless idiot in your turst?"

"Did you elimate him?"

"You have no needs for things like him. Brainless yes-men with loose lips won't do anything to advance your cause."

"And you gave the orders?"

"I took care of it personally. If you'd like, I can excavate the body... it's buried deep in the fort of mine, along with my own blood-stained glove."

"What did he tell you?"

"About a unstoppable immortal army, the futures of the kingdoms, the Divinus Truci, and your true identity. He revealed it all with hardly any sign of hesitation."

"And knowing this, you're still summon here by your council."

"Yes, and let me have that old foolish buffoon's seat, please."

"Hmm... hmmHAHAHAHAHAHA! Interesting! Very interesting! I love it!" General Luke Richard laughs before he got up from his chair and spoke to General Herz aus Platin in a serious voice. "You struggle so desperately, human! Very well! You shall have your seat! And in exchange, control of Area 38 will be given to my subordinates in Atlas."

"As you wish, General of the Armies of Vale. They're all exemplary soldier that i've trained personally and for yours to command."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Area 38..._

" **You can't catch a baby tiger without sneaking into the Tiger's Den.** "

"And the General pretty much charged right in, didn't she?"

" **Correct. They put some idiotic puppet from Mantle in charge here soon.** "

"They know so little about Niflheim soldiers, it's almost funny."

" **Even if the true master is absent, we'll remained as a collected and operate as a single and cohesive unit, sharping one's will and one's conscious. That is what make Niflheim Niflheim. The Tiger and the Bear will try soon to devour each other, but Bear will mostly win.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a cafe in Vale..._

Jarek was sitting alone with her lunch and drink before Winter came in and ask her. "Is this seat taken?"

"Colonel... go ahead." Jarek answered. Soon, they talk to each other, but Jarek knew that she can't tell Winter as she knew that is Lucifur is hearing from the shadow... until an idea came into her head and she spoke about a scene in a manga called "Full-Metal Alchemist". Winter knew that Jarek is telling through a code as she write it down on a piece of paper before they finished their lunch and Jarek left to go back to work.

Winter then enter the bathroom of the cafe and decode the code from Jarek. When she was finished with decoding it, she was shocked of what she'd just read...; "SELIM RILSTAR IS AN DIVINUS TRUCI.", before she burn it and flush it down.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath Vale..._

Mammon was walking down the room before he saw someone and spoke. "Huh. This is a rare sight, you almost never come by... Lucifer, Pride of the Geist. What's the doc doing?"

"He's asleep."

"Heh... two rare sights in one day..."

Ozpin was dreaming of how he met Salem for the first time...

* * *

 

_Thousands and Thousands of years ago..._

When Alttartessios was still around... it was a beautiful place with people of the Alttartessios Empire were happy and were living their lives with smiles on their faces as men and women, both human and faunus, work on multiple jobs and talking to each other while children of both ages, races, and sexes were playing together.

Inside of a laboratory that was a part of the Tower of Babel-like castle that was at the center of the city of Alttartessios. A slave boy no older than 13 to 14 years, with black hair, tan skin, and golden eyes, was the former prince of a kingdom on a island north of the Alttartessios Empire that would be one day known as Vytal Island before it was defeated and destroyed by Alttartessios years ago, who would be one day known as Ozpin of today, was moping floor of the laboratory, minding his own business, before he heard a voice that sound like a female child calling to him. " **Child... hey, child... Hellooooo? Anyone home?** "

The slave boy turn his head to look who was talking, but no one behind him, before he went back to moping the floor before he heard it again.

" **Ah... You're ignoring me! I'm over here! On the shelf!** " The voice said. When the slave boy turn to where the voice said it was, it is reveal that the voice is coming from a glass sphere-like glass container flask containing a black goo-like liquid, as the voice spoke to him. " **Here.** "  
The slave boy look at flask with the liquid in it for a few second before decide to ignore it and continue moping the floor as he told it. "I'm busy right now, can we do this later?"

" **... What...?** " The liquid in the flask said in an surprised tone of voice. " **Shouldn't you say... you're a little bit surprised or impressed even?** "

"You gonna give me something if I do?" The slave boy said.

" **... Don't scare easily, don't you? I like it. So... what's your name?** " The liquid ask in a honest and innocent voice.

"Number 76-2." The slave boy told the liquid.

" **That's a number...** "

"I don't have a name. I'm just a slave."

" **A slave... either a human or faunus with no right or freedom who are brought, exchange, and sold between other humans and faunus through the slave market and conveyance, right?** "

"Con- what?."

" **You know transfer between owners.** "

"Trans- what?"

" **... You're kinda dumb.** "

"SCREW YOU BITCH!"

" **... You know, I have no idea why i'm like this or how I came to be, since i'm a liquid that grimms spawn from...** "

"Grimm...? ... Yeah, he was experimenting with a black liquid and a lot of dust..."

" **Well, I don't like 76-2 because it's too cold... why don't I give you a name since i'm a nice girl and for being the one who doesn't fear me.** "

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

" **Who cares at the moment? Let's see... how about Theophrastus von Hohenheim? Short for Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim? Or what about Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs?** "

"Both of them are way too long..."

" **Oh yeah, you're not exactly... bright to say the least...** "

"SHUT UP!"

" **Sorry! I was just being honest! ... How about 'Paracelsus'?** "

The slave boy, now named Paracelsus, thought about it for a moment before he answered. "Paracelsus... yeah, I think I can remember that."

" **So Paracelsus, if you're a slave... then that means you'll be struck here. Don't you wish for freedom and liberty, Paracelsus?** " The liquid said before she explain it to Paracelsus. " **To live the rest of your life as a minor slave that possible no one care about? Dying without without the knowledge what kind of world is beyond you own world of imagination? Because that's the same as living in a prison as I am in... and that don't want to happen to you... i'll give to you knowledge to escape this prison...** "

Paracelsus raised an eyebrow as he ask the liquid in the flask. "... Who are you?"

That was when the liquid formed a mouth that was smiling at him and a red eye that was looking at him before she spoke her name to him.

　

　

　

" **... Salem...** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: HOLY SHIT!  
> Weiss: I did not expect that.  
> Ruby: I didn't my mom was born in a flask, right Dr. Gairyuki? ... *looking around for me to see I was not there* right?  
> *I suddenly came into flying around happily*  
> Me: LEGACY HUNTER IS BACK~!!!! *before crashing through the roof and flying into the atmosphere*  
> RWBY:...  
> Yang: ... Woah, I guess he is happy.  
> Blake: I guess he would be back by the next chapter...


	83. Chapter LXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Is Dr. Gairyuki back yet from his excitment?  
> Ruby: Nope.  
> Weiss: Then let's continue of Salem and Ozpin's origin.

"Sickening..." Paracelsus said as he enter the room and spoke to Salem. "Those rebel disgust me, killing everyone with zero provocation."

" **I know how you feel about this, Paracelsus...** " Salem said from her flask in a honest tone of voice.

* * *

 

_Years later..._

"It's already now, Salem?" The aging king of Alttartessios ask Salem, who was in Paracelsus' master's hands, on his bed.

" **Yes, it is... you're be soon immortal.** " Salem said.

"My heart goes out to the people who lived in the towns we use." The king of Alttartessios said. "But now..."

" **Under your wise and compassionate rule, the people of Alttartessios will live in peace and prosperity for all eternity!** " Salem said happily at this as the people who were in the room agree with her.

* * *

 

Later... that night...

"Now, it's time to begin the ritual." Paracelsus' master said.

As they were on the very top of the palace.

The king walk to a jar, with Paracelsus and Salem watching as Paracelsus is holding her flask in his hands, before he pull out a knife and cut a wound on his finger before dropping the blood into the jar.

Then... the room shine brightly as everyone were seeing.

" **I did it... I DID IT!** " Salem said happily. " **The king is going to become immortal! This is a dawn of a new era!** "

Unknown to them, even to Salem, Paracelsus smirk a little at this before the light suddenly died down... and shadow-like hands come out of the floor of the palace before everyone and every animal in almost all of Alttartessios were begin to fall to the floor and ground.

" **What is this?! This wasn't supposed to happen!** " Salem yelled as she didn't know what was going on... until she notice Paracelsus grinning madly like a madman and realized he was the one who is behind it all. " **Paracelsus! What have you done?!** "

"I made some alterations to the circle and now... WE are standing in the true center of the Transmutation Symbol." Paracelsus said to Salem casually. "I am going to be taking back... WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE TO BEGIN WITH!!!!"

Then an gigantic eye open in the middle where Salem and Paracelsus are with the Shattered Full Moon is shining upon before the shadow-like hands and a glowing lights breath them enrapture them. Salem scream in pain as her flask is broken while Paracelsus smiling with rapture at this as they were being deconstructed by it as the light itself was seen from farther places where Alttartessios stand.

* * *

 

_Later... in the morning..._

"Uh..." Salem said to herself, only for her notice that she actually got arms, legs, and a body, albert with skin and hair that was color milky white.... only for her to notice her new body was a adult female and that she was naked without any cloths on her, which embarrassed her. Salem then use her new found limbs to walk, albert with a wobby pace, as she spoke. "Why's it so quiet? Anyone..."

She check one of them for a pulse... but she realized he's dead as she doesn't feel any kind of emotions from anyone.

"They're... they're all dead..." Salem said as she slowly walk outside to see if there was any one, but saw that everyone in the city of Alttartessios is dead as she look on with fear on her face. "What is this... someone... please, answer me..."

"Quit wasting your time, Salem. They're all had their souls ripped out." A familier voice said behind her. Salem slowly turn around to see who it was...

"Paracelsus...? Is that you?" Salem ask her human friend with a look of horror on her face as she saw that Paracelsus, now wearing the king's clothing, is looking down at Salem with a smirk on his face as he is sitting down on the floor.

"Oh, I merely use the data from my master's own daughter's blood and body to make your new container. Aaah, you finally have your own feets to walk on." Paracelsus said to his only friend with a smirk. Salem sense something from within Paracelsus' body and she realize in horror of what she done as she heard millions of souls screaming while Paracelsus explained to her. "As thank for talking to you without fear and for being nice and honest, you gave me a name, you gave me knowledge, and now... you've given me immortality... in exchange for the millions of souls of nearly every citizens of this empire. I'm finally freed of being a slave. I thank you for everything, Salem."

Salem then screams in horror of what she have done and is felt betrayed by her only friend she know have known through out of the now empty city of Alttartessios.

Years prior to the ritual, but after they met...

"I'm grateful to you." Paracelsus said as they stare out at the city of Alttartessios.

" **For what?** " Salem ask curiously.

"The things you've taught me are the reasons why I such have a good life."

" **Please, I should be thanking you for not being scared of me.** "

"Hm, I guess not having a family have an advantages."

" **Family... what's it like to have...?** "

"Well, we human and faunus get a lot of joy from family and friends and even love..."

" **Love...** "

"What bring you happiness, Salem?"

" **... Nothing luxurious of just having a body... if I leave this flash, i'll die. So maybe... having my own body and being from this container... i'll my own love...** "

"Hey! Did take you take Salem out of the lab again, Paracelsus?" Paracelsus' master ask him as he enter of where they are. "I've got business with Salem, hand her over."

"My apologies." Paracelsus said calmly before he give the flask where Salem is to his master before he walk away.

"It seems the king want to speak with you." Paracelsus' master told Salem.

As he took her to the king, Salem keeping thinking back about love and family...

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Immortality... is it possible?" The King of Alttartessios ask Salem.

" **It is, but it's risky... but if you insist, i'll teach it to you... for a price.** " Salem said.

But unknown to them, Paracelsus was secretly listing in on to them, smirking with pleasure as he heard everything they were talking about.

* * *

 

_Years later... after the ritual..._

Salem collapse on the ground before she grab a short sword by a dead guard right by her, jump to Paracelsus, taking him by surprise, before she stab the sword into his chest, chipping 25% of the Philosopher's Stone from, before he jump away and then teleported away from her with the stone. Salem was silent before she fall to the ground and cried. "Paracelsus... why...? I was your friend... and i'd love you."

Salem keep on crying until she got up, grab some cloth to put on herself, which used to been Paracelsus' clothings, before she walk into the Vacuo desert, walking alone in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Woah, that was... sad...  
> Weiss: I know Ruby...  
> *me crashlanded back into the room*  
> Me: Hey guys! Did you know I recently added that just to make more dramatic.


	84. Chapter LXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's continue where we left off the story.  
> Weiss: Good idea.

"The Philosopher's Stone. Heaven's Rock. The Great Elixer. Through it has many names, the Philosopher's Stone doesn't necessarily take the form of a stone." Weiss explain them. "It could be either liquid or powder. The one Dr. Irvin once had was in a gelatinous state. The one Roman have is a lump of dust about this big and he keep actually one in his body, giving him enormous energy."

"If we could steal it... things would be just a bit easier." Miles said to himself. "With everyone talk about how it give you massive powers, I thought it'd be way more bigger. But it's actually really small."

"Yep. We've never seen one bigger than a rock. If you try to make a really huge one... you need untold numbers of people to sacrifice..." Weiss said.

"The snowstorm is clear." Blake said.

"Good. Everyone get ready. We're using snipers. We're bringing down Roman and his two guys. Them and only them, I want a complete success. In complete secrecy." Miles said.

"Aye sir."

"You mean you're going to kill all 3 of them? But I know that interrogate him won't work on him." Weiss said to herself before she asked. "But what about his 2 mens? They may only be obeying him because they've been turned into chimera grimms."

"That's possible. Unfortunately, possible is not good enough. Remember the law here? Let your guard down and you're dead. So your soft-hearted nature would get you killed some day." Miles said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the tunnel..._

The group were looking at the notes before Ilia told them and lead them to the exit. "I found an exit! We made it through the mountain!"

"Whew... the weather's much better now." Khaki said.

"We gotta get to Area 38, quick." Liuetenant said before he test of how deep the snow. "The snow here's a lot deeper than it look."

"Hop on my back, ladies." Khaki told Ilia, Skye, and 4 of the sisters, which they comply as they got on his back as he carry them.

"It might be best if me, Lieutenant, and Khaki walk over the snow to pack it down into a path and proceed slowly." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Huh...?" Yang said to herself as she someone said 'help' before she over at the snow and one of Ruby's foot sticking out of the snow as she is calling for help before she dug her big younger sister out of the snow. "RUBES?!"

"BHUAH! I'm alive!!" Ruby said as she got out of the snow and breath in flesh air. "I tripped on something and got buried..."

"What the hell are you doing out here, Rubes?!" Yang asked.

"I had to trudge over the mountain in the middle of that raging blizzard to warn you guys."

"Warn us?"

"A few Vale soldiers might have infilted Area 38 and General Platin has been sent to the city of Vale."

"HUH?! But then-" Azure said.

"Yeah, going to Area 38 is too risky now."

"Then we have hide somewhere else then..." Pyrrha said.

"Somewhere else?" Jaune said before he ask Pyrrha. "Where do we somewhere else to go?"

Pyrrha then realized she haven't of that one bit as the wind blew over them in silent before Ruby spoke, revealing she was carrying a large packback full of foods and equipment. "Oh... Well, anyways, why don't you guys eat first? I brought a lot of emergency foods and snow gear for everyone!"

"Woohoo!"

"Food, food, food!"

"Is this a good idea?" Sienna asked.

"Huh?"

"Won't Roman get suspicious if you're not there?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ruby and Yang said at the same time to Sienna as they told her. "Weiss will think of something."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the other are..._

Weiss use her glyph semblance and some dust called Colored Dust to create a fake version of Ruby as they follow Roman before Major Miles ask one of the sniper. "What are Roman and his guys investigating?"

"See that big tower, the mineshaft, in the center of the city? They're going to enter the mines from there and search for Pyrrha. He doesn't trust the soldiers from Niflheim, so he's only bringing his guys from Vale."

' _Damn him, he notice._ ' Miles thought before he told Weiss, Blake, and an sniper. "Weiss and Blake, stall him. Have the snipers secure positions surround the mineshaft."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Search for the enterance tunnel." Roman told Kondo and Sougo. "There should be plenty of footprints around it."

"Yes sir."

"Now then..." Roman said to himself before he spoke to some behind him. "You're here too, aren't you? Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna..."

Weiss and Blake walk up to him as Weiss ask. "You want something?"

"I was correct in assuming you two'd be here." Roman said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss ask Roman. "I'm here because you've promised me a Philosopher's Stone if we help you capture Pyrrha."

"Don't play fool with me." Roman said before he turned his head to face them as Kondo and Sougo look around as he spoke to Weiss and Blake. "You're stalling me so the snipers have time to get into position, correct?"

Weiss and Blake were silent before Weiss ask him. "What tipped you off?"

"There are several people with the intent to kill surround the area... I can feel it. It's a quite pleasant sensation that any grimm will agree with me." Roman answer with a smirk as he told them. "It's no accident that I survived the Crimson Sand Massarce, after all."

One of the sniper were aiming at Roman with Major Miles with him as he ask. "Do you have a shot?"

"Yes, at this distance, I-"

Roman then use his semblance to blow up the snow and cover the area with smoke.

"Shit! He's hiding himself in the snow!"

Weiss and Blake were took by surprised by that before a pair of glowing eyes appear in the smoke and a claw swipe at them, but they were able to dodge it before an fist erupt from the mist, causing Weiss to block the attack with her forearms as Blake got out Gambol Shroud. When Weiss and Blake got a clear view of them as the smoke clear into the air, it was reveal that Kondo had transformed into an humanoid mutant Beringel and Sougo had transformed into an normal-looking mutant Creep that was big as a car. Weiss and Blake looked at them before they notice that Roman is entering the mineshaft, but Kondo stop them from going after him. "Not so fast!"

Blake fought Kondo as Sougo spit his acid at Weiss, but she dodge before she got a fire dust and use it against the snow to make some smoke to help her hide, but Sougo burst the fog and got Weiss in his right clawed feets before he spoke to her. "Hmm... with visibility poor here, we can use our nose, which is our advantage against you."

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled as she summon the Knight's sword before she stab through his right leg, causing Sougo to let go of her as his right leg regenerate his wound.

"Weiss Schnee! Blake Belladonna!" Miles shouted over the fog. "What happened?!"

"They're grimm chimera! And they've been trained to fight in low visibility! Stay out of the smoke-" Weiss shouted to them before Blake suddenly kicked out of the way from Sougo's acid range attack and fall into a storage room below as Blake jumped down, causing Kondo to be confused before Sougo gone after them, which cause him to do the same thing. Roman was walking down the starts before he notice the footprints and smiled at this. Weiss groan in pain before she spoke to Blake. "Next time Blake... give me a little warning..."

"I had no time for that."

"Well- wait a minute. Dynamites?" Weiss said as she noticed a crate full of old dynamites. "I guess this is a mine, after all."

That was when both Kondo and Sougo landed in the storage room where Weiss and Blake are at before she spoke to them as she hold out a pair of dynamites. "Eeeeeeeasy, boys! You two know what this is, right?"

"You stupid bitch." Sougo commented.

"That stuff is soaked, there's no way it'll ignite." Kondo said.

"Hey guys, what are dynamites made of?" Weiss ask with a devilish smile.

"Eh? Uhh... Nitroglycerin, right?" Kondo asked.

"Nitroglycerin is the main ingredient..." Sougo answered. "And Ammonium Nitrate, I think..."

"And why do they use Ammonium Nitrate?" Weiss ask with a dangerous hint.

"Obviously, Ammo...nium..." Sougo said as the gears in both his and Konda's heads were very slowly wind turning around as they process of this as Weiss grin evily to them while both she and Blake were wearing gas masks as Weiss rub her hands together in excited before Sougo and Kondo realized in sheer terror as they look with horror on their faces before they scream like girls before there was a explosion as the floor breath them give away and landed right behind Roman, who just turn his head around in annoyance.

"Wha? You again?" Roman ask in annoyance.

"Having a super-powered nose can backfired on you. These guys were toasted. It's easy..." Weiss said as she and Blake got off their gas masks as Sougo and Kondo were paralyzed from the smell of the Ammounium.

"The second you think the hostage is safe, this is what happen?" Roman joked.

"Hostage? We don't know what you're talking about." Weiss said as she summon the Knight's sword before she snark. "I think it's about time you spilled your gut, Roman."

"Oh dear, you're so exciable. Fighting with some younger peoples would probably result in a lot of extra grief and a couple of broken bones. And I don't have to play with you, anyways." Roman said before he got out a Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket. "I suppose it's time to use this baby, again."

' _Sweet! He just saved us the trouble of searching for it._ ' Weiss thought at this before she dash at Roman, taking him by surprised, before she swing the Knight's sword at him, forcing him to dodge, before Weiss kick the Philosopher's Stone out of his hand while Blake wrap around her ribbon around his arm to keep him from using his semblance, but Roman, on the other hand... was amused by this.

"'We got him'. That os what you two are thinking right now, right? The 'Courage not to kill' is a respectable policy... but impractical as it just give your opponent an opening. Lucky for me, you two didn't take your chance to finished me off at once. That naivete... that soft-nature... not even considering that I might ANOTHER Philosopher's Stone..." Roman said with a grin on his face before he spit out a sphere-shaped Philosopher's Stone onto his right palm as he told Weiss and Blake. "That has become your downfall."

Roman then exploded the entire area that surrounding the mineshaft, taking the whole thing down with Weiss, Blake, Sougo, and Kondo with them. The Area 38 soldiers just balrely got of there alive while Miles helped the sniper that was with him up. Weiss was laying against the ground before she slowly look up with a dazed look as she saw Blake was trapped under the debris, along with Sougo and Konda, who were also trapped under the debris as Sougo spoke. "Roman Torchwick... how could you?"

' _He brought the entire mineshaft tower down...? Fuck... where'd... Roman go...?_ ' Weiss think with her thoughts before she felt something and look. "...No fucking way..."

Weiss saw that an entire bar has impaled her before she lost conscious and fall to the ground.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the other are..._

Ruby then suddenly collapse on the ground, which shocked and worry Yang. "Rubes?! What's wrong?!"

"Oh... no..." Ruby muttered as she slowly got up from the ground as she feel like her soul is being pulled away. "It's... being pulled away.. again..."

"Hey, girl! Get a grip!" Lieutenant said.

"What's being pulled away?!" Yang ask in a fearful tone.

"... So...ul..."

"Your soul is being pulled away?" Jaune said.

"Has this ever happen before?" Dr. Irvin asked.

"I don't know! RUBY! GET UP, RUBY! SOMEONE HELP HER! Someone..." Yang said as she is panicking before she yelled to the sky.

"WWWWEEEEIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I has cut it a bit short again.  
> Weiss: It's annoying that you have to cut certain scene you liked?  
> Me: Yup.


	85. Chapter LXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I just better hope there going to be an update, because-  
> Weiss: Are you suppose to type the story?  
> Ruby: Yeah!  
> Me: Huh? Oh right...

Weiss layed unconscious on the ground with an beam impaled through her stomach before she is reminded by her own mind that people got to live, even if they have to crawl... no matter how pathetic it looks. Weiss then forced herself to wakeup as she spoke to herself. "I can't... make everyone... that care about me... cry... over me...!"

Weiss then clap her hand together before she rid half of the beam by demateralized it and use it to lift some of the debris off of Blake, Sougo, and Kondo, which surprised them as they crawl out of under it.

"Ow..."

"Damn him... Roman really threw us under under the bus." Sougo commented. Then the 3 look at Weiss laying on the ground before Sougo spoke to her. "Hey, Weiss Schnee, you all right?! You're really hurt!"

"Why'd you save us?" Kondo asked.

"Don't get... the wrong... idea..." Weiss said. "I just needed... someone to pulled this damn thing outta my... stomach..."

"You want us to put that beam out? Even through we were just fighting?" Kondo said.

"Yeah... Please..." Weiss answered. Sougo and Kondo look at each other before they decide to do it.

"Weeeeell, I don't recall being ordered to kill her, do you?" Kondo ask Sougo if he heard it, which he shook his head as a no.

"But if they pulled that out, you're going to start bleed like crazy and die from blood loss..." Blake said.

"No... as soon as you guys remove it... i'm gonna use my semblance to closed the wound... hopefully before I die." Weiss said as she told them. "I'm gonna use my own life energy, the one that aura come from, to increase power. It might shorten my life a little, but..."

"Are you sure about this?" Both Blake and Sougo ask at the same time.

"I don't have time to think... i'm in this situation because i've been too soft... I made a mess... now I gotta clean it up..."

"I don't really get what you're gonna do, but you're right, there's no time." Sougo said as he grap hold on the beam with his clawed feets. "Okay... get really..."

' _Right... think of yourself as a mass of life energy... just a like Philosopher's Stone... i'm nothing more than a Philosopher's Stone made of one soul... think back... remember the feeling... how it felt... when I used Leviathan's stone!_ ' Weiss thought to herself before she said it. "Do it..."

Sougo then pulled out the beam out of Weiss' stomach with great force as Weiss use her own life energy to closed the wound. There was silent until Sougo ask. "Is she dead?"

"... Hell no... not yet..." Weiss muttered.

"Wow... you don't even need a doctor as long you know your semblance, right?" Kondo ask.

"I couldn't... fix it completely..." Weiss said to them.

"So need a doctor after all..." Blake said.

"No time... gotta... hurry..."

"You're looking pretty wobbly there, Weiss... she's going to reopen her wound. There's only one thing to do..." Blake said before she gesture Kondo to pick Weiss up and put her on top of Sougo's back.

"You've saved our lives, so we own you two. I'll your legs." Sougo said to Weiss.

"So... where do we go?" Kondo ask.

"Follow... Roman... everyone... in danger..." Weiss said before she lose conscious.

"She's out cold." Blake commented.

"Now what?" Sougo ask.

"The surface is might be now crawling with grimms that lives in these conditions... so we're toast if we go back up." Kondo said.

"And if we chase Pyrrha... we might run into Roman." Sougo said.

"What a idiot she is, she's half-dead and still want to fight Roman." Blake said. Blake, Kondo, and Sougo looks at each others before they begun walking into a different route as Blake and Sougo spoke at the same time. "Oh well..."

"Weiss Schnee might not like it, but I say we find an different route and get her to a doctor." Kondo said as he suggest. "Hell, we're free men now. Everyone's gotta figure that we died in the collapse, including Roman."

"Yeah, and it's that damn nutcasejob's fault we got dragged into this in the first place." Sougo said.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" Blake and Sougo ask Kondo curiously as he found something on the ground. When he pick it up, it was reveal to be the Philosopher's Stone that Weiss kicked earlier.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the other group are..._

While the group was walking through the snow, BigFoot 2 carry the unconscious body of Ruby on top of it before she slowly woke up. "Urgh... huh? Wha?"

"Rubes!" Yang said as she ask her younger sister. "You're awake? Are you alright right?"

"Yang? Why am I being carry?" Ruby ask.

"Oh thank god. I didn't know what we'd do if didn't regain consciousness..."

"But what is going on, Yang...?!"

"You passed out on us." Jaune answered her question. "You were too big and heavy to carry, so we let BigFoot 2 carry you."

"Ahh... sorry about that." Ruby apologies. "Right... there's no way you both escape and save me if you ran into trouble."

"Let's hide in there for the time being..." Pyrrha said as she point at a abandon warehouse.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Has that ever happen before?"

"Once, while I was on my way to find you..." Ruby answered.

"That was the second time?!" Yang said in shock. "Twice in that short amount of time..."

"Collapsing like that so frequently is definitely a bad sign." Jaune comment as he knew from experience.

"I'm afraid you have on the BigFoot 2 for the time being." Dr. Irvin said.

"Sorry. You guys have to waste time on me when you should be deciphering those research notes..."

That was when Skye suddenly realized something. "Shattered... rearranged... may I see that book for a second... I got a hutch... there are too many different words that means either gold or immortality. And all those strange phrases..."  
Skye then pulled all of the pages out of the book and shatter them on the floor as she told them. "I was just thinking... what if we separated all the pages and then grouped the ones using the same word together?"

Jaune, Dr. Irvin, and Pyrrha look at each other before they decide to help her and group them. When Skye draw the line together on the pages, it reveal the same symbol that cover almost the entire world of Remnant... until Ruby suddenly got an idea. "Reverse it!! That is it!"

"What?"

"Leave the pages exactly they are, but flip them over! Don't switch their positions! Just turn them over!"

The other 4 realized what Ruby was getting at and flip them over before Skye a line together again.

"Huh? What now?"

"What is it?"

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"That is it." Skye answered. On the pages, there was a new symbol, like a counter measure of the previous symbol. "This is a new type of transmutation symbol you'd get if you combine rentanjustsu with alchemy."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... while Roman was..._

Roman was walking in the abandon tunnel and lick his wound before he thought. ' _Nothing seems out of place... no sign of anyone having been here recently... perhaps I chose the wrong path? I should probably go back-_ '

That was when Roman noticed a wooden door with red cross on it. He opened the door and enter the tunnel created by Belphgor as he walk through it. ' _Ahh, I see. They use carts to clear away the debris made by Belphgor._ '

That was when Lucifer appear behind Roman in his shadow form, which Roman to turn his eyes to hi, before he spoke to the former mafia boss. " **Roman Torchwick, I presume? Hello. My name is Lucifer.** "

"Do you have business with me?" Roman asked.

" **What is the situation with Pyrrha?** "

"I'm pursuing her as we speak."

" **Forget Pyrrha for the moment. First... you need to carved a blood-soaked crest into Area 38.** "

"That's easily said. However, the soldier there are strong willed and their combined strength are monolithic proportions."

" **Then you'll need to match their monolithic strength with something equipally powerful**." Lucifer said, which got Roman's attention, as the Divinus Truci told him. " **Belphgor has nearly completed the tunnel. Hurry... faster and faster... the day of reckoning is almost upon us...** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, next chapter will be shorter due to some unnecessary scenes in the manga that won't be need in my fusion fic.  
> Weiss: And you'll posting the next two chapters of RWBY: BERSERK?  
> Me: Yeah.


	86. Chapter LXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So tommorrow will be the next chapter of RWBY: BERSERK, but first, this chapter and the next one.  
> Weiss: Then get her going!  
> Ruby: Yeah! That's right!

Belphgor was digging through the ground with his bare hands as he is making before the rock in front of him collapse. Belphgor realized that he is now finished with the tunnel network, which made him very happy for it as he grin about this. " **Done... it... now... can... I... quit... working... Lucifer...?** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Salem..._

Everyone that was working were rebuilding the town of Salem before June call out for break time. "Eat up, everyone! Please line up!"

Soon, everyone that was working line up get some food. "I'd like some meat pie this time, June."

"It's my own recipe!" June said.

"Great!"

"Um... excuse me..." Someone said, which cause June to look down, and saw it was none other than Salem laying on the ground as she hold her arm up in the air as she spoke while her stomach growl with hunger. "Me too... please...?"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Phew! I'm saved... thank you." Salem said.

"Where'd you come from?" June ask.

"I couldn't tell you. Here and there. I wander about a lot." Salem said.

"How did you end up in this place...?"

"You really want to know? There's no road to Salem after Insurrection before. But that doesn't mean there's nothing here. There's very pleasent food here, for one thing." Salem said. "Thank you, young lady. That was delicious."

"I'm very happy you have eaten here." June said. "Sorry, we couldn't offer more..."

"That's okay. No need to be so modest. The good food and your smiling face seems to give everyone strength." Salem said, which June very happy about that. That was when Salem decide to ask her something. "Since you're so helpful, can I ask you for more thing? I'm looking for the church, you see..."

"The church... it's over there." June said as she point where the church is. She lead Salem to the inside of the church as she told her. "Everything inside that was usable was probably been taken by now. No ones come in here anymore."

"Is there a cellar passage around here?" Salem asked.

"No, it's over this way." June said. She lead Salem to where the cellar passage and enter it as they came across a water reservoir.

"And this is...?"

"A posioned water reservoir." June explained. "This is the reason why no ones come inside."

"Hmph, so no ordinary humans or faunus crossed this since back then?" Salem said to herself before she took a step over the reservoir. June attempt to stop her, but a pathway is created under Salem's feets, shocking June, before Salem told her. "Could I ask you wait for me inside? I'm afraid there's no way you can come with me..."

Salem then use her abilities to destroyed a wall that was in her way and enter the tunnel that was created by Belghgor before she walk inside of the tunnel as she look around.

"It's big and really well constructed." Salem said to herself about the tunnel. That was she notice that the shadow were coming closer to her. "... That was quick."

Lucifer soon come after Salem as she start running. She created some spikes at him, which he destroyed, to slow him down before she created 3 closing walls, which Lucifer destroyed too, to slow him down even more, before she jump back into the hole she made. Lucifer attempt to kill her, only to find that he couldn't due to the fact that Salem is outside of his secondly container, which she notice and taunt him. "What's wrong? Not coming any further? Hmm?"

" **Salem...** "

"Somehow, it seems is as far as you come." Salem said. "Would you die if you left this place? Is there a prescribed line outside which you'll die? You can't move except in this tunnel and the heart of the City of Vale... am I close? Dead on, right? Are you mad?"

" **... Wrath and the like do no exist inside of me. There is no wrath or lust or sloth or greed or gluttony or envy... such emotions fled from my creator. My name is Lucifer, the Pride of the Geist.** "

"I see... Lucifer was it? People believe people have seven sins; lust, greed, sloth, gluttony, evny, and finally, pirde." Salem said. "Forgave me, but I can see your true form and i'd say it is rather sorta familier to your creater's original form."

" **... Are you saying you want to see the Creator?** "

"There's no hurry, i'll come, wether or not i'm called. Tell him something." Salem said as she told Lucifer as she left. "I'm coming for you, Paracelsus."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Area 38..._

Some of the troops were on watching duty when the rader pick up something and the alarm went off, with the troops seeing that it was 10 huge Atlesian Military-graded ships colored in red and brown, recongizing that they were either renegades or pirates, as their prepare their 68-feet triple-barrel rail-cannons to defend the fort. But some of them wonder why they would attack a impenetrable fortress like Area 38. On one of the airships, their captain spoke. "Our thanks for the intel concerning the absence of the leader of this sercet area, Roman Torchwick."

"Your welcome." Roman said to him. "After all, the fortress is now for the taking and it will good to use it as your base of operation."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at an WF remnant base..._

Skye was teaching Ruby of how to use Rentanjutsu, but it is a difficult... process.

"Clear and sharpen your mind!"

"I can't!"

"Sorry for imposing while we hiding out." Ilia said to the leaders of this group, which are an trio of triples brother.

"What are you on about? Aren't we both faunus?" The 1st leader said to her.

"You just saved us by bringing a doctor." The 2nd leader said as he point to where Dr. Irvin is healing some faunus.

"And brought playmates for the kids." The 3rd leader said as the kids were playing with Yang.

"So... where's Lieutenant?" Jaune ask.

"I was wonder about that too." Pyrrha said.

"Bro went to get supplies." Khaki answered.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"I've brought something useful. Yes, that's right. My name is Lieutenant, a subordinates of Roman." Lieutenant said on the scroll he temperory rented to talk to. "Pyrrha and... a man who is claiming to be Dr. Irvin are in the north of Usback. Pefect for a ambush."

" ** _Okay Lieutenant, we can guarantee you and Khaki's safety._** " Leviathan said on the phone. " ** _How many times i've told you? HAHAHAHA!! I'm going to have some fun!_** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Huh, I didn't I'm gonna publish another chapter of RWBY: BERSERK today. But you'll never expect things...  
> Weiss: Like you running out of things to talk about?  
> Ruby: HA!  
> Me: Shut up.


	87. Chapter LXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me; It will be easy for me, since there only one setting and the almost half and a quarter of the chapter is the fight scene.  
> Weiss: But then again, you are doing a whole chapter of RWBY: BERSERK too.  
> Ruby: Fair point.  
> Me: Whatever.

"Hmm... even without General Herz aus Platin's leadership. you've achieve amazing results. Splendid work! I see Area 38's reputation as a monolithic defense force is well earned!"

The leader of the sky pirate was standing in center of what remains of his 10 Atlesian military airships as he collapse to the snowy ground. But Roman, on the other hand, was clapping with enjoyment of what he saw. "Beautiful, just beautiful! I've never seen anyone get slaughtered so quickly! I thought i'd get to enjoy the show for a few minutes, but that's life."

"That is not the problem Roman!"

"Indeed... no one told me there'd be this much of a differance between your mens and their soldiers-"

"QUIET! Thank ot them, we've beem obliterated!"

"There's no need to be upset."

"What?"

"Despite that hailstorm of lasers fired at us from that fort, neither you or I were struck once. That we survived means the world has recongize us. You are one of the chosen. Be happ-"

"SH-SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU-"

The leader was then killed by a stray laser fire from the fort, which earn an annoyed look on Roman's face. "Getting blown up while I was talking... how rude."

"You're coming with us, Roman..." One of the remaining pirates said as he, and along with the other, were pointing their weapons at him. Roman then just show his Philosopher's Stone from his mouth before he use his semblance and killed them all with a explosion.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell was that?"

"No one over here fired."

"... That should do it."

"But what cause that explosion?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the WF remnant camp..._

Lieutenant and a unknown faunus in cloaked listen to 3 faunus children.

"The doctor?"

"We've been gathering firewoods for him all day."

"He told us to bring it up to the woods on that hill."

"I see..." Lieutenant said. "We'll look up there. Thanks!"

"Mr. Lieutenant? Who's that man?"

"Who? Him? Just a wandering faunus from somewhere else. He needs the doc to take a look at something."

"Oh cool! You lucked out mister!"

"The doctor made me all better!"

"You should go right away, mister! The doctor's a real saint! He take care of anyone who's sick for free!"

The unknown faunus did nothing but eeriely grin at this behind his cloak.

* * *

 

_Later... on the hill..._

Dr. Irvin and Khaki were gathering firewoods before they heard Lieutenant's shouting. "Hey guys!"

"Hm?"

"There you two are!"

"Wanna give us a hand, bro?" Khaki ask before he and Irvin noticed the unknown faunus behind Lieutenant.

"Who might he be?" Irvin asked.

"I met him early this morning he'd like you to take a look at something." Lieutenant said.

" **Relax, Lieutenant. You can drop the act now.** " The unknown faunus, who suddely changed his appear, revealing to be none other than Neo herself. " **Hello, Dr. Irvin. I see you've got a new face... but what're you doing why out here? Hmm? What a made a worthless little insect like you think he could escape from us-** "

That was when some exploded under Neo's right foot under the snow and Neo saw there were spikes made of ices piercing through her right foot, which shocked her. " **Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!** "

Neo saw Lieutenant running toward Irvin and Khaki, realizing this was a trap all along by them. " **Lieutenant... you traitor!** "

" _Now_ I can drop the act." Lieutenant said.

"We were hoping to lure you out here the whole time." Dr. Irvin said while he explain as he smirk. "I know you well enough. You're a complete sadist. You'd never be able to resist the chance to make me suffer and despair... i'd figure you'd be the one to come if they heard I was alive."

" **HAHA! So what? What do you think you can do to me?!** " Neo shouted at them. " **One ant or three ants, i'll just stomp you all- WAAAAHHH!!!** "

Then a fist made of ice bust through underneath the snow and send Neo flying before Irvin told her. "We've placed dust land mines around here against you!"

Neo landed before another ice spikes pierces through before she destroyed them.

" **Fine! If they're dust land mines, i'll just walk on Lieutenant's footprints, then i'll get y-** " Neo said as she walk across Lieutenant's footprints before an hand with an pointed finger made of ice bust through underneath the snow, shocking Neo. " **WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK?!** "

"They're designed only to react only to Divinus Truci." Irvin explained to Neo. "We've placed them all over the area and thanks to the snowfall, you'll never figure out where they are. How does it feel to be manipulated and outsmarted by a bunch of insect like us?"

Neo growl in anger at this, but unknown to her, both Ruby and Skye watching this from a sled as they've put their hands on a symbol resemblancing Weiss' family semblance glyph with kunais on it. "He has no idea... that it's just the Schnee family's semblance combine with rentanjutsu. It's a good thing it snowed last night. All our traps are totally buried!"

" **... Damn... you... you... YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TRASH TO ME LIKE THAT?! DON'T GET TOO COCKY!** " Neo shouted before she transform into his true form; Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent.

"What the hell is that, bro?!" Khaki ask Lieutenant.

"I know we're not the ones to talk, but that grimm is a freak!" Lieutenant said. Leviathan then sweep his tail at Dr. Irvin, only for him to see a black blurr suddenly come and landed on a tree branch, who was reveal to be Khaki in his humanoid mutant Goliath mode as he has Dr. Irvin on his back.

"Whew, that was close." Khaki said.

"Thank you." Irvin said.

" **Fatso there is quicker than he look-** " Leviathan said before his two rights eye were hit, causing him to roar in pain. Lieutenant, who transformed into his humanoid mutant Ursa Major form which he fired his spikes, and Jaune, who fired his uranium-made bullets from his gatling gun shield, were the one who did it, before huge pile of ice spike bust under him. " **You stupid low life! Your little attacks can't stop me!** "

"Is that so?" Pyrrha and Yang ask at the same time as they jumped into the air and head toward Leviathan's Nucklelavee head. "Let's see you deal with this."

Pyrrha then put her grimm right arm on Leviathan's Nucklelavee's face and used her semblance to damage him from the inside as Yang punch him in the face while firing Ember Celica at the same time before he collapse to the snowy ground. Leviathan decide he has enough of this and use his Beowolf arms to extend and capture Dr. Irvin with his beowolves hands before putting him up close to his Serpent face. "Doctor!"

" **Back off, kids. I could snap his neck in a second.** " Leviathan threaten them before he spoke to Dr. Irvin. " **And now, little ant, it's time to teach you a real little lesson. Remember what I said, doc? If you tried anything funny, i'd wipe off the map.** "

"I won't lay you lay a finger-" Irvin said before Leviathan flick a finger at his face.

" **Still putting up a fight? How stupid you can be?** " Leviathan said.

"I... i've... i've been their dog for years... making Philosopher's Stone at their commands for years... caving into their treats... and living in fear..." Dr. Irvin said. "I'm... so mad at myself for never trying to stop it..."

" **Huh? Put an sock in it if I were you. If you keep shrewing stupid garbage like that, i'll make you shut up.** " Leviathan threated Dr. Irvin before he focus his eyes on the slum. " **Actually... I think i'll start by destroying that little slum down there!** "

"DON'T!"

" **No, just destroying it wouldn't be any fun...** " Leviathan said as he thought to himself before he thought of something as he spoke. " **I'll just find some nice and energetic young girls to take back to Vale... and make them into a new Philosopher's Stone!** "

"YOU BASTARDS ARE STILL MAKING THOSE THINGS?!" Dr. Irvin shouted at Leviathan. "Let my researcher staff go!"

" **Do what? No way~. They were the main ingredient in the last stone.** " Leviathan said, which shock Irvin.

"Not... not my staff..."

" **What're you so depress about? You've made countless stones over the years, haven't you? ALL USING LIVES OF PEOPLES!** "

"... Yes... I have... I've sacrifice so many peoples, both humans and faunus alike, to make the Philosopher's Stones... and in doing so... learned more about how to make them than anyone else in the world. And when you learn how to make something..." Dr. Irvin said before he shouted at Leviathan. "YOU LEARN HOW TO DESTROYED IT!"

Irvin faceplam Leviathan's Serpent face, using his aura to unleash the power of Leviathan's Philosopher's Stone and use it against him, causing him to throw the doctor as he roared in pain as the energy is destroying his body from the inside before something is ejected from Leviathan's Serpent head's forehead and landed on the ground as the body of Leviathan vaporize into the air, reveal to be his powerless true form; which look like an milkly white-colored 2-month dog embryo with one single red eye with an green-color iris and six long scythe-like spikes for legs as he spoke in his squeaker voice. " **Don't look at meeeeee.** "

"Hah! Now's who the insect?" Lieutenant said before he kicked the now smaller Leviathan into the air before he at the feets of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We've been tricked and manipulated by such a pathetic grimm." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he pick Leviathan up with his left hand. Then they look at Dr. Irvin, who was breathing in relief, before Pyrrha spoke as Ruby and Skye got out of the sled. "Irvin... You've won."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay... i'm thinking i'm going to start a GTA 5 AU fic... I haven't decide to what to call it.  
> Weiss: And the fact you're starting a Zoid fic in the winter?  
> Me: Yeah, yeah I get it.


	88. Chapter LXXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: You got nothing?  
> Me: Yeah, can't think of anything.  
> Weiss: *sigh* Just get to typing the story already.  
> Me: Alright.

"This is- nope. Sorry, doc. With all this snow, I don't we gonna find your teeths." Yang said.

"That's okay." Irvin said.

"Your poor face look even worse now..." Skye commented.

"That's okay. Thank you for stopping the bleeding."

"You're welcome!"

"And you two." Irvin spoke to Lieutenant and Khaki. "I'm sorry for that you're wrapped both up in my quest for atonement.... i've been so selfish. Thank you."

"You didn't... I mean you told me and bro to stay out of things if we could..." Khaki said.

"Yep. That was scary as all hell, through." Lieutenant said. "Never thought we'd be up against a grimm that is more powerful than any normal grimms."

As Leviathan was dingling in Jaune's hand in his powerless form of his true form, he saw Skye and thought about it. ' _That's... the girl who snuck into our lair underneath Vale!_ '

* * *

 

_Later... at the WF remnant camp..._

"We're back!" Khaki shouted as he carry Irvin on his back while the other were walking back into the camp.

"How'd it go? Did you beat the Divinus Truci?" Ilia ask as Perry came up behind her.

"Yes... barely..." Irvin said.

"Jaune, are you okay?" One of the 5 Arc sister except for Sienna ask in concern.

"I'm okay, don't need to worry about anything." Jaune said.

"Ah, so this is a Divinus Truci, eh?" Perry said before he begun to flicker him with his fingers. "That's what you get for trying to take on faunus and human, you lousy insect-"

"You son of a-" Leviathan said before he stab his leg into Perry's fingers

"AAHHHHHHH!"

The other turn around to see Perry laying on the snow.

"Perry?"

"He-he-he-help me..."

"HAHA! This loser belong to me now!" Leviathan said as he stabbed all of his legs into Perry's neck before he has begun to control his body. "If you value your friend's life, you'll do what I say!"

"Stop you monster! I can't control my body!"

"His life is in my hands-"

"So? Do what you want." Khaki said.

"He's not our friend." Lieutenant casually said.

"WHAT?!" Leviathan and Perry shouted in comedic shock.

"We only knew each other for a short time... your sacrifce is noble." Skye said as she pretend to sniffle.

"We'll always remember you!" Ruby and Yang sarcastically said.

"NOOOOO! Ilia! You're my friend, aren't you?!" Perry ask Ilia, who give him a blink expression before she turn her head the other while Perry cried comedic tears of sadness. "LOOK AT ME, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Wh-why aren't you trying to save him?! I thought he was with you!!" Leviathan shouted in confusion.

"Don't push your luck, Leviathan." Irvin told the powerless Divinus Truci, which Leviathan notice, as he threaten him. "We're not playing around anymore. You try anything funny and we'll obliterate you and that man in a heart-beat."

"... Goddamn it." Leviathan said as he let go of Perry before Ruby grab him.

"I got him." Ruby said.

"He let go?!"

"Nice act." Khaki said.

"I thought I was gonna have a heart attack... bluffing's not my forte." Irvin commented.

"You people are monster! We are no longer friends!" Perry said as he comedic cried and run away. "I'm done with all of you!"

"Who said we're friends in the first place?" Ruby said.

"OH SNAP!" Yang and Ilia said as Ruby burned Perry.

* * *

 

_Later..._

' _Crap. Now what? What are they up to? Those damn worthless insects, whispering off in the shadows-_ ' Leviathan thought to himself as he is in a glass jar before he've notice something. "Huh? Where's the white rich bitch and the black kitty cat?"

"Weiss and Blake? They probably at Area 38, I guess." Ruby said.

"Oh? I heard they disappear. They're not here? You sure?"

Yang and Ruby look at each other in horror before Yang spoke to him as she threaten him. "Spill your guts! Where's my girlfriend and Ruby's too?!"

"Spill my guts? I just heard the mine in Baschool collaspe and they gone missing."

"Weiss'... missing..? No..." Ruby said as she thought in horror.

"D-don't worry, sis! Remember who we're talking!" Yang said as she tried to calm down Ruby. "I'm sure they managed to get away!"

"Y-yeah... right, you're right." Ruby said.

"Now, tell us your plan! What's the Vale council is up to! Talk!" Lieutenant said as both he and Khaki interrogate Leviathan.

"I dunno." Leviathan said sarcastically.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FUCKING MAGGOT?! YOU'D BETTER CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lieutenant yelled in anger at Leviathan as he shake the jar in anger.

"HELL YEAH! GO BRO!" Khaki shouted as he encourage Lieutenant to shake the jar.

"You stupid jar-heads... WHO WOULD TALK WHEN THEY KNOW IT'D GET THEM KILLED EITHER WAY?!" Leviathan shouted at them.

"You little-"

"We need to get out of this area." Pyrrha said.

"You're right." Jaune said.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Leaving already?" One of the leaders of the camp ask.

"Yes. The enemy knows we're here." Lieutenant said.

"Take care now!"

"We own you a great debt." Lieutenant said. "You have our thanks."

As they walk, Yang ask her younger half-sister. "You're doing alright, Ruby?"

"Yeah, I think my soul will still bound to my current body for now." Ruby said.

"Where to now?" One of them ask.

"Well, Area 38 is out and Weiss and Blake disappear..." Ruby said as she thought of a place. "Yes, there's a certain town I need to check out." Ruby said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in General Luke Richard's office..._

"I think i'll take a break." General Luke Richard said to himself as he crack his shoulder into place before he ask Jarek. "Make me some tea, would you Jarek?"

"Yes sir." Jarek said before she went to the table to make some tea as General Luke Richard start a conversation with her.

"I see you know about Selim."

"... I do."

"And you know about my true identity as well, correct?"

"... Yes, I do. Are you going to kill me because I know too much?"

"No. I was just curious. What does a civilian know about me and his son are Divinus Truci?"

"... I think it's sad that the family we should trust in the most is nothing but a sham. You're just playing house, aren't you? Laughing in the shadow while you pretend to be humans, all the while thinking both us humans and faunus as foolish and ignorant species?"

"Playing house. Indeed. I was given an 'son' to make the game more realistic. But it doesn't end with him. I was given power, subordinates, and the position of General of the Armies of Vale. However... I choose my wife myself."

Jarek is quite surprised by that last sentence from him before General Luke Richard then ask her. "Is the tea ready yet?"

"Oh yes sir."

Then General Luke Richard drink the tea. "Mmm. Very good."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the town of Salem..._

June was cleaning the store before she some voice behind that are her, but one of them was quite familiar. "Hang on, I know it's somewhere... there we go! I'm sure they'll have food here."

It was reveal none other to be Ruby and the others except for some exception; Skye was told to take Leviathan somewhere they can't find it (but unknown to them, Skye was convice by Leviathan to go the city of Vale) and Jaune took his sisters somewhere secret and safe, like the island of Patch, through a airship that was own by a company that was own by their oldest sister, Bianka Arc. That was when Ruby and June recongized each other. "June! How have you been?"

"Fine, Ruby! Are still traveling?"

"They know each other, bro?" Khaki ask Lieutenant as they converse with each other.

"She's a little hottie, isn't she? Why're they all so far away from Atlas? It's not fair..." Lieutenant mutter to himself, which Khaki patted on his shoulder in agreement.

"Your girlfriend is not with you?" June asked.

"No, she's... somewhere else today." Ruby said.

"June! The childrens are alright-" A voice call out, which belong to Salem, before she saw Ruby and Yang and Ruby and Yang saw their mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, i'll make the meeting in the next chapter. The reason i've cut the chapter shorter is because I thought it would be unnessary and would explain in last part of this chapter.  
> Weiss: And you're going to finished that chapter of RWBY: BERSERK?  
> Me: Yeah.


	89. Chapter LXXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I keep forgetting to type the beginning notes.  
> Weiss: What about the story?  
> Ruby: Yeah, what about the story?  
> Me: Hm? Yeah, yeah. I'm doing it.

"MOM?!"

"My giant boobed Beowolf daughter!"

"What?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Oh- er... sorry about that, Ruby." Salem said before she spoke to her biological daughter to start a conversion and let's just it's awkward to say the least of it. "It's been what... 15 to 13 years?"

"Yeah..."

"I heard of what happen to you from Tai, Ruby."

"Right..." Ruby said. There was a awkward silence between them before Ruby finally spoke. "So... um... mom..."

"Ah, there she is!"

"Ms. Salem!"

"Can you help out by checking the worker's health?"

"Happy to oblige." Salem said before she spoke to Ruby. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Ok... sure."

As she walk with the workers, one of them ask her. "Hey, is that your daughter? Don't you want to catch up with her?"

"Nah... I didn't visit them after I fake my own death and I have no idea what to say about her." Salem said.

"Hey kid." The shopkeeper spoke to Ruby. "Remember when your girlfriend fixed that radio for me?"

"Sure I do..."

"She did a hell of a job. No static or nothing sense then!"

"Yeah... um, we're sorry.... if we haven't brought down Urban so recklessly, then the town never would've suffered like this."

"I mean yeah, it's still pretty rough around here. But you two exposed a huge lie. If you ask me, it was the right thing to do."

Ruby was silent before she look at Yang before they head to where her mom is. "We're going to help rebuild too!"

Lieutenant and Khaki look before they look at each other before they just shrug. "You know what? Let's give them a hand."

"Sure bro." Khaki said before they head off to help them rebuilding the town. Pyrrha and Ilia were looking blankly before they saw June and her eye gleaming with stars before she drag them to somewhere as the shopkeeper waved goodbye to them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath Vale..._

A old man, Dr. Merlot, lead General Herz aus Platin to a lab underneath the Vale Military Command Center and open a steel door to reveal something inside... inside of it, there were grimms that are hanging upside down; Their heads look a combination of a head of an Ursa, Geist, and a Nucklelavee with empty one oval eye and two purple steaks coming down at the bottom of its only eye, with thin, slim, and fragile-looking bodies, long and slender arms with 3 pointed claw-like fingers, long and danky legs with human-like feets, and 3 empty cores lines to top to to bottom on their chests. That was when General Herz aus Platin ask the old doctor. "Are these grimms... artifically-created dolls?"

"Correct." Dr. Merlot answer her question. "These... are what like me and Ozpin like to call... Marionettes. A name from the prototype of them, which was created from various species of Creature of Grimms, who is the 6th and weakest of the 7 Deadly Grimms; Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent. They're ultimate weapon and soldiers.... soldiers that don't fear death or feel remorse. Their arms may come lose, their heads may blown to bits, but they will fight on and follow orders without fail."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other part of under Vale..._

Tyrian was crawling through the various spaces under the city of Vale as he spoke to himself. "Following those guys from Vale just got me stuck in this weird place... i'm so lost. This place is so freaky! This maze goes on forever..."

Tyrian then went through one space and sniff the air. "Huh? This smell fishy-"

That was when he meet the various chimera grimms made of various grimms that were in front of him. He screamed in horror as they roared at him before they look at each other when his own brain has fryed and walk away. It took Tyrian to think for a moment before he ran along the pipeline as he screamed. "THAT IT! THIS PLACE IS TOO SCARY! THERE'S NO WAY MAMMON WOULD BE IN THIS CRAZY PLACE LIKE THIS! NO WAY! I'M DONE! WHERE'S THE EXIT?! WHERE'S! THE! EXIT?!"

Tyrian then went through one space and enter a room as he shouted to himself. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS-"

That was when he look face-to-face with one of the Marionettes and give a look of horror before he spoke to himself as he walk around the place as he look around. "This place look like a living nightmare... it is an mannequin factory? The way they're hanging up there, it's like a personal farm..."

That was when Tyrian notice someone and saw that it was none other than the Mammon II himself.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Salem..._

"A tunnel?" Salem said.

"Yeah, we came to see if there's a big tunnel under the town." Ruby explain to her mother.

"Wait. Let talk somewhere else, somewhere private." Salem said, which Ruby and Yang just follow her. When they got to a private area, Ruby and Yang explain to their of what they are doing. "I see... so you've been trying to active the worldwide transmutation symbol?"

"That's why we came to Salem and then you were here... it was a real shock." Ruby said.

"Yeah..." Yang said. "But it was a lucky coincidence too."  
"Why is that?"

"Because we now know Ozpin was the one who's behind this." Ruby said. "I think you may know about him."

Salem was silent... before she ask them. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Ruby and Yang?"

"Huh?"

"What if i'm on their side? Didn't you consider the possiblity? That everything you just said might make it's way to your enemy's ears?" Salem ask. Ruby and Yang were silent... before Salem suddenly chuckle. "I'm just really happy that you trust me. Thank you, my daughter and Yang."

"Um... thank?"

' _They're trusting me a failure of a mother like me as a real mother... now then, can I trust Ruby and Yang and tell them everything?_ ' Salem thought for a moment before she spoke to them. "It's a long story. I'd like your girlfriends to hear it too."

"Well... so would we... but... Weiss and Blake are gone missing..."

"Huh?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere in the kingdom of Atlas..._

In a bank of a village, the accountant called out to the next person. "Next please."

That was when Kondo walk up to the front desk and spoke to the accountant. "I'd like to make a withdraw for Miss Weiss Schnee as i'm acting for Miss Weiss Schnee. I have all the required documents signed by her."

"Then please write down the code and withdraw the amount and return it along with the certificates signed by Ms. Schnee, please." The accountant said to the gentle giant of a ape-looking human, which Kondo write down, before she give the money to him. "Thank you, sir. Please come again."

When Kondo left the bank, one of the workers made a call to the bank currently in Mantle. "Hey, a withdraw has just been made from the account of Miss Weiss Schnee..."

* * *

 

_Later... at a local hospital..._

"Here's your money, doc." Kondo said as he give the money to the doctor.

"This oughtta do it." The old doctor said.

"I wouldn't mind a few extra bucks for keepin' my mouth shut..." The old doctor's wife said.

"We appreciate you not asking more than necessary." Kondo said. That is when Sougo notice a bunch of sercet agent from Vale.

"Hey, Kondo. Secret agents."

"Hey now! Don't gettin' us wrapped into any trouble now!"

"Huh? Were they listing on the CCT network?" Kondo ask himself before he ask the old doc. "You didn't sell us out, did you?"

"Of course not! We've lived by 'the customer is god' motto for over half a century!"

"Then stop ripping off god!"

The docter then went and answer the door, where 3 men were standing. "Coming! Is anyone injured?"

"No, we're just looking for someone."

"I see..." The doctor said as his wife pretend to wrap Sougo's arm with bandages.

"Is he your only patient right now?"

"Yes, we're just a poor husband and wife with a small practice."

"Is anyone staying in the back?"

"Well, we do have-"

"I said, is anyone in the back?"

"... Yes, one..."

They went past the doctor and Sougo before they move the curtain... only to see Kondo in bed. "Uh... yeah?"

"You the only patient here?"

"Yeah?"

"You... are the guys who went to the bank." He said before he put out a gun. "Freeze. Both hands in the air now. NOW! Both hands in the air!"

Kondo and Sougo have their guns hidden as they waited for the right time. Outside of the room, two womans, the short one in black winter clothing and the tall one in white winter clothing and is carrying a bag in her left arm, walked one to one of them outside of the room, before the short black ask him. "What's you guys doing here?"

"None of your concerns, ma'ams. Have you seen anyone suspicious come in or out lately?"

"No. What they're look like?"

"Well, there's one who was with a tall beowolf with huge bo-"

He was last person to dare ever mention of that description of Ruby as he was punch in the dick as a person shouted 'WHO YOU CALLING RUBY A TALL AMAZON WEREWOLF WITH PLANET-SIZED BOOBS?!'. One of them went out the room to check it out... before he was knock out with a punch as well. That was when a glowing ice-made gaunlet suddenly burst through the wall behind the another one was and choke him into unconsciousness before Kondo even spoke a word. "Geez, you're took them down all alone. Chill out a little, you're not 100% yet."

"OH! I'm already fired up and ready." Weiss said, as she was in the black winter clothing, while Blake was in the white winter clothing with a ribbon on her cats ear and the bag in her left arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: The Marionettes i've created are based on the Slender Man, the Puppet from FNAF2, and those cyclop soldiers from FMA.  
> Weiss: Yeah, I can tell why they so fuck up terrifying.  
> Ruby: *hiding behind Weiss* I know.  
> Me: Yeah... i'll tell you guys of who's the oldest and who's the strongest to give you a better idea in the next chapter.


	90. Chapter LXXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, this chapter will be a bit shorter.

"Thanks a million, doc." Kondo said as Sougo search for ammo.

"Yeah, thanks." Weiss said as she keep on chewing her bread in her mouth.

"Just save it and get outta here!"

"So they're looking for a female Schnee in white clothing and a Cat faunus in black clothing." Blake said as she read the paper from the guy that Weiss first knock out.

"Guess we'll stick with these clothing for a while." Weiss said as she keep on chewing her bread in her mouth.

That was when a few more sercet agents appeared. "Freeze!"

"Tsk, not again." Sougo said.

"Drop your weapon!" One of them yelled as they point their guns. "Hands above your head! NOW!"

Kondo and Sougo look at each other while Weiss finished up her bread before Kondo grab hold of her and Blake and point his revolver at her head while they're surprised as they were wondering of what the fuck they are thinking Sougo point his fingers and shouted at them. "YOU FREEZE!"

"Yeah, don't make me put a bullet in this woman's brain!" Kondo shouted as he point his gun at Weiss' head.

"URK! You scum, how can you involve a woman in this?!"

"Let the girls go!"

"Hehe, we could let a great hostage get away!" Sougo said as he and Kondo are enjoying this way too much while Weiss and Blake were getting annoyed by this. "Now drop your guns!"

Then they made a run for it, with Kondo carrying both Weiss and Blake in his left arm.

"Stop!"

"After them! Around the back!"

That was when the old doctor and his wife grab hold of one of the agents. "Oh mister, thank goodness! We were so scarred!"

"There was nothing we can do, they were so horrible to us!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Let go, damn it!"

"We were really really scared!"

"Those two sure catch on quick..." Kondo comment. Kondo burst the back door and Sougo shoot the agents with two pistol, forcing them to take cover.

"Get us some wheel."

"On it!"

There was ab whistle and they saw Emerald in a 6X6 truck before she shouted at them. "Get in quick!"

They got in quickly, with Kondo driving, before they were off. The Agent soon give the chase after them before Emerald told Kondo. "Take that right on that street! Do a u-turn the second we're past the corner!"

Kondo then took the right, so when the agents in their cars took the right, They saw that the truck wasn't in sight as they move to find the truck, but unknown to them, Emerald use her semblance to disguised them as a badass-looking car. "... That was close. All right, Emerald. Can you turn off your semblance?"

"Why it look totally badass!" Emerald attempt to argue.

"Just do it, please." Kondo said.

"You 4 have a problem with my sense of style?"

"You don't have a sense of style." All 4 of them said.

"So where to?" Blake ask Weiss, which cause her to think about it.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Salem..._

"And that's about it." Salem said. Ruby and Yang were silent for a long time until Salem spoke to them. "Hello? Did you two... understand everything?"

"Ummm... you were a grimm that was in a fask who befriend a slave boy who used to be a former prince who would be one day Ozpin." Ruby said as she sum up everythings that her own mom explain up to that point.

"Well... yes."

"Okay..."

"... You two don't believe me."

"You did leave us, we didn't see you for over 15 years, and your story out there. It's ridiculous to say the least. We'd have to be crazy to believe you."

"... I know..." Salem said as she signed.

"Oh well.... they say that 'nothing is impossible' or 'impossible is impossible'."

"You really process things quickly."

"I know... maybe, just maybe you're not just my mother and i'm not just your daughter, we share a lot of characteristic. So I know that you and I can't take seeing our loved ones die any more. I'm tired of people dying without help, that what's a hunter is supposed to do." Ruby said, which cause her mother to smile at her, before she spoke to her.

"I know what you're talking about, Ruby."

Ruby was silent before decide to ask her mother. "So um... Tai had an picture of you, him, my other mother Raven, and uncle Qrow when you were still Team STRQ. It was taken before we were born right? So when you two fell in love?"

"Hmm... it must be I guess 34 to 36 years ago by now, when I first join Beacon Academy and she became my partner during the Beacon initiation and- oh boy, when she took one look at me and she was totally woo by me, just like how Weiss was totally woo by you." Salem said.

"Yeah, we're clearly related." Ruby deadpan.

"But... the man you knew as Ozpin... was my friend Paracelsus, the person I loved a long time ago."

"Uhhh.... oh yeah!" Ruby said as she remember before she show her mother the symbol to counter Ozpin's worldwide symbol as she told her. "Ozpin is trying to do to the world like what he did to the Alttartessios Empire, right? We've got to stop him!"

"Nick work, you've discover a lot and made a counter version."

"The first thing we have to do is to destroyed the tunnel before it completed, that's why-"

"Unfortunately, a strongest of the Seven Deadly Grimm, Lucifer, is lying down there. Plus, it might be completed already."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"Don't focus at what your feets, look up. There are things in the sky."

"Look up? The sun god, Leto?"

"Yes, and he's waiting for 'The Day'."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath Vale..._

Tyrian was laying on the floor on his back with him being heavily injured in the pool of his own blood and his own scorpion tail cut in half before he saw Mammon with Deathstalker-pinchers on his arms. Before he could anything, Tyrian spoke to him. "Wait, wait Mammon! Don't you remember me? Your old pal, Tyrian?"

"Sorry buddy, but that was the old Mammon." Mammon causally said before he stab Tyrian through his chest with his deathstalker tail and fell limp dead to the floor of the lab. "My job is to elimate intruders. Seriously, i'm sorry pal."

That was when he notice his one of his pinchers shaking as they revert back to hands. That was when he got glimps of his old life and fell to floor in shock, wondering what the hell it was, before a familiar voice spoke in his head, which took him by surprised, as it was none other than Rin himself. " _Well, well, well. This is a new low for you, Mammon. Betraying one of your closest friends? What's wrong with you? Huh?_ "

"They're not... friends..." Mammon muttered before another wave of memories from his old life and give him a painful shock from it.

" _Then whose memories are these? You trying to tell me that Tyrian guy was lying to you?_ " Rin ask him from the inside of Mammon's Philosopher's Stone.

" **Those are the old Mammon's memories! Not mine!** " Mammon said from the inside of his own Philosopher's Stone.

" _Then why does it hurt so much?_ " Rin ask him, causing Mammon to go silent. " _Get a grip. If you start to lose it, my soul will take back my body._ "

" **... Previous Mammon's soul had all the memories wiped! I've forgotten the past!** "

" _YOU CAN'T FORGET IT!_ " Rin shouted as he twitch in anger before he slammed his head into Mammon as he forced him to regained all of his old memories. " _The souls of true friends are linked by bonds! You can't wash a soul clean of something that's become a part of it! Look! At their souls screaming in agony! MAMMON!! You've cut down your own family... your soul's own family! With your own hands! And you called Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalkers? He who want the whole word for himself? You're a joke..._ "

Mammon then roar in rage of what he done.

* * *

 

_Later... at the Rilstar Estate..._

The Rilstar family were busy doing their own thing before they heard something and that was when Mammon came through the door with the knock out guard. Before Mara could ask, he suddenly transform his hands into Deathstalker pincher and attack General Luke Richard who grab one of his sword and block his attack.

"Honey!"

"Dad!"

"Stay back..." Sathanus warned them.

"What is this, Sathanus...?" Mammon ask as he is remembering the fight between him and Sathanus as he spoke. "They're not gone... what is this? What the fuck is this? They're in my head... pounding... raging... what're you doing here... Sathanus? What did you do to my own group?!"

"Mammon... you're an fool whose endless desire won't let him discard the past!" Sathanus said. That was when a shattering of a tea cup that Sathanus then took advantage of this and overpower Mammon before he attempt to slash him, but Mammon dodge it by jumping and landed on the bookshelf before Sathanus jumped to where he is and Mammon attempt to stab him with his tail, but dodge it before he thrust his sword, causing Mammon to dodge it, before he grab his coat and flip over. Then he grab his and Mammon flipped over as Sathanus then cut a table in half before he swing his sword, but it was broke on contract as Mammon remember his encounter and Rin's encouther with him before he dash to the window, broke through it, and disappear into the night. That was when the guard came in.

"Sir! Ma'am! And Selim! Are you alright?!"

"Have you been injured?!"

"We're so sorry, none of us stood a chance."

"Don't apologize. He was out of your league."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile.. at the old shack..._

Weiss' group parked the truck near a bush, as Emerald gone back to Cinder to help her with something important. Kondo then ask them. "Where is this?"

"One of our old hideout." Blake answered.

"We use this place to met up with my sister Winter, The Divinus Truci know about us, but I don't think figured we've come back. So I think Ruby's group is here..." Weiss said as they enter the old shack and see there was no one there. "Or not."

"No one's here, Weiss." Blake deadpan.

"No one's been here. We came all the way to Vale for nothing..." Sougo said before he heard something. "Or maybe not."

They hide behind the wall before Mammon suddenly walk in and collapse in front of them. "RIN! Wait... who are you again? Mammon?"

"... So hungry... thank goodness." Rin suddenly spoke. "I never thought i'd meet a friend in a place like this."

"... It's Rin." Weiss deadpan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Welp, Rin's back.  
> Me: Yeah. So... time for who's the oldest Divinus Truci and who's the oldest;  
> Oldest:  
> Lucifer: 3000 to 5000 years old, thousands of years after the destruction of Alttartessios.  
> Belphgor: 2500 years old  
> Beelzebub: 2000 years old  
> Asmodeus: 1500 years old  
> Mammon: 1000 years old  
> Leviathan: 613 years old  
> Sathanus: 60 years old
> 
> Strongest:  
> Lucifer, Pride of the Geists (Strongest)  
> Sathanus, Wrath of the Alduwings (2nd Strongest)  
> Asmodeus, Lust of the Beowolves (3rd Strongest)  
> Beelze, Gluttony of the Creeps and Belphgor, Sloth of the Ursas and Beringels (The Middle ones)  
> Mammon, Greed of the Deathstalkers (2nd weakest)  
> Leviathan, Envy of the Serpent (Weakest)


	91. Chapter LXXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: So i'm going to have to deal with him? Right?  
> Me: Yeah...  
> Weiss: Great...  
> Ruby: Hey, it's not that bad Weiss.

"Wheeew!" Rin said after he've ate all of their remaining food. "I feel like i've been brought back from the dead! Thanks!"

"Well, you haven't lost the ability to inhale all food in your sight..." Weiss deadpan as she is twitching with anger.

"That was last of our emergency foods." Sougo said as both he, Blake, and Kondo were also twitching with anger.

"Are those two with you?"

"I'm Kondo."

"Sougo. We were originally just a part of a SWAT team in the city of Vale, but circumstances have us working with Ms. Schnee and her friend Ms. Belladonna. So who is this weird guy anyways?" Sougo ask Weiss.

"Uhh... how should I put this?"

"I'm a Divinus Truci."

"There you go, he's a Divinus- Don't just say it like it's nothing!"

"A-are you serious?" Kondo asked.

"Yep... but it's a long story, but it's the truth." Weiss said before she ask Rin. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Mammon had cut his ties with the other Divinus Truci. He started to freaking out. So I took the chance to regain control of my body." Rin explain. "I was looking for a safe place to hide and this- ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"No... Mammon's coming back..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not yet! Hang on!" Weiss said before she start pounding on his head. "Stand tall! Don't give up! Don't let go!"

"Damnit, Weiss! Listen!" Rin said as he stop her from continuing before he told Weiss. "Ozpin is going to open the Gate when the "Day" has come!"

Weiss was shocked of what she heard before she ask Rin. "Why is he trying to open and what day is it? It is specific or something?"

"I don't- Arrgghh! My message... my message to Ran... did you give it to her?"

"Ruby did. Don't worry, she's fine! I don't know where she is, but she's fine!"

"Thank goodness... sorry... his will is getting... stronger..."

Everything was silent before Mammon groan and slowly got up as he spoke. "He has to tell you everything that I know about."

"Mammon?" Weiss asked.

"In the flesh." Mammon said before he turn around and walk out. "Thanks for the food."

"Hold up!"

"You heard the prince. Me and other Divinus Truci are through. I'm off to do my own things now. See ya."

"How about joining with us?" Weiss ask him, which took him by surprised. "You got nowhere else to go. then come with us. I mean, these two are grimm chimeras. Beside, they only join us because they hate Roman like us."

"Yeah, that's actually true." Kondo comment. Mammon was silent before he chuckle.

"Hahahahaha. I like the sound of it, but get real! I want the entire world!"

"Then I'll work with you." Weiss said.

"... Huh?" The other said as they were shock of what Weiss has just said.

"Beside... i'm the closest you get to ruling the entire world and you'll have to promise me that you'll help us beat Ozpin."

"... Hahaha! I like how you think! You're on!" Mammon said with a grin.

* * *

 

_Later... at Antonio Mansion..._

"I think I should be put temperory in charged of your real estate and you should take an nice vacation spot." General Herz aus Platin spoke to Mangiafuoco Antinio with Eve standing right beside her as Polendina and the rest of the Antinio Family were listing to them.

"Oh? And why is that?" Mangiafuoco ask.

"Because I can improvish if something." General Herz aus Platin said, which Mangiafuoco and Joseph Polendina caught on as Mangiafuoco knew from experiences from his old days as general and Joseph knew from listing very carefully. That was when there was a knock on the door and Adem came into the room in his X-01 body before he notice his older sister Eve.

"Eve, I didn't you were here."

"They told me that I should put General Herz in charge while she stay while I take a vacation in foreign land." Mangiafuoco told Adem.

"WHAT?!" Adem said in shock before he glared at his older sister and her leader. "You dare to treat our uncle with such rudeness!"

Then his Paladin Advanced Model body then burst through the roof and transfer his core into before he reactive and shouted as he is prepare to fight against his older sister of a inferior prototype and put his foot down. "You've given me no choice! I will use every once of my body and soul to fight you!"

" **That would if you don't have a spine.** " Eve said. Then Eve and Adem fought each other, with Eve having the edge despite being an inferior model.

"Shall we dress for our vacation?" Mangiafuoco asked them as a chair was thrown and broke right in front of him.

"Yes." They answered.

"Sure." Joseph said. Soon, they got dress as Eve was beating down Adem without remorse or care.

"So... what exotic location should we go?" Mangiafuoco ask while his wife put the money in a bag.

"What about the kingdom of Xanth? I heard it's a pretty exotic place." Joseph said.

"Then Xanth it is." Mangiafuoco said before he ask Kate and Penny. "Fine with you Kate and Penny?"

"Sure."

"Sound exciting!" Penny exclaim. They walked down the hall before Penny saw her older brother Adem burst through the door and thrown to the wall before he was drag back in when Eve grab one of legs and drag him back in while he pleaded mercy. Penny walk to the former doors and saw Eve putting Adem in an armlock from her before Penny spoke to her older sidling. "Try to hang in there, Adem! And go luck winning, Eve!"

Soon, they walk out of the mansion before Penny ask a question. "What should we bring for my sidling."

"Possibly statues of them." Mangiafuoco suggest.

"Then I want one too!" Penny joked. They laugh at her joke as Adem was thrown into the water fountain before he was drag back into the mansion by Eve.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!"

Eve then threw him against the wall and fall to the floor before General Herz gesture Eve to stop and she spoke to Adem. "You lost fair and square, Adem. Now go back to Winter, you idiot."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the northen forest part of Atlas..._

In the northern forest in the north from Area 38, a pair of soldiers were running for their lives toward their base of operation. "Shit, they're all done for!"

"James, called the base! James- aaaaaaaaaaah!" One of them scream as James was knocked out before he make the call himself. "Base, this is point P! We're under attack!"

" _Is it grimms?!_ "

"We don't know!"

" _How many?!_ "

"One!"

" _What the hell is it?!_ "

One of them was then knocked out as a shadow of a very familer figure with very long and wild hair loom over the sole soldier as her eyes glowed red as base spoke. " _I asked you what it was! Point P, respond!_ "

"A bandit." The figure spoke with a grin on her face.

"... You heard her...." The soldier said in terror.

* * *

 

_Later... at Area 38..._

"Troops being assaulted by a bandit? Sound exactly what happen 35 to 36 years ago. And it had to happen while General Herz is away." Jaune said as he walk with Miles to where the bandit's jail was. "If she've come back, we're dead meat."

When Jaune and Miles enter the room, they saw it was none other than Raven before she spoke to them. "So you're Jaune? I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, i'm just Ruby's mother to give you her message. Can we speak in private? There things you should know about the "Promise Day?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the eastern part of Vale..._

"Ho ho ho! The 'Promise Day'! Beautiful!" Lt. General Jack said. "Things are getting more and more interest!"

He later call up a hunter who is a friend of Winter Schnee named Brandy Auburn. Who then passed the message to her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on top of TACS Olypmic..._

' _Vale is getting cold..._ ' Winter thought before she look at the paper. ' _After the new year... next spring... come the 'Promise Day'._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, I was forced to make shorter than it suppose to.


	92. Chapter LXXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, i'm going to warn that this chapter would be confusing... if it is confusing that is... maybe not.  
> Weiss: So you don't know?  
> Me: Pretty much.

The island of Patch was having a sheep festival before a large cargo airship owned by Arcman Company landed on the airship dock of the island and were transporting a lot of things off the airship, with one of them being a sqaure wooden box being lifted onto a truck before it was then transported to the Xiao-Long household. One of them got out of the truck and check the front door before it was locked and told his buddy. "The door's locked."  
"We're here, Yang." One of them said as they remove the top before Yang suddenly come out of the box.

"Thank you both." Yang said.

"Your front door is locked through."

"Today's the Sheep Spring Festival. Dad and Zwei must be still there." Yang said before she led them to the back door. "This way, we can get in through the back door."

Yang lead to them to the basement before she went up stairs and into her room before she = get undress as she spoke to herself. "I haven't been here forever and everything is cover in dust, i'll clean up tomorrow."

That was when Yang notice Weiss and Blake while they were eating a sandwich as she was taking off her top. They were silent before all 3 of them screamed. The Area 38 men came up to the room and aim their guns at Weiss and Blake, causing to scream. Kondo and Sougo then appear behind them and point their guns at the back of their heads, causing Yang to scream. Zwei then came up from the stairs and chomp on Kondo's ass, causing him to scream in pain. Mammon then grab Zwei by his collar, causing him to bark at him as Mammon spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you, people?"

Soon, they arguing with each other before Yang decide she has a enough of this crap.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Yang shouted in anger before she threw them all out of her room with just one punch. Then she looked at Weiss and Blake before she suddenly glomp Blake in her breast as she cried tears of joy. "I MISS YOU!!!"

"Okay, what's the hell is going on?" Tai asked as he climb up the stair before he saw Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "Weiss? Blake? Yang?"

"Hi Dad!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So... Salem's starting to proper once again..." Weiss said. "That's good. I was wondering their current conditions. And Ruby?"

"She's working with Jaune to form a plan." Yang explained. "Our mother, Salem, went to the city of Vale ahead of us. She's in a slum called 'Kanama', you go see her and she'll explain it to you two. So do you know any about this 'Promise Day' stuff?"

"Yeah, Mammon told us." Weiss said as she explained. "The day where most of Remnant is destroyed."

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Thanks dad/Tai." Yang and Weiss said.

"You gonna be okay?" Tai ask. "There no airships yet."

"We're all outsider..." Mammon said. "It's easier for us just slip back into the shadows."

"And the "Promise Day" is almost here, so we can't waste any time." Weiss said. "Beside, me and Ruby will be back after this crap, after we get her body back."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... In eastern side of Vale..._

The Eastern Vale Military were now starting their yearly spring training after it was delayed by the awful last winter. However, General Luke Richard was overwatching the spring training of the Eastern Vale Military from an tower, but luckly, Lt. General Jack has a plan...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ruby is at..._

Ruby was laying motionless against an airship that was sercetly recently brought by Area 38 before she regain conscious and woke up and spoke to herself. "Shit... it's happening again..." ' _It feels like i'm getting pulled away more and more often..._ '

Ruby then walk out of the airship for a walk to get it out of her head before she felt a drool landed on her fur and look up to see it was none other than Beelzebub before he spoke. "I smelled Ruby Rose~!"

Ruby then made a run for it with her speed semblance as Beelzebub chased her.

' _Shit shit shit! I can't afford to fight him with my current body giving out on me! What now?_ ' Ruby thought before she spoke to herself. "I never thought there'd be another Divinus Truci beside the ones who sent out Beelzebub! I've got to warn everyone-"

Ruby then felt her body giving out again. "Not now... not... now..."

Ruby then collapse and skid across the ground. Then... shadow start to cover her as Lucifer in his Geist Selim form was sitting on top of Beelzebub.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: I/RUBY GOT KIDNAPPED?!  
> Me: Yeah. Also... I didn't expect it to be this short, but I have improvish, like I wanted Ruby instead of Yang, but it would not make any sense so I go for the more easier route, and cutting certain out because I feeled like that no need for it and make it easier for me.  
> RWBY: So what gonna happen in the next chapter?  
> Me: You have to wait and see...


	93. Chapter LXXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm pretty thankful that it came at the right time.  
> Weiss: For you, but now can we know of WHAT HAPPEN TO RUBY?!  
> Me: Glee Weiss! Hold on!

"Oh hello ma'am." Said the one is who leading the repair of the Antinio Manison.

"You're still not done?" General Herz aus Platin asked.

"The interior work will done either today or tomorrow and it'll be back to its old fancy self." He said while the worker, who were actually disguised Area 38 soldiers, were working on the interior of the mansion itself before he decide to ask the Atlas general. "Might I ask of what exactly happened that the place was so wreck."

"Oh, Eve just had an little argument with her younger brother Adem." General Herz aus Platin answered. That was when a knock was heard on the dinning room door and it was reveal to be none other than Winter herself.

"Greeting, General Herz aus Platin." Winter spoke to her higher-rank officer.

"Hmph... I got no tea or chairs for the likes of you." General Herz aus Platin said before they walk outside of the mansion together.

"Then I suppose i'm out of luck with foods as well."

"Yeah, we're too busy repairing the damage."

"The Antinio family's wealth never crease to amaze me. 'Large' doesn't even begin to said the size of it. In fact... I think you could fit a company or maybe a whole battalion in here."

"If anything happen to me, you can have it. Coffin aren't allow inside afterall."

"Aren't you leaving to Adem?"

"Between the two of you, you're the better choice... by a hair."

"I'm honored to even have a hair's breadth of your trust, General." Winter said before she decide to give some flower to the general. "Oh, and here a gift. I believe I told you that we have excellent flourists here in Vale, right?"

"Mmhmm, you certainly did. Hyacinths?" General Herz aus Platin ask herself before she have notice a note in the flower and read it, which reveal that Selim Rilstar is an Divinus Truci.

"Do you know what the word 'Hyacinths' means?" Winter ask the general. "Feminine, grace, and beauty."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN FLOWERS, WINTER!" General Herz aus Platin shouted as she threw the flowers in a fire in anger while Winter was laughing at her own joke.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the eastern side of Vale..._

The training at the Eastern Vale Military was going rather smoothly. Which cause concern for General Luke Richard. ' _These exercises are going far too smoothly... what are you plotting, Lt. General Jack?_ '

In one of the tent, Lt. General Jack was fanning himself with a paper fan as he complaint. "I can't take this any more. Let's just aim the cannons at Luke's tower and be done with."

"Please stop trying to say that, sir." Major Miles of Atlas said, as he was here with the airship that brought Ruby, before one of the Atlas Knight came into the tent.

"Sir. We've been unable to locate Ruby Rose."

"What? Did they capture Ruby? I wouldn't expect General of the Vales Armies Luke Richard to go down without a fight... keep searching for her."

"Sir!"

In his tower, General Luke Richard was watching the training before one of his subordinates came up to him and spoke. "Sir. Major General Helcrow is here to see you."

"Sir, I got news of Lt. General Jack's activities."

"Oh? Is he planning to stage a coup'd by using the Eastern Vale Military?" The General of the Vale Armies said. "If so, i've already planned that."

"No sir! This whole training is a diversion! There are numbers of planned terrorist attacks in the other cities as well, but they are diversion as well! Colonel Winter of Atlas is sercetly working with a group of hunter and terrorists and use the resulting confusion to seize Vale!"

General Luke Richard then got up and look at Lt. General Jack who was fanning himself before he told Helcrow. "I'm going back. Take care of things here."

"Sir!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

General Luke Richard and his important subordinates were traveling on their airship before the speaker suddenly come on. "We know that you guys are in a seriously real hurry, but we're suddenly having engines problem right now which is causing to just go at 30 MPH right now, so our ship's own engineers are checking the problem right and they think it's grimms or something."

Unknowns to them, however, the cockpit of the airship, which was actually a smaller airship, suddenly detached from the larger airship before someone trigger a button and the airship that General Luke Richard was on then suddenly exploded in the air and fall to a canyon, destroying a railroad bridge in the process. It was cause by none other then the decreased Ironwood's old battalion from the Crimson Sand Massacre as Charile spoke on the radio tele-phone transmitter. "The lambs on the bridge have been led to slaughter. We're continuing to the city of Vale as planned."

"Jeez, no wonder Ironwood and you guys are old war buddies." Qrow commited as he appear with the other of Ironwood's old comrades. "You guys do one hell of a good job."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Eastern side of Vale..._

A subordinates came in and told Helcrow. "You've been played right into their hands, sir."

"WHAT?!"

In the tent, Lt. General Jack was listing in from one of the soldiers. "Hmm-hmm. The General's airship?! Ohhhhh dear! WF Terrorists, eh? My my my... scary stuff..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the TACS Olypmic..._

Jarek and the other personals of the TACS _Olypmic_ were prepare to fight against the Vale Military.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Vale Council building..._

All of the Vale Council members and the other members from other kingdom were in panic as they argue with each other while General Herz aus Platin was thinking of this. ' _Nothing but a bunch of mindless chickens. motived purely by personal gains. Now the head's been cut off and they're left running around aimlessly... Luke and Selim are gone... they're all scared and confused... this room might as well be empty. This could be my chance-_ "

Her thoughts was then interrupted when Ozpin suddenly was then standing behind her with Belphgor looming over them, which shocked General Herz aus Platin.

"Oooh!"

"Never thought he'd show up at a time like this..."

Ozpin put his hand on Herz's shoulder before he spoke. "Calm yourselves, I am still in the city of Vale..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Kanama..._

Salem was sitting at a fireplace before someone spoke to her. "Hey Ms. Salem! Some visitors for ya!"

Salem turn around and saw Weiss, Blake, Yang, Mammon, Sougo, and Kondo right behind her. "... So you've finally arrived."

"Yeah. Yang told us you'll explain your origin to us since Yang said your origin is just so mind screwed." Weiss said before Salem notice Mammon.

"So you're daughter's girlfriend's friend..." Salem said before she looked down and saw his crest on his backside of his left hand. "What an interest crest..."

"Hm? Oh yeah, figure there's no sense in hiding it. You're better not hide anything either, babe." Mammon said. Salem look at them in silent before she spoke.

"Agreed. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 

_Later..._

Rest of them were in silent in shock of what they heard from Salem's origin before Weiss finally spoke out of shock. "Wow... I mean... wow... so Ozpin was used to be your old friend who used to be a former prince of the island that would be known as Vytal of today and an slave boy that you named Paracelsus and he was the one who destroyed Alttartessios Empire when the Philosopher's Stone was created, which was actually him all along... wow... this is just pure mind screw already."

"I know..." Salem said before she ask them. "Are you willing to help me stop his ambitions?"

"Stop him? Tsk. Let's get this straight, Salem." Weiss said. "I am willing to stop Ozpin and get Ruby's original body back from his dirty hands."

That cause Salem to smirk at this before she spoke. "Well, regardless of motives, we fight the same enemy together. That's enough talk for one night. Get some food and rest."

"Yeah, sure Summer." Yang said as she called Salem by her nickname.

"Oh yeah, I just remember something that Raven told me months ago." Weiss said while the other were getting foods as she told Salem. "She said; 'I'm sorry that I can't keep our promise. You have go on without me until I catch up'."  
Salem at first as she stared at the night sky... before tear begun to drops from her eyes, which freak out Weiss. "A-a-a-are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Its just reopen some emotional." Salem said as she wipe away the tears before Weiss left her so she can have her peace. When Weiss left, Salem sit back down as she think back the times when she and Raven were together during their years in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"Hey guys, you don't really have a reason to come with us, right?" Weiss said. "I was thinking you'd be better if we split up here."

"Excuse me-"

"Shut up, Mammon. You got no saying into this." Weiss told Mammon before she asked them. "Do you wanna get your old bodies back like Lieutentant and Khaki?"

"Nah, being a grimm chimera come in handy." Sougo said.

"Yeah, we don't really care." Kondo said.

"That's the spirit!" Yang and Mammon said to them.

"Beside, we got nowhere to go."

"Maybe it's grimm instinct. I think we'll be better off in the long run if we stick with you guys for a while."

"Okay. So what about you, Mammon? Why're you going with us?" Weiss asked the Greed of the Deathstalkers. "Weren't you running away from the other Divinus Truci?"

"You asking why I'm going back?" Mammon said before he turn around and told them. "That's a secret."

WBY were confused by what he ment before Yang accidentally knock into Sougo as he all of a suddenly stop, which cause Weiss ask him. "What's wrong?"

When they look in his direction, they couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in front of them... was Ruby at the edge of the forest. Yang then happily run to her younger sister. "Ruby~!"

  
But that was when Weiss and Mammon sense something wrong with her and shouted at Yang at the same time. "YANG! DON'T GET NEAR HER!"

That was when tendrils-like shadow suddenly spawn from the ground as Yang and Kondo barely dodge the attacks. "What the hell?!"

" **So you with them now, Mammon, The Greed of the Deathstalkers? And you're wandering still around in a human form. You are disgustingly weak!** " Lucifer said as he hold around Ruby's body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: THAT MONSTER KIDNAP RUBY?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!  
> Yang: HEY! I'M ANGRY TOO!  
> Blake: Look both of them are angry because Lucifer kidnap and is using Ruby.  
> Me: Yeah, but there also going be a surprised in the next chapter.


	94. Chapter LXXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WY: WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
> Blake: GUYS! CALM DOWN!  
> Me: *looking on while it is happening before I turn to you guys* Yeah, they wanted to kill Lucifer, but they'll have to save for another time as a surprised is in this chapter.  
> WB: WE'RE GONNA **** *** ** ****!

Lucifer was using Ruby's body as he is processing her. Weiss then ask herself. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's Lucifer, Pride of the Geists." Mammon answered before he ask Lucifer. "How'd you know where we were?"

" **There is no limit to your betrayals, Mammon. You are now just another obstacle to us.** "

"You know him?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, he's my oldest brother."

"A Divinus Truci?!" Yang said. "Then that means he just using a beowolf to resemble Ruby!"

" **Oh, this is no beowolf. After all... why would I know that you were with them if I use the information from her mind?** " Lucifer said with an sadistic tone in his voice. Weiss growl in anger at the oldest Divinus Truci.

"You son of a bitch...!"

" **Beside, i'm here to elimate Mammon and capture the rest of you RWBY.** "

"Guys... hurry and get awa-" Weiss told them... only for her to notice that Blake and Yang, Kondo and Sougo were already hiding behind a tree. "That was a little too fast!"

"Our grimm instincts is telling us 'don't fight that thing'!" Kondo said as Blake and Sougo nodded in agreement with him before he ask her. "You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they need me, Ruby, Blake, and Yang... so they won't kill us." Weiss said. "You can't go all out, but I can as hell."  
" **Oh? I'm pretty sure I can rip your limbs.** " Lucifer said before launch some of his tendrils at Weiss, which just jump flip backward. Then she notice the slum and hold him by making a stone wall, only for Lucifer to destroyed it and causing to dodge it.

"Blockage won't work with this guy!" Mammon shouted to Weiss as he is dodging Lucifer's tendrils at this. The tendrils then suddenly turn up and strike Mammon's neck, but his own 'Ultimate Shield' protected that, before Lucifer suddenly wrap his tendrils around him.

" **Now I've got your friend.** "

"Heh. He want for your weak spot." Mammon commented. Weiss look down and saw that his shadow is connected to her now.

"... Too bad I don't fall for the same trick twice." Weiss casually said, which had took Mammon by surprised, before she clap her hands and put them on the ground causing an area wide static electricity, blowing out the lights from both the buds and the fire, causing Lucifer's own shadow to disappear, freeing Ruby's unconscious body and them from Lucifer's shadow-like tendrils. Mammon stumble behind against the tree that the other 4 are hiding behind.

"What happened?" Yang asked in fear.

"Hmm? That you Yang?" Mammon ask before he explained to them. "It's pretty simple. It's pitch black now. Most of us can see, but Lucifer's eyes can't."

"It is gone?"

"No, he's just waiting." Mammon explained. "The second a shadow's cast somewhere, he'll be back."

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Yang and Kondo ask.

"Were you guys watching her feets?" Mammon asked. "She was right next to a giant shadow. Somewhere in the shadows of these forest is his main body. His container is somewhere else in the forest."

"... Describle it." Sougo asked.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other parts of the forest..._

' _No moon or stars._ ' Lucifer thought as he is in his Geist Selim form in the dark as he look up at the clouds covering the night sky. ' _But in this darkness, they're paralyzed too._ '

That is when Sougo in his Mutant Creep form burst from the ground and attack Lucifer across his back with his clawed feet. He forced Lucifer to make a run for it, but he stop him when he spit acid at his feets. "Too slow!!!"

Soon, he slam against the ground, with Lucifer giving no reaction to this.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where the others are..._

"Weiss... Weiss!" Blake called out as she poke her head out of the bush.

"Blake?" Weiss and Yang asked.

"Is Ruby-"

"I don't think she didn't moved at all."

"We should leave her like that for now." Kondo said.

"Leave her? Leave my-"

"Yang, I know you're worried, but if'd another trap?" Blake asked.

"Your girlfriend is right you know, Yang." Weiss commented before she ask. "But what about Lucifer?"

"We'll have to pray that Sougo does the job before then." Kondo said.

"You mean Creeper Boy?" Yang asked.

"Let the nocturnal predator take care of things, Yang." Blake said to her girlfriend.

' _I can't see._ ' Yang thought. ' _Damn you Lucifer!_ '

' _Damn him..._ ' Mammon thought. ' _How did you know we were here?!_ '

That was when Blake notice something in the dark and shouted. "GET DOWN!!"

Kondo then forced Mammon and Yang to duck down while Beelzebub took an bite out of an tree, causing it to fall over, before he spoke as he chew the part of the bark of the tree he took a bite of. "I smell WBY and I smell Mammon too."

"That voice... Beelzebub!" Mammon said. "Now its make sense... Lucifer had use Beelzebub's sense to track us down!"

"And I smell someone I don't know... so i'll eat him too."

"Can you fight him?" Mammon ask Kondo.

"How i'm supposed to fight that thing in the dark?!" Kondo asked.

"Can you see him?"

"No, I can sense him from a distance in that general direction."

"He using his sense of smell to move around in the dark." Mammon said as Beelzebub walk around as he sniff the air before he tip over the fallen tree that he caused. "So i'd say it's a pretty even match."

"My instinct is telling me to get the hell out of here..." Kondo said... before he pounding his chest as he shouted. "But screw them! I'm a man, damn it! First strike win them all!"

Kondo then tackle Beelzebub to the ground before he transformed into his humanoid Mutant Beringel form and grab Beelzebub's head before smashing his head into his.

"Your head's hard. I bet it's chewy. Lemme have a bite~!" Beelzebub said as he open his own mouth while open.

"EAT THIS!" Kondo said as he kick Beelzebub under his jaw. Beelzebub then run away while he is crying. Kondo was waiting... until he notice rustling in the bushes and attack the thing in the bushes by smashing his right arm into it. "THERE YOU ARE!"

Then it was reveal to be actually Yang as she lay on the ground crutching her chest in pain. "That freaking... hurt..."

"Oops, that was Yang... sorry." Kondo said as he rub behind his head.

"If we turn on the lights, Lucifer then come back. If we leave them off, Beelzebub then will eat us." Mammon said.

' _Switch place with me, Mammon._ ' Rin spoke in his mind.

"Rin?"

' _I can track Divinus Truci by their presence. I can sense them! In this darkness, i'll be able to escape much easier than you!_ '

That was when Beelzebub suddenly burst from the ground and chomp off Mammon's right arm before he regenerated it as Mammon spoke to Rin inside of his head. "Fine, you convice me! Don't go running off with my body through!"

' _Screw you! It's my body to begin with!_ '

"Dinner time~!" Beelzebub said happily as he jumped at Mammon.

"I have you now!" Rin said as he elbow strike Beelzebub into the ground.

' ** _Ohh, nice shot! I'm glad i'm pair up with you!_** '

"Thanks."

Beelzebub growled as he is prepare to go into his Devourer Mode. "Now i'm mad! It's dark, so I can't see! I'm hungry, but no one's letting me eat them! **I'll just have to swallow you all!** "

"This is bad!!" Blake and Kondo shouted.

"What's bad?!" Yang asked.

"It's coming!" Weiss and Rin shouted.  
"What?! WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU GUYS SEE?! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING IN THE DARK!"

Before Beelzebub can go into Devourer Mode, he was slashed across several parts of his body before the injuries show themselves, which cause Blake forced Yang down. "Get down!"

"Another enemy?!" Weiss asked.

"I don't know! But..." Rin said before he recongize the presense and smiled.

"I know... this scent-" Beelzebub said before he was stabbed through the head by a shoulder blade of a prosthesis that is equip with said shoulder blade of a ninja and flipped him over.

"Glad, you're feeling better!" Rin said with a grin before he spoke the name of the ninja. "I've been eager to see you again... Ran Fan!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ran fan is back!  
> WY: Yeah... BUT WE STILL WANT TO KILL LUCIFER!  
> Me: Calm down! Geez! Note times; the Special Chimera Grimms, which are the 4 who can transform into grimms, can regenerate, but Sougo, due to him being a Mutant Creep, have the best regenerating power among The Divinus Trucis and Soul-posession Grimm, like Ruby, as he regenerate from a single cell, but it take time.


	95. Chapter LXXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So BLake... what happen to Weiss and Yang?  
> Blake: I have put them in a closet.  
> WY: *screaming from the closet in rage at Lucifer*  
> Me: Yeah, can't blame you.

"You hit on nail, Winter." Junior said to Winter in his now empty bar at the seclude area of it as he told her as he give her a padded mailer full of old photos. "That Selim kid is no human."

Winter then open the envelope and saw the photos with the date on them as she notice the age of them. "These photo are so old. 20 years ago... 35 years ago... 40... 42... this one is twice the the age of the last one and on the date where the Great war has ended, 85 years old! He never look more than 5 years old older or younger than his current age. Always at the side of certain councils members of different positions from different kingdoms... Selim Rilstar, or rather, the Divinus Truci."

"I check out the surban area of the city they claim is the General's birthplace. There's plenty of document stating he was born and grew up there, but some of the elders in that area have no recollection of anyone name 'Luke Richard Rilstar'." Junior said. "The house at his address was an obvious red herring and he have no relatives too."

"Thank for everything, Junior." Winter said as she thank Junior. "I can only image how much work this took."

"You're telling me... althrough once I've learn that his son wasn't human, I managed to get an second wind.... why hasn't anyone figure it out?" Junior said to Winter. "They must at least put him through medical exams at school... but it could that he's a son of a council member, so they must have use a family doctor."

"Exactly."

Outside of the bar, a pair of sercet agents were looking at the bar from the outside, unable to look at the secluded area of the bar, before a informer came to them. "Where is she?"

"Still inside. You check him out?"

"Yeah. That 'Junior' guy? His real name is Hei Xiong, and he's a former soldier and a old buddy of Ironwood from Crimson Sand Conflict old friend of Winter when he was babysitting her when she was a baby as a teenager."

They realized that Winter is getting information from him and burst through the bar, only to see that no one was there moment before a explosion killed them and destroyed the bar. It is reveal that Winter and Junior are underground and in the sewer with briefcase as they've use an detonator to blow up the bar. "Ahh, my poor palace..."

"Cut me some slack, Junior. You've deal with me _and_ a conflict before, so it's not actually that bad compare to them. Beside, i'll buy you another one." Winter said.

"Nah, I need to lay low for a while. No bar for me for now."

"And you got the girls and your groons somewhere safe?"

"I put one of my two best pals with them, so they must out of the kingdom by now."

"Thank you, Junior. I promise i'll make it up to you."

"Nah, you were worth it. Just make it to the top. I'm expecting good things from you." Junior said as he walk down the sewer with his breifcase

"... I wish he'd stop acting like I was the heiress girl with a temper." Winter said to herself as she smile. She walk down the sewer in the other directions before she came to a wooden door and enter it, revealing Jarek, Jeffrey, and Qrow, with a couple of Atlesian Knight-250s behind them.

"You're late, Ice queen. We were about ready to ditch you." Qrow said.

"At least my soldiers still have some good humor." Winter said sarcastically to Qrow before she've then ask Jarek. "So what's the news on Rilstars?"

"We know how they'll move for the next 3 days and that General Luke Richard's ship have pummeted into a ravine." Jarek said.

"Woah nice! Must've been Jack." Jeffrey said. "Darling move..."

"The General and Selim are missing..." Winter said to herself. "This is either a chance of an lifetime... or a trap..."

"Even if it is a trap, we gotta go for it." Qrow said.

"Well, this is your-"

"Enough already!"

"You orders, sir."

Winter was silent before she give out orders to them. "The crew of the Olypmic hold a one-way ticket to the battlefield. There will be no going back if we fail. So you will have to obey one order... do not die! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Vale Council Building..._

Vale Council Building, which was located right by the VMCC. All of the council members of Vale and some other council members from the other kingdoms were just arguing with each other, except for a few who were wisely silent at this argument, like General Herz aus Platin, who was loomed over by Belphgor, of what Winter's group are doing before Ozpin spoke and they immediately shut up as he spoke to them. "What will they do next? You all should have a better understanding of their thoughts process than me."

They were silent until General Herz aus Platin spoke. "If I were Colonel Winter preparing to make my last stand... the first thing I wound go after is Sathanus' wife, Mara."

"A hostage? How pointless." Ozpin said casually to them as Belphgor was soring. "Taking a useless hostage to deliberately to make yourself as the bad guy? You human and faunus are hopeless beyond relief."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

A few crew members of the Olypmics have knock out Mara's guard before one of them spoke to her. "You'll have to forgive our sudden intrusion. Would you mind coming with us?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the other are..._

Rin and Ran continuingly beat and stab Beelzebub as he continue to regenerate, like Rin cutting him in vertical half or Lin punching him in the face.

"Master!"

"Save it for later! Don't let it up!"

"Just let me eat-" Beelzebub said before he was stab through the throat by Ran's shoulder blade.

' ** _Freaking great! You are a slick, keeping such a great girl for a sercet weapon!_** ' Mammon said from Rin's mind.

"Gee, thanks!" Rin said as he kick Beelzebub in the face.

"How-how come you guys know where I am even through it's dark?" Beelzebub ask.

"Xanth's ruler can manipulate the dragon's force to move the heaven and earth themselves... the royal family and their guards can read the ebb and the flow of the ki as if it were a visible object and we operate just as well in the dark!" A voice spoke, before Yang and Kondo turn their head and saw a mask in the shadow before it freaked them out before WBY recongize him.

"OLD MAN FUU?!"

"Been a while, girls."

"How'd you find us?" Weiss asked.

"I was hiding out in Vale, picking up information when I sense several large sources of ki and tracked to them to this spot. And now that i'm here, things are even crazier. There's 2 massive ki right near us."

"That must be Beelzebub and Mammon." Blake said.

"Mammon, the scum who absorb our master... there's one ki out in the forest, even greater than them..."

"One of our group is fighting against a Divinus Truci named Lucifer." Kondo said.

"... and... in this village is a presence that is far beyond them all... what could it be...?"  
"Must be Ruby's mother, Salem." Weiss casually said.

"WHAT?!" Fu shouted in shocked. "Her mother is not human or faunus?!"

"She's not a factor here. So don't worry, we need to take care of Beelzebub first."

"Fear not. Let Ran Fan handle Beelzebub."

"So she is the one fighting him! So she got a prosthesis, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes."

"Man, she's- whoa, wait a sec! She finished her rehab in 4 to 6 months?! You can't just jump into battle only after-"

Ran then threw a bomb at Beelzebub, senting everyone flying. It cause Yang to shout at her in anger. "WATCH IT!"

"Yep, it's Ran fan. That's the only person I know who uses-" Weiss deadpan before she suddenly realized something and ask Fu. "Hey, Fu! What other kinds of bombs do you have?"

"Lots. Tear gas, flares, flash bangs-"

"Great! The light in the slum will be back soon and Lucifer will get his shadow back. Sougo's going to be in trouble!" Weiss said to herself before she spoke to Fu. "I'll take care of Sougo. Gimme your hands, old man."

"MM?"

"I told you that Lucifer was in the forest. Take me to him."

"Roger!"

"Stay alert, Weiss!" Yang told Weiss.

"What is it?"

"Lucifer, he's-"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the forest where Sougo is at..._

Lucifer patted the dust off of his torned clothes as Sougo saw his attacks were doing no damage to him.

"God damn it... you just don't die... you don't even react!" Sougo said before he tackle Lucifer to the ground and open his jaws. "DAMN YOU-!"

That was when the lights from lamps of the people from the slum shine over them, causing Lucifer to spawn his shadows and use his tendrils to stab Sougo through every area of his body and causing the people to drop one of their lamps, causing a forest fire.

" **Now I got a steady source of light.** " Lucifer said to himself before he use his tendrils to kill Sougo, but before he could do it, something just block him from doing that in the nick of time, which took them by surprised.

"That was a close one. I still can't believe that this little shit's a Divinus Truci." The voice said, which was none other than Weiss herself, as she spoke to him. "You really pulled the certain over our eyes, Lucifer."

" **You can't judge a book by it's cover.** " Lucifer said before he use his tendrils to attack Weiss, but it surprised that she manage block them as she got nearer to him, causing him to wonder of how she is doing. ' _Why can't I pierce her?_ '

That was when Weiss spoke to Lucifer after his last attack as her gaunlet were somehow gleam like diamonds. "I learn a few tricks to use carbon from carbon fiber."

" **Carbonized harding?! You copying the same effect of Mammon's semblance?!** " Lucifer said in shock. Weiss then taunt him to come at her and glared at her before he spoke to himself. " **I guess it's time.** "

Lucifer then repossess Ruby's body. " **I guess i'll make you fight Ruby.** "

"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THAT! NOW FU!" Weiss shouted, taking Lucifer by surprised, before Fu threw a flashbang into the air and gone boom. The intense light from the flashbang cause to fully get Lucifer out of Ruby, causing her unconscious body to fall to the ground. Before Ruby's unconscious body could hit the ground, Yang, Blake and Kondo caught her body before Weiss told them. "Get Ruby away from here! The parts of Lucifer that we cut off from his main body broke apart and vanished! We've seperated Ruby from the main shadow. Lucifer doesn't have any control her!"

" **YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!** " Lucifer shouted as he extend his tendrils to attack them, causing Kondo and Yang to pop their eyes in horror before Weiss threw another flashbangs, blinding Lucifer and Beelzebub from the intense light as Yang, Blake, and Kondo made their escape with Ruby's unconscious body. Lucifer regain his sight as he growled. " **They've done it now.** "

Weiss, Rin, Ran, Fu, and Sougo, whose wounds are regenerating, are standing in front of both Beelzebub, who is still temperory blind, and Lucifer before Beelzebub told him something. "That woman and Mammon are weird. They know where I am even in the dark!"

" **What?** " ' _So he's the Xanthese prince whom Sathanus spoke about... the one who can sense Divinus Truci. Cursed you, Mammon... taking advantage of your host's skills..._ ' Lucifer thought before he got an idea and lick his lip before he ask Beelzebub a question. " **Beelzebub. How many times you have died?** "

"A lot. I lost count."

" **You're getting weaker, they've done a number on you. At this rate, you'll be eradicated.** "

"Oh no... Creator has to fix me again- Lucifer?" Beelzebub said before he notice that Lucifer was looking at him weirdly. Lucifer give him an emotionless smile, which cause Beelzebub to realize it while the others are confused what is going on right now, as Lucifer extend his shadow to him as Beelzebub spoke. "No... please no, Lucifer!"

Lucifer then use his tendrils to stab Beelzebub through the stomach, who cried out help from the deceased Asmodeus, before his shadow at him. Shocking Weiss, Ran, and Rin, before he spoke in anger. "He... HE ATE HIS OWN PARTNER!"

" **Now this is quite convenient. I can detect all of your scents quite clearly now. Althrough, the hunger pangs that came with my enhanced sense of smell are a bit bothersome.** " Lucifer said as his flat teeths now turned sharper than they were before he smell another one. " **This scent... are you out there, Salem?** "

Yang, Blake, and Kondo brought the unconscious body of Ruby to Salem before she glare at Lucifer through the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WY: THANK GOD!! RUBY IS SAFE!  
> Me: Right...  
> Blake: *whisper* you going to put Ruby through hell, aren't you?  
> Me: Yep.


	96. Chapter LIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So are Weiss and Yang are still willing to kill Lucifer?  
> Blake: i'm not sure. I'll check. You type.  
> Me: Eh, sound good to me.

Lucifer's shadow smashed the ground and devoured the trees as Weiss, Rin, and Ran dodge it before Ran spoke to Rin. "Master-"

"Sorry. I'm Mammon." Mammon said as he regain control of Rin's body.

"Cursed beast! Return the master's body at-"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. And wake up, Lucifer's coming." Mammon said, which were true as Lucifer snapped a tree in two as he devoured it as they dodge it by jumping. Mammon notice his shadow before he was injured on several areas of his body before it regenerated. Ran was about to call out Mammon before she felt a stringing pain in her prosthesis left arm and she saw Lucifer before she was able to dodge as he chomp the tree into several pieces as his other maw was about to cut Ran in two before Weiss suddenly jumped and kicked Ran out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Ran shouted.

"Don't give me that!" Weiss then shouted back at her. "Your prosthesis is not functioning right! Mammon and I will have to handle this alone!"

"I don't need-"

"Whatever! Just focus on staying alive for now!" Weiss shouted. Lucifer was about to strike Fu and the still heavily-injured Sougo who was regenerating from his wounds with his own shadow before Weiss block it with the Knight's sword as she shouted at Ran. "We're gonna need you for what comes next, too! Hey pops!"

"You're all right, Sougo?" Mammon asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Sougo reply. "Sorry, couldn't kill him."  
"It's cool. Go lick your wound. We'll just have to press on." Mammon said as he see Lucifer eating all of the trees in his sight. "Even I feel like i'm feeling a monster.

" **That's a cruel thing to say to your kin, Mammon. Now may I eat you?** " Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, over my what remain of my own damn dead body!" Mammon said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other part of the forest..._

"Ruby... Ruby...! Wake up! RUBY!" Salem called out to Ruby.

"H...huh? Mom?" Ruby ask as she slowly regain conscious.

"RUBY!" Yang said happily.

"Where am I...?"

"Near a slum just outside of Vale called Kanama."

"How did I get here?" Ruby wonder for a bit before she fully regain conscious and remember what has happen. "MOM! Selim's a Divinus Truci!"

"I know. Donkey kong told me all about it."

"It's Kondo."

"God damn it... he was inside me, controlling my soul... I feel sick..."

"Ah ha, there they are." Fuu said as he and Sougo walk over the bush before he saw Salem and spoke to her. "So you're Ruby's mother, yes?"

"And you... Xanthese, correct?"

"I am."

"I remember your kingdom quite-"

"MOM! This isn't time to relive your past!" Yang shouted. "What do we do about that shadow Divinus!"

"You mean Lucifer?" Salem ask.

"Correct. He ate his parter and we can't hold off any longer."

Ruby look at the forest fire as she thought to herself about it. ' _It's my fault... everyone is in danger because I let Lucifer get a drop on me._ '

"This fire is giving way too much light." Blake said as she spoke about this. "This is serious. If this goes on much longer, those civilians will get wrapped into this too."

Ruby thought about this... until she got an idea that might work and spoke to her mother. "Hey mom, you have a Philosopher's Stone, right? I got an idea that requires your skills."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where the others are..._

Lucifer has manage to devoured enough of the trees that he gain an field-wide view.

" **Now i've got a much bigger field of view... how many lives you've now got, Mammon? And hiding behind the shadows is useless now I can smell you.** " Lucifer said as he taunted them before he smell something and spoke. " **Finally stepping into the fray... SALEM?!** "

"Oh, a hero always waits until the last minutes to save the day." Salem said.

" **A 'Hero'? Do you plan on trying to defeat me?** "

"Please, save your effort. You can never beat me like your father did." Salem said as she taunt Lucifer while she smirked, causing him to glare at her like daggers, as Salem thought about it. ' _Good...he's focusing on me and bringing all his shadow into the main body... they're almost there..._ '

Salem then make a move, which cause Lucifer to think she was going to attack, before Ruby suddenly appeared behind and attempt to claw him with Crescent Rose Gibbous, but Lucifer's shadow wrap around her and trap her as he spoke. " **Woah, you're a stupid bitch.** "

Salem then drop the smirks and spoke in an tone of a calm fury that was like the biggest hurricane ever recorded on Remnant. "DON'T EVER MOCK MY DAUGTHER."

Salem shrews red electricity from her feets and six claws suddenly erupt from the ground, taking Lucifer by surprised, before Ruby suddenly grab him and hold him from escaping with her aura as they were suddenly encase into a dome.

" **Complete darkness...** " Lucifer said as his semblances is now useless. " **Damn you, Salem...** "

Ruby laughs at this as she knew everything was going according to plan before Lucifer spoke to her. " **She trapped you, too, you know. I hardly think you should laughing-** "

"I never intended trying to escape, just to let you know." Ruby said as she interrupted Lucifer. "Let's see which one of us is more patient, Lucifer... because our bodies doesn't require food, water, or even air. You and I are going to remain here until the 'Promise Day'."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the dome..._

Weiss was silent at this before she ask Salem. "It was Ruby's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Salem answered before she spoke about another important topic. "Now let's put out the fire."

"Hm? What the-Where's Mammon?" Yang and Kondo asked as they have notice something... Mammon isn't here with them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Mammon is..._

"Asmodeus is dead! Leviathan is gone! Beelzebub is too! Sathanus is somewhere else! And Lucifer is trapped!" Mammon said happily to himself as he run toward the city of Vale. "The only ones left in Vale are Ozpin and Belphgor!"

' _What are you doing?!_ ' Lin ask from his mind.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Mammon said as he landed on a tree branch. "I'm going to take over the world!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to Ruby and Lucifer..._

Ruby notice that Lucifer was silent as she thought about it. ' _Is he really that horrifing Divinus Truci? Without his powers, he really does seem like a child..._ '

" **What are you looking at?** " Lucifer asked.

"I- um- was just noticing how really you could pass for a normal child if you weren't a Divinus Truci." Ruby said. "You've tricked Mrs. Rilstar so easily.. wait, is she on this?!"

" **No. She's a normal human. She knows nothing.** "

"So you are deceiving her from the shadows! That kind and gentle woman!"

" **... You're right. 'It' is known as a 'good mother' to the rest of the world. Once, I was nearly run over by a car, and she jumped in front of me to protect me. If I wanted, I could've moved at any time... But her desperate attempts to save me left me bewildered. Through I have a creator, there been never anything close I could refer to as a 'mother'. Thus, I was intrigued by this. ... Is this what it's like to have a mother? I've wonder about that... through we were only pretending to be a family, yet I am fond of that human. That is the truth.** "

Ruby was silent as she knew what Lucifer was talking about.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Roman have just finished of his recent murdering the recently release Sun, along with both Sage and Neptune, as he spoke to himself as he walk over their dead bodies as they were not much of a challenges anyways. "Oh dear me. I just got this suit cleaned, too. But then again, I need to stay passionate about my work."

Roman then put on his hat. "It's almost time to carry out my real task."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, I was forced to cut it short again. Also, I never thought of using SSSN, but since they're not important, I've decide to kill them off.  
> Blake: Woah, you're cruel.  
> Me: Thank you. But what happen to Weiss and Yang.  
> Blake: They're crying that Ruby trapping herself with Lucifer was inevitable.  
> Me: Can't blame them.


	97. Chapter LC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, just to let you know NightFuryX... I've completely forgotting about what happen...  
> Weiss: What are you-  
> Me: None of your business.  
> Weiss: Okay.

Pyrrha's group has arrived at Kanama and saw the damage of the forest fire as Dr. Irvin spoke. "What happen here? And what's that big mound?"

"Wha-wha-wha?" Kondo said when he saw them.

"KONDO?!" Lieutenant and Khaki shouted.

"Lieutenant! Khaki!"

"Did Torchwick send you to finish us off?!"

"Gimme a break. We're done being Torchwick's goons."

"Hey, Dr. Irvin and Pyrrha!" Weiss said as she appear behind them before she told the other 3 chimera grimms to stoping. "Shut up. Panda, smartass, and Gorilla. Stop fighting."

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" Kondo, Lieutenant, and Khaki shouted.

* * *

 

_Later..._

"So you guys too?"

"Yeah, we're done working for a psycho with him." Kondo said. "Boy, you can tell we're been all tossed aside, huh?"

"Seriously." Lieutenant, Khaki, and Sougo said all at once.

"But it feels good, ditching Roman and living in the shadow."

"Yup. At least they wouldn't leave us for dead." Sougo said before he notice Fu leaving the group. "Hmm?"

"Where the old guy going?" Kondo ask Weiss.

"To check out what's going on in Vale right now." Weiss answered.

"Alone?"

"He's the only one who can move around freely without any of them recognizing him. He said he'd try to learn as much about how Winter's group is doing as possible..."

"But i'm more concern about what Rin's up too." Yang said.

"Yeah..." Blake said.

"Beside, we're all done we can to prepare." Weiss said as she turn around and look at the dome that Ruby is trapped in.

"Your girlfriend is one hell of a woman."

"I'd lose my mind if I was trapped in there with that demon."

"Ruby is a true survivor." Weiss said. "Now... we just need to finished the job."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Vale..._

" _Sadie Squad has spotted and engage an group of various masked individuals hold Ms. Rilstar hostage in the west block._ "

Unknown to the rest of Vale, except for the council government and the military for one of them, that the masked group is Winter along with some of her squad and Qrow.

"That's bitch is putting up last futile struggle..." Brigadier General Clemin said before he ask the operater. "How many?"

"Just a few sir, including Winter... we haven't been able to take them down as they have the General Luke Richard's wife-

"Ignore her. Ignore the wife."

"Sir?"

"We only need Winter alive. His wife hold no value to us. Edadicate the rest of them as well."

The Vale soldiers were shock of their boss has said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Winter's group is..._

The Vale soldiers discovers that, despite their small numbers, they're a lot harder than they look. They were in one of the buildings under constructions and they were slowed by Mara before the soldiers broke into the windows and aims their guns at Winter's group. "Freeze!"

"... You're going to shoot me along your general's wife?" Winter ask as Mara look in horror.

"We're free to shoot anyone except you." The squad leader answered her question as his mens aimed their guns. But before they could fire, however, they were shot in the hands and feets, causing the leader to look up and see Qrow and Deno were the ones who fired before a gun was aim to his head by Charile as he spoke.

"Except for Winter? So you're allowed to shoot his wife? Hmm?"

"That's the one question I wanted to ask the most... and the least." Winter said.

"Are you off your rocker?" Qrow ask sarcastically. "You're gonna kill your boss' wife along to kill a small group of rebel?"

Mara was silent about this in shock before she ask Winter of the worst case scenario. "Has... has my husband been abandon by his own kingdom? Or have I been abandoned by him?"

Winter was silent before she answer her question. "I don't know. But we will protect your life with ours. And when all is said and done, we'll prove to you that our side is in the right."

"More of them coming! Hurry it up!"

"You're damn lucky that we're not either Area 38 soldiers or Area 38 robots, i'd be putting you down permanently." Charile said before he shot the squad leader in the leg and quickly left with Winter's group as he whisper to her and ask her. "Winter. You haven't told her about the General of the Armies of Vale's disappearance?"

"No. We can't afford to have her faint and make moving even more difficult." Winter said.

"Ain't someone who's passed out more easy to move around, Winter?" Qrow ask sarcastically to Winter. "Beside, they're crawling over the place. Seem you're a popular Atlesian around here."

"Yes. Lure as many of them as you can." Winter said as she took out a fire dust. "They're going to make their moves any time now."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the operative room of MVCC..._

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THEM OFF?!" Brigadier General Clemin shouted in anger at the soldiers. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAGGOT?! THERE'S ONLY 5 OF THEM!"

"They called in reinforcement! There's at least one other platoon worth of skilled soldiers with them!"

"Where did those bastards get those soldiers like this..." Clemin ask himself before he ask the operater. "What are our losses?"  
"S-sir! 59 wounded! 0 deaths!"

"THEY'RE TAKING IT EASY ON US?!"

"Yes sir. We have tons of injuries, but no death. Even the snipers are clearly avoiding lethal shots."

"THIS IS A INSULT! SEND OUT DIM AND KIM SQUAD! I WANT ALL OF THEIR HEADS!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Vale council building room..._

There were only 3 remaining, who are; General Herz aus Platin, Dr. Merlot, and some council member of Vale named Henry, while few of the Vale council members were pretty much doing something else, but for the others... they were executed by them just so they can have the taste of immortally for themselves. Henry spoke to Herz and Merlot. "They haven't caught Winter? What is Brigadier General doing out there?"

"I heard that they're making their way through without killing anyone. Just their pure military skills. There's no way they'll able to keep up with that."

"And that Vale's army can't stop them is even worse. Like little boys playing war." General Herz aus Platin said causally.

"... What was that?"

"Vale has never once seen a serious threat other than grimms. I consider that a lack of skills. Sure, she may have a poweful ofference, but her defense isn't up to stiff."

"Don't get ahead of your, Herz of Atlas. You're our captive, sweetheart. We know your bonds with them are strong. And you're only here because you're the one to keep them from rebelling against us."

"Plus, you saw my creations. You would still defy us knowing what's down that?" Dr. Merlot ask, which cause General Herz aus Platin to laugh sarcastically at them.

"You don't know me at all, you idiots?"

"What?"

"One of my rules is 'if the situation calls for it, leave me behind'. After all, survival of the fittest is the iron law of Area 38. If I bit the dust, it prove I wasn't fit and they would cast me aside. They are unflappable. Undeterrable. And they can act without me. That is what make them Niflhelm soldiers and robots."

That was when the warning system went off as the warning horns screen throughout the entire city of Vale.

"Right on cue." General Herz aus Platin said. "You're nothing but baits for the predators of Area 38. I wonder, Dr. Merlot, if your dolls will be able to stand up to them?"

* * *

 

_Earlier... at the Antinio mansion..._

"Okay boys and girls. Time to rise up from hell and let these Vale military cowards hell as we sink our fangs in and will never let go!" Major General Jaune Arc, equip with his battle hunter weapons, orders the Battalion of Area 38 soldiers and robots as 4 glowing red eyes are behind them. As their scouts, snipers, and spy have already killed a couple of Vale soldiers.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back where Winter's group is..._

"From inside of the Antinio mansion?!" Charile asked.

"Yup. They snuck all their mens and arms during the restruction of it." Winter said. "And we're getting low on ammo."

Winter then threw one fire and air dust at a building and blew up steam inside of it, causing a few soldiers to escape and told their squad leader. "They're not returning fire as often as they were before!"

"They must be running out." The leader said to himself before he told his mens. "We're hit them hard-"

That was when an 6X6 Medium Truck with an large box-shaped cargo area rushed by them, which started the soldiers, before it skid to a stop in front of Winter's Group and fired a tear gas from the top at the soldiers. The window then roll down, which reveal Winter's friend Brandby and, surprisingly, Cyan, who was the one behind the wheel. Winter was surprised by this as she asked. "Cyan?! What-"

"Just get in!" Brandby told her old friend and soon, the group escape inside of the truck. As Brandby is showing the group, Winter then ask Cyan.

"I didn't want you to be involved in this. Who ordered you out here?" Winter asked.

"Would you like to speak with him? Here." Cyan said before she give her a walkie-talkie to talk to him.

"Thank you. This is Colonel Winter Schnee of Atlas. I am honor that you-" Winter said before she a snicker and then a familar voice.

" _That ain't gonna work, Colonel. Let's just keep the tone the way it's always been. Serving the community for 80 years, this is Venom. From underpants to armored cars, we're your one-stop shop for anything and everything! And we deliver!_ " Venom spoke through the walkie-talkie, which caught Winter by surprised, which soon turned into a smirk as Venom continue to speak to his former commander. " _So? How will you be paying?_ "

"The owner's treating me and he not getting out of it!" Winter said happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have to improvish and research a bit.  
> Weiss: You got what you wanted.  
> Me: true.


	98. Chapter LCI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hmm... I wonder what legacyhunter is doing right now?  
> Weiss: *deadpan* Doing only a quarter of the fic in the morning and then checking something out?  
> Me: Oh, good one, Weiss.

"There's smoke coming from the city." Ran said.

"Huh?"

"And I believe I hear an emergency alarm system going off..."

"Me too." Blake, Lieutenant, Khaki, and Kondo said.

"Winter must've make her move." Weiss said.

"And she's making a big show too." Yang commented before she ask. "What do we do?"

"I think we should use the confusion inside of the city to sneak into that underground lair and destroy it." Weiss suggest.

"Agree." Salem said as she explained to them. "I have a counter ready if he actived the worldwide transmutation symbol, but it would ideal if we prevent it from happening in the first place. He's maybe stronger now, but he's still the slave boy I knew. If we seperate his soul from Ruby's original body, he dies and... free the souls of Alttartessiosian."

"... But how do we get underground?" Lieutenant asked.

"I know on enterance." Pyrrha said. "I went there before with Skye. It led to that so-called 'Ozpin's area'. It was guarded by countless bloodthisty chimera grimms, but all of us together will be enough to get past them."

"Okay then. Let's roll!" Yang said.

"You should stand guard here, Sougo. You should too, Dr. Irvin." Blake said, which Lieutenant and Kondo agree with by nodding their heads.

"Sure."

"We'll stay here until mr. Fu get back."

As the others were talking, Weiss walk over to the dome and spoke to Ruby. "Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?" Ruby spoke through from inside of the dome.

"We gonna go and mop floor Ozpin before we get your body back."

"... Be careful."

"I will."

"Bye."

Lucifer was silent as he listen to them before he begun to gently hit a can with a stick.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Vale council room..._

"Called them off immediately, General Herz aus Platin of Atlas!!" Henry said as he pull out a gun and aim it at her head. "Do you really think you could get away with this?!"

"I would ask you the same question." General Herz aus Platin sarcastically said. "You've heard what Ozpin has said about what's we're sacrificing and for what purpose?"

"Oh, we've heard!" Henry said. "We, the chosen, will ascend to even greater heights as we change the world of Remnants! There is always pain associated with change! Why can't you comprehend that?!"

"You've all too far gone." General Herz aus Platin casually said as she twitch in anger before she pulled out her weapon and stab Henry's right arm where he was holding his gun and then she grab the gun and point it at Dr. Merlot as she spoke. "People like you, sitting confortable in your 'green zone'... making pain and suffering out to be some kind of noble gift! But I wonder? Depending on how this all ends, I could end up as a hero. But not a soft and useless one like the Hero of the Crimson Sand, James Ironwood!"

"Wait-"

Then General Herz aus Platin fired, killing Dr. Merlot through the forehead as his lifeless body fall to the floor just as the guards enter the room.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

' _Hmmm... things are moving along faster than expected. I need to find the prince... what is Mammon's aim? Trying to track his presence isn't working due his own aura and ki being masked by this tremedous aura and ki from the underground... hmm...?_ ' Fu thought as he gathered information before he felt the massive ki and aura breath him. ' _Why it feel like that ki and aura is larger than it was yesterday?_ '

It was unknown to him that Ozpin has spent his powers throughout the world of Remnant and sense Lucifer's distress signal from where he is.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Weiss' group is..._

They found that enterance was blocked by Vale's military. So they decide to the place where Weiss knew Ruby and Winter went, the 3rd Institude. They found 3 guards guarding the main gate of the institude as Blake spoke. "There are 3 guards at the enterance."

"Guess we gotta clobber them." Yang said as Lieutenant, Khaki, and Kondo nodded their head in agreement, but Weiss stop them.

"Nah, this is one of those time where you pulled status on them." Weiss said, which cause the 4 brutes to look at her in confusion... before she then suddenly ran toward the guards, shocking them, before she shouted lies to them. "HELP ME SOLDIERS! WHITE FANG GRUNTS ARE ATTACKING ME!"

They were confused by what Weiss meant before they saw the 3 brutes and aim their guns while the 3 look in confusion of what is going on right now. "Freeze!"

Unfortunately for them, Weiss turn her head as her face were grinning like the devil before she knocked out all of them, which cause Salem to comment about this, which Yang and Blake agreed on. "You're terrible."

"Yup."

"We don't have time to screw around!" Weiss said. Soon, they enter the building and found the spot where the enterance to it is hidden before Weiss turn it into a door and enter the hall, which cause Weiss to ask. "Should we split up?"

"Yes." Salem answered. "I'll go this way and the rest of you as i'm a special case, so i'll fine on my own... but a extra bodyguard wouldn't hurt a bit, so i'll be counting on the cat ninja Ran. So if any of us find him, we bring him down with everything we got."

After that, Salem and Ran split off from Weiss' group to go into the left side of the hall. They were walking down the hall before Salem spoke to Ran.

"You need to search for that Xanthese prince of yours, correct?" Salem ask. Ran fan was silent before Salem told her. "You can go. Don't worry about me. He's very special to you, isn't he?"

Ran Fan was silent before she jumped into a vent and into the air conditions system as she thanked Salem. "Thank you... very much."

With that, she left. Salem smiled at this before she walk down the hallway alone.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the underground..._

"When those idiot are going finished them off?!" A Vale council member ask himself as he enter the room where the Marionettes are being kept.

"Please stop!" The scientist pleaded the council member. "We haven't tested them yet-"

"When are we gonna them?! If not NOW!" Yelled the council member at him before he open the cabinet and pulled down one of the levers, soon activing the generators to generate all of the eletricity into the Marionettes; body, giving them life. When they've all open their red glowing eyes with a silted pupil, they all give an ear-piercing roar like slowed down children screaming as they were dying painfully that was heard through out the underground, which everyone heard, before they dropped from the ceiling and soon are making groaning noises like a mummifeld person. The Vale council was very happy about this. "Y-yes! Good! Listen to me..."

One of the Marionettes turned to stare at him... before it emit a growl and immediately bite into the Vale council member before the other Marionettes soon join in and ripped him apart as he scream in agony as they eat his body parts before they then focus on the scientist. The scientist freak out as he pulled out his pistol and begun to shoot at them, but they took no notice or no interest in their injuries before they killed him as they did what they did to the last guy.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the stone gate of the room..._

They were in the room with the giant door as Yang spoke. "A giant door?"

"The air feel different." Blake said.

"Which that means something is fishy behind there." Weiss said before she tried to open. "It look like a gate... but how do you open it?"

With those words by Weiss, the gate open... only for the Marionettes to come pouring out of the gate, causing the group to scream at them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Sougo is..._

"I wonder how they're making out?" Sougo ask himself as he walk around the dome as he look at the city of Vale from afar before he the noise of Lucifer playing with a can with a stick, which cause him to ask Ruby. "Ruby! What is going on in there?"

"Just Lucifer playing with a can." Ruby answer, which in turn cause Sougo to realized in horror of what is actually going on and recognize it when both he and Kondo when in a special police force in Vytal before he told Ruby.

"STOP HIM, RUBY! THAT'S MORSE CODE! SIGNALS USE BY ARMIES FOR COMMUNCATION! HE'S TELLING OUR LOCA-" Sougo said before Roman suddenly appear behind him and blew a hole into the dome, which caught Ruby by surprised, but Lucifer was expecting it.

" **Thank you for picking me up, Roman.** " Lucifer said.

"Please stop piling these errands on me." Roman said.

" **Please let me off the hook on this one.** " Lucifer said as they look at Ruby. " **I promise I won't let my guards down.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: Oh no...  
> Me: Oh hell yes! Shit is going to get real!


	99. Chapter LCII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna love what gonna happen in this fic.  
> RWBY: What?  
> Me: Ruby is getting a new form! And just in time!  
> RWBY: OH!  
> Ruby: It's going to be awesome!

"You're alone?" Roman asked. "I thought Beelzebub is with you."

" **I absorb him.** " Lucifer causally answer his question.

"You mean you ate him? Your sibling?"

" **He was no sibling, he was merely a part of a system and now we're simply one again.** "

"I see..."

"SOUGO!" Ruby shouted as she tried to go over to him, but she found that Lucifer's shadows was wrap around her lower legs.

" **You're not going anywhere.** "

Ruby growled at this before she spit out the fire and gravity dust that Lucifer put in when he was possessing her just in case if anything goes wrong and throw them to the ground, causing a explosion that stir up dust so Lucifer can't smell and the fact they were tooking by surprised by this. When Lucifer open his eyes again, he found that all he got was Ruby's lower legs as she cut them off with Crescent Rose Gibbous as Ruby herself tried to escape with Sougo, but he spoke to her as he is regenerating his wound. "Forget me... get out of here."  
"NO!" Ruby answered sternly.

"Don't be a hero, Ruby... they'll get us both... Abandon me and you've got an chance to get away-"

"I said NO! Just focus on staying alive and forget everything else!"

"Look at the situation, you idiot... we're up against Roman Torchwick and Lucifer, the Pride of the Geist... leave me..."  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO QUIT ON ME! I'LL NEVER SUFFER THE SAME FATE WHEN PYRRHA DIED! JUST HOLD ON SOUGO! HANG IN THERE!"

Sougo was silent until he smile and spoke to her. "You... both you and your girlfriend... why do you worry about others... even when you're in just as bad shape... that's right... Roman has always said that survival is a victory in and of itself." Sougo then lift his arms.... and trust into his chest before pulling it apart, revealing his very green-color spherical core that all mutant chimera grimms have that goes along with their regeneration as Sougo told Ruby. "Eat my core, Ruby. It will give you an edge, Ruby. Take them all out, RUBY!!!!"

Ruby was silent before she let out a scream to the sky before she goes down and bite into Sougo's core. Causing another explosion that also took Roman and Lucifer by surprise by this.

Coming out of the smoke... Ruby... was in her new Mutant Beowolf form (along with bigger boobs) as her eyes glowed with the eyes of Berserker Mode, yet she was in control now, and she awoken her Status as the Lust of the Beowolves when Asmodeus transfer almost all of her Philosopher's Stone into the claw that she broken off as her weapon have change as well, now they are Crescent Rose Full Moon Gibbous of Crescent Rose FMG.

"Well well well, little red..." Roman said sarcastically as he and Ruby glared at each other. "LOOK LIKE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD HAS BECOME THE BIG BAD WOLF, RUBY ROSE!!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the underground part breath Vale..._

Skye and May were screaming in horror with the jar with Leviathan on top of Skye's head as the Marionettes were chasing them through the tunnel before Skye spoke to Leviathan. "YOU TRICKED ME, LEVIATHAN!"

"I! WASN'T! LYING! UNDER HERE IS REALLY THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE- OUCH!" Leviathan said before Skye duck under when a Marionettes attempt to strike her, causing Leviathan's jar to temperory float in the air, before Skye kick it and fight the Marionettes on her own before she kicked the jar high into the air. Leviathan decide it was now or never as he use his tail to loosing the lip before the lip fall off and he was sent flying into one of the Marionettes as he shouted happily at his freedom. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skye screamed in horror at this as Leviathan was flying into the Marionettes horde. Soon, Leviathan possess one of the Marionettes and begun absorbing the other Marionettes into his body before he regain his Breserker True form and transform into his Neo form.

" **I appreciate you bringing me all the way back here, little girlie~.** " Leviathan said as Skye was prepared to fight him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Vale council building..._

General Herz aus Platin was holding Henry as prison with her weapon and her gun aim at the soldiers before she spoke to him. "Easy, you don't want to shoot anyone! Your subordinates are so undisciplined! Now then... order the Vale Military forces fighting Niflheim soldiers and Winter's group to pull back immediately. My Niflheim soldiers won't let up for a second if you don't withdraw your mens. Well?"

Henry then ordered them despite the gun aim at his head and weapon at his neck. "SEAL OFF EVERY ENTERANCE OF THE VMCC HQ! DON'T ANY OF THEM, NILFHEIM NOR WINTER'S!"

"Oh ho... corrupted as you are, I see you have some guts." General Herz aus Platin comment as she was impress by this.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU CUNT!" Henry shouted angrily at General Herz aus Platin. "WE'LL KILL YOUR STUPID ANIMALS SOLDIERS IN HALF-"

General Herz aus Platin then causally dodge as Belphgor suddenly appeared behind her and attempt to smash her to the floor, but smashed Henry to the floor instead, killing him, before he spoke. " **Oops... can't... allow... problems... too... hard... they... said... stop... you... so... annoying...** "

General Herz aus Platin then spoke as she swing Cannon Slayer in the air. "Ha! Thanks a lot, Divinus Truci! You've saved me the trouble of dirtying my weapon with that scumbag's flithy and worthless blood!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Weiss' group are at..._

Weiss' group and her summon, which are the Knight, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursa Majors, King Taijitus, Creeps, and Deathstalkers, were fighting the horde of Marionettes and they were having difficult time with them because they won't die and keep regenerating. Even their semblances was useless against them as they still won't die.

"There is no end to these creeps!" Yang said as the 3 Chimera grimms were fighting them as well in their humanoid mutant grimm forms. "How we stop them?!"

"I don't know!"

That was when Weiss and Khaki notice a few of the Marionettes are heading to the exit before Khaki blast cold air at them to freeze their feets before Weiss close the exit off, stopping the Marionettes from leaving, but also trapping them with the Marionettes. "Sorry I had to close off the exit."

"Nah, it's all good." Yang said. "If you hadn't done it, I would've smashed that door to rubble myself."

"Yes, we certainly can't let these grimms get outside of the building." Blake said.

"Tsk, still... I can't believe Ozpin made these things." Weiss said to herself. "We have to get past these grimms to that Ozpin son of a bitch, huh? WHAT A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Weiss' group and summons then charged at the countless number of Marionettes horde coming at them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Ozpin's room..._

Salem walk up to Ozpin as he was reading a book before he spoke to her. "... You're alone... I expected Team RWBY to be with you."

"I want don't them to be in involve with affairs between you and me." Salem answered. "Yet, I didn't expect you're that low to steal my daughter's original body.... Paracelsus."

Ozpin then glared at Salem for calling him by his original name before he put the book down and got down from his throne as he spoke. "... Salem... you're the one who give me my name and took half of the first Philosopher's Stone in existance. This time, i'm taking back what has belong to me."

Salem and Ozpin glared intensely at each other as their auras clash with each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: This is not gonna take place in the next chapter isn't it?  
> Me: Yeah. You know, I suddenly got an idea... but I want to hold it off some other time...  
> Weiss: Like a couple of year or so?  
> Me: Maybe.


	100. Chapter LCIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is the chapter where Ruby kick ass!  
> WY: KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER RUBY!  
> Blake: You do realizer you're encouraging unheathly choices?  
> Me: This is the real world, there are no heathly or unheathly choices.  
> Blake: That's doesn't make any sense-  
> Me: Shut up.

" **So... Asmodeus transfer her Philosopher's Stone into her.** " Lucifer said as he realized of how Ruby is able to have Asmodeus' powers. " **How that's why you got her power**..."

Ruby then suddenly smash the ground before line of green-color crystals erupted as they are launched forward at Roman and Lucifer, causing the pair to dodge it by jumping backward, and creating a dust cloud. Ruby then suddenly appear behind Roman with her combine leg speed and speed semblance before she swipe him, causing Roman to skid the ground before he stop and use his semblance to make a area-wide explosion. but Ruby escape and dodge Lucifer's attacks with her semblance before she tried to attack him. Lucifer tried to block it, only for him to remember that Ruby now has Asmodeus' semblance, 'Ultimate Blade', which can cut through anything, as Ruby cut through his shadow and clawed across his form's face. Roman attempt to use his semblance to at least injured her, but Ruby suddenly jumped into air and flying kick Roman into the ground before she attempt to trap Lucifer and create a flash bang out of the ground and in her hand, but he saw that and destroyed it and the flashbang before he send several of his shadows at her, but Ruby casually dodge it before she created another flashbang and throw it before it exploded, causing Lucifer to be blind and loss the use of his shadow semblance, both temperory. ' _Cursed Asdomeus' Philosopher's Stone! It's just one trick after the other-_ '

That was when he was encase in an spiral pyrmaid by Ruby. Ruby was silent before Roman spoke to her. "The Philosopher's Stone's powers are incredible. I've used one before... I know all too well. But I don't understand. Why don't you use it an get your original body back? You would have no trouble escaping the situation with the stone at your beck and call and once in a safe place, you could have your original body back? Wasn't that journary supposed to end?"

"But then we wouldn't save everyone else. However, i'm not stupid of how the world." Ruby said as she explained. "Why you think there two choices? Get your body, but not saving every one and save the world, but can't return to normal? Why I can't choose save the world and get my body back? The answer? There is no rule or laws of how choice are made. Choice are just part of the conscious of the brain and how individual works."

"Oh, I see. Choice are not bounds by law or rules, but then that mean that you can lose the chance of returning to normal and losing everyone." Roman said as he smiled smugly before the Philosopher's Stone was in his teeths and made another area-wide explosion that caught Ruby by surprised.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at VMCC..._

Belphgor threw the chains around his wrists at General Herz aus Platin, but she just casually dodge and block his attacks with Cannon Slayer.

" **Stop... moving... makes... hitting... tough...** " Belphgor said before General Herz aus Platin transformed Cannon Slayer into anti-tank rifle mode and fired the bullets, which bounce off of Belphgor's hide, which made him confused, before a firing squad came behind her.

"FREEZE GENERAL HERZ AUS PLATIN!" The leader of the firing squad shouted. Before they could fire, however, General Herz aus Platin dodged as Belphgor threw his chain at her and accidentally killing the firing squad instead.

"Don't concentrate your men in one spot in situation like this, idiots." General Herz aus Platin mutters before she threw a dust grenade at Belphgor and took cover behind a pillar before it exploded on his face. ' _I hope he's slighty wounded..._ '

Belphgor suddenly put his hand around the pillar and General Herz aus Platin's body. " **Got... you... won't... mess... up... this... time... kill... the... woman... general... of... Atlas...** "

That was when a silver blurr suddenly appear and punched Belphgor right in the face before sending him flying across the room. General Herz aus Platin's savior was reveal to be none other than Eve's little brother in his Paladin Model 230 Advanced model, Adem, as he spoke to her in his hammy speech. "HERZ! Are you... unhurt?"

"Who did you think you're talking, Adem?" General Herz aus Platin sarcastically said.

"What is that grimm?"

"A Divinus Truci called Belphgor. Bullets and cannonshells don't even fazed him and laser-level shots are just about enough!"

"Can he take this?" Adem ask as he threw a couple of fire dusts and earth dusts into the air before he punch them all and turn them into meteors as they all hit Belphgor, knocking him back, before General Herz aus Platin jumped into the air and turn Cannon Slayer into Long sword mode before she stab Belphgor through the head with Cannon Slayer and jumped off of him as he regenerated.

"Okay! Underneath that hides of his, he's soft as any grimm!"

" **Ow... I... died... hate... dying... dying... too... much... effort... hate... this... hate... it... hate... it... hate... getting... serious... too... much... effort...** "

Adem and General Herz aus Platin were confused by what he meant before a squad of Vale soldiers suddenly appear through the door behind them. "General Herz aus Platin! Drop your weap- what's that grimm doing he-"

There was a suddenly blurred past by them and they heard, shocking Adem and General Herz aus Platin, before they turned around and saw Belphgor against the cracked wall and the died Vale soldiers as he got up. " **I... missed...** "

Adem and General Herz aus Platin were both confused of what the hell just happen as they point of where he used to been and where he is now before Belphgor focus on General Herz aus Platin and suddenly charged at her with incredible that is comparable to Ruby's speed, which cause General Herz aus Platin to dodge it and Belphgor to crash into a pillar. General Herz aus Platin was shock of how fast Belphgor is. "What incredible speed... he was just lazing about seconds ago!"

"General Herz!"

"I'm fine, Adem. Did... you see him?"

"A bit yes... but such bulk and speed, it doesn't exactly make sense unless you count Ruby's semblance..."

" **No... i'm... the... fastest... Divinus... Truci... I... have... the... Ultimate... Speed...** " Belphgor said before he suddenly dashed again and strike Adem's face before crashing into the wall.

"He's so fast he can't even control himsel-" General Herz aus Platin said before Belphgor then focus on her again and dash at her before crashing. Belphgor's attack was stop when Adem put intentionally himself in between General Herz aus Platin and Belphgor's charge before he punched the floor, collapsing on Belphgor's feets, sending him down into the floor under it, which had caught the soldiers by surprised.

"ADEM!"

"Just a minor malfunction." Adem said as his left arm was just hanging loosely now before he ask General Herz aus Platin. "Are you okay?"

"Just some minor broken bones." General Herz aus Platin said before Belphgor's arm erupted from the floor and collapsing into the floor under it, catching the soldiers by surprised again. Adem slowly got up as he see the unconscious body of General Herz aus Platin laying beside before he saw the looming shadow of Belphgor over them as he spoke.

" **Kill... you... quick... then... sleep...** " Belphgor said before he prepare to kill them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to the dome..._

A piece of the dome fall and partly destroyed the spiral that Lucifer was trapped. When he got out of it, he saw Roman. " **Roman.** "

"Aaah, what a beautiful sound." Roman said to himself with a peaceful smile on his face. "There is nothing more pleasing to the ears than the sound of indomitable wills clashing in the heat of the battle."

" **She's still nearby...** "

"Of course she is. She won't try to escape." Roman just causally said before he send another attack of his semblance at Ruby, causing her to dodge it and she kick up a dust cloud before she turn around and got behind Lucifer's back as she tried to attack him.

" **It won't work again...** " Lucifer said before he trapped Ruby in his shadows and smashed her into the ground. " **Checkmate.** "

"Are you sure? This is one of those times where humans and faunus prove to be stubborn." Ruby said as she taunt Lucifer at his pride, which cause him to stab through her right arm with his shadow as he spoke in anger.

" **EVEN IF YOUR THE LUST OF THE BEOWOLVES, YOU'RE STILL BELOW M-** "

"I'M NOT ALONE!" Ruby shouted back.

' _What?!_ ' Lucifer thought before he remember something and turned back to see that Sougo wasn't there anymore and Dr. Irvin was there. "Now way..." ' _She wasn't using the dust cloud to hide herself... she read which way the wind was blowing so he could use that to strike from underground, where my sense of smell couldn't detect him!_ ' "ROMAN, DOWNWIND!"

But it was too late as Sougo erupted from the ground, revealing that unlike the other chimera grimms, he can regenerate his core and Dr. Irvin use the Philosopher's Stone to accelerate his regeneration, before he bit into Roman's neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WY: YEAH SOUGO! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!  
> Ruby: Look like they're happy.  
> Blake: pretty much, Ruby.  
> Me: Yeah... and this one is going to be a pain.


	101. Chapter LCIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me" *sigh* this is going to be annoying...  
> Weiss: Why?  
> Me: Because I have to write the entire chapter.  
> Weiss: I see...

Sougo bite into Roman in his Mutant Creep form and have prevented him from using his semblance before he turn around as he skided the ground to face Lucifer with Roman in his mouth, glaring at him, before Lucifer attempt to strike him with his shadow before he then suddenly stop. Everthing was silent as Sougo and Ruby thought about this.

' _Huh... did using Roman as a shield acutally work?_ '

' _I figure he'd attack without any regard to Roman..._ '

Lucifer was silent... until he spoke to them. " **I see. You're right, human and faunus are quite stubborn. But you can't win as long as the Creator remain in Vale. Of course, you need to get out of this situation first.** "

Lucifer then attmpt to kill Dr. Irvin with his shadow. However, it was suddenly blocked by the last minute when the 6X6 truck that Weiss and Chimera were diving suddenly appear, taking Lucifer by surprised, before the truck hit Lucifer and Ruby, sending them both flying into the air.

"Wh- Who-"

"I did it! Take that, you son of a bitch!" Ilia said.

"ILLLLLLIAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!" Ruby shouted in shock as she crash into the ground.

"Well, I never expected you to show up!" Dr. Irvin said as he got into the truck.

"Well, i'm tired of you guys hogging all the cool parts! Let me in the spotlight as least for once dammnit!" Ilia said.

"Way a go, little girl!" Sougo said, muffled by Roman in his mouth, as he drag Ruby to the truck with his tail before he threw her on the back of it and saw Lucifer getting before he threw Roman at him and hit him to fall against the ground as he shouted to Ilia to put the metal to the pedal. "STEP ON IT!" Ilia dove the truck fast as possible as Lucifer got up before he glared at them and attempt to use his own shadow to take them out, but then they hit a bump, causing Ruby and Sougo to barely duck as Lucifer took the truck's roof as they drove away while Ilia was screaming while Sougo spoke to her while Ruby was just staring with a blank expression on her face. "SHUT UP and DRIVE! Put the pedal to the metal! I don't feel like fighting that monster again! Get us into Vale! We need to regroup with Weiss and fight Ozpin before he catch up with us!"

Lucifer stare at them as they drove away from him before he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Brave humans and faunus are sure easy to trick."

Lucifer turn around and saw Roman still breathing, albert dying from his wound, before he spoke to him. " **Excellent. You're still alive. Your suit's new color suit you well, Roman. I see why the saying 'do not judge a book by its cover'. That Creep went straight for your throat... very in tune with the idea of 'Survivial of the fittest'. Humans and faunus really have no place in this world at all, do they?** " Lucifer said before Roman cough up some blood. " **You... always said you wanted to see which side the world of Remnant would choose. Yet, here you are... beaten and humiliated. But have no fear...** " Lucifer said as he pick up the dying Roman in the air as he told him. " **You'll still live on as a part of me.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere in the city of Vale..._

"This probably wasn't a good idea either." Winter said.

"Agreed." Brandby said. "All enterance are all locked down."  
"How do we proceed?" Jarek asked.

"Let the boys and girls from Niflheim do the trashing outside." Winter said. "We'll use the another route."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at VMCC..._

General Herz aus Platin slowly regain conscious before she saw a firing squad aim at her and Adem has created spiked pillar that gone through Belphgor. "When you know he's going to charged, IT'S EASIER TO SET A TRAP! Can you stand?"

The firing squad then aims their guns at General Herz aus Platin before she told Adem. "By the way, Adem. The Vale council ordered that I was to be shot on sight."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HAVE THAT!" Adem said. "WE HAVEN'T FINALIZED THE PAPERWORK LEAVING THE ANTINIO MANSION ESTATE TO WINTER IN THE EVENT OF YOUR DEATH!"

"Don't worry! If I die, then the whole real estate goes to her sister, Weiss!" General Herz aus Platin told Adem. "SHE'S JUST BARELY ONE FACTION OF A IOTA OF MICRON MORE PREFERABLE THAN AN IDIOT LIKE WINTER AND YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE TO THE ROBOT THAT SAVED YOU?!"

That was when the Vale soldiers heard groaning sound coming from the hall of the VMCC.

"Who goes there?!"

"Another enemy?!"

"Don't tell me-"

That was when a Marionette clasp hold of one of the Vale soldiers and kill him as a couple of Marionettes come pouring out of the hall as the soldiers were shooting their guns.

"What the hell are these things?!"

"I'm shooting them, but they won't go down!"

"What the hell are those grimms?!"

"They're called Marionettes and they're probably like this grimm. The same council who gave you orders probably send them loose." General Herz aus Platin casually said as Belphgor was regenerating.

"We didn't hear anything about that!"

"Of course not, you think the Vale council care you knew? Well, together Adem and I can take them out." General Herz aus Platin said before the right arm of Belphgor fell from him and another one took it's place before Belphgor broke the spiked pillar through his mouth in half as it was still in his mouth as General Herz aus Platin continue to ask the Vale soldiers where their loyality lays. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE! Shoot us and those things will eat you alive! Or help us and start shooting those things! THINK FOR YOURSELF, GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underground of Vale..._

Skye and May were dodging Leviathan's attack and attacking the horde of Marionettes that were coming at them before Leviathan had absorb one of them. " **Come on, you're scurrying around. The more I absorb, the stronger I get!** "

"Whatever! A big gang of grimm puppets are dangerous! But just running away from you by yourself couldn't be easier!" Skye taunt Leviathan.

" **YOU WOULD RATHER FACE ME THAN THESE RATS?!** " Leviathan yelled in anger as he attack her. " **SCREW YOU!** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Weiss' group..._

Weiss' group and her summons were still having a difficult time with the Marionettes and are still no closer to the gates as they were about to be overwhelmed before the blocked exit blew up and Cinder came in with Nora with Magnhild and Winter and her army of summons, the biggest being a Petra Gigas that is bigger than the Knight itself, along with Jarek armed to the teeth and Brandy is equiped with her kamdo/laser cannon as they enter the room while Cinder ask them. "So you're the reason why there so many guards outside. Perhaps you need a hand?"

"Shut up with the grand enterance and help us!" Weiss shouted at them as she is fighting the Marionettes.

"Don't try to order me around-" Winter said before being interrupted.

"We're targeting the grimms, remember?" Jarek and Brandy causally said while Winter and her summons just look at them with their jaws drop in shock of being ignored.

"It won't work! Bullets don't hurt them!" Weiss shouted.

"Not again!"

"They don't work on anything these days." Brandy deadpan.

"Oh, I got something that would work" Cinder said before she then summon her Fall Maiden powers and instantly obliterated all of the Marionettes in the rooms without just much of a effort. Everyone was so shock of how Cinder easily obliterated them before both Weiss and Winter disperse their summons. Up above the room, Leviathan was chasing Skye through the tunnel before he pound and cause it to collapse, sending them both falling. Everyone turn around and saw Skye on top of the gates.

"SKYE?!"

Leviathan then got up from the floor.

" **Huh? You guys... oh geez, look what they did to you.** " Leviathan said to the Marionettes as Skye went over to them before he notice them. " **Ah, RWBY, two of JNPR, Winter and her two friends, and... Cinder... well then, who should I start first?** "

"So you're Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent, a shapeshifting Divinus Truci?" Cinder asked.

" **Heh, you've heard of me?** " Leviathan ask with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I heard you were the weakest of the 7 Deadly Grimms." Cinder said sarcastically, which earn a twitching anger from Leviathan. "I've answered your question and now it's my turn... were you the one who killed Lie Ren Valkyrie?"

The other were shocked by Cinder's question, but Leviathan? He just start laughing at this before he suddenly transformed into Lie Ren, shocking them.

" **That imbelice... IS A SOMEONE THAT FALL FOR A STUPID TRICK LIKE THIS!** " Leviathan said with a sadist tone in his voice. " **HAHA! The colors from your faces just drain! I love it! Ren had the same look when I've murdered him! That same face! The despair of seeing someone with his wife's face I love it!** "

With that statemeant, Nora growled in anger at this as she transform Magnhild into grenade launcher mode before she spoke. "You... killed... RENNY!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: Oh shit! Nora is on a rampage!  
> Me: Yeah...  
> Weiss: What's wrong with you?  
> Me: I don't know why, but I don't feel like this part of the story, I don't know why, but it make me feel rushed.  
> Weiss: Sound like something...  
> Me: yeahh...


	102. Chapter LCV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *groan*  
> Weiss: It's going to be like the last chapter isn't it?  
> Me: Yes. And i'm force to skip the part I like.

"What are those buffoon doing?!

"The enemy were heavily armed, sir! They having a difficult time of countering it."  
"What kind of weapon they possible have that we couldn't handle?! It's not like they have tanks!"

"Incoming transmisson from our forces, sir! It sound like things are really chaotic-"

"About damn time!" The colonel said as he grab the scroll and spoke through it. "What is the situation? SPEAK!"

" _THEY BROUGHT- ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!_ "  
"They brought what?! Hello!" The line was dead silent before the Colonel then look out of his binoculars and saw Eve, who look different now; She now has a lower tank-like body that resemble a B1 Centauro and have a rail cannon on her shoulder and two double 8-barral mini-guns that replace her hands before she aim the rail cannon at them and fired, killing them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile.... underground..._

"Guys, you go ahead... i'll handle this." Nora said as she have a mask of fury on her face. "This

guy is mine."

The other were silent before Khaki spoke. "Okay."

That was when he was blocked by Leviathan. " **Who said you could go anywhere? I own you one from back in Atlas-** "

Leviathan was interrupted when Nora shot a grenade at him before Cinder told Weiss. "You guys go ahead... me, Winter, and her friend will help Nora."

"Are you 5 will be okay?" Weiss ask in concern.

"... We'll manage, Weiss."

"But-"

"Come on, Weiss. They will manage." Yang said as they gone through the gate. "You see that? She's going down."

"It's not about winning, Yang."

"What do you mean?" Yang ask as she was confused what she meant, but Pyrrha on the other hand, knew what she was getting at.

Back to the other...

" **Awww, you loved your husband. Too bad... YOU'RE JUST HUMAN!** " Leviathan shouted at Nora before he transformed into his Berserk True Form. Nora crushed a electric dust in her hand before she shot Magnhild's grenades at Leviathan, which he no sell, and then charge at him before jumping into the air and turned Magnhild into its Warhammer Mode before she strike Leviathan's Serpent head, which he also no sell, before he thrown her off of him as he taunt her. " **Is that the best you got-?!** "

Leviathan was then blasted by Cinder's Fall Maiden powers before she spoke. "You've just made yourself the bigger target for me."

' _These are the flames that killed Asmodeus!_ ' Levithan thought before he use his Nucklelavee arms to cause the debris from ceiling to fall off, distracting them, before he transformed back into his Neo Form as he head through the gate, which cause Nora to chase after him. Cinder and Winter's group was silent before Cinder. "I need to check out Emerald. I got bad feeling about this..."

With that, Cinder head back up. Winter, Jarek, and Brandy just look at each other before they head after Nora.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Weiss' group..._

Weiss' group are being guided by Skye as they made their way through the tunnel that was full of pipes they were in. "This way! I think it is..."

"This is so creepy."

"They're like veins."

"This place really give me a bad feeling."

"You said it." Skye said. "This feeling... there's a icredible mass amount of ki down this path."

"Mass amount of ki?"

"Like there's a huge crowd of people... does that make sense?"

"Kinda... but I know what you mean by creepy... hope there aren't any more of them down here."

That was when Pyrrha notice Weiss looking at her before she spoke. "Hey, Pyrrha-"

"It's about Nora, isn't it?" Pyrrha ask, which Weiss nodded, which she told her. "As I was once hell bent on revenge, I understand how she's feels. However, if she keep going like this... her soul will been consumed by her vengeance."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Winter's group is..._

Winter, Jarek, and Brandy were walking through the tunnel to find Nora before Leviathan took them by surprised and capture them with his arms as he taunt them while he crushing them with his arms. " **HAHAHA, I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS TO LIMBS BEFORE I STAB YOU AND KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHA-** "

That was when a grenade hit Levithan and before long, Nora came out of the smoke, super charged by another electric she has on her, as she charged before she give a fury of strikes with Magnhild before she use another electric dust to put on Leviathan and then smashed them both so hard that it cause Leviathan host body to eject him into his Sleeper true form and evaporized into the air. Nora look down on Leviathan's true form before she lift Magnhild up as she scream as she was prepare to kill Leviathan. "THIS! IS! FOR! RENNY!!!!" But before she could kill him, however, Magnhild stop in middle of its attack, shocking Nora, before a hand made of stone appear out of the ground and threw Leviathan into the air and Weiss grab him in her right hand before Nora spoke to her like a fury of a incoming storm. "Weiss... give him... TO ME!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Finally, I'll been finished with this part.  
> Weiss: Good for you.  
> Me: Athrough, I do hate I have to cut it short.


	103. Chapter LCVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm finally going to be done with this part of the story!  
> Weiss: So it's going shorter then expected... right?  
> Me: Eh, maybe...

"Give him to me, Weiss." Nora said with a settle tone of anger in his voice.

"No, Nora." Weiss said as if she treated Nora like a child with a bad temper with a calmness of a parent.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!"

"I said no."

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GIVE HIM A HUMILIATING AND DESERVING?!"

"That you only doing is to satisfy your own hatred of him."

"She has a point, Nora. As I know it too well." Pyrrha commented.

"HE DESERVED TO DEAD FOR KILLING RENNY!"

"You think that will make Ren happy?" Weiss ask her, which shocked Nora and she try to said something, but fail as Weiss continue to talk. "You want to kill something that is a equivalent of an human being? Would your childrens want a mother who murdered something with her own weapon? Your hands are not for killing. They're hands that save people's lives. Beside, Ren would not be proud of you of what you've done."

Nora then collapse on the ground... and let out an anguish scream at this while her water broke down from her eyes as she have a mental breakdown as she broke down crying at this, but Leviathan, on the other hand, was not impress by this.

" **Tsk. What a load of crap. What is this? Radio drama? I feel like puking! Why are you humans and faunus always this emotional? Listens to your instinct! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! PATHETIC INSECTS LIKE YOU CAN'T REALLY PUT ASIDE YOUR OWN DIFFERANCES AND WORK TOGETHER! RIGHT?! ... So why... WHY WHY WHY?! DAMN YOU ALL!!** "

"... Leviathan... you're envious of humans and faunus..." Weiss said, stunning Leviathan, as she spoke to him as the others listen. "We're so much weaker than any of you Divinus Truci, but battered, confused, even when we're beaten and about to collapse, even when we know is pointless... We always stand back up and if we can't, either our family or friends will lift us up. You'd never have that... that way's it's made you so jealous of us."

Leviathan was silent... before he bit Weiss, causing fling him to the ground. Jarek aimed her pistol at hi, but Winter stop her as he slowly got up as he spoke with his broken voice. " **How humiliating... reduced to this pathetic form... with you humans and faunus... you pieces of shit mocking me... and worst of all, the lowest and disgusting one of you... THAT FUCKING ICE QUEEN IS THE ONE WHO UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! It's the ultimate insult...** " Leviathan cried as he use his 6 spiny legs to rip out his Philsopher's Stone out of his body before he ask Weiss as he cried. " **Haha... how much further will that simplistic outlook take you? Good luck.** " With that, Leviathan then destroyed his Philosopher's Stone and evaporize into the air as he cried at this before he close his eye as he spoke this final words to Weiss. " **Bye bye... 'Frost Knight' Weiss Schnee...** "

He then completely evaporized into the air as Weiss felt sadden for him as she knew what it like to be envious to others for having that in the past.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at VMCC..._

Belphgor crush the rest of the spiked pillar in his mouth and is regenerating from his damage before the leader of A-squad shouted. "C-squad! What's this hole?!"

"A-Squad! Thanks god you're here! Help us!"

"Help you? We're here to terminate General Herz aus Platin of Atlas." The A-squad leader said as they climb down the hole in the floor before he saw the damage. "What happen-" That was when he notice General Herz aus Platin and pull a gun out. "THE GENERAL!"

"GOOD TIMING!" General Herz aus Platin said before she told them. "A-squad and C-squad, you're under my command now!

"Wha-"

"Just do what she says!"

That was when they saw the hordes of Marionettes and were shocked before Adem saw one of the chains that used to been on Belphgor's arms as General Herz aus Platin shouted at them. "EVERYONE DUCK!" They duck as Adem used the chains as a makeshift flail as he smashed the Marionettes in the front of the horde with it. One of them was on a Vale soldier before General Herz aus Platin then cut the top half of it with Cannon Slayer and shouted orders as she told them. "Normal bullets don't have any affect on them! Destroyed the crowns (or upper half) of their heards! At the very least, fewer of us will be eaten alive! Everyone pair up and stop at one! Show me what you Vale maggot can do!

"YES MA'AM!" The Vale soldiers shouted. Soon, they are having a lucker time than Weiss' group as they cut off their crowns.

" **Umm... hmm... what... was... I-** " Belphgor thought to himself out loud before he saw General Herz aus Platin is cutting a few of the Marionettes' crowns off and then he remember what he was supposed to be doing. " **Oh... I... remember... the... woman... general...** "

Belphgor attempt to move to kill General Herz aus Platin, only for Adem to wrap the chain around his left leg. "STAY DOWN!"

" **Move...** " Belphgor said as he whip him with his only remaining on one of his arms.

' _Fighting with only one working isn't going well for me!_ '

"Does anyone know how to fix a malfunctioning arm?!"

"We did, but he got his neck bitten off by them!"

Belphgor soon start pounding and beating Adem to a pulp with his strength.

"He gonna get pounded to death!"

"General!"

"Forget about him!" General Herz aus Platin shouted as she cut off the crowns of one of the Marionettes with Cannon Slayer as she shouted to them. "Adem's trained well enough to survive those love taps!"

" **Too... much... effort... you... die... now...** " Belphgor said before he slam palm his right hand into Adem's left side of his body. However, he was suddenly single handly punched right under the chin and was sent flying across the room... by Adem's now working left arm.

"MY SHOULDER'S WORKING!" Adem shouted with so much energy he let off a blast of stream before he've give Belphgor an swift and powerful fury of punches at him before he eject earth dusts out of his hands and smashed to the floor, which created an line of spikes launched at Belphgors before Adem shouted. "EXCELLENT AND ELEGANT!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the VMCC's Command room..._

" _This is the main gate top floor, sir! We're got what appeared to a tank-based paladin!_ "

"Stop screaming, you idiot!" Brigadier General Clemin yelled. "We can see it from here!" That was when he give orders to the soldiers. "Everyone! RETURN FIRE!"

"We haven't finished evaculating the civilians yet!"

"I don't care about those worthless maggots! Main gate artillrery-"

That was when the door to the command room then suddenly exploded and they turned their heads around just in time before an very brief blurr smashed Brigadier General Clemin into the wall and aim its gatling gun at his head, who was reveal to be none other than Major General Jaune Arc as he aim his gatling gun shield at him with his large chainsaw sword out as he spoke. "'Aim at the residential area?' That was you're about to say?"  
"How did you-"

"We've burrow a robot from Winter called Briggs, who has a sharp mind with a lot of datas in his banks and fortunately for us, he know exactly where ground commanders work."

"Now all we need to do is to dig a tunnel from the residential area."  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU PULLED THAT OFF?!"

"Oh, someone was kind enough to give us back something so we can add drills to her to dig underground."  
"W-WHO?!"

"When someone ask who, I respond with a bandit. But however, just for today, I like showing off a little... I'M AN HUNTRESS!" Raven Branwen shouted as Lilith was behind her and is equip with drills on her hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: HELL YEAH! Raven's back, baby!  
> Ruby: YEAH! GO MOM!  
> Weiss: Smart move there.  
> Me: Of course. Now, time for Salem and Ozpin's fight.


	104. Chapter LCVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Damn, i've been noticing I keep forgetting to do the beginning note last night and do it in the morning...  
> Weiss: Are you suppposed to be doing something?  
> Me: Hmm? Oh, right right. Typing the the current chapter.

Eve took one more shot at the front gate before she heard what everyone had heard. " _Okay, that's enough, Eve! Crease fire! I repeat; Crease fire! THe Niflheim platoon has taken control of VMCC's central command. We have 13 hostages, including Brigadier General. I repeat;-_ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the central command room..._

"We, the Niflheim platoon, have taken control of VMCC!'s central command"

"Rrgh... so that robot was coving fire to cover up the sound of your another robot digging the tunnel?!"

"Exactly." Raven deadpan.

"Do not attack anyone from Niflheim or Winter's group. One wrong move and then we'll shall shoot Clemin's head off."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the others are..._

"HUH?!"

"What is it?" C-squad leader ask as he was fighting off the Marionettes.

"Niflheim has taken over VMCC's central command! They've taken Brigaider General Clemin captive!" That got the notice of General Herz aus Platin as she was fighting the Marionettes.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at VMCC's central command room..._

" _Is Major General Jaune Arc in there?_ " General Herz aus Platin asked through the headphone, which the operator give it to Jaune and let him listing as General Herz aus Platin told him. " _There's an mass of artifically grimm soldiers created by Vale's council here, one eye, human-looking body, they're hard as hell to kill, and they eat both humans or faunus alive! Keep all 4 of the gates locked down! We can't let a single one of these monster escape into the city!We must eradicate every last one inside of VMCC HQ!_ "

"Roger." Jaune said as he prepare his chainsaw sword and his gatling gun shield as he knew that some of the other Vale council members are probably being killed by the Marionettes.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where General Herz aus Platin and the other are at..._

They are having a hard time killing the Marionettes as there were hordes after hordes after hordes before A-squad leader ask General Herz aus Platin a question. "General! What the hell are these grimms?!"

"They're called Marionettes." General Herz aus Platin answered his question. "An immortal army of artifically-created grimms who have no fear of death itself."

Soon, Belphgor was getting up as he was regenerating from the damages by the spikes.

"He's still moving?!"

"How many times do we have to kill this monster before he dies?!"

"Let's give him another one!" Adem shouted.

" **Ngh... dying... is... such... a... pain..** " Belphgor said before he suddenly charge, but missed completely as he hit the wall.

"At his aim is still terrible..." Adem deadpan.

"Wait..." General Herz aus Platin said as Belphgor was regenerating as she notice that one of Belphgor's chains is now missing, which mean his arms are now free and realized of what that means. "Now he's reaching his arms out wider-"

Belphgor then charged through them, sending Adem and General Herz aus Platin across the floor.

"SIR!"

"STAY BACK!" Adem yelled. "We're his targets! Keep away from him!"

The Vale soldiers were frustrated by this before A-squad leader saw Belphgor's chains on the floor and yelled to the another soldiers. "Everyone!"Belphgor then charged at them once again as General Herz aus Platin and Adem are prepare to take it. "PULL!" The Vale soldiers then stopped Belphgor's charged when they wrapped his own chains together and pulled on them, stopping Belphgor dead in his track. "HOOOOOLD!"

"Hurry and get out of here! This way! We'll clear a path!"

"Run away...?" Adem ask himself before he force himself up as he yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO RUN FROM THE BATTLEFIELD LIKE MY PREDECESSOR ONCE DID?! I WILL NOT DISGRACE HIS NAME YET AGAIN!"

That was when a explosion occur through the door that the Marionettes came from, sending the Marionettes flying everywhere. Everyone in the room were shocked of what just has happen as they turned their heads before all of a sudden, Raven appear out of the smoke as she spoke. "You should be proud of yourself... you're a good robot."

"You are?" General Herz aus Platin ask Raven.

"You must be General Herz aus Platin then?" Raven ask before she told her. "Your second in command and the friend of my daughter, Jaune, ask me to lend you a hand."

"... Without premission I might add!" General Herz aus Platin said as she smirked.

However, the Vale soldiers were losing their grips on the chains and Belphgor. "We can't hold him any longer!"

"Run away, miss!"

The chain was then lose as Belphgor charged at Raven as he prepare to smash her into the floor. However, Raven just nonchantly dodge his attack... before wrapping one of her arms on Belphgor's right arm and flip over in the air like it was nothing, with both Adem and General Herz aus Platin going wide eye in shock of how easily she've have done it. Raven then spoke like it was nothing. "Lilith."

" **On it.** "

Belphgor was then send skidding across the floor before crashing into the wall. Adem and General Herz aus Platin just stare in shock of how easily Raven done it before Adem turned and notice a unusually familiar robot before he ask Raven. "Who is that robot?"

"Lilith, the one you meet in Wammerfell, who is also your long lost older sister to you and Penny and twin sister to Eve, Lily." Raven answered. Lilith in her Paladin 230 mass production model body came face-to-face with him as she punch her fist together to give off a electric field before Adem did the same in a different way and then shouted in his bombastic voice as he greeted his lost long ancestor and the older sister he never knew.

"INCREDIBLE POWER! RESPECTABLE STRENGTH!"

The both of them then shooked their hands before they notice Belphgor charging at them. However, they both punched him under the chin and send him flying before they both slam him against the ground and then they both punched him in the stomach. Then they both grab of both arms of Belphgor before they thrown him at the ceiling and causing him to fell down to be impaled by a spike. Then they punch their fists together before they grab each other hands like sidlings. Belphgor rose his head up to see the spike and attempt to crush with his right hand. However, his right hand suddenly evaporized into the air as his entire body is beginning to evaporized into the air due to him exhausting his Philosopher's Stone.

" **I'm... dying...? ... Oh... well...** " Belphgor said sadly to himself. " **Thinking... about... it... is... too... much... trouble...** " Belphgor then closed his eyes for the final time as he spoke out his final words while he smiled. " **Living... took... t.. oo... mu..ch... e... f... f... o... r... t...** "

With that, Belphgor had completely evaporized into the air as the only traces of his existance were his chains. Adem then collapse on the floor as he took too much damage to his body frame before Lilith spoke. " **I'll repair you, Adem.** "

"Thanks, sis."

"Sorry, I need a little break." General Herz aus Platin said.

"Yes ma'am! Leave the rest to us!"

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but thanks for the help." General Herz aus Platin talk to Raven. "Only I can assume that you're some high level of hunter."

"Oh, it was nothing. Beside, I'm just a bandit." Raven said before she ask her. "You know Ruby and Yang? They're my daughters."

"Then you must their mother, Raven Branwen!"

"They along with girlfriend fighting as well, aren't they?"

"Yes, i'm sure they're around here somewhere. Of course, the next generations will inhert the world of Remnant, but right now... we're still in charge. So we need to show them how is done!"

"Hm. In that case, I'll do what I can to help. Althrough I think i'm one of their backup sarcifices come to think about. I can only hope that Summer can prevent it from happening."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... underneath where Ozpin's room is..._

Salem and Ozpin were glaring at each other before Salem spoke. "It's so been so long and you've change... despite the fact that body is my daughter's." Ozpin remain silence to her as Salem continue to speak. Paracelsus... you were always never the one to be full of energy and fun... yet you have mellowed out to the point you're no longer full of life and emotions." Salem then spoke as she remember the names of the Divinus Trucis, the 7 Deadly Grimms, that were created from Ozpin's now ripped out emotions. "Lust... Gluttony... Envy... Greed... Sloth... Wrath... and Pride... emotions that humans and faunus of a old, but now unpopular religion called the 7 Deadly Sins. Of course, excessive want will destroyed anyone, but those same desires are necessary to understand what it means to be humans or faunus..." Salem then ask him one question. "Why did you rid of yourself of them, Paracelsus?"

"... I don't want to be a pathetic human like that boy that died long time ago... I want to be the perfect being... A GOD." Ozpin said before he created a stone tower before Salem create some stairs to walk down. Ozpin then created a fist out of the pipe to destroyed the tower and send Salem flying before he created two hands made of stone out of the ground to slap her together. However, Salem then created a door as she walk out of it and spoke.

"Please stop, Paracelsus. I'm really not much of a fighter before I went to Beacon." Salem said casually before she duck under when Ozpin created lances to throw at her before she walk toward him as she ask him. "You say you don't want to be human? Then why you have created the 7 Deadly grimms in the first place, Paracelsus?" Salem and Ozpin summon guarding dogs and 3-horned dragons to attack each other before Salem finally spoke of why he must have created the 7 Deadly Grimms in the first place. "All you could ever do when you're a slave was mock other for having one, but in reality... you wanted a family of your own." Ozpin then stop and when the smoke clear, there was debris everywhere in the room. Ozpin was silence for a moment before he suddenly sink into the ground, catching Salem by surprised, before she tried to figure where he is doing and planning. ' _Bastard! He turn the ground around him into liquid and slipped away! Where is he now? He can't be planning to active the very world-wide symbol while holed up!_ '

That was when he suddenly burst below and appear right in front of Salem before he grab her forehead with his right hand and hold her still in his hand as he spoke to her. "Your half of the Philosopher's Stone... is now mine again."

He attempt to absorb the gem in Salem's forehead. However, the stone suddenly reject him, shocking him as he took a step back from Salem. He look at his hand and saw a few veins swelling out on his right hand before Salem spoke. "Finally show some emotions, I see."

"... What have you done?" Ozpin asked.

"I did the one thing you never could do." Salem answered as she told him. "Paracelsus, you threw away something important when you give up your emotions like they were wortless to you." Salem then glared at him. "A being with no feelings... won't beat me and souls in the stone so easily."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: GO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HIM, MOM/SALEM!  
> Me: *look at the audience* They're really happy to see Salem beating the shit of Ozpin. So what's up? Just a week and this story is finished so I can go and work some other project I was thinking up. I let you tell me... it's going to be awesome.  
> RWBY: FUCK YEAH!


	105. Chapter LCVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I've been always making improvised from the top of my head to make notes, right?  
> Weiss: Yeah...  
> Me: Also, I think this the chapter where Ozpin get forced out of Ruby's body.  
> RWBY: REALLY?!  
> Ruby: You mean I will get my body back?!  
> Me: Maybe...

_Thousands and thousands of years ago... days after the destruction of Alttartessios..._

"Please... just calm down... I only want to talk..." Salem spoke to the souls inside of the Stone of the Philosopher that she put in her forehead as she walk across the desert while wearing Paracelsus' old philosopher clothing. "Please, just listen to me... you too listen... yes, yes... you are not... alone..."  
Salem then collapse on the sandy sound. It was a couple of minutes before a few merchants from the kingdom of Xanth that riding on camels' back were walking through and they notice the unconscious Salem on the ground.

"Is that a person?"

"It doesn't look like a ox or a horse."

"She has white hair and white skin..."

"We should at least bury her properly."

That was when Salem made an groaning sound, telling them that she was alive.

"Ahh! She's alive!"

"No way!"

They soon give her water.

"Think you can drink this?"

"Don't gulp it down, sip slowly."

After they given Salem some water, two of them pick her up to help to get where she was going as one of them had ask her. "Can you understand? We're merchants from Xanth. Where were you going?"

"No where to go... no home to return to..." Salem said before she spoke to herself, which confused the merchant. "... I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him... i'm sorry... so very sorry..."

* * *

 

_Thousands and thousands of years later... in the underground lair of Ozpin..._

"Sargens, a faunus man from a long line of carpenters, he did a lot of repairs on the palace, and his son, Dozul, who respected his father and wanted to follow in his footsteps. A young flower girl named Kaya, a kinder and gentler human girl you'll never met. Sally, a horse breeder who love to drink that one, you had a lot in comman with him. A young human boy named Tommy, who wanted to be an scholar. Gidlash was a faunus chef who once got fired for giving free food to the poor and penniless travelers. One of your fellow slaves, a faunus called Andre, he never liked how you have managed to the earn your master's favor. Zuul, a dog faunus who was a terrible criminal executed for his crimes. He seemed beyond the point of rehabilation, but even he want to punished you for your crimes." Salem said as she list off the names of the souls of people who enter Ozpin's Philosopher's Stone. "They are the souls that have taken over you. They're all helping for one purpose... to defeat you, Paracelsus."

"The individual souls of a Philosopher's Stone... are helping you?!" Ozpin said in disbrief as he clutch his right arm. "A mass of energy?!"

"You didn't think it was possible?" Salem said. "Sure, it was a maddening to isolate their souls one by one from a churning and raging collective. But I had plenty of time talking to them, which is thanks to the fact that i'm a grimm, which means my body is immortal."

"Talk?!"

"Yup. Another thing you never managed to do... I have talked to and come to understand with every single one of half a billion people contained within the stone!" Salem said before she point at Ozpin. "And with their power, i'll reject you from my daughter's body! Feel the pains of men and women you despised so much, Paracelsus!" Ozpin's host body suddenly starting to twitch violently until he was about to be reject by Ruby's original body.

" **Curse you.** " Something then unexpected happen...; somekind of black mass jumped out of Ruby's original body, which deflated like it was somekind of skinsuit, before landing upon it and look at Ruby's original body before a mouth suddenly appear and ate Ruby's original body, making Ruby's chance to return to her original body now gone, before it stand up... and suddenly spoke as it grin. " **Who's despising whom here, Salem?** " The voice reveal to belong to Ozpin as several eyes of different sizes appear on all over of what is his true body as he spoke. " **You're not the only ones who've evolved!** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up at VMCC..._

A bunch of Marionettes walked toward an few female workers, with one of them shooting at them with a pistol, but it is not having any effect on them, as the Marionettes were getting closer to them. However, they were saved by the last minute by Major General Jaune Arc when he cut the Marionettes down with his chainsaw sword to save them before he told the female workers as his Niflheim soldiers and robots were fighting off the Marionettes. "Go surrender at the main HQ! Get going!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Thank you!"

"Move in forward and take the main gate!" Jaune shouted out orders.

"Sir!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... inside the building..._

Raven and Lilith were tossing, slashing, and killing the Marionettes like they were nothing to the point that the Vale soldiers were watching from the side line before one of them made a comment about their predicament. "They don't need us..."

"Damn you, damn you! What is this?!" One of the Vale council members, Thomas A. Edison, shouted as he fired at the Marionettes that were ganging up on him against the railings and coming toward him with the intent of killing and eating him, which Raven noticed, before he run out of bullets. "You were made to follow our orders! Did he lies to us?! Stay back, stay back!" Edison scream in horror as the Marionettes jumped in a attempt to kill him. However, they were all knocked over the railing by Raven when she kicked them. Edison saw what she did and he thanks for it as he tried to bride of being his bodyguard. "I-I-I-I dunno who you are, but thank you! Stay with me! When we get outta here, i'll-"  
Raven then punch him in the gut before she spoke to him. "Would you mind telling me a few things about Ozpin is doing?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... near the General of the Armies of Vale office..._

General Herz aus Platin, along with Adem and a few Niflheim soldiers, were walking down the hall before one of the soldiers looked into the office and told her. "General, take a look at this."

When they enter, they saw the bodies of a council member and a few soldiers. "General Luke Richard's office... what a mess."

"Are you going to run things from here?"

"No, I can't fathom why anyone would sit in such an easily-snipped spot. Let's go!"

"General Herz aus Platin." Adem said as he found a sercet passage way in the office as one of the soldiers were walking down the stair to scout it out as Adem ask himself. "Where does this stairway go? Is this where the Marionettes came from?"

"Meaning it's connected to the underground."

"Yes, yes. Roger." The radio operater said before he told General Herz aus Platin and Adem. "Major General Jaune has arrived at the main gate. Little resistance and a few injuries."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of VMCC..._

" _Eve is in position!_ "

" _This is the West Gate. White Team have caotured the area._ "

" _North Gate here. Black Team has captured the area._ "

" _Blue Team! East Gate taken!_ "

" _Yellow Team, ammo and weapon depot is under control._ "

"Major General." The one of Jaune's soldier give him the walkie-talkie to listen the orders.

" _Bear General's Team is to stand by. Keep all gates closed and locked until the extermination of the remaining Mass-produced Artifically Grimms. And may I say, great job General Herz aus Platin! Over 90% of VMCC is under our control now. WE WIN!_ "

There was silent before a familier voice spoke on the walkie-talkies and he was not one of them as everyone was in shock of when they heard it. " _Hello everyone. I am personally retake control of the kingdom myself and put this coup down for good. Any available Vale soldiers are to assist me._ "

"GENERAL LUKE RICHARD RILSTAR!!" Jaune said as he recognize the voice from any where.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"THE VALE GENERAL?!"

"Shit, he's still alive?!"

"Where, where he is?!"

"Where he's attacking from?!"

They all got their answer when Briggs turned his head and look down before he saw it with his sensors.

"From the front." Sathanus deadpan as he in his true form; a humanoid Alduwing wielding 2 long katana-like bony swords in each of his hands as he wore his clothing that were damage from the explosion before he deliver a line of the century. "What need is that for a dragon to enter his own cave through the back door?"

' _He's enter his true form!_ ' Jaune thought as he look down while Eve was firing her miniguns and missiles at Sathanus, but he just charged at Eve while he cut down the hellfire of raining bullets and missiles coming at him before Eve firing her railcannon at him, but Sathanus just slash the cannon shell in half which killed a couple of Vale soldiers and damage a building. Jaune realized what going to happen next before he shouted orders to Eve. "EVE! RETREAT!"

Eve comply by reversing at full speed through the glass doors and reversing up the elevator shift as couple of Nilfheim soldiers were shooting at Sathanus to protect Eve before he kill a couple that were in his way as he chased after Eve through up the elevator shift as she kept shooting her miniguns and missiles at him while he keep slashing through the bullets and missiles coming at him like an lightning storm shrewing lighting everywhere at break-neck speeds before she fired her railcannon again, but it ended with the same result as he cut it in half before Eve then crashed into the end of the elevator shift before her upper half was cut from her lower tank-like body as Sathanus then threw a grenade in it and it exploded. Jaune then step in between his mens and the front of Sathanus as he burst out from the smoke before he enter a brief sword fight with him and is able to block his attacks with his gatling gun shield and was able to destroy one of his bony sword with his chainsaw sword before he and Sathanus then strike one other. There was silent before Jaune's chainsaw sword cracked and shattered into many pieces as he fell to the ground.

"MAJOR GENERAL JAUNE!"

Sathanus then stomp in front of Briggs before he spoke. "Well? The master has come home. Open the door."

"... Request Denied." Briggs told Sathanus in his usual stoic and monotone voice as he raised his machine gun at him despite the odds stack against him. "I only take orders from Winter. You are a enemy that is to be elimated despite the odds of 10% are against my favors in this battle."

Sathanus was impressed that a robot of a series model that already obsolate a fews years ago is really going him with a machine gun despite the odd, that was when a chuckle was heard before he spoke.

"That is right. No matter the odds. We pushing ourselves to the very limit of what we can do until we drop deader than dead." Jaune said as he use his gatling gun shield to help him get up and wrap the saw chain from his now destroyed chainsaw sword around his right hand into a makeshift brass knuckle to show why he is called the Bear General for a reason as he yelled at Sathanus. "I can still fight... BRING IT ON SATHANUS!!"

"Hm. So pointless. Is this what you called 'bravely in the face of death himself'?" Sathanus ask before a voice answered him.

"Yup! That's just the gist of it! I mean, letting your emotions take over and talking a big game doesn't actually change anything, but..." The voice was reveal to belong to Mammon as he was sitting on top of the roof. "At the same time... when I see someone acting like that, I just can't helped but bring myself to leave 'em hanging!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT RUBY'S ORIGINAL BODY!  
> Me: Sorry, but it was inevitable. Also, what Jaune did was pretty badass to say the least and make more up for it. Hell yeah, Mammon is gonna fight Sathanus in the next chapter


	106. Chapter LCIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well then, time to see Mammon to kick some ass, right guys! *beat* *turn around to look* Guys?  
> RWBY: My/Ruby's original body.  
> Me: Still mourning over the fact that Ruby's body is gone- so anyways! Let's get this party started!

Mammon was standing on top of the building's roof before Sathanus spoke. "You should have run while you had the chance."

"Sorry pal, but my greed knows no limits or no bounds." Mammon said as he transformed his right hand into a Deathstalker pincher. "And right now, I want your life, Sathanus."

Mammon then jumped from the roof and landed before he glare at Sathanus with a smirk as Jaune ask him. "You're here to help?"

"The city was really buzzing about with rumors about your supposed death from an airship explosion." Mammon said. "How'd you escaped?"

"My eyes were too good for that." Sathanus answered as he remember of how he was able to escape from the airship after it exploded. "I could see exactly where to run to get through the rubble. But you can't fight age." Sathanus then crack his neck back into place. "My body is not what it used to be."

' _He managed all that without even being in peak conditions._ ' Mammon thought.

"You're Rin Yao, correct?" Brigg asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Rin answered as he took back control of his body. "Tell Winter i'll pay her back, but then again..."

Mammon then took control again as he transfrom his hands into Deathstalkers pinchers. "I'm really only doing this for myself!"

Mammon and Sathanus charged each other that caused a huge explosion. However, Sathanus quickly gained the upper hand and relentlessly attack Mammon with his bony sword, causing to continuely blocks his attacks before he dodge one and back flip jump from him before Sathanus suddenly dashed and took him by surprised before he unleashed a barrage of sword attacks with his bony sword at Mammon and then kicking him.

"He's getting overwhelmed!"

"He's might need some help!"

Mammon attempt to kick Sathanus, but he dodge it by jumping and landing on a cannon with Niflheim soldiers around it before they aimed their guns at him.

"Back him up!"

"Fire at will!"

"NO you idiot! Don't get involved-" Mammon shouted, but it was too late. Sathanus kill them with a single slash from his bony sword, that just pissed Major General Jaune off at this as he was sent on a berserk rage at Sathanus.

"YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Jaune shouted in fury at this as he charged at Sathanus in his berserker rage with his right fist wrapped in saw chains as he attempt to punch Sathanus with it. However, Sathanus just causally slash Jaune's nano-musle prothesis right arm off with his bony sword before he then stab him through his stomach, stopping him as his wrapped sunglasses falled to the ground and shattered. Sathanus then tried to pulled his bony sword out of Jaune's stomach... only to find he couldn't before Jaune drop his shield and use his bear claws of his left arm to swipe at him, but only for Sathanus to duck at this as Jaune hit a cannon by his side, putting a dent into it and falled on its side, as he moved away from him while Jaune was still standing before he pulled Sathnus' bony sword out of his stomach.

"Quite a sets of abs you've got." Sathanus comment.

"It take more than a simple stab of a sword to kill a bear." Jaune said.

"MAJOR GENERAL!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" Mammon shouted at Jaune before he dash toward the disarmed Sathanus. "But nice work!"

"Dear me..." Sathanus said as he grabbed two combat knives from the two dead bodies of the Niflheim soldiers that he killed before he blocked Mammon's attacks with them and cut a wound on the left side of his check as he spoke. "I suppose i'm not as proficient as these."

That was when more Vale Soldiers reinforcement arrived at the main gate in transport trucks with Storch with them before a the one in charged spoke to him while he look through his bioculars. "Sir! The General's currently engaging enemy, sir."

Storch saw Mammon before he told the leader of the battalion the orders. "Don't interfere with his battle. We should focus our attack on the troops."

"Yer sir." The Battalion leader said before he give the orders his mens. "Get the men armed! We're taking back the main gate!"

"A wave of Vale Soldiers are advancing." Briggs said while a few of the soldiers were tending Jaune's wounds. "We must fire the minigun and cannon we got."

"But we can't fired at this will-"

That was when Mammon landed on one of the cannons as he blocked Sathanus' attacks while he told them. "Sorry. I've got my hands full with this guy. Take of the Vale dogs and that bear guy over there."

Mammon then continue his fight with Sathanus. Storch ordered the radio operater to get any contact from the inside that are any loyal to them. "Anyone on the inside we can contact? Tell them to open the gate."

However, they found that their radio equipment were not working for some reason due to them being either cut or other before something suddenly exploded as smoke cover the area as Storch was suddenly knocked out by something as it threw a smoke bomb at the advancing wave of Vale soldier and exploded before it suddenly zipped through them and injured their legs, stopping from advancing, before running toward Sathanus. Sathanus attempt to stab it... only for it to reveal to be a coat as Fu avoided his attack point blank before Sathanus attempt to attack him, but Fu block it with his sword and chipped one of the combat knives. Let just say that Mammon was impressed by that. "Whoa... nice moves, gramps."

"Hmph. Mammon, huh? I sensed your foul ki emiting from the young lord's body." Fu said in a grumpy tone of voice. "But it's thanks to that I tracked you down." Fu then focus his attention on Sathanus as he asked Mammon. "So what is this grimm who remain uninjured despite our best effort?"

"That'd be General Luke Richard, or his real name, Sathanus." Mammon answered, which Fu look at him and his eye.

"Oh ho! I've never seen him with my own eyes." Fu said in an strangely jolly tone of voice, almost if he was being sarcastic, before he then tighten his grip around his sword as he glare at Sathanus in anger. "So this is the Divinus Truci who severed my granddaugther's arm!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the radio station..._

"Mrs. Rilstar! General Luke Richard is alive and he's completely unhurt!!"

"Oh... ohh! Thank goodness!" Mara said as she broke in tears of joy before she ask them. "He's really safe? What about Selim?!"

"I'm sorry. We haven't heard anything yet..."  
"Hmm... by my guess, most of the council members of Vale are against your husband and the other council members." Jeffrey lied to Mara. "Well, your husband is fortunately fine. But the council member have kept General Herz aus Platin of Atlas as their prisoner and using her as a scapegoat, making the general thinks that the soldiers from Niflheim are on their side when actually they on his side due to the communication."

"You mean they tricked the General into thinking that they're the enemy?"

"Tsk, I can't believe most of the council members of Vale actually don't care to what happen to the people of Vale and tricking the general. They make me sick."

Cyan and Charlie walked down the stairway as they talk to each other with Charile speaking first. "Still alive... I suppose Divinus Truci don't go down that easy..."

"With the way he used her, he'll probably abandon her too." Cyan said.

"This place is getting dnagerous too." Charile said. But that was when they heard something down stairs.

"I said we'd come to you!"

"Don't move a muscle!"

"What's going on?"

"Some guys want to join our side and they're sending one guy as a peace offering."

"I'll come alone! Don't shoot!"

"Hands behind your head! If you try anything funny, we'll shoot!"

When Cyan took a peak, she saw it was none other then... Rusty. When Rusty saw her, he cried tears of joy... before Cyan shot him in the head due to the fact she doesn't want to deal with him anymore before she told the ones who want to join. "You can join now."

"Yay." They all said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at VMCC..._

Brigadier General Edison was sitting down on the floor to them while he was being stared down upon by two **very angry** women with red glowing eyes that were Raven Branwen and General Herz aus Platin in calm fury of self-contain rage at this before Adem ask him. "And he know all of this?"

"Yes. We created him for that purpose to lead the kingdom for that very reason." Edison answered. "This world is decaying! It need to be reborn anew!"

"And the first step is destroying it?"

"Not destruction! Resurrection! Destruction and Restruction, like in alchemey! The masses will not fear death! They will live forever within us! We are the chosen of Remnants! We are the ones-"

Raven then had a enough and shut Edison up with a punch to his face before she ask the Vale soldiers. "Well? What're you going to do? You think they've got the right idea? You gonna let them go? Pick a path, that deep down in your soul, won't be ashamed of."

"Y-you must follow me! If you'll just hear what he has to says-" But Edison was quickly shuted up when both Raven and General Herz aus Platin beat him up before they throw him at the feets of the soldiers.

"We're all soldiers... we'll supposed to follow our superior's orders... but to be honest right now. I'm disgusted by this. I've got a family back home."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I've got a girl out there..."

Then they all ripped their badges off their clothing and threw them to the floor at the feet of Edison. "This is our answer."

Edison was in silent by this as he was shocked that they refused to follow his orders anymore before General Herz aus Platin spoke. "Now then... this place will be swamped with enemies again. It's only a matter of time before they get here."

"Which means... down here, huh?" Raven said as they look down at the sercet stairway.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Weiss' group is at..._

After telling Nora to go back up to the surface to deal with her emotions and meeting up with Yang and Blake, they tried to find Skye's group except for one problem... they don't know where they are. The Schnee sister, along with Yang, are arguing with which direction they took before Blake spoke. "Shut your mouths. The enemy will hear you." Blake said before she spoke to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha... good job on stopping Nora of what Ren won't approved of."

"I know how she feels, so I stop her from what nearly destroyed me." Pyrrha said before the Schnee sisters, Yang, Brandy and Jarek got into battle position when they saw the woman, the same one who caused the fall of Beacon and created Sathanus.

"Oh my, I've never expected a audience." The woman spoke with sarcasm. "But who cares? Let's get this show on the road."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done. Rusty was going to died anyways, but nobody will care about his death, not even his own family because, well, he is disliked by everyone really.  
> Weiss: Harsh.  
> Me: The world is a cruel place, Weiss.  
> Weiss: True.


	107. Chapter C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hell yeah! We're over 100 chapters already.  
> Weiss: So we're continuing from the battle between Mammon and Fi Vs Sathanus, right?  
> Me: Yep. Lucky for me, it take about half the chapter.  
> Weiss: Oh joy.

The Niflheim soldiers were keeping the Vale soldiers at bay with their miniguns and cannons firing at them while the medic were tending Major General Jaune Arc's wound in his stomach as Mammon and Fu were fighting against Sathanus, the Wrath of the Alduwing. They attack him, but he blocked them with the combat knives before Sathanus then attempt to strike Mammon in the legs, but he dodge it by jumping over before he attempt to karate kick him, but Sathanus block it with both of his arms before he notice Fu attacking him from behind, which he grab Mammon's leg and threw him at Fu, who stop it with his short sword by hitting Mammon's back before he realized his mistake and Mammon yelled at him for it. "You could have killed me, old man!"

"It wasn't on purpose, young lord- err, quiet you!" Fu said before they both dodge Sathanus' attacks before he stomp in Mammon's face and put a dagger through his jacket, stopping him from helping Fu, as Sathanus attack Fu at blinding speeds, but he manage to block all of them before Sathanus the put the dagger's blade through Fu's short sword's ringed pommel before he throw it into the air and threw the dagger at Fu, who stop it with both of his hands before Sathans grabbed his short sword and attack him with it.

"Mmm. Yes, this is much better." Sathanus comment as he cut the combat dagger's blade and Fu's headband in half. Fu jumped away from him... before a cut appear on his forehead as his own blood temporary blinded him. When he wrap it off his eyes, Sathanus was already in front of him before he spoke to Fu. "You've fight well, especially you're even older than than I am. But your fight ends here." Sathanus then strike him, injuring him.

"Old m- nh?!"

Before Sathanus could strike him while he is down, a blurr passed by and grab Fu. When he look of who it was, he saw it was Rin, who gotting back the control of his own body. "The Xanthese prince now?"

 _'GODDAMNIT, RIN! Don't take over like that without warning me!_ ' Mammon shouted from Rin's mind.

"Just with the girl who cut off her arm. You risk your own life instead of your own."

"Young lord... leave this incapacitated old body-"

"FORGET IT! You're telling me to do the same thing Sathanus would do?!" Rin yelled. "He's trying to sacrifice every citizen of his own kingdom.... That's not kind of leader I want to be!"

"It would unworthy... of a king, you say? You must overcome your-" Fu said before he cough up some blood.

"Don't try to talk, just rest!"

"... Yes... rest... i'll take a short rest." Fu said... before he hit the back of Rin's neck with his elbow before he then yelled at Mammon who was inside of Rin's mind. "HARDEN YOURSELF, MAMMON! PROTECT HIS YOUNG LORD!" Mammon realized what he is going to do and harden his and Rin's body to protect themselves, which Rin saw before he saw Fu then dash toward Sathanus as he told him. "Young lord... BE A JUST KING." Fu dash toward Sathanus before he pulled his shirt off, revealing dynamites in his belt, as he pulled off the fuse as he told himself. "This old man... is going to take... HIS ETERNAL REST!"

"NO YOU FOOL!"

"YOU'RE COMING TO HELL WITH ME, SATHANUS!" Fu shouted as he grabbed his head in order to take him out. However, Sathanus saw this coming and was too fast for Fu to react when he cut across his body with the short sword to take out the fuses of the dynamites... and put an slashed wound across his stomach as Fu look at Sathanus as he thought about it. ' _Even with a suicide attack... I couldn't manage to hurt him... young lord... forgive my disgrace._ '

"SATHANUS!!!!!" A yell was then heard before Jaune suddenly charged in with sword part of Crocea Mors (in its two-hander sword mode) in his left hand as he stabbed through Fu's body to stab Sathanus' chest, which took him by surprised, as Jaune spoke his obvious weakness. "Even the eyes of god himself can't block an attack they can't see." Jaune said before he then spoke to Fu. "Old man, we'll walk him down the path of hell together."

"Yes... thank you..." Fu said as he thanked Jaune for it before both of them were kicked by Sathanus. However, Rin then fly in as he was enrage by this, which have took Sathanus by surprised, before Rin broke through the short sword and destroyed Sathanus' 'Ultimate Eye' as he and him fight other to the death. When Ran got to the top of the building, she saw her grandfather and Jaune's bodies fall to the ground before she shouted.

"GRANDFATHER!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... were Weiss' group is..._

"You." Weiss said as she summon the knight's sword as Pyrrha glared at the woman with self-contain rage as Weiss spoke. "You're the one who caused the Fall of Beacon and the death of Pyrrha."

"Yes, that's me." She answered. "But i'm also the one who created Sathanus.... among other things."

Winter then remember the story of Sathanus' origin from him before she spoke as she got out her sword. "So you're on their side all along."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I was." The woman said nonchantly before she suddenly snapped her fingers together and several men of old ages suddenly appear from the ceiling before they charged at the group as the woman give them orders. "All of you, go buy me some time."

Soon, they fought Weiss' group and they were surprised by the old mens' own strengths and agilities as they were having difficult time hitting them and either dodging or blocking their attacks, with only one who was able to kill them was Jarek, before Weiss ask herself. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

"They are mens who failed to become 'General Luke Richard Rilstar'." The woman answered before she explained to them as they were being fought by them. "We gathered them the day they were born... they'ce endured all manners of training, just hoping to be chosen as the General of the Armies of Vale... but during the experiment, the 12th canidiate had become the chosen for the name of General Luke Richard, and so as a result, we had no use for the rest of them. They've never had the chance of receiving a Philosopher's Stone. They are now just simply spares. I warn you through, they have spent 60 years doing nothing but training in the art of battle. They may not be skilled as Sathanus, but they are just as strong." Jarek then attempt to shoot the woman with her pistol, but one of the spares then got in the way and took the bullet for the woman before she spoke to 5 of them as she stood on a symbol. "16, 17, 21, 23, and 26. Come."

"What the-"

" **IT'S TIME.** " The woman then slam her hand onto the symbol, which actived it as the energy was spending.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Yang shouted at her.

"Oh, this is just the first stage." The woman said. "Now does anyone know how many current research institudes are still standing?"

"There's 4 of them-" Weiss said before she realized it that the 5th one was at the center of Vale and there were other 4 that surrounding it, which mean only one thing... "4... a 4 point transmutation symbol!"

"Then that curved underground hallway back at the 3rd one..." Blake said when she realized it in horror. "That was one of the points?!"

Soon, the energy spawn to the other points and the building they were on start shaking.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other part of the city..._

Ruby's group were running through the city after Ilia accidentally crashed the car into a Dairy Queen as Ruby spoke. "We've gotta find a way underground before it's too late-" That was when Ruby notice the wall of VMCC smoking. "The VMCC HQ is smoking!"

"Must be Winter, right?"

"Hope thiings went to according to plan-" Sougo said, who was now back in his human form, before he sensed something and took a step back, which the group's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. The animals in the city were going crazy as they sensed of what is going on.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the sercet stairway..._

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Raven said as they walked down the stairway as they drag Edison along. "I think I'd better pull out."

"Ah, very well." General Herz aus Platin said. "We part here then. My group need to stay and keep fighting."

"Yes. I'll just use my semblance to get out of here-"

That was when the symbol then fully actived as 3 eyes suddenly appeared under Weiss, Ruby, and Raven's feets before they were dematerialized and eyes closed before they fully disappear into thin air. Yang and Blake were silent with shock before Yang shouted. "WEISS!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Shits are about to get real now.   
> Weiss: We can see that.  
> Ruby: OH COME! I only get one appearance and that's it?!  
> WY: *comforting Ruby* Don't worry, Ruby. You will get your turn.  
> Blake: *asking me* aren't you supposed to post the next chapter of your other fic right after this?  
> Me: Hm? Oh yeah, right.


	108. Chapter CI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Just one week and one day and the fic will be finished.  
> RWBY: THAT SOON?!  
> Me: Well duh. After that, I can now focus on RWBY: Berserk.

The activation of the symbol shrew out energy from where Ruby has disappear through the eye. Rin was still fighting Sathanus as everyone else saw the energy as the other felt of what is going on before Rin take notice of the light in the distance. Sathanus then took advantage of this to grab Rin's right arm and flip both himself and Rin over the edge. Rin grab hold on the edge with Mammon's left pinchers, but Sathanus grab hold of Rin's right arm, intending to take Rin down with him into the water. Rin then notice that the left pincher are loosing their grip on the edge before they fall off. However, Ran then grab hold of Rin's left arm with her prosthesis left arm before Rin shouted at her. "Lemme go you moron!"

"Highness..." Ran said as a blood drip out of her prosthesis and fall on Rin's face. "It's our duty to protect you."

"Your prosthesis can't hold this much weight!" Rin yelled. "Go take care of the old man!"

"It's... too late..." Ran said as the Area 38 medic were checking Fu's body and seeing that he was already dead now, which shocked Rin, before she shouted to the Niflheim soldiers. "You, Niflheim men! Help me!"

"I gladly will!" Jaune shouted as he grab hold of his gatling shield and run to where Ran was before he aimed his shield's gatling gun at Sathanus. "SAY GOODNIGHT, SATHANUS!"

Sathanus realized what's going to happen next and quickly let go of Rin before Jaune fired his gatling gun at him, putting a few hole through his body, before he fall into the water. That was when he notice enterance in the water. Ran quickly helped Rin up as Jaune collaspe to the ground and lend against the brick wall before he yelled for anyone who can help with something. "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! ARE THERE ANY DOCTORS HERE WHO CAN USE THE PHILOSOPHER STONE?! BECAUSE I GOT ONE RIGHT HERE! USE IT! USE THE WHOLE THING! PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE! ISN'T THERE ANYONE?! WHY?! ... Why..." That was when Rin was shot in the head by one of the Vale soldiers as he collapse to the ground.

"Highness! Get down!" Ran said.

"Why..." Rin said as he regenerate his wound as he mentally breakdown at this. "I got this... It was supposed to make us all immortal."

Ran was silent as the medics were checking Jaune. "MAJOR GENERAL! STAY WITH US!"

"I'm sorry..." Rin said to Jaune. "I can't help you, either... you helped us land a critical blow to Sathanus... your help ensured that Fu's death wasn't in vain... and I can't do anything to thank you..."

"HERE COME ANOTHER WAVE OF VALE SOLDIERS!"  
"WE RUNNING LOW ON AMMO!"  
"MAJOR GENERAL! CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

"... Mammon... Rin Yao... whoever you are... stop beating yourself for something you can't help with that could happen in your life..." Jaune said as he told Rin. "If you want to thanks me... do me a favor." Jaune then point at the main gate. "This gate... she ordered us to keep it up tight. Please defend it for me... with the power... you can do it. You're... the only one who can...." Rin was silent at this before he look at the Niflheim soldiers that were fighting, Ran, and the dead body of Fu before he spoke to Mammon.

"Mammon."

' _Hm?_ '

"I want power. Give it to me, the Greed of the Deathstalker."

' _...All right. We've got some time to kill._ '

"Ran fan, you protect the people here." Rin told Ran.

"Sir!"

"Will he help?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah. You have my word." Rin said as he walk toward the elevator shaft before he stop as he told him. "And Xanthese always keep their words." Then... Rin then tranformed himself into Mammon's true form; A giant and heavily armored Deathstalker with green purple eyes and long and stocky crab-like legs and two pinchers that are built like a pair of boxing glove before he suddenly move at a incredible fast speed despite his size and weight down in the elevator shaft. The Vale soldiers fired at Rin with their weapons, but their guns, rockets, and cannons just bounced off of Rin's armor, forcing the soldiers to run before he burst through the lower enterance of the elevator shaft itself and spoke to the soldiers. " **Anyone who has a family, lover, or just doesn't want to get hurt, get outta here! WOMEN, TOO! I PREFER NOT TO HIT GIRLS!** "

A few of the soldiers did what he told them, but most of the soldiers are not moved by this as the leader shouted orders. "DON'T BE DUPED! FIRE AT WILL!" The soldiers soon begun firing whatever weapon they have. However, they were useless against Rin's armor as he no sell their weapon while he charged at them and send some of them flying off with a single swipe from his pincher, killing them, as he continued to stop and kill them all with Mammon's true form as all of the Vale soldiers were using and throwing whatever equipment at him with zero luck. One of them even tried to rammed him with a truck, but the result was predictable as Rin just use his pincher to flip it over and used his stringer to stab a leak in the fuel tank of the truck, causing to exploded upon the Vale soldiers. The Niflheim soldiers were amazed by this as they watch along with Ran from afar as Rin continue to destroyed the Vale soldiers with ease.

"Wow... Rin Yao... no. The Divinus Truci?"

"Glad he's on our side."

"MAJOR GENERAL!" One of the medics shouted. "Please stay with us, sir! General Platin will have a medal waiting for you when this is over!"

"... Bah... the air's too polluted down here..." Jaune said as he look up at the sky with his own eyes before he closed them.

"MAJOR GENERAL! DON'T DIED ON U-"

"I'M NOT DYING YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Jaune shouted at them for disturbing his nap, causing one of them to yelp in terror, as Briggs and Ran knew that he was alright all along.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ozpin's room..._

Weiss materialized into the room and crash into the floor before Raven also materialized and crashed too. "Motherf-"

"RAVEN?! Are you alright?" Weiss ask in concern.

"Yeah, I think so."

That was when Ruby materialized also, taking Weiss and Raven by surprised when they saw Ruby's new form and crashed onto the floor as Ruby was unconscious. "RUBY?! What the shit is going on?!"

"Where are we, Weiss?!" Raven asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Weiss said before she look at Ruby. "RUBY! Wake up!"

" **1... 2... we're short on two sarcifices and a backup one.** " Weiss and Raven turn to see who the voice belong to, only to see Ozpin in his true form as Salem was sticking out of his body. " **Hmm... I wonder if the 3rd and 4th one are being taken care of?** "

"SALEM/SUMMER!" Weiss and Raven shouted.

"Weiss... he got you and Ruby..." Salem said before she saw her girlfriend. "Raven too... i'm sorry if you have to see me like this."

"Seriously, what thet hell is going on here?!"

" **I intended to absorb the stone that Salem took from me, but it didn't well as i'd hoped. At least now, i've got her under control.** "

"Yeah, but... who the hell are you with the all eyes?" Weiss asked.

"It's Ozpin and he destroyed Ruby's original boy." Salem answered.

"WHAT?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Weiss and Raven shouted in anger at him.

" **Keep your mouth shut, Salem.** " Ozpin said as he absorb Salem into his body. " **That should do it. Now then...** " Ozpin then grinned at this. " **I welcome you all, my 2 dear sacrifices, to my palace.** "

"Ruby wake up! This guy destroyed your body!" Weiss said as she thought that it would wake Ruby up, only to notice that she was still unconscious. "Ruby? Hey! Ruby! RUBY!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the others are..._

"Boy, the guys upstairs make life difficult. They couldn't even get the full quintet of sacrifices ready for today. Eh. I guess that's what happen when you use chinzty, small-time bait like the promise of eternal life." The woman said as the canidiates were fighting Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Winter, Jarek, and Brandy and were giving them a difficult fight before two of them grab hold of Jarek and Brandy. Blake and Yang attempt to help, but two of the canidiates grab hold of them and slam them to the floor of the room before the woman then clap her hands together to stop at this. "Very good. Hold them still." 4 of them hold Yang and Blake still as the other 2 put theirs arm around Jarek and Brandy's necks while 6 of them point their swords at Winter and Pyrrha before the woman spoke to them. "Now, I need you two... to open the gate."

"... What?" Yang said.

"It doesn't matter who you resurrect, it can be anyone; family, friends, or lover."

"... We're your sacrifices?" Blake asked.

"Correct."

"Ruby and Weiss told us about that."

"Yeah, so over our dead bodies for going to do that."

"Hmmm... I guess I should take a more violent approach to this." The woman said before she snapped her fingers together and the 2 canidiates slited Jarek and Brandy's throats, shocking them at this.

"JAREK! BRANDY!"

"Now, open the gate, Blake and Yang."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, i'm not planning on killing Jaune anytime soon.  
> Weiss: Yeah and you're the one who type the scene where Jarek and Brandy get their throat slit.  
> Me: Oh, why thank you.  
> Blake: She was being sarcastic-  
> Me: Oh and I was too.  
> Yang: OH! You just got own, Blakey!


	109. Chapter CII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, one more week from now and this fic will be finished for good.  
> Weiss: That's good.   
> Me: Also, new information from the current season of RWBY, Volume 5, is expanding my a idea for something.   
> Yang: What is it?  
> Me: I can't talk... because its spoiler you know!  
> Blake: That is also true.

In a sercet route to the underground of Vale, Sathanus drag himself out of the water before he set his eyes on completing the goal of his creator, Ozpin himself, before he got up from the dried floor of the sercet passway and head to where the other 6 are.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Platin Unit is at..._

The Platin unit were shocked of just what happen when Raven was suddenly dematerialized breath a eye right in front of them and disappear when the eyes closed and disappear out of thin air before General Herz aus Platin spoke. "Raven Branwen... She disappeared... Is there any information coming from HQ?!"

"Hah! This is Platin Unit. Is there anyone there at HQ?"

"What just happened?" General Herz aus Platin asked herself.

"Well..." Adem said to her before he told her. "I've heard about it from Weiss. She said when she went through the glow, a couple of shadow-like hands pulled her into the Gate of Truth."

"What is this Gate of Truth?!"

"That's all I know about it."

"Hah..." The operator then told General Herz aus Platin. "General. There is no change in HQ, but... half of Major Geneal's team died in a battle with General Luke Richard, or known by his real name, Sathanus." Everyone were shocked of what they just heard as he continue to tell the female general of Atlas. "It look like Jaune and the old ninja from Xanth were able to deal a critical blow to Santhanus and push him into the moat."

"... No way..." Edison said before he go on a rant as he mentally breakdown at this. "NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT SATHANUS, THE WRATH OF THE ALDUWING ITSELF WOULD DIED THAT EASILY!! HE IS INHUMAN-"

General Herz aus Platin then punched Edison's face with just one punch before she ask the status of the main gate. "How's the main gate?"

"Still being protected! A Divinus Truci by the name Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker, has joined us and is currently leveling the Vale soldier at the main gate in his true form with ease!"

"No way, no way... A Divinus Truci being friends with these fools, even..." Edison continue to rant to himself.

"Just like our orders said, the main gate is still closed! They thought that Major General Arc has died, but really, he is just taking a nap since his right arm is now destroyed."

"I see..." General Herz aus Platin said before she sighed at this and told them to continue what they were doing. "Let's advance."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where the others are..._

"JAREK! BRANDY! HANG IN THERE!!" Winter shouted, but can't do anything to help them since she and Pyrrha are surrounded by 6 canidiates. "CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE?! JAREK! BRANDY!" Winter then growled in anger at them for this as Jarek and Brandy were drag into the symbol by the same 2 who silt their throats. "You bastards!!!"

"Well now, who do we transmute?" The woman said casually as Jarek and Brandy's breathing were slowing down. "What will it be, Blake and Yang?" The woman then got out an Stone of the Philosopher as she told them. "I'm the one who can use the Philosopher's Stone and have one right here. So, what is you 3 choices you ought to make?"

Blake and Yang were silent about this before they look at Jarek and Brandy before they look at Pyrrha and Winter before they look at each other before they give their answer. "... We get it."

"Ohh, so you'll do it-"

"We get what Jarek and Brandy are saying." Yang said. "Me and Blake won't do it."

Winter realized what Jarek and Brandy are doing as the woman look in shock of what thet just said before she spoke. "You're just abandoning her? That cruel-"

"SHUT UP! We don't want to hear that from a bitch who juse threw away all these canidiate like they're just mare pawns." Blake said. The woman was silent before she begun laughing and suddenly goes on a rant about this.

"They died after being thrown aside by the parents that fed them. Giving them a first class education. And give them purpose in their life. They should be thankful to me."

"That's why the rug is pulled out from your feets."

"What-"

The woman suddenly disappear, causing the one beside to be confused before the bottle of the Philosopher's Stone hit his head and look up to see her human being in Khaki's extended trunk as she was screaming in horror while Khaki in his humanoid Mutant Goliath form was holding onto the pipes.

"Thankful, you say?" Khak said to the woman. "Well, for times like these, this body i've got is pretty convenient... all thanks to you. I honestly want to kill types like you."

"W-wait! I'm the only one who can use the Philosopher's Stone! If you kill me, you won't able to save those girls' lives! Do you understand?!"

"That line wasn't even third rate." Khaki said before Lieutenant in his humanoid mutant Ursa Major form and Skye fall from the same hole as Khaki and landed before Lieutenant shoot at the 4 canidiates that were holding Blake and Yang hostage with his spikes, killing 3 of them, before Blake grab Gambol Shroud and kill them as Skye threw her kunais at the ones that surround Winter and Pyrrha, killing one of them, as Pyrrha and Winter use this distriction to break one of them's sword and Winter using the dead one to stab the other in the throat before she run toward Jarek and Brandy while Yang dash to the bottle of the Philosopher's Stone as she shouted. "The Philosopher's Stone...!!"

"The Philosopher's Stone you say?!" Skye asked excitly before one of the canidiate kick the bottle to where Pyrrha was fighting the other one. One of the canidiates got in Winter's way, which she respond by throwing a fire dust at his face.

"Get out of the way!!!"

However, the canidiate attempt to attack Winter despite his head on fire before Kondo in his humanoid Mutant Beringel form kick him away from her before he ask her as Winter is right by Jarek and Brandy. "Colonel Winter, right?"

"That's right and you are?"

"An ally! I've more or less heard everything from the hole and your younger sister!"

Winter then rush to Jarek and Brandy. "Jarek! Brandy!"

When Skye saw this, she thought about either getting the Philosopher's Stone first or saving the women's lives first. After she was frustrated by this, she decide to save the women's lives first. "This goes first!! Leave this to me!" Skye told Winter this as May quickly make a symbol around Jarek and Brandy by using their blood before Skye threw her kunais at the points and actived to seal the wounds on their throats, saving their lives, which Winter was glad for this, as the rest of them've finished off the canidiates before Skye remembers something that she can't forget. "That's right! The Philosopher's Stone!" Skye looks around before she saw the bottle. However, that was when Sathanus suddenly appear in front of them, which have took by surprised, before he grab the bottle of the Philosopher's Stone off the floor as he glared at them, causing Skye to shake with nerviousness and May to hiss at him.

' _His wounds aren't regenerating as fast..._ ' Blake thought as she notice his own wounds are not healing fast. Sathanus was silent before he chuckle as he smiled in his true form and spoke.

"Despite my thinking that pitful humans or faunus could never learn, there are those like you that can actually change at least and given the short amount of time, you have." Sathanus said to them. "Seriously... humans and faunus... when they don't do what I expect them to do, it really make me angry."

That was when Skye sensed something, which Pyrrha noticed before she ask. "What's wong?"

"Whatever is below us... it's just right under us!"

The woman knew what Skye and attempt to stop them. "I won't let you bother Ozpin!!"

"Give it up, you-"

That was when a stream of blood suddenly fall from the hole in the ceiling, taking the group by surprised, before Khaki suddenly fall to the floor along with the woman as well, which cause Lieutenant to shout. "KHAKI!!"

"Run... away... bro..."

"This feeling-" Kondo said as he sensed something from the ceiling before he recongized it. "This is bad!!" Then he told Lieutenant as he grab Jarek and Brandy in his arms. "LET'S RUN FOR REAL! LIEUTENANT! GET KHAKI!!"

Lucifer then came though the ceiling as he put his Geist Selim form container down on the ground right by the woman as he glared at the group. That was when Sathanus dashed for the swords of the canidiates and dash toward Blake, Yang, and Winter as they tried to shoot him before he got into their range and slashed Yang's prosthesis right arm off and kick her to the floor before he punched Blake and Winter down to the floor as well and stabbed the two swords into their hands and put his feet on Yang's face to stop them from moving. Kondo jumped into the air when Luicfer's shadow attempt to strike him along with Jarek and Brandy in his arms. The woman was proud of what Sathanus has done. "GOOD JOB, SATHANUS!! JUST LIKE THE DIVINUS TRUCI I RAISED-!!" That was when Lucifer stabbed his shadow through her and cover her body with his shadow before he spoke.

" **This the third and fourth one, along with a backup one as well.** " Lucifer said.

"The last ones." Sathanus said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up in the surface..._

The animals were reacting strangely, like every single dogs breed were barking at something.

"Again? I wonder what's with today and the dogs in this city being nosy." One of the dog owners wonder to himself before he notice something is happening to the sun as it was slowly being covered by something. "The Solar Eclipse has begun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Uh oh, shit are now gonna get real by this.  
> Weiss: You said that already.  
> Me: I'm emphasising it.  
> Weiss: Like the Solar Eclipse?  
> Me: Yep.


	110. Chapter CIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok now, shit are going to get real.  
> Weiss: Short there are only a couple of more chapters left?  
> Me: Ohohohohoh, you're sassy.  
> Ruby: HEY!  
> Weiss: Don't worry, Ruby.  
> Ruby: It's not that, it's that I haven't been getting enough talk!  
> Me: Oh don't worry, you'll get more.

The symbol actived as the three mortals and the two Divinus Truci were on it as Lucifer spoke. " **I'd hope we could've avoid this, but we're out of opintions as we're out of time.** "

"We will force you 3 to open the Gate of Truth." Sathanus said as he told Blake, Yang, and Winter. "Your motives no longer matter anymore. Lucifer has assimilated the one who help Ozpin to create me and she process the knowledge, so we have her as 'materials'."  
"Wha-"

" **I've got them pinned. Get out of the circle, Sathanus.** " Lucifer told Sathanus as he pinned down Blake, Yang, and Winter, which he did as he pulled out his swords and walk out of the circle before he cough up some blood and made a comment.

"I wonder what will be taken from you?" Sathanus comment as both Blake, Yang, and Winter are starting to demateralized into their bodies' atoms. Jarek and Brandy tried to chased after them, but Skye stop them before they could do that.

"No! you'll get sucked in too!"

They disappear into an blinding light as the 3 mortal and the Divinus Truci dematerialized as they disappear. When the smoke clear, there was nothing there left of them but an skeleton with a exposed interinal organ in their place before it suddenly died. They were shocked of what they saw before Sathanus spoke. "Have no fear. Those 3 have been transported to our Creator's room. Although I can't guarantee of what's going to happen to them when they pass through the gate." Sathanus told them before he walked toward them as he made a x-symbol with the swords he is holding as he spoke to them. "Now then... you can see the state i'm in. Who will be remember as the one who tooked my life? The grimm chimeras? The girl with the ability to tame the creature of grimms? The loyal dogs of Winter? Or perhaps..." Sathanus said with a threating tone of voice. "All of you want a shot at immortality?"

' _Oh man..._ ' Kondo thought in fear. ' _He's just a beat-up old man in a grimm body and I feel like I don't stand a chance..._ '

"Below us..." Khaki said, which confused Lieutenant, as he spoke. "Below that hole..."

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"When Skye say 'he's right below us'. That woman flipped her lips. She definitely didn't want us going down there."

"Ah ha... so that's the 'center' of it." Pyrrha said before she crutch her right arm into a fist as she spoke. "He's down below." Pyrrha then slam her fist into the floor and cause a explosion in front of Sathanus.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Blake and Yang were standing in front of not one, but two Gate of Truth and they were shocked by the pure size of it before they notice something... they notice... a pure-white beowolf-like entity with black glowing outline sitting with one arm resting on it's raised right leg and looking at them before it grinned at them as the gates suddenly open with the eyes reveal inside of them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ozpin's room..._

Blake, Yang, and Winter then materialized into the room and fall to the floor, which shocked Weiss and Raven. "BLAKE?! YANG?! AN WINTER/SISTER?!"

Lucifer then materialized into the room as well before he spoke to Ozpin. " **I've brought you the 3rd and 4th one, along with a backup one, almighty Creator.** "

" **Hmm... we've got 4 'bodies', yes... but Ruby is not actually here with us at the moment.** " Ozpin said while Blake and Yang slowly got up.

"Are you okay?!" Weiss ask in concern.

"Weiss... Where are we?" Blake asked.

"In Ozpin's lair! What happen to you 3?!"

"I think they took us to empty white void with a massive gate while we were in different places as well and I think we've been through the same thing as you and Ruby." Yang said.

"So sharing the same soul?"

"Sharing the same soul."

"Crap." Weiss said before she then ask her sister as she check if she's not missing anything. "WHAT IT'D TAKE FROM YOU, WINTER?! ARE YOUR ARMS STILL THERE?! AND YOUR ARMS?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU WITH ME, WEISS?!" Winter asked as she shouted, which confused Weiss.

"Huh? What're you talking about-" Weiss ask before Winter told her.

"It's pitch black... I can't see a thing or anything." Winter said. "I... can't see..." Winter slowly got up and walk... before she trip over and fall.

" **Have you gone blind? Splendid!** " Lucifer said with a causually tone of voice before a small part of his container on the cheek starting to dematerialized and cover it with his hand. " **... Now suffer anguish...** "

" **The truth is cruel.** " Ozpin said with nonchantly. " **Now... we'll see if the 1st one will come.** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

Sathanus look down when the smoke is clear a bit and saw the 5 of them down below a level. "Trying to stop the Creator, are you?" Sathanus asked before Pyrrha suddenly burst from the smoke and attempt to strike him, but Sathanus dodge by arching his head backward before he kick her, leaving an graze on her left cheek before they extand hits on each others before Pyrrha kick his right arm before they continue to extand hits on each others before Sathanus dash at her in an attempt to slash her with his sword, but Pyrrha stop that by slaming her left hand into the pommel of the sword and knock each other back. "Hmm... so my final opponent is the grimm woman with the power of magnetic on her side." Sathanus said before he got up and swing his swords before he extend them as he thought of himself and Pyrrha alike as the equivalence of dragons that are fighting over their hoards. "A battle between two dragons that are warriors. I like it."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in Ozpin's room..._

Ozpin notice something is going on and looked up only to see in time the ceiling of the room just suddenly exploded before Skye suddenly landed in front of the group. "Skye!"

"There he is!" Skye said before she spoke to Ozpin. "You may look different, but I can sense it... You're Ozpin, aren't you?!"

Ozpin look at the ceiling in silence before he spoke. " **She actually broke into my abode...** "

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Skye ask as she notice Ruby laying on the floor unmoving.

"That I want to know as well." Yang said.  
"I don't know." Weiss answered. "It's like she's unconscious." Then she tried to call out to Ruby. "Ruby! Wake up! Ruby!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the same dimension as before..._

Ruby was standing in between two gates, one for her and one for Weiss, and in front of her own gate... was her body... her original body to the point it was no mistake it was her original body at all, age up to her current age, with the pure-white entity sitting in its usual position behind her in front of Weiss' gate. "... Body... my... original... body..." Ruby shutter as she walk slowly forward to it before she collapse in front of it. When she got a closer look at it, her original body suddenly smiled at her. Ruby extend her right arm slowly to it as her original body also did the same... before Ruby suddenly grab her original's right arm when she realized something she forgot about as she ask herself. "How... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT IN MY ORIGINAL BODY WHEN I HAVEN'T USE IT IN OVER 6 YEARS?!" She yelled at herself as she collapse to the ground again. "How am I suppose to fight in my original I haven't use it while everyone else are fighting for their lives..."

" ** _Don't you want your original body back?_** " The white entity asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Ruby shouted at the white entity that is behind her as she ranted at herself. "ALWAYS! ALWAYS FOR YEARS AND YEARS! I'VE DREAMED ABOUT GETTING MY ORIGINAL BODY BACK! BUT... BUT!!!" Ruby then put her hands on her face as she mutter sadly to herself. "I... can't... I can't have that body yet... not now..."

" ** _... Do you want to go back? Do you want to return with your current body?_** " The white entity ask her, which cause Ruby to turned her head at it in confusion of what it meant, before her gate suddenly open and she turn around as she see the shadow-like hands extended outward as it told her. " ** _If you do, I won't stop you._** "

Ruby suddenly what the white entity meant and run passed her body and toward the gate as the eyes reveal itself and the shadow-like hands pulled her in before she told her original body as the white entity listen to Ruby telling her original body. "FORGAVE ME! I'LL COME BACK! HANG IN THERE A BIT LONGER! I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK! I PROMISE!" Her original body just closed its eyes and smiled as Ruby's gate closed as she went through.

" ** _Sacrificing the body she's sought for years to save her loves ones..._** " The white entity then comment, alone with Ruby's original body.

* * *

 

_Back in the real world..._

Ruby suddenly reenter her current body and regain conscious as she suddenly got up, which Weiss and Yang happily exclaim. "RUBY!"

"Weiss? Blake? Yang?" Ruby said as she slowly got up. "All right, i'm back!" That was when she realized that they were in a different location. "Where are-" That was when she notice Ozpin and saw him widing his eyes before he spoke.

" **The 1st one... IS HERE!!!** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: *sniff* I had to give up my original body for now...  
> Me: Yeah, but it been 5 to 6 years already and you don't know how fight in it for that long.  
> Weiss: He is telling the truth.  
> Yang: Why do you have to say that, Weiss?  
> Weiss: I'm saying!  
> Me: Eh, she's right about that, Yang.  
> Yang: *sarcasm* Why thank you about that thing, Dr. Gairyuki.


	111. Chapter CIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Something is gonna happen... in the very next chapter after this.  
> Weiss: Obviously.  
> Me: Duh.

"Oh no..." Ruby said after she listen what happen when she was unconscious as she now knew that Blake and her sister Yang are sharing the same soul now and Winter is now blind as her eyes have no pupil nows, which is a tell that she's blind. "Your older sister's eyes..."

"You can't see anything at all...?" Raven asked.

"... Nothing..." Winter said.

"Winter... if you saw the gate..." Weiss said before Winter interrupted her.

"Do you think i'm that foolish, Weiss?" Winter asked.

"No."

" **Those 3 absolutely refused to obey us, we had to force them to open the gate ourselves.** " Lucifer answer as he told them. " **Everything went a-okay as they say and as a bonus, Winter and her powerful semblance have elimated from the fight.** "

"You think we're that scared that easily, you son of a bitch?" Weiss ask in a restaining of tone of anger in her voice as she spoke to them as she summon the Knight's sword.

"Unfortunately, for you..." Yang said as she got herself and Blake ready despite the fact she have only one arm right now.

"We don't give up that easily!" Ruby finished as she actived Crescent Rose Gibbous .

"... Of course, now we're stuck fighting these two crazy lunatics." Weiss commented, which Blake nodded in agreement.

"Having all 4 sacrifices together is what he want, right?" Raven ask before she realized what Ozpin is planning to do with them. "You 4 need to ru-"

" **There is no where to run.** " Ozpin interrupted as he told them. " **You are already inside of my own body.** "

"... You, with the all eyes..." Skye said as she asked him. "You're immortal known as Ozpin, aren't you?" Ozpin remain silent before Skye smiled at this and spoke. "You don't deny it... Guys. This guy is mine."

RWBY were shocked that Skye is planning on fighting Ozpin alone without any sort of backup as Ruby spoke. "HUH?! You can't fight him alone!"

"Don't worry." Skye said. "You 4 can handle the smaller Divinus Truci."

"Tsk. He's bad enough as it is." Weiss said before she then realized something and ask the 3 who open the gate recently about it. "Waaaaaait.... they forced you to open the gate, right?" Weiss ask, which the bumblebee couple and Winter nodded as a yes, causing Weiss to think about it. ' _If they can make anyone against his or her free will, why did they bother seeking out people who did it on their own, like us? They've could've take five random people and do like they did to Yang, Blake, and Winter and they'd be all set... why'd they until now?_ "

"You've figure it out, Weiss?" Blake ask before she told her about it. "When we're sucked into the symbol, he said that 'I'd hope that we could avoid this, but we out of time and options."

"So it posed a risk to them too, huh..." Weiss said, which she then got her answer as Lucifer's normal form is crumpling bit by bit on the cheek. "Let's see we can do." Weiss and Ruby then suddenly put their hands on the floor and an line of shapes coming toward at Lucifer before RWBY use the shape as stepping stones as they jumped as they attempt to strike Lucifer... but he suddenly dodge them by jumping backward, taking them by surprised.

"He dodged!" Ruby said in shocked as she couldn't believe it of what she saw. "Up until now, he always counter-attacks with those shadows of his, but he dodged!" RWBY decide continue attacking Lucifer as they destroying the lair while they were doing.

" **Destroying my lair again... irksome pests.** " Ozpin sighed in an annoyed tone of voice before a kunai was suddenly thrown at him and strike his face. " **Hmm?** "

"I want... YOUR PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" Skye yelled.

" **You are an unnecessary human presence. Disappear.** " Ozpin said.

"You may not need me for anything, but I came here for a reason!"

" **I don't care.** " Ozpin said as he absorb the kunai into his body. Skye then realized how much of a mistake it was to throw the kunai at him before an even larger kunai came out of his face. " **This is yours.** "

The larger kunai then suddenly shot out of Ozpin's face at Skye, but she dodge by jumping up while Raven thrown the blind Winter out of the way by grabbing her coat and tossing her to the side before Skye landed on the kunai and use it as a jumping board before she jumped through the air and attempt to kicked Ozpin right in the face. However, that was when Salem suddenly burst her head out of Ozpin's body to shout at her in order to stop her from what she gonna do. "STOP! HE CAN ATTACK WITHOUT MOVING!"

But it was too late. Skye kick Ozpin's face to no effect on him before he suddenly sent Skye flying by unleashing a burst of energy from his body, sending Skye and damaging her with some wounds on her body.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above on the surface..._

"Ohh... it's getting there." Said one of the construction workers, who was looking at the solar eclipse through his wielding mask.

"Feel a little colder, don't it?"

"Any words on when we can start working again?"

"Dunno. The foreman said 'Don't leave the site' and hung up."

"You think there really a d'coup happening?"

That was when one of them notice an couple of passing faunus as one of them was holding something. "Hey... aren't those faunus?"

Unknown to the construction, they were members of the remnants of White Fang who were seeking redemption by helping the d'coup and other things, like including of settling up the point of the counteract symbols at various point in the city of Vale. Which one is at one of the office of the docks as soldiers of Vale were arguing. "What happened at HQ?!"

"We don't know! It's complete chaos!"

"We can't get in touch with anyone!"

"Then go on foot and come back with info!"

"The VMCC is still under Niflheim control. There's been reports of sightings of White Fang remnants member in the area as well."

"We've heard rumors they've been behind the terrorist attacks! If you see any of them, shoot them on si-"

He was knocked out by Ilia when she hits him on the head and other two attempt to pull their guns out on Ilia before a rhino faunus knocked them out with a chop to their necks before he spoke to them. "Pardon us. But there's no time to explain."

"Like they believe us." Perry said before he turned to give them the signal. "We got them! bring it out!"

"Okay!"

At the other part of the city, there was a knock on the door of a human mother and her only child. "Coming! Who's there?"

When she open the door, a pair of them went into the house, causing to rush to her child as she hold him to her body before one of them spoke. "Sorry miss. We won't hurt you, we just want to confirm something for us."

"Huh?"

"This house is right here, isn't it?"

"Y-yes..."

At other part at an abandon area of the city.

"Yikes, it's dark down here."

"Hope they're alright." He said before he ask. "Is this the spot?"

"Yep."

"Good thing this place is abandoned." He said before he put the symbol down on the ground. "There..."

"We're counting on you, Pyrrha..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Pyrrha is..._

Pyrrha and Sathanus were glaring at each others before Sathanus spoke to her. "Splendid, staring death straight in the eyes. Feeling nothing but the pure rush of knowing you and your opponent intend to fight to the very bitter end. No ranks. No history. No lineage. No race. No gender. No names. Nothing. No tries to bind us. We fight for no ones but ourselves. It is so comforting. Ahh... finally..." Sathanus said as he smiled... before he charged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha then create a wave of destructions with small bits of rocks at Sathanus with her aura and her semblance together at Sathanus, but he destroyed all of them coming at him with his swords before he and Pyrrha attempt to kick each other, but miss each other as well. Pyrrha then strike Sathanus in his abdomen with her elbow before he attempt to slash her, forcing Pyrrha to dodge it, as he yelled at her with pure rage in his voice as he attack her with his attacks of his two swords. "IS THIS IT?! IS THIS ALL YOU'RE CAPABLE OF, INVINCIBLE GIRL?! COME AND DESTROY ME, PYRRHA NIKOS!!!!" Sathanus then shoved her, causing Pyrrha to skid the ground before she accidentally slipped on Sathanus' puddle of blood on the floor of the room when Sathans came upon her before he strike, giving her wounds on her shoulders, before Pyrrha then destroyed one of the sword by destroying it into twos. However, Sathanus grabbed the blade of it and stabbed through her right arm and causing them to fall to the floor before he lifted his remaining sword up to the air and attempt to strike Pyrrha with it. However, Pyrrha suddenly and somehow manage to stab through his right arm, injuring him, causing him to jump away from her from shock of what just happen before Pyrrha spoke.

"Your face tell me you had absolutely no idea what just happen. It's true about that. I can do that as well." Pyrrha said as she pulled the blade out of her right arm before her right arm started to regenerating. "Althrough until a moment ago, I had neither the confidence nor the imaginations for years to make it work." Pyrrha then reveal something in her left hand... it was none other than Miló in it's Xiphos form somehow and it look different than it was 6 years ago, which shocked Sathanus, before she told him. "I spent days of thinking about what I should be doing. And this is the answer waiting for me. I know that the normal blood have irons in the cells for me to use my semblance on them, but more importly, they have carbon to give it the option of making a diamond-like structure out of Miló. I have now the powers of recontruction with me now!"

Unknown to them, the moon is slowly covering more and more of the sun by the minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Fuck yeah! Pyrrha has Miló back now along with having the powers of destruction and restruction now! And it is awesome!  
> Weiss: Yeah, that's show why Pyrrha was the ace of her days back in Beacon.  
> RY: GO BEAT HIS ASS, PYRRHA!


	112. Chapter CV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Pyrrha kicking Sathanus' ass will have to wait because-  
> Weiss: This is going to be one of those wham chapters, right?  
> Me: Thank you for taking the words right of my mouth.  
> Ruby: Ew.  
> Me and Weiss: It's figurative, Ruby.

Pyrrha pulled off her cloak before Sathanus just chuckle at this and spoke to her. "Does your kind ever crease it's pathetic struggle? Hehehe... cursed humans and faunus..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... In Ozpin's lair..._

Ozpin sucked Salem back into his body as Skye was sent flying and injured by him before she hit the floor hard, which cause Ruby to shout. "SKYE!"

"You 3 protect her!" Weiss shouted, which shock Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

"But Lucifer-"

"Leave him to me!" Weiss yelled. "I can handle him alone!" Lucifer then send his shadows at Weiss, but she blocked them with the Knight's sword before she attempt to kick him, but he dodge it before Weiss taunt him. "What's the matter? I know you've got more than this!"

" **DON'T MISUNDERSTAND! Until you've fulfilled your role-** "

"'I need you alive?', right? Then i'll just have to kill all of you!" Weiss shouted as she'd swing the Knight's sword at Lucifer, who then dodge it by ducking under.

" **Kill us? Give it your best shot.** " Lucifer said before he sent his shadows at Weiss, which she block it with the Knight's sword. " **Your small stature has resulted all of your opponents being bigger than you. Meaning... you have no idea to fight someone smaller-** "

That was when Weiss came up to his face. "Yeah, i'm used to fighting something oversized, which is why I know how to fight with it!" Weiss then grab Lucifer's head and smash her head against his, causing his normal form and his container to crack even more than before. May then used Skye's blood to make an makeshift symbol and put Skye's kunais around the point before she actived it to heal Skye.

"Stubborn girl." Ozpin said as he created a gun from his hand before he shot the bullet at her. However, Ruby blocked it with her own body.

"Ruby..."

"Stay still! Converse your energy!" Ruby told Skye as Yang and Blake were shooting at Ozpin, which is having no ill effects on him, before Ruby create a line of spikes launch at him. "Mom, i'm sorry if hit you too!" However, Ozpin just blocked it with a barrier made of stone.

"Of course, he can transmute without even moving... what a hassle!" Raven said before she send a wave of energy at Ozpin. However, he cut it in half before the 2 halves are sent flying into the wall before Ozpin spoke.

" **Playtime... is over.** " Ozpin said calmly before he split tendrils from his body and send them to capture Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in their grasp before he slammed them into the floor as he planning to use them as his main sacrifices while he use Salem as just merely a booster before he spoke. " **The time have come, my sacrifices.** " Ozpin watch silently before the moon itself have covered the entire sun before he grin and shouted. " **IT IS TIME!** " That was when everyone inside of the worldwide symbol have suddenly felt like there was something going on right now. Ozpin then told to his own former students. " **Haven't any of you consider this pathetic planet to be a single lifeform? Or perhaps a single system would be more accurate. A system with vast knowledge of a universe beyond even your brains' capablity to process it. Do you realized how much powers one can could obtain by its gates? That is exactly what i'm going to use to do right now, TEAM RWBY!** "

That was when something burst through the ceiling and landed behind Ozpin. " **Heh, so that's the center of it.** " Mammon spoke in his true form as he behind Ozpin. " **Hello doc, hand the center of the world over, would ya?** "

" **MAMMON?!** " Lucifer shouted in shock.

"YES!"

" **The world... BELONG TO ME!** " Mammon yelled before he smashed Ozpin into the floor with his pincher.

" **... I'd knew you would come, Mammon, Greed of the Deathstalkers. You were born from my greed, what you've desire mirror mine.** " Ozpin said before he got Salem out of his body, but is still holding before he jump over Mammon and landed on his throne as he look over the very same symbols on the paper. " **The true center... IS HERE!** "

"NO!" Salem shouted. But it was too late now to stop him. Ozpin slamed his hand into the center as Salem realized what is going to happen. "Shit...! He got you Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang!"

A black orb suddenly engulfed the 3 Grimm chimeras, Jarek and Brandy, Pyrrha, and Sathanus. Soon, a spawn of energy was spawn from Ozpin as he laughs manically at this process before he spoke. " **Yes! Fight gates! Repel each others! What incredible energy! I can barely contain it within my own body! And with this energy...** " Ozpin then yelled with joy in his voice at this. " **I WILL OPEN THIS PLANET'S GATE!** " The worldwide symbol acitved and soon sucked the souls of everyone in the worldwide symbol out of their bodies. Then... a ghostly appearance of what look like a gate in a ghostly state suddenly open on the earth before a massive skeleton that was so massive that it can be seen from Menagerie, which was luckly spare from what is happening to the rest of the word, with amber burning eyes of flames as it let out an roar at the sky before Ozpine roared at the sky of the eclipse in his new unholy-looking form. " **GOD! ANSWERED MT SOUL'S CALL! COME FORTH!** " The gate then appeared in the center of the very eclipse itself before it open and the eye then reveal itself as it is using the eclipse as a pupil before Ozpin grabbed one of it's shadow-like hands as he roared at it. " **YES... COME TO ME... I WILL BE NO LONGER BOUNDS BY YOUR RULES! I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE EARTH ITSELF AND MAKE YOU A PART OF ME!!!!!** " A non-damaging explosion occur in the center of the city of Vale itself before the eye itself disappear into the sky. Everything then went quiet as the bodies of the people were not moving no more. Everyone in the room or near it survived as they were close to the center.

"Wha-what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Something." Winter said.

"It's too quiet..." Raven said.

"DID YOU TURNED ALL THOSE PEOPLE INTO A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?!" Weiss yelled at Ozpin in anger as she turned where he is.

" ** _Yes._** "Ozpin answered. Weiss was shocked and is horrified as he spoke. " ** _Now they and God reside within me and my body._** "

"Damn it... he succeeded." Salem said.

" ** _Yes, Salem. Yes, I did._** " When the mist clear, everyone was shocked by Ozpin's newest form; it was like original body except much older than it was before. " ** _And I have you to thank for it, my friends._** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: OH SHIT! OZPIN HAS BECOME FULL ON GOD NOW!  
> RY: THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS AT ALL! D:  
> BW: Of course its not, Ruby/Yang.  
> Me: Don't worry! Salem have a backup plan... when we see it in the next chapter of course.


	113. Chapter CVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now time for the fight between Ozpin and everyone in his lair.  
> RWY: THIS IS GOING BE ONE FUCKING AWESOME HELL OF A FIGHT, BUT NOW TIME TO KICK OZPIN'S FUCKING ASS NOW!  
> Blake: Good luck with that statement.  
> Me: You don't realized you're also going to join the fight as well, right?  
> Blake:... FUCK.

Ozpin is sitting on his throne with his newest form and body, the one which his 'God' is seal in by using the souls of many people in the world-wide symbol, as he stared at them with silent and no interest in them.

"You turned all of the people that were inside of the symbol you've created into a stone... to just suppress 'God'?" Skye asked as Mammon return to his normal form as he knew right now that something bad is going to happen.

"You sacrificed them all..." Raven said.

"Over nearly 1.8 billions lives in the range of the symbol..." Winter said.

"1.8 billions..."

" ** _My thanks, sacrifices. You've fulfilled your roles admirably._** " Ozpin said to them. " ** _There is no longer any need for your gate to open. Farewell, sacrifices._** "

"Everyone stand next to me!" Salem said, which they comply while Raven got Winter before she give her to Blake and stand near her girlfriend before Ozpin summon a ball of energy on his finger tip and throw it at them, sending a wave of energy through the layers and through the skies, catching both the 3 chimera grimms and Jarek and Brandy by surprised, but Pyrrha and Sathanus ignored it as they glared each other intensely. However, when the smoke clear, Salem was standing still and holding the energy back with her left hand in the air as she told them. "Stay by my side!" Ozpin just sighed and send another ball of energy at her, enforcing the last one's power, causing Salem to both of her hands as she communcite with the souls of Alttartessios in the Philosopher's Stone. ' _Everyone... please lend my your powers!_ '

" ** _Well, well. For the one of halves of the first Philosopher's Stone of maybe half a billion of the souls of the Alttartessios, you impress me. But your true enemy is time. As your efforts focused on defending the attack from above, you're left with no defense down below._** " Ozpin said as he send a wave energy through the floor of the lair and strike them. However, when the smoke clear, it was reveal that Skye surround everyone with her kunais and use them to protect them from a attack below.

"SKYE!"

"I'll keep our feets safe..." Skye said. "Rentanjutsu users are the masters of controlling the chi and the flow of it! And the more power there is... THE MORE I HAVE AT MY DISPOSAL!"

" ** _... Hmm. Annoying._** " Ozpin said before he created something in the palm of his hand, which Salem then recognized.

"That's-"

" ** _Indeed._** " Ozpin answered. " ** _With the power of 'God' at my command. I can create a sun from the palm of my hand._** "

"Nuclear Fusion..." Salem said from her knowledge from the Alttartessiosian's knowledge of both science and astronomy.

" ** _Begone._** " Ozpin said, but just when he was going to do it, he heard a beating sound from his chest as a few veins appear on his newest body before Salem spoke to him.

"Noticed it just now? That's slow and steady beating heartbeat that's been beating this whole time." Salem said as she taunted Ozpin before she told him. "The souls of this world are still linked to their bodies by a tread we've come to call the 'Spirit'. Like a mother and child still connected by the umbilical cord. They don't belong to you yet!"

" ** _What have you done, Salem?_** "  
"I've planned for this day for years." Salem said as she told Ozpin. "And the part of my plan take some comrades inside of the stone and hide them in the earth's soil."

" _It's time._ "

" _That guy crossed the line._ "

" _Our souls no longer have bodies to return to, but souls of the world do._ "

" _Mmm... It's time to use our souls._ "

" _Yes, we must guide the souls of this world back to their bodies._ "

" _Yes!_ "

" _The symbol will only be actived for a split second, stay sharp._ "

" _We'll peel away their souls from his body_!"

" ** _I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but you say inserted each of them into a specific point? So what? Even if you were going to transmute them, without a proper symbol, it's not going to happen._** "

"Oh, I got a symbol." Salem said. "When the times comes, they'll actived on their own. And when it does, an fathomable amount of power will rains down from the heavens and upon the earth itself! The solar eclipse will the cast the moon's shadow... the UMBRA!"

" _Time for us to go, Salem._ "

The points actived as Ozpin yelled. " ** _YOU'RE STILL RESISTING ME, SALEM?!_** "

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE, PARACELSUS!" Salem yelled back at Ozpin as she told him. "THE VERY MOMENT YOUR ABSORBED YOUR SO-CALLED 'GOD' WAS THE EXACT MOMENT FOR OUR VERY COUNTERATTACK ITSELF BEGAN!" Then spawns of energy were unleashed from Ozpin's new body as Salem continue to speak. "The bond between the body and the soul is nothing sort of miraculous. You need an incredible amount of energy and powers to force a separate them... but the reverse is easy, you only need to released the soul. If the body still exists, whole and unspoiled, it will just simply call the soul back. Like any kind of magnet." Ozpin's newest body then unleashed the souls of the people of the world and they return to their own respected bodies as Salem continue to speak. "The souls of men and women of this world have now returned to their rightful vessals and the remaining souls of Alttartessios can't contain your so-called 'God'." Ozpin knew, unfortunately for him, is that Salem is right and using the sun that was in his hand in his current state would be a too risky of a gambit to use, forcing him to extinguished the sun in his hand. Salem drop her arms to the ground as they regenerate from the injury before she then taunted Ozpin. "Haha... now what? You can barely keep your 'God' contained inside your body."

" ** _FOOL. I still have the necessary resources... all I need is another Philosopher's Stone. There more billions of peope on this worthless planet as it is rich with these human and faunus to use as fuel!_** " Ozpin said before he then summon a tornado from the sky.

"A TORNADO!" Mammon yelled.

"YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER THE WEATHER TOO?!" Salem yelled.

"SUMMER! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Raven yelled, which cause Salem to notice the ball of nuclear energy thrown at them and attempt to hold it out from killing them, but it was getting slowly closer to them every second due to the intense gravity created by it, even at to it's smallest known size.

' _DAMN IT! I didn't counteract quick enough!_ '

The gravity from the sun was so intense that it is crumbling the ground breath it while it was getting nearer to one of Skye's kunai, which cause Skye to shout. "COME ON! THE GROUND IS CRUMBLING!"

Ozpin then send another one into the sun, increasing its size and powers, causing it to push Salem even further than before as it got nearer to them. ' _It's too much... I can't push it back..._ ' But then... that was when Ruby and the Knight suddenly came in and stop Salem from moving any further by embedding their legs into the ground with their monsterous strength and help her by pushing against the sun, which is pushing it back. Salem was surprised by this sudden help, but smiled at this as she knew that Ruby and Weiss are helping no matter what. "Good Oums, look at me... i've been a terrible mother... but I can least show them something cool!"

"HURRY UP, PYRRHA!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

Pyrrha's Miló and Sathanus' sword clashed with each other before Sathanus swing it at her, but Pyrrha dodge it by ducking under before she send a wave of energy at him, but he dodge as Pyrrha created recreated Akoúo̱ out of her blood and thrown it at him, but Sathanus sliced in half and give a cut wound on Pyrrha's chest before Pyrrha suddenly kicked him under the chin and flip-backward jump before she ask him. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"There is no destiny... THERE IS NO GOD!" Sathanus shouted. However, the moon then move a bit, causing a small bit of the sun to shine down on the surface of Remnant, blinded Sathanus only temperory, before Pyrrha saw this as her chance and took it as she slice both of his arms off, along with his sword's blade, with Miló. However, Sathanus grab his sword's blade with his teeths and stabbed it through her lower left abdomen before he ripped it out, leaving her with a deep injury, as both of them fall to the floor. Pyrrha then got up slowly from the floor as Sathans remain laying half-dying on the floor as he stared at the eclipse before he spoke to himself. "Heh heh... I never believe in gods or almighty... but I believe the phase 'God has forshaken me'... yes..." That was when Ran appeared from the shadows of the room, which Sathanus knew all along, which he find amusing to him. "Heh... look like the heaven has send the most fitting of spectators." Ran then took off her mask as she stared upon Sathanus' now broken and dying body. "Of course... come to avenge your grandfather..."

"... Any last words?" Ran asked.

"... None..." Sathanus anwered.

"... You've a sad life, Sathanus." Ran said. "Did you ever love any of them? Your friends.... your comrades... your wife? Are there no parting words that you would leave her with? When she learns that you're a Divinus Truci-"

"Don't let the foolish words such as 'Love' and 'Sad' pass your lips, girl." Sathanus interrupted her. "Remember who I am. I choose that woman." Sathanus said as he told Ran Fan. "There is nothing between myself and it that requires any final words. That is how things are between a king and his queen." That was he notice that his body was slowly evaporizing into the air. "... your silly question cost your chance at vengeance, girl..." But Sathanus then reminisce his life with Mara, of how fars and longs they were together. "I lived my life within the rules outlined for me... but thank you humans and faunus... yes... toward the end, it was... a good life... a life worth living for..." Then Sathanus died in quiet silence as his body evaporized completely into the air.

The bottle of the Philosopher's Stone drop to the floor and Ran fan pick it up with her hand before Pyrrha spoke to her. "The Philosopher's Stone."

"THIS?!" Ran asked in shock.

"That woman carry it before they turned her into a skeleton with exposed organ and died and Sathanus snatch it during the fight-" Pyrrha said before she grunted in pain.

"You okay?!"

"Help me..." Pyrrha asked as she point where the symbol is on the floor. "Take me to that spot over there. That the region is supposely the center of this all." Pyrrha told her. Ran then carry Pyrrha to the symbol, ready to actived, before she looked at her hands as she thought about the man's brother. ' _Your brother... spoke of the 'negative flow' and 'positive flow'... the sword and shield... now I wield both of them, like Miló and Akoúo̱ before... to use the magnetic field of the planet to help us use the flow..._ ' Pyrrha then actived the every counter-points to counter-act Ozpin's substitute power source.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ozpin's lair..._

Salem, Opzin, and Skye felt it before Salem shouted. "NOW!!!"

That was when waves after waves of both ice, fire, and shadows were launched upon Ozpin, which was block by his aura surround the outside of his body, while Lucifer dodge it. After the smoke is clear, RWBY came out of it as Weiss spoke her speech. "You have gotting away too much for a thousands of years, Ozpin. OUR COUNTERATTACK BEGIN NOW!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, time to beat the shit out of Ozpin!  
> RWBY FUCK YES!


	114. Chapter CVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter is going to be good.  
> Ruby: Why do you say that?  
> Me: because this is the chapter why Weiss beat the crap out of motherfucking Lucifer.  
> Weiss: Sound good to me.  
> Ruby: YAY! Go Weiss!  
> Weiss: *blush*

"Is this... rentanjustsu?" Ran asked.

"This is the result of that man's brother's quest." Pyrrha said to herself before she decide tell Ran something important. "The continents don't stay in one place as they moved on crusts and plates, which you know, right?" Ran nodded. "Well, in order for the crusts and plates to move, they needed to cause fictions with other crusts and plates, and as an result, unleashing huge amounts of energy deep from within the core of the earth, which Ozpin realized that he can use as a substitude power source and doesn't need to use his stone as much. During the Crimson Sand Massarce conflict, his brother had a traveling caravan to bring him the text about Rentanjustsu from back then the mostly unknown kingdom of Xanth. He read that Rentanjustu use the flow of earth's natural energy, or _chi_ , and deep into his research, he has discover an connection between Aura, Chi, and Dust; and those connection is that the _chi_ is actually the planet's aura and dust itself is created from the aura of the planet and the power from deep within the earth..."

Ran was shocked by this information. "Wait... you're saying... that our planets and other planets... are alive?"

"Yes and No. Because they like virus in a way and that they we don't know if they _are_ a living thing or not, because they have some things we do and other things they don't that we have." Pyrrha said.

"But why does that do with Ozpin?" Ran asked.

"When the conflict intensifield, his brother realized he can get out of it alive and as a result, can't stop the completion of the symbol." Pyrrha said as she explained. "So instead, he came up with the idea to turn that very symbol against him, using the worldwide symbol as a base, he designed the counteract symbol by using the prinicipal of rentanjutsu over it that would neutralized the stone and simultaneously grant access to the limitless energy of earth by using the magnetic field of the planet to use the planet's aura and power to push the stone to where they originally supposed to be. His brother entrusted this knowledge to him and to us in hopes that we'd use it to stop the creator of the symbol, Ozpin!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ozpin's lair..._

Weiss created various cannons from the floor before they fired cannonshells at Ozpin as Yang launch a dragon made of fire from her only fist before Weiss spoke in amazement at this of they're doing. "Incredible! We're barely even trying and we making all sort of these awesome attacks!"

"I know!" Yang said in equal amount of amazement before the dragon and cannonshells hit external aura of Ozpin's body before he use cannonshells against him while he use the fire of the dragon as explosives for the cannonshells and fired them at them, causing Weiss and Yang to dodge that.

"SON OF A- We keep getting stronger and still like fighting lava with a water can!" Weiss said as she created various drills at him, which Ozpin destroyed before he recreate them into lava to send at them, but Salem block it with her hands.

"Every bits help! Keep fighting!" Salem said as she keep holding the lava back from them as she told them. "He's using every ounce of his strength to keep to his so called 'God' in check! It's literially like a balloon on the verge of bursting!"

"Yeah, but how much more will it take?!" Weiss and Yang asked.

"I don't know, but just keep fighting! I'll protect us!" Salem said. Raven dashed to the side of Ozpin before she jump into the air and slash an pillar down, along with gears and chains, with her sword onto him, which was block by his external aura, before he thrown the chains and gears at them, causing the rest of them to dodge and Mammon pushing Winter's face down to the floor. Weiss the notice something is opening on the floor and raised, which was the lava that was used to kill Mammon.

"Well, lookie here!" Mammon said as he pick up a steel beam. "Blast from the past... my old bathtub, ain't it?" Mammon said as he remember of how it's happen. "You should take a dip too, doc!" Mammon yelled as he swing the beam at him, which broke on contract of Ozpin's external aura.

"MOVE MAMMON!" Weiss said, which Mammon realized what Weiss is going to do, before he jump away as Weiss then tip the lava tank over onto Ozpin. However, his external aura still protect him and he use the lava to make them into lava-drills to strike at Weiss, which Salem blocked with her hands. But then... Ozpin use the lava to raise up to the surface.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the upper level..._

"What's going on down there?" Lieutenant ask himself.

"FREEZE!" They see various Niflheim soldiers and various Vale soldiers aiming their guns at them. "Nobody move!"

"Lt. Jarek?!"

"General Herz!"

That was when Ozpin passed by them, along with the other 2 on the upper level, before he rose to the surface and landed on the floor before he glared at the few soldiers that were in front of him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the lair..._

"DAMN HIM, HE'S TRYING TO REPLENISH HIS STONE SUPPLY!" Salem said before she raised to the surface while Mammon climb after them.

"After her!" Raven said.

"Right!" RBY said.

"And we need to get Winter somewhere safe." Blake said.

"That's right."

"I'm sorry..." Winter said. "For me to be so useless at such a critical moment. I'm ashame of myself...!"

"Hey, it happened." Raven said,

"Weiss-" Ruby said before she saw that Weiss is fighting against Lucifer.

"WEISS!" RBY and Raven shouted.

"Just GO! This little bastard want a piece of me!" Weiss said.

"Well, you'd better win, Weiss!" Ruby said as she help BY, Raven, Skye, and Winter rising up to the surface.

"Oh, I will." Weiss comment.

They quickly raise to where the others are before Ruby put Winter on the level using her arms as Raven told them. "Take care of Winter!"

"Are you injured, Colonel/Winter?!" Jarek and Brandy ask in concern.

"They got my eyes..." Winter mutter, which shock Jarek and Brandy.

"We can't stay, we got a enemy up above! Sea ya!" Yang said as they raised up to the surface.

"What-"

"Up above?"

"Should we back them up, ma'am?"

"Lt.... how badly you were hurt" Winter asked.

"Not again! You need to worry about yourself! Your eyes-"

"JAREK! Can you still fight?" Winter asked again. Jarek was silent before she answered.

"YES SIR!"

Mammon saw them rising up to the surface as he was climbing up. "Shit... their semblance are sure convenient..." He got onto the next upper level, he notice Ran Fan and Pyrrha, just before they notice him.

"Young master!"

"It's Mammon." Mammon said. "So you're here- huh?." That was when Mammon then notice of what remains of Sathanus. "... You pissed me off."

Meanwhile... down back at the lair again...

" **DAMN YOU, MAMMON!** **You've not only betray our creator, but siding with the humans and faunus?!** " Lucifer said in shock before he growled with disgust. " **You thrown away your pride as a Divinus Truci... a grimm... shameful.** "

"Then why do you guys obey him in the first place?" Weiss asked before Lucifer suddenly lift her into the air and smashed her into the floor.

" **That's a stupid question. What creations doesn't listen to their creators?** "

"Hah... you're the stupid ones." Weiss said as she knew what parenting is as she was the one who experience her father's abused to her and knew that as she used to been the same way before she came to Beacon while she taunt him. "No matter, what you are, you're still are a creature of grimm. Brainless monsters who never think for themselves. Mammon is more evolved than all of you 6, even some of the ones who the ones are more evolved than the others, is because greed was the main driving force of our ancestors! And you're the one who is the least evolved!" Lucifer look at her in anger, clearly losing his patience, before he slam her against a pillar, but Weiss keep talking despite the injuries as her aura heal it up. "I will never get it. Why do you even follow him? Look we've done to you now. You've got one foot in the grave and he's never so much as looked back at you!" Weiss then taunt Lucifer as she knew that Whitley was a butt-kisser. "You never ever notice that? Or is it because that your daddy's little butt-kissing bitch?"

Lucifer finally has enough of his ego being blow, lose his patience and unleashed his temper at Weiss. " **SO WHAT?! DON'T FORCE YOU FLAWED LOGIC ON ME!** " Lucifer then attached his tendril to a wound on Weiss' cheek in retaliation as he told her. " **I used my body to lay the foundation for forcing the 2 humans and the faunus to open the gate and now it's breaking apart on me. The container bestow by my creator on me is no longer stable! So i'll use your body as a container. GIVE ME A NEW CONTAINER... GIVE YOUR FLESH!** " Weiss scream in pain before, all of suddenly, Lucifer stop as he is now somehow frozen in place. " **What-** " That was when he heard an familiar voice from the storm of howling and screaming voices of his Stone of the Philosopher.

"You can't take it. You simply _can't_ take it; Lucifer, Pride of the Geist. "

" **ROMAN?!** " Lucifer said in shock of what he is seeing with his own eyes as he thought it was impossible to be Roman Torchwick. " **No... THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE COULD MAINTAIN HIS SENSE OF SELF IN THIS STORM OF HOWLING SOULS!** "

"Storm? You're surely jest." Roman casually comment to the Divinus Truci like it was nothig before he broke into a terrifying gleaming grin that nobody has ever seen before at Lucifer like he was mocking him for it. "HOWLS OF ANGUISH ARE LIKE LULLABIES TO MY EARS!"

" **WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING, ROMAN?!** "

"Eh... If you'd been able to fight in your present condition, i'd have stayed silent." Roman said before he told him of one mistake he shouldn't have done that cause him to stop him from doing that. "In the same breath you've spoke about 'Pride as a Divinus Truci and as a Grimm', you ran screaming to steal one of the bodies of the lower life-forms you've so despise, just to escape your own predicament. As have Weiss meaning; You. Lucifer, Pride of the Geist, Are unworthly."

Weiss then summon a glyph on her right hand before a gauntlet is formed as she slamed her hand into the forehead of Lucifer's container as he thought of one thing. ' _I'm going to die!_ '

"Die? You don't understand Weiss Schnee at all!"

Then it all took place in Lucifer's philosopher's Stone. Lucifer look like a Geist with tree root-like tendrils coming out of his lower body and 6 tendril coming out of his head like a mane of a lion as he cling his head in pain before he suddenly saw Weiss taking on the form of the Knight to invade Lucifer's own body before she roared at him and she grab his head with her gauntlet right hand as he thought in shock of what he is seeing. " **Impossible... SHE TURNED HER OWN SOUL INTO AN PHILOSOPHER'S STONE... SHE'S INVADING ME?!** "

" _YOU MINE, LUCIFER!_ " Weiss' soul shouted through the form of the Knight.

" **Stop... stop... GET OUT OF MEEEE!!** " Lucifer yelled in fear as he realized that Weiss is prepare to crush his head as Roman just turned back and walk away in the howlings of souls while he waving goodbye with his hat. Like criminal he always been throughout his life...

Thy name of Roman Torchwick.

Weiss then crushed the forehead of Lucifer's container with her gaunlet hand as his container evaporized into the air. Weiss then looked at her fist and open it, revealing to be none other then the true form of Lucifer with his Philosopher's Stone right by his side. "So this is your true form..." Weiss then took her coat and him on it before she put his Philosopher's Stone in her pocket as she told him. "Enjoy your new life... Selim.. you fool..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

Ozpin was staring at the few soldiers that were there. "Who are-" Ozpin then start to attempt to suck their souls out before a attack from behind was blocked by his external aura, causing him to stop and Niflheim soldiers were breathing as Ozpin glared at Salem.

"Sorry to interrupted your meal." Salem said sarcastically as she told him. "But that far as you go."

That was when the others appears as Ruby and Yang spoke. "MOM!"

"We had a close call. Ozpin is trying to make more Philosopher's Stone."

" ** _That all these pathetic morals are good for._** " Ozpin said as the few Niflheim soldiers wisely made a retreat.

"Why do you look down on them since you were once one of them?" Salem asked. "Humans and Faunus need each other to help other to help create their children of their own species. So what you can create? This 'God' of yours that will only destruction. You called yourself the ultimate being, but in reality, your existance is a deadend."

" ** _Oh? Is that so? What if I can give birth to Humans and Faunus?_** " Ozpin said, which have completely tooking them by surprised, before he spawned some from his bodies. They were horrified as they were the faces, the same ones that Ozpin knews in his days when he was just Paracelsus as the people of Alttartessios that he knew start asking him of why he did it for himself? Why he betrayed them and their people, the Alttartessiosian, just to make the Philosopher's Stone all for himself? Asking him they and their friendship with him were meaningless to him despite the fact that he grew up with them and knew them in the city of Alttartessios? R_BY and Skye were shocked by this, but Raven and Salem were shown that they clearly angered by this due to the fact that he was willing to betray those who loved him before Salem shouted with fury in her voice.

"PARACELSUS!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!" Salem yelled with all her wrath as Ozpin remain uncaring before Weiss came up and he suddenly broke into calm, yet terrifying smirk that was beyond any indicated that he planned before he send a wave of aura at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: And done.  
> Ruby: Wow... that part where Pyrrha say is really confusing.  
> Me: It based on science knowledge I know of.  
> Weiss: Hm. That fight with Lucifer was quite impress if I have to say about it.  
> Me: Oh why thank you.  
> Yang: We gonna have to wait for the next chapter to see what happen?  
> Me: Yup. And I already got it planned.  
> RWBY: Great.  
> Me: Your welcome.


	115. Chapter CVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: THE FINAL BATTLE OF THIS FIC IS NOW ON!  
> Weiss: That's... good.  
> Me: And you know what that means...  
> RWBY: WE GONNA FUCK OZPIN'S ASS UNTIL HE DIED TILL HE DIED IN HELL!  
> Me: FUCK YEAH THAT ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!

The underground was shaking by the powers of Ozpin's attack, which cause Mammon spoke. "That crazy son of a bitch..."

That was when the other came up on an platform of an pillar of ice created by Winter's now more powerful, but still weaker semblance compare to Weiss. "MAMMON!"

"Huh?" Mammon said before he spoke. "Wait up! Let me on! You need more people who're in the know?"

"In the know?" Lieutenant said as he was confused of his phase just now.

"Right! What's going up there?" Kondo asked as he know what he meant.

"'The Creator', AKA, Ozpin or doc is going nuts!" Mammon told them. "Leave anyone behind who can't fight!" Mammon then point at General Herz aus Platin, Jarek, Brandy, and Khaki. "Like the 3 chicks and elephant dude!"

"WHAT?!" General Herz aus Platin said as she feel insulted by this as she get into an argument with Mammon. "Who's going to lead this team if i'm not here?!"

"Who care? Take a hike!"

That was when the operator from up above spoke through their radio. " _Platin Team, are you all right? This is VMCC, over!_ "

"Ah, VMCC is okay!" Adem said joyfully.

"Platin Team is underground and safe! What's the situation on the ground!"

" _Most of VMCC... has been obliterated! No contract from the North Gate from Black Team..._ "

"That's Doc's powers for ya." Mammon said.

"Wh-what is he?! A demon?!" General Herz aus Platin asked.

"He has many appearance over the years and his current one is a upper naked man with black hair and tan-looking skin." Mammon said as he explained to them. "But he got a billion of people's worth of Philosopher's Stone inside of him, mortals like Humans and Faunus are less than insects to him. So leave the normals behind."

"Come. Let's fall back, sir."

"People are still fighting above! I'll take command!" General Herz aus Platin said before the operator give her the walkie-talkie.

" _Have no fear. Have you forgotten that the solders of Area 38 can still operate even if the boss is not around? You're injured, so please rest for a while._ "

"... Adem!" General Herz aus Platin then spoke to Adem. "Connect to them and kick his ass!"

"Can do!"

"Let's roll."  
"I said the injured stay behind." Mammon said.

"We just need to make him use up his stone, right?" Winter asked. "So you'll need my power to do that, and I need the Lt. with me to use it."

"Buh-"

"Come one."

"Yeah. Let's move." Lieutenant and Kondo said.

"My job is to protect the prince and bring back the Philosopher's Stone to Xanth." Ran said.

" **Take care of Raven, Adem.** " Lilith said.

"Right, sis!"

"Going up." Winter said as she raised the platform up.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... up above..._

May crawl out under of Skye before she tried to wake her up. Skye open her eyes and is glad that May is safe. "May... you're safe... thank god..." Skye slowly got up and saw that Ruby is embedded into the wall as she remember that Ruby protected Skye with her body and was send flying into the wall and with the bar went through her abdomen and is bent while her body was paralyzed by the blast due to the fact it's techinally belong to a grimm, forcing Ruby to do nothing but watch of what is going on. That cause Skye to shout. "RUBY!!!!"

That shout cause Weiss to regain conscious and got up as she remember that the Knight she has summoned had protected her with it's own body before she saw Raven, Blake, and Yang on the ground. "RAVEN! BLAKE! YANG!" Weiss yelled, causing them to wake up.

"We're alive..."

"Salem has... protected us..." Raven said as WBY turned and saw that Salem has use her own body as a shield to protect BY and Raven before Raven shouted in panic. "SUMMER!" Weiss then spoke to her.

"Just hang on, we'll-"

That was when Ozpin loomed over them before he grab Salem's head and thrown her to the side. 'SALEM/MOM/SUMMER!"

" ** _4 downs._** " Ozpin said before he snuck the life out of their souls.

"FIRE!"

Ozpin blocked the bullets, cannons, and laser that were fired at him, causing him to let go of them of WBY as they breath in air. "Target the man with black hair and tan skin!" Niflheim came in as they use going to use every ranged weapons they have on theirs hand as Atlesian airships loom over him. "Team Blue, move out at the east gate! Team White, to the shadow of the West tower!" Soon, they begun firing their bullets, rockets, cannonshells, and lasers at Ozpin while a couple of soldiers carry WBY, Raven, Salem, and Skye out of there as they run. "Gotcha, Weiss Schnee!"

"Thank, you save our ass." Weiss said. "But this isn't gonna make him flinch!"

"No way, we're shooting him off with everything we got!"

Ozpin soon send a wave of energy at them, knocking them off their feets, before the leader give the orders. "NOT ENOUGH FIREPOWERS! SEND IN AIR SUPPORTS WE HAVE RIGHT NOW! DON'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK!"

"Copy that!"

Soon, the Atlesian airships and Bullheads start firing their laser cannons, missiles, and bombs at Ozpin to help wearing him down. However, Ozpin continue to ignored them.

"Shit, he doesn't even care!"

"Roger! Connect me to White Team and Blue Team!"

"EH?! Seriously?! BOYS! HIT THE DECK! SPECIALIST COLONEL WINTER SCHNEE IS HERE!"

The soldiers have a look of various horrors on their faces as a suddenly snowstorm sudden appear out of nowhere before army of summoned Beowolves, Ursa Majors, Creeps, Death Stalkers, King Taijitus, and Nevermores came rushing at Ozpin before a Petra Gigas loomed over him and manage to punch to a couple of feets as the summoned grimms charging at Ozpin before everyone of them is getting destroyed by Ozpin as they wear him down, as all the summons and the snowstorm were summoned by Winter. "This is convenient, despite my blindness, I can still see by look through one of my summons' eyes, the Petra Gigas to be quite precise." Winter said with a smile before Ozpin suddenly use all of the remains of the summoned that he destroyed into a icicle and firing it at Winter and Jarek.

"Counterattack dead head!" Jarek shouted to Winter, which she use the Petra Gigas to block it. "Brillant, sir."

"Thank. My sister Weiss may have the more powerful semblance out of us, but i'm the more experience of the two."  
"FIRE AT WILL! Don't give him the chance to attack! Keep making him use up his stone!" Adem orders. "WEAR HIM DOWN!" The soldiers and the summoned grimms do what they are doing as Adem throw several stone-made spear from earth dust at Ozpin before it was blocked by his external aura. Ran and Lieutenant then dash toward him before they jumped into the air as Ran threw a bomb at him and Lieutenant was firing his spikes at him. Kondo then pick up a piece of the building and thrown it at Ozpin. Mammon was impressed by this onslaught.

"Hehe, awesome! That power would be all I needed to take over the world!"

" _Hey Mammon! Is that what you mean by 'King of the World'?_ "

"HELL YEAH! With the power of 'God' in my hands, everything would be mine! The very damn emptiness inside me might be finally filled! The very insatible thirst I've had at birth might be finally quenched!"

" _You so sad, Mammon. That's never been you wanted._ "

Mammon was in silent of what he heard before he told Rin. "Shut up." Mammon said before he charge at Ozpin as he let out a battle cry. "I AM GREED INCARNATE! MAMMON, THE GREED OF THE DEATHSTALKERS! I TAKE WHAT I WANT!"

Blake use her newly unleashed semblance to surround Ozpin in a orb made of shadow before Yang use her own newly unleashed semblance to send fire through the inside of the orb as she yelled while she smirk. "Turn on the OVEN!" However, Ozpin destroyed the orb he was in by unleashing a burst of his aura, imploding it. Blake and Yang were shocked by this as Adem mutters.

"Nothing is working."

"WE HAVE TO PIERCE HIS DEFENSE!"

"We don't have enough supply! We need to resupply!"

" ** _Give up. You mere mortals will never harm me._** " Ozpin said.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT A DIVINUS TRUCI, DOC?!" Mammon yelled as he came at Ozpin's side and throw a punch at his face, only to be absorb by Ozpin's face.

" ** _Perfect timing, Mammon. You've such a good son._** " Ozpin said with a grin. " ** _I needed a little extra Philosopher's Stone. Yours will do nicely._** "

Mammon was horrified... before he give a cocky smirk at him as he told him. "Made ya look! I knew you'd lower your external aura for a second so you could just grab me and drain my own Philosopher's Stone."

Weiss then appear behind Ozpin as she hold the Knight's sword in her hand before she swing it at Ozpin. However, it was blocked by Ozpin's external aura, but Weiss just ignored it as she carry on with all her might before the Knight's sword then suddenly shatter into many pieces, shocking both Weiss and Mammon. However, Weiss notice that Ozpin look shocked if he has felt something and attempt to punch him... only to be blocked by Ozpin right arm before he throw her to the ground. Ozpin has a look of rage on his face as his hand were bleeding out of something of 'black mist' like those of grimms when they killed by something. "He blocked... with his hand..." Salem said to herself as she begun to realized what is happening to Ozpin as he grab his face before she yelled to warn them of what is going to happen. "HE'S LOSING IT!!! HE CAN'T SUPPRESS HIS 'GOD' ANYMORE!"

Ozpin then uncontrollabley unleashed a bust of his aura so powerful that it send everybody flying and injured by the backlashs and knock Weiss out cold due to her being so close to him. Ozpin's body is starting to pour more 'black mist' from it before Ozpin spoke in a terrifying monotone voice as he has finally reached the peak of his insanity. " ** _Stone... the Stone... of the Philosopher... I must have more..._** " Ozpin then look at the ground as Ruby notice what he is looking and saw it; it was the unconscious body of Weiss laying on the ground before Ozpin slowly walk to her.

"Weiss... run..." Salem silently said as she watch Ozpin walking slowly to Weiss' unconscious body.

"No... NO! NO NO NO NO! WEISS! WAKE UP! RUN WEISS! WEISS WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted at her unconscious girlfriend panicking as Ozpin got nearer to her while Ruby's vision suddenly start blurring. "WEISS!!!!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in another dimension...._

Ruby suddenly appear in the white void with the Gate of Truth again, but this time it was a different gate as it was Weiss' gate before the entity spoke to her. " ** _So you want to save that girl you loved?_** "

"... Yes."

" ** _So you want your original body back?_** "

"Yes."

" ** _I can give to you. However, it come with a price... what will you pay me with? Your entire current body?_** "

"No." Ruby said as she walk toward the Weiss' Gate of Truth. "I like this current body of mine, even through it not mine to begin with. It has help in many ways I couldn't think of." Ruby then turned to the entity with something she thought of better. "Instead; I'll sell my own immortally, which by extension, also along with Weiss' too. Even through I have powers that many would consider inhuman, I am still a human by heart and soul. Beside..." Ruby then turn to the entity as she answered it. "I don't really need it since long as I've got my friends and love ones."

The entity jaws drop to the floor of what it just heard Ruby said before it grined at this and spoke in the voice of all members of Team RWBY laugh in joy about Ruby's offer as it fling its arms into the air. " ** _YOU'VE DONE IT! That's the right answer!_** " Ruby clap her hands together and put them on the Gate of Truth. " ** _Good job! You beat me!_** " The Gate then open to reveal that Ruby's original body smiling at her at the other side with Ruby's own Gate of Truth. " ** _Go ahead, take your original body home._** " The entity said as it then begun to dissolve as it told her it's final words. " ** _The back door is right over there. Good bye, Ruby Rose._** " The entity then disappear completely as Ruby walk through Weiss' gate and cross it before she came upon her original body. Her original body, althrough naked, was smiling at her.

"My valiant noble soul, as your vessal, i'm very proud of you." Ruby's original body said to her before it extend it hands to her, which Ruby gently grab, before her original and current body disintegrated.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the real world..._

Before Ozpin could do anything to the unconscious Weiss, there was a sudden blurr before it stop in front of Ozpin and punch him in the stomach, causing to spill out more 'black mist' out of his mouth and send him across the ground. It was reveal to be none other than Ruby in her newest form; Her newest form look like a combination of her original body and her previous body, she mostly look like her original body, albert naked, except for certain traits carry over from her previous body like heights, lengths of the arms and claws of the hands, a slender figure, wolf ears on top of her head, a grimm mask, and bigger boobs than usual. Everyone were surprised by Ruby's new body before Ruby then start beating the crap out of Ozpin as she give no mercy to him as she created a line of green spikes at Ozpin on the ground before she charged at him and give a fury of punches with her semblance before she strike him with Crescent Rose FMG now became Crescent Rose FMAG. Everyone were shocked that Ruby is beating Ozpin down.

"It's-it's working..." Raven said. "She's winning..."

Soon, the others were cheering her on.

"BEAT HIM, RUBY!" Blake and Yang yelled.

"GET HIM, KID!" Lieutenant and Kondo yelled.

"RIP HIM A NEW ONE, KID!" The Niflheim soldiers yelled.

"RUBY!" Raven shouted. While they were cheering Ruby on, Mammon was surprised by this as Rin told him.

" _You get it now, Mammon? That was never what you wanted?_ "

"..."

"RUBY!" Salem shouted.

"Yeah... it's true... the one thing I wanted... was to have friends like them..." Mammon said.

"Fight..." Ran said.

"RED HELLHOUND!"

Ruby punch Ozpin in the face before she spoke to him. "Get up, you worthless fuck. ITS TIME TO LEARNED WHY YOU'RE NOT IN OUR LEAGUE!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WBY: YEAH RUBY KICK HIS ASS!  
> Me: I guess they're loving of how you're beating the fuck out of Ozpin.  
> Ruby: *blush* Please, it was nothing.  
> Weiss: *put her arms around Ruby* Yeah, and you're mine.  
> Me: Right, now let see- *see the stats on A3O* Holy shit! We've got over 3500 views on this fic. Now this is awesome.


	116. Chapter CIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey guys...  
> RWBY: Yeah?  
> Ruby: Why do you sound so sad?  
> Me: Well, you see... this is going to be the first... and only fic that I use this kind of writing style in my A/N.  
> RWBY: Oh...  
> Me: But you know what? We're going all be pulling out all stops with no regret as this is the final chapter of this story, even if it is short, because it is the final chapter. So let's make it go out with a bang like the FullMetal Alchemist manga it was based on!  
> RWBY: THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!

' _Why?!_ ' Ozpin thought to himself. ' _I have the power of god himself, why is this happening?!_ ' Ozpin was punched to the right. ' _How are these attacks reaching me?!_ ' Ozpin was punched to the left. ' _How is a inferior being like her is defeating me WITH HER BAREHANDS?!_ ' Ruby then strike Ozpin across the face and send him flying across the ground before hitting. Ozpin tried to slowly get up before he felt his 'God' trying to escape like bursting a balloon as he tried to hold his 'God' inside of his body. " ** _CAN'T! HOLD! IT!!!!_** " Ozpin then unleashed a burst of aura, sending Ruby across the ground and causing everyone to brace for it before Ozpin dashed to Mammon as he want his Philosopher's Stone. " ** _GIVE ME YOUR STONE OF THE PHILOSOPHER!_** "

" **SHIIIIIIIIIIT!** " Mammon shouted from within Rin's mind as he knew that he was going to be reabsorb by Ozpin.

"Mammon!" Rin said as he grab a hold of Mammon's chelicerae.

" **YOU RETARD! He'll absorb you too! LET GO!** "

"NEVER! I need you if i'm gonna become the Emperor of Xanth when I go home!"

" **I know, but doc has created me from his own body. The pull of his will is a lot stronger than your body, Rin!** "  
"DON'T GIVE UP ON ME, MAMMON! FIGHT!" ' _Damnit, i'm being pulled away..._ '

" **Tsk, Emperor of Xanth is nowhere near the Ruler of the World, but I guess it's better than nothing. Let's kick his fucking ass, partner.** "

"That more like it-" That was when a soul strike Rin, causing him to let go of Mammon. "What are you-"

" **This where we part ways. I ain't letting doc swallow your soul.** "

"Wha- WAIT A MINUTE! I'M GOING END WITH YOU TRICKING ME, MAMMON! We're supposed to fight together! I thought you were a straight shooter who never lied!"

" **HAHAHA! Well, you fell for it ya little bitch! That was the first and last lie i'll ever tell. Ran fan has a Philosopher's Stone. Take it back to your kingdom. ... See ya later...** " Mammon told Rin before he use Rin's body to shout. " **RAN FAN! NOW!** "

Ran cut Ozpin's right as Rin yelled to Mammon. "MAMMON!"

"Master!"

"Mammo- Wait, Rin?!" Yang said in shock. "You're okay?"

Rin then look at his left hand to see that Mammon's purple-colored crest is erasing before it disappeared completely. " **HAHA! Look like I got outta that kid's body scott free!** " Mammon said from within Ozpin's body before he then use his own semblance to make Ozpin's current body more fragile before Ozpin roared in rage as it was showing Mammon's smaller true form inside of Ozpin's mouth.

" ** _MAMMMMMMMON! WHY YOU MUST DISOBEY ME?!_** "

" **I'M JUST AT THAT AGE, DOC! AND THANKS TO THAT AWESOME CARBONIZATION POWERS YOU GAVE ME, I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR BRITTLE IT'LL SHATTERED ON ITS OWN!** "

" ** _DISAPPEAR MAMMON!_** " Ozpin then crushed Mammon in his mouth, killing him, before his spirit rised to the air and look at his friends.

' **Hmph... those girl and Rin... always treated me like they knew every- ... that's enough. Yeah, that's enough. I don't need anything more. Hahaha... see ya... my friends...** "

With that... Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalkers, disappeared from the world and have ascended to a higher plane of existance.   
Ruby then clawed through Ozpin's chest with her Crescent Rose FMAG, all before she spoke. "Release the souls of Alttartessios and go back where you came from, PARACELSUS!" Ozpin's body then collapse upon itself as it took Ozpin's soul somewhere else.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the white void..._

Ozpin, now Paracelsus once more when he met Salem, was glaring at his own Gate of Truth before he goes on a rant. "Why...? Why can't I take you for myself, GOD?!"

" ** _Because you're don't believe._** "

Paracelsus turn around and saw the beowolf-like entity before him and recongized it due to its black orb on it's chest. "You're... YOU'RE APOLLYŌN, THE BROTHER OF DARKNESS!"

The entity was silence before it spoke to Paracelsus as it give a yes and no. " ** _That was a long time ago when there were two brothers who ruled this universe. But you want to make this so called 'God' yours? Don't make me laugh. You think stealing something valuable for yourself makes you superior? Well listen here, Paracelsus. You yourself can never evolved using the strength of others to cling to your so-called 'God'._** "

"I wanted to become a complete being!" Paracelsus told the entity. "I wanted to understand everything there was to know about god! I wanted to learn everything about this world! WHY MUST YOU HAMPER ME?! WHAT ARE YOU, APOLLYŌN?!"

" ** _I am what you called 'The World'._** " The entity spoke. " ** _I am the 'Universe'. I am 'Space and Time'. I am 'God'. I am 'The Truth'. I am the 'All'. I am the 'One'. And I... am 'You'. 'The truth is an existance bestows upon us proper despair, so that we don't become too conceited. Your words._** " The entity then grinned at this as Paracelsus' own Gate of Truth then open. " ** _YOU WERE RIGHT. NOW BEHOLD YOUR DESPAIR._** "

"No... Salem... please... help me..." Paracelsus said in fear at this before the Gate unleashed it's arm-like tendrils onto Paracelsus and dragged him into the gate as he screamed in terror as he called out to Salem. "SALEM! PLEASE HELP ME! SSSSSAAAAALLLLLEEEEEMMMMM!!!!!"

The Gate of Truth then closed before the entity then spoke in a rather ironic line. " ** _Despair bestowed upon the vainglorious. Just as you desired._** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the real world..._

Ruby was silent before Yang suddenly hugged her younger, but still bigger, sister, which catch Ruby by surprised as she give a happy smile as her girlfriend Blake came up to her before she spoke to Ruby. "You got your body back, Rubes! Well, sorta..."

Ruby then just give a smile back to the Bumblebee duo. "I know. But first..." Ruby then look at Weiss' unconscious body. "There's a certain someone who I think wanted to see me." Ruby then walk to her before she woke up. "Hey Weiss... wake up."

Weiss slowly open her eyes and saw Ruby in her newest form. "Ruby...?" Weiss then launch herself into Ruby and hugged her, which caught her by surprised, before Weiss cried tears of joy at this, while Ruby just smirk and hugged her back. Raven and Salem just smiled at them before Raven use her semblance to open a portal and both of them walk through it.

"ADEM!" General Herz aus Platin shouted as Lilith were walking with her.

"General Herz aus Platin!" Adem said in surprised.

"Is it over?"

"Yes. Let's get you to a doctor." Adem said, which Lilith agreed upon, but General Herz aus Platin refused.

"I'm fine. There are people who are far worse than me. Beside, there are people alive buried in the rubble." General Herz aus Platin said.

"I'll help then." Adem said.

"Damn right you will." General Herz aus Platin comment.

"That reminds me, where is Pyrrha? I thought she was with you?" Adem asked.

" **She is visiting Major General Jaune Arc of Atlas, Adem.** " Lilith answered her younger siding's question.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

" _This is Vale Radio News boardcasting live. Today, troops led by General Herz aus Platin and Colonel Winter Schnee, both from the kingdom of Atlas, mounted on the Vale Council, with a couple of other council members from the other kingdoms, that are planning on sacrificing the all of Vale population and almost all of the population of the world for diabolical experiment that was not seen since the Fall of Beacon, which preceeded it._ "

Weiss carry the true form of Lucifer on her coat to Mara Rilstar, who broke down crying as she saw her adopted son's state and now knowing the truth that her husband and son were not human at all.

" _Both group quickly managed to occupy VMCC HQ where the Council Buidling is located. Most of the council members that were involved in this plot are all but killed and the only remaining ones are Brigadier General Clemin and elderly Vale council member Thomas A. Edison, both of whom were arrested. They appear to have been waiting for the General of the Armies of Vale's absence to carry out their plans. All the soldiers under their commands have been disarmed. Both General Luke Richard Rilstar and his son, Selim Rilstar... tragically lost their lives in the ensuring chaos._ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at a hospital..._

Winter was laying on a hospital bed, with a summoned Nevermore on a table to see what is going on, before Brandy came in. "Hey Winter!"

"Brandy... how was it?"

"They just scripted whole broadcast to the whole kingdom of Vale. We pulled it off." Brandy explained to the blind colonel of Atlas. "A old childhood friend of Ironwood, a human guy by the name of Storch, was found unconscious outside of the main gate. We'll cut a deal with him to make us look good as new members are going to be voted into the council of Vale as soon as possible. Having Mrs. Rilstar is an adavantage too. However, the Vale public are treating their soldiers like grimms since they were following the previous members of the Vale council's orders. It'll tough for anyone in Vale military at this time to get any appreciate at all."

"I see... can't blame them." Winter said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Antoino mansion..._

Jaune was washing his face, wrap his face clean on a towel, before putting his old Aviator-style sunglasses as his wrap-around sunglasses were destroyed in the battle between him and Sathanus. That was when Pyrrha came in with General Herz aus Platin following her in. The two of them were silent before Pyrrha attempt to speak, but Jaune stop her. "Don't apologize. I know you are, but just don't. It's not your fault."

"But... i'm sorry for your destruction of your prosthesis right arm, your chainsaw sword, and your last sunglasses." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry. I can replace them." Jaune said.

"So... what you're going to do?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"First, helping the people of Vale. Since it going to be hard work, i'll be busy." Jaune said.

"Actually, i'm going to give you a few days off." General Herz aus Platin said.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Because you see, since I see that you and Pyrrha love each other very much, I decide to be kind to you and give you a few days off to date her, Major General Jaune." General Herz aus Platin said, which cause Pyrrha blush about that.

"But..."

"You're pushing 25 soon, so you're not getting any younger, Jaune! So step on it!"

"Sir..."

"I want to know you two are settled before I go. I want to be godmother to your children."

"Yes sir, but-"

"No buts, Major General Jaune! And get on a date right now before I decide slapped you with your only remaining prosthesis!"

"OF COURSE, SIR!" Jaune said in fear.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the site..._

Rin was looking at bottle of the Philosopher's Stone as he was sitting right next to the dead body of Fu before Ran Fan kneel right in the right side of her young lord as she spoke to him. "Young master... I have a request. If there comes a day when you become emperor, please do not wage any further wars with the other clans."

"Sure."

"Wha-?! That was so flippant-"

"I know what you're trying to say. I understand." Rin said as he got up before he told her. "I think it's time we went home to our kingdom."

"We're going home, grandpa. To Xanth." Ran said to her decreased grandfather's dead body.

"You're leaving?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang asked.

"Yup! We're illegal aliens after all, so we don't want to get into trouble!" Rin said. "Bye! Until we meet again!"

"See ya!" Ruby said as they left, then she lay right down by Weiss. "Man, i'm starving. Let eat something, Weiss... like cookies and strawberrys!"

"Oh Ruby... you've never change, dolt." Weiss said with a smile.

* * *

 

_5 years later..._

Ruby R. Schnee, now 27 years old and is already married to Weiss 4 years pruir, was sleeping like a rock on the bed in the Schnee manor, snoring quietly in her sleep... all before two blurr of two bundle of energys ran into the room and start jumping on the bed to wake their mom up.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

"Lupa! Sini! Don't bother your mother when she is sleeping!" Weiss shouted as they ran out of the room, but Ruby got up like a zombie since she already woke up by them. Lupa and Sini are their first children as they are twins (and unknown to them, are the reincarnation of both Asmodeus and Sapphire). Ruby smiled as she remember everything of what happen during for all these years; Blake and Yang got married and have children albert later than them, both Jaune and Pyrrha did the same thing but they were earlier and they have a lot of children now to make up for lost times between them now, Salem live with Raven althrough she is techinally living in Wammerfell, Winter is now a Major General with Penny and Adem having a lot of free times now, Rin is the Emperor of Xanth now, Skye teach at Beacon now, Cinder and Emerald are married while General Herz manage to get married and have childrens with a woman, Kondo and Sougo rejoin the police force they used to work for along with a guy they knew while Ilia, Lieutenant, and Khaki are now bodyguard for Blake, and that is just the few that are living their lives happily. Weiss just sighed in annoyance at this before she spoke to her wife. "I'm sorry Ruby for disturbing your sleep."

"Don't worry, i'm fine about it, Weiss. After all, we're their mothers." Ruby said as she and her wife Weiss walk down in the hall to Lupa and Sini's room while Lupa and Sini themselves are playing with their favorite toy train.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: DONE! I have to cut a lot of scene short and I original planned for Salem to died, but I decide to give her a happy ending instead. Yeah, I have to do a lot of improvishing.  
> Weiss: But you did it.  
> Ruby: Yeah!   
> Yang: It's a good work!  
> Blake: *nodded in agreement*  
> Me: Now then, it's time; It was a great pleasure on working on this fic, I have some easy and some hard, but in the end... it was worthless. Since this the only fic I will use this kind of writing style in my author, I can say I was proud of it. This is Dr. Gairyuki. *Me and RWBY* AND THANK FOR READING!


End file.
